El Poder de Dos Corazones
by Kalyna
Summary: Otra dimensión en una era de oscuridad, donde poderosos hechiceros dominan el mundo. Una era que está por terminar. Una profecía que trae la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo. Esta es la historia de dos poderosos corazones destinados a salvar el mundo. S+
1. La vida de una chica

Hi!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con otro fic, pero esta vez no es mío, es un fic en inglés que podréis encontrar en fanfiction, de la autora KayJuli. Este fic No está en inglés, no se vayan a asustar, este fic es la traducción hecha por mí y autorizada por su autora :) (a la que debo agradecerle que me dejara traducirlo).

Nombres de ciudades o personas no son de mi propiedad, son de Clamp o de la autora de este fic.

La traducción es lo más fiel posible, en ocasiones puede haber partes con diferentes expresiones o tal vez la traducción pueda ser difícil o sin sentido, pero ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer, si veis otra forma de escribir una expresión o frase me avisáis y así puedo ir perfeccionando la traducción o si lo véis bien simplemente lo dejamos así :).

Las Cards serán escritas así-- Cards (manías de la traductora, si alguien ha leído mis fics podrá notar que cuando hablo de las Cards las escribo en inglés. Razones... ninguna, solo que me suena mejor que en español.

Nada más y disfrutad del fic. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

****

The Power of Two Hearts. La traducción.

¡¡¡Diviértanse!!!

¡Oh, sí! ¡Casi lo olvido!

Sakura Card Captors, Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors, o cualquier otro nombre que tenga este anime, no me pertenecen a mí. ¿Por qué? Porque no soy tan imaginativa como para proponer una historia como esta. De ninguna manera estoy ganando dinero escribiendo esto. 

Continuando...

****

* #~ * #~ * #~ * #~ * #~ * #~ * #~ * #~ * #~ *

Prólogo

****

"Una vez en un tiempo..." Ésta es la forma en que mi abuela siempre cuenta la historia, "el más bonito mundo en el universo. Wunder era un mundo dónde la paz y la felicidad gobernaban. Ni siquiera sabían el significado de la palabra guerra. Todos vivían felizmente. Oh, bueno... No todos. Todos conocían al pueblo Verborgen. A los Verborgen no les gustaba tener contacto con otros. A nadie, excepto a ellos, se les admitía en sus ciudades, o incluso hablar con uno de ellos. Por eso es por lo qué nadie sabía que atacarían..."

Y cada vez que la abuela llega a este punto, se detiene, limpia sus gafas, suspira y entonces continúa. "Nadie sabía que tenían poderes mágicos y que podían controlar casi todo: los poderes de la naturaleza, los movimientos de las personas, las mentes de las personas... y nadie supo que querían controlar el mundo. Entonces un día se mostraron. Mostraron al mundo lo que podían hacer. Y desde entonces, hemos sido esclavos..."

Pero la abuela siempre nos da, o mejor dicho, me da, esperanza. Ella sonríe. "Pero no todos los Verborgen eran malos. Dos familias, sólo dos familias nunca creyeron en la idea de que ellos fueran mejores sólo porque tenían poderes. Decidieron dejar a los Verborgen y vivir con las personas con las que todos ellos vivían, habían sido educados para odiar, pero a quien nunca odiaron. Sus niños se enamoraron de personas normales y tuvieron su propia descendencia. Desgraciadamente, eso no duraría mucho tiempo. Los Verborgen averiguaron sobre estas familias. Se intentaron esconder, pero fue inútil. Antes de que fueran encontrados, escondieron a sus niños en una cueva dónde se quedaron hasta que todo estuviera seguro. Los Verborgen nunca los encontraron. Y ellos crecieron y tuvieron sus propios hijos. Por eso es por lo qué hay algunos esclavos con poderes, aunque no tan fuertes como aquéllos poseídos por las dos familias originales. Por supuesto no se mostraron, pero estamos esperando por dos de ellos para dar un paso adelante para detener el sufrimiento de nuestras personas. Maaya era la hija de una de las familias. Se dice que ella era la joven más poderosa y más bonita que el mundo había visto nunca. Antes de morir, hizo una profecía. Que un descendiente de su familia y uno de la otra familia, en un futuro lejano, surgirían y que juntos, usando sus poderes, nos salvarían y Wunder sería de nuevo lo que una vez fue."

Y cada vez que ella decía eso, nos mirabamos y sonreíamos, pensando solamente en lo maravilloso que sonaba eso.

El Poder de Dos Corazones

__

Y aquí estoy de nuevo... Era fácil creer en todo eso cuando éramos niños, pero ahora que la dura realidad nos ha pegado lo encuentro muy difícil de creer. Quiero creer y pienso que lo hago pero... parece tan lejos. Aquí estoy de nuevo sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol, mirando a mis sufridas personas trabajando en la plantación bajo el caliente sol, viéndolos llorar. Me siento culpable. Me siento culpable porque no estoy allí con ellos. Y me siento aún más culpable y estoy enfadada porque están trabajando en la plantación de mi padre. Mi padre tiene un acuerdo con los Verborgen. Nunca entenderé cómo puede hacer esto. Nunca lo perdonaré. Pero sobre todo, nunca perdonaré a mi hermano, por animarle a hacerlo. Nunca...

****

La joven suspiró y dejó caer una lágrima bajo su cara. Se sentía sola, insegura, indefensa y no querida. Su mano agarró la rama en la que estaba sentada como si esa soledad pudiera impedir a alguien encontrarla y llevarla a casa. Pero ella sabía que eso era imposible.

"¡Señorita!" alguien llamó mirando arriba en el árbol. Ella no contestó. "Por favor, señorita, venga. Están buscándola."

"No deseo ir."

"Lo sé, señorita, pero si no la llevo..." La muchacha no terminó. Todavía podía sentir el dolor de los látigazos que había recibido la última vez. Y la otra muchacha sabía eso. Todavía se sentía culpable por eso.

"Sí, lo sé" Contestó ella bajando tristemente.

"Gracias." La sirvienta sonrió dulcemente.

"Está bien, Tomoyo. No puedo esconderme para siempre, ¿o si?" Ella devolvió la sonrisa cuando alcanzó el suelo. "Nunca podría permitirles tocar a mi mejor amiga, ¿podría?"

"Yo soy su única amiga." Se río Tomoyo.

"Eso sólo te hace más especial para mí. Venga, volvamos."

Sakura sonrió y empezó a caminar. Tomoyo estaba a dos pasos detrás de ella. Ellas no podían caminar juntas. Estaba prohibido. Desde que Sakura sentía constantemente los ojos de los guardias de la propiedad sobre ella, tenía que tener cuidado. La propiedad era muy grande, verde y llena de flores, pero eso siempre deprimió a Sakura más aun, porque en toda esa belleza ella podia ver las sombras de su gente trabajando. Éste era uno de los peores días de su vida. Había discutido con su padre por alguna estupidez, le gritó a su hermano por ser tan molesto y su abuela, la única persona que podía hacerla sentirse mejor, estaba muy enferma, y esta vez nadie creía que lo fuera a superar. Sakura caminó hacia el cuarto de estar. Su padre estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza en sus manos. Su hermano estaba en el balcón mirando la lenta puesta de sol. Fujitaka alzó la vista para ver a su hija que lo miraba fijamente.

"Quiere verte," fue todo lo que dijo. Ella se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de su abuela. Tomoyo se quedó, esperando las nuevas instrucciones. "Puedes tomar un pequeño descanso, Tomoyo."

"Gracias, señor." Ella arqueó y salió rápidamente antes de que él tuviera tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso padre?" El hombre vino del balcón.

"Deja que la muchacha tome un descanso. No trabajará bien si está cansada."

"Eres demasiado blando, padre." Touya se sentó en el sillón enfrente de Fujitaka.

"No discutamos, Touya. Tengamos algo de respeto por tu abuela."

"Lo que sea."

"¡Muestra respeto! ¡Ella es la madre de tu madre!"

"Ella ha estado llenando la cabeza de Sakura con tonterías. Quizá sin ella Sakura se tranquilice y empiece a actuar como debe hacer una muchacha en su posición."

"A veces creo que no te conozco."

"No lo haces, padre." Touya sonrió satisfactoriamente. "No lo haces."

# * # * # * #

Sakura golpeó y esperó. Una joven enfermera abrió la puerta. Tenía el pelo castaño largo y unos bonitos ojos azules, no tan bonitos como los de Sakura, pero eran bastante notables. Era un poco más alta que Sakura. La muchacha miraba a Sakura con ojos tristes.

"Quiere hablar con usted, pero no permita que hable mucho."

"De acuerdo, May Yu." Sakura afirmó entrando en el cuarto.

"Si necesita algo, estaré esperando fuera, señorita." May Yu dijo, cerrando ya la puerta.

"Sí, gracias." Sakura no la miraba. Sus ojos estaban intentando ajustarse a la luz, o la falta de ella. Las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas y sólo una lámpara estaba encendida, al lado de la cama. Sakura podía ver el ojos de su abuela brillando, mirandola fijamente y ella dulcemente la sonrió y caminó despacio a la cama. El olor en la habitación mostró que las cortinas habían estado cerradas durante muy largo tiempo. Olía como a medicina, menta y claveles, la flor favorita de su abuela. Eso explicaría el nombre de la madre de Sakura: Nadesiko. Sakura siempre asociaría esas fragancias con la presencia de su abuela.

Ella se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

"¿Me llamaste, abuela?"

"Sí, cielo." La anciana mujer hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente los rasgos elegantes de su querida nieta. "Sabes, cada vez que te miro, recuerdo a tu madre."

"Abuela..." Sakura sostuvo su mano.

"Tan bonita y tan sola. Tan indefensa. ¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Qué pasará contigo cuándo me haya ido?"

"No hables así." Sakura aplanó su pelo. "No vas a morirte."

"Eres una mala mentirosa, ¿sabías eso, tontita?" Su abuela sonrió pero Sakura quiso llorar. "Oh, no llores, cariño. No te llamé para verte llorar. Tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer." Empezó a sentarse.

"No..." Sakura la hizo señas para que parara.

"No, estoy bien. Necesito sentarme un poco. Escucha, abre ese cajón. En el lado izquierdo hay una pequeña caja. Sácala."

Sakura lo hizo como se lo dijo y se lo dio a su abuela.

"Ahora. Antes de que me vaya, debo darte algo. Es muy importante. He estado guardando esto durante mucho tiempo." Sakura se arrodilló de nuevo al lado de la cama. "¿Todavía recuerdas las cosas que te enseñé?" continuó su abuela.

"Sí."

"Sé que ha sido difícil para ti. He estado mirando. Por favor, díme que todavía crees."

"Lo intento, pienso que lo hago, pero es tan... parece tan lejano, como, fuera de alcance." 

"Lo sé, pero debes creer. Tú, de todas las personas, tienes que creer. Prométeme que lo intentarás." Ella agarró sus manos. "Prométeme que nunca dejarás de creer."

"Lo intentaré. Lo prometo."

La anciana sonrió.

"Bien, porque debo darte esto." Ella abrió la pequeña caja, revelando algún tipo de llave, una muy diferente. Se parecía como a una cabeza de pájaro con alas. Sakura lo miró fijamente confundida. "Ésta, Sakura, es la llave de Clow."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Sí, la llave que Clow le dio a Maaya para que ella pudiera controlar sus cards."

"¿Pero cómo puede ser que la tengas?"

"Antes de morir, Maaya se la dio a su hija y le dijo que la guardara, para generaciones futuras, hasta que su descendiente, el escogido para ser uno de los héroes, lo tuviera."

"Pero esto significa..."

"Nosotros somos sus descendientes, Sakura." Sakura estaba absolutamente perpleja, asimilando la idea de ser descendiente de Maaya. "Esto significa que quizá uno de tus hijos, o nietos, pueda ser..."

"Uno de los héroes de la profecía." ella completó, cuando la verdad amaneció en ella. 

"Bien, eso no era realmente una profecía. Maaya sabía que eso pasaría porque lo vio pasar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Aunque se prohibió por ser muy peligroso, Maaya viajó a través del tiempo y vio lo que iba a pasar. Tuvo miedo de lo que estaba pasando y quiso saber cómo resultarían las cosas."

"Entonces ella realmente lo vio... fue al futuro." Sakura podría sentir la esperanza alzarse de nuevo en su corazón.

"Sí. Ella lo puso como una profecía para asustar al Imperio. _En el futuro, dos héroes se alzarán, hombre y mujer, descendientes de dos poderosas familias. Juntos lucharán, juntos sufrirán, juntos llorarán. Y juntos, dos corazones como uno, ellos salvarán el mundo._" Recitó ella. "Claro que una profecía tendría mucho más impacto, ¿no crees?"

"Es casi increíble..."

"Pero es la verdad. Ten fe." Entonces tomó la mano de Sakura y puso la caja y la llave en su palma. "Cuida de esto, hasta que llegue a las manos del que sabrá usarlo."

"Sí, abuela."

"¿Lo prometes?" Ella levantó su dedo meñique y Sakura unió el suyo alrededor.

"Lo prometo." Sakura sonrió, haciendo por última vez el ritual que su abuela y ella tenían para hacer promesas.

# * # * # * #

__

Pueblo de Orion - 8:47p.m.

Una joven estaba apresurándose hacia la casa más rica en el pueblo, ya viendo a los guardias observándola, viendo si ella conseguiría llegar a dónde rápidamente iba. Eran casi las nueve. Suspiró aliviada y golpeó en una puerta, esperando pacientemente.

"¡Hermana! Pensamos que ya no ibas a venir."

"Salí tarde." Dijo quitándose la capa. "¿Están esperando por mí?"

"Sí."

La mujer de mirada azul abrió una puerta que sabía que llevaba al sótano. Bajó los escalones y miró alrededor. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose y una pared se movió, mostrando un pasaje secreto. Cuando caminó dentro, la pared se movió a su posición original detrás de ella. Las antorchas estaban en las paredes, iluminando el camino. Las paredes estaban pintados con paisajes de montañas, cascadas, árboles, animales, imponentes guerreros y algunos símbolos. Símbolos chinos. La mujer abrió una puerta al final del corredor.

"Entra, May Yu." dijo alguien inmediatamente aunque May Yu todavía no era visible para quienquiera que estuviese dentro. Ellos no necesitaban ver. Lo sabían. May Yu se arqueó ante los cuatro hombres de aspecto antiguo sentados en una mesa redonda, con mapas extendidos por ella. Obviamente habían estado en una profunda discusión. "¿Tienes información?"

"Sí, anciano. Oí que Kinomoto Touya dijo que en dos días el Ejército Imperial Rojo buscará en el pueblo a cualquiera asociado con la Resistencia. Buscarán en cada casa armas de cualquier tipo o algo que piensen que sea sospechoso."

"Bien, no tendremos ningún problema con ellos. Todo está bien oculto. Nunca sospecharán de nosotros." Dijeron los más viejos. Lai Cheng tenía una cara muy estoica. Ni siquiera miraba a May Yu. Estaba estudiando un mapa.

"Ahora, May Yu, ¿cómo está Mazaki?" El más joven de ellos, Xiao Ping preguntó.

"No creen que sobreviva esta vez. Ya ha hecho los arreglos para su muerte."

"¿Quieres decir que dio la llave?" Yong Yi era el único mirándola fijamente, sosteniendo sus gafas.

"Sí, anciano."

"¿A ti?"

"No. A su nieta, Kinomoto Sakura."

"¿Podrá esta muchacha mantener la llave segura?" Kai-Foon, el que la dijo que entrara, estaba haciendo algunas notas mientras estudiaba el material que tenía delante de ellos.

"Ella prometió a su abuela que lo haría."

"Así sea. Vamos sólo a vigilarla por ahora. Con o sin la aparición de los héroes, todavía seguiremos atacando el Imperio." Yong Yi volvió a ponerse sus gafas.

"Y llamaremos a tu hermano. Es tiempo de que vuelva. Le necesitamos." Lai Cheng la hizo señas para que pudiera salir ahora.

Continuará

****

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¡Review! 

^_ ^

KayJuli

****

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

Notas de la traductora: Para aquel que quiera leerlo en Versión Original, lo puede encontrar en FF.net. con el nombre 'The Power of Two Hearts'

Aquel que quiera hacer cualquier comentario sobre la traducción, comunicarse con la autora y no sepa como escribir en inglés que me lo diga y yo le enviaré el mensaje.

Siempre que podáis dejadle un review en el fic original :) o enviadle un e-mail a: sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

Bueno, todo tipo de cosas o lo que sea para la traductora (yo) a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	2. Debes encontrarlo

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ El Poder De Dos Corazones ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

CAPÍTULO 2

"¿Está llorando de nuevo, señorita?" Tomoyo entró en el cuarto llevando una taza de té.

"¡La extraño tanto!" Sollozaba Sakura. "¡No puedo creer que se haya ido! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Señorita, ya verá que en el futuro el dolor se marchará y todo saldrá simplemente bien."

"¡No, no será así! ¡Nada será lo mismo de nuevo!"

"Entiendo cómo está sintiéndose. Perdí a mi padre cuando tenía seis años. Si lo permitiera, el dolor cesaría. Nunca la olvidará, pero no puede estar siempre triste."

"¡No quiero seguir viviendo!" Enterró su rostro entre las almohadas.

"A su abuela no le gustaría eso. Debe seguir adelante."

"¡Sakura!" Touya golpeó la puerta.

"¡Márchate!"

Pero él pretendió no oír. Abrió la puerta y caminó dentro.

"Oh, venga, Kaijuu... ¿Todavía llorando?"

"¡Cállate! A ti no te importa, pero nuestra abuela era muy importante para mí."

"Bien, bien." Él decidió no luchar con ella. "Sin embargo, hay un amigo mío que le gustaría conocerte. Lava tu cara y ven."

"Yo no quiero conocerlo"

"Para. Tú lo conocerás, y ahora mismo. Si en tres minutos no entras allí, Sakura..." Y él dejó la advertencia en el aire.

Touya salió y Sakura se quitó las lágrimas, reemplazando su tristeza con el enojo que estaba sintiendo en el momento.

"¡Mi hermano nunca se rendirá! ¡No quiero oír hablar sobre sus amigos sedientos de sangre!"

"Sí, pero es mejor que vea a esa persona por lo menos. No sabemos lo que podría hacerle a usted." Y Sakura supo que eso era verdad. Su hermano había cambiado mucho durante los años. De un muchacho bueno y afectuoso, a un soldado con corazón de piedra del Ejército Imperial Rojo. Él fue el que le había dicho a Fujitaka que hiciera un pacto con los Verborgen. Fujitaka no quería, pero había sido incapaz de resistir en su terreno. Tuvo miedo por la vida de su hija pequeña y la suya propia. Así que cedió.

Sakura decidió obedecer de momento.

# * # * # * #

__

Pueblo de Orion

El joven caminó por el largo corredor sin mirar las pinturas en las paredes. Las conocía muy bien. Abrió la puerta y fue saludado por los cuatro ancianos.

"¿Pidieron mi presencia, ancianos?" Preguntó después de arquear respetuosamente.

"Sí, nuestro joven," Contestó Xiao Ping.

"Es tiempo de que detengamos el sufrimiento," Kai-Foon le informó.

"Pero, ancianos, ¿que pasa con la profecía?" Preguntó el joven.

"¿Eres consciente de lo que está pasando?" Yong Yi tomó sus gafas para mirar fijamente al hombre.

"Están capturando a todos los miembros de la Resistencia, uno por uno," contestó.

"Sentimos que debemos empezar esto, antes de que los héroes aparezcan. Quizá esto es lo que deba de pasar para que ellos surjan. No podemos esperar más."

"Pero la llave de Clow todavía está con Naomi Mazaki."

"No. Se la dio a su nieta. No sabemos cuánto más pueda seguir esto. Quizá años. Tuvimos noticias de May Yu de que la nieta de Mazaki no es muy fuerte."

"¿Pero Kinomoto Touya no es el nieto de Mazaki?" preguntó el joven guerrero.

"Lo es, pero la llave fue dada a su hermana que ni siquiera sabe que tiene magia en sí misma. May Yu dice que no siente mucha magia en ella. Así que no es la escogida, pero probablemente uno de sus niños lo será. El momento se está acercando. Ella prometió que continuaría con la tradición, ahora Naomi Mazaki ha muerto."

Lai Cheng entró en la conversación.

"Pero nosotros no podemos esperar. Te enviaremos a la Ciudad de Glanz . Tienes que encontrar nuestro grupo de Resistencia allí y llevarlos al ataque. La Resistencia es un grupo fuerte. Si controlamos la Ciudad de Glanz, podremos luchar contra los otros."

El joven cabeceó de acuerdo.

"¿Entiendes que puedes morir durante esto?" Yong Yi dijo serio.

"Sí, pero prefiero morir luchando que no haberlo intentado nunca"

"Eso es lo que queríamos oír. Ahora ve. Pasa algún tiempo con tu madre y hermana antes de que te enviemos a la Ciudad de Glanz."

"Gracias, ancianos." Se arqueó Li Syaoran antes de dejar el cuarto.

# * # * # * #

"No pudiste ser más-"

"¿Qué, Touya? ¿Dulce? ¡Olvídalo! No quiero nada con ninguno de tus amigos."

"Sólo te casarás con uno de ellos."

"Entonces, supongo, que simplemente no me casaré."

"¿Oyes eso, padre?" Touya estaba yendo de un lado a otro. "Para tu información, Sakura, ellos son los mejores hombres en la región, los más respetables, y pueden darte todo lo que quieras."

"No podría importarme menos..." Contestó con indiferencia.

Touya estaba a punto de agarrarla enojadamente, pero Fujitaka lo detuvo.

"Escucha, mi hija." Dijo a Sakura, pacientemente. "Sólo hacemos esto porque nos preocupamos por ti. Yo no viviré para siempre y Touya es tu hermano, ¿pero quién sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro? Nosotros queremos que te cases con alguien que cuidará bien de ti y te dará todo."

"Pero padre, quiero escoger yo. Conozco a los amigos de Touya y todos ellos son muy parecidos. No me gustan"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Touya estaba ahora aun más enfadado. "¿Qué quieres casarte con uno de esos perdedores que trabajan para nosotros?"

"Ellos no son perdedores. ¡Tú lo eres, por negar nuestro pasado!" Touya ya no podía aguantarlo. La dio una bofetada. No la pegó fuerte, pero eso la hirió mucho. Hiriéndola hasta la médula.

"Ya tienes diecisiete, Sakura. Deberías de tener más sentido en esa cabeza hueca. Te casarás con uno de mis amigos, y pronto, y no quiero oír ningún comentario de nuevo. ¿Lo has entendido?" Siseó.

"Papá..." Ella murmuró mirándolo y tocándose su mejilla con sus borrosos ojos esmeralda en lágrimas. Su padre estuvo inflexible y apartó sus ojos.

"Ve a tu habitación, Sakura y piensa sobre lo que has hecho," Murmuró

Dos lágrimas rodaron por su cara y corrió a su cuarto. Fujitaka suspiró pesadamente sin escuchar las quejas de Touya. Sakura cerró de golpe la puerta, cerrándola con llave y se tiró en la cama, agitada entre los sollozos.

__

Así no es cómo imaginé mi vida. Esto no es cómo yo me lo imaginé...** Pensó una y otra vez.**

__

Es tiempo...** La voz de un varón dijo en su mente.**

__

¿Qué?

__

El fin del sufrimiento...** Las palabras tranquilizadoras de una mujer.**

__

Dolor...

__

Tristeza...

Oyó gritos en su mente. Niños llorando.

__

¿Qué me está pasando ahora?** se preguntó.**

__

Yo te escojo a ti, Kinomoto Sakura. Tú eres uno.** La voz de un hombre.**

__

¿Quién eres?** preguntó ella.**

__

Dos héroes se alzarán...** Las voces se estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza.**

__

Descendiente...

__

Juntos...

__

Dos corazones como uno...

__

Ellos salvarán el mundo...

** __**

Tú salvarás el mundo...

__

Te escojo a ti para controlar mis cards. Mi promesa a Maaya se está cumpliendo ahora. Tú, descendiente de Maaya, eres ahora la Maestra de Cards.** La voz del hombre era solemne.**

__

¿Qué significa eso? ¡No lo entiendo!

__

No puedes quedarte. Es tiempo de que te vayas. Vamos, Sakura. Vete. Debes encontrarlo. Tú eres la salvadora... La escogida... Yo te ayudaré. Ahora vete.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y se encontró de pie en medio del cuarto agarrando la llave de Clow.

"¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estoy loca? Incluso oigo las voces ahora." Ella miró la llave. "Oh, bien... ¿Qué puedo hacer mejor que aquí...?"

Se cambió en una camisa, pantalones y una capa, tomó una de las cadenas de oro y colgó la llave en ella. La cadena resbaló alrededor de su cuello, metió algunas cosas en una bolsa y saltó fuera de la ventana.

# * # * # * #

"Ya son casi las nueve." Syaoran dijo prosaico.

"Sí. El toque de queda aquí todavía es a las nueve." May Yu se sentó al lado de él cerca de la hoguera. Miraba a su hermano 'pequeño', aunque era todo menos pequeño. Era seis años mayor que él, pero siempre sentía su sentido de protección. Syaoran era el hombre más joven del Clan de Li. Después de la muerte de su padre y con los ancianos demasiado viejos para luchar, Syaoran empezó su entrenamiento desde muy joven. Las esperanzas del Clan descansaban sobre sus hombros. Y quizá era eso lo que le hizo tan serio y reservado. May Yu no recordaba haberle visto sonreír espontáneamente desde que tenía ocho años. Empezó su entrenamiento a la edad de cuatro años, pero cuando su padre se murió cuatro años después, él se lo tomó con más seriedad, viendo lo importante que era. Y ahora, estaba luchando contra el Imperio Verborgen. May Yu sabía, todos sabían, incluso Syaoran, que probablemente no regresaría. El poderoso Clan Li desaparecería. Todos los otros hombres, además de Syaoran y los ancianos, estaban condenados. Él era el último. "¿Syaoran, has hablado con nuestra madre sobre tu misión?"

"Sí, lo hice" Suspiró.

"¿Y?"

"Lo entiende." Syaoran estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba grabar en su memoria todo sobre ese lugar, como si fuera la última vez que estaría allí.

"Deseo que nuestras hermanas estuvieran aquí..."

"Ellas no pueden, May Yu. Tienen casas y familias que cuidar"

"Lo sé." Se quedaron callados de nuevo, ambos estaban en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, sintiendo compasión. De repente Yelan Li llegó con una cara austera.

"¿Algo malo, Mamá?" Syaoran preguntó.

"Siento a alguien poderoso... necesitando ayuda. ¿No puedes sentirlo, Syaoran?"

Syaoran cerró su ojos concentrándose. Sentía la energía fluyendo de su madre y su hermana. Después los ancianos. ¡Allí! En la esquina de su mente una energía que nunca antes había sentido cerca, y que era bastante familiar.

"Tienes razón, Mamá. Debo encontrar a esa persona." Syaoran salió rápidamente.

"Pero Syaoran, el toque de queda-" May Yu fue detrás de él, pero Yelan puso una mano frenándola.

"No, mi hija. Déjale ir solo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con los guardias?"

"Él simplemente estará bien. Siento eso... Aquí es donde la profecía empieza a hacerse realidad." Ella sonrió. Después de Syaoran, Yelan era la más poderosa en el Clan Li. Ni siquiera los ancianos tenían su fuerza.

Syaoran se resbaló a través de las sombras, invisible a todos menos a un gato negro que iba detrás de él sin conocerlo. Se movió por de la calle, siguiendo la sensación de esa estrechamente conocida aura. De repente oyó personas corriendo en su dirección. Se escondió en una oscura callejuela, cuando los guardias pasaron apresurados, espada en mano.

"¡Pero estoy seguro que vi a alguien corriendo por aquí!" Jadeó uno en su desconcierto, deteniéndose para coger aire.

"Y era una chica."

"Sí, oímos el grito."

__

¿Están persiguiendo a una chica?** Syaoran estaba escondiéndose detrás de algunas cajas.**

"Vamos. Busquemos por allí." Y salieron corriendo. Syaoran empezó a seguirlos pero oyó algo. Sollozando. Se dio la vuelta, imperceptiblemente sosteniendo su respiración, e intentó localizar la dirección del sonido. De repente algo asaltó sus sentidos. Ese sentimiento débil se había vuelto fuerte, una presencia agradable y consoladora. Era arrastrado por ese aura. El sollozo se hizo más sonoro. Se paró. Ella estaba allí, delante de él, pero él no podía verla. Entonces la tenue luz que venía de la calle cayó sobre alguien agachado entre algunas cajas. Calmadamente, él se arrodilló ante ella, pero ella no lo notó. Estaba demasiado asustada. Él cogió su hombro y ella levantó rápidamente la cabeza.

"¡Por favor no me hiera de nuevo! ¡Por favor!" Rogó ella.

"Ssshhh. Calla. Nos van a oír." Pero fue demasiado tarde. Los guardias ya lo habían escuchado.

"¡Eh, chicos! ¡Hay algo en esta callejuela!" Cinco guardias aparecieron. Syaoran puso su mano encima de su boca y la llevó detrás de algunas cajas grandes. Podía sentir como ella intenta librarse, pero estaba demasiado cansada para luchar. A través de algunos huecos, Syaoran podía ver las siluetas de los guardias que pasaban. Inconscientemente sostuvo su respiración y atrajo a la chica más cerca de él. Una mano abrazó su cintura y la otra todavía estaba encima de su boca. Un guardia hizo una pausa para examinar esas cajas. Syaoran la agarró más fuerte y ella hizo una mueca de dolor, gimiendo un poco por el dolor. No fue muy fuerte, pero era lo bastante para que el otro hombre los oyera.

"Hay algo aquí." Llamó a los otros y empezaron a quitar las cajas, Syaoran sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, preparado para explotar por la tensión. También sentía algo mojado en sus manos. Dos lágrimas rodaron de los ojos de la muchacha y cayeron sobre su mano. Suavemente la acercó más, su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos, preparado para ser encontrado. Entonces, finalmente...

"¡¡¡Miau!!!" Un guardia pisó la cola del gato que había seguido a Syaoran.

Los guardias dieron un salto atrás, sorprendidos. Empezaron a reírse.

"¡Era un gato! ¡Simplemente un gato!"

"Vamos. Ella no está aquí. Ya debe de estar muy lejos."

"Por lo menos le hice una marca que la hará pensárselo dos veces antes de romper el toque de queda."

__

¿La han herido?** Syaoran miraba hacia abajo a la chica, aunque no pudiera ver su cara.**

"¿Estás herida?" murmuró. No hubo ninguna contestación. "Hey."

Todavía nada. En ese momento notó que estaba inconsciente, pero viva. Podía sentirla respirar en su cuello. Despacio y cuidadosamente, él se levantó con la chica en sus brazos. Cuando la levantó, notó sangre en la mano que tenía alrededor de su cintura. Inmediatamente corrió a casa, dos veces más cauto que antes.

__

Continuará...

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¡Review!

^_^

KayJuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

****

N. de la Traductora: Esto se pone interesante, verdad??? Bueno no tengo nada que decir, así q hasta la próxima traducción.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia a la Traductora (yo) a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	3. El Pasado

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 3 

__

Ciudad de Glanz - Cinco Siglos en el Pasado

Gritos en la oscura noche, fuegos ardiendo en varias partes de la ciudad, encendiendo el cielo en su luz anaranjada. Soldados Verborgen marchando, gritando órdenes.

"¡No, por favor! ¡No mi casa!" Las palabras vinieron de un hombre que fue echado fuera de su casa, junto con su familia. Dos niñas pequeñas se encogieron de miedo contra su madre, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Ya no es tuya!" el soldado implacable retorció. Su negra armadura brilló en la luz de los fuegos que estaban consumiendo la ciudad. "¡No queméis esta casa!" ordenó a los portadores de las antorchas.

"¡Sí, Matsuba!"

El hombre miró con incrédulo horror como los logros de su vida fueron tomados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vio las caras temorosas y heridas de su familia y su corazón se hundió. Habían perdido todo excepto la ropa en sus espaldas.

Matsuba caminó hacia él. "Será mejor que se levante y corra," dijo con la más odiosa sonrisa de satisfacción que el otro había visto jamás.

"¡¡¡Papi!!!" Gritó una de las niñas, su pequeño tembloroso dedo apuntando a algo detrás de él. El hombre se dio la vuelta. Más soldados en amenazante armadura negra estaban corriendo sobre sus caballos, espadas desenvainadas, cazando a las personas que reconoció como sus vecinos. Parecía ser alguna clase de juego enfermizo. Agarró a su hija más pequeña.

"¡Corred!" gritó a su familia. Su esposa corrió detrás de él, llevando a la otra niña.

Un sonriente Matsuba se quedó detrás, riéndose de la escena, sus pequeños ojos brillando con satisfación.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" La pregunta le sobresaltó y se giró.

"¡Oh, eres tú, Arai! ¿Por qué esa cara seria?"

"¿No lo puedes oír? ¿Los gritos, los sollozos? ¡La ciudad está siendo destruida!"

"Podemos dejar el incendio para después." Matsuba miró a Arai desconcertado. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No estamos destinados para dominar y ellos ser dominados?"

"¿Pero por qué quemar la ciudad?"

"Para eliminar lo que no se quiere y eso significa la mayoría de la ciudad. ¿Ves esta casa?" Dio un paso atrás, ondeando un brazo pesado al edificio. "Salvado para mí. Está bien construido."

"¿Pero el dueño?"

"Decidió irse," Matsuba contestó serenamente. Él miró alrededor. "No puede haber nadie más escondiéndose aquí. Sigamos. Los indeseables se están reuniendo en la plaza mayor."

Arai murmuró bajo su respiración, caminando despacio.

La voz de Matsuba era seca. "Ten cuidado, Arai. Cualquiera que no te conozca puede sospechar que estás disgustado con nuestro sistema."

Arai cabeceó en silencio. _Él realmente tenía que tener cuidado_. Matsuba nunca podría cuestionar su lealtad a la ideología de sus personas, pero otros podrían, si lo oyeran. _¡Y tendrían razón!_

Una ruidosa, inquieta muchedumbre se reunió en la plaza mayor y las calles cercanas. En medio de la rosa cuadrada un monumento - una muchacha joven en un caballo blanco - el símbolo de su civilización. Era casi posible sentir el viento que soplaba su pelo detrás de ella. Pero ahora, el sentimiento era uno de miedo y calor. Detrás del monumento estaba el gran Palacio de Glanz desde donde el Emperador tenía que cada noche estar arrastrando y asesinando. Soldados en armadura negra, sus caras tan duras como las piedras del palacio, de pie en el lugar de los guardias del palacio. Y allí en el gran balcón desde donde el Emperador siempre se dirigía a las personas, estaba un extraño. Su armadura, en negro y rojo, mostró que él era el líder de los Verborgen.

"¡Silencio!" La orden sonó y el fragor cayó al instante. Las caras ansiosas se voltearon al balcón.

"¡Personas de Glanz, ahora estáis bajo nuestro control!" El hombre en la armadura roja habló en tono culto, apenas enmascarando un tono de triunfo. "¡Averiguaréis que esto no sólo está pasando aquí sino también en cada ciudad importante del mundo en este preciso momento!"

Medio oculto en la oscuridad, Arai frunció el entrecejo con disgusto cuando miró arriba en el balcón.

"¿Por qué están haciendo esto?" Gritó alguien en la muchedumbre.

"Es bastante simple. Merecemos una mejor posición. Somos la raza superior. ¡Uno de nosotros es más valioso que todos vosotros juntos!" La muchedumbre tembló.

"¿Van a matarnos?"

"Ésa era la idea inicial pero simplemente mataros nos causarían muchos más problemas y de hecho los necesitamos." Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa era malévola. "¡Ahora nos servirán como nuestros esclavos! Y yo - yo soy vuestro Emperador, Todashi Ohira."

"¡Nunca lo serviremos! ¡¡¡No puede forzarnos!!!" Una voz diferente, fuerte y desafiante.

"¿No puedo? Mirad." Los ojos oscuros de Ohira buscaron en la chusma y localizaron al dueño de la voz rebelde. Un movimiento veloz de su mano y todas las personas que rodeaban al rebelde fueron tirados a los lados. El defier permaneció solo. "Tú _harás_ cualquier cosa que nosotros queramos."

"No lo haré." Los labios del rebelde apenas se movieron como si se estuviera haciendo una promesa a sí mismo.

"¡Veremos eso!... ¡¡¡Arrodíllate!!!" ordenó el Emperador.

"¡Me niego!"

El emperador Ohira concentró sus energias en el impertinente 'esclavo'. El hombre sentía una ola de calor, como un fuego quemándose dentro de él, la peor sensación que jamás había sentido. Algo empezó a forzarlo, desordenando su mente. Intentó mirar arriba, pero no pudo. Ya no se controlaba.

"¡Arrodíllate!"

Y él lo hizo, de mala gana, su mente gritándole que luchara contra el poder que gradualmente lo consumía pero él no pudo. Gotas de sudor corrieron bajo su cara. Los otros alrededor de él estaban aterrados porque reconocieron que era su gobernador el que estaba en sus rodillas ante el Emperador de Verborgen.

"Puedo hacer que hagas cualquier cosa que yo quiero. Harás bien en cooperar si valoras tu vida..."

Así como él hablaba, soldados Verborgen explotaron el monumento y entonces la amarga realidad golpeó a los ciudadanos de Glanz: ahora estaban bajo el mando de los Verborgen. Los primeros rayos anaranjados del sol de la mañana iluminaron el contorno del palacio, prometiendo un nuevo y bonito día pero para Arai presagió el principio de una era oscura.

# * # * # * #

__

Cinco Años Después

Desde su sala de estar, Arai esperó para que el día pasara. La ociosidad le volvía loco. Alguien llamó y su hijo fue a abrir la puerta. Algunos segundos después, el muchacho regresó con un visitante. Arai levantó la vista.

"¡Clow!" Saludó al hombre.

"Es un placer verte de nuevo, Hideko," dijo Clow. Arai le hizo señaspara que se sentase y entonces se volvió a Mitsuyo.

"Ve a llamar a tu hermana."

"Pero ella está _'muy ocupada'_," dijo el muchacho, imitando la voz de su hermana. "Por lo menos eso es lo que dijo cuando me echó de su habitación."

"Dile que quiero que venga aquí."

"Pero, padre..." El muchacho dudó, renuente. ¿Por qué su padre le enviaba siempre para recados cuándo venían visitantes? Otra mirada de su padre y salió corriendo. Arai cerró la puerta. Empezó a moverse alrededor del cuarto, deteniéndose solo para decirle a Clow:

"Yo... Yo he estado pensando sobre tu proposición y no puedo resistir estar entre ellos más. Me dan asco. Y, Clow, siento que están sospechando de mi lealtad."

"Y con razón. No estás siendo muy cuidadoso. Tratas a los esclavos como a iguales. Ayer incluso agradeciste a uno de ellos delante del general."

"Casi dejé caer los papeles del general y el esclavo vino a mi ayuda. Ni siquiera noté que le dí las gracias."

"Bien, lo hiciste."

"Entonces, quizás deba ir contigo y meterme en la Resistencia."

Clow Reed sonrió. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y Mitsuyo volvió con una bella muchacha de quince años. Su largo pelo de color miel fluía abajo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillando, como siempre lo hacían.

"Reed-San." saludó ella.

"¿Cómo estás, Maaya-chan? ¿Has estado entrenando?"

Ella contestó juntando sus manos e inmediatamente el cuarto estaba lleno con luces que flotaban y mezclaban en el aire - luces rosas, rojas, amarillas, azules y verdes.

"Muy bien, Maaya, ¿pero para que sirve semejante exhibición?"

"Ha estado entrenando mucho, Clow," interrumpió Arai. "Aprende rápidamente y pronto sabremos de lo que ella es capaz. Por ejemplo, ayer, Mitsuyo empezó a actuar muy extraño. Maaya estaba estudiando en su cuarto y oí que ella le dijo a su hermano que le trajera algo de comer. Claro él dijo que no, como siempre. Las cosas estaban en silencio de nuevo y cuando levanté la vista, ahí estaba Mitsuyo, llevando una bandeja con una manzana en ella, no muy propio de él. Ella le hizo obedecer."

"No sabía que habías visto eso..." Maaya estaba pálida pero contenta.

"¿Hiciste eso?" Preguntó Clow, divertido. "Qué raro pero impresionante para alguien tan joven."

Maaya se sonrojó con placer. Clow Reed sonrió. ¡Qué alumna! En el momento en el que él la había visto, cuando tenía un año, supo que ella podía ser igual de fuerte que él. Quizá aun más fuerte.

Celoso de la atención que tenían sobre su hermana, Mitsuyo imitó: "Muy impresionante, Maaya. Pero consigue a otro conejillo de indias para probar tus habilidades..."

Y ellos se rieron pensando con que facilidad pudo ella controlar a su hermano, mientras él estaba de pie allí frunciendo el ceño...

# * # * # * #

__

Pueblo de Orion - Tiempo Presente

Al golpe suave en la puerta, May Yu la abrió encontrando a su hermano, Syaoran, estando allí de pie, parecía cansado, llevando una pequeña carga.

"Rápido, May Yu," Llamó por encima de su hombro a la vez que se dirigía hacia su cuarto. "Trae un poco de agua caliente y toallas. Está sangrando."

May Yu obedeció y Yelan siguió a su hijo con una vela. Syaoran quitó la bolsa de la muchacha desconocida de sus hombros y la puso en la cama, quitándole su capa.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Preguntó Yelan, poniendo la vela en una mesa.

"Los guardias estaban buscándola." Tiró su capa sobre una silla. "Intentaron herirla antes de que pudiera llegar a ella y está sangrando mucho."

Yelan ya podía ver la sangre en la ropa de su hijo y en sus manos. Syaoran abrió un poco la camisa de la muchacha y encontró la herida - un corte de espada justo encima de su cintura. Ese era el porqué de que hubiera llorado en la callejuela. No era amplia, aproximadamente cuatro pulgadas*. Pero estaba sangrando mucho. Suspiró, aliviado al no ser muy profundo.

"Aquí." May Yu aparecía con un cuenco de agua caliente y toallas colgando encima de sus brazos. _(Nota de la autora: Podríais preguntaros - "¿Cómo pudo traer el agua caliente tan rápido?" La respuesta: "Magia." ¿Bastante evidente, no creeis? ^_^)_** Yelan puso el cuenco al lado de Syaoran. Él tomó una toalla, la mojó y empezó a limpiar la herida.**

"Mmm..." Finalmente lo vio mejor. "Necesitará algunos puntos. May Yu, trae algo para anestesiarla." Estaba acostumbrado por la rutina. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

De un cajón, tomó lo que parecía ser un equipo de primeros auxilios y, abriéndolo, escogió una aguja...

# * # * # * #

"¿Dónde puede estar?" Fujitaka iba de un lado a otro. Miró el reloj de la pared. Ya eran las nueve y media y todavía nada. Habían estado buscando a Sakura durante cuatro horas. Tomoyo entró, exhausta. "¿Algo?" Exigió Fujitaka.

"Perdón, señor. Busqué arriba y abajo, todos los lugares en los que normalmente se esconde. No he podido encontrarla."

"¿Qué es lo que ha podido pasar? Nunca antes ha desaparecido durante tanto tiempo."

Touya regresó frustrado. Al ver a Tomoyo, decidió hacerla su desahogo.

"¡Tú! ¡Es todo culpa tuya! Si sólo tú-"

"No, Touya. No culpes a Tomoyo" dijo su padre. "Es culpa nuestra. No luchemos. Debemos encontrarla."

"¿Pero dónde? Ya hemos buscado por toda la propiedad"

"Entonces ahora debemos preguntar a los vecinos. Venga."

"Que vergüenza. Qué pensaran los vecinos..."

"¿Por qué me tengo que preocupar por ellos?" Fujitaka sacó una foto. "Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi hija." Y él dejó el cuarto, seguido por Tomoyo.

"Sakura..." Susurró Touya antes de seguir a su padre.

# * # * # * #

Syaoran y Yelan se sentaron fuera del cuarto de Syaoran, esperando a que May Yu terminase de cambiar de ropa a la muchacha. Finalmente apareció, los ojos desorbitados como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo.

"¿Qué pasa, mi hija?"

"Yo-yo..." May Yu no podía evitar tartamudear, así era su incredulidad.

"¿Tú qué?" Syaoran preguntó, levantándose.

"Conozco a esa chica."

"Esas son buenas noticias. Entonces, ¿quién es ella?" Preguntó él acercándose a su sorprendida hermana.

"Ella-ella es..."

"¡Suéltalo!"

"Ella es Kinomoto Sakura. La hermana de Kinomoto Touya, el soldado del Ejército Imperial Rojo."

"¡¿Que?!" Madre e hijo hablaron al unísono.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Claro que estoy segura, Syaoran. Yo cuidé de su abuela durante cuatro meses. ¡Sé como es su apariencia, y ésa es ella!"

"El cuarto es oscuro." Cruzó sus brazos, todavía dudoso.

"Puse la vela cerca de su cara para examinarla. Es ella."

Syaoran se volvió a su madre como si preguntando: ¿y ahora qué?

"Bien, entonces esperaremos y veremos. Debemos acostarnos ya, antes de que los guardias noten las luces y vengan a ver que está pasando."

"Bien... Entonces, ¿dónde duermo?"

"En tu habitación, claro." Contestó Yelan.

"Mamá, yo no puedo dormir allí."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Hay una _chica_ en mi cama."

"¿Y qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que ella te vaya a morder?" Yelan preguntó y May Yu resopló. Syaoran entornó sus ojos hacia su hermana. "Dormirás en tu cuarto, Syaoran. Además, ella podría despertarse y podría intentar escapar de nuevo, y esta vez la cogerían. No hay nadie mejor para vigilarla que tú"

Yelan y May Yu fueron a sus cuartos, pero no sin antes sonreír perversamente a Syaoran. Él dudó y entonces lentamente alcanzó la vela y se dirigió hacia su alcoba. Puso la vela en la mesa y abrió su armario. Sabía que ella no iba a despertarse debido a la droga que May Yu le había dado, pero aun así se quitó su ropa rápidamente y se puso una camisa y pantalones. Extendió una manta en el suelo y se tumbó sobre ella. Entonces notó que no había apagado la vela. Se puso de pie y... Un impulso dio lo mejor de él. Recogió la vela y caminó hacia la chica. Su pelo cubría parcialmente su cara. Apartó el pelo a un lado y la miró fijamente.

__

Así que ésta es Kinomoto Sakura... Es algo mona**. Casi inmediatamente se paró en lo que acababa de pensar. **_¡Qué?! Oh, chico..._** Apagó la vela y se estiró en su improvisada cama. **_Esta va a ser una largaaaaaa noche..._

Continuará 

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¡Review!

KayJuli

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o queja a la traductora a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	4. Comienza el viaje

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 4 

Árboles y flores alrededor. El olor dulce de las flores estaba por todas partes. Los pájaros estaban volando a través de los bosques, su melodía se oía sobre el susurrar de la suave brisa a través de los árboles... Sakura se incorporó sobrecogida. Un lugar tan bonito que parecía ser un sueño. Vio los pájaros volando alto, para los árboles que eran muy alto. Los sonidos del agua fluyendo en un arroyo cercano. Sakura miró abajo. Estaba descalza, sentándose entre flores azules, rosas y amarillas. Su vestido era puro blanco, hecho de un tejido muy ligero, su pelo atado con cintas blancas. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal paz como en ese momento.

"Si esto es un sueño..." respiró ella. "No quiero despertar."

"Oh, pero debes."

Sobresaltada, se levantó y se volvió para encontrar a un hombre allí, sonriendola cálidamente, sus ojos mostraban contento detrás de sus gruesas gafas. Viendo sus ropas, Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Era el tipo de ropa que los Verborgen solían llevar, pero algo diferente. Parecía... antiguo. Él la era familiar... Esa voz.

"Usted... Era su voz la que me decía que corriera de mi casa, "ella dijo.

"Muy observadora. Sí, era yo."

"No entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"¿Te gusta este lugar?" Él se acercó a ella.

"Mucho." Sakura sonrió. No tuvo miedo de él. De algún modo supo que no debía de tenerlo.

"Esto es, o era, el bosque más grande en Wunder. Desgraciadamente, ahora sólo podemos verlo en nuestros sueños."

"Pero yo lo veo. ¿Sólo estoy soñando?"

No había ninguna respuesta durante unos segundos entonces el hombre continuó: "Fue destruido. Dejó de existir hace dos siglos."

__

No puede ser posible**, pensaba Sakura. Pero preguntó: "¿Que pasó?"**

"Los Verborgen cortaron todos los árboles. Todo lo que ves aquí en realidad se ha ido..." Él miró alrededor, nostálgico. Sakura miró fijamente a sus pies sin verlos, una gran tristeza en su corazón. Era insignificante donde estaba ella, ellos siempre estuvieron allí. Clow notó su cara triste. "Pero algún día, crecerán de nuevo," él la tranquilizó.

"¿Cómo?" Sus ojos estaban brillando con lágrimas. "Están matando todo..."

"Esto cambiará, Sakura."

"¡Son poderosos! ¿Quién puede ir contra ellos?"

"_Dos corazones como uno..._"

"¿Conozco esas palabras pero qué quieren decir? ¿Puede decirme quiénes son _los héroes que salvarán el mundo_? ¡Eso nunca pasará!"

"¡Tú debes creer!" Había urgencia en la voz de Clow. "¿Cómo vas a salvar el mundo si _tú_ no crees?"

"¡Oh, espere! Espere un segundo... Está diciendo que..."

"_Tú_, Sakura Kinomoto, eres la esperada. _Tú_ eres la Maestra de las Cards. Y con mi descendiente, tú salvarás el mundo."

"¿La Maestra de las Cards? ¿Sobre qué Cards está hablando y qué descendiente?"

"Entenderás a su tiempo," contestó al misterioso extraño mientras empezaba a alejarse. Sakura se levantó apresuradamente.

"¡Espere! ¡Estoy desconcertada! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para salvar el mundo? ¿Y quién es usted, después de todo?" Ella corrió detrás de él. Él desapareció detrás de un árbol.

"La primera parte de tu misión está completa. Tú lo encontraste. ¿O debería decir, _él_ te encontró a _ti_?" su voz estaba marchitándose pero ella podía asegurar que él estaba sonriendo.

"¡Espere!" Ella corrió detrás del árbol y se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos... ¡no había nadie allí! Pero las palabras todavía venían a ella en ecos:

"No te preocupes, joven Sakura. Yo te ayudaré todo el camino. Cuando estés lista, te daré las Cards. De momento, duerme apaciblemente."

Sobre la cama del cuarto de Syaoran, Sakura murmuraba de manera irregular en su sueño, sus brazos fuera y estirados como si intentara coger a alguien...

# * # * # * #

Syaoran no tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero presumió que eran entre las tres y las cuatro de la mañana. Todavía no se había dormido. A su lado, durmiendo inquietamente en su cama, estaba la hermana de Kinomoto. Kinomoto Touya era el soldado más temido del ejército Imperial en la región. Había arrestado a más de cien miembros de la Resistencia. Muchas veces Syaoran había sido perseguido por él y otros soldados después de haber liberado a sus amigos. Pero nunca lo habían cogido. Ni siquiera habían visto su cara. Syaoran odiaba a Kinomoto, y siempre había supuesto su hermana sería como Touya, sentía que debería odiarla también, al instante. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. De hecho, estuvo frecuentemente vigilándola durante toda esa noche, ¡una chica a la que nunca había visto! Y aún peor: la hermana de su enemigo.

__

No me importa que haya dicho May Yu, en esta chica no se puede confiar.** Ésa fue la excusa que se dio para quedarse despierto toda la noche. Deseó que fuera eso.**

Finalmente, un par de horas después, pudo dormir. No más pronto de haberse dormido sintió a May Yu golpeándole.

"Syaoran. ¡Syaoran, despiértate!"

Apretó sus ojos cerrándolos más fuerte y tiró de las mantas: "Oh.., Déjame solo. Estoy cansado..."

"¡Xiao Lang!" llamó una voz fuerte, y Syaoran abrió sus ojos. Allí, delante de él, estaban May Yu, Yelan y los ancianos. Al ver a los últimos cuatro, se puso de pie.

"Yo - yo lo siento..." él intentó disculparse.

"No hay tiempo, Xiao Lang." Lai Cheng lo interrumpió. "Debes de irte ahora."

"¿Ahora?" Estaba sorprendido. Era muy temprano en la mañana.

"Syaoran, los soldados están investigando todas las casas. Pronto estarán aquí." May Yu le informó.

"Están buscando a la hermana de Kinomoto. Al parecer se escapó ayer." Dijo Yong Yi. Obviamente no habían notado que Syaoran había estado durmiendo en el suelo y que había otra persona acurrucada bajo su manta.

"Perfecto." Syaoran miró a su hermana. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¡No podemos entregarla, Syaoran! ¡Finalmente ha tenido el valor para escapar de su hermano!" suplicó May Yu por su amiga.

"¿Entonces qué se supone que tengo que hacer, May Yu?"

"¿Sobre qué están hablando?" Kai-Foon preguntó a los hermanos. Syaoran apuntó a su cama.

"Esta es Kinomoto Sakura."

Xiao Ping tiró de la manta sólo un poco. Ella estaba durmiendo con una expresión contenta. "¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" preguntó.

"Pienso que no tenemos tiempo para esto, anciano." Yelan interrumpió, pero con un tono muy respetuoso. "Syaoran, vete y llévala contigo."

"¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!"

"May Yu está en lo cierto. Debemos ayudarla, después de todo, ella es descendiente de Maaya."

"Pero-"

"Syaoran, vas a llevarla contigo. Sabes muy bien que si la encuentran aquí, o en cualquier parte en el pueblo, tendremos problemas. Probablemente lo quemarían todo. Debes llevártela."

Syaoran miraba hacia abajo a Sakura. _Ahora cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor..._** Agitó a la muchacha por sus hombros pero ella apenas masculló y continuó durmiendo. May Yu pisó fuerte con impaciencia, diciendo: "Vamos, Syaoran. ¡Solo cójela! ¡No tienes tiempo!"**

Syaoran estaba de pie en la puerta, la muchacha durmiendo en sus brazos y sus bolsas de viaje colgaban sobre sus hombros. "Simplemente perfecto," refunfuñó, escuchando la agitación en el pueblo. Los soldados estaban investigando cada casa con la ayuda de los guardias. Xiao Ping vino corriendo de una callejuela tirando de un caballo por sus riendas. Sostuvo a la muchacha cuando Syaoran montaba encima del caballo. Entonces él se la dio a Syaoran.

"Encontraremos una manera de contactar contigo, Xiao Lang. ¡Ahora vete!"

El joven miraba a su madre y hermana. Ellas estaban en la ventana, mirando su salida. Sus labios se encorvaron un poco hacia arriba. Y salió. Xiao Ping ya había desaparecido en las sombras de la callejuela. Los soldados vieron sólo a Syaoran en la calle.

"¡¡¡Eh, tú!!! ¡¡¡Regresa aquí!!!" ordenaron cuando Syaoran ponía el caballo al galope. Había creído equivocadamente que podría salir inadvertido. Ahora los soldados saltaron en sus caballos y fueron tras él. El joven guerrero estaba acostumbrado a huir de ellos pero ahora tenía una chica durmiendo profundamente en una mano y las riendas en la otra. Era muy difícil. Su caballo galopó a lo largo de la calle y pronto estaban fuera del pueblo, los soldados pisándoles los talones.

__

Tengo que deshacerme de ellos.** Era una noche de luna nueva y Syaoran perdió el camino y terminó en medio de alta maleza. Los soldados no podrían verlo pero podrían oír el tamborileo de los cascos de su caballo. Cuando el sonido se marchitó lejos en la temprana niebla matinal, se detuvieron, no viendo casi nada con las antorchas que tenían en la mano. Pero Syaoran, escondido entre algunos espesos arbustos podía verlos.**

"¿Dónde se fue?"

"Debe estar por aquí, escondido. Su caballo vino por este camino."

Syaoran fue dejando lentamente a Sakura en el suelo, bajó del caballo y pegó su grupa con un palo. El caballo salió disparado en la dirección del pueblo.

"¡¡¡Allí va!!!" Los soldados se dieron la vuelta para seguir el sonido. Syaoran les vio desaparecer en la distancia. Esperó un poco y entonces regresó al camino, llevando a Sakura.

"Pensarías que ella pudiera por lo menos despertarse para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Me pregunto qué droga y cuánta le dio May Yu." se dijo. Miró delante de él. Allí en el horizonte el día ya estaba empezando a abrirse paso ante la noche. "Y ahora tengo que andar todo el camino a la Ciudad de Glanz, llevándola. ¡Perfecto!"

# * # * # * #

__

Esto es tan cálido...** Sakura se acurrucó contra la almohada. ¡Pero que dura almohada era! Espera un segundo. ¿Desde cuándo las almohadas tienen latidos de corazón? Y en que rara posición estaba ella. ¿Parecía como si la estuvieran llevando? Sus ojos se abrieron. La primera cosa que vio era el cielo azul zafiro, sin nubes. Y entonces la dura, cansada cara de un muchacho no mayor de lo que era ella. No parecía muy feliz. Oh, Dios... **_¿he sido secuestrada?_

"¡Suéltame!" Ella empezó a esforzarse en sus brazos. "¡Déjeme ponerme de pie!"

"Eh. Tranquilízate, chica." Syaoran detuvo la caminata. "Podría, si tú me permitieras."

Pero ella no lo oyó. ¡Estaba tan asustada! Cuando Syaoran comprendió que ella no dejaría de esforzarse hasta que él permitiera que ella se bajase, él simplemente la dejó caer en el césped al lado del camino.

"Ya. ¿Estás contenta ahora?" Él se agachó. Sakura estaba mirándolo boquiabierta, sorprendida por el repentino movimiento.

"¿Cómo se atreve usted hacerme eso a mí?" preguntó enojadamente.

"¿No me dejaste muchas opciones, o si?" Él estiró la mano para ayudarla pero ella lo rechazó al lado y se puso de pie sola. Él sonrió abiertamente a su enojo, diciendo "Que temperamento, que temperamento..."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Ella estaba intentando quitar el césped de su ropa.

"¡Qué temperamento tienes!" repitió, cruzando sus brazos.

"¡Me conoces por dos segundos y piensas que ya puedes juzgarme?!"

"Bien, siendo la hermana de quién eres, es fácil de hacerlo." El temor se mostró de nuevo en su cara. Ella sabía que su hermano debía ser muy odiado. Temió por su vida. Quizá la secuestró para sobornar a su hermano. Syaoran podía ver en lo que estaba pensando por la expresión en sus ojos. "No te preocupes. No voy a dañarte. Ni siquiera quería que estuvieras aquí, pero mi hermana me hizo ayudarte." suspiró.

"¿Tu hermana?"

"May Yu Li."

"Oh, estás mintiendo."

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Porque May Yu me dijo una vez que ella tenía tres hermanaa y un hermano pequeño."

"Ella siempre dice que soy su hermano pequeño porque soy el más joven."

"Mientes." Ella cruzó sus brazos también, desafiándolo.

"Bien, piensa lo que quieras. Pero considera esto: ¿quién, en su sano juicio, te ayudaría sabiendo que eres la hermana de Kinomoto? Si no fuera por mi hermana y porque mi madre me dijo que llevara conmigo, ahora hubieras regresado a casa. Y a propósito, no fue muy inteligente de tu parte romper el toque de queda, ¿sabes?"

"¿Toque de queda?"

"Sí. Podrían haberte matado. Deberías de saber como son los amigos de tu hermano" Ella lo sabía. Eso es por lo qué ella estaba allí en primer lugar. Sakura le miró fijamente. Se parecía un poco a May Yu; algunos trazos de su cara, el color del pelo. Y tenía razón. ¿Quién la ayudaría sabiendo quién era? Pero era muy terca.

"Vale, entonces eres el hermano de May Yu. Pero ¿quién te dio derecho para llevarme?"

"O era eso o arrastrándote todo el camino."

"¡Yo no te dí permiso!"

"Yo no estoy muy contento, chica."

"No puedes hablarme así."

"Escucha," él miró directo a sus ojos. "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí de pie discutiendo contigo." Y empezó a alejarse, diciendo por encima de su hombro: "Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres; puedes volver al pueblo si quieres o puedes venir conmigo si quieres. A mi realmente no me importa."

Sakura estaba inmóvil. "¿Dónde vas?"

"Ciudad de Glanz."

"¿Ciudad de Glanz?..." murmuró. Quedarse estaba fuera de cuestión. Y volver... inconcebible. Él estaba caminando rápidamente. Ella corrió detrás de él. Syaoran la miró, levantando una preguntona marrón. "Yo- yo creo que iré contigo..." dijo ella calladamente. Syaoran cabeceó. Caminaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente ella sintió algo picándola. Levantó un poco su camisa.

"¡¡¡¡Oh, Dios mío!!!! 1, 2, 3..."

"Doce puntos." completó él, sin mirarla.

"Ahora recuerdo lo que pasó..." Ella lo miraba pero los ojos de él estaban investigando el horizonte. "Gracias..."

"¿Por qué?" Se volvió a ella. No esperaba oír esas palabras de ella.

"Por salvar mi vida..." Cabeceó él en contestación, su cara no mostraba su sorpresa. "Mmm... tú ya sabes mi nombre, pero..."

"Li Syaoran."

"Oh. Encantada de conocerte, Sy-"

"Li está bien." Él la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera decir su nombre. Nadie le llamaba por su nombre fuera de su familia.

"Vale,... Li."

"Y lleva tus propias cosas." Le dio su bolsa.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Sakura empezó a tararear una melodía para sí misma.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Syaoran.

"¿Qué?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Estate callada." ordenó.

"Y yo soy quien tiene mal temperamento," dijo ella bajo su respiración.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que debería haber traído un cesto." Él la miró extrañado. Sakura solo sonrió.

# * # * # * #

Era inútil intentar detenerla. Ella había estado tarareando esa tonta melodía todo el día y dos horas antes de que él hubiera decidido permitirle dejarla a su manera. Ella solo tenía que tararear. Diez veces le pidió que se detuviera, pero diez minutos después ella empezaría de nuevo, sin incluso notarlo. A veces incluso cantaba partes de la canción.

"_Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte..._" ella cantaría.

"Finalmente." Suspiró con alivio, viendo la Ciudad del Valle.

"Mmm... ¿Dónde estamos?"

"En la Ciudad del Valle." Él apuntó.

"¡Oh, siempre he querido ver esta ciudad! ¿No es el centro de los comercios de la provincia?"

"Lo es, pero no sé por qué querrías venir a este lugar. Oh, y eso me recuerda... Tu hermano es bien conocido aquí también."

"Genial..." Ella suspiró, fastidiada.

"Así que no puedo llamarte Kinomoto. Diré que eres mi hermana."

"¡No quiero que la gente piense que soy tu hermana!"

"Entonces eres mi esclava." Sonrió perversamente.

"¿Por qué no puedes decir simplemente que soy tu amiga o algo así?"

"También soy bien conocido aquí. No se meterían con mi hermana. Pero una amiga... Ya podrías considerarte secuestrada."

"¿Por qué?"

"Probablemente te venderían como una esclava. Con esos ojos..." se sorprendió a sí mismo, pero ella ya lo había oído.

"¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?"

__

Oh, hombre... Tuve que decir eso en alto...

"Hum... Bueno..., Yo-yo s-sólo es que..." tartamudeó. "Ellos son..."

"Ellos son..."

"Ellos son..." ¡Una salida! "Son verdes. Muy raro en una esclava."

"Oh. Sí, supongo que lo es." Se lo había tragado.

"Ponte tu capa y tápate con la capucha. Será mejor si no ven tu cara."

"¡Pero hace mucho calor! Hemos paseado el día entero sin detenernos. ¡Deben ser las cuatro, tengo hambre y estoy sedienta, el sol está más caliente que el infierno, ¡¿y quieres que me ponga mi capa?!" _¡Qué exasperante era!_

"Haz lo que quieras." _¡Ahora era el doble de exasparante!_

"Apuesta a que lo haré," replicó ella. Ahora estaban en la verja de la ciudad. Los ojos de Sakura estaban brillando cuando caminó a un mundo de bullicio y ruido - había personas que vendían cosas, intentando llamar la atención sobre sus artículos. De repente notó que habían personas mirándola, observándola, apuntándola. Principalmente hombres. Ella decidió obedecer a Syaoran sólo por esta vez y se puso su capa. Entonces ella agarró su manga, echando una mirada alrededor, asustada. Syaoran sonrió triunfalmente. Había ganado esta vez. Syaoran vio a un muchacho de trece años que llevaba una bolsa con frutas y verduras.

"¡Eh, Lusheng!" llamó Syaoran.

"¡Li!" El muchacho se dio la vuelta alegremente y caminó hacia él. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito un lugar para esta noche."

"Seguro." Lusheng miró a Sakura. Ella todavía estaba con la mirada fija en algunos hombres que estaban mirándola fijamente. "¿Quién es ella?"

Syaoran dudó y Sakura dijo rápidamente:

"Soy su hermana. Soy su hermana."

"No, no lo eres." dijo Lusheng.

"Lo es." le dijo Syaoran. Lusheng estaba desconcertado. "Vamos a tu casa. Allí podemos hablar."

Después de unos minutos estaban delante de un edificio. Lusheng puso su mano en su bolsillo buscando algo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Syaoran.

"¿No me digas que lo has perdido de nuevo?" Syaoran dijo. "Tu madre estará tan contenta..."

"Llama a la puerta y no digas que me viste. Creo que dejé las llaves en la tienda."

Syaoran llamó mientras Lusheng corría lejos.

"Ese muchacho nunca cambiará..." murmuró Syaoran. La puerta la abrió una mujer alta, de cabello castaño en sus treinta.

Su cara irrumpió en una sonrisa. "¡Syaoran!"

"Hola, Chunyan." Ella lo abrazó alegremente. Sakura todavía no dejaba ir su manga.

"¡Es tan bueno verte! ¿Y quién es la chica?"

"Es una larga historia. ¿Podemos entrar?"

"Claro." Abrió más la puerta y entraron. Sakura miró alrededor de ella...

"Pero... ¡Cuántos animales de peluche!" exclamó, apuntando a los sacos llenos de ellos que estaban en el vestíbulo.

"¿Te gustan los animales de peluche?" preguntó Chunyan.

"¡Mucho! Los adoro. ¡Son tan suaves y tiernos!"

"Puedes mirarlos, si lo deseas."

"¡Gracias!" Ella se arrodilló al lado de un saco y empezó a tomar los peluches, uno por uno.

"¿Así que el negocio va bien, eh?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Oh, sí. Y tengo más pedidos."

"Eso está bien." Sakura ya no estaba escuchándolos.

"¿Ahora, que tal si le explicas a tu hermana quién es la chica?"

"Primero, dime cómo están las cosas por aquí." Cambió el asunto.

"Si quieres saber de mí, lo mismo de siempre. Si quieres saber sobre la Resistencia..." Ella sonrió a sabiendas. Supo desde un principio que esto era lo que quería oír. "El grupo fue traicionado."

"¿Qué?"

"Por suerte descubrieron al alcahuete (nadie muy importante en la Resistencia) antes de que pudiera hacer aténtico daño. Tsukishiro lo había pagado. No sé cuánto por información que lo llevara a la captura de cualquiera. Arrestaron a Yamazaki."

"Yamazaki de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que sacarlo de prisión antes de que le cuelguen?"

"Realmente es un problema para ti, ¿eh?"

"Cada vez que lo saco de prisión tengo que hallar otro lugar dónde no sea reconocido." Suspiró. "¿Cuándo es el ahorcamiento?"

"El Domingo."

"Pasado mañana... Bien, creo que tendré que hacer algo."

Chunyan sonrió y entonces miró a Sakura que todavía estaba estudiando los osos y otros animales de peluche.

"Ahora... ¿La chica?"

"¿La chica?"

"Sí. ¿Es tu novia?"

"¡Oh, venga, Chunyan!"

"¿Quién es ella, Syaoran?"

"No me creerás..."

"Cuéntame y te diré si te creo o no."

"Esa es... Sakura Kinomoto."

Los ojos de Chunyan se agrandaron.

"Kinomoto como en..."

"Touya Kinomoto."

"C-cómo-"

"Larga historia."

"Me gustan las historias largas. Ven a la cocina, haré un poco de té."

"Vale." Él se volvió a Sakura. "Eh, chica."

"¿Qué?"

"Quédate allí."

"No hay problema." Estaba demasiado ocupada para molestarse por su 'Eh chica'.

Y Syaoran y su hermana se fueron para la cocina.

"De verdad quiero oír cómo has terminado con esa chica." dijo Chunyan.

__

Continuará...

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

^_ ^

KayJuli

****

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia a la Traductora (yo) a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	5. El Rescate

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ El Poder De Dos Corazones ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

CAPÍTULO 5 

Chunyan y Syaoran intercambian detalles de sus historias y Syaoran se enteró de que esta vez, no habría ningún juicio para Yamazaki, capturado por duodécima vez - hasta donde Syaoran podía recordar. En el pasado, él podría ser 'libre' (bajo la vigilancia apropiada, claro) después de prometerle al juez de nunca involucrarse de nuevo en ningún tipo de rebelión. Ahora era considerado un múltiple e impenitente delincuente y no habría ningún juicio. De la prisión al patíbulo. Syaoran no tenía idea de cómo salvarlo esta vez por lo que Chunyan le informó debería de haber por lo menos seis soldados vigilando a Yamazaki día y noche para evitar 'problemas'.

"Va a ser un gran evento." Chunyan estaba terminando su taza de té. "Aunque sea colgado por intentar ayudar a otros, no les importará. Nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán."

"No estés tan amarga, Chunyan." Syaoran frunció el entrecejo a la actitud deprimida. Verdad, no estaban viviendo buenos tiempos en los que uno simplemente no podría rendirse.

"Yo no sé, Syaoran..." Suspiró. "Clow Reed creó la Resistencia hace quinientos años. ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Deberíamos de haber logrado algo hasta ahora. Nuestra familia ha estado coordinando cada paso desde el principio, siempre viviendo en las sombras. Cualquier acción que tomamos normalmente falla. Ahora los miembros importantes han sido encontrados y arrestados. ¿Cuánto queda para que cojan a los ancianos? ¿Hasta que te cojan? Quizá solo debamos... rendirnos."

"¡No digas eso, Chunyan! ¡No podemos! Es NUESTRA responsabilidad. Después de tantas dificultades y sufrimiento, eso sería insensato. Sí, está siendo lento, pero nunca hemos tenido tanto apoyo antes."

"¿Apoyo? ¿De las mismas personas que van a mirar el ahorcamiento el domingo? ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dejan? Syaoran, nuestra familia está desapareciendo. Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasará cuando mueras."

"Chunyan..." Intentó razonar con ella, pero ella no le dejaría.

"El nombre de Li perecerá. Tú eres el último. Nuestro padre, nuestros tíos... Mi marido que dio su vida por la Resistencia... Todos ellos se han ido. Ríndete, mientras todavía puedas."

Por un momento Syaoran solo la miró fijamente. Conocía las dificultades que ella había experimentado después de perder a su marido y tener que cuidar a Lusheng que en aquel momento tenía cuatro años. Su marido había sido el tercero en la jerarquía de la Resistencia y había sido traicionado por su mejor amigo.

"Siento que te sientas así, Chunyan. Realmente lo siento. Pero aun cuando quisiera... nunca podría... nunca me rendiría. Algún día triunfaremos. De verdad creo que los ancianos tienen razón. Es tiempo de un ataque masivo. Los Verborgen nunca antes han sido tan vulnerables y los rumores dicen que cada vez son más débiles, perdiendo su magia, por alguna razón. Eso es por lo qué ellos ya no están interfiriendo en las vidas de las personas como solían hacer. Sabemos con toda seguridad que el número de Verborgens está disminuyendo. Hay tantos 'esclavos' que no saben qué hacer con ellos. Por eso es por lo que han tenido que recluir a personas ordinarias. ¿Has observado el Ejército Imperial? Sólo auténticos Verborgen ocupan los altos puestos. La mayoría de los soldados, si no todos ellos, no tienen ningún tipo de poder en absoluto."

"Aun así, ellos gobiernan por encima de nosotros."

"Eso es porque muchas personas están magnetizadas y fascinadas por su poder pero los Verborgen están lentamente perdiendo y un día su gobierno acabará."

"¿Cuántos morirán antes de que esto pase?" preguntó Chunyan, sus ojos estaban empañados. "¿Quién, de aquéllos que amo, será el siguiente en morir? ¿May Yu? ¿Tú? ¿Mi hijo? Duele tanto..."

Syaoran se sentó al lado de ella, con la tristeza en su cara.

"Lo sé, Chunyan..." Su voz baja, su tono tranquilizador. "Pero estamos haciendo esto por nuestros niños, para que un día realmente puedan disfrutar la vida y no sean asustados por los guardias, soldados, generales, emperadores. ¿No quieres eso para Lusheng? ¿Por tus nietos?"

"Claro que lo quiero." Casi susurró, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Entonces no me pidas que me rinda." Syaoran le dio una de sus muy raras sonrisas, casi imperceptible. Chunyan le devolvió la sonrisa, con la cara un poco roja.

"Odio las reuniones lacrimógenas", dijo una voz y los hermanos levantaron la vista para ver a un Lusheng cansado mirándolos fijamente desde la puerta. La cara de Syaoran regresó a su expresión normal: un ceño.

"¿Qué has perdido esta vez?" preguntó Chunyan. Los ojos de Lusheng salieron disparados como dagas a Syaoran y cualquier forastero habría visto inmediatamente el inequívoco ceño de Li que traicionó su relación.

"No soy culpable." le dijo Syaoran. Lusheng parecía aceptar la palabra de Syaoran. Después de todo no había ninguna manera de que él le pudiera esconder algo a ella.

"¿Cómo lo supiste, madre?" Ella se levantó y despeinó su pelo, amorosamente.

"Nadie toma una hora y media para comprar unas cosas en la tienda que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Qué y dónde?"

"Las llaves; entre las naranjas." Chunyan suspiró.

"No ha perdido la cabeza porque está atada a su cuello." dijo Syaoran serenamente.

"No tú también, Li."

"¿Por qué no puedes llamarlo 'tío'?" Chunyan tomó la bolsa de su hijo y lo puso en un mostrador al lado de la estufa.

"Tío es para bebés, mamá. Además, podríamos ser hermanos."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Chunyan se giró con cara muy enfadada.

"¡Eh - No, mamá! Quise decir, él sólo es cuatro años mayor que yo y-"

"¿Entonces quieres decir que soy vieja?" Chunyan estaba acercándose despacio.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Te ves preciosa, mamá! ¡Tienes treinta y tres años, pero aparentas veinte! ¡De verdad! Solo intento decir que-... ¡Maldita sea! No recuerdo que es lo estaba intentando decir. ¡Pero seguro que no quería decir que eres vieja!"

"¿Piensas que aparento veinte?"

"¡Claro! ¡Definitivamente!"

"Eso es lo que quería oír." Chunyan sonrió. Supo muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero le gustó ver a su hijo confundido. Syaoran estaba sonriendo abiertamente. Lusheng volvió la atención a su tío.

"Has traído a una chica." Cruzó sus brazos.

"De hecho, lo hice."

"Ella dijo que era mi tía. ¿Por qué? Espero que no nos estés traicionando, Li."

"¿Traicionando? ¿Quién?"

"A nosotros. Los hombres Li."

"Tú no eres un Li." Chunyan se rió.

"Bueno, yo soy su sobrino. Eso me hace parte de la familia."

"¿Cómo podría yo traicionar a 'Los hombres Li'?" preguntó Syaoran, casi incapaz de esconder su diversión al esfuerzo vano de Lusheng por ser un adulto.

"Consiguiendo una novia."

"¡Eh, chico! ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Esta vez el tono de Chunyan era serio.

"¡Nosotros somos luchadores, mamá! No podemos tener chicas alrededor," dijo Lusheng. Syaoran y su hermana tornaron sus ojos. "¿Por qué Li permitió que mintiera diciendo que era mi tía?" exigió al jovenzuelo.

"Porque lo es." Chunyan contestó fríamente, seleccionando una manzana y dándosela. "La hemos adoptado y eso es lo que todos necesitan saber. ¿A propósito, como la vamos a llamar, Syaoran?"

" 'Chica' para mi está bien..."

Su hermana lo ignoró. "Mmm... Pienso que deberíamos llamarla Ying Fa. ¡Sí, ése será! ¡Ying Fa Li! ¿Y hablando de ella, qué está haciendo?"

"Durmiendo, apoyada contra la pared." Lusheng, ahora emperchado en un umbral de la ventana, contestó con su boca llena,

"¡¡¡Me olvidé totalmente de ella!!!" Chunyan empezó a dejar la cocina y Syaoran la siguió.

"¿Qué están escondiéndome?" quiso saber Lusheng.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos escondiéndote algo?"

"Gee, no lo sé..." Puso su mano en su barbilla, pensativo. "¿Quizá el hecho de que he adquirido a una tiastra?"

"No sé de que me estás hablando." Syaoran dio golpecitos a su cabeza.

# * # * # * #

Estaban en el centro de la ciudad. La multitud de personas se apiñaban y vendedores gritaban para atraer a los compradores. Empujada de un lado a otro por las personas que tenían prisa, Sakura deseó un lugar dónde poder evitarlos. "Pensé que ayer hacia calor, pero me estaba equivocando," le dijo a Chunyan. Los vendedores callejeros gritaban los precios de su mercancía y los probables clientes devolvían los gritos, en una disputa interminable. Chunyan la acercó por detrás de ella.

"Tú quisiste venir, Ying Fa."

"Lo sé, pero pensé que sería más tranquilo. No puedo respirar. ¡Hace tanto calor!"

"Estamos casi listas para volver a casa. Solo tengo que comprar algunos hilos." Chunyan se rió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura, sin entender lo que era tan gracioso.

"Nunca has estado en el centro de un comercio antes, ¿verdad?"

"No tenía ni idea de como sería. Quiero decir, me imaginé que sería ruidoso, pero no tanto."

"Ve acostumbrándote a esto. Viajar con Syaoran es realmente una aventura. Oh, ahí está la tienda."

Entraron y una anciana detrás del mostrador saludó a Chunyan amablemente.

"¡Hola, Señora Ghil! ¿Las cosas que pedí han llegado?"

"Oh, sí." La mujer puso una caja mediana sobre el mostrador. "¿Y quién es esta joven?"

"Ella es Ying Fa, mi hermana." Chunyan atrajo a Sakura a su lado.

"Encantada de conocerla" Sakura sonrió.

"El placer es mío. Muy educada. Pero no se te parece, Chunyan."

"Somos hermanastras." Chunyan contestó casualmente, examinando el contenido de la caja.

"Ya veo. Oh, encanto, ¿qué has oído sobre Yamazaki?"

"Le colgarán mañana." contestó Chunyan, su sonrisa se marchitó.

"Pobre muchacho. ¿Quién podría imaginar que era un miembro de la Resistencia? Las personas dicen que ha sido arrestado otras muchas veces anteriormente pero hay alguien que siempre lo salvaba."

"Sí, es lo que dicen." contestó Chunyan, como si le fuera indiferente. Otro cliente entró en la tienda pero la Señora Ghil continuó:

"No sabía que iba a ser colgado mañana. ¿Qué pasó con el juicio?"

"No habrá ningún juicio, Señora Ghil." El extraño, un cotilla veterano, se unió a la conversación, diciendo jadeantemente: "Ésta es la decimotercera vez que ha sido arrestado."

__

La cuenta de Syaoran estaba equivocada por una**. Pensó Chunyan.**

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Los ojos del extraño estaban encendidos con el placer de tener la información para restregarla. "Y va a ser un evento. Quieren mostrar que es lo que le pasa a los que se enfrentan al Emperador. Oí que todos tienen que ir al ahorcamiento y que Tsukishiro le preguntó a ese Kinomoto que estuviese allí. Saben que ellos son amigos, y Yamazaki escapó de Kinomoto muchas veces."

Sakura se puso pálida, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo. Tenía que salir inmediatamente. Ver a alguien siendo asesinado era demasiado, pero el riesgo de encontrarse con su hermano sería peor.

"¿Estás bien, Ying Fa?" Preguntó la Señora Ghil.

"¿Eh?" Parecía desconcertada.

"No te ves bien."

"Supongo que tiene razón, Señora Ghil. Dijo que le faltaba aire. Será mejor que la lleve a casa." Chunyan pagó a la anciana. "Gracias, Señora Ghil. Regresaré la semana que viene."

# * # * # * #

Syaoran estaba sentado en la sala, sosteniendo un plano del subsuelo de la prisión. Él ya sabía exactamente donde estaba retenido Yamazaki. _No hay ninguna manera de que pueda sacarle sin ser descubierto._ Oyó abrir la puerta, y después pasos. Por su aura supo que eran Chunyan y Sakura, así que simplemente continuó estudiando el plano.

Chunyan sentó a Sakura en un sofá delante de Syaoran y corrió a la cocina por agua.

"Ustedes dos han estado fuera durante mucho tiempo." Dijo Syaoran, notando el silencio de Sakura. Ella no dijo nada. "¿Se han divertido?" Preguntó indiferente, pero sin ninguna contestación. "¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?"

"¡Syaoran, para ya!" Chunyan regresó con un vaso de agua. "¡No está bien!"

Syaoran miró a Sakura. Estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel, sus ojos abiertos, sus labios púrpura y el temor dibujado por todo su rostro. Se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia ella.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Sus labios se movieron ligeramente pero eran incapaces de entender sus palabras. Él se arrodilló al lado de ella y miró a Chunyan inquisitivo. 

"Su hermano estará aquí mañana."

Syaoran podía ver ahora que aterrada estaba Sakura de regresar. Su reacción a la presencia de su hermano lo hizo evidente.

"Chica..." Perdió las palabras, pero de algún modo, por alguna razón, le dolió verla así.

"Por favor, Li." Ella encontró su voz finalmente. "¿Sé que estoy en tu camino y que soy una carga, pero por favor, podríamos irnos? No puedo quedarme aquí. Por favor." Ella pidió agarrando su camisa.

"Chica-"

"¡Por favor! Me debo ir hoy."

"No me puedo ir ahora. Tengo... algo muy importante que hacer."

"Pero él me encontrará. ¡Él me encontrará!" Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

"Tranquilízate." Le dijo, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Cogió su cara, obligándola a mirarlo. "¡Sakura, tranquilízate! ¡Él no te encontrará!"

"¡No lo conoces!"

"Le conozco mejor de lo que tú piensas" Dijo bajo su respiración. "No voy a permitir que te coja, ¿vale? No lo permitiré." Aseguró.

Parecía que ella estaba tranquilizándose, pero no muy segura.

"¿Me lo prometes?" Preguntó suavemente.

"Lo hago. Te lo prometo." Ellos se soltaron. "Muchas personas estarán mirando la ejecución mañana" continuó Syaoran. "Le será imposible verte. Tengo que hacer algo y mañana nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?" Sakura afirmó.

Se puso de pie y le dio un pañuelo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Voy a hablar con los chicos, Chunyan. Tenemos que establecer algunas cosas."

Chunyan lo siguió medio camino a la puerta.

"Y..." Él dudó. "Cuida de ella."

"Lo haré." Chunyan sonrió. Él cerró la puerta. _Me pregunto cual es su plan..._ Ella regresó junto a Sakura que estaba limpiando sus lágrimas con el pañuelo y recuperando su color de nuevo. El vaso todavía estaba en su mano. "Bebe el agua, Ying Fa. Después puedo enseñarte cómo hacer animales de peluche."

Sakura sonrió un poco y bebió el agua.

# * # * # * #

__

Domingo - 11:45a.m.

"¿Están listos?" Preguntó Syaoran surgiendo detrás de un grupo de cinco hombre, permaneciendo de pie un poco aparte de la muchedumbre que espera por el ahorcamiento. Ellos saltaron al sonido de su voz.

"¡¡No hagas eso, Li!!" Gritó uno de ellos. Syaoran sonrió con satisfacción.

"¿Estamos nerviosos?"

"¡Apuesta a que lo estamos!" Un hombre con un sombrero verde contestó. "Nunca hemos hecho este tipo de cosas antes."

"¡Claro que sí lo habéis hecho!"

"Nunca en la luz del sol, Li" Le contestó un hombre joven con camisa blanca, una cinta amarilla alrededor de su cabeza.

"¡Vamos! Simplemente relájense y háganlo."

"Sí, es muy fácil de decir para ti. Tú no vas a ser el que este al lado del patíbulo." Dijo el más joven de los cinco, de diecinueve años que llevaba gafas pesadas.

"Sabes que no puedo quedarme tan cerca. Y para hacer este trabajo, tengo que permanecer en el fondo."

"Veamos si funcionará..." dijo un hombre en una capa negra.

De repente, un guardia estaba detrás de ellos. "¿Eh, qué estáis haciendo aquí parados?" Los hombres temblaron, pero Syaoran se dio la vuelta serenamente.

"Hablando." contestó casualmente.

"Moveros hacia la plaza mayor. El gobernador pidió que todos estuvieran allí."

"Claro." Syaoran ya estaba de camino, seguido por los otros cinco.

"¿El gobernador también está aquí?" Susurró el muchacho con gafas.

"¿No lo sabías? Estaba en la ciudad y al enterarse del evento, decidió quedarse un día más," Le dijo el hombre del sombrero verde. Había otros alrededor de ellos también dirigiéndose hacia la plaza mayor. Syaoran reconoció a tres personas.

"Ocupad vuestros puestos," Les dijo a los cinco compañeros, mientras se dirigía hacia el medio de la muchedumbre dónde Sakura, Chunyan y Lusheng estaban. "Así que ya habéis llegado aquí."

Sakura y Chunyan saltaron de la sorpresa. Lusheng se rió.

"¡Syaoran! ¿Por qué tienes siempre que venir por detrás?" Chunyan estaba sobresaltada.

"Eres tú quién debería prestar más atención a tu alrededor" Contestó su hermano. "¿Estás bien, chica?"

Sakura asintió. Ella estaba un poco aprehensiva, pero parecía bien.

"Pronto nos marcharemos, ¿no es así?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Chunyan, todo está dispuesto?"

"Sí, Lusheng lo traerá." El treceañero sonrió orgullosamente, ansioso por demostrar su valentía a su tío. "Sólo preocúpate de no llevarlo lejos." Le dijo a su hijo.

"Puedes confiar en mí, Li. Sé lo que estoy haciendo." Dijo Lusheng.

El plan era que después de salvar a Yamazaki, Syaoran saldría de la ciudad y se escondería. Chunyan más tarde le entregaría a Sakura y ellos saldrían. Pero habían decidido que sería mejor guardarla en la oscuridad por su propio bien.

Lusheng estaba radiante. Su papel en el plan no podría ser maravilloso, pero él estaría contento sólo con llevar las bolsas, si fuera necesario.

Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando oyeron los tambores. La muchedumbre dejó paso a los seis tamborileros.

"Ya empieza." Murmuró Syaoran. Él vio al muchacho con las gafas y los hombres con la cinta amarilla que estaban al lado del patíbulo, entre otras personas. Los otros tres estaban un poco lejos de ellos, esperando. Syaoran se marchó, pero Chunyan lo cogió.

"¿No podrías proponer un mejor plan?"

"¿Mejor que esto? No muy probablemente. No te preocupes. Resultará bien." Syaoran desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

# * # * # * #

"¿Y no tienes ninguna idea de su paradero?"

"Ninguna. Ella ha desaparecido en el aire. Es muy frustrante." Touya y Yukito estaban de pie en un corredor en el vestíbulo de la ciudad. La decoración era muy rica. Pinturas en las paredes, alfombras, y oro. Los pomos de las puertas y otros detalles eran todos hechos de oro. Touya y Yukito llevaban su uniforme rojo, las gorras bajo sus brazos.

"Quizá alguien la secuestró." Yukito estaba comiendo una manzana.

"Creo que no. Sería imposible. Ella se escapó, como siempre hace, pero esta vez tuvo éxito. Lleva fuera tres días."

"¿Y has dejado de buscarla?"

"No. El trabajo en la propiedad de mi padre se ha detenido para que todos los esclavos estén buscándola. Mi padre está muy angustiado."

"Lo puedo imaginar. Quizá simplemente está escondiéndose en una cueva o algo cercano. Cuando se canse, regresará."

"Ese es lo que yo le dije. Y cuando lo haga, le enseñaré una lección. Nunca volverá a pensar siquiera en escaparse."

Un joven soldado se acercó.

"El gobernador está viniendo."

"Gracias." Yukito le dio la manzana para tirarla y ponerse sus guantes y gorra. Touya hizo lo mismo. Yukito le dijo al guardia que abriera la puerta delante de donde ellos habían estado esperando, y qué llevaba a un balcón. Ellos salieron fuera al balcón y de allí los tambores pudieron abrir espacio hacia el patíbulo. "¡Silencio!" él ordenó. La multitud miró y el silencio se estableció gradualmente. Sakura tembló. ¡Allí estaba él, de pie en el balcón! Notando su miedo, Chunyan sostuvo su mano.

"No te preocupes, Ying Fa." Ella sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Algunos esclavos pusieron sillones en el balcón. El gobernador, un hombre gordo en sus sesenta años, sonriendo perversamente, seguido por secretarias, esclavos, un general, y otras figuras. Los políticos se sentaban y los otros permanecían a la atención detrás de ellos. El general susurró felicitaciones a Yukito y se sentó al lado del gobernador.

"¡Traigan al convicto!" Seis soldados en dos columnas aparecieron y en medio estaba Yamazaki, sus manos atadas detrás de él. Él estaba charlando:

"¿Saben cómo se inventó el ahorcamiento? Hace mucho tiempo un hombre estaba..."

__

Es asombroso. Va a morirse y sigue diciendo mentiras. Syaoran estaba lo bastante cerca para oírlo, pero Yamazaki era inconsciente de su presencia.

"¿Es él?" Sakura apuntó.

"Sí, ése es Takashi Yamazaki."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí." Chunyan contestó simplemente.

Yukito estaba sonriendo orgullosamente.

"Esta vez lo has hecho, Yukito." Touya le dijo. "Pero veamos quién cogerá al que le liberaba en el pasado."

"¿Es una apuesta?"

"Claro que lo es."

Los guardias llevaron a Yamazaki a los escalones del patíbulo en dónde un hombre con capucha negra lo esperaba. Entre tanto, Syaoran se puso una máscara, inadvertido por guardias cercanos que estaban más interesados en el colgamiento. Sólo se mostraban sus ojos y ellos estaban brillando. Su mano sostenía algo coloreado oscuro, un globo parecido a un colgante.

El hombre de la capucha negra ajustó el nudo alrededor de la garganta de Yamazaki.

"¿Cómodo?" Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Oh, sí. Pero estaría mucho más cómodo sin esta cosa alrededor de mi cuello."

"Lo siento. No puedo hacer eso."

Los tambores empezaron a sonar. Las personas estaban hablando muy ruidosamente ahora. Los ojos de Sakura estaban fijos en su hermano, incapaz de creer que esa persona que amó pudiera ser parte de semejante horrible crimen. Él estaba sonriendo y hablando. ¿Cómo podía? Entonces de nuevo debió de haber visto este tipo de cosas muchas veces antes, comprendió ella. El hombre con la cinta amarilla y el muchacho con lentes llamaron la atención de Yamazaki y él los reconoció. ¡Iba a ser rescatado de nuevo! ¡Qué alivio! El verdugo estaba listo para abrir la trampilla. Entonces todo pasó de repente.

Los tambores se detuvieron, Yamazaki ya no sentía el suelo bajo él. Detrás de la muchedumbre, el colgante de Syaoran se había convertido en su mano en una brillante espada. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y de repente se formó un fuerte vendaval que levantó polvo y suciedad de la tierra. Todos cubrieron sus narices y ojos. Antes de que Yamazaki pudiera sentir el lazo apretando alrededor de su cuello, el muchacho con gafas había subido con sus ojos protegidos por un tejido muy transparente y había cortado la soga con un cuchillo, permitiendo a Yamazaki caerse al suelo, jadeando. Otro hombre lo tiró a través de la muchedumbre a dónde los otros tres estaban esperando.

Así de repente, el gran viento cesó. Touya y Yukito frotaron sus ojos y miraron hacia abajo. _¿Dónde estaba Yamazaki?_

"¡Maldición!" Maldijo Touya. Detrás de los espectadores agachados, podían ver a un hombre joven que permanecía derecho, con una espada en la mano. "No él de nuevo. ¡Guardias! ¡Arresten a ese hombre!"

Los guardias frotaron sus ojos abriéndolos y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Syaoran.

"No... Syaoran." El corazón de Chunyan se aceleró, viendo que había por lo menos veinte hombres persiguiendo a su hermano.

"¡¿Syaoran?!" Preguntó Sakura desconcertada. Allí estaba él, permaneciendo en posición de batalla. La confusión empezó, causada por el hombre de la capa negra y el otro con el sombrero verde. El pandemónium se desató.

Un soldado estaba a punto de derrumbar su espada en la cabeza de Syaoran, pero él se apartó a un lado. Desde la esquina de su ojo, vio un puño que venía y lo esquivó de su camino. El puño derribó al otro soldado enseguida.

"Bien dado." Dijo Syaoran. Sakura y Chunyan estaban mirando desde lejos. Incluso con todo el caos de alrededor, ellas podían ver a Syaoran siendo atacado, aunque estaba apartándose de cada golpe.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!" Preguntó el general a Yukito, furioso por que su entretenimiento había sido cortado. Yukito maldijo algo y decidió que él mismo perseguiría al impertinente muchacho que había estropeado todo. Touya lo siguió.

"Hay muchos atacándolo, Chunyan." Dijo Sakura, observando a Syaoran. Cada vez aparecían más soldados y guardias. Sakura se desprendió de la mano de Chunyan y corrió hacia Syaoran.

"¡No! ¡Ying Fa! ¡Regresa aquí!" Chunyan intentó cogerla pero Sakura ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Entonces Syaoran intentó perderse en medio de la muchedumbre. Vio que Lusheng le traía un caballo. Las verjas estaban abiertas y él podría escapar fácilmente. Todavía estaba lejos del caballo cuando vio a Chunyan sola y supo que había perdido a Sakura. Él se detuvo, intentando sentir donde estaba ella, pero era imposible bajo esas condiciones. Personas empujando, gritando, corriendo. De repente oyó un grito que venía desde detrás de él y un porrazo fuerte. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un guardia gimiendo, frotando su cabeza, y Sakura estaba de pie allí, sosteniendo un tablón.

"He pensado que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda." Dijo serenamente. Durante algunos segundos la miró fijamente sorprendido, pero entonces descubrió que Tsukishiro y Kinomoto venían por su camino. Su espalda estaba hacia ellos y por eso no pudieron ver su rostro.

"¿Ves a Lusheng allí?" Jadeó Syaoran. "Intenta llegar hasta él. Yo estaré detrás de ti."

"Pero yo quiero ayudar..."

"¡Ahora, Sakura!" Él la empujó y estuvo fuera de su vista en unos segundo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Kinomoto que venía por su camino con una expresión muy enfadada.

"¡Tú de nuevo!"

"No es un placer verte de nuevo, Kinomoto, estoy seguro." Dijo sarcásticamente, sosteniendo su espada. Tsukishiro estaba detrás de su amigo, decidiendo si permitirle hacerse cargo del muchacho. Syaoran estaba listo para luchar contra él, pero casi al lado de él, vio a Lusheng con el caballo pero no a Sakura.

"Maldita sea. Se ha perdido." Syaoran decidió dejar la lucha para otro momento y corrió al caballo. Lusheng se marchó para que Kinomoto y Tsukishiro no lo vieran. Syaoran montó en el caballo y miró alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Las calles tenían más espacio ahora, pero tenía que tener cuidado y no correr debajo de nadie. Descubrió a Sakura a treinta yardas, buscando a Lusheng. "¡Chica!"

Ella se dio la vuelta y le vio venir rápidamente. Abrió sus brazos y él se agachó, pasando por ella y cogiéndola alrededor de la cintura, subiéndola en el semental. Sakura se giró para ver a Chunyan y Lunsheng despedirse. Ella también se despidió pero entonces se encontró con los ojos de su hermano cuando la miró fijamente con escepticismo. Ella intentó ocultarse contra el pecho de Syaoran pero su hermano ya la había visto.

"¡¡¡Sakura!!!" Gritó. "¡¿¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!?!"

Ella solo lo miró allí de pie, dejándolo atrás. Por un momento sintió remordimientos cuando vio su cara familiar. Ella se aferró a Syaoran por su vida como el caballo galopaba fuera de la ciudad.

Después de un tiempo, estaban montando a través de algunos árboles no lejos de la ciudad. "Él te vio," Dijo Syaoran. "¿No estás asustada?" Él estaba sorprendido de que ella no estuviera alucinando. Solo ayer había visto como había perdido todo el color de su cara al pensamiento de ser vista por él.

"Ya no."

"¿Por qué se debe eso?" Se quitó la máscara.

"Porque me prometiste que no le permitirías cogerme."

"Las promesas pueden romperse."

"No de un tipo que arriesga su vida para salvar a su amigo. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿El vendaval?"

"¿Cómo sabes que era yo?"

"Yo sólo... Yo siento... Que eras tú."

"¿Tú sentiste?"

"Es extraño. Es algo que siempre siento cuando estoy alrededor de ti. Algo en un rincón de mi mente. Cada vez que estás cerca de mí... Lo siento. Es la misma cosa. Sentí que eras tú quién provocó ese viento pero no puede ser porque sólo losVerborgen poseen magia... Oh, olvídalo. Debo de estar perdiendo la razón."

__

¿Realmente puede sentir mi presencia? Esto sólo puede significar que posee más magia en ella que May Yu podía decir. Tengo que prestar más atención es ella.

"Mmm... ¿Li?" Ella interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Vamos a saltar ese precipicio? Pienso que es mejor rodearlo, ¿no crees?" Inmediatamente hizo que el caballo se detuviera muerto sobre sus huellas. Sakura se rió. "¿Qué estabas pensando para que no lo vieras?"

Él la miraba como si realmente fuera la primera vez que la veía. _¡Que sonrisa tan encantadora tenía! _Sus grandes ojos esmeralda estaban centelleando de diversión.

"Sí. Definitivamente necesitas mi ayuda. ¿Sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Creo que realmente voy a disfrutar este viaje después de todo."

"Chica, debes de saber ahora que no voy a la Ciudad de Glanz sólo porque decidí hacer un viaje."

"Lo sé. Estás en la Resistencia." Contestó ella. El caballo iba más lento ahora. Estaban pasando el precipicio que no era muy ancho pero que sería demasiado para el caballo.

"¿Por qué no estás asustada? Debes de haber oído hablar de la Resistencia antes, y nada muy loable."

"Tienes razón. Siempre he oído hablar cosas malas de ella, pero de nuevo, tenemos una cosa en común."

"¿Cuál es?"

"A los dos nos gusta volver loco a mi hermano." Sonrió ella.

"Oh, ¿quieres decir que esta no es la primera vez que la 'chica' se escapa de casa?"

"No, no lo es. Pero nunca he ido tan lejos hasta ahora."

"Puedo decir más que eso."

"Conocías a mi hermano, ¿no?"

"Oh, tenemos nuestras diferencias. A él le gusta arrestar personas inocentes y a mi me gusta liberarlas."

"Ganó algunas medallas por eso, arrestando personas. Desgraciadamente perdió todas ellas. No sabe donde están." Sakura sonrió con el recuerdo, pero Syaoran podía oír la risa en su voz.

"Siento que hay algo mal allí. ¿Qué pasó con las medallas?"

"¿Realmente lo quieres saber?"

"Realmente lo quiero saber."

"Hoy estás hablando mucho conmigo."

"Soy curioso. Eso es todo."

"Vale, entonces... primero pensé en solo tirarlos, pero alguien los podría encontrar. Entonces tuve una idea mejor."

"Esa fue..."

"Los enterré." Syaoran intentó lo mejor de sí pero estalló en una carcajada. Ella continuó. "Cada una está en un lugar diferente de la propiedad de mi padre."

"¿Sabes que, chica? Tienes razón. Creo que quizá podamos ser amigos."

"Estaría mucho más contenta si pararas de llamarme 'chica'."

"Perdón. De ninguna manera."

"Ah... A valido el esfuerzo." Suspiró ella, sonriendo contentamente. Syaoran estaba callado pero entonces ella oyó como se reía calladamente entre dientes.

"Los enterró..."

__

Continuará...

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¡Review!

^_^

KayJuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia a la Traductora (yo) a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	6. El Libro

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder De Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 6 

Sakura y Yamazaki estaban apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol esperando a Syaoran. Estaba intentando coger las direcciones de un anciano mostrándole su mapa, e intentando localizar exactamente donde estaban. El problema era que la edad había hecho al hombre un poco sordo. Entendió mal todo lo que Syaoran le preguntó. Al principio, Sakura y Yamazaki se habían reído, pero después de quince minutos, se cansaron y decidieron descansar a la sombra en el otro lado del camino. Yamazaki había atado el caballo a una rama baja. 

"¿Por qué los hombres sólo piden las direcciones cuándo están seguros de que están perdidos?" Preguntó Sakura, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. 

"Orgullo." Dijo simplemente Yamazaki. 

"Sí, eso es lo que pensaba... ¿Siempre tiene que ser tan terco?" Syaoran estaba empeñado en recibir las direcciones de ningún otro que no fuera el anciano. 

"No lo sé." Yamazaki contestó a su pregunta. "Es tu hermano, no el mío." 

Sakura sonrió triunfalmente, inadvertida por Yamazaki. Cuando se habían encontrado con Yamazaki el domingo anterior en el bosque cerca de la Ciudad del Valle, Syaoran había decidido decirle que ella era su hermana. Para todos era lo mejor. Pero Sakura, claro, sacó provecho de ello. Él tuvo que dejar de llamarla 'chica' (era irritante ser llamada 'chica' todo el tiempo), y él no había tenido otro remedio sino dejarla que lo llamase por su nombre real, algo que prácticamente le había prohibido que hiciera cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Syaoran finalmente había terminado de hablar con el hombre y caminó hacia ellos, mientras enrollaba su mapa. 

"Os dije que estábamos yendo por la dirección correcta. El Pueblo de Destello está sólo a dos millas de aquí." 

"Y te tomó media hora conseguir semejante respuesta." Se rió Yamazaki. 

"Sabías que el anciano era prácticamente sordo," Señaló Sakura. "¿Por qué insististe?" Syaoran solo guardó el mapa, desató el caballo y empezó a irse lejos. Sakura y Yamazaki se dieron prisa para alcanzarlo. 

La cara de Syaoran estaba austera. "Tenemos que tener cuidado. El anciano dijo que Destello ha estado últimamente bajo ataque. Los residentes se rebelaron contra su señor y ahora se han arrepentido profundamente porque llamó a los Verborgens. Ahora están siendo atacados por criaturas mágicas." Sakura y Yamazaki se miraron y estallaron en risa. 

"¿Te creíste eso? Li, ese hombre se está poniendo senil, ¡¿y le creíste?! ¡Incluso mis historias son más creíbles que eso!" Yamazaki estaba riéndose. Syaoran se dio la vuelta, frunciéndoles el entrecejo, pero eso sólo hizo que la idea fuera más cómica. Incluso se rieron más fuerte. Pero entonces, Sakura notó que Syaoran se estaba tomando la información en serio. 

"Mmm... Syaoran, gomen, pero tienes que admitirlo, es cómico." Él no contestó. Ni siquiera la miró. "V-vale..." Consiguieron llegar a la cima de una colina y miraron hacia abajo. 

"Ahí está el pueblo." Syaoran apuntó. En el cercano crepúsculo, el sol se estaba poniendo y la primera estrella, luminosa en el cielo, era visible. El parloteo de los pájaros estaba disipándose durante la noche y una suave brisa susurraba alrededor de las hojas. Con la excepción de eso, todo estaba en silencio. Un momento después, estaban en la verja principal del pueblo. 

"¡Casi las seis!" un hombre estaba anunciando, tintineando una campanilla y dándose prisa a lo largo de la polvorienta calle delante ellos. 

"¿Que está pasando?" Susurró Yamazaki, cuando las personas echaron a correr a sus casas, golpeando las puertas y cerrando las ventanas. "¿Un toque de queda a las seis? Yo no veo a ningún guardia." 

"Esto es extraño..." Syaoran se decía a sí mismo. Sakura estaba entre cerrando los ojos al horizonte. Pestañeó. ¡No era posible! Se frotó los ojos y fijo su mirada aun más detenidamente, llamando la atención de Syaoran. "¿Que pasa?" Preguntó él. 

"Hoy debo de haber estado demasiado tiempo al sol," dijo despacio la chica. "Estoy alucinando." 

"¿Qué?" Él puso su mano en su frente. "Tu temperatura es normal." 

"Bueno, podría jurar que estoy viendo algo grande volando hacia aquí." Ellos miraron detenidamente la cercana figura que batía unas largas alas y que tenía una cola oscilante. 

Sakura fue la primera en hablar. "¡Parece un... un _dragón_! de cuento de hadas." 

"¡No tiene sentido!" Dijo Syaoran pero sin mucha convicción. Y entonces comprendió la razón por la cual todos echaron a correr. Ese anciano podría ser sordo, pero no era ningún loco. Un dragón estaba volando hacia el pueblo. ¡Tenían que encontrar resguardo y _rápidamente_! Así como se le ocurrió la idea, la voz de una mujer los llamó: 

"¡Los de allí!" La señora corrió hacia ellos. "Dejen el caballo. ¡Tienen que quitarse de vista! No quiere animales. ¡Quiere _personas_!" 

El ruido del batir de las alas aumentó ruidosamente cuando el dragón voló sobre sus cabezas, sus grandes ojos brillando en el sol. Era rojo y verde. Algo se encendió en medio de su frente, reflejando la luz del sol desapareciendo. Yamazaki y Syaoran dejaron el caballo dónde estaba y corrieron para la casa a la que la mujer también estaba corriendo. Sin embargo, Sakura todavía estaba mirando fijamente la mancha por donde la criatura había desaparecido detrás de algunas casas._ ¡Una leyenda cobró vida!_ Ella estaba estupefacta. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos eran amplios. Syaoran casi estaba en la casa cuando notó que Sakura estaba en medio de la calle. Corrió de vuelta. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¿Estás esperando a que vuelva?" Agarró su mano y corrieron para la casa, la chica seguía mirando hacia el cielo. 

"¡Li, mira eso...!" 

"¡Permíteme recordarte algo sobre los dragones! ¡Escupen fuego!" Gritó Syaoran y en ese momento exacto, una bola de fuego vino volando abajo al lugar dónde Sakura había estado. 

"¡Olvida eso!" Ella corrió rápidamente. La señora estaba esperando por ellos en la puerta, haciéndolos señas con gestos urgentes. La puerta se cerró de golpe y echó el cerrojo. Syaoran se agachó, mientras ponía sus manos en las rodillas, jadeando. Sakura se apoyó contra la pared intentando respirar, mientras Yamazaki estaba dando una vuelta, mirando al techo como si siguiera el vuelo del dragón. 

"Estuvo cerca." dijo la mujer. Ella miró a los tres adolescentes y sonrió. "Deben de ser viajeros que no sabían lo de la criatura." 

"Oímos hablar de ella." Dijo Syaoran mirando a sus compañeros. Notaron sus ojos. La señora estaba encendiendo una lámpara que pronto envolvió con una acogedora luz alrededor del cuarto. 

"No hay ninguna necesidad de preocuparse ahora. El dragón sólo coge a cualquiera que esté fuera. Estaremos seguros si nos quedamos dentro hasta mañana por la mañana. Mi nombre es Miyuki Arai." 

"Yo soy Li Syaoran. Ésta es mi hermana, Li Ying Fa, y ése es Yamazaki Takashi." Syaoran ya había recobrado su respiración aunque los otros dos todavía estaban jadeando ligeramente. 

"Encantada de conocerla." Dijo Sakura educadamente, pero jadeante. 

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Syaoran apuntando fuera, dónde ellos pudieron oír al dragón volar de un lado a otro encima del pueblo. 

Miyuki suspiró. "Hace dos meses algunos esclavos se rebelaron. Claro no funcionó, y nuestro patrón le pidió más guardias a la secretaria del emperador. Al parecer entraron en una lucha, desde que la secretaria señaló que no tenían guardias extras para enviar a un pueblo pequeño. Para detener la pelea, el mago del emperador creó un guardián, este dragón, para vigilar el pueblo. ¡Para empeorar las cosas, el dragón se, no lo sé, enfadó! Está fuera de control. Ya no obedece al patrón y está destruyendo su plantación, quemando algunas de sus propiedades que no están tan mal. Pero también nos está atacando a nosotros. Aunque desobedece a su amo, el dragón continúa viniendo cada día a las seis en punto." 

"Eso podría considerarse un problema." Dijo Yamazaki. Syaoran estaba pensativo. Acarició su barbilla y dijo a su posadera: "Una criatura que vive a través de la magia podría destruirse a través de la magia." La Sra Arai agitó su cabeza. 

"¿Quién lo intentaría?" preguntó ella. En el silencio resultante, ella se volvió a Sakura: 

"Pareces cansada, querida. Mis hijos están asistiendo a nuestro patrón, así que no regresarán esta noche. Puedes quedarte aquí." 

"Gracias, muchas gracias." Dijo Sakura. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

A tempranas horas de la mañana, Sakura se movió en la cama poco familiar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y echando una mirada alrededor. La luz pálida que se vertía a través de una ventana la mostró que Yamazaki y Syaoran estaban dormidos en otras dos camas. Al parecer, la Sra Arai y sus tres hijos dormían todos en un cuarto pequeño. Yamazaki estaba roncando ruidosamente, con la boca abierta. Estaba abrazando la almohada como si fuera un osito. En cuanto a Syaoran, siempre alerta incluso cuando dormía, sus brazos estaban cruzados encima de su pecho como si estuviera listo para salir en cualquier momento, pero había una cosa diferente. Su cara parecía mucho más serena cuando dormía. De verdad dormía apaciblemente. 

Sakura se levantó y cepilló su ropa que estaba un poco plegada. No se había cambiado de ropa desde que habían abandonado la Ciudad del Valle tan rápido. Su bolsa con todas sus cosas se había quedado donde Chunyan. Tendría que esperar. Sakura anduvo de puntillas fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella. Caminó a la sala, esperando encontrar a la Sra Arai, pero no estaba allí. Sakura se sentó en el sofá y decidió esperar. Un reloj en la pared mostró que eran las seis cuarenta y cinco. Empezó ha inquietarse con sus dedos, no tenía idea de qué hacer hasta que alguien se despertara. De repente oyó un ruido, un ruido sordo, proveniente del armario del otro cuarto. Era un armario de madera, muy usado pero en buena condición... No, había nada malo en él. Pero de nuevo... ¡el ruido sordo! 

__

¿Qué fue eso? **Caminó al armario, abriendo cautamente una de sus puertas. El armario estaba lleno de libros, organizados en orden alfabético. Sakura reconoció muchos clásicos allí. Pero un libro extraño llamó su atención. Un libro rojo y parecía como... **_¿Este libro está brillando? Oh, no debería estar haciendo esto. ¡No! Solo cerraré la puerta y... _**Ella cerró la puerta, ¡pero era ese sonido de nuevo! Se quedó helada. **_¿Podría... Podría ser un... f-fantasma? ¡Después de todo, cualquier cosa era posible en un pueblo dónde incluso un dragón mágico existía! _**Reuniendo su valor, abrió la puerta con un movimiento rápido. El extraño libro cayó a sus pies. **

"Que-" Lo recogió. El libro era rojo y oro. Frotó la tapa con una mano. Tenía la grabación de la cara de un tipo de felino alado con un sol bajo él. El título era _The Clow_. Le dio la vuelta y en la parte de atrás había el dibujo de una luna y un sol con las palabras _The Clow_. El libro tenía una cerradura. Se defraudó- no sería posible abrirlo. ¡Estaba a punto de intentarlo sin embargo la cerradura se abrió sola! Ella se sobresaltó, pensando: "Será mejor que ponga en su lugar este extraño libro. Pero... me pregunto que esta haciendo la Sra Arai con semejante libro raro." Su curiosidad consiguió lo mejor de su sentido del decoro y lo abrió. Dentro encontró... 

"¡Cartas! Esto debe ser un juego o algo." Ella sacó la primera card del libro. Tenía un nombre: "The Win-" 

"¿Deberías estar haciendo eso?" Sakura saltó al sonido de la voz. 

__

Continuará...

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero... oh, bueno. 

...KayJuli 

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N de la Traductora: Aviso importante-- Este fic y mis otros fics en adelante tardarán en subirse-- Razón-- EL INSTITUTO. Disculpen las molestias XD.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia a la Traductora (yo) a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	7. El Dragón

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 7 

Sakura dio un salto atrás, se sobresaltó por una voz en la semioscuridad. No estaba sola y se preguntó cuánto tiempo la habían estado mirando esos ojos. Rápidamente, volvió a poner la card y cerró el libro, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos inquisitivos de la Sra Miyuki Arai. 

"Oh, Yo-Yo lo s- siento, yo simplemente estaba- quiero decir, yo-" Sakura habló nerviosamente, avergonzada por ser sorprendida mirando las posesiones de otra persona. Pero entonces vio que Miyuki estaba sonriendo, no molesta con ella. 

"Tranquilízate, preciosa." Dijo la señora. "Sé que simplemente lo estabas mirando. Realmente te asusté, ¿no?" 

"Sí..." Contestó Sakura calladamente. 

"Ese libro," Indicó Miyuki indicó el libro con una inclinación, "Ha estado en la familia de mi marido durante casi quinientos años. Es muy importante para nuestra familia. Nadie sabe que es exactamente porque nadie lo ha abierto nunca." 

¿Han tenido este libro como un tesoro familiar y nunca lo han abierto? ¡Cómo puede ser que yo lo hiciera- incluso sin una llave! 

Sakura quiso saber más, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para hacer preguntas porque fueron interrumpidas por Syaoran que saludó a la Sra Arai pero como si se hubiese olvidado de la presencia de Sakura. Sin embargo Sakura contestó a su saludo, en callados, dóciles tonos. Syaoran continuó: "Debo salir ahora, pero regresaré pronto." 

"¿Dónde vas?" Preguntó Sakura, siguiéndolo a la puerta. Él meramente dijo: "Quédate aquí." Y entonces él se marchó. 

"Quédate aquí..." Se mofó ella. "Es su frase favorita." La Sra Arai se rió por la mueca que puso Sakura. 

"Los pueblos y ciudades que se dirigen al comercio, como el nuestro, son muy peligrosos para las jóvenes como tú. Él es tu hermano y se preocupa por ti." 

__

Eso es lo que más me enfurece**, pensó Sakura. _No_** es mi hermano pero siempre me está mandando. 

****

"Ahora, ¿por qué no te bañas y te cambias a una ropa más cómoda?" Continuó Miyuki. "No lo hiciste anoche. Sabía que estabas muy cansada." 

Las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron ligeramente. 

"Yo... mmm... No me puedo cambiar de ropa porque... perdimos mi bolsa y todo lo que había..." 

La señora sonrió a sabiendas. 

"Noté eso. Cuando tu hermano se despertó antes encontró el caballo y trajo simplemente una bolsa, la suya." 

"¿Se levantó más temprano?" 

"Cuando el dragón se fue esta mañana, él ya estaba despierto. Le pregunté si quería salir en seguida, porque parecía estar muy impaciente, pero me contestó que tú estabas muy cansada y para permitirte dormir un poco más de tiempo. Al final decidió descansar un poco también. Supongo que no consiguió dormir mucho durante la noche." 

Sakura estaba sorprendida. Li normalmente la despertaría empujándola cuando los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana empezaran a extender su brillo, volviendo el negro terciopelo del cielo nocturno en colores azul, naranja y rosa. La señora parecía no notar el asombro de Sakura y le ofreció prestarle algo para ponerse. 

Sakura le dio el libro a la Sra Arai y se dirigió hacia el baño. Miyuki abrió la puerta del armario y estaba a punto de poner el libro dentro cuando notó algo que hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan de desconcierto. 

"¡No puede ser!" La cerradura. Esa cerradura que por generaciones la familia Arai había intentado abrir _se abrió ahora_. "¿Cómo ha sucedido esto tan extraño?" La pregunta apareció atravesando su mente. Su propio marido había intentado en vano abrir ese misterioso libro y ella había preguntado a menudo que qué maravillas estaban escritas en él. "¿Que podría estar escrito en él?" Se preguntó en alto, sintiendo que después de todo _ella_ tenía el derecho de saberlo. Sin embargo, así como pensó en abrir el libro, la cerradura se cerró sola y una voz se hizo eco alrededor de ella: 

__

"Tú no puedes abrirlo. Tú no eres su dueño, sólo su guardián." 

Se le erizó el pelo de la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a Yamazaki - ¡pero allí no había nadie! Apresuradamente, empujó el libro devolviéndolo a su lugar en el armario y se quedó de pie allí, boqueabierta por ello. 

"¿Su _dueño_...?" Murmuró para sí misma. Del baño podía oír gotas de agua estrellándose contra el azulejado suelo y un bajo: 

"¡Hoeee... Esto está frío....!" 

"¡¿Ying Fa?!"

# * # * # * # 

"¡Di algo! ¡Has estado mirándome fijamente durante los últimos dos minutos!" 

"¡Lo siento, pero pensé que estabas bromeando!" 

"Yo no bromearía sobre algo tan serio." Contestó Syaoran gravemente. Taeko empezó ha andar de nuevo. Casi estaban en el pueblo. Syaoran había ido a encontrarse con Taeko mientras él estaba caminando a casa. Era temprano y podrían hablar libremente, lejos de oídos indiscretos. Los viajeros sólo empezarían a apiñar el camino después de las nueve. Así de extendido era el miedo por los atacantes en ese área que sólo los más valientes se arriesgaban a viajar por la noche o en las horas oscuras de principio de la mañana. Eran las siete cincuenta y cinco en ese momento. 

"No puedo creer esto... ¿Realmente vas a atacar el Imperio? ¡Cuando te vi pensé que tenías un plan y querías mi ayuda, pero nunca soñé que harías algo tan abrupto! Esto requiere pensarlo mucho, planeando..." 

"Ya estoy haciéndolo, y tengo un plan." 

"¿Y qué plan es?" el hombre de mirada ámbar preguntaba divertido, mientras aún seguía sin creerlo. 

"Eso se revelará a todos en una reunión. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que reúnas a todos los cabecillas en Nimbo y allí sabrán todos cuales son mis intenciones." 

"Tomará un mes por lo menos para hacer eso," Contestó Taeko más serio ahora, notando la solemne expresión de Syaoran. 

"Lo sé. Pero hazlo. Me tomará ese tiempo llegar allí." 

"¡Ahora debes de estar bromeando! ¡¿Tú, Li Syaoran, te tomará un mes para llegar al Nimbo?! ¿No eres el valeroso que viaja día y noche sin detenerse y dormir? ¡Tú puedes estar allí en diez días! Lo has hecho antes." 

"Pero entonces estaba solo." Syaoran podría haberse mordido la lengua. Se sentía reacio a hablar sobre Sakura. Aunque comprendió que Taeko sabría de ella en breve, no estaba lo bastante cómodo para hablarle sobre ella. 

"Yamazaki está conmigo," dijo en su lugar. 

"¿Y? Podrías arrastrarlo, como has hecho muchas veces." Syaoran no respondió al tono bromista de Taeko y su amigo continuó: "¿Volviéndote blando, Li?" Syaoran le frunció el entrecejo al instante y Taeko Arai arrojó sus manos en la derrota. "¡Lo siento! ¡Quién dijo eso ya no está aquí!" 

Siguieron caminando en silencio, entraron en el pueblo y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Taeko. Aunque era su casa, Taeko golpeó la puerta. 

"¡Yo abro!" se oyó una voz dulce para sorpresa de Taeko y una joven mujer contestó la puerta, su pelo todavía un poco húmedo. Ella llevaba un simple vestido verde que era una perfecta combinación con sus ojos esmeralda. Los dos hombres se quedaron mudos. Uno intentó suponer quien era la bonita muchacha y el otro pensaba que preciosa se veía. Syaoran se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando tan rápidamente como había ocurrido y preguntó: 

"¿Dónde conseguiste eso?" 

"¡La Sra Arai me lo dio! ¿No es encantador?" Contestó Sakura, alegremente, enseñando su vestido. 

"¿La conoces?" Preguntó Taeko a su amigo. Syaoran suspiró. 

"Esta es Ying Fa..." Syaoran notó una sonrisa muy sospechosa en la cara de Taeko y terminó enfáticamente: "_... mi hermana._" 

"Oh. Yo soy Taeko Arai, un amigo de tu hermano." 

"Encantada de conocerte ¿Arai?" Sakura miró a Syaoran. 

"Ayer, después de que te durmieses, continué hablando con la Sra Arai y descubrí que ella es su madre," explicó. "Por una extraña coincidencia, él es justo la persona que vinimos aquí a encontrar. ¿Ahora, nos dejarás entrar?" 

"Oh, sí. ¡Lo siento! Habéis llegado justo a la hora del desayuno." Cuando los hombres entraron, Miyuki entró en la sala y saludó a su hijo. 

"¿Cómo están tus hermanos?" Preguntó ella. 

"No vendrán hoy. El patrón los dejó con los trabajos de ayer y como ellos no los han terminado todos, probablemente vendrán mañana." Después de conseguir los últimos detalles de los acontecimientos en la propiedad, la Sra Arai volvió a la cocina, tomando a Sakura con ella. Syaoran ya había agitado a Yamazaki fuera de su cama y ahora los tres hombres estaban sentados en la sala. 

El pelo despeinado de Yamazaki se ponía recto en su cabeza. Syaoran escuchó cuando se quejó de haber tenido que tirar su manta de él sin más que un _para que salieras. _"¡Me caí al suelo!" 

"Entonces la próxima vez no tendré que despertarte." Syaoran se levantó y miró hacia la cocina. No, ellas estaban fuera del campo de audio. Regresó, hablando en tono bajo y rápido. 

"No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho, Taeko," dijo. "Debemos salir hoy. Estoy seguro de que Kinomoto y Tsukishiro pusieron una tropa detrás de nosotros. El camino que tomamos es demasiado obvio. Necesito saber ahora si lo harás." 

"Sabes que lo haré, Li. Pero no puedo ir ahora. El patrón está muy disgustado con ese dragón. Está causando mucha destrucción y pérdidas. Ha llamado ha todos sus 'sirvientes' para encontrarlo y echarlo. Mientras el dragón esté suelto, no puedo desaparecer o notarán mi ausencia." 

"¡Pero estaba contando contigo!" 

"Y quiero ayudar, pero mi ausencia pondría en peligro a mi madre y a mis hermanos." 

El silencio resultante se rompió por un: "¿Y si nosotros matamos al dragón?" de Yamazaki, que manejaba una espada imaginaria a través del corazón de la criatura y se imaginó ganando la eterna gratitud de todos. 

Taeko aplastó sus sueños con un fuerte: "¡Eso es imposible! ¿Nosotros? ¿Dónde doscientos hombres han fallado, cómo piensas que nosotros tendríamos éxito?" 

"¡Porque nosotros tenemos a Li aquí...!" Dijo Yamazaki, triunfalmente. 

"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero al parecer es la única cosa que podemos hacer." Dijo Syaoran. 

Taeko estaba perplejo. Hace tres años, él había conocido a Li durante una reunión de la Resistencia. Taeko tenía veinte y Syaoran quince. Desde el principio, Taeko podría decir que Syaoran era muy valiente y juzgó que, antes o después, él sería el líder de la Resistencia. Su predicción se hizo realidad más rápidamente de lo que esperaba porque un mes después, el tío de Syaoran, entonces el líder, había sido cogido, juzgado y sentenciado a muerte y Syaoran había pasado automáticamente a estar en sus zapatos como el líder de la Resistencia, aunque todavía tenía que informar a los superiores Li. ¡Taeko supo que Syaoran sería innovador en su forcejeo pero hoy estaba hablando sobre _luchar contra dragones y destruir el Imperio!_ ¿Estaba él... perdiendo la razón? 

# * # * # * # 

El resto del día pasó silenciosamente. La Sra Arai habló mucho con Sakura. Le dio un poco de ropa que había estado guardando para la hija que nunca había tenido. Y hablando con Sakura, descubrió mucho sobre ella, y aunque el linaje mágico de Miyuki era muy débil podía sentir los grandes poderes de Sakura, todavía escondidos dentro de ella. Miyuki también concluyó que Sakura era inconsciente de su propio poder o habría intentado conseguir el libro. Sakura había visto que había en él y de lo que esa voz había dicho, ella - Sakura - era _la dueña_. Después de todo, _ella_ lo había abierto. 

La Sra Arai le dio una bolsa de artículos útiles a Sakura para viajar. "Yo no permitiría a Syaoran dejar mis cosas atrás de nuevo, si fuera tú," Dijo festivamente. Ella notó una cadena alrededor del cuello de Sakura y en él, una llave. 

__

Ella tiene la llave... Entonces tenía razón. Ella es la escogida. **Por muchas generaciones, la familia de su marido había estado esperando por el escogido con la llave, el descendiente de Maaya.**_ Entonces lo que estoy haciendo es correcto. Es tiempo de permitir a ese libro marcharse. _

****

"Son las cinco y diez. Probablemente hoy no os iréis. Tu hermano no ha vuelto todavía." 

"Y el dragón sale a las seis." 

Sakura ignoraba que en ese momento, Taeko, Yamazaki y Syaoran estaban a la persecución del dragón. 

"¡Estás loco, Syaoran! ¡Estás loco!" Yamazaki se quejó calladamente para que Syaoran no lo oyera... Ellos estaban en un bosque. Syaoran tenía su espada en la mano y estaba liderando el camino. Taeko y Yamazaki le siguieron cerca detrás de él, aunque Yamazaki deseó estar en otro lugar, muy, muy lejos de allí. Syaoran no conocía nada sobre caza, pero siendo una criatura mágica, se sentía seguro de que lo encontraría concentrándose. 

Syaoran devolvió el murmuro. "¿Deseas que nos oiga?" 

"¡Claro que no!" 

"¡Entonces cállate!" Subieron encima de los troncos caídos y empujaron los arbustos lejos y entonces, allí estaba el dragón, durmiendo en una pequeña cueva. Más bien, la cueva era grande pero las inmensas proporciones del dragón parecían reducir su tamaño. 

Los tres pisaron el suelo del bosque cubierto por hojas muertas, asomándose a la cueva. "¿Ahora que, Li?" Preguntó Taeko. "Lo hemos encontrado. ¿Cómo lo matamos?" 

Syaoran estaba pensativo. El dragón dormía como un perro en su perrera. Su cola estaba descansando al lado de él, y su cabeza descansando en sus patas delanteras. ¡Que dragón más feo! Ellos lo sabían aunque nunca habían visto uno antes. El sol se estaba empezando a poner. Tenían que moverse rápidamente. De repente algo en la frente del dragón chispeó, captando la atención de Syaoran. Una piedra, una piedra roja redonda. Syaoran recordó algo que había aprendido años atrás. Una criatura mágica normalmente tenía un punto débil. Algo le dijo que había descubierto el talón de Aquiles de esa criatura. 

"Romperemos la piedra." 

"¿Qué? ¿Qué piedra?" Los otros dos hablaron como uno solo. 

"¿Veis esa piedra?" Apuntó. "Ésa debe ser el punto débil. Si rompemos eso, destruiremos a la criatura." 

"Bien... ¿Y quién va a conseguir acercarse tanto como para hacerlo?" Preguntó Taeko. Syaoran se puso de pie y caminó decidido hacia el monstruo. 

"¡Li! ¡Li!" Sus amigos llamaron con desesperación pero él parecía no oír. En su mente pensaba que él lo necesitaba: La ayuda de Taeko. Tenía un programa que seguir. Había pensado en todo, y había puesto una fecha. No podía retrasarse. Taeko necesitaba irse esa noche también y si eso significaba tener que anular a ese monstruo, entonces él, Syaoran, tendría que ser quien lo hiciera. ¡Aquí y ahora! 

Caminó impávidamente hacia el confiado dragón, llegando hasta una parada a unos pies de la boca de la cueva. Reuniendo todo su valor, levantó su espada pero de repente... 

"¡¡¡Aaaarrrggghhh!!!" 

... Los ojos rojos del monstruo estaban abiertos y brillaban perversamente hacia él, pareciendo suponer las intenciones de Syaoran. Syaoran se retiró un poco y empezó a ir a sus pies, estorbados por el reducido espacio. El dragón rugió y un río de fuego fluyó en la dirección de Syaoran. 

"¿Chicos?" Gritó. "¡¡¡Corred!!!" 

Yamazaki y Taeko ya habían corrido lejos, distraído de las ramas que pegaban sus caras. Syaoran estaba cerca de sus talones. El dragón voló tras ellos, sobre los árboles, la batida de sus alas causaban que las ramas y hojas ondearan delante y atrás. En el crepúsculo creciente, Yamazaki tropezó encima de una raíz y casi se cayó sobre su cara, pero Taeko lo levantó justo a tiempo. 

__

Quizá ésa no era una idea buena**, pensó Syaoran, sintiendo una emoción a su salvaje carrera. Podía ver la criatura sobre ellos, a través de los árboles y agradecía al espeso follaje que parcialmente los escondía de esos brillantes ojos. Los pájaros que estaban en los árboles emprendieron el vuelo sonando asustados. Los tres hombres saltaron encima de un pequeño arroyo. **

"¡¡¡Mira, Li!!!" Apuntó Taeko. "Una pequeña cueva. ¡No podrá conseguir entrar! ¡Escondámonos allí!" Corrieron hacia la cueva. Desgraciadamente, había bastante cuarto para que el dragón aterrizara delante de la cueva. 

"¡Argh!" rugió mientras intentaba poner su cara dentro de la cueva. Ellos se apretaron a un crujido en la piedra. Justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento el dragón escupió una bola de fuego en la cueva que de repente estaba tan caliente como un horno. 

"¿Más ideas brillantes, Li?" La voz de Yamazaki se agitó tanto como sus piernas. Se quedaron allí durante mucho tiempo, esperando. El dragón se agachó fuera a esperar a que salieran. Después de un rato, pegó una garra dentro de la cueva y Syaoran lo atravesó diestramente con su espada. 

"¡Aaarrgghhh!" La garra se retiró con un rugido de dolor y oyeron el batir de sus alas cuando se puso en marcha al cielo de tarde. 

"¡Vamos! ¡Debemos cogerlo!" Dijo Syaoran, corriendo ya fuera de la cueva. Notaron que ellos estaban en la cima de una colina y podían ver absolutamente bien el pueblo debajo de ellos. 

"Oh, no..." Taeko dijo, mirando el pueblo. 

"Eso no puede ser bueno." Yamazaki miraba a Li. "¿Ahora que?" 

El dragón estaba volando alrededor del pueblo, poniendo los árboles ardiendo. Al parecer supo lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba asustando a los lugareños antes de atacar las casas. Syaoran corrió abajo la colina. Sabía donde estaban los caballos. Saltó encima de unas grandes raíces levantadas, cayéndose casi dos veces, y finalmente llegó a los caballos, montando el suyo y galopando lejos. Yamazaki y Taeko estaban lejos detrás, sus llamadas eran casi inaudibles. 

Dentro del pueblo, la Sra Arai estaba corriendo de ventana a ventana, cerrándolas. "¡¡¡Es el dragón!!! ¡¡¡Es temprano!!!" 

"¡Syaoran y los otros todavía están fuera!" Gritó Sakura. En la calle, los lugareños estaban corriendo de terror, buscando resguardo. Sakura abrió la puerta. "¡Yo los encontraré!" 

"¡No, espera! ¡Debemos quedarnos aquí!" Demasiado tarde. Sakura ya estaba fuera y ahí estaba el dragón, justo delante de ella. Estaba en medio de la calle, rugiendo furiosamente. Sakura oyó un pequeño lamento al igual que la criatura. Una niña pequeña estaba exactamente entre Sakura y el monstruo, llorando por su madre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura corrió hacia la niña antes de que el dragón levantara una gran garra para golpearla. ¡Sakura arrastró la niña aterrada a sus brazos y corrió! El dragón estaba de nuevo en el aire. 

Sakura se encontró con una calle lateral, buscando algún lugar para esconderse. El dragón estaba justo detrás y sobre ella. Un callejón sin salida. _"Oh, no..."_ Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al monstruo, escondiendo la cara de la niña contra su pecho. Aterrizó delante de ella y empezó a moverse pesadamente en su dirección, humo viniendo de sus llameantes orificios nasales. Supo que ella estaba acorralada sin ninguna parte donde correr. 

"¡Señor del Trueno!" Sobre el tronar de su corazón, Sakura oyó las palabras sobre ella. Una persona estaba en la pared y saltó abajo delante de ella, enfrentando el dragón con una brillante espada en su mano. "¡Ven a mí!" Fuera de ninguna parte, una saeta de relámpago golpeó el dragón. Pero no había sido lo bastante fuerte. La criatura voló lejos, rugiendo de dolor y rabia. 

¡Sakura lo miró marcharse, mudo, y su sorpresa era aun mayor cuando el muchacho se dio la vuelta y ella vio que era... "¡¡¡Syaoran!!!" 

"¿En graves aprietos de nuevo?" Sus ligeras palabras enmascararon el miedo y alivio que golpearon a través de su corazón. 

De repente él era un caballero en una brillante armadura. "¡Syaoran! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?" 

Él agarró su mano. "Escóndete ahora, respuestas después. ¡Venga!" La tiró tras él, con la espada en su otra mano. Sakura estaba asiendo a la niña con sólo un brazo. Syaoran se detuvo. El dragón regresaba de nuevo a la calle principal, asestando golpes a las personas con su cola. "Sabes que quiero que hagas." 

"Quedarme aquí..." 

"Correcto." Y él corrió al centro de la calle. Tiró un papel de su bolsillo. Tenía que llamar la atención del monstruo. "¡Señor del Viento! ¡Ven a mí!" 

Un fuerte vendaval sopló a través de la calle, causando a las personas más débiles tropezar cuando escudaron sus ojos contra el súbito polvo. El dragón giló alrededor para enfrentar a Syaoran, su respiración caliente soplando más polvo. Sakura miró con miedo como la criatura se acercaba a Syaoran, deseando que hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer. Pero una vez más él había pedido que ella se quedase quieta y después de haber visto que había hecho en la calle, pensó que era mejor obedecer esta vez. Esperaba que tuviera un plan. 

El monstruo estaba acercándose más casi por segundo vez y Syaoran solo estaba de pie allí, espada en mano, mirando su acercamiento. Cuando estaba aproximadamente a quinientos metros, Syaoran corrió hacia un alto árbol y la criatura se puso lista para quemar ese también. Se acercó, Syaoran saltó alto lejos del árbol, su espada increíblemente penetrando la piedra que brillaba en la frente del dragón. El monstruo gritó, y Syaoran se cayó al suelo. Él se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia Sakura. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? 

La piedra brillante roja se puso gris y opaca. El dragón empezó a volar e inesperadamente a desintegrar a lo lejos. En unos segundo, sólo polvo gris continuó cayéndo de dónde había estado en el crepúsculo. 

Las personas ya estaban surgiendo de alrededor. "¿Que fue eso?" Se preguntaron. "¿Que ha pasado?" 

Sakura miraba a Syaoran. Él estaba jadeando al lado de ella, una línea espesa de sudor corría bajo su cara. 

"No quiero ver u oír hablar en mi vida de dragones nunca jamás..." masculló él. "¡Ni en los cuentos de hada!" 

"¡Mami!" La pequeña niña estaba retorciéndose en los brazos de Sakura, viendo a su madre buscándola desesperadamente. Sakura la puso sobre el suelo y ella corrió a sus padres. Pero los ojos de Sakura todavía estaban en Syaoran, pidiendo respuestas silenciosamente. Así que él había causado ese vendaval en la Ciudad del Valle, sabía eso ahora. Él notó su inquisitiva mira, pero la ignoró. Las personas se estaban alegrando, aunque no supieron cómo había sido destruido el dragón. 

"¡Li!" Yamazaki y Taeko vinieron corriendo. 

"Llegáis tarde." Les dijo. "Ha terminado todo." 

"Lo vimos." Dijo Taeko. "Debes de irte ahora. El patrón sabrá pronto sobre esto y no queremos tener que explicarle cómo lo destruiste, ¿no?" 

"Sí. Vamos." Dijo Yamazaki, pero Syaoran ya tenía planes para él. 

"Tú te quedaras con Taeko, Yamazaki," Le dijo al sobresaltado muchacho. "Para ayudarlo. Solo no te metas en problemas porque yo no estaré alrededor. Venga, Ying Fa." Syaoran empezó a caminar lejos. "Nos vamos ahora." 

Sakura todavía estaba sorprendida pero lo siguió silenciosamente. ¡Qué persona era este Syaoran por no querer explicar las cosas! Los otros dos hombres estaban detrás de ellos. Todo estaba listo. Ellos se irían en media hora, como máximo. 

# * # * # * #

Un hombre joven estaba sentándose en su sillón, serenamente leyendo un libro. De repente sintió algo. El libro se cayó de sus manos al suelo. Una mujer que se sentaba en un sofá cercano le miró. 

"¿Algo malo?" Preguntó ella, interesada. Él se quitó sus delgadas gafas. 

"Mi dragón... Ya no existe," dijo realista. 

"¿Hablas de ese dragón loco que creaste?" preguntó ella y él cabeceó. 

"¿Cómo puede ser?" Preguntaba una pequeña y grisácea criatura al lado de la mujer. "Sólo la magia puede destruirlo y dijiste que no había nadie cerca de ese pueblo que podría hacer eso." 

"Estaba equivocado... Debo averiguar lo que pasó y quién lo hizo." Él sonrió un poco. Oyeron un golpe en la puerta. La criatura pequeña se escondió detrás del sofá. "Adelante." 

Un bajo hombre gordo abrió la puerta. 

"Excúseme, pero el Emperador desea su presencia. Quiere saber los resultados de su investigación." 

"Lo sé. Gracias, Conejo." El hombre joven se puso de pie. "Estaré allí en un minuto." 

Conejo cerró la puerta y esperó por él fuera. El muchacho se volvió a poner sus gafas y recogió el libro del suelo. La criatura voló fuera de detrás del sofá. 

"¿Qué es, Eriol?" preguntó. 

"No lo sé, pero siento que... el cumplimiento de la profecía ha empezado." 

__

Continuará...

****

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¿Cualquier comentario sobre este capítulo? ^_^ 

KayJuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N. de A: Solo un comentario, dije que no iba a subir más capítulos en bastante tiempo, pero dada a la tardanza que está sufriendo el capítulo 10 en traducirse, subiré este capítulo. Si no me da por dejarlo... empiezo a odiar el capítulo 10, pero muchooooooo... ¬¬ maldito capítulo ¬¬. Se preguntarán del porque de mi enfado... La razón es que el capítulo 10 se ha traducido ya por lo menos 2 VECES y ahora voy por la tercera... ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Sí, sí, como leen, la tercera vez que lo traduzco. Misteriosamente se ha borrado de mi ordenador y lo he ido a traducir de nuevo, pero al día siguiente me encuentro de que el segundo intento de traducción se ha borrado, excepto por un par de p******** frases. Ahora dejaré el 10 y comenzaré el 11. Cuando me encuentre más tranquilita lo empezaré a traducir de nuevo.

Y una cosa más, ahora que me encuentro con ganas de arrancarle la pantalla a este ordenador maldito, quiero reviews, REVIEWS, no por mi traducción, sino por la historia, creo que es bastante buena (mejor que mis propios fics si que es). Creo que no es pedir demasiado unos reviews, tal vez sea brusca pero me encuentro bastante alterada con lo del capítulo embrujado. Seguramente después me tranquilice y piense que he puesto una tonteria, pero ahora mismo no tengo idea de lo que pongo, no esperen a que traduzca pronto el 10 ¬¬ esperense a que mi humor sea mejor porque de momento como abra el archivo y me lo vuelva a encontrar en blanco cojo el PC y lo tiro por la ventana.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia a la Traductora (yo) o queja del humor que tengo, que como me hablen de ordenadores me tiro a su cuello, a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	8. Revelaciones

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 8

__

Cinco Siglos Antes...

****

Clow Reed atravesó el bosque. Estaba atento a cada sonido alrededor de él. Maaya había desaparecido cuatro horas antes, y el único lugar que podría estar en ese momento estaba en el bosque cerca del pueblo en el que habían estado viviendo durante los últimos siete años. Desgraciadamente, esa misma mañana habían enterado de que los Verborgen sabían de ellos. Supieron que las familias de Arai y Reed habían decidido dejar a su 'gente' y vivir con la gente ordinaria. Los Verborgen también supieron ahora que sus jovenzuelos se habían casado con 'esclavos'. Todos ellos estaban buscando a Maaya. Tenían que salir inmediatamente. 

Clow hizo una pausa en un claro, buscando en los alrededores. Aunque el bosque estaba lleno de sonidos de vida, se concentró lo más que pudo para encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando. Oyó un ruido muy bajo. Alguien estaba llorando. Caminó adelante, atraído por ese bajo sonido que se hacia más sonoro a cada paso. Entonces él la vio, Maaya, sentada en una piedra, un rayo de la luz del sol caía en su meloso pelo a través de las ondeantes ramas. Maaya estaba temblando casi imperceptiblemente, su cara enterrada en sus manos. 

"Maaya..." Clow Reed se acercó. 

"Por favor, Reed-san. Quiero estar sola..." No se marchó. En cambio, se sentó al lado de ella. 

"Todo resultará simplemente bien." le dijo, aunque inseguro de esto él mismo. 

"Lo sé." ella contestó después de un rato, una sola lágrima corriendo bajo su mejilla. "Pero no estará bien para nosotros." 

"¿Qué quieres decir?" 

"Sé que me dijo que nunca, en la vida intentara ir al futuro..." 

"Maaya, cómo pudiste..." 

"¡Lo tenía que hacer!" interrumpió ella. "¡Estoy tan preocupada! ¿Qué le pasará a mi hija? Mi hermano, mi padre... lo sé ahora, y aunque el futuro será mejor, no será para nosotros." 

"Nos encontrarán, ¿no?" Él preguntó y ella cabeceó. Clow Reed estuvo callado durante algún tiempo, pero entonces preguntó: "¿Qué le pasará a nuestras familias?" 

"No tenemos ninguna escapatoria." 

"Yo veo..." Su cara era seria y triste. 

"Por lo menos vi que las personas estarán seguras." Ella sonrió tristemente. Clow la miró cuestionante. "Un descendiente mío, y uno tuyo acabarán con el Imperio Verborgen." 

"¡Así que nuestros niños estarán seguros!" respiró, aliviado. 

"Sí. Pero algo está preocupándome. Sé que está mal y prohibido, pero ya estamos contra casi todas leyes Verborgen, ¿por qué no romper una regla más?" 

"¿De qué estás hablando?" 

"Nuestros descendientes necesitan ayuda." 

Clow Reed estaba un poco confuso al principio, pero entonces el entendimiento amaneció en él. 

"¡No! ¡No, Maaya! ¡No podemos!" Se puso de pie. "¡¡¡Ya te he dicho esto antes!!!" 

"¡Debemos!" 

"¡No! ¡Para interferir en el curso de las cosas...! ¡Eso simplemente está mal!" 

"¡¿Y no están los Verborgen equivocados por usar sus poderes para controlar el mundo entero?!" Ella también se puso de pie. "Ya he hecho algunos arreglos." 

"¡¿_Has cambiado el futuro_?!" Estaba espantado. 

"Sí." Dijo ella, desafiantemente. "Originalmente, mi descendente muere intentando correr de casa. Ella tiene una gran cantidad de energía, pero está oculta. Nadie la sentiría cerca. Así que hice que tu descendente sintiese dónde estaba ella, y él la salvó. Se suponía que ella era asesinada por algunos guardias por romper el toque de queda. Y Reed-san, ella tiene esta llave que me diste." Ella sostuvo la cadena con la llave que colgaba de su cuello. "Tu descendiente es ahora líder de la Resistencia. Juntos, salvarán a todos. Pero necesitan ayuda. Sakura no tiene control sobre sus poderes, ella ni siquiera sabe que los tiene y necesitará ayuda para desarrollar esos poderes." 

Clow Reed se sentó de nuevo. Sabía que Maaya no cambiaría su mente. Y después de todo, su idea no era tan mala. 

"¿Qué usted está planeando para hacer?" 

"Ella necesita aprender a usar sus cards." 

"¡¿Ella tiene mis cards?!" 

"Larga historia. No sé cómo, pero fue guardada por la familia de mi hermano. Sin embargo, nosotros necesitamos enseñarle cómo usar esas cards." 

"¿Y cómo hacemos eso?" 

Ella sonrió brillantemente. 

"Nosotros vamos a cambiar el futuro."

* # * # * # * # * # * # *

__

Tiempo presente - Ciudad de Glanz - El Palacio Imperial

Eriol caminó directamente a las grandes puertas al final de un corredor largo. En las paredes colgaban pinturas de antiguos emperadores y reinas, así como las representaciones de famosas batallas. Los marcos estaban hechos de puro oro y se decoró con piedras preciosas. Cuatro sirvientes estaban de pie delante de la puerta, y captando vista de Eriol, empezaron a abrir las macizas puertas. La cara de Eriol era como de costumbre tranquila aunque todos sabían que el Emperador estaba en un humor terrible ese día. Muchos admiraban a Eriol por su valor. 

"¡Finalmente estás aquí, Hiragizawa!" La fuerte voz del Emperador sonó en el gran cuarto. Muchas personas lo rodearon, preparados para satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades. "¡Ya te has tomado dos meses para contestar a mi pregunta y eso es bastante! ¡Quiero respuestas hoy!" 

"Sí, su majestad." Eriol arqueó, respetuosamente. "Pero primero sería conveniente evocar el pasado de nuestras personas, su Majestad." El Emperador ondeó una mano con impaciencia: 

"¡Cómo desees!" 

Eriol levantó una llave, y un báculo apareció en su mano. Levantó el báculo y las grandes ventanas se cerraron, dejando el cuarto en total oscuridad. Intranquilos murmullos se alzaron para aquéllos que nunca antes habían dado testimonio del poder de Eriol. De repente, en medio del cuarto, las imágenes empezaron a flotar. Primero eran solo luces coloreadas, pero entonces las luces empezaron a mezclarse y tomar formas. ¡Formas humanas que parecían tan reales! 

Con una mirada distante en sus ojos, Eriol empezó su narración: "Hace dos mil años, los Verborgens vivían junto con las personas normales. Se ayudaron unos a otros. Los poderes nunca habían sido tan fuertes como eran entonces. Éramos capaces de prácticamente cualquier cosa. Pero cuando los años pasaron, alguna clase de rivalidad empezó a construirse. Sintiéndose no deseados, aquéllos con poderes mágicos estuvieron juntos, construyendo sus propias ciudades, y viviendo aislados del resto del mundo. Debido a su enigmática manera de conducta, las personas ordinarias empezaron a llamarlos 'Verborgen' que quiere decir 'oculto' en un idioma hablado por los esclavos en algún lugar en la parte occidental del Imperio." Cuando Eriol dijo su narración, las luces en medio del cuarto se arremolinaron alrededor de semejante manera que ilustraron lo que realmente estaba diciendo. Las luces mostraron a las personas trabajando juntos, los Verborgens aprovechándose de sus poderes y entonces las personas ordinarias evitándoles. Alguno por miedo, otros debido al prejuicio. 

"¡Quiero la versión corta, Hiragizawa!" gritó el emperador, aburrido fuera de su mente. "¡Quiero saber por qué nuestra raza está debilitándose y está desapareciendo! ¡Bastante con la clase de historia!" 

Eriol miró firmemente el lugar en dónde el Emperador estaba sentado en el oscuro cuarto. 

"Es bastante simple, su majestad," dijo. Cuando habló, las luces desaparecieron y las ventanas fueron abiertas de nuevo y la luz del sol vertió en revelar a tres hombres sosteniendo báculos y frunciéndole el ceño. Ellos sabían y él sabía que ellos no eran rivales para él. Tenían celos de su posición, aunque ellos también eran los magos del Emperador. "Nuestros poderes no vienen solo de nuestras capacidades. Por generaciones, nuestros corazones estuvieron llenos con odio. Estaba predominando y esto alimentó nuestros poderes. Pero ahora que hemos logrado nuestro objetivo de gobernar el mundo y nuestra posición está segura, ya no tenemos el _combustible_ que guardó nuestros poderes de irse, por así decirlo..." 

"¡¿Qué?!" interrumpió el emperador. "¿Estás diciendo que nuestros sentimientos han afectado a nuestros poderes?" 

"Sí, majestad. Nos hemos relajado en nuestra vigilancia y así que hemos casi completamente perdido algo que debe estar en nosotros. _Algo en nuestros corazones está perdiéndose. La emoción._" 

"¡¡¡Qué basura!!!" uno de los magos gritó. 

"¿Tienes una explicación mejor?" Le preguntó serenamente Eriol. "Ruego dínoslo." 

El cuarto entero cayó en un silencio expectante como el hombre luchaba mentalmente consigo mismo acerca de lo que debía decir. Al final, arqueó su cabeza en la derrota. 

"No deberías abrir tu boca cuando no tienes nada útil que decir." Le rugió el Emperador. Se volvió a Eriol. "Si tus palabras son verdaderas, Hiragizawa, significa que nuestra raza desaparecerá completamente, ¿no es así?" 

"Sí, su majestad." 

"Y el mundo se quedará en manos de esta raza inferior encima de la que nosotros gobernamos." El Emperador de repente golpeó su trono con un pesado puño. "¡No! ¡Eso es inconcebible! Nosotros debemos averiguar una salida a esto. ¡Llamad a mis científicos!" Conejo que había estado detrás de Eriol todo el tiempo, echó a correr fuera del cuarto con su usual expresión preocupada. El emperador Ohira puso una mano en su barbilla, pensando. _"Eso no puede pasar... así que tenemos que tener SENTIMIENTOS, ¿eh?..." _

* # * # * # * # * # *

En alguna lugar en medio de ninguna parte...

Syaoran encontró el presente silencio realmente perturbador. A él realmente le gustaba el silencio, pero después de que Sakura entrase en su vida, no había tenido mucho. Pero ahora no había ni incluso una palabra, o un simple zumbido podría oírse de ella, aunque sabía que estaba despierta. Muy extraño. Estaba llevándola por el camino, mientras estaba sentaba en el caballo. De la oscuridad, el cielo parecía tener adornos de estrellas como si fuesen lentejuelas en las que centelleaban brillantes y alegres, la luna llena lanzaba una luz azul-grisácea suave que cubría los campos y árboles como el más ligero de los vestidos. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo en un haz de luz, agonizante, capturando la atención de Sakura. Cuánto disfrutaba ella de la noche, sobre todo con semejante noche llena de estrellas con una fría brisa que la hacia recordar a su abuela y su costumbre de mirar fuera por la ventana, intentando contar las estrellas. Su abuela lo hacía para hacer dormir a Sakura cuando era pequeña, pero incluso cuando ya había crecido, la muchacha todavía algunas veces se solía sentar allí, contando estrellas, y hablando. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba Sakura! Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que Syaoran decía algo. 

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella incapaz de entender lo que había dicho. 

"Estás muy callada esta noche," Repitió él. 

"Mmm..." Ella simplemente le dio la razón. _Ahora_ estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Sakura Kinomoto sin ofrecer información? 

"¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó después de un rato. 

"No. Simplemente no hay nada que decir, eso es todo." Él decidió dejar caer el asunto y ellos continuaron su camino en silencio durante media hora hasta que ella habló de nuevo. "¿Cuándo me vas a explicar todo?" 

"¿Explicar que?" 

"_¿Explicar que?_ Bueno, empecemos con la parte sobre cómo puedes poseer magia si no eres un Verborgen. Ésa sería la primera pregunta. La pregunta número dos sería Por qué las personas te respetan tanto. Porque eres un miembro de la Resistencia no es la única razón, estoy segura. La tercera pregunta podría ser Que es exactamente lo que vas a hacer en la Ciudad de Glanz. Me gustaría oír eso primero, y estoy bastante segura de que puedo formular más preguntas después de estas. Tu carácter es único, ¿Lo sabías?" 

"Sabía que no podría esconderte las cosas durante mucho tiempo," dijo Syaoran, (a lo que ella masculló, "¡Estate seguro de eso!") "pero probablemente no me creerás." 

"Compruébalo," Dijo la muchacha imprudentemente. "Después de lo que he visto hoy, no sé que es lo que creo. Así que sólo dime." 

"Bien... empecemos con la parte más fácil. No soy sólo un miembro de la Resistencia. Soy su líder. Por eso es por lo que me respetan tanto. Aunque soy bastante joven para tener tal importante posición, mi familia siempre ha liderado la Resistencia, y desde que soy el más cualificado para hacer esto, fui escogido para ser líder. Pero en esta tarea tengo la ayuda de los ancianos de mi clan. Y, créelo o no,... no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto..." 

"Sigue. Esto se está poniéndose más interesante a cada minuto." Contestó serenamente, aunque sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su asombro no podía ser más grande. 

"Voy a la Ciudad de Glanz, porque..." Se detuvo. Dejó de hablar y muerto en sus huellas. Él se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a Sakura. Ahora podía ver la sorpresa en su cara. Syaoran supo que podía confiar en ella, él sentía eso. Pero también sabía que si ella conocía los hechos, podría estar en gran peligro. Que él no quería. "No debería estar diciéndote todo esto..." 

"¡No quiero estar oculta en la oscuridad!" dijo ella, bajando del caballo, y caminando para estar a su lado. "¡Incluso desde que nos conocemos has estado escondiéndome cosas! ¡Eso no me gusta! ¡Estoy segura que hay mucho más allí!" 

"No, es mejor si-" 

"¡Yo quiero saber!" Interrumpió ella. ¡Cuan exasperante podía ser él! Nunca diciendo nada, nunca explicando nada. 

"¡No!" Syaoran contestó con el mismo tono que ella estaba usando. "¡No quiero que estés en peligro!" Por un momento la sorpresa se extendió por toda su cara. ¿Por qué se preocuparía por ella? Ella miró a las estrellas asombrada por sus palabras y sintiendo una calma súbita. Entonces ella miró a Syaoran y ellos solo se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos. 

"¿No crees que ya lo estoy?" Señaló ella calladamente. "¡No sé cómo reaccionó mi hermano después de verme ese día en el ahorcamiento pero estoy bastante segura de que él está enfadado conmigo! ¡Sabes de lo que es capaz! No me voy a echar atrás. ¡Ahora estamos juntos en esto, Syaoran, te guste o no! No te librarás de mí, eso tenlo por seguro. Así que sólo dime a lo que me estoy enfrentando. ¡Por favor!" 

__

¿Juntos? Qué extraño sonaba esa palabra, en la mente de Syaoran. Ella simplemente había dicho que lo ayudaría, que estaría con él. Nadie le había dicho jamás eso. Syaoran nunca había trabajado _junto_ con alguien. Sólo _solo_. Siempre solo. 

"¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?" 

"Lo estoy." Contestó Sakura firmemente. 

Su cabeza estaba torcida cuando buscaba las palabras correctas. Entonces levantó la vista de nuevo, y notó que ella se había atraído aún más cerca de él tanto como para que él pudiera oler el débil perfume que provenía de su cabello. Ella quiso asegurarse de no perder ni una sola palabra. La luz de la luna hizo que sus ojos esmeraldas fueran aun más evidentes, brillando en sus ojos. 

"Estamos planeando atacar el Imperio." Dijo casi en un suspiro, mirando profundo en los ojos esmeralda que brillaban a la luz de la luna cuando ellos lo miraban. "Los ancianos y yo... Sentimos que esta situación no puede seguir así. Que es tiempo de un ataque extremo. Durante quinientos años la Resistencia ha estado trabajando en las sombras, ayudando a las personas, rescatando a las personas. Pero nunca intentando acabar con las circunstancias. Ésta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de hacer algo, por lo menos la última oportunidad para mi familia." 

"¿Por qué?" Ella se acercó con un paso. 

"Porque la línea familiar está acabándose. Yo soy el último hombre, al lado de los ancianos. Cuando me muera, el nombre de Li perecerá. Por eso es por lo que soy el que debe hacer algo. Yo soy el que debe luchar." 

"Pero, dicen que la Resistencia es gobernada por los descendientes de Clow Reed." 

"Y es. Eso contesta tu otra pregunta. Yo puedo usar magia porque Clow Reed es mi antepasado. Aunque la magia ha crecido más débil durante los años, casi todos los Lis la tienen y usan. He estado entrenando cómo usar mis poderes desde que... desde que puedo recordar." 

"Ahora entiendo." Ella se sentó al lado del camino, en el césped. Syaoran estaba sorprendido que ella hubiera aceptado su explicación tan fácilmente. Ella solo se sentó allí, mirando las estrellas, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho. Syaoran se sentó al lado de ella. 

"¿Tú... Tú realmente me creíste?" 

"Creo que sí... Aunque cualquiera pudiera decir que he perdido la cabeza, pero ¿Por qué me mentirías? Yo te vi matar a ese dragón con mis propios ojos. Un chico ordinario no podría hacer eso." Ella arrancó la cadena del cuello de su camisa. "Sabes lo que es esto, ¿no?" Preguntó ella sujetando la llave. Él afirmó. "Sabías desde un principio que yo tenía esto conmigo, ¿no?" 

"Sí." 

"¿No es gracioso?" Sakura estaba examinando la llave en sus manos. 

"¿Qué?" 

"Nosotros. Tú y yo. Supuestamente, la salvación del mundo vendrá de nuestras familias. Coincidencias." 

"Sí..." 

"Entonces supongo que May Yu también sabe esto." 

"Tu abuela fue una importante colaboradora," Dijo él, como llovido del cielo. Sakura lo miró. 

"¿Colaboradora?" 

"Ella solía escuchar las conversaciones de tu hermano, y siempre le decía a May Yu que nos advirtiera cuando oía algo importante." 

Sakura sonrió brillantemente, pero tristemente. 

"Ésa era la abuela... no tenía ninguna idea. ¿La conociste?" 

"No. Pero oí que era una mujer extraordinaria." 

"¡Lo era! Ella me enseñó tantas cosas, y me hizo entender más sobre mi madre. Ella murió cuando tenía tres años y no la recuerdo, pero a través de la abuela de las cosas que siempre me dijo, siento como si la conociera." Solo se sentaron allí durante algunos minutos. Entonces Sakura se levantó y caminó, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia Syaoran que todavía estaba sentado allí. "¡Vamos, chaval! ¡Es un camino largo hasta la Ciudad de Glanz!" 

Él se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Ella ya estaba montando el caballo. 

"¿Chaval?" 

"¿Chica?" ella preguntó con el mismo tono. 

"Paré de llamarte chica." 

"Tiempo de hacer pagar." Ella sonrió dulcemente, e instó el caballo para que empezara la caminata. 

"Necesitamos otro caballo..." Syaoran comentó tomando las riendas en sus manos y tirando el caballo detrás de él. Unos minutos después Sakura empezó a tararear. Para Syaoran, eso era lo que más le gustaba. 

* # * # * # * # * # *

__

Pueblo de Orion - 8:21 de la mañana

Tomoyo golpeó y esperó. Su capucha guardó su cara en una sombra y desde que era una mañana fría, los guardias la prestaron poca atención. Mayo Yu abrió la puerta. 

"¡Tomoyo! Entra." 

"¡Hola, May Yu!" Tomoyo saludó cuando ella entró. May Yu cerró la puerta, y la invitó a sentarse. 

"Kinomoto Fujitaka ha entendido con quien está su hija," dijo May Yu, sentándose al lado de Tomoyo. 

"No le tomó demasiado tiempo comprenderlo. Cuando su hijo volvió y dijo sobre lo que pasó en la Ciudad del Valle y cómo había visto a la desaparecida Kinomoto corriendo con la figura enmascarada que había estado haciendo su vida tan difícil, el Sr. Kinomoto supo en seguida. Pero tenía que tener cuidado antes de enviarme, ya sabes, para que su hijo no sospechara nada." 

"Entiendo." 

"El amo está angustiado por su hija. Ella nunca había estado lejos por tanto tiempo, y ni ella ha ido tan lejos en la vida. Él quiere que regrese, pero conoce el temple de su hijo... creo que quizá es mejor para la señorita Sakura quedarse donde quiera que esté. ¡Su hermano regresó tan enfadado! Está intratable." 

"Siempre lo es..." Dijo May Yu. 

"Lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente. Espero que la señorita Sakura esté realmente lejos de él. ¿Tienes alguna noticia sobre ellos?" 

"Ninguna en absoluto. Mi hermanito nunca envía nada, ni incluso un mensaje. Los ancianos estarán enviando a un mensajero tras él esta tarde." 

"Estoy contento de oír eso, porque tengo una petición que hacer." 

May Yu levantó una ceja y Tomoyo continuó: 

"Sí. Ya he pedido la autorización del amo. Sabía que tarde o temprano enviarías a alguien tras ellos, yo también quiero ir." 

"¿Por qué?" 

"Quizá la señorita Sakura necesite mi ayuda. Ella debe estar asustada y yo quiero estar allí con ella." 

"No sé, Tomoyo... Esto es muy peligroso." 

"¡Lo sé, por eso es por lo qué necesito estar allí! ¿No puede preguntarles a los ancianos Li?" 

May Yu miró a la adolescente delante de ella. Parecía determinada por ir, no importara que. Y probablemente tenía razón. 

"Hablaré con ellos, pero no puedo prometer nada." 

Tomoyo sonrió.

* # * # * # * # * # * 

Sakura se sentó sobre un pequeño montón de tierra cuando Syaoran llenó sus cantimploras de agua cristalina de un arroyo que borboteaba más allá de ellos al pie de la colina. 

"¡¡¡No puedo creer que me olvidase de traer algo para comer!!!" Lloró ella. "Será mejor si miro mejor en la bolsa. Quizá..." Ella puso su mano en la bolsa, ¡buscando algo para comer! Pero entonces sintió algo no familiar en ella. Lo sacó. "Qué es esto... ¡¿El libro?! ¡¿Cómo terminó aquí?!" 

Y ahí estaba el libro de Clow. El día anterior la Sra Arai lo había puesto en su bolsa cuando Sakura no estaba mirando, sabiendo que ella debía tenerlo. Ella le habría dicho lo que tenía que hacer si Syaoran no hubiera estado tan ávido por irse. Sakura miraba el objeto asustada. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Sosteniéndolo podía sentir algo despertando dentro de ella, un desaire como movimientos de mariposas que eran escasamente perceptibles. ¿Qué fue eso? Ella sólo lo miró fija durante mucho tiempo. Su mano se movió hacia la cerradura, abriendo el libro. Las cards... 

"_La Maestra de Cards..._" Esa voz de nuevo... 

"Qu-" 

"¿Que es eso?" Syaoran la estaba mirando desde el otro lado del arroyo. Él había notado su confusión y había estado observándola durante algún tiempo. Sakura lo miraba a él y al libro. Ella sacó Windy de él. "¿Que es eso?" Él preguntó de nuevo. Pero esta vez ni siquiera le miró. Era como si ella estuviese en un trance hipnótico. Algo llamó la atención de Syaoran. Una luz rosa bajo la camiseta de Sakura dónde la llave se balanceó de su cuello. Él dejó caer las cantimploras y corrió hacia ella. Somnolienta, los ojos de Sakura se cerraron y cayó de espaldas, abrochando el libro en sus brazos. 

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos temblorosos se abrieron de nuevo pero una espesa niebla blanca era todo lo que podía ver. 

__

"Incorpórate, Sakura." Había alguien estando de pie ante ella, pero ella no podía verlo. Ella se incorporó. 

"Es usted de nuevo..." Ella había reconocido la voz. 

__

"Eso es correcto. Ahora, quítate el colgante." 

"¿Por qué?" 

__

"Te enseñaré cómo usarlo." 

"Pero-" Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la llave estaba de algún modo libre de su cadena y estaba flotando en el aire delante de ella. Ella lo agarró, no queriendo que fuera arrebatado de ella. 

__

"Ahora repite: Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muéstranos tus verdaderos poderes ante nosotros..." 

"Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muéstranos tus verdaderos poderes ante nosotros. Y ofrécelos a mí, Sakura, quién acepta esta misión. ¡Libérate!" Ella dijo las palabras como si fueran del corazón y la llave brilló, pálidamente rosa, en su mano y de repente un báculo apareció en su mano. Ella abrió la boca del susto. "Cómo-" 

__

"Windy."

"¿Windy?" La card en su mano brilló, y un fuerte viento sopló, disipando la niebla. Delante de ella estaba el hombre que antes había visto en sus sueños y una mujer que no reconoció. Los dos estaban sonriendo, mirándola. "¿Quién hizo eso?" 

"Tú lo hiciste." La mujer contestó. 

"¡Eso es imposible!" 

"Sakura, es tiempo de dejar atrás tu confusión. Tú eres la Maestra de Cards..." dijo el hombre. 

"Y mi descendiente." Maaya agregó. "Tienes un largo camino delante de ti. Enfrentarás muchas pruebas para que puedas aprender a usar las cards y aumentar tu nivel de poder." 

"Kerberos te ayudará." Agregó Clow. 

"Yo... Esto significa... ¿Vosotros sois Maaya Arai y Clow Reed?" Sakura sentía que todavía estaba en un sueño. 

"¡Sí!" la mujer sonrió. Sus ojos esmeralda centellearon festivamente. "¡Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuánto tiempo te tomaría comprender eso!" 

"Ahora será mejor que regreses, Sakura. Él está preocupado por ti." 

Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera formar las palabras, sintió que el pesado adormecimiento de nuevo, y sentía caerse de espaldas 

... Pero alguien la cogió antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo. 

"¡Sakura! ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué está pasando?" Sakura tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para enfocar sus ojos porque su visión estaba borrosa. Syaoran estaba cogiendo sus hombros, asombro y preocupación en su cara. 

"¿Syaoran...?" Él suspiró aliviado. Ella lo reconoció de nuevo. 

"¿Que ha pasado? Tus ojos estaban abiertos pero era como si estuvieras mirando a través de mí." 

¡Ella no contestó pero miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba el báculo! Estaba al lado de ella, su mano estaba asiéndolo. Syaoran lo vio al mismo tiempo. 

"Nunca hubiera imaginado esto..." Por primera vez, Sakura vio la sonrisa de Syaoran. ¡Le estaba sonriendo a ella! ¡Mirando directamente en sus ojos! _"¡Eres la Maestra de Cards!" _

"¡¡¡Al parecer todos saben lo que eso significa, excepto yo!!!" Syaoran (¡increíblemente!) se rió entre dientes a su confusión. 

"Ésta es una parte de la profecía que nadie, excepto el clan de Li, sabe. La descendiente de Maaya poseería las Cards de Clow Reed y las controlaría. Cada una de las Cards tiene un objetivo diferente. El que tu acabas de usar ahora es Windy y lo que hace es bastante evidente, aunque no sé por qué lo usaste." 

"Ellos me dijeron que..." 

"Clow y Maaya." 

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" 

"Estabas hablando con ellos. Lo oí." Él la soltó y se sentaron juntos, mirándose el uno al otro. Ahora las cosas estaban empezando a tener sentido para él. Los ancianos que querían de repente que fuera a la Ciudad de Glanz. ¡Ellos habían sentido que algo pasaría! Su madre que le pidió que tomara a Sakura con él. Normalmente ella nunca habría hecho eso. Ella también lo había sentido, el aura de Sakura. Pero diferentemente de él, Yelan había sabido lo que eso significaba. Y ahora, más que antes, él supo que tenía que protegerla. 

"Estoy desconcertada... No sé qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" 

"No lo sé." Contestó él. "Pero lo averiguaremos. Mejor será que nos movamos ahora." 

"¡¿Ahora?! Pero - yo apenas descubrí que soy algún tipo de -" 

"Éste es un lugar peligroso en el que detenerse. Necesitamos salir de la ruta de comercio. Hay siempre ladrones que acechan alrededor y con lo que tienes en tus manos, sería mejor si encontramos un lugar más seguro para discutir eso." 

Sakura estaba de acuerdo. Ella detestaba la manera en la que las personas del camino la miraban al pasar. Cada vez que la miraban fijamente sentía un escalofrío terrible. Ella miró el báculo. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo transformaba de nuevo en una llave? 

"Concéntrate en lo que quieres." Dijo Syaoran, como si supiera en lo que ella estaba pensando. Ella asió el báculo. 

__

Quiero que regrese a su forma de llave. 

****

"No ha pasado nada." Dijo ella. 

"No, Sakura. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que quieres. Profundamente." Ella cerró sus ojos y realmente se concentró esta vez. Y el báculo se volvió llave de nuevo. 

"¡Estupendo! ¡Esto es genial!" Ella sonrió, poniendo la cadena alrededor de su cuello y Windy en el libro y entonces el libro en su bolsa. 

Sakura se puso de pie, desató el caballo y lo montó. Syaoran corrió detrás de ella con las cantimploras. 

Los dos estaban callados, profundos en sus pensamientos. El mundo de Sakura se había vuelto de repente al revés. Aunque no muy segura, supo que tenía un propósito más grande. ¡Qué orgullosa estaría su abuela! Ella se sentía feliz, verdaderamente feliz por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Sakura había cogido el hábito de tararear después de escuchar día tras día a Tomoyo durante años, pero ella estaba tan contenta, ahora mismo no quería tararear. ¡Ella quería cantar! 

__

"I am a dreamer... Hisomu Pawa 

Watashi no sekai 

Yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru 

Demo souzou wo Shinai mono Kakurete'ru hazu 

El Sora ni mukau kiki ningún Usted el wo de anata de ni 

El mitsumete'ru de Massugu" 

****

Syaoran sonrió, inadvertido por la chica. Él tenía que admitirlo. Le estaba empezando a gustar que cantara y se había acostumbrado a ello. 

__

"Mitsuketai naa Kanaetai naa 

Shinjiru sore dake de 

Koerarenai mono wa nai 

Utau you ni Kiseki no you ni 

'omoi' ga subete wo kaete yuku yo 

Kitto kitto 

Odoroku kurai" 

Continuará...

****

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

^_^

KayJuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N de la T: Cuanto tiempo sin subir nada de este fic, verdad??? Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Primero, la canción q aquí está puesta no la he traducido porque es bastante conocida, si has visto CCS claro XD.

Y ahora solo me queda decir q hasta dentro de dos semanas no creo subir otro fic T_T.

Ya lo he explicado antes pero para q nadie me mate... XD

El 11 me hospitalizarán para operarme, nada complicado, me quitarán un quiste T_T. Así q por lo menos estaré una semana incomunicada. Por favor sed pacientes conmigo U_U.

Para lo q sea podéis escribirme en eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Y si queréis agregarme en el MSN ya tengo cuenta nueva ^^ kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com

****

Kassy99


	9. Kerberos y Azure

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 9

"¿Conoces cada una de estas cards?" Preguntó Sakura divertida al ver como Syaoran examinaba las cards. 

"Todas las cincuenta y dos, una por una." Dijo él, sentado al lado de ella. La ruta a la que Syaoran les había llevado era muy difícil de seguir, llena de piedras en el camino, agujeros, pero era muy pacífico y con el paisaje más bonito de la provincia que casi estaban atravesando ahora. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y estaban descansando después del largo día de caminata sin haber parado. 

Syaoran había decidido que, si Sakura era la Maestra de Cards, entonces la ayudaría. Los dos estaban ahora sin ninguna idea de lo que pasaría luego, pero Syaoran supo que deberían estar listos para cualquier cosa. Seleccionó una card y la volvió para enseñársela: 

"Mira, esta card se usa para..." empezó él pero ella estaba mirando fijamente al horizonte, perdida en agradables pensamientos. "¿Estás escuchándome?" 

"¿Mm? ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Es solo que este lugar es muy bonito..." Y realmente lo era. Alrededor de ellos estaban las montañas y colinas, y a sus pies, una ladera suavemente inclinada que era una alfombra de alegres flores amarillas que crecían por todo el camino abajo en un oscuro valle verde. Syaoran suspiró. 

"Ying Fa, te estoy intentando enseñar algo aquí. ¿Podrías prestar atención?" Sakura se rió. "¿Qué?" 

"Acabo de notar algo. Me llamas por mi nombre cuando estás intentando conseguir mi atención, pero normalmente me llamas por el nombre que Chunyan me dio." 

"¿Y?..." 

"Hagamos un trato: de hoy en adelante me llamas por mi nombre real. Ying Fa sólo cuando sea necesario." 

"¿Por qué?" Parecía confundido. 

"¿Te gustaría si empezase a llamarte por otro nombre que no sea el tuyo?" Él estaba callado. "Es Sakura. Ése es el nombre que mi madre me dio." 

"Te gusta que sean las cosas tu manera." 

"Igual que tú. Ambos somos tercos y tú lo sabes." _Allí está riéndose de nuevo_**, pensó él, intentando estar serio. **

"Yo no soy terco. Soy práctico." Señaló él. 

"Por qué, pequeño..." Sakura se volvió rápidamente a Syaoran, intentando mostrar su punto de vista, mientras él solo se negaba a ceder y siempre tenía una réplica mordaz en la punta de la lengua. Entretanto, el libro tumbado al lado de Syaoran quien todavía sostenía la card en su mano. Entonces inconscientemente, volvió a poner la card en el libro, dejando el libro dónde estaba, abierto y olvidado. 

Empezando con la obstinación señalaron cada característica que el otro tenía y aun si no era lo bastante molesto, lo señalarían de todas maneras, por falta de ideas. 

"¡Siempre eres tan serio!" Dijo Sakura. 

"¡¿Es eso una cosa mala?! Simplemente tienes celos porque tú, por otro lado..." Se movió más cerca, tocó su nariz con un dedo, pero con una sonrisa jugando alrededor de las esquinas de sus labios. "... ¡no puedes poner una cara seria! ¡Siempre sonriendo! ¡No creo que puedas poner una cara seria durante por lo menos cinco minutos! Las personas no pueden estar siempre riéndose todo el tiempo tú sabes." 

"¡Eh! ¡Eso no es verdad!" Ella intentó fingir enojo, pero falló miserablemente. Ese brillo feliz en sus ojos apenas le permitió enfadarse con él. Nunca había visto a Syaoran hablar con ella, o con cualquiera, de esa forma. Y tenía que admitir, él tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Nunca había notado antes porque... Ella nunca le había visto sonreír tanto antes. 

"Entonces piensas que puedes quedarte seria durante cinco minutos." Él cruzó sus brazos, sin creerlo. 

"¡Seguro que puedo!" Ella se rió. Él estaba pensativo por un momento, mirando fija y profundamente en sus felices ojos esmeraldas. _¿Por qué estaba actuando de esta manera?_ Era completamente ajeno a su naturaleza pero... había algo en ella... esos ojos risueños, las llamaradas rápidas de su luminosa sonrisa, su compañía... Algo en ella le hacía sentirse a gusto alrededor de ella. No sentía la necesidad de mantener su austera faz con ella, y más ahora que estaban solos,_ solos en el mundo entero, eso parecía_. Era un pensamiento agradable. Muy pocas personas podían tener ese tipo de efecto en él. Nombrando a, su madre, Chunyan y May Yu, sus hermanas más cercanas. Pero incluso ellas apenas le reconocerían ahora. 

Debes admitirlo, Syaoran. Ella tiene los ojos más extraordinarios... 

"¿Es una apuesta?" Preguntó festivamente. 

"¡Lo es!" Contestó ella. 

"Si yo gano, caminarás toda el camino hasta el próximo pueblo. Estoy cansado de caminar. Yo conseguiría el caballo." 

"¿Me vas a hacer a MI caminar? ¡Qué caballero eres!" 

"Yo no soy un caballero, deberías saber eso ahora. ¡Un blando, como son aquéllos 'caballeros', de ninguna manera! De vez en cuando, amable y de buen corazón de acuerdo. Pero un caballero, no gracias." 

" ¿'Amable y de buen corazón'? ¡Que modestia, que modestia! ¡Tsh! ¡Tsh!" 

"Si no fuera por eso, seguro que tú no estarías aquí. ¡Podría haberte dejado con tu hermano en la Ciudad del Valle, o incluso venderte en el primer lugar!" Ella estaba callada. "¿Ves? Punto de vista hecho. Ahora, la apuesta" 

"Sí." Sakura sonrió malévolamente. "Si yo gano, qué haré..." 

"Eso lo veremos." 

"¡Tú, Li Syaoran, besarás mis pies!" Sus condiciones se anunciaron en voz solemne. Él fingió desesperación 

"¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, Sakura! ¡Ése es un destino peor que la muerte y no dije ' una lucha hasta _la muerte_', sólo una _apuesta_!" Ella golpeó su brazo bastante fuerte pero no le afectó. "Eso no pasará porque yo ganaré." 

"Ni en tus sueños más salvajes." Estaban sentados lado a lado, pero entonces Syaoran se volvió a ella, obligándola a verle. 

"Como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé..." Dijo él bajo su respiración. "Ahora, _señorita_ Sakura, todos lo que necesitas hacer es mirarme a los ojos y no sonreír durante cinco minutos." 

"¿Oh, _eso es todo_? De acuerdo." Contestó alegremente. 

"Todavía estás sonriendo." 

"Oh, espera un segundo." Ella apartó la vista, al horizonte, e hizo un gran esfuerzo por estar seria. Lo hizo pero sólo sin mirarlo otra vez a él. Ella sabía que si lo miraba, estallaría en risa. 

"¿Lista?" 

"Lista." 

Nada más fue dicho. La cara de Syaoran era muy seria ahora, aunque ese brillo juguetón todavía acechaba en sus ojos, como Sakura pudo ver. Aunque a veces él no era lo que se podría describir como humilde, supo que tenía razón - realmente era amable. Podía verse en sus ojos. Le gustaba actuar frío cerca de las personas pero a veces esos oscuros ojos castaños podían revelar cuánto se preocupaba pero que solo no quería mostrar. Sakura no podía creer lo que la estaba pasando. Hace solo algunas semanas que se había sentido completamente defraudada con la vida, y ahora... estaba en medio de una apuesta con el joven líder de la Resistencia que justamente tuvo que ser la persona con mayor corazón y una persona fiel, _¡aunque se atrevió a decirlo por sí mismo! _que jamás había conocido. ¡Ella admitió eso, por lo menos a sí misma, aunque no se atrevería a decírselo a _él_! Sólo podía reírse de su situación. ¡Oh, no! ¡Ninguna risa! ¡Ninguna sonrisa! ¡Contente, Sakura! 

Syaoran estaba empezando a creer que esta vez podría perder. Ella estaba mirándolo tan seria, concentrándose profundamente. ¡Qué determinada era cuando quería algo! Eso le recordó sus anteriores palabras. No, ella no era terca. Era determinada y él la admiraba por eso, aunque no se lo diría. 

En esa pacífica tarde, ellos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro con los pájaros cantando su interminable melodía alrededor de ellos y el suave viento levantándose desde el valle trayendo con él el débil olor del césped y flores... Syaoran podía sentir algo también. La calurosa fragancia del pelo de Sakura cuando el viento volaba delante de su cara, a veces cepillando el de él. Uno podía perderse en esos ojos esmeralda. La poesía no venía fácilmente a él y se sentía un poco tonto y avergonzado de sí mismo. 

__

Ella es simplemente tan bonita,** pensó y esta vez no se detuvo. Él ni siquiera recordaría en lo que estaba pensando porque en ese mismo momento las esquinas de los labios de ella empezaron a encorvarse. **

"¡Estás sonriendo!" Se regodeó. "¡Has perdido!" 

"No, No. Simplemente me distraje. ¡Una oportunidad más!" rogó ella. 

Syaoran agitó su cabeza. "Nop. Has perdido. Caminarás hasta el próximo pueblo." 

"¡Eres demasiado malo, Syaoran!" 

"¡¿Malo?! ¡_Tú_ aceptaste las condiciones! Es tu culpa. Te dije que no podrías aguantar con una cara seria." 

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Le apuntó un dedo acusador. "¡Estarás frunciendo el entrecejo para siempre! Ahora, no es eso-" 

Fue cortada por Syaoran que estaba cogiendo su dedo en su fuerte mano y apretándolo firmemente hacia abajo. Por un momento, Sakura fue pillada totalmente desprevenida y Syaoran podía verlo perfectamente. De repente él había sentido un fuerte impulso por contener esa pequeña mano en la suya y no iba a disculparse porque no lo sentía. 

"No me gusta cuando las personas señalan mi cara con su dedo," dijo, aunque comprendió que esa no era la razón por la qué él había cogido su mano. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura sentía una sensación poco familiar en su estómago, como mariposas, y entonces su corazón empezó a latir a saltos, corriendo, así como ella se quedaba allí, sintiendo su fuerza. Su mirada parecía penetrar directa a su corazón. Ella no tenía ninguna idea de que Syaoran estaba sintiendo lo mismo mientras la miraba. Atrapados en ese tumulto de emociones extrañas y excitantes, ninguno de ellos notó que el libro detrás de Syaoran había empezado a brillar débilmente y que algo estaba surgiendo de él. 

"Todavía estás cogiendo mi mano." Dijo Sakura después de un rato y su voz era ligeramente insegura. Como respuesta, los dedos de él se apretaron inconscientemente alrededor de su mano, reacio a permitir que se fuese, y Sakura sentía una ola de calidez fluyendo desde su cuello hasta su cara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Syaoran no pensaba. Se negó a pensar. Permitiría que la situación siguiera su curso. Observándola, notó que incluso su expresión desconcertada era encantadora. Sonrió un poco, tomando su otra mano, y despacio empezó a tirarla aún más cerca de él y ella no se resistió a su acción. 

De repente, algo detrás de él cogió la atención de Sakura y ella chilló, rompiendo el hechizo en el que ellos parecían estar. Syaoran pestañeó rápidamente como si hubiese regresado a la realidad. 

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él y ella apuntó. Syaoran se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con lo que parecía ser un pequeño oso amarillo flotando en el aire y frotando sus ojos como si hubiera acabado de despertarse. Los dos jóvenes y la _cosa_ se miraron durante un segundo antes de que los tres abrieran la boca del susto. Syaoran saltó sobre sus pies, tirando a Sakura, mientras la pequeña criatura voló rápidamente al otro lado hasta que se chocó con un árbol y se paró. 

"¿Quién eres tú?" Tartamudeó Sakura mirando sobre el hombro de Syaoran. 

"¿QUÉ eres tú?" Preguntó Syaoran. La criatura miraba a los dos adolescentes y parecía que conectó inmediatamente con la chica pero el chico... bueno, quizá después... La criatura sonrió. 

"¡Yo soy la famosa, maravillosa y única bestia guardiana de las Clow Cards, claro!" Anunció. Sakura y Syaoran solo lo miraron boqueabiertos. 

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo Syaoran después de un rato. 

"¡¿Por qué dices eso?!" La pequeña criatura frunció el entrecejo. 

"¿Tú? ¿El guardián más poderoso de ojos dorados, llamado Kerberos? ¡Tú solo eres un peluche!" 

"¿Ah sí, _mocoso_?" Kerberos voló adelante y se detuvo a unas pulgadas de la cara de Syaoran, confrontándolo, sus pequeños puños se enrollaron y se preparó para luchar. El muchacho permanecía completamente inmóvil y después de un momento, Kerberos perdió su posición de 'lucha'. La chica le dio unos golpecitos en su hombro. 

"¿Tu nombre es Kerberos?" Preguntó ella de manera amistosa. Él cabeceó y ella continuó: "¡¡¡Oh, eres tan... Kawai!!!" Ella extendió los brazos y lo abrazó herméticamente. "¡Mira, Syaoran! ¡Es Kerberos! ¡Clow Reed dijo que me ayudaría!" 

"A mi me parece un peluche," el muchacho lo dijo de manera que sonaba como: '¿Qué ayuda podría dar _esa cosa_? ' 

"¡YO - NO - SOY - UN - PELUCHEEEEEEE!!!" 

"Oh, se bueno, Syaoran." Dijo Sakura, sin querer herir a ese adorable pequeño animal, pero Syaoran se negó a ser bueno. Después de todo, esa pelota de algodón apareció un minuto antes de interrumpir lo que había prometido ser un momento precioso. ¿Había sido lo mejor o no? Syaoran no lo sabía pero sabía una cosa: no le gustó la criatura. Periodo. Sakura estaba todavía excitada: 

"¿Puedo llamarte Kero?" Preguntó ella y Kerberos levantó una ceja. "¡Te queda mejor!" explicó. Kerberos dio su permiso para el cambio de nombre. 

"Yo soy Kinomoto Sakura y éste es Li Syaoran." Ella apuntó a Syaoran que se había vuelto de espaldas a ellos. Kero sonrió a Sakura pero miró furioso a Syaoran. 

"¡Por favor dime que eres la Maestra Cards!" Dijo Kero. 

"¡Lo soy!" Dijo ella orgullosamente y la sonrisa de Kero se ensanchó. 

"¡¡¡Genial!!! ¡Entonces trabajaremos juntos! Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las Cards. En primer lugar..." Él voló hacia el libro. "Nunca, en la vida, lo dejes abierto así. No querrías que el viento volase las Cards. Sería un enredo volver a recuperarlas." Cerró el libro. 

"Syaoran ya me ha enseñado mucho. Estaba diciéndome cómo trabajan las Cards y lo que hacen, hace unos minutos." Dijo Sakura. 

Kero entornó sus ojos al muchacho. 

"Bien, no necesitarás más sus rudimentarias clases. Ahora _yo_ estoy aquí." 

"¿Y dónde estabas cuándo ella abrió el libro, _Kerberos_?" Syaoran preguntó sin mirar al diminuto guardián. 

"Yo... eh... como... que me quedé dormido." 

Syaoran se rió y Kerberos continuó: "¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué no _tú_ te pasas casi cinco siglos guardando algo?! ¡No sabes lo que es! ¡Es aburrido y frustrante! Oh, y eso me recuerda." 

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sakura. 

"Tengo hambre." 

"Tienes suerte." Sakura buscó su bolsa. "Encontramos arándanos hace una hora. ¿Quieres algunos?" Ella sacó un saco de papel de su bolsa. 

"Déjame ver esto." Kero tomó el saco y atrancó su pequeña cabeza en él. No había muchos arándanos en él y parecía no haber notado que Sakura había ofrecido 'algunos' y no ' todos ellos' porque se lo comió todo de un trago. 

"¡Eh, peluche! ¡Eso era todo lo que teníamos para comer!" Syaoran intentó agarrar a Kero, pero él voló hasta Sakura, agachándose en sus brazos. 

"Vamos, Syaoran. Tenía hambre, pobrecillo." 

"Todavía lo estoy," dijo la apagada voz de Kero. 

"¿Lo ves? Nosotros podemos encontrar más después, estoy segura." Kero sacó su pequeña lengua a Syaoran, pero Sakura no lo vio. Syaoran solo apartó la vista, furioso. 

"¿Cómo terminaste con ese 'gaki' de todas formas?" Murmuró Kero. 

"Él no es ningún gaki, Kero, pero así es cómo acabamos juntos..." Kero se estableció atrevidamente en su regazo. "Todo empezó hace algunas semanas..." 

* # * # * # * # * # * # *

"¿No es eso precioso?" Dijo Nakuru. Ella estaba de pie al lado de Eriol que estaba reclinado en su sillón así como Spinel Sun flotó alrededor al lado de él. Todos ellos estaban mirando una pared que de algún modo mostró imágenes perfectas de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con Sakura, Kero y Syaoran. Ellos habían estado siguiendo durante algún tiempo hasta ahora del relato de Sakura en su aventura, interrumpida con varias preguntas de Kero. Ellos también podían ver la determinada falta de interés de Syaoran. 

"Increíble historia," comentó Spinel Sun. 

"Tienes razón, Spinel." Eriol sonrió. "Los hemos encontrado, pero esta chica todavía es muy débil. Tendrá que aprender mucho." 

"¿Qué estás planeando, Eriol?" preguntó Nakuru. 

"Hacerles las cosas un poco más difíciles para ellos. Quizá mi forma de darles un poco de problemas les enseñará algunas lecciones. Como 'vigila siempre tu espalda'." El báculo de Eriol brilló con anticipación. 

En este preciso momento el capitán a cargo de la tropa enviada por el general, a la petición de Touya, para traer a Sakura y su 'secuestrador' se detuvo cuando entraron en una bifurcación en el camino. Su mente le dijo que buscara el camino más sencillo, pero de repente algo chasqueó en su cerebro y sintió que debía ir hacia la otra dirección. 

"¿Hay algún problema, señor?" preguntó un soldado cerca de él.

"No... ninguno." Después de una pausa, dijo: "Tomemos este camino." Él tomó el camino paralelo, y los soldados se miraron como si él se hubiera vuelto loco. Por qué estaba escogiendo uno tan difícil, apenas usado, ¿si había sido utilizado? Sin embargo, una buena sensación les dijo que simplemente lo siguieran. 

Montaron a un paso ligero hasta que el capitán se adelantó y apuntando al casco del caballo y huellas que eran claramente visibles en el sucio camino. 

"Alguien ha estado aquí mismo recientemente," dijo el capitán. "Al parecer esta persona se detuvo durante algún tiempo y luego regresó al camino." Él sentía efectivamente que esta pequeña pista era lo que habían estado buscando durante días. Empezaron a seguir las huellas a un paso más rápido. 

Entretanto, dos millas más adelante, Syaoran estaba obligando al caballo a caminar más despacio de lo normal para no meter prisa a Sakura que estaba mostrando señales de cansancio. Kero estaba en su hombro. Syaoran estaba sorprendido de que estuviera tan cansada. 

"¡Oh, venga! ¡No puede estar tan agotada!" Dijo. 

"Bien, lo estoy. No estoy acostumbrada a caminar tanto." 

"Sakura, no hemos caminado ni siquiera tres millas, estoy seguro." Ella solo le miró, su cara roja del ejercicio, y abriendo la boca. "Por favor, detén esto. Estás haciéndome sentir mal." 

"Deberías." Sakura quiso reírse pero se mantuvo en jaque. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito. Quería que se sintiera culpable. ¡Ella en realidad era bastante capaz de andar un buen número de millas! Kero pilló su idea. 

"Sabes, mocoso," Le dijo a Syaoran. "Al principio pensé que no eras muy de fiar, pero ahora veo que eres peor que eso. Imagina hacer andar a la Maestra de las Cards debido a una estúpida apuesta..." así como Kero habló, Syaoran sintió aproximarse el peligro. Él miró atrás. 

"Sshh..." 

"No, solo estás diciéndome que me calle porque sabes que yo-" Esta vez Syaoran cogió a Kero y puso una mano encima de su boca. 

"Cállate, peluche. Algo está pasando." Sakura oyó la urgencia en su voz. 

"¿Qué pasa?" Sakura miró los rasgos austeros de Syaoran mientras él todavía estaba sentado en el caballo. 

"¿No lo has notado?" 

"¿Qué?" 

"Los pájaros. Se han callado." Era verdad. Ningún sonido podía oírse a excepción del viento. "Durante años he tenido que aprender que esto sólo pasa cuando..." Su voz se fue apagando. No quiso asustar a Sakura, pero ahora estaba curiosa. 

"¿Cuándo...?" ella insistió. 

"Cuando Verborgens o soldados están cerca." Sakura pestañeó con miedo. 

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame... ir!" La apagada voz de Kero recordó a Syaoran que casi estaba sofocando al animal y lo dejó caer. 

"Tranquilízate, Sakura." Él se apeó del caballo. "Pensaremos en algo." 

Kero voló un poco alto y miró por el camino por el que habían viajado. 

"Tienes razón, mocoso," informó. "Puedo verlos. No hay ninguna manera de que no nos vean." 

__

Sí, tú pelota de algodón. Justo lo qué necesitaba oír Sakura.** Ella estaba pálida. No había ninguna duda de que los soldados estaban buscándolos y no tenían tiempo para correr. De repente, Syaoran empujó a Sakura detrás de unos matorrales y debajo donde había un profundo hueco, entonces él tomó a Kero por su cola y lo tiró detrás de ella. El guardián se quejó en un no muy cortés lenguaje pero Syaoran lo ignoró. **

"¿Syaoran, que estás haciendo?" Le gesticuló Sakura para que también se escondiera pero él agitó su cabeza, diciendo: 

"¿Dónde voy a esconder el caballo? Si lo ven empezarán a mirar alrededor y nos encontrarán." Él dejó de lado sus protestas y la hizo señas para que se agachase lo más bajo posible. Mientras empezaba tirando del caballo fuera de los arbustos podía oír los golpes de los cascos de caballos aproximándose. Continuó llevando el caballo lejos en un indiferente camino, aunque su corazón estaba palpitando. 

"¡Eh, tú!" El capitán le llamó detrás de él así como sus perseguidores venían aplastantes por una curva en el camino. Syaoran se detuvo 

"¿Qué está _haciendo_?" Sakura susurró cuando ella y Kero se agacharon en los arbustos. 

"Siendo inteligente, Sakura. Sólo estate callada." Le dijo Kero. 

Syaoran miraba a los soldados respetuosamente con la expresión muda que ellos esperaban de las personas y permaneció callado. El grupo de soldados cabalgó alrededor de él. 

"Estamos buscando a una muchacha secuestrada. Pelo castaño y ojos verdes. ¿Has visto a alguien que encaje con esta descripción? Su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura." 

__

Esa es una descripción muy ruda de Sakura. Su pelo no es simplemente castaño...** Pensó Syaoran. **

"Perdón señor, no he visto a nadie." Cómo le irritó llamar a ese hombre 'señor' pero ése era el protocolo y si le tenía que engañar, tendría que seguir eso. 

"¿Estás seguro?" El capitán lo miró algo sospechoso. "Hay una muy buena recompensa para la persona que nos de cualquier pista que nos lleve a dónde esté ella." 

"¿Cuánto?" Preguntó Syaoran, asegurándose de que los soldados vieran un brillo de codicia en sus ojos. 

"_¿Qué está haciendo?_" Susurró nerviosamente Sakura a Kero. 

"Observa..." que el guardián susurró atrás, pensativamente. 

"Seis libras de oro" le contestó un soldado. 

"Bien, abriré bien mis ojos de hoy en adelante con un dinero así, señor." Syaoran sonrió abiertamente. El capitán gruñó con frustración - otro callejón sin salida. Pero entonces, uno de los soldados dijo inesperadamente: 

"¿Por qué estás en este camino?" 

"Voy al pueblo, señor. Vivo allí." 

"¿Por qué tomas este camino si la ruta de comercio es más fácil y más corta?" El soldado sobresalió sobre su gran semental negro. "¿Y por qué no estás montando el caballo?" 

__

¡Oh! ¡Error! 

Syaoran intentó estar lo más frío posible. "Estaba trabajando en un rancho cerca de aquí y desde dónde estaba, este es un atajo. Y también mi caballo ha estado trabajando mucho y ha estado un poco cojo. Quería prescindir de él porque mañana tenemos que trabajar de nuevo" 

Hubo una pausa momentánea cuando ellos digirieron su explicación. Entonces: "¿Qué tienes en esas bolsas?" gritó el capitán, más agresivo ahora. 

En los arbustos, el corazón de Sakura se hundió. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Kero! Dejé el libro allí y sólo tengo cinco cards conmigo." 

"Eso no es bueno. Debemos conseguir apartar su atención del mocoso." 

"¿Qué debo hacer?" 

"¿Qué cards tienes?" 

Pensando rápidamente, Syaoran estaba a punto de decir que estaba tomando unos dibujos a casa para su hermana pequeña cuando sintió una presencia, una que nunca había sentido antes. Miró arriba y vio una especie de hada vestida de azul que volaba sobre las cabezas de los soldados, y dejando caer un polvo brillante sobre ellos. Una por una, sus cabezas empezaron a inclinarse y se dejaron caer de sus sillas de montar. Incluso los caballos empezaron a cerrar sus ojos. ¡Todos se habían dormido! Syaoran los miró fijamente boquiabierto. 

"¡¡¡Eso ha estado genial!!!" Chilló Sakura con deleite, poniéndose de pie en los arbustos. "¿Has visto eso, Syaoran? ¡Lo hice todo sola! ¡Estupendo!" Ella caminó cautamente alrededor de los hombres durmientes. 

Kero vino, volando hacia él, lanzando esta manera y eso. 

"Hemos salvado tu cuello, mocoso. Ahora estás en deuda con nosotros y Sakura ya no caminará al pueblo. ¿Lo pillas?" 

"Usaste una card," Dijo Syaoran, admiración en su voz, ayudando a Sakura a montar el caballo. "Espero que ronquen bastante tiempo como para que salgamos de aquí." Ella todavía estaba asombrado de lo que había hecho. ¡Veinte de esos pesados, malos soldados se habían dormido bajo un hechizo que _ella_ había lanzado! Syaoran también montó el caballo. "Pero no quiero estar aquí cuando se despierten porque si tienen algo de inteligencia querrán saber lo que pasó. ¡Así que vámonos!" 

Con Kero arrastrando detrás, Syaoran volvió otra vez a la ruta de comercio para encontrar la seguridad en cualquier grupo de personas que viajan a lo largo de él. Tomó un atajo atravesando un bosque y cruzando un río. Estaba ávido por conseguir llegar lo más lejos posible de esos tipos. 

Sakura todavía estaba burbujeando de excitación. "Sabes, Syaoran, hay esta card llamada Dash..." 

"Sakura, deja esto para después. Ahora mismo, tenemos que cubrir varias millas de distancia."

* # * # * # * # * # * # *

"Eso era demasiado fácil, Eriol." Le dijo Nakuru. 

"Lo sé... Solo estaba teniendo un poco de diversión. Pero las cosas empezarán a ponerse muy difícil de hoy en adelante..." Él sonrió. Spinel Sun estaba callado, sospechando que su amo tenía un plan. _¡Oh, bien!_

* # * # * # * # * # * # * 

__

¡Nock! ¡Nock! 

En Ciudad del Valle, Chunyan estaba cosiendo uno de sus peluches y se sobresaltó por el golpe en la puerta. Miró por el cuarto a Lusheng que estaba haciendo su tarea, olvidado de todo. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? No estaba esperando a nadie... 

¡Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una encantadora muchacha que no reconoció y a su lado estaba su... "¡Prima!" Chunyan saludó. "¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!" 

"¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano, Chunyan?" su prima preguntó abruptamente. Tomoyo se asustó por tal conducta tan maleducada. 

"Hola," dijo ella, sonriendo. "Yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo." 

"Chunyan Wang. ¡Encantada de conocerte! Lo siento, pero a veces los modales de mi prima les falta pulirlos. Entrad." Abrió la puerta y las dos entraron. Las llevó a la sala y envió a Lusheng fuera a preparar un poco de té. "Ahora, ¿por qué estás buscando a Syaoran?" preguntó. Tomoyo fue la primera en contestar: 

"Porque una amiga mía está con él y creo que necesita mi ayuda. Estoy angustiada por ella." 

"¡Oh, eres amiga de Ying Fa!" 

"¿Ying Fa?" preguntó Tomoyo, con confusión. 

"Sí. Ése es el nombre que le dimos desde que no pudimos llamarla por su nombre real, tu sabes..." Entonces Chunyan miró a su prima. "Entiendo por qué ella está buscando a mi hermano, ¿pero que pasa contigo, prima?" 

"Sólo dime donde está él, Chunyan." 

Chunyan era firme. "Lo siento, pero no te voy a decir nada hasta que me prometas que no intentarás nada." 

"¡¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a intentar algo?!" 

"Ehh, no lo sé Meiling... Quizá porque pareces tan enfadada y sabes que Syaoran está con una chica..." 

Meiling gruñó amenazadoramente. "¡Le cogeré por eso!" Prometió Meiling. 

* # * # * # * # * # *

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Sakura susurró a Syaoran. Finalmente habían alcanzado la ruta de comercio y había muchas personas en el camino. Kero estaba ahora escondiéndose en la bolsa de Sakura. 

"No lo sé..." Contestó Syaoran. "Pero ahora sabemos que están cerca. Tomar el camino secundario ha resultado ser muy peligroso, por eso estaba abandonado y pudieron rastrearnos fácilmente. Debería haber pensado en eso." 

"¿Alguna idea?" 

"Yo tengo una. No muy buena, pero es la única que tengo. Nos hará tardar un poco, pero por lo menos los soldados estarán delante de nosotros y no detrás... Nos detendremos durante la noche en el próximo hostal y les permitiremos pasar." 

"¡Ohhh! ¡Qué plan!" vino la apagada, burlona voz de Kero desde la bolsa. 

"¡¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, peluche?!" 

"Yo no soy un -" Sakura apretó la bolsa más firme contra ella, no dejando que Syaoran entrara en ello. 

"Estará callado ahora," ella le dijo a Syaoran. 

"Este animal está alterando mis nervios..." Syaoran empezó y Sakura se rió nerviosamente. Ella tendría que observar a esos dos, o se matarían. 

Hora y media después, encontraron un hostal para quedarse durante la noche. Era uno muy lleno. Al parecer, era la 'parada de infierno' para los viajeros en ese distrito. Sakura había estado con Syaoran durante tres semanas hasta ahora (aunque ella juraría que había sido más de eso...), pero nunca había estado en un hostal antes y no había tenido ninguna idea de qué esperar. Lo que vio era completamente diferente de lo que había imaginado y Syaoran casi se rió de su sorprendido rostro. ¡Ella estaba... estática! El lugar estaba lleno de hombres, fumando, bebiendo, riéndose y hablando ruidosamente. Algunos de ellos estaban jugando a las cartas y luchando, acusando el otro de tramposo. Sakura nunca se había sentido tan aliviada, hasta donde ella podía recordar, cuando Syaoran le pidió un cuarto al dueño del establecimiento. ¡Por lo menos no tendría que estar entre esos camorristas! 

"¡Tienes suerte, muchacho!" Dijo el hombre, volviéndose a un muchacho al lado de él: "¡Pez! ¡Dales sus cervezas a esos tipos! ¡Han estado esperando diez minutos!" Él regresó. "Lo siento, pero estamos muy ocupados hoy. Como estaba diciendo, sólo tenemos un cuarto libre, pero creo que eso servirá." 

"Ciertamente," Syaoran contestó serenamente. 

"Esta es la llave." El posadero quitó una llave de un llavero que tenía otras veinte llaves por lo menos que se balanceaban en el aire. "Os llevaría allí personalmente, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Es el cuarto al final del corredor en la siguiente planta. El baño esta allí." Él apuntó a una puerta en una lejana, oscura esquina cerrada en ese momento por un hombre que estaba muy tambaleante en sus pies. 

El corazón de Sakura se hundió._ No usaré ese... ese horrible lugar aun cuando mi vida dependa de ello,_** pensó ella horrorizada. **

"Que tengan una buena estancia," el posadero ya estaba gritando a 'Pez' para que hiciera algo más. 

"Esto va a ser muy difícil..." Sakura murmuró bajo su respiración. 

"Mejor que nada," Syaoran dijo con los labios firmes. "Muévete." Él empujó a la renuente muchacha a los escalones. 

En ese exacto momento, más personas estaban llegando al hostal. A la vista de ellos, aproximadamente veinte en total, las otras personas que ya estaban allí se quedaron calladas. Los recién llegados parecían cansados y desconcertados. Sus uniformes rojos ahora se parecían más a unos castaños. El dueño del hostal detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo para atenderlos. 

"¿Les puedo ayudar?" le preguntó al capitán. 

"Mmm... Solo queremos algo de beber..." el aún aturdido capitán dijo despacio y el posadero pestañeó. Ese capitán parecía estar muy desconcertado por algo. Pero inmediatamente hizo a algunos hombres dejar sus mesas para acomodar a los soldados. Ellos se sentaron, todos silenciosos. Entonces uno de ellos le preguntó al capitán. 

"Señor... ¿Qué nos ha pasado?" 

"No tengo ni idea," el hombre contestó despacio. Él y sus hombres no vieron el par de piernas que simplemente desaparecen por los escalones. 

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿_Este_ es el cuarto que ha dejado?!" Sakura se había plantado en la puerta de una pequeña alcoba. Syaoran entró, tiró sus cosas en una esquina, y se tiró en la cama. _La cama deshecha_, Sakura notó en seguida. "¡Debes de estar bromeando!" 

"Sakura, sólo para de gritar y cierra la puerta, ¿puedes?" Syaoran dijo con sus ojos cerrados. 

"¡¡¡Syaoran, no sé si lo has notado, pero... este lugar es un asco!!!" 

"Estás exagerando. Los he visto peores." 

"Me pregunto donde has podido estar para haber visto algo peor que esto. Dios sabe cuánto tiempo esa cama en la que estás tumbado ha estado sin hacerse..." Ella pensó en su limpia y aseada alcoba de su casa, con sirvientes alrededor para hacer el trabajo. 

"Deja de ser tan melindrosa y descansa un poco. Tú eras la que estaba cansada, ¿recuerdas? Hay una silla allí." Sakura, de muy mala gana, arrancó la silla de la esquina y pasó un dedo sobre el asiento. Polvo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió la silla. Entonces tiró el pañuelo a través de la ventana, se sentó calladamente. Syaoran estaba mirándola. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" 

"Después de limpiar esto, no podría usarlo nunca más." Syaoran rodó sus ojos en exagerada exasperación y entonces los cerró de nuevo. Todo estaba callado por un momento. Demasiado silencioso. Syaoran serenamente abrió sus ojos. 

"¿Sakura, dónde está ese peluche?" 

"¿Huh? ¡Hoeeeeee!" Sakura se apresuró encima de dónde él había tirado las bolsas y tiró la suya fuera de debajo de la de él. Ella la abrió para encontrar a un Kero casi sin aire. 

"Sa... Ku... Ra..." 

"¡Lo siento mucho, Kero! ¡Me olvidé totalmente de ti!" 

"Sí, lo... noté..." Él voló fuera de la bolsa, cogiendo respiración. 

"Sabes, peluche, te ves genial cuando estás azul," Dijo Syaoran. Kero voló inmediatamente sobre él, gritando en tono amenazante mientras el muchacho lo miró directo a los ojos. 

* # * # * # * # * # * 

"Realmente no se llevan bien..." dijo Spinel, un poco descorazonado. Nakuru estaba riéndose, mirando la escena que tiene lugar en la pared. Eriol se puso de pie y con un movimiento hizo desaparecer la imagen. 

"¿Por qué has hecho eso, Eriol? Era divertido," protestó Nakuru. 

"Alguien está viniendo," contestó serenamente. Un golpe suave pero rápido fue oído. "Entra." 

Conejo abrió la puerta. 

"El Emperador desea verlo." 

"¿Tan pronto?" 

"Sí. Está discutiendo el problema con los científicos y está muy disgustado de que no hallan encontrado una solución para él. Pero uno de ellos recordó una vieja leyenda y el Emperador desea saber si lo que él dice es correcto. Quiere hablar con usted." 

"Ya voy." El hombre gordo cerró la puerta y corrió al Cuarto del Trono. Eriol tiró su capa encima de sus hombros y lo siguió serenamente. 

Conejo era el mensajero oficial del Emperador. Estaba envejeciendo pero todavía podían verle corriendo a lo largo de los largos corredores de Palacio en sus mandados. Conejo no era su nombre. Era el apodo que le había dado el padre del presente Emperador, cuando él era el Emperador. Hoy día nadie recordaba el nombre real de Conejo y él se había acostumbrado a él, aunque todos en el Palacio se mofaban de él. 

"¡Allí va el conejo!" un soldado se rió cuando el bajo, hombre gordo le pasó correteando. Los que están de pie delante de las puertas del Cuarto del Trono las abrieron para él. 

"Ya viene, su majestad," jadeó Conejo. 

"Bueno. Ahora..." El Emperador Hirotada Ohira se volvió a uno de los cinco científicos delante de él. "Permítame aclarar esto. Esta piedra sobre la que usted está hablando está siendo guardada en alguna parte por un dragón o algo. ¿Es eso?" 

"Dicen, su majestad," un científico empezó, "que la piedra Azure fue creada cuando las personas normales y Verborgen todavía vivían juntos en paz, hace más de dos mil años. Nadie sabe exactamente quién lo creó, pero se suponía que representaba... algo." El hombre se quedó callado. "Su majestad, no lo recuerdo bien," dijo nerviosamente. 

"¡Entonces por qué hizo...!" Hirotada cogió vista del nuevo asistente, "Bueno, Hiragizawa. Estás aquí. Necesitamos un poco de información." 

"¿Sí, su majestad?" Eriol arqueó respetuosamente. 

"¿Qué sabes sobre la piedra Azure?" La voz del emperador mostraba que él esperaba una respuesta completa. Por primera vez Eriol sintió un escalofrío de miedo. 

__

¡Oh, no! ¡Quieren la piedra! 

****

"¿La piedra azure? Es sólo parte de la imaginación de las personas," dijo en una voz tranquilizante. "Sólo una leyenda, su majestad." 

"No es lo que ellos dicen." El emperador apuntó a los científicos, lo mejor en el Imperio. 

"Tenemos evidencias de que la piedra realmente existe," dijo uno de ellos firmemente. 

"Una mera leyenda," Eriol insistió en su mejor voz autoritaria. 

"¡Hiragizawa! ¡Simplemente cuéntanos la historia, detalle por el detalle!" La voz del emperador también era autoritaria y Eriol suspiró, derrotado. Él comprendió que si no les decía, alguien más lo haría de todas maneras. Era mejor 'cooperar' de momento. Todavía era demasiado temprano para permitirles empezar a sospechar de él. 

"Según el rumor, leyenda," él dijo, "la Piedra Azure fue creada por una persona desconocida hace mucho tiempo. Nadie sabe exactamente quién lo creó, pero se dice que al principio, todas las personas en Wunder tenían poderes, como nosotros. Pero algo pasó en el pasado, haciéndoles creer que debían tener algo que protegerlos. Así que la mitad de la población del mundo de esos días dejó sus poderes individuales, reuniendo todos ellos para formar la Piedra Azure. Se dice que la Piedra está llena de los poderes y deseos de esas personas. Pero así como pasaba el tiempo, las personas empezaron a separarse más aun sin rumbo, para estar distantes entre ellos y la piedra creó a un guardián para ella y este guardián que la tomó y la escondió, guardándola hasta el momento. Esa es la leyenda." 

"Espera un segundo. Dijiste que la piedra creó a un guardián para sí mismo." 

"Sí, su majestad. La leyenda dice que está lleno de los deseos de esas personas que le dieron sus poderes. Sus deseos eran seguramente paz y seguridad para el mundo. Sin embargo, si la piedra cayese en las manos de la persona equivocada, puede haber un desastre porque esta persona puede usar todo ese poder para un mal propósito. Así que, si realmente existe, entonces debe quedarse donde está." 

"Bien, quizá existe entonces. Nosotros lo averiguaremos." 

"¿Qué quiere decir, su majestad?" 

"Hiragizawa, debemos encontrar esa piedra, para que no perezcamos. Recuerda una vez que dijiste que estábamos perdiendo nuestros poderes debido a la falta de profundos sentimientos. Bueno, yo creo que esta piedra azure puede proporcionar los poderes que necesitamos para no perecer." 

"Pero... ¿cómo puedo encontrar algo que no existe?" 

"Ningún 'pero'. Ya he escogido a una persona capaz para hacer este trabajo. Lo enviaré mañana." 

"¿Envíar dónde?" Preguntó Eriol. Hirotada miraba a los científicos. Uno de ellos caminó adelante. 

"Encontramos algunos viejos pergaminosen una excavaciónhace algún tiempo mostrándonos la situación de la piedra. No hemos traducido todo todavía, pero para lo que hemos leído hasta ahora, la Piedra está en alguna parte en la provincia de Etoile." 

"Ese es el camino norte." 

"Sí, lo es, Hiragizawa." Hirotada sonrió con una idea. "Y para asegurarse que todo ocurre de la manera que queremos, te enviaré con el equipo. Estarás saliendo en tres días. Enviaré a Conejo para encontrar a la persona que pondré a cargo de la misión. Necesitamos esa piedra y rápido." 

Eriol se detuvo por un momento, considerando sus opciones. No tenía muchas pero estando cerca cuando la piedra fuese encontrada sería una buena cosa. O aun mejor, podría sabotearlo todo, para que así no la encontrasen nunca. Esa piedra en las manos del Emperador sería un gran desastre y él tenía que evitarlo. Ahora que finalmente estaba viendo levantarse la esperanza de nuevo, Hirotada había recordado la Piedra. Ni incluso todos los poderes que la profecía dio a los descendientes serían rival para esa clase de poder. Eriol tenía que hacer algo. Era el único que podía. 

"Sí, su majestad," dijo en obediente voz. 

* # * # * # * # * # *

"Eso es persecución," masculló Syaoran. Había pagado al dueño del hostal y ahora estaban saliendo, temprano por la mañana. Pero no supieron que la tropa que había estado detrás de ellos había acampado cerca del hostal durante la noche porque habían estado demasiado confundidos para irse aquella noche. 

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Coge al animal y vámonos rápidamente?" Preguntó Sakura mirando el campamento. 

"Correcto. Espera aquí." Él fue al establo para coger al caballo. Sakura se quedó, esperando. Era una mañana nublada y un poco fría. Entonces de repente, ella sentió una mano en su hombro. Ella se puso tiesa. 

"Hoeee..." se dio la vuelta para ver a un soldado que la miraba. 

"¿Puedo preguntar que está haciendo aquí una chica tan encantadora como tú tan temprano por la mañana?" 

"Eh... yo... yo estoy esperando a mi hermano, señor," contestó ella nerviosamente. 

"¿De verdad? Y..." Él miró alrededor. "¿Dónde está él?" 

"Cogiendo el caballo." 

"Él no debería dejarte aquí sola mientras hace eso. Es peligroso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" 

"Ying Fa." 

"Es un nombre precioso." 

"G-gracias." Sakura miró a su derecha y vio a Syaoran viniendo hacia ella. El soldado no podía verlo y era mejor de esta manera. Podría reconocerlo. Sakura sonrió aliviada. "¡Ahí está mi hermano! Debo de irme ahora. Adiós." Dijo ella, ya llevando todo y corriendo en la dirección de Syaoran. 

"¿No quieres que te ayude a llevar eso?" 

"¡No, gracias! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!" Syaoran estaba en el caballo y ella también montó. Ella murmuró: "¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! Y no mires detrás de ti." 

"¿Por qué?" 

"¡Adiós, Ying Fa!" el hombre gritó detrás de ellos. "Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo." 

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo y miró a Sakura. 

"No es tiempo para explicaciones, Syaoran. Sólo muévete." Sakura miró atrás, saludó para que el soldado no sospechara y ellos se marcharon. Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, Kero voló fuera de la bolsa. 

"Eso estuvo cerca, Sakura," dijo él. 

"Sí..." 

"¿Que pasó exactamente?" preguntó Syaoran. 

"Ese soldado empezó ha hablar conmigo. Pensé que me reconocería. Afortunadamente no." 

"Con la descripción que les dieron, no te reconocerían ni en un millón de años." 

"Pero eso estuvo realmente cerca, muy cerca." Ella respiró profundamente. "Ahora... ¿Cuál es nuestra próxima parada?" 

"En alguna parte millas y millas delante de nosotros." 

"Eso es lo que pensaba..." suspiró resignada. 

__

Continuará...

****

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

^_^

Kayjuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N de la T: Siglos sin saber de este fic ¿eh?... No voy a decir nada más, aún tengo que hacer deberes y leer dos libros para finales de vacaciones de navidad, el invierno es mi estación favorita pero no me gustan mucho las navidades así que mi humor es bastante imprevisible en estos momentos T_T. Solo he sabido de **3** personas que hayan leído este fic en inglés, algo que me deprime bastante. Solo pulsen el botón de abajo y dejen un simple comentario, una frase o un simple saludo T_T, no pido mucho, este fic también está en portugués y con menos capítulos el fic tiene más reviews...

Comentarios a la traductora a... eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Solo para acabar... la autora de este fic a sacado otro, si a alguien quiere leerlo se llama Kokoro no Hon.

****

Kassy99


	10. Sueños

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

__

Disclaimer: No es mío. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 10 

"Sakura, Sakura, despierta," una suave voz la llamó, despertando a Sakura de su pacífico letargo. Ella abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba tumbada en la cima de una alta montaña; el azul de la media noche del cielo estaba siendo empujado por las primeras luces del alba y el sol estaba alzándose por el horizonte con toda su magnificencia. Era una vista que quitaba la respiración. Sakura lo supo en seguida: estaba soñando. "Sakura."

Ella miró a los lados. Maaya estaba sentada allí, una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios. Maaya se volvió a Sakura y se miraron fijamente, Sakura no sabía qué decir, y Maaya se absorbió en sus pensamientos sobre esta descendiente suya.

"Te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos encontramos," Maaya declaró finalmente.

"¿Más fuerte? ¿De qué manera?"

"Mágicamente. Puedo sentirlo."

Sakura sonrió, encantada. "He estado entrenando. Kero me está enseñando."

"¿Kero? ¿Quién es Kero?"

"La bestia guardiana de las cards". Sakura estaba un poco desconcertada de que Maaya no supiera quién era Kero.

"¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir Kerberus? ¡Qué nombre más mono le has dado! ¿Y cómo está el pequeño juguete?"

"Está bien. No me dijo que te conociera."

"Yo estaba allí cuando Clow-san lo creó y le confió el deber de guardar las cards. También estaba allí cuando creó al otro guardián."

"Otro g-"

"Ésa es una historia para otro momento, Sakura". Maaya sonrió. "Resolvamos un problema en cada momento. No necesitas preocuparte por eso ahora. ¿Así que, qué ha estado enseñándote Kerberus?"

"Cómo usar las cards y cuando". Sus ojos centellearon. "¡Es tan fascinante! ¡Hay tanto que puedo hacer! Ya he probado todas las cards y - Oh, bueno, no todas ellas. Hay una que ni Kero ni Syaoran me permitirían intentar…"

"¿Qué card?"

"The Fly. Kero dice que no estoy lista y Syaoran dice que soy demasiado torpe. Que probablemente me caería…" Ella suspiró y Maaya se rió.

"Si ellos dicen que no estás lista, entonces espera. Yo creo que lo estás, pero Kerberus está al cargo de tu enseñanza. Permítele hacerlo a su manera. Él no podrá detenerte mucho más, de todas maneras". Sakura sonrió. Entonces de repente Maaya estaba seria y la otra muchacha notó eso.

"¿Hay algo que va mal?"

Por algunos momentos, no hubo ninguna contestación. Entonces Maaya contestó:

"Tenemos un problema que resolver. Algo que no se suponía que pasaría, ha pasado. Clow-san está intentando cuidar de ello, pero… estoy preocupada. Por primera vez desde que averigüé sobre ti, estoy preocupada por el futuro."

"¿Es tan malo?"

"Sí". Maaya hizo una ligera pausa y luego estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "Pero estoy segura de que todo resultará simplemente bien. Aun cuando él encuentre la piedra… Tú y Syaoran tenéis algo dentro de vosotros construyéndose, y va a ser tan fuerte que nada o nadie podrá ir contra vosotros."

"Tú y Clow Reed siempre decís cosas que me confunden…"

"¡Lo sé! ¿Te dije qué lo hacemos a propósito?" dijo Maaya, riéndose sinceramente. "Hay algunas cosas que tendrás que averiguar sola, aunque yo te diría todo alegremente, pero no puedo hacer eso. ¡O no sería divertido! ¡Hay tanto por ver, hacer y sentir! Sé que estás preocupada, y sé que yo también lo estaría, en tu posición. Después de todo, no le pasa a todos, tú sabes, ser parte de una profecía…"

"Seguro que no," Sakura le dio la razón. "Y tienes razón… estoy preocupada, pero creo que eso es parte de estar vivo."

"Lo es. Es una de las cosas que nos hacen humanos. Eso es lo que somos después de todo, todos nosotros. Yo solo deseo que ellos pudieran ver esto."

"Sí…"

"Un día lo harán. Yo lo creo; Sé que ellos quieren. Una tormenta está viniendo, pero después de ella, el sol brillará de nuevo. No voy a decirte que no te preocupes. Es imposible no estarlo. Pero voy a decirte una cosa: todos esto va a acabar como en un cuento de hadas."

"¿Un cuento de hadas?"

"_Y ellos vivieron felices por siempre jamás_". El viento sopló suavemente, jugando con su pelo así como la última estrella de la mañana se marchitaba a lo lejos en el cielo. "Ese es lo que te depara el futuro, Sakura. Felicidad."

Sakura sentía alzarse la confianza en su corazón, como el sol que estaba alzándose en ese momento. Un sentimiento cálido de seguridad y felicidad. Un alivio. Todo esará simplemente bien.

"Me gustan esta clase de sueños."

"A mi también."

Sakura empezó a sentirse ese adormecimiento de nuevo, el mismo que siempre sentía cuando estaba teniendo esos sueños y luego estaba a punto de despertarse.

"¡Adiós! Espero que nos veamos de nuevo."

"Nos veremos. Adiós, Sakura". la voz de Maaya parecía estar marchitándose lejos en la lejana distancia y su imagen estaba borrosa ante los ojos de Sakura. Ella los cerró y todo se volvió negro. Ella los abrió de nuevo, y ahora dos órbitas negras estaban mirándola fijamente.

"¡Buenos días!" Kero estaba justo sobre ella.

"¡Buenos días, Kero!" ella contestó así de alegre.

"¿Así que, estás lista para un poco de entrenamiento hoy? Estabas muy exhausta ayer."

"¡Estoy lista!" Ella se incorporó. "¡Vamos ahora!"

Estaba a punto de seguir a Kero al claro dónde sería 'seguro' entrenar desde que un pequeño 'incidente' que ellos habían tenido con The Firey, pero de repente una fruta apareció delante de su cara. Ella miró a la persona que lo sostenía.

"No vas a ninguna parte hasta que comas primero. ¿De qué sirve aprender a controlar todo esos poderes si estás tan débil que no puede usarlos?" Era Syaoran, ofreciéndola una preciosa manzana roja.

Sakura la tomó y sonrió en secreto al protectivo cuidado de Syaoran. Durante los últimos días había sido así y ella supuso que era porque él sabía que ella era la Maestra de Cards.

"Buenos días, Syaoran". Ella sonrió brillantemente.

"Buenas". Él se sentó en el césped, verificando su mapa, como siempre hacía cuando no sabía qué hacer. Sakura se puso ansiosa de repente.

"¿Estás enfermándote?"

"¿Enfermándome? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó ásperamente.

"Tu cara está roja. Quizá tienes fiebre. Noté que has estado así últimamente."

Syaoran se ruborizó más aun. "Estoy bien. Simplemente es… cálido hoy."

"¿Qué?" Ella inhaló el frío y fresco aire de la mañana. "Esta encantadora mañana…"

"Sakura, come rápida y ve a entrenar con el peluche". Cuando Syaoran estaba diciendo esto, un fuerte '¡Eh!' se oyó, pero él no prestó atención. "Vamos a un paso muy bueno. Creo que llegaremos a Nimbo más rápido de lo que pensé, pero no podemos perder tiempo."

"O.K." Ella se puso de pie y corrió hacia Kero. Digirió las instrucciones de Kero mientras comía. Cuando había terminado, convocó el báculo y tomó la card que Kero estaba sosteniendo. "¡Bubble!"

Burbujas como las burbujas de jabón estaban por todas partes. Uno flotó cerca de Syaoran, y él puso su dedo en ella, estallando.

__

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me ruborizo cuándo habla conmigo, o incluso cuándo solo la veo?

Sakura estaba hablando con Kero y él le dijo para que podría usarse la card de las burbujas. Syaoran los miró desde lejos.

__

Estoy volviéndome loco…

# * # * # * #

El camino parecía interminable. Habían estado viajando a la provincia de Étoile durante una semana hasta ahora, desde que el Emperador Hirotada Ohira había enviado a Conejo detrás del soldado que quería para el trabajo. Bueno, ese soldado había sido promovido, para que pudiera estar al cargo de tan importante misión. El Capitán Touya Kinomoto montó orgullosamente en su caballo, aparentando no estar cansado, aunque no habían descansado mucho desde que partieron en la misión. Al lado de él estaba su amigo, Yukito Tsukishiro, quien estaba comiendo algo, serenamente. Detrás de ellos estaba el resto del grupo, doce soldados; cada uno de ellos escogido muy cuidadosamente por el mismo Emperador. No era una rara visión a ser vista, después de todo las tropas siempre podían verse de viaje a lo largo del Imperio, desde que Hirotada tuvo mucho cuidado para siempre mantener un ojo por todas partes, para prevenir insurrecciones. Sin embargo, lo que hacía a ese grupo diferente era un cierto muchacho que montaba detrás de todos esos hombres, un muchacho de diecisiete años, vistiendo un tipo de ropa Verborgen oficial. Eso mostró que era una persona muy importante, alguien que había estado ante el Emperador muchas veces antes, para tener el honor de tal fina ropa. Parecía estar bastante a gusto, pero dentro de sí estaba un poco nervioso. Tenía algunos planes para cómo estropear esa operación entera, pero todavía, estaba nervioso. Esa piedra no debe encontrarse.

Touya estaba muy orgulloso de haber sido escogido por Hirotada, pero estaba angustiado por su hermana que no había sido encontrada. Desde que él era el que estaba a cargo de la operación que estaba buscándola, el Emperador había detenido la operación completamente. Ya nadie estaba buscándolos. ¡Si Touya solo supiera que cerca estuvo de encontrarla! Un frío viento sopló a través de las piedras, sonando como aullidos. El cielo estaba nublado, oscuro con amenazantes nubes.

"Está volviéndose frío por el día cuando viajamos." Dijo Yukito.

"Bien. Significa que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta," Dijo Touya.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que vamos a hacer cuándo lleguemos a Étoile?"

"Ese es el trabajo del mago". Touya se refirió a Eriol. "Pero sé una cosa, éste es el peor momento del año para ir a Étoile. Es invierno y las ventiscas serán peores."

"Seguramente. Sabes, nunca había oído hablar de esta Piedra Azure antes."

"Yo sí. A mi abuela le gustaba contarnos estas viejas historias, sobre antiguos reyes y reinas, leyendas y profecías."

"Ya veo. ¿Y… tú crees en ella?"

"¿Qué? ¿La Piedra?"

"Sí, la Piedra, la profecía… ¿Crees que pasará algún día?"

"Si el Emperador nos ha enviado a por la piedra, entonces seguramente existe. Yo no lo dudaría. Pero no creo en la profecía. Fue inventada para hacer a las personas ordinarias sentirse mejor. No va a hacerse realidad". Touya dejó de hablar. Simplemente había notado que Eriol no estaba más en la parte de atrás. Él estaba justo detrás de él, escuchándolo. Él frunció el ceño y se quedó callado.

__

Si sólo supiera él…** pensó Eriol.**

# * # * # * # 

__

Dos Días Después… 3:37 a.m - Nimbo

Sakura se movió y se giró en la cama. Parecía que apenas podía encontrar la posición correcta. Miró al techo. En tres horas el día irrumpiría y allí estaba ella, inquieta. No entendía por qué, sin embargo. Era la primera noche en dos meses que estaba durmiendo en tan cómoda cama.

Fuera, una callada y pacífica lluvia estaba cayendo. Sakura podía oír ramas arrastrando sus torcidos dedos por la hoja de vidrio de la ventana.

__

¿Por qué no puedo dormir?**, pensó, mirando a su compañero durmiendo al lado de suya en la cama. Sakura sonrió, mirándolo. Qué proteccionista era él de ella. Nunca quería dejar su lado, sólo para asegurarse que ella siempre estaba bien. Él había insistido en dormir al lado de ella y ella simplemente no había tenido corazón para decir No. Sakura agradeció silenciosamente a Clow que hubiera creado a un amigo tan bueno como Kero. Él había estado enseñándola cómo usar las cards para cuando ella tuviera que confrontar algo peligroso, estuviera lista. Sakura cerró sus ojos, rezando para que se pudiera dormir. Pero nada pasó. **_Algo está preocupándome. Eso es por lo qué no puedo dormir. ¿Pero qué?_

Despacio, cuidadosa para no despertar a Kero, Sakura se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando las gotas azul grisáceas de lluvia. Se sentó en un sillón y durante algunos minutos solo se quedó allí, mirando fuera por la ventana. Entonces la abrió un poco, el viento barrió inmediatamente en el cuarto, la frialdad hizo que Sakura se estremeciese ligeramente. Respiró profundamente, oliendo las esencias de la lluvia. Puso su mano en el umbral de la ventana y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, observando ahora la calle. Nimbo era de verdad la ciudad más bonita que había visto nunca. La única ciudad en el mundo sin toque de queda, por eso era conocida como la capital de la diversión, con sus tiendas elegantes, espectáculos de música, teatros, restaurantes conocidos mundialmente, parques y bonita arquitectura. Llegaron a la ciudad algo pasadas las diez de la noche anterior. Sakura y Syaoran estaban exhaustos, así que habían ido directamente a la cama. Pero hoy Sakura quería pasear por el pueblo. Es decir, si por lo menos pudiera conseguir un poco de descanso para así poder ponerse de pie por la mañana.

__

¿Qué diría Papá si supiera dónde estuve?** El pensamiento vino a su mente, desde ninguna parte e inmediatamente entendió por qué el sueño la había evadido. Ella extrañaba a su padre y sentía remordimientos porque sabía que seguramente estaba muy angustiado por ella. Nunca antes habían tenido que estar separados durante tanto tiempo. **_Probablemente está muy defraudado conmigo. Creo que sabe que estoy bien, desde que Touya me vio, pero debe estar triste… lo siento, Papá. Es solo algo que necesito hacer. Nada podría cambiar eso. Tenía que pasar, sé eso ahora. Regresaré lo más pronto posible y espero poder cumplir esta profecía. Espero que estés orgulloso de mí… ¡Y, oh, Dios! Tomoyo. Espero que nada malo te pasase cuando Touya no me encontró. Te extraño. Quiero hablar con alguien. No es como si no pudiera hablar con Kero… o Syaoran, supongo. Pero nosotras hemos sido las mejores amigas desde que éramos niñas. ¡Tanto ha pasado durante estos dos meses, chico, te sorprenderías! _**Sakura sonrió, imaginándose la manera que los ojos de su mejor amiga chispeaban siempre que ella le decía algo. A Tomoyo le gustaba siempre oír o ayudar a Sakura de cualquier forma que pudiera.**

Sakura suspiró, su corazón pesado. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, algunas gotas se atrevían a tocarla, el viento frío en su cara, causando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

__

Me pregunto lo que Syaoran está haciendo.** Ella pensó. La respuesta la siguió al instante: **_Baka, él está durmiendo claro. No perdería su noche de sueño por nada. Syaoran es tan calmado. Nunca parece preocuparse, o ponerse nervioso. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de sí mismo? Oh, bueno. Es el líder de la Resistencia. Seguramente ha estado en peores situaciones antes. … Es el líder de la Resistencia. … ¡Ésa es una gran responsabilidad! Quizá eso es lo que lo hace tan seguro, serio y genial. Tiene esta poderosa organización subterránea que coordinar. He oído hablar de las personas en la Resistencia que trabajan como agentes dobles. Él no puede confiar en nadie de verdad. ¿Cómo puede ser que confíe en mí? Bien, por lo menos pienso que lo hace…_

Sakura estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que flotó a la tierra de los sueños sin incluso notarlo.

Estaba lloviendo pero ahora mucho más fuerte que antes. Las gotas estaban casi magullando su piel. Sakura se sentía completamente agotada. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados pero ella sentía que estaba tumbada en algo duro y frío. Abrió sus ojos muy despacio. Había algo delante de ella pero no podía entender lo que era y no tenía inclinación por moverse para ver mejor porque su cuerpo entero le dolía. Moviendo sus dedos, ella sintió su báculo en su mano derecha, pero ella estaba hacia la izquierda. Las relucientes saetas estaban golpeando en los lugares cerca de ella, ella lo sabía. La deslumbrante luz iluminó esa muy oscura noche. Una fuerte llamarada de repente iluminó todo alrededor de ella y vio que estaba tumbada en el implacable suelo.

Se sentía cansada y completamente agotada. No tenía fuerzas para levantar la mirada.

Una llamada a batalla fue oída, fuerte e incluso espantosa. Esta persona estaba furiosa. Una saeta relampagueante aun más fuerte y el fragor de trueno que siguió era casi ensordecedor. Entre la conciencia y el mundo de los sueños, Sakura abrió sus ojos. Ahora había alguien de pie ante ella, en una posición proteccionista.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes para ofrecer?" Una fuerte voz hizo eco en las paredes alrededor de ellos. La persona delante de ella daba vueltas alrededor como si intentara discernir de dónde estaba viniendo esa voz. Estaban en alguna clase de ruinas circular.

"¡Aparece, tú cobarde!" gritó él furiosamente.

"Lo haré," la voz se rió. De repente, una luz azul brilló. Los ojos de Sakura siguieron la luz. Un hombre apareció delante de ella y el muchacho cerca de ella. Fue rodeado por la luz azul y estaba levantando alguna clase de piedra. Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. Nunca había visto algo así. La piedra azul estaba irradiando esa increíble luz azul. Así como ella se asomaba más cerca del objeto Sakura notó muchas sombras azules girando alrededor en ella. "¿La quieres, Pequeño Lobo? Venga cógela," dijo la sucia voz.

El muchacho delante de Sakura dudó por un momento. Él la miró. Parecía aliviado de que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos y la miró fijamente por algunos momentos. El pelo húmedo que caía encima de sus ojos evitó que lo identificara. Él estaba a punto de arrodillarse al lado de ella cuando cogió vista de algo delante. Alguien estaba yendo hacia ellos. Dos personas. Ellos se detuvieron, mirando a Sakura y después al muchacho.

"Cuidad de ella". Instruyó, levantándose.

"Pero-" Uno de ellos intentó discutir.

"Sólo cogedla y protegedla con vuestra vida". Sakura sentía ser recogida y llevada lejos.

__

No, debo quedarme…** Ella intentó esforzarse pero no tenía poder para hacer eso.**

"No, no… Dejadme ir. Debo quedarme…"

"¡Eh, Sakura! ¡Despiértate!" Sakura abrió los ojos y se sentó recta rápidamente, golpeando a Kero. ¡Se había dormido al lado de la ventana!

"Era solo un sueño…" Masculló, aliviada. Entonces miró a su pequeño guardián. Tenía una expresión cómica, sosteniendo su cabeza dónde Sakura lo había golpeado. "¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Kero!"

"Está bien… supongo. ¡Oh, Sakura!" Dijo él, recuperándose rápidamente. "¡Levántate! ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!" Kero la instó a que se levantara.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡Porque, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, son casi las nueve en punto. ¡Mira! El sol está brillando, los pájaros están cantando y las personas están tomando su desayuno. ¡Así que, ve a tomar tu desayuno y tráeme algo!"

"Pero estoy tan cansada…"

"¿Lo estás? ¿Y quieres dormir más?" Hizo una cara infantil.

"Sí…"

"Bien… supongo que puedo esperar a comer hasta que te levantes."

"Gracias, Kero," contestó ella, planeando dejarse caer en su cama y dormir por lo menos otra hora.

"No hay problema, Sakura". Él hizo una pausa, sabiendo exactamente qué decir para hacerla cambiar de idea. "Bien, el niño Li estará aliviado, con seguridad."

"¿Por qué?" Era lo que Kero quería que ella preguntara.

"Recuerda, ayer le hiciste prometer que él pasearía contigo hoy. No estaba muy de acuerdo con ello. Ahora estará contento."

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Tienes razón!" Ella sintió de repente todo el deseo de dormir desaparecer. "No le voy a permitir salir de esta tan fácilmente. ¡Hay tanto que quiero ver hoy!" Ella corrió para coger su bolsa. "Creo que empezaré con los parques. ¡Oí que son muy bonitos! ¿Oh, dónde está ese vestido que la Señora Arai me dio? ¿Ese rosa?"

"Está en el fondo." Contestó Kero. Sakura lo miró como si preguntando: ' Cómo lo sabes? ' y él continuó: "Empleo la mayoría de mi tiempo en esas cosas. ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está! ¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó a Kero, sosteniendo el vestido.

"Mmm…" Puso su mano en su barbilla, como si pensando, con una mirada 'fashion'. "Creo que te vas a ver muy bonita en él". Ella sonrió brillantemente y se escapó para cambiarse.

# * # * # * #

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" Syaoran apenas observó a la mujer delante de él. ¡Estaba riendo tanto! Su risa se extinguió y limpió unas lágrimas felices de sus ojos y dijo a Syaoran: "No, realmente. La verdad. No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí."

"Esa es la verdad," Syaoran contestó sin darle importancia.

"Oh, venga, Syaoran. ¡Esa es la peor mentira que he oído nunca! Incluso ese amigo tuyo; ¿cómo era su nombre? ¡Oh sí! Yamazaki. ¡Incluso sus historias son más creíbles que eso! ¡Kinomoto… Ja! ¡No puedes engañarme Li Syaoran! ¡Ella es tu novia, estoy segura! Por eso es por lo qué no estás diciéndome quién ella de verdad."

"Bien. Piensa lo que quieras," dijo él serenamente, no creyendo que él estaba hablando tan serenamente en este asunto. "¿Podrías pasarme la mantequilla, por favor?"

"Estás bromeando, Syaoran". Dijo la mujer, pero ya no muy segura. Él estaba bastante serio.

"Nop."

"¡Eso no es posible!"

"La chica que duerme en el cuarto de huéspedes demuestra lo contrario. Puedes preguntar a May Yu y Ma-Ma, desde que vas a visitarlas la próxima semana."

"Oh. Dios. Mío". Dijo ella, comprendiendo finalmente que no estaba bromeando en absoluto. "Pero parece ser tan buena chica. Bueno, pero no hablé mucho con ella ayer. Vosotros estabais tan cansados y…"

"Ella es una buena chica, Inna. Ella no es como su hermano."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"He estado viajando con ella durante los últimos dos meses. Lo sé. Ella es la persona más amable que he conocido nunca."

Inna estaba sorprendida pero no lo mostró.

"Guau. Ella realmente debe tener algo". Dijo ella calladamente, poniendo azúcar en su té.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Para sacar semejante cumplido de ti… recuerdo que en mi boda tuve que amenazarte para que dijeras 'Te ves bien'."

"Tenías el peor caso de pies fríos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer". Casi se rió al recuerdo.

"Ahora estoy esperando a conseguir conocerla mejor. ¡Li Syaoran dice un cumplido como llovido del cielo! ¡El fin del mundo está cerca!"

"Muy gracioso". Se callados por unos momentos entonces Syaoran notó que Inna tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eh? Oh, nada… simplemente estaba pensando."

"Puedo decir más que eso…"

"Estaba preguntándome cómo habría reaccionado Meiling, tú sabes, con su devoción por ti y siendo tan celosa de ti". Ella se rió. "¡Ella probablemente te estrangularía! ¡Te has pasado dos meses solo con otra chica! ¡Se habría vuelto completamente loca!"

"Meiling sobre reacciona."

"Tú hiciste esa estúpida promesa, Syaoran. Ella solo está asegurándose de que tú la cumples. No debiste haberle prometido nada."

"¡Tenía cinco años! ¡No sabía ni siquiera que significaba 'casarse'! ¡No tenía idea que estaba prometiendo algo que haría atarme a ella para el resto de mi vida!" Él hizo una pausa. "Oh, Dios…"

"¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?"

"No me debiste haberme recordado eso. Ahora estoy deprimido…"

"¡Qué malo eres, Syaoran! ¡Meiling no es así de mala!"

"No, ella no es _así_ de mala. ¡Ella es peor! ¡Sabes cómo se siente tener a alguien agarrándose a ti todo el tiempo, hablando sin parar sobre bodas… ¡Argh! Es muy irritante."

"Eso es por lo qué estoy tan curiosa. Realmente quiero saber lo que Meiling diría sabiendo lo de…" Ella intentó recordar el nombre que Syaoran le había dicho que usara.

"Ying Fa," completó él.

"Exacto."

"Seguramente diría algo muy molesto". Syaoran oyó que su hermana se reía. Estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando sintió esa presencia detrás de él, esa agradable presencia a la que ahora estaba acostumbrado.

"¡Buenos días, Ying Fa!" Saludó Inna alegremente, viendo a la muchacha de pie detrás de Syaoran. "Ven a desayunar."

Sakura sonrió. "¡Ohayou!" ella contestó alegremente y se sentó al lado de Inna, mirando a Syaoran al otro lado de la mesa. "Ohayou, Syaoran."

"Hola," era todo lo que él contestó. Inna lo miró extrañada. ¿Estaba su cara solo un poco más roja de lo normal? Ella concentró su atención en la muchacha.

"Así que, Ying Fa, he oído que mi hermano te llevará alrededor del pueblo. ¿Cómo lo convenciste?"

"¡No fue fácil! Tuve que molestarle mucho y…"

Syaoran finalmente miró a Sakura mientras ella estaba hablando con Inna. Estaba muy entusiasmada por salir ese día. Bueno, ella siempre se emocionaba por algo, pero no tanto como hoy. Quizá Syaoran podría disfrutar un poco hoy también. A cualquiera que los mirara le habría parecido que él estaba escuchando su conversación pero realmente no tenía ni idea sobre lo que ellas estaban hablando, tan aturdido estaba él. Apenas notó que Sakura estaba hablando con él.

"¿Syaoran?" Ella movió su mano delante de sus ojos y él pestañeó.

Las dos mujeres estallaron en risa.

"¿En qué usted estabas pensando que no me oíste, Syaoran?" preguntó Sakura.

"Más probablemente en _quien_ estaba él pensando," dijo Inna astutamente.

"¿Estabas hablando conmigo?"

"¡Claro que lo estaba! Estaba preguntándote cuando íbamos a salir". Sakura contestó festivamente.

"Cuando quieras," contestó serenamente, bebiendo a sorbos su té.

"¡Genial! ¡Entonces vamos ahora!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Sí, venga!" Ella tiró de su mano, instándole a que se pusiera de pie. "Piensa de esta manera, cuando más pronto salgamos, más pronto regresaremos."

"La chica tiene su punto," Dijo Inna.

"Bien, de acuerdo…"

"Entonces vamos…" Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, Inna al lado de ella y Syaoran detrás de ellas. "Quiero ir primero al parque. Y luego quiero ir a las tiendas. Los vestidos más bonitos están hechos aquí y…" de repente ella dejó de hablar y caminar.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mmm… yo… olvidé mi peluche. Creo que debo llevarlo conmigo…" Sakura caminó hacia el cuarto y este vez era Syaoran quien tiró de su brazo.

"¡Nah, Ying Fa! Es solo un peluche". Él hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, diciéndole a Inna que abriera la puerta. "¿Qué puede pasar? No es como si él fuera a estar esperando furiosamente a que tú regresaras y alimentaras su gran agujero negro como estómago". Syaoran sonrió con satisfacción al pensamiento. "Inna, regresaremos por la hora del almuerzo."

"Bien". Y ellos se marcharon. Inna cerró la puerta y al instante oyó el lamento de un bebé, seguido por otro. "¡Los gemelos se despertaron!" Ella corrió al cuarto de los bebés. Entretanto, Kero que había estado escuchando toda la conversación detrás de la puerta, se dijo:

"Voy a cogerte por esto."

# * # * # * # 

__

Tres Días Después… Martes - 9:48p.m.

Una muchacha llevó a Syaoran a la sala. Allí, dos hombres esperaban por él. La muchacha sonrió a Syaoran y se arqueó respetuosamente y entonces los dejó, cerrando la puerta de madera detrás de ella. Syaoran se quedó donde él estaba, mirando fijamente a los hombres.

"No estabas esperando que termináramos nuestra tarea en menos de un mes, ¿verdad?"

"Yo me atrevería a decir más, Taeko. Creo que él pensaba que no terminaríamos nuestra tarea". Taeko y Yamazaki estaban sonriendo orgullosamente.

"Felicitaciones". Syaoran se sentó delante de ellos. "Lo hicisteis."

"Claro que lo hicimos." Dijo Taeko.

"¿Cómo?" Era la oportunidad de Syaoran para sonreír. Él sabía que era imposible para los dos haber informado a todos los treinta jefes sobre la reunión ellos solos.

"Mmm… Bueno…" Empezó Taeko.

"Apuesto que no tuvisteis muchos problemas haciendo eso. ¿Quién ayudó?"

"El primer jefe de cabeza que nos encontramos… envió veinte de sus hombres para avisar a los otros…" dijo Yamazaki. "Pero el resultado es lo más importante. Todos los jefes dejaron cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo y se apresuraron a Nimbo."

"Cuando llamas a una reunión, Li, todos escuchamos. Eso es por lo qué todos ellos están aquí antes de la fecha," Dijo Taeko.

"Incluso tú estás aquí más temprano de lo que nos dijiste que estarías."

"Sí… Llegamos aquí temprano," Syaoran le dijo a Yamazaki.

"¿Llegamos? ¿Tú hermana todavía está contigo?" Taeko estaba sorprendido. Taeko sabía que Syaoran detestaba viajar con otros, para nunca detenerse para descansar.

"Sí."

"Bueno, Taeko, debes recordar que Ying Fa es la hermana de Syaoran después de todo, y yo he pasado algún tiempo con ella. Ella consigue lo que quiere cuando realmente lo quiere. Y si ella quiso venir con él, nada la detendría."

"Sí, tienes razón… La sangre Li". Ellos se rieron.

__

La sangre Li… Si ellos supieran. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la sangre Li. Ella es obstinada, a veces.** Syaoran se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Era una fría noche en Nimbo, pero había muchas personas en las calles. "¿Así que, por qué estamos esperando?"**

"Los últimos están llegando. Kato nos dirá cuando todo esté listo. Está preparando una gran entrada para ti; después de todo tu escogiste su territorio para celebrar esta reunión," contestó Taeko.

"Eso me recuerda," Yamazaki se unió. "¿Por qué Nimbo, Li?"

"La única ciudad sin toque de queda, Yamazaki, claro," contestó a Syaoran. "Siempre hay personas entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo. Nadie notaría a treinta hombres diferentes en la ciudad. Es el lugar más seguro para nosotros."

"Ah…" Taeko golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Yamazaki. "¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Era bastante evidente, ¿no crees?"

Syaoran suspiró. Que amigos tenía… por lo menos eran dignos de confianza. Es decir, cuando Yamazaki no estaba contando una de sus historias. Cuando Syaoran le conoció él todavía era un poco ingenuo (aunque algunos dirían que era _un poco_ más que ingenuo…) y creía en cada palabra de Yamazaki. Pero, al tiempo, él empezó a diferenciar entre sus mentiras y la verdad. Hoy día, él sabía exactamente cuando Yamazaki estaba mintiendo o incluso cuando estaba _pensando_ en decir una mentira. Syaoran se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y miró a la calle. Inadvertido por él, dos figuras encapuchadas golpearon en la puerta del primer piso.

# * # * # * # 

"¿Estás segura que debemos estar haciendo esto, Inna?" Preguntó nerviosamente Sakura, mirando detenidamente a su amiga desde la oscura profundidad de su capucha. "Syaoran nos dijo que…"

"Quedaros". La imitación de Inna de la voz de Syaoran ganó una risita de Sakura. "Siempre dice eso. Nosotras nunca le escuchamos. Sé que está aquí. Si lo que dices es correcto, la reunión tomará lugar aquí esta noche, lo sé. Hoy vi a dos jefes de la organización en la ciudad. Solo los reconocí entre un grupo de cinco, pero son de territorios muy alejados de aquí. Y hoy Syaoran estaba actuando raro."

"Parecía aprehensivo," Sakura estaba de acuerdo, agregando:

"Cuando entré en su cuarto esta mañana para preguntarle algo, casi me tiró. Tenía sus mapas esparcidos por el suelo y estaba sentado entre ellos."

"Está escondiendo cosas de nuevo."

"Le gusta esconder todo…" Sakura dejó de hablar. La muchacha que había llevado a Syaoran a la sala abrió la puerta y las miraba inquisitivamente, sus ojos sospechosos.

"Estamos aquí por la reunión," Dijo Inna fuertemente.

"¿Reunión?" Hizo eco la muchacha, fingiendo ignorancia. Ella sabía que casi todos los que se suponía que tenían que estar allí ya habían llegado y que ninguna mujer era esperada.

"El que se llama Syaoran". Ahora la muchacha parecía verdaderamente confundida.

"¿Su primer nombre es Syaoran?" Los ojos de la muchacha chispearon por un breve momento entonces preguntó: "¿Cómo sabe eso?"

"Yo soy su hermana". Contestó Inna serenamente. Sakura apenas escuchaba la conversación.

"¿Y quién es ella?" La muchacha sacudió la cabeza en la dirección de Sakura.

"Mi hermano me pidió específicamente que la trajera," era todo lo que Inna contestó. La joven parecía indecisa acerca de qué hacer pero los dos pares de ojos que brillaban debajo de las capuchas parecían bastante inocentes y, después de todo, ellas no estarían tan bien informadas si no habían sido invitadas. Abrió más la puerta y las muchachas se deslizaron dentro.

Inna lanzó una sonrisa triunfante a Sakura.

"Syaoran va a matarnos," Susurro Sakura.

"Absurdo. Lo peor que puede hacer es darnos un sermón," Le devolvió el susurro Inna.

"Hoe…"

"Por favor, síganme," dijo la muchacha, marchándose rápidamente y ellas la siguieron dos pasos por detrás. Abrió una puerta que llevaba a un sótano. Cuando bajaron los escalones, ya podrían ver las luces y podían oír ruidosas conversaciones. Había muchas personas allí abajo. "Es aquí."

Inna agradeció a la muchacha que rápidamente volvió por el camino por el que habían venido. Había por lo menos ochenta personas en el sótano oscuramente iluminado. Hasta donde ellas podían ver, todos eran los hombres. Algunos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada. Inna hizo una rápida cuenta mental: treinta hombres. El lugar de honor todavía estaba libre. Tan concentrados estaban en sus conversaciones que ninguno de ellos notó a las dos muchachas. Sakura tiró de Inna.

"Mejor sería que nos quedáramos detrás de todos estos hombres. Quizá no nos notarán." Ella susurró. Buena cosa que tenían sus capuchas puestas. Ellas se apoyaron contra la pared, en un lugar oscuro.

"Uy…"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No, solo espero que las muchachas no se despierten mientras estamos fuera. Ya fue difícil de persuadir a Bing para no decirle a Syaoran que nosotras teníamos algo planeado. Si ellas se despiertan…"

"Ellas estaban muy exhaustas, Inna. No creo que se vayan a despertar. Mmm… Inna, ¿puedo preguntar algo?" Ellas sabían que nadie estaba prestándolas atención.

"Claro."

"¿Syaoran tiene algo contra tu marido? Quiero decir, noté que actúa raro cuando él está cerca. Lo mira… Casi enojado."

"Nunca perdonará a Bing por lo que hizo."

"¿Y qué hizo?"

"Se enamoró de mí," sonrió Inna. "Syaoran es muy sobreprotector. Desde que fui la última en casarse, él era lo bastante mayor para poner a Bing en algunas dificultades."

"Lo imagino. Syaoran nunca cedería sin una buena lucha."

"Y que lucha. Mi marido puede decir orgullosamente que es uno de los pocos que ha derrotado a mi pequeño hermanito. Solo espero que la chica con la que caiga perdidamente enamorado sea tan terca como lo es él. Eso sería simplemente genial."

"Ohhhh… una pequeña venganza…"

"No nos matará". Inna hizo una pausa. "Escucha, Fa de Ying… ¿Tu hermano tiene este loco ataque cuándo se trata sobre ti?"

"No tienes ni idea. Todavía tengo que ver a alguien como él. El día que cumplí dieciséis, al parecer algo chasqueó en su mente y ahora todo lo que piensa es conseguir que me case. Pero no simplemente con _cualquiera_. Con alguien que él confíe, uno de sus amigos. No importa el amor."

"El hecho de que él quiera escoger a tu marido demuestra que se preocupa por ti."

"Lo hace," Sakura susurró, tristemente. "Sé que cualquier cosa que hace piensa que está haciendo lo correcto. Él cree de verdad que tiene razón. Pero lo hace sin considerar mis sentimientos."

"¿Este es uno de los motivos por el qué te escapaste?"

"Supongo que es la verdadera razón. Mi hermano tiene un buen corazón y una voluntad fuerte. Solo que no apuntan en el camino correcto."

"¿Así que, él es sobreprotector?"

"¡Mucho! Una vez cuando tenía catorce años, uno de sus amigos empezó a mirarme demasiado. Noté que Touya estaba enfadándose mucho con su amigo. No sé lo que hizo, pero un día ese amigo dejó de mirarme. Completamente. Yo entraba en el cuarto y él se callaba, fijando su mirada en su té o algo. Nunca me habló de nuevo. Creo que Touya tuvo algo que ver con eso."

"Bien," Inna sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Por qué?" Sakura estaba sorprendida al comentario de Inna sabiendo que ella también había sufrido lo mismo en manos de Syaoran. Sin embargo, antes de que Inna pudiera contestar, un sonido se oyó en los escalones y ellas podían ver unas botas pesadas descendiendo. Un hombre en sus cincuenta fue el primero en ser visto. Taeko y Yamazaki lo siguieron. Después de ellos, vino Syaoran. Todos en el cuarto se callaron. Muchos de ellos nunca habían conocido al joven líder de la Resistencia cara a cara pero todos ellos lo respetaban por Sus bien conocidas hazañas a lo largo del Imperio. La mayoría de ellos estaban muy sorprendidos cuando Syaoran tomó su lugar en el asiento de honor en la mesa. El cuchicheo se levantó entre las personas.

"¿Él es nuestro líder?"

"Solo es un muchacho."

"Pero merece ser confiado."

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa. Taeko y Yamazaki permanecieron de pie detrás de Syaoran. Sakura e Inna se miraron, los mismos pensamientos atravesaron sus mentes:

__

¡Mirad cómo lo trataban! Le temen pero solo miradnos a nosostras, desobedeciéndolo como si él fuera meramente un muchacho y no el líder de la Resistencia.** Las dos mujeres se encogieron detrás de dos hombres altos. Estos dos hombres realmente eran muy altos y corpulentos. Nadie podría verlas.**

"Soy Li," declaró Syaoran. Cualquiera que todavía tuviera dudas estaba ahora seguro que él era su líder. Lo respetaban como a una leyenda viviente; después de todo, todos ellos sabían que los Lis eran los descendientes de Clow Reed. "Sé el nombre de cada jefe, pero no puedo reconocerlos a todos porque no me he encontrado con todos personalmente." Uno por uno, los hombres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, dijeron su nombre y los nombres de la provincia que estaban protegiendo.

En cuanto Syaoran les agradeció que hubieran venido un jefe fue directo al punto:

"Oímos que tiene un gran plan, Li," dijo él.

"Sí," le contestó Syaoran. "Todos ustedes estarán seguramente de acuerdo que hemos tenido bastante del imperio Verborgen sobre nosotros. Hemos encontrado traidores entre nosotros, personas que quizá se metieron en la Resistencia, creyendo en ella, pero quiénes después decidieron venderse. Estos traidores han traído la ruina a más de quinientos de nuestros hombres. La mitad de ellos han sido ejecutados, un cuarto está esperando por la ejecución en la prisión, mientras el otro cuarto se ha rendido y ahora son traidores potenciales. Durante _casi_ quinientos años, nuestras familias han estado viviendo así, en el miedo. ¡Es tiempo de detener esto! ¡Es tiempo que nosotros hagamos algo sobre esto!"

"¿Qué está planeando, Li?" preguntó un hombre.

"Lanzaremos un ataque a gran escala contra el Imperio."

"¡¿Qué?!" Los hombres empezaron a hablar ruidosamente ahora, todos ellos desconcertados, con duda en sus ojos.

"¿Sabías sobre esto, Ying Fa?" Inna se volvió a Sakura, perpleja, notando que ella no estaba en absoluto sorprendida. Sakura solo cabeceó. Inna supo que su hermano tenía algunos planes grandes pero no ese tipo de planes. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Pensé que lo sabías…"

"¡Silencio!" Una fuerte voz sonó e hizo eco a lo largo del sótano. Uno de los jefes había ordenado. Era el jefe más viejo en la Resistencia. Hiromu Miyazawa de la provincia de Étoile. Todos lo respetaban y él conocía a Syaoran desde que este tenía seis años. Él ahora parecía muy viejo, con su larga barba blanca y su pelo blanco, pero era un gigante manejando una espada cuando era necesario y tan inmediato silencio cayó sobre el grupo.

"Lo siento, Li, pero…" Uno de los hombres que estaban de pie delante de Sakura e Inna dijo: "¿Eso no sería demasiado arriesgado? La Resistencia nunca ha hecho algo tan drástico."

"Quizá eso es por lo qué todavía estamos en esta situación," contestó Syaoran, estrechando sus ojos al hombre quien sintió como si los ojos del líder penetraran su cuerpo. "Y sí, es peligroso, pero todos ustedes sabían que estaban entrando en asuntos peligrosos cuando se metieron en la Resistencia. ¿No están cansados de correr y esconderse? ¿Temiendo que algún día ellos los encontrarán? ¿Qué pasará con su familia? ¿No les está comiendo por dentro no saber si estarán vivos mañana, o lo que puede pasarles a su familia, sus niños? Están en la Resistencia, pero quieren que su hijo esté en peligro por estar en ella, ¿cómo ustedes?" A cada una de sus preguntas, había un pequeño murmullo de rechazos. Algunos de ellos agitaron sus cabezas ligeramente.

"Es un líder nato, ¿no lo es?" Susurró Sakura, sus ojos agrandados con orgullo.

"Ése es el pequeño hermanito. Siempre sabe persuadir a las personas. Pero nosotras somos un caso diferente, Ying Fa. Nosotras conocemos a Syaoran. Quizá mejor de lo que él se conoce porque nosotras sabemos persuadirlo. Somos inmunes a su hablar". Sakura entornó sus ojos, como si diciendo 'sí, verdad'. "Bien, por lo menos no caemos fácilmente."

"Eso es por lo qué no veo otra escapatoria, excepto atacar abiertamente," Syaoran todavía estaba hablando.

"¿Y cuál es su plan?" alguien preguntó. Syaoran se puso de pie.

"En dos meses de tiempo, será la celebración del Cinco Centésimo aniversario de la superación de Wunder. Los Verborgens seguramente tendrán una gran conmemoración en la Ciudad de Glanz, porque empezaron a gobernar sobre el mundo oficialmente cuando Glanz fue conquistado. Seguro que todos los Verborgens en el mundo estarán allí, sólo guardias comunes y soldados no importantes y capitanes se quedarán detrás custodiando las ciudades. Ahí es cuando debemos atacar."

"Oh, entiendo," otro uno dijo. "Atacaremos estas ciudades malamente defendidas."

"Mal," Syaoran sonrió satisfactorio. Eso era exactamente lo que cualquiera esperaría pero su idea era diferente. Todo lo que los Ancianos le habían dicho a Syaoran que hiciera era atacar Glanz junto con el grupo de la Resistencia ocultándose fuera en la Ciudad de Glanz. No obstante, desde que Syaoran no había tenido ningún contacto con los Ancianos desde que dejó el Pueblo de Orion, no pudieron reprenderle sobre querer atacar la ciudad con el todo el ejército de la Resistencia, y decirle que hiciera algo diferente. "Atacaremos la _Ciudad de Glanz_."

Había asombro en la cara de cada líder en el cuarto con la excepción de cuatro personas: Taeko, Yamazaki, Sakura (quién estaba temblando detrás de los hombres con Inna), y una cuarta figura. Esta cuarta persona tenía una sonrisa satisfecha pero era imposible de ver su expresión desde que la capucha estaba cubriendo su cara y estaba de pie calladamente entre los otros, sin llamar la atención sobre él.

Finalmente alguien tuvo el valor para decir:

"¡Pero-pero dijo que _todos_ los Verborgens del mundo van a estar allí!"

"Precisamente. Todos se reunirán _juntos en un lugar_."

"Li…" dijo Kato, el dueño de la casa que ellos estaban y jefe de esa provincia. "Ellos son poderosos y ninguno de nosotros, excepto tú, tiene ningún poder…"

"Si no lo han notado, los Verborgens están perdiendo sus poderes," Los penetrantes ojos y voz de Syaoran le cortaron. "No tengo ninguna idea de por qué pero lo están. De hecho, los Verborgens más peligrosos ahora sólo son el mismo Emperador, porque es descendiente directo del primer Emperador, Todashi Ohira, y la magia es fuerte en su línea sucesoria; y sus cuatro magos. Los otros… No tienen casi poder. He estado estudiando esto. Eso es por lo qué creo de verdad que podemos dar la vuelta esta situación en nuestro favor."

Los hombres se miraban dudosamente e Inna estaba demasiado sorprendida para susurrarle algo a Sakura.

"Él tiene razón," uno de los hombres en la mesa dijo finalmente. "¿Quién sabe lo que Hirotada Ohira está planeando para nosotros? Los rumores realmente dicen que está angustiado por el debilitamiento de los poderes de los Verborgen."

"Y él está haciendo movimientos sospechosos," Miyazawa, el jefe en Étoile, dijo.

"¿Qué sabe?" Syaoran exigió.

"Él hizo a uno de sus mejores soldados del Ejército Imperial capitán y lo envió a Étoile. No han alcanzado todavía nuestra provincia, pero otros aquí pueden confirmar esto, porque atravesaron sus provincias". Dos hombres cabecearon inmediatamente. "Están detrás de algo, y los rumores en el Palacio de Glanz dicen que tiene algo que ver con este problema."

"¿Quién es el soldado que es ahora capitán?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Kinomoto Touya". Sakura llevó una mano a su boca ahogando un fuerte grito sofocado. Inna la miró preocupada.

"Esto es raro". Syaoran dijo, pensativo. "Étoile está en el camino norte, la región gélida del mundo. ¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"Y se dice que con él están veinte de los mejores soldados, Yukito Tsukishiro y el mago más poderoso del Emperador, Eriol Hiragizawa" dijo al jefe de la provincia de Haru en la cual Ciudad de Glanz estaba localizada.

"¿Cómo reuniste esta información?"

"Un informador en el palacio". El hombre miró la figura que todavía tenía su capucha. La persona tiró de la capucha. Hubo un audible grito sofocado.

"¡¿Una mujer?!"

"Ésta es Nakuru Akizuki, una de nuestros colaboradores más fieles". Ella sonrió a sabiendas y arqueó respetuosamente.

"¿Cuál es su nivel de influencia en el Palacio, Akizuki?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Soy la ayudante de Hiragizawa."

"¿Y confirma sus palabras?" Syaoran cabeceó en la dirección de Miyazawa.

"Sí," la muchacha respondió. "El Emperador envió a estos hombres a Étoile en busca de algo que les devolverá sus poderes."

"¿Sabes que están buscando?"

"Una piedra."

"¿Una piedra? ¿Qué tipo de piedra?" Nakuru agitó su cabeza, permitiéndoles pensar que ella no sabía cuándo de hecho Eriol le había dicho que dijera sólo que ellos estaban detrás de una piedra y no que era la Piedra Azure. Eriol quería que Syaoran descubriera eso por sí mismo.

"¿Saben exactamente dónde está esta 'piedra'?"

"No. Ellos solo saben que está en alguna parte en Étoile. Eso es por lo qué el Emperador Ohira envió al mago; para ayudarlos a encontrarlo tan rápido como pudieran."

"Una razón más por qué debemos poner mi plan en acción," sostuvo Syaoran en una voz tensa. "Si ellos realmente encuentran una manera de recuperar sus poderes, estaremos condenados. A la conmemoración, ellos no notarán a mil hombres más desde que la ciudad estará condensada". Syaoran desenrolló un gran mapa en la mesa. Estaba lleno de notas, por él. Mostró los lugares más vulnerables de Ciudad de Glanz. De hecho, era un mapa muy detallado de la ciudad y sus afueras. Los treinta hombres se levantaron, los otros detrás de ellos se inclinaron por encima, intentando ver el mapa y leer lo que estaba escrito en él. En un esfuerzo por conseguir una buena vista, Taeko empujó Yamazaki que casi se cayó encima de Syaoran.

"Está planeando atacar los lugares más defendidos de la ciudad," dijo otro jefe. "El Cuarto Principal del Ejército Imperial Rojo…" Él apuntó a un círculo que Syaoran había hecho en el papel. "La prisión, el Cuarto Principal de Guardias…" Hizo una pausa, apuntando al último círculo. "El Palacio."

Inna y Sakura solo estaban escuchando, atentamente. El corazón de Inna golpeó pesadamente. Ella sabía que su hermano pequeño había estado planeando algo, pero no había tenido idea de la magnitud de su plan. Ahora estaba muy, muy angustiada. Siempre estaba angustiada por él, pero lo que había sentido alguna vez en el pasado no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. En cuanto a Sakura, ella había estado esperando algo así de Syaoran y no estaba en absoluto sorprendida, sin embargo, ahora que sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, estaba muy preocupada por su futuro, porque ella había decidido hace algún tiempo que no importara que, no dejaría a Syaoran.

"No está bromeando, Li." Alguien aventuró.

"Nunca bromeo," él contestó seriamente. "Ésta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad. Ya he pensado en todo, como pueden ver. El ataque más masivo será contra el Palacio. Así es cómo los Verborgen conquistaron Glanz hace quinientos años, y así es cómo nosotros también lo haremos."

"¿Por qué sólo Glanz?" Preguntó Yamazaki de repente. Todos lo miraron. "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"Porque, una vez que derrumbemos al Emperador, las otras ciudades serán fáciles de derrotar. Los Verborgens no son nada sin su Emperador. Ellos estarán perdidos. Dejarán de recibir todas las noticias oficiales. Podremos confundirlos. Después de un poco de tiempo, estarán tan perdidos, que nos será fácil derrotarlos." Contestó Syaoran.

"Oh." Dijo Yamazaki, entendiendo finalmente.

"Hay solo un problema allí, Li," dijo un jefe.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Está hablando sobre derrotar al Emperador y todo… ¿Pero no está olvidándose de la profecía?" Inmediatamente, alguien empezó a recitar:

"_En el futuro, dos héroes se alzarán, varón y hembra, descendientes de dos poderosas familias. Juntos ellos lucharán, juntos ellos sufrirán, juntos ellos llorarán. Y juntos, dos corazones como uno, salvarán el mundo._ ¿Está diciendo que usted, como un Li, no cree en la profecía? Todos dicen que desciende de Clow Reed."

Syaoran sonrió un poco, pensando en Sakura. Su sonrisa sorprendió a los hombres alrededor de ellos y sobre todo Taeko y Yamazaki que lo conocían desde un tiempo más largo. ¡¿Li Syaoran sonriendo?! Ellos no habían tenido ni idea de que él era capaz de eso.

"Creo en la profecía". Él hizo una pausa. ¿Debía decirles? Ellos confiaban en él, pero todavía necesitaba algo que guardar. Durante siglos, esa profecía había sido toda la esperanza que ellos tenían. Realmente creían que el mundo cambiaría con su cumplimiento. Además, tenían razón, Syaoran lo sabía. "Y ésa es la última razón por lo qué creo que tenemos una oportunidad real este vez."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nakuru, aunque ella ya sabía su respuesta.

"El cumplimiento de la profecía ha empezado," él anunció solemnemente.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Está seguro?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"No puedo creer esto…" Expresiones de escepticismo y esperanza llenaron el aire en el sótano y la reacción de Inna a esto estaba más allá de las palabras. Ella simplemente estaba allí, escuchando… Completamente inmóvil. Entretanto, Sakura sabía que Syaoran no diría algo de lo que no estaba seguro y ella manoseaba nerviosamente la llave que colgaba en la cadena bajo su camisa.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?" Alguien preguntó, más alto que los otros quienes cayeron en un silencio expectante.

"Sé quiénes son los esperados". Syaoran sonrió de nuevo. Él sabía que él y Sakura eran los esperados pero él guardaría ese conocimiento para sí.

"¿Y quién son ellos?"

"Eso no lo puedo decir. Es mejor para ellos que todavía estén en el incógnito."

Los hombres se miraron. Siempre habían confiado en el líder Li de la Resistencia. ¿Empezarían dudando ahora? No. Ni una vez los habían decepcionado y Syaoran era desde hace mucho el mejor líder que habían tenido nunca. Si él dijera que sabía quiénes eran los esperados… Lo creerían. Algunos sonrieron. Esperanza. La más grande esperanza que habían sentido nunca. Estaba subiendo en sus corazones, brillando en sus ojos, escrito en sus caras. Ellos creyeron. Ellos confiaron. ¡Estaban preparados!

"¿Y qué quiere que hagamos?"

En su esquina oscura, Inna se volvió a Sakura: "¿Sabías sobre esto?" Sakura cabeceó. "¿Es verdad? ¿El cumplimiento ha empezado?"

"Sí."

"¿Y tienes alguna idea de quiénes son ellos son?" Sakura permanecía callada. "¿Sabes quiénes son ellos son, no es así?" Inna susurró acusadora y Sakura cabeceó débilmente. "Pero… La persona más fuerte en nuestra familia es Syaoran y - Oh, Dios mío… Ying Fa, ¿tú… tú desciendes de…?" Inna era incapaz de terminar su frase. Estaba demasiado sorprendida. Pero Sakura supo lo que quería preguntar, incluso antes de que formara las palabras y así ella cabeceó, aunque todavía no podía creérselo realmente ni ella misma. Era algo muy irreal para Sakura, ser un héroe legendario. Inna la creyó y su asombro no podía ser más grande. "¡No puedo creer que Syaoran me ocultara esto! No puedo…"

"Inna, baja tu voz, o nos oirán."

"¡Oh! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto y por qué?" Susurró ella.

"No sabía si Syaoran me dejaría decírtelo. Lo siento. Te habría dicho, pero si él quisiera que tú supieras, te habría revelado todo antes."

Ellas se quedaron un poco más, escuchando sus planes sobre cómo ellos entrarían en la prisión, el palacio, cuántos hombres serían necesarios para esta operación… Entonces Sakura bostezó.

"Está haciéndose muy tarde, Ying Fa. Quizá debemos regresar ahora a casa. Después de tantas revelaciones, necesito descansar."

"Bien…" Sakura estaba de acuerdo de buena gana. Estaba soñolienta. Intentando no llamar la atención, Inna caminó hacia los escalones, Sakura justo detrás de ella. Sakura había puesto su pie en el segundo escalón cuando sintió que alguien tomó su mano. Ella se heló, no atreviéndose a mirar detrás de ella. Un escalofrío atravesó su espina. "Inna…" susurró temblorosamente.

"Sshhh, o nos oirán". Inna susurró, no mirando detrás de ella. "Ven."

"Pero no puedo…" Sakura continuó susurrando aunque no tenía idea por qué; después de todo alguien la había cogido… Inadvertida de lo que estaba pasando Inna volvió deprisa del sótano. Sakura comprendió que el cuarto estaba en completo silencio. La persona que sostuvo su mano no estaba hiriéndola, no estaba apretándola. Ella se dio la vuelta muy despacio, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Es demasiado tarde para volver a casa sola". Syaoran le dijo en una voz muy tranquila. Todos los hombres detrás de él estaban mirándolos. "Ya estamos acabando. Espera y regresaremos juntos". En este momento, Inna volvió, después de haber notado la ausencia de Sakura. Syaoran miró arriba a ella y ella entendió. Bajó los escalones. Syaoran llevó a Sakura a la mesa.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" susurró ella.

"No."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Sabía que vosotras dos probablemente haríais algo así. Además, puedo sentir tu presencia en cualquier parte. ¡Y qué buen puñado de rebeldes seríamos si no notáramos a dos personas extras en una reunión confidencial!"

"¿Sabías que estábamos aquí desde el principio?"  


"Si. Desde el momento que entrasteis en la casa."

"Eso fue injusto," dijo Inna. Ella estaba siguiéndolos y había escuchado la última declaración.

"Permitidme tener mi diversión". Syaoran sentó a Sakura en su silla desde que ella estaba muy cansada. Los hombres lo miraron inquisitivo. "Mis hermanas."

Los hombres arquearon respetuosamente. Nakuru sonrió. Era la primera vez que estaba viéndolos juntos delante de ella.

Yamazaki las saludó y ellas contestaron.

Sakura se sentó y prestó atención a lo que estaba pasando ante ella.

"¿No sería mejor ir por este camino?"

"Quizá podríamos…"

Syaoran estaba al lado de ella, contestando serenamente las preguntas y explicando todos los detalles.

"Pareces muy cansada". Al sonido de la voz de su lado, Sakura volvió su cabeza para ver a Taeko doblándose bajo su nivel, mirándola. "Puedo llevarte a casa."

"No, gracias… esperaré a Syaoran". Ella bostezó adorablemente y Taeko sonrió, ofreciendo una vez más sus servicios, diciendo que no sería ningún problema. Sakura se negó educada pero firmemente.

Inna estaba ahora justo al lado de Syaoran y estaba entre aquéllos que le preguntaban. Sakura se sentía rara. Efectivamente, era un poco tarde, ¿pero por qué estaba tan cansada? El deseo de dormir llegó abruptamente y ella cruzó sus brazos en la mesa, descansando su cabeza en ellos, escuchando y mirando a los otros con ojos que crecían más pesados a cada minuto. Despacio sus párpados se cerraron y ella se durmió.

__

Estoy teniendo el sueño de nuevo…** pensó Sakura. El mismo sueño que había estado teniendo durante los últimos tres días desplegados ante sus ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba poniéndose de pie extrañamente, asiendo su báculo. Puso su mano encima de su bolsillo. Las cards estaban allí. Un flash de relámpago y ella vio que había alguien de pie algunas yardas adelante. Ella corrió detrás de él.**

"¿No te dije que no me siguieras?" gritó él.

"¡No me importa! ¡Estoy cansada de quedarme detrás!" Le gritó Sakura, aunque ella no sabía por qué.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!" Alguien estaba riéndose malévolamente. "Bueno, bueno, bueno… Si no es la dulce Maestra de Cards dulce de las Clow Cards. Supongo que tendré que derrotarlos a los dos entonces". Una llamarada de luz azul encendió el cielo y las áreas circundantes.

"¡Corre!" El muchacho empujó a Sakura lejos y corrió en la dirección opuesta. Ella hizo como dijo. Justo en ese preciso momento, una explosión de energía golpe la mancha dónde habían estado de pie. La lluvia se puso peor. Ya no era más una simple ducha sino una verdadera, rabiosa tormenta.

"¡Podéis correr pero no podéis esconderos!" gritó, sobre el viento, ¿esa diabólica voz de _donde_ venía? Ella no podía apuntarlo con precisión. Entonces pasó. La bola de energía azul pegó a Sakura en la espalda. Todo fue negro y ella cayó adelante, su brazos agitándose. La última cosa que oyó era una confusión del sonido de la lluvia, el fuerte vendaval, alguien riéndose perversamente y alguien más gritando:

"¡¡¡Sakura!!!"

Los ojos de Sakura volaron abiertos cuando volvió a la conciencia, abriendo la boca para respirar. La cara de Inna estaba cerca de la suya. La muchacha mayor estaba intentando agitarla para despertarla.

"Ying Fa, ¿va algo mal?" preguntó Inna, notando la expresión de Sakura. Sus ojos estaban extensamente abiertos, su cara una máscara de terror. Sakura comprendió entonces que había sido sino un sueño. Su expresión creció más relajada gradualmente, una mezcla de cansancio y alivio.

"N-nada malo," dijo ella, pero Inna sabía que no era la verdad. Había tenido una pesadilla, por lo menos. ¿Por qué se despertaría tan abruptamente y asustada? Sakura echó una mirada alrededor. Todos los hombres ya estaban saliendo, recibiendo el permiso de Syaoran y preparándose para la larga jornada que tenían ante ellos. "¿Nos vamos ahora a casa?"

"Sí… Por eso es por lo qué estaba intentando despertarte durante los últimos cinco minutos, pero no te despertabas."

"Supongo que estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba". Sakura se puso de pie, frotando sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Inna, preocupada.

"¿Eh? Sí. No te preocupes. Estoy simplemente bien," ella contestó. "¿Entonces, nos vamos?" Inna cabeceó, siguiéndola arriba, dónde esperarían por Syaoran. Todo este tiempo Taeko había prestado cercana atención a ellas.

Syaoran que estaba hablando con Miyazawa miró a Inna y Sakura cuando se pusieron en marcha a los escalones. Sospechó que algo extraño había pasado. _¿Qué está pasando con esa chica de nuevo?_

Nakuru solo observó el incidente desde lejos, deseando que Eriol pudiera estar mirando todo eso también. Le hubiera gustado eso.

# * # * # * # 

Syaoran estaba empezando a preocuparse. Eran las once y quince y Sakura no se había levantado todavía. No sabiendo ya qué hacer, se apoyó contra la pared en el otro lado del corredor.

"Algo va mal," dijo, dándose cuenta del acercamiento de Inna.

"Sí," su hermana estaba de acuerdo. "Parece estar muy cansada últimamente." Ella se detuvo al lado de él, sosteniendo a una de sus hijas en sus brazos mientras la otra muchacha estaba de pie al lado de ella. Las gemelas tenían dos años. La muchacha que estaba de pie al lado de su madre tiró del vestido de Inna.

"Mami…"

"Sí, Zhang. Les daré su almuerzo."

"Bien…"

Ella llevó las muchachas a la cocina. Syaoran cruzó el corredor y golpeó en la puerta.

"Sakura. ¿Estás despierta?" No hubo ninguna contestación. "Peluche, sé que estás despierto. Abre la puerta."

"¡No quiero, gaki!"

"Bien. Tu tampoco comerás". Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió una rendija y la pequeña cabeza de Kero aparecía cercana el tirador de la puerta.

"¿Dónde está la comida? ¿Dónde está la comida?" preguntó ansiosamente. Syaoran estiró su brazo, mostrándole un manojo de uvas. Kero intentó agarrarlo, pero Syaoran lo tiró atrás.

"¿Qué pasa con Sakura?"

Kero parecía un poco triste por un momento. "No sé… Todavía está durmiendo."

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Syaoran, intentando ver a través del hueco en la puerta, pero Kero no le permitiría.

"Sí, supongo que está bien. Ella solo está muy, muy cansada. Sólo consiguió caer dormida hace cinco horas."

"¿Qué? Pero ayer estaba muy cansada."

"Bueno, durmió un poco, pero entonces tuvo una pesadilla, creo, porque se despertó de repente y ya no durmió. Le pregunté que estaba mal, pero ella dijo que nada estaba mal. Creo que ella no quería preocuparme… Pero ya lo estoy."

"Ya veo…" Syaoran le dio las uvas a Kero. "¿No nos dirá nada, verdad?"

"Seguramente no." Contestó Kero con su boca llena.

"Quizá pueda retrasar nuestra salida para mañana," dijo Syaoran.

"Podrías hacer eso, pero no creo que representaría una gran diferencia. Ella no ha dormido bien durante casi una semana hasta ahora."

"¡¿Una semana?!"

"Está teniendo perturbadoras pesadillas, pero no me lo dice. Intenté coger su diario, pero lo está escondiendo bien guardado. Está bajo su almohada y lo lleva con ella dondequiera que va."

"Oh…" Entonces pegó Syaoran. "¡No sabía que tuviera un diario!"

"Lo tiene, pero lo guarda tan bien escondido que solo lo descubrí hace cinco días."

"¿Y crees que ella escribió sobre lo que está pasando en el diario?"

"Para eso es para lo que son los _diarios_," dijo Kero sarcásticamente. "Las chicas son todas iguales. Sí, seguramente ha hecho eso". Syaoran estaba pensativo. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás planeando?"

"No quiero invadir su intimidad…" Kero entendió inmediatamente. Voló cerca de la cara de Syaoran.

"Pero esto es importante. Mi señora está actuando muy raro y estoy angustiado por ella. Así como tú lo estás."

"Estamos pensando en su propio bien…"

"Sí…"

Syaoran miró a Kero directo a los ojos. Entonces agitó la cabeza.

"No. No haremos eso. Eso es lo último que debemos pensar hacer. Yo haré… yo intentaré hacerle hablar. No está bien leer lo que escribe en su diario."

"Supongo que no…" Kero suspiró, sólo un poco defraudado.

"Cuando se despierte, avísame."

"Sí…" Syaoran empezó a irse. "Mmm… ¿Li?" Él se dio la vuelta. "¿Podrías traerme algo más para comer? Todavía tengo hambre…"

Syaoran parecía masticar la demanda por un momento. "Supongo…" Él fue a la cocina.

"_Bueno_, quizá no es así de malo, después de todo," se dijo Kero.

"¿Todavía no está levantada?" Preguntó Inna cuando vio a Syaoran entrar en la cocina. Estaba intentando alimentar a sus hijas que insistían que la comida era para jugar. La ayuda estaba terminando de lavar los platos.

"No…" Contestó Syaoran, tomando una manzana del cuenco de fruta en un movimiento casual que significaba mostrar a su hermana que nada estaba mal. Él salió.

__

¿Ahora Syaoran está alejándose con una fruta?** Inna le dijo a la sirvienta que terminara de alimentar a las niñas y siguió a Syaoran silenciosamente. Él estaba golpeando calladamente en la puerta de Sakura. Al asombro de Inna, se abrió ligeramente.**

"Aquí", dijo su hermano a alguien dentro. "Pero eso es todo lo que vas a tener hasta el almuerzo." Solo podría ser Sakura, pensaba Inna. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con ella así?

"Pero mi hambre es más grande que eso," dijo una voz poco familiar.

"Aguanta con eso." Syaoran tiró la manzana a través de la apertura en la puerta.

"Gaki."

"Peluche."

__

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Con quién está hablando?** Pensó Inna. Entonces oyó un golpe en la puerta delantera. Corrió para abrirla antes de que Syaoran pudiera ver que lo había seguido.**

"¡¡¡Meiling!!!" exclamó ella. "¡¿¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!?!"

"¡Sorpresa!" cantó la voz de Meiling. "Sólo una pequeña visita desde que estábamos en el barrio…"

"Entra, Meiling." _¿Cómo supo que Syaoran estaba aquí?_

****

"Esta es Tomoyo Daidouji. Daidouji, esta es mi prima, Inna Bing."

"¡Hola! Encantada de conocerte," dijo Tomoyo dulcemente.

"El placer es todo mío." Inna estuvo inmóvil por un momento. "Oh, vamos al salón. ¿Qué os trae a Nimbo?"

"Oímos que tu hermano va a la Ciudad de Glanz. Estamos detrás de él." Contestó Meiling, sentándose en el sofá.

"¿De verdad?" _Así que ella no sabe que ellos están aquí. Seguro que hace un escándalo. _**"¿Por qué estás buscando a mi hermano?" Le preguntó Inna a Tomoyo.**

"Debido a que mi amiga está viajando con él," dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Ying Fa?"

"¡Así que han estado aquí!" Meiling se puso de pie. "¿Cuándo se marcharon? ¡Quizás podemos alcanzarlos si salimos en seguida!"

"Meiling, tranquilízate. Relájate."

"No entiendes, Inna. ¡Quiero alcanzar a mi querido Syaoran en cuanto pueda!" Tenía una soñadora, perdida mirada en sus ojos, y entonces frunció el entrecejo. "Y mira aquí, ¿quién es esa _Ying Fa _que todos están hablando?"

"No estás enfadado debido a eso… ¿Lo estás?" Inna miró a su prima. Meiling estaba humeando con solo pensar que Syaoran estaba pasando tiempo con otra chica. Si sólo supiera ella… Inna ya sospechaba que Syaoran estaba empezando a gustarle Sakura. Se preocupaba mucho por ella. Tanto había observado Inna durante los días que ellos habían pasado allí. Lo que Inna había visto podría hacer que Meiling tuviera un ataque cardíaco si lo descubría. Y aún no se había encontrado a la muchacha todavía.

Tomoyo cabeceó. Sí, Meiling estaba enfadada. Todo el tiempo en que los dos de ellos habían estado viajando, Meiling había hecho muchas amenazas al hecho que si esa criatura Ying Fa había _tocado_ a Syaoran, la tendría a ella, Meiling, con quien enfrentarse. Había dicho otras muchas cosas horribles por el camino y Tomoyo se acobardó.

Inna, notando que Meiling estaba poniéndose más enfadada a cada segundo, intentado cambiar el tema, preguntando por su familia, su madre, cómo habían sido todos cuando Meiling dejó el Pueblo de Orion, y gradualmente Meiling se tranquilizó, informando a su prima que todos estaban bien. Ellas estuvieron treinta minutos hablando, hasta que oyeron una voz que vino de la dirección de las habitaciones.

"¿Sabes que? Estoy cansado de solo quedarme aquí. ¿Vas a salir de ese cuarto o no?"

"No…" Una deliciosamente fresca y lánguida voz contestó calladamente.

"Bueno… no tengo nada que hacer el resto de la tarde… supongo que daré un paseo," continuó la primera voz. Meiling se levantó, intentando reconocer la voz, desde que estaba un poco lejana.

"¡¿Qué?!" Un fuerte porrazo se hizo eco abajo en el corredor.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, solo tropecé… "dijo la segunda voz en tonos sordos. "¡Ey! ¡Espera ahí donde estás!" Sakura estaba saltando alrededor en el cuarto, intentando ponerse sus sandalias. Ya se había cambiado de ropa.

__

¡Bien, eso funcionó!** pensó Syaoran. "¿Por qué debería?" él continuó en su más exasperante voz, alejándose ya. "No vas a salir de ese cuarto. _Yo_ me voy de aquí."**

"Oh, no, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Tú solo te quedas allí!" Sakura golpeó la puerta y corrió detrás de él, todavía intentando ponerse una sandalia. Syaoran casi estaba en la puerta de la sala. Sakura agarró su manga pero él no detuvo la andadura. "No vas a ninguna parte sin mí," dijo ella resueltamente.

"¿Es así entonces?" vino la contestación juguetona. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo digo que es así" Ella tropezó porque no se había puesto sus sandalias apropiadamente y casi se cayó. Syaoran la cogió antes.

"Eres muy torpe, ¿sabías eso, Sakura?" preguntó él mirando directo a su cara.

"Tú pequeño-"

"¡¿¡¿Syaoran?!?!" Los dos adolescentes miraron en la sala, su atención desviada por la voz horrorizada de Meiling. Era el turno de Syaoran para tropezar.

"¡¿Meiling?!" Las palabras no podían describir la mezcla de sorpresa, consternación y _culpa (?)_ que Inna oyó en la voz del valeroso joven líder de la Resistencia.

Sakura frotó sus ojos y sonrió como no había sonreído hacía mucho tiempo.

"¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!" chilló alegremente, empujando lejos a Syaoran y corriendo hacia su amiga. Ellas se abrazaron. En cuanto a Meiling, ella parecía no haber notado a Sakura y había saltado sobre Syaoran.

"¡Syaoran, Syaoran! ¡Te extrañé tanto!" ella dijo una y otra vez, apretándolo como un vicio. Él intentó desembarazarse de su abrazo pero ella parecía tener cuatro brazos y ellos estaban todos sobre él.

"Meiling… Estás sofocándome…"

"Ouh". Ella soltó su asimiento solo un poco. "Perdón."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó a Syaoran.

"Los Ancianos me enviaron detrás de ti y-"

"¿Quién es la chica que trajiste contigo?"

"Ella es amiga de Ying Fa," contestó Inna. Había estado mirando la escena con diversión, esperando por el encuentro Meiling-Ying Fa.

"Ya veo…" Él miró a las dos muchachas. Sakura estaba sonriendo, riéndose y saltando de arriba abajo.

"¡¡¡Hay tanto que necesito decirle, Tomoyo!!! ¡Hay tanto que no lo creerás! ¡Estoy tan contenta que estés aquí!"

"También han pasado muchas cosas en Orion". Tomoyo dijo así de alegre.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Tu padre tenía una pista de con quien estabas, así que me envió."

"¡¿Mi padre?! ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Una larga historia que puedo contarte después. Pero déjame mirarte." Tomoyo miró a su amiga. Sakura estaba llevando un vestido verde. "¡¡¡Ese vestido se ve tan kawaii en ti!!! ¡Deseo que tuviera mi libro de dibujo aquí mismo y ahora!" Fue entonces cuando la atención de Meiling se centró en Sakura.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Syaoran!!!!!!!" gritó ella. "¿Por qué estás con esa chica?"

"¿Eh? Yo…" Su explicación fue cortada por el dedo de Meiling que estaba señalándole ante su nariz.

"¡Será mejor que tengas una muy buena excusa porque pudiste dejarla atrás en alguna parte hace mucho tiempo!" Inna estaba riéndose a la expresión problemática de su hermano pequeño. Syaoran frunció le el entrecejo, pero eso solo le hizo que se ríese más. "¡Estoy esperando, Syaoran! ¿Y por qué estabas _abrazándola_?"

"¡Ella tropezó y cayó encima mía!"

"¡Sí, claro! Qué bueno que tú estabas ahí para cogerla, ¿eh? ¿eh? ¡Syaoran!"

Ahora era el turno de Tomoyo y Sakura se volvieron a observar a los dos primos.

"¿Es ella siempre así?" preguntó Sakura, la cara de la inocencia.

"Sí…"

"¿Por qué está tan enfadada?"

"Porque está celosa…"

"¿Celosa? ¿De Syaoran? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ella es su prometida…" Por un momento, Sakura estuvo callada así como sus ojos descansaban en la cara de Syaoran.

"¿No sabías eso?" le preguntó a Tomoyo.

"¡No!" Ella los miró. "No tenía ninguna idea. Él no me dijo…"

"Uups…" murmuró Inna.

"Yo- yo…" Syaoran intentó contestar las preguntas enfadadas de Meiling, pero falló miserablemente. Alguien golpeó en la puerta y la sirvienta de Inna fue a contestarlo. "Bien, es porque… mmm…" Todos se detuvieron para escuchar su respuesta.

"¡Eh, Li!" Era Taeko.

__

Salvado por la campana.

****

Syaoran se desenredó de Meiling cuyos ojos estaban tirando dagas a Sakura. Él se apresuró sobre el recién llegado.

"Taeko… gracias a Dios… quiero decir, hola."

"Señora Bing. Ying Fa." Taeko sonrió a la última.

"Hola, Arai," Inna saludó. "¿Conoces a mi prima, Meiling Li?"

"No. Un placer conocerte. ¿Eres la prometida de Li es, verdad?"

"Sí." Meiling sonrió satisfechamente, agarrando posesivamente el brazo de Syaoran.

"He oído hablar mucho de ti."

"¿Ha pasado algo, Taeko?" preguntó Syaoran, intentando librarse de Meiling.

"No. Todo listo para que salgamos esta noche, Li. Yo solo pensé dejarme caer un rato." Él miró a Sakura. "Parecías muy agotada anoche, Ying Fa."

"Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte". Sakura dijo dulcemente. El ceño de Syaoran no fue inadvertido por Inna y Tomoyo. "¡Oh! ¡Pero dejadme que os presente chicos! Esta es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, este es Taeko Arai, un amigo nuestro."

"Encantada de conocerte." Dijo Taeko y Tomoyo le contestó educadamente. "Escucha, Ying Fa, estaba preguntándome… ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la ciudad, desde que vamos a salir esta noche?" preguntó Taeko, volviéndose en una interesante sombra de rojo.

"¡Seguro! ¿Quieres ir, Tomoyo? Presumo que no has visto mucho de la ciudad." Tomoyo aceptó para desilusión de Taeko. Él había estado saboreando la idea de un paseo solo con Sakura todo el camino a la casa.

"¿Podemos llevarla con nosotros, verdad, Taeko?" preguntó Sakura, ya uniendo su brazo con el de Tomoyo.

"Sí. Sí. ¿Por qué no…?"

"¡Entonces vamos!" Sakura barrió pasando a Inna, Syaoran y Meiling sin más que una mirada en su dirección.

"¡Sa- Ying Fa!" Syaoran llamó detrás de ella.

"No te preocupes Syaoran, regresaremos en…" ella miró a sus compañeros. " ¡…algunas horas! ¡Adiós!"

"Pero-" él los habría seguido si Meiling no lo hubiera detenido.

"Ahora podemos tener nuestra pequeña charla, Syaoran," dijo ella. Syaoran gimió en la frustración.

# * # * # * # 

__

11:35 p. m.

Todavía había personas en las calles, como siempre. Esa ciudad nunca durmía. Taeko y Yamazaki esperaron. Ellos estaban hablando con el marido de Inna.

"¿De verdad?" Yamazaki se rió. "¿Li puso perros detrás de ti?"

"Realmente tenía algo cuando era más joven," Bing se rió. "Él hizo todo lo que pudo para separar a su hermana de mí."

"Nunca supe que Li pudiera hacer algo tan infantil." Taeko dijo.

"Sí… Quizá fue una buena cosa que no tuviera mucho tiempo para pasar en casa esta semana. Quién sabe lo que podría hacer." Los tres hombres se rieron. Al lado de ellos estaban los cinco caballos que estaban cuidando.

"Estoy cansada… quiero dormir". Ellos oyeron, y dándose la vuelta vieron a Sakura viniendo por su camino, bostezando en la oscuridad, Tomoyo justo al lado de ella.

"Supongo que tendrás que quedarte despierta un poco más, Ying Fa." Dijo Tomoyo. Toda esta cosa de _Ying Fa_ era muy extraño pero tenía que mantener las apariencias. "Vamos a irnos ahora."

"Syaoran y sus ideas…"

"¿De qué estás quejándote?" Preguntó Syaoran, también saliendo de la casa.

"De que estoy cansada y quiero dormir. ¿No podemos salir mañana por la mañana?"

Syaoran parecía estar considerando su pregunta por un momento, pero entonces Meiling apareció.

"¡No!" dijo ella abruptamente. "Nos vamos ahora. Sube a tu caballo, chica."

"Ella está muy enfadada conmigo, ¿no es así?" Sakura murmuró a Tomoyo.

"No tienes ni idea cuánto."

"Hoe…"

"¡Eh Bing!" llamó Syaoran. "¿Cuida muy bueno de mi hermana y mis sobrinas, entendiste?"

"¡Sí, señor!" dijo Bing traviesamente.

"Maldición. Estoy caminando de nuevo," dijo Yamazaki. Todos los otros montaron los caballos… salvo Sakura, quien se había apoyado en su caballo, cerrando sus ojos.

"Ying Fa. Ying Fa." llamó Tomoyo. Meiling suspiró con molestia y tomó una pequeña piedra que por alguna rara razón tenía en su bolsillo, y la tiró a Sakura.

"¡Despierta chica! ¡Nos vamos!" gritó Meiling.

"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?" ofreció Taeko, viendo qué difícil era para Sakura subir sobre el caballo, tan cansada estaba ella.

"No, gracias". Ella siguió. "Estoy lista". Ella bostezó.

"Entonces, vamos. Adiós, Inna. Bing," dijo Syaoran.

"¡Adiós!" Dijeron al unísono.

Cabalgaron calle abajo, Yamazaki corriendo para alcanzarlos.

"¿Tomoyo?" Sakura llamó. "Si me ves empezando a caerme, despiértame."

Tomoyo sonrió. "Claro."

Inna y Bing los vieron desaparecer en la oscura distancia.

"Maldita sea" dijo ella, mirándolos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Viste la cara de Syaoran cuándo Taeko se ofreció a ayudar a Ying Fa?"

"Él parecía un poco fuera de lugar," dijo Bing, prosaico.

"¡Ahora que las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse interesantes, ellos tenían que marcharse! ¡¡¡Deseo que nosotros también pudiéramos ir, sólo para mirarlos!!!"

Bing se rió y resbaló su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Estás desesperado."

"Y Ying Fa me dijo algo muy interesante."

"¿De verdad?"

"Ella también tiene un hermano muy sobreprotector". Ellos se miraron y se rieron. "Oh, bueno… por lo menos tendré el placer de decir todo esto a Mama, May Yu y Chunyan."

"¿Chunyan?"

"¿Sí? ¿No te lo dije? Vamos a Ciudad del Valle para recogerla a ella y Lusheng para venir con nosotros al Pueblo de Orion. Ella también quiere visitar Mama. ¿No te importa, o si?"

"No…" Bing besó su frente. Ellos vieron el grupo de viajeros desaparecer al final de la calle. Ellos se miraron y se rieron.

"Piensas que tu hermano pequeño está…"

"Oh, sí," sonrió Inna.

__

Continuará…

****

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

^_^ 

...KayJuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

****

N. de la T.: Da Jia Ni Hao!!!!!! Como me han alegrado la noche, dado q es noche de Reyes en España y que estoy de buen humor aquí subo el capítulo 10 de El Poder de Dos Corazones. Ahora me pasaré el resto de mañana amargada por no haber terminado los deberes que pensaba hacer hoy... pero bueno.... ahora estoy contenta y eso es lo q cuenta.

Comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones e insultos y amenazas (esto último ahórrenselo porque es gastar e-mail XD) a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Zai Jian


	11. Perdida de nuevo

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 11 

Era el principio de un nuevo día y apenas podían ver el camino que se alargaba ante ellos y desaparecía en la cayente nieve. Todo era blanco. Allí parecía no haber nada alrededor de ellos excepto copos de blanca nieve que flotaban perezosa y silenciosamente desde el cielo. Hacía frío, un terrible frío. Los soldados estaban temblando ligeramente bajo sus espesas chaquetas. Touya insistió a su caballo adelante, aparentando que no le importaba toda esa nieve. Sabía que al final tendrían que enfrentarse con eso. Yukito observó a su amigo. Touya estaba realmente determinado a encontrar la piedra lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, Yukito estaba inseguro de la motivación de su amigo. ¿Era porque Hirotada lo había escogido para la misión? ¿O había algo molestándole? Quizá los dos.

"¡Touya!" Llamó Yukito, desde que los otros estaban un poco apartados de su campo de oído.

"¿Eh?" Contestó Touya, sus ojos ajustándose delante de él.

"Estás preocupado por tu hermana, ¿no es así?"

"Claro que lo estoy." Había estado pensando en ella en ese mismo momento. Era como si Yukito hubiera leído sus pensamientos. "No sé dónde está ella, si estará bien…" 

"Te entiendo. ¿Esto es por lo qué quieres terminar esta tarea pronto?" Touya cabeceó en contestación.

"La encontraré a ella y a _ese muchacho_. Hemos estado durante mucho tiempo detrás de él, pero ahora ha ido demasiado lejos. No hay salvación para él. Él tendrá que tratar conmigo. Ahora es personal."

"Puedo ver por qué estás enfadado, Touya, pero por lo que vimos ese día, él no la obligó a que fuera con él. Ella lo hizo de muy buena gana."

"No digas eso, Yukito. Él la debe de haber forzado. Si él es encontrado y arrestado y Sakura con él… no quiero ni pensar sobre lo que podría pasarla. Ella seguramente también sería arrestada, juzgada por cooperar y… no, Sakura no pudo haber hecho eso."

"Bueno, en cuanto a encontrarlo… Sabemos perfectamente bien qué difícil es cogerlo. ¡Nunca hemos incluso visto su cara! ¡No sabemos que aspecto tiene! ¡Mucho menos su nombre! No creo que sea encontrado mientras estamos detrás de la piedra porque los mejores soldados se han apuntado a nuestra misión e incluso ninguno de ellos ha estado lo bastante cerca como para cogerlo. Él no será encontrado por ahora, puedes estar seguro de ello."

"Eso espero," dijo Touya. "Si lo es, Sakura estará en un grave problema y quiero cogerla yo primero.

"Y si él es tan bueno escondiéndose y tu hermana está con él, nadie la encontrará tampoco."

"Quizá, pero será mejor que empiece a rezar, porque cuando volvamos, lo cogeré. Solo espero que Sakura está bien." Se quedaron callados durante algunos minutos y entonces Yukito habló de nuevo.

"¿Touya, no piensas que el chico es simplemente demasiado inteligente? Hemos intentado tantas veces agarrarle, pero siempre ha fallado todo. No sé, pero estoy empezando a pensar… no, no _empezando_. Estoy casi seguro y esto ha estado molestándome durante algún tiempo a ahora. Estoy casi seguro que él es más que sólo un miembro de la Resistencia."

"Sé lo que quieres decir. Me he dado cuenta de eso también. Cada vez que aparece…" 

"Cosas extrañas pasan," Yukito completó. "El vendaval en ciudad del Valle, el relámpago que golpeó ese árbol delante de nosotros esa vez, bloqueando nuestro camino…"

"Un fuego que estalló fácilmente en la prisión mejor guardada en la provincia… No. Él no es ningún chico ordinario."

"Imposible," el otro le dio la razón. "Tú…" Yukito parecía un poco aprehensivo. Touya miró finalmente a su amigo que terminó: "¿Piensas que él causó eso?"

"No veo ninguna otra explicación para todo esto."

"Pero sabes lo que los rebeldes dicen- que la organización es gobernada por los descendientes de Clow Reed. Sólo ellos podrían poseer poderes."

"Lo sé. Eso sólo puede significar que nuestro pequeño amigo es uno de sus descendientes. He estado masticando todo esto una y otra vez, muchas veces antes. ¡Y pensar que Sakura escogió ir con él en lugar de… ¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo que realmente me hace enfadar!" Touya levantó su voz y esto llamó la atención de los funcionarios detrás de él. Yukito notó esto y le señaló con sus ojos, mostrando que los soldados estaban ahora escuchando. Touya se tranquilizó inmediatamente. Poco sabía él que los finos oídos de Eriol habían cogido toda la conversación y estaba dándole vueltas en su mente. Tenía que hacer algo. Echó una mirada a los alrededores. El camino estaba enrollando por un camino a través de un bosque de árboles cubiertos de nieve desde donde grupos de nieve caían así como las pesadas ramas ondeaban despacio en el viento helado. Eriol sabía que si alguien caminaba fuera a el desierto blanco pronto desaparecería de vista. Tomó un gran respiro:

"¿Podríamos parar un rato?" preguntó Eriol. Touya volvió su cabeza.

"¿Para?"

"Si nos detuviéramos un poco, quizá podría concentrarme y podría encontrar la dirección que debemos tomar. Quizá pueda localizarlo."

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?"

"La piedra seguramente tiene una fuerte presencia mágica. Podría intentar sentirla, para saber si estamos cerca o no," explicó serenamente Eriol. Touya estaba deseoso de ayudar de cualquier forma que pudiera, así que estuvo de acuerdo.

Eriol se apeó y se encabezó a los bosques.

"Eh, ¿dónde vas?" Touya llamó agudamente detrás de él.

"No puedo concentrarme con todos ustedes alrededor." Eriol lanzó las palabras por encima de sus hombros, caminando rápidamente y desapareciendo detrás de los árboles. "Esperad allí. Regresaré en unos minutos." Su voz se marchitó a lo lejos.

Touya y Yukito se miraron así como lo hicieron los otros soldados. ¡Qué excéntrico mago era Hiragizawa!

Eriol caminó rápidamente durante unos minutos hasta que llegó a un claro y se detuvo antes de un lago un poco helado.

"Veamos cómo lo estás haciendo, querida Sakura." Tomó una llave de forma de sol de su bolsillo y dijo unas extrañas palabras que hicieron que su báculo de sol apareciera. Lo apuntó en la dirección del helado, como un espejo lago e inmediatamente una imagen apareció. Sonrió contento. "Sakura…"

# * # * # * # 

Sakura montaba su caballo detrás de los otros. Al lado de ella, Tomoyo estaba echándola un ojo, sólo para asegurarse de que no se caería. Los párpados de Sakura se caían de vez en cuando, pero casi inmediatamente los abría. ¡Qué cansada estaba! Simplemente no entendía por qué estaba tan cansada. Durante los últimos días, había estado inquieta, incapaz de dormir. Durmiendo en una _cama_, algo que no había hecho durante dos meses- y había perdido su oportunidad! Ahora estaba botando de arriba a abajo en un caballo que anhelando esa confortable cama de Nimbo. Sakura sabía que tendría que esperar mucho hasta poder conseguir un descanso decente. Syaoran no se detendría por nada. Él los había mantenido a un paso firme toda la noche y nadie se había quejado. Nadie se atrevió.

El día estaba amaneciendo, anunciando lo que prometía ser una mañana fría. Una densa niebla se arremolinó alrededor de ellos y ellos apenas podían ver una más allá de una yarda. Solo siguieron a Syaoran, temiendo que si no lo hacían le perderían de vista.

Meiling montaba al lado de Syaoran, a veces mirando atrás para asegurarse de que Sakura no estaba en ninguna parte cercana. ¡Estaba tan furiosa! Lo que la enfureció más fue no poder gritar a Sakura y averiguar cada detalle sobre lo que su rival y Syaoran habían hecho los últimos dos meses porque él le había dicho que ni _soñara_ con hacer algo parecido. Él no quería que Taeko y Yamazaki descubrieran la identidad real de Sakura. Meiling lo habría ignorado sino hubiera sido amenazada con ser enviada empaquetada a los ancianos si iba contra sus órdenes. No obstante, había decidido firmemente, que mantendría un ojo sobre ellos todo el tiempo.

Detrás de los dos primos montaba Taeko y luego venía el pobre Yamazaki, caminando. Él se había negado a comprar un caballo y ahora ya no podía sentir sus pies. Cuando preguntaron por qué no cogió un caballo él había contestado que su dinero era para algo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Qué era ese algo, nadie tenía idea. Él había murmurado algo sobre el huevo de un dragón pero nadie lo creyó, claro. ¡Ejém! Es decir, nadie excepto Sakura quien, cayó como un pequeño pato, molestándole para averiguar exactamente donde había en venta huevos de dragón.

Detrás de todos ellos venían las dos muchachas, Sakura agarrándose soñolientamente a su caballo y Tomoyo que cantaba suavemente. Eso no ayudó mucho a Sakura porque su canción era como un arrullo…

"Yoru no sora ni kagayaku, Tooi gin no tsuki…" Cantaba Tomoyo. 

Ahora sé de donde sacó Sakura el hábito de tararear tanto…** Pensó Syaoran, escuchando a Tomoyo. Canta muy bien.**

Todos permanecían callados, esperando a que Tomoyo terminara su canción, reacios a interrumpir esa melodiosa voz que cantaba sobre una noche bonita y los sueños de un amante. Al final, Yamazaki comentó:

"Una melodía tan conmovedora es para cantarla bajo un cielo con luz de luna en las alas de una brisa no en esta niebla espesa que hace difícil ver."

Taeko estaba sorprendido de tales palabras poéticas viniendo de Yamazaki pero simplemente dijo: "¡Li! Espera o te perderemos." Entonces él se volvió a Tomoyo con un indiferente: "Oh, y a propósito… bonita canción."

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente y le agradeció.

Meiling notó toda la atención que Tomoyo estaba consiguiendo pero dijo de mala gana: "Sí, ella canta bien, de acuerdo. Pero," miró a Syaoran significativamente, "debéis oírme a _mi _cantar." Sin embargo, falló en su oferta por la atención. La cara de Syaoran estaba fija así como él continuaba escogiendo su camino a través de la niebla.

Kero sacó su pequeña cabeza de la bolsa por solo un momento, estremeciéndose ligeramente, porque dentro de ella era muy cálido. Él estaba un poco aliviado ahora que Sakura había aparentemente dormido de nuevo, pero estaba un poco intranquilo. Algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo. Syaoran obviamente podía sentirlo también de repente, sin ninguna advertencia o señal, el joven se detuvo muerto sobre sus huellas. Algo había chasqueado en su mente, despertando sus sentidos.

"¡Eh, Li!" Gritó Taeko, justo detrás de Syaoran. "¡Avísanos antes de pararte!" Syaoran lo ignoró. Estaba echando una mirada alrededor, investigando los alrededores.

"¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?" preguntó Meiling, notando su expresión muy seria.

"Algo no está bien," contestó él, mirando a través de la llovizna.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Yamazaki pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Syaoran estaba concentrándose. _¿De dónde está viniendo este sentimiento?_** pensó.**

"¿Algo va mal?" oyó preguntar a Tomoyo y la respuesta de la voz de Sakura:

"No… Nada." Dijo ella, pero sin mucha convicción. Una extraña sensación la había despertado y ahora, extrañamente, parecía como si la niebla estuviese poniéndose aun más espesa de lo que ya era. Syaoran saltó de su caballo.

"¡¿Dónde vas?!" preguntó Meiling, sobresaltada por verle caminar adelante.

"Debo ir a ver algo."

"Entonces yo también voy." Dijo Meiling, ya yendo para seguirle.

"No. Tú te quedas Meiling," se dio la vuelta para decir.

"Pero-"

"Sin peros," interrumpió. "Todos se quedan justo aquí. Regresaré en un minuto." Entonces desapareció en la niebla que parecía estar poniéndose más espesa y más blanca a cada segundo.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo. Desde que estaban muy cerca, todavía podían verse. Sakura estaba deslizándose de su caballo, un dedo en sus labios le dijeron a Tomoyo que no dijera nada.

"¿Dónde vas?" Tomoyo susurró a Sakura.

"A seguir a Syaoran."

"Pero si siquiera puedes verlo. Ni siquiera podemos ver a los chicos delante de nosotras."

"Sé donde fue." Sakura estaba segura que Syaoran había seguido esa presencia. Por consiguiente, ella solo tenía que hacer lo mismo para encontrarlo. Cruzó el camino para que los otros no la vieran cuando pasó por ellos. Kero miró a Sakura desaparecer incapaz de seguirla consciente que si volaba fuera de la bolsa Tomoyo seguramente lo vería. Así, de muy mala gana y esperando que nada malo pasara, se quedó atrás.

Sakura pasó por los otros tres compañeros del camino que cautamente se habían agrupado juntos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Ella oyó decir a Taeko.

"No tengo ni idea," contestó Yamazaki.

"Dijo que regresaría en un segundo," estaba diciendo Meiling. "¡Ya ha estado lejos mucho más que eso!"

Sakura sabía que rápido caminaba Syaoran así que, en cuanto ella los hubiera pasado, empezó a correr, arrastrada hacia él por ese sentimiento. La niebla seguramente no era normal. Seguía poniéndose más espesa y espesa y parecía estar aferrándose a ella cuando corría. Su respiración se volvió fatigosa como si el aire estuviera agotándose poco a poco. Ella corrió que hasta que tropezó con la espalda de Syaoran.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó él, no demostrando mucha sorpresa por verla allí. Sakura estaba jadeando por aire.

"Pensé que podrías necesitar un poco la ayuda," ella jadeó. "Esta niebla es demasiado rara."

"Realmente lo es," contestó Syaoran, continuando caminando, Sakura en sus talones.

"¿Syaoran, es sólo una impresión o esta niebla está sofocándonos? Está volviéndose difícil respirar."

"Creo que tienes razón. Debemos averiguar de dónde está viniendo antes de que nos asfixie." Él estaba corriendo ahora, oyendo los pasos de Sakura y respirando fuerte detrás de él. Así como corrían, intentaron discernir el origen de esa presencia y Syaoran estaba concentrado que el sonido de los pasos de Sakura empezó a marchitarse y ni siquiera lo notó. Él llegó a un estado de alerta, mirando alrededor.

"Creo que ahora estamos más cerca. Es más fuerte aquí. Quizá cerca del río, ¿no crees?" Allí no hubo ninguna respuesta a su pregunta y se giró alrededor. "¿Sakura?" ¡No estaba en ninguna parte donde la pudiera ver! Se volvió en todas direcciones, jadeando, buscando en la manta blanca que se arremolinó alrededor de él, cegando sus ojos. _¿Dónde estaba ella?_

"¿Sakura dónde estás? ¡Sakura!"

"A-aquí…" Contestó ella débilmente. Él se encaminó hacia el sonido de su voz. "Yo - yo no puedo respirar…"

"Aguanta. ¡Ya voy!" Estaba perdido. ¿Dónde debía ir? "¡Habla conmigo para que pueda encontrarte!"

"No puedo…"

"¡Vamos! ¡Habla!" Él mismo estaba quedándose sin aire, pero tenía que encontrarla. "¿Sakura?"

"¿Qué q-quieres que diga?" preguntó esa voz débil, las palabras fueron arrojadas cerca por el viento.

"¡No importa que! Simplemente sigue hablando. ¡Siempre tienes algo que decir!"

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

"¡Canta!" Llamó en la desesperación. "¡Tararea, como siempre haces! ¡Cualquier cosa!" Ella estaba callada. "¿Sakura?" ¿Se había desmayado?

Entonces él la oyó tararear, nunca tan suavemente y se tambaleó hacia el sonido, buscando a tientas alrededor y abajo de repente, casi tropezó encima de su agachada forma. Syaoran bajó sobre sus rodillas ante ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Sakura levantó la vista, aliviada. Ella cabeceó y agarró su manga para no perderse de nuevo. Ella tenía una mano delante de su nariz y boca, intentando respirar. Syaoran se puso de pie. "Está cerca, cualquier cosa que sea."

Empezaron a andar de nuevo. Bajo él, Syaoran podía sentir que la tierra era más suave. Habían dejado el camino y estaban caminando en el césped, bajando una pendiente.

La mano de Sakura todavía agarraba su manga pero no estaba bien. Cada respiración que ella tomaba era una tortura y estaba empezando a sentir la cabeza ligera por la falta de aire. Ella se detuvo de nuevo y la segunda vez que lo hizo así que, Syaoran se volvió a ella.

"Vamos, Sakura." Él intentó tirarla.

"No…" Ella no podía moverse y Syaoran sabía que no la dejaría atrás. Él sacó uno de sus papeles de su bolsillo.

"¡Señor del viento! ¡Ven a mí!" El viento provocado por Syaoran ayudó a dispersar la niebla un poco y pudieron abrir la boca para tomar unas bocanadas de aire antes de que rápidamente empezara a regresar, aun más profunda que antes. Syaoran tuvo una idea. "Escucha, Sakura. Si combinamos nuestros poderes, quizá podríamos disipar la niebla el suficiente tiempo para ver de donde está viniendo porque siento que está muy cerca."

"Bien." Ella arrancó la llave de su camisa. "Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Y ofrécemelos a mí, Sakura, quien acepta esta misión. ¡Libérate!" Ella tomó una card de su bolsillo. ¡Buena cosa que Kero le había dicho que siempre los tuviera cerca de ella!

Ellos se miraron y al mismo tiempo llamaron a los poderes del viento. La ráfaga que ellos crearon empujó la niebla atrás durante algún tiempo y pudieron finalmente ver lo que habían estado buscando.

"¡Allí!" Apuntó Syaoran. En la cercana orilla del río estaba una blanca mediana… ¡¿Caja?! ¡Toda esa niebla estaba viniendo de ella! Estaban desconcertados pero no tenían tiempo para preguntas. Tenían que encontrar una manera de detenerlo. Olas de niebla vertían de la caja y empezaron a correr hacia ella.

Era ahora aún más difícil para Sakura. Ella había permitido ir la manga de Syaoran para que pudiera correr y estaba empezando a sentirse soñolienta. Su visión se puso borrosa y aunque estaba rodeada por la blancura, empezó a ver todo oscurecerse. Syaoran había desaparecido en la niebla. Ella hizo un último esfuerzo por continuar y entonces se derrumbó sobre el húmedo césped.

De algún modo, Syaoran sintió el momento que ella lo hizo.

"¿Sakura?" Él llamó, pero sabía que se había desmayado. Se detuvo por un momento, considerando rápidamente lo que debía hacer primero: ¿ayudar a Sakura o intentar detener esa caja? Algo le estaba diciendo que necesitaría su ayuda. Decidió encontrar a Sakura primero. Era inútil llamarla así que causó un poco más viento para que se levantara pero no era lo bastante fuerte. ¿Cómo la encontraría?

Intentando guardar la calma, Syaoran cerró sus ojos, bloqueando la presencia de quienquiera que estuviera causando todo eso, intentando sentir sólo a Sakura. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Sentía su presencia detrás de él. Cuidadosamente, para evitar caminar sobre ella, desanduvo sus pasos y la encontró tumbada sobre el suelo.

"¡Despierta, Sakura!" él llamó, agitándola. Sus párpados jamás se movieron tan despacio. Ella estaba volviendo a la conciencia pero el propio Syaoran no sabía si él mismo podía seguir consciente mucho más tiempo. Se sentía listo para desmayarse en cualquier momento. Él la agitó urgentemente y sus ojos volaron abiertos.

"Yo… tengo una idea…" Ella dijo letárgicamente. Tomó una card de su bolsillo y todavía tumbada en el suelo, lo tiró arriba, tocándolo con la punta de su báculo. "Erase card…borra esta…caja," ella jadeó.

La forma visible de la card apareció y cabeceó obedientemente. Voló encima de la caja y lo envolvió con sus túnicas y en una llamarada desapareció. Cuando la card había terminado su tarea, volvió a su forma de carta y voló a la mano de Sakura.

"Funcionó…" dijo Sakura asombrada, no creyendo que había tenido éxito.

"Buen trabajo." Dijo Syaoran, tomando un profundo respiro. Él estaba tumbado al lado de ella. Un fuerte viento natural sopló, empezando a disipar la niebla completamente. Los dos tumbados allí en el césped durante unos buenos cinco minutos, cogiendo su respiración, recientes eventos jugando en sus mentes. Cosas que pasaron tan rápido pero para ellos, habían durado una eternidad. "He estado pensando…" dijo Syaoran.

"¿Sobre?" preguntó ella, mirando el cielo azul que había empezado a aparecer sobre ellos.

"Quizá te permita usar la card de vuelo uno de estos días," dijo serenamente. Sakura sonrió.

"Te recordaré eso."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Tengo curiosidad."

"Claro."

"¿Cómo sabes siempre qué card coger? Después de todo, tienes 52 cards en ese bolsillo. ¿Cómo puede ser que cojas la card correcta cuando quieres?"

"No sé," ella contestó verídicamente. "Yo solo pienso que necesito una card específica para un propósito específico y cuando tomo una card de mi bolsillo, es la que yo quería."

"Eso es conveniente, yo lo concedo. Sería un problema si cada vez que necesitaras usar una rápidamente tuvieras que examinar todas ellas."

Sakura se imaginó enfrentando un montañoso problema y allí estaba ella lanzando las cards en el aire intentando encontrar la correcta. _¡Una pesadilla!_ Inesperadamente, ella se rió.

"¡Ciertamente lo sería!"

# * # * # * # 

Millas más lejos, Eriol sonrió cuando vio las imágenes de los dos 'esperados', tumbados en la ladera herbosa. Estaba solo cerca del pequeño lago helado.

"Muy bien, Sakura. Tienes la habilidad de Maaya. Debe estar muy orgullosa de ti." Se enderezó e hizo que su báculo volviera a su forma de llave. La imagen en el lago desapareció, y todo lo que Eriol vio alrededor de él era de nuevo la blancura. Empezó a andar serenamente de vuelta al camino. La nieve continuó cayendo.

Cuando alcanzó el camino, notó que Yukito tenía un viejo pergamino en su mano que estaba leyendo a Touya. Al parecer, Yukito sabía como traducir el pergamino. Eriol estaba impresionado. Fue escrito en un antiguo idioma que muy pocas personas aún sabían.

"…y allí la tierra se encuentra con el cielo. Pero el único camino para entrar es a través del espejo. El creador de fuego duerme en las profundidades-"

"¡Basta!" Dijo Touya, irritado. "Cómo se supone que encontraré dónde 'la tierra se encuentra con el cielo'? ¡Y es imposible pasar a través de un espejo!"

"Nada es imposible," dijo Eriol y los otros se volvieron a él.

"Oh, así que finalmente ha decidido regresar. ¿Encontró algo?" preguntó Touya.

"No," contestó Eriol y Touya rodó sus ojos en exasperación. "Está muy estresado, Kinomoto" continuó Eriol. "Déjeme ver ese pergamino, Tsukishiro."

Yukito le dio el documento a Eriol. Era el pergamino original que Hirotada les había dado para ayudarles a encontrar la piedra. Aparentemente era una guía de la situación de la piedra pero su idioma era muy confuso. Afortunadamente, Eriol sabía lo que eso significaba. Las palabras eran un enigma que tenía que ser resuelto antes de que Azure pudiera ser encontrado. Eriol sabía lo que las palabras significaban pero ahora mismo tenía que decidir si ayudar al grupo con su búsqueda o no. Touya seguramente se negaría a volver sin la piedra y eso significaba que tendrían que encontrar a Azure y regresar o morir intentándolo.

Eriol quería pensar un poco más sobre su dilema. Enrolló el pergamino.

"Déjeme guardar esto. Voy a estudiarlo." El viento de repente se volvió más gélido y fuerte. Miraron al cielo. Una tormenta estaba amenazándoles.

"Será mejor que encontremos un refugio," dijo Yukito.

"¡Vamos!" Touya ordenó a los hombres. "Cuando esa tormenta rompa será mejor que no estemos en el camino."

Galoparon a través del bosque hasta que llegaron a una caverna, y allí se detuvieron. Se apresuraron hacia dentro y Eriol pronto encontró un rincón para él. Se sentó, su espalda contra una piedra, y empezó la lectura del pergamino. Los otros encendieron las antorchas para que pudiera ver lo que estaba escrito.

Humanos con poderes, otros sin ninguno. La guerra ha empezado. El mundo dividido en dos y Azure inseguro de qué hacer. Creó a un fiero guardián que voló lejos, tomando a Azure con él. Buscando un lugar para esconderse, alcanzó una estrella, y allí se quedaron. En una región abandonada, vive el guardián.

Bajo la blancura, se esconde, y allí la tierra se encuentra con el cielo. Pero la única manera de entrar es a través del espejo. El creador de fuego duerme en las profundidades de la tierra, protegiendo la piedra de zafiro.

Dejadlo solo. No intentéis llevarla a vuestro hogar, a causa de que la piedra está maldita. Eje de guerras y muertes. Dejadlo donde está para que Wunder pueda ser un lugar mejor.

Esto es tan fácil de comprender.** Pensó Eriol. **_Todos los elementos están allí. Cualquiera con un mapa de Étoile y un poco de perspectiva puede entender lo que esto significa._** Miró a Touya que simplemente se había sentado al lado de él. **_No va a dejar de buscar esto. Maaya probablemente pensará que estoy loco… no veo ninguna otra salida. Si no es encontrada ahora, será algún día. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero… les ayudaré a encontrarlo. Entonces, cuando lo hagamos así, voy a destruir a Azure. De una vez por todas._

"Eres un chico muy extraño." Dijo Touya de repente. Eriol sonrió.

"Es lo que ellos dicen."

"También dicen que no crees que vayamos a encontrar esta piedra. ¿Crees que no existe?"

"Ése no es realmente el punto, mira, Kinomoto. Deseo poder creer que no existe. El problema es que sé que existe."

"No creo que te entienda," dijo Kinomoto despacio.

"Claro que no. ¿Cómo podrías? Todavía eres joven y no has visto la verdad aún."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Soy mayor que tú!"

"Simplemente digamos, Kinomoto, que he sido testigo de algunos de los peores actos de crueldad. Algunas de las personas que vi haciendo esas cosas, eran simples personas al principio, eran buenas personas. Pero el poder… el poder los cambió. Consiguió poseerlos de tal manera que no se preocupan de los otros. No ven a los otros como sus iguales, sino como una raza inferior. Vi a buenas personas cambiar en guerreros sin corazón. Y esa piedra… contiene tanto poder que cualquiera puede cambiar con solo tenerla y un peor infortunio puede pasar a Wunder."

"¿No confías en nuestro emperador, Hiragizawa?"

"Sé de lo que él es capaz. Y eso es lo que me asusta más." Dijo Eriol casi tristemente, sus ojos se pararon en el pergamino de nuevo. Touya solo lo observó. "Pero encontraremos esta piedra. Estoy seguro de ello." Sus ojos centellearon debido al plan que tenía en su mente.

"¿Realmente piensas que sí? Mira las 'direcciones'. ¿Quién puede entender eso?"

"Yo puedo," la sonrisa de Eriol era casi diabólica.

"No estoy hablando sobre las palabras. Estoy hablando sobre lo que ellas quieren decir."

"Eso es muy fácil, Kinomoto. ¿Verdad?" Desplegó un mapa de la provincia. "Empecemos con lo que sabemos. La primera parte dice: _Buscando un lugar para esconderse, llegó a una estrella, y allí ellos se quedaron. En una región abandonada, vive el guardián..._ Así es cómo los científicos descubrieron que estaba hablando sobre la provincia de Étoile. Como sabes, Étoile quiere decir 'estrella'. Y cuando esto fue escrito, era una provincia abandonada. Casi incluso hoy lo es, excepto para algunos aventureros."

"Eso ya lo sé."

"Entonces sigamos con lo que no sabes. La otra parte dice:_ Bajo la blancura, se esconde, y allí la tierra se encuentra con el cielo._ Veamos si hiciste tus deberes en la Escuela de Reclutas. ¿Cuál es la montaña más grande en Étoile?"

"La montaña Terra."

"Precisamente. ¿Sabes lo qué significa 'terra'?" Su conversación estaba empezando a llamar la atención de los otros. Yukito ya se había sentado delante de ellos para escuchar más atentamente. Touya agitó su cabeza. Eriol miró a Yukito. "¿Qué hay de ti, Tsukishiro? Pareces saber mucho sobre los antiguos idiomas. ¿Sabes lo que significa 'terra'?"

Tsukishiro agitó su cabeza de una manera que mostraba que estaba muy curioso por saber. Los otros soldados se miraban unos a otros y todos agitaron sus cabezas.

"'Terra', mis amigos, es una palabra de un idioma de origen latino. Y significa 'tierra'."

"¿Pero por qué el pergamino dice _'la tierra se encuentra con el cielo'_?" preguntó Yukito.

"Cuando esto fue escrito, las personas creían de verdad que una vez que estabas en la cima de una montaña alta, podrías tocar el cielo. Terra no sólo es la montaña más alta en Étoile, sino la más alta en todo el planeta."

"De modo que ellos creían que el cielo podía tocarse de la cima de Terra." Dijo Touya mientras la comprensión finalmente amaneció en él. Entonces recordó algo. "Pero también dice que bajo la blancura se esconde. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"En una región como esta, ¿qué habría en una montaña alta?"

"Nieve." Contestó un soldado. "Habría nieve."

"Y la nieve es…" Dijo Eriol.

"¡Blanca!" Completó Yukito. "¡Lo entiendo ahora! ¡El guardián debe estar en la montaña, en una cueva!"

"Precisamente."

"¿Qué hay sobre el espejo?" Preguntó Touya.

"Eso lo entenderemos cuando lleguemos allí, no por ahora, por lo menos sabemos qué dirección tomar." Touya se puso de pie, mirando el clima. 

"En cuanto esta tormenta pase, nos iremos." Se dio la vuelta. "A la Montaña Terra." 

# * # * # * # 

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Los viajeros apretaron adelante. La última vez que se habían detenido había sido cuatro horas antes y querían descansar de nuevo.

"Parar, parar, parar. ¿Es eso todo lo que hay en vuestro vocabulario?" Se quejó Syaoran.

"Bueno, Li, somos, de hecho, personas normales, tu sabes. Nos cansamos algunas veces," Dijo Taeko sarcástico. Syaoran pretendió no oírle.

Sakura bajó de su caballo y miró hacia el otro lado del camino. Había una gran plantación de árboles frutales que obviamente pertenecía a un patrón del pueblo que llegarían en un par de horas. Era una propiedad de proporciones gigantescas. La plantación se extendía directo al horizonte. Los árboles estaban listos para la cosecha. Sakura sentía el súbito impulso de saltar ese cerco y coger algunas de esas deliciosas frutas. De detrás de ella, oyó:

"Ni siquiera pienses en ello." Ella se dio la vuelta. Syaoran estaba mirándola seriamente. Ella empezó a protestar pero él la cortó con un breve: "¡Sólo no lo hagas!"

"¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando? ¿Eres un lector de mentes, también?"

"No se necesita ser un lector de mentes. Juzgando la manera usted en la que estás mirando esos árboles con ojos soñadores, simplemente lo presumí."

Ella caminó más cerca. "Oh, venga. ¿Solo uno? Ni siquiera lo notarán. ¿Pooooorfi? ¿Por favor?"

"¿Que pasó con esa tonelada de dulces que me hiciste comprar hace solo algunas horas?"

"Desapareció y se marchó." Ella miró a su bolsa casi enojadamente. Syaoran ahogó una risita y murmuró:

"No se suponía que dejaras al ovillo de algodón hacerse con todos." Habló para que sólo ella pudiera oírle pero desde que ella tenía la bolsa en su mano, una pequeña cabeza amarilla salió de la bolsa en cuanto sus palabras se extinguieron y gritó:

"¡Tú, gaki! Yo te-"

"¡Kero-chan!" Sakura puso su mano encima de su boca. Syaoran le sonrió con satisfacción y con un dedo lo empujó en la bolsa de nuevo. Levantando la vista, encontraron a sus amigos observándolos.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

"¿Quién dijo que?" Preguntó Sakura nerviosamente.

"Estoy seguro de que alguien grito 'gaki'." Dijo Yamazaki.

"Yo no oí nada. ¿Tú oíste algo, Ying Fa?" Dijo Syaoran.

"¡N-no! ¡Claro que no!"

"¿Veis? Debéis de estar imaginando cosas." Dijo serenamente, y entonces le dijo a Sakura: "No vayas a caminar lejos de nosotros." Con la cantimplora en la mano, Syaoran caminó al río que fluía al lado del camino. Meiling estaba bebiendo la última gota de agua de su cantimplora.

"Bueno, llenaré la mía también," dijo ella, siguiendo a Syaoran y disparando dagas a Sakura, en una silenciosa advertencia que claramente la prohibía que estuviera en cualquier parte cerca de ella y Syaoran. Sakura tembló bajo su mirada. Taeko y Yamazaki también siguieron a los primos.

"¿Sakura?" Llamó Tomoyo. Los otros estaban fuera de oído. "¿Que pasa? Estás actuando extraño." Tomoyo estaba preocupada.

"¿Extraño? ¿Yo? Ja, ja, ja, ja..." Rió Sakura tensamente. La preocupación de Tomoyo aumentó más aun con la respuesta de Sakura.

"Cuéntame, Sakura. Sé que estás escondiendo algo." Sakura miró al suelo. "¿No confías en mí ya?"

"No es eso, Tomoyo… simplemente es…" Sakura levantó la vista, con ojos culpables pero con su mayor esfuerzo sonrió a su amiga. "Es solo que nada está mal. Eso es todo."

Tomoyo ahora parecía defraudada. Sakura no podía engañarla. Ella siempre supo cuando algo estaba mal con su mejor amiga.

"Ya veo… Bueno, por lo menos sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, Tomoyo."

"Entonces, voy a llenar mi cantimplora."

"Tomoyo, espera. ¿Podrías llenar la mía también? Creo que Meiling no me quiere cerca de ellos, por la mirada que ella me dio."

"Claro. ¿Está en tu bolsa?" Tomoyo fue a alcanzar la bolsa de Sakura pero Sakura lo giró fuera de su alcance en un rápido movimiento. "No, está aquí." Sakura le dio el objeto. Tomoyo pronto entendió que lo Sakura estaba escondiendo, tenía algo que ver con lo que tenía en su bolsa.

"Bien." Tomoyo tomó la cantimplora y caminó hacia los otros.

"Eso estuvo cerca," vino la voz sorda de Kero.

"Lo estuvo," Le susurró Sakura. "Debes tener más cuidado, Kero."

"Lo tendré, lo tendré. Perdón por eso, pero ese niño me pone de los nervios." Kero atisbó fuera, bajo el ala flexible de la bolsa. Sus ojos cogieron vista de los abrumadores árboles frutales inmediatamente. "Mira eso…" Dijo, con la boca hecha agua.

"Lo sé, pero Syaoran me dijo que no…"

"Bueno, él no lo notará si vas rápido allí como una llamarada, agarras un mango o dos y corres aquí de vuelta." Sakura parecía pensativa pero vacilante por un momento.

"Vamos, Sakura," insistió Kero. "Él siempre está diciéndote que no hagas algo. Y tengo hambre. Regresaremos en un segundo." Ella parecía considerarlo por un momento.

"¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Él no lo notará."

"¡Entonces vamos rápidamente!

Sakura miró atrás a los otros. Nadie estaba prestando atención sobre ella. Sakura cruzó el camino silenciosamente, mirando a veces atrás. Alcanzó el cerco que rodeaba la propiedad, saltó encima de él, echando una mirada alrededor preocupada. No había nadie alrededor. "Sólo dos y me voy de aquí." Ella inspeccionó algunos árboles y pronto tuvo dos frutas en la bolsa.

"¡Delicioso!" chilló Kero. "Eh, Sakura. Como ya estamos aquí, ¿por qué no tomas unos cuantos más?"

"Pero Kero, ¿que si alguien nos coge?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Echa una mirada alrededor! No hay nadie aquí. ¿Cual es son las posibilidades de que alguien nos encuentre en tan gran plantación?" Sakura miró alrededor. No sólo había allí árboles de mango, sino también árboles de manzana y árboles de naranja. "¿Bien?"

"Supongo…"

"¡Sip! ¡Empecemos allí con esas naranjas!"

# * # * # * # 

"¡Sí, ya han descansado mucho!" dijo Li, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Otros quince minutos!" suplicó Yamazaki.

"No. Eso es bastante. O no nos detendremos de nuevo hasta mañana."

Todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Sabían que Syaoran no estaba bromeando. Taeko y Yamazaki murmuraron quejas en voces muy bajas, mientras Meiling dijo que ellos simplemente eran demasiado suaves. En cuanto a Tomoyo, ella había acabado de darse cuenta de que algo, o más bien, alguien estaba perdido.

"¿Li?" Ella llamó. Syaoran miraba su inquisitivo. "Hemos perdido algo."

Él parecía un poco confundido al principio, pero pensando en ello, sí, sintió como que algo habían perdido y al instante supo que.

"La dije que no se separara de nosotros." Rápidamente miró alrededor. Ella no estaba en ninguna parte vista. "Esto es simplemente perfecto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan testaruda?" Él supo exactamente dónde mirar. Caminó resueltamente por el camino.

"¿Dónde va?" Preguntó Meiling.

"Ying Fa ha desaparecido," contestó Tomoyo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ha 'desaparecido'? Ella estaba aquí hace sólo un minuto," dijo Taeko.

"Sí, bueno. Obviamente ella ya no está aquí." Yamazaki sugirió entonces: "Ayudemos a Li. Como está mirando por ahí, iré con Tomoyo al camino y Taeko y Meiling bajo el camino. Ella no ha cruzado el río, eso es seguro. La habríamos visto."

"A veces tienes buenas ideas." Dijo Taeko, asombrado.

"Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas. Ahora, vamos." Ellos empezaron a marcharse pero entonces Taeko se detuvo, sin volverse.

"¿No vienes?" preguntó por encima de su hombro.

"No," contestó Meiling fríamente, plegando sus brazos en una pose desafiante.

"¿Por qué no quieres ayudar?" Él la miró.

"Ella está desesperada. No voy a ayudar a encontrarla."

"Ella es tu prima."

"Eso es lo que tu piensas…" murmuró ella.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No voy a ir."

"Bien… Pero creo que Li estará muy defraudado contigo…" Él empezó a andar de nuevo. Unos momentos después, Meiling estaba a su lado.

"Yo solo vengo porque no quiero que Syaoran esté enfadado conmigo. Pero no estoy haciendo esto por ella, ¿entendiste?"

"Claro."

Entretanto, Syaoran estaba caminando al lado del cerco.

"No puedo creer que halla entrado. Ella no sería tan-" Dejó de hablar consigo mismo cuando cogió vista de algunos dibujos de pisadas en la suciedad. "Si lo sería." Él saltó el cerco, ya sintiendo su presencia. Estaba lejana, pero podía sentirla. "Vamos a tener una pequeña charla cuando te encuentre, Sakura."

# * # * # * # 

"¿Kero, no crees que eso ya es bastante?"

"Bien, bien… ¡Estoy lleno!" Estaba en el hombro de Sakura, frotando su pequeña barriga.

"Creo que tu peso ha doblado." Se rió ella. "¿Entonces, volvemos?"

"Claro. ¿Qué has cogido para ti?"

"Un mango."

"¡¿Solo uno?!"

"Es bastante para mí, y es uno grande. No sé si lo comeré todo."

"Bueno, siempre puedes compartirlo conmigo."

"Pensaba que estabas lleno."

"Todavía tengo un poco de espacio. Así que volvamos, Sakura."

"Kero, yo… no sé donde estamos…" Árboles y árboles, alrededor. ¿Qué camino debían ir?

"Oh-oh. Tenemos un problema. No te preocupes, Sakura. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es volar un poco alto y ver por donde vinimos." Dijo él, empezando a volar, pero él parecía estar un poco demasiado pesado.

"¿Estás seguro que puedes volar?" Ella se rió y Kero frunció el entrecejo.

"Claro que puedo. Espera justo allí." Kero voló alto y Sakura le perdió de vista. Un viento frío vertió abajo a través de los árboles. Sakura tembló, sintiéndose de repente indefensa y sola. Era un sentimiento tan terrible. Había algo mal.

"¿Que es este sentimiento?" Ella se dio cuenta de una presencia y de algún modo supo que no era una buena. Ahora se estaba asustando. Todo lo que podía oír era el viento en los árboles. Ni incluso el piar de un pájaro. Ella recordó algo que Syaoran le había dicho una vez sobre los pájaros. De algún modo, instintivamente, sabían cuando había Verborgens o soldados alrededor. De algún modo los pájaros sabían reconocerlos. "Eso no puede ser bueno. ¿Dónde está Kero? ¡Oh! Pero creo que recuerdo por dónde vinimos. ¿Creo que era este-" Ella miró a su alrededor y se encontró cara a cara con… ¿un caballo? "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Siseó el hombre sobre el caballo. Sakura saltó atrás, sorprendida.

"Yo-yo estaba s-sólo-"

"¡Responde y deja de tartamudear!" Gritó él. "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi plantación? ¿Robando?"

"¡Oh, no señor! Yo simplemente estaba -"

"¿Entonces que es eso en tu mano?" Sakura miró su mano. La fruta que había escogido para ella. "¿Entonces, no estabas robando, eh? Sígueme."

"Señor, yo-"

"¡¡¡Ahora!!!" Él ondeó una mano y Sakura sintió como si hubiera algo asiendo sus muñecas y pies. Cualquier esfuerzo por huir no la llevaría lejos. Era como si pesos pesados la tiraran abajo. Sus ojos se ensancharon con miedo. ¡Un Verborgen! ¿Oh, por qué había desobedecido a Syaoran? Con cada paso un esfuerzo, ella empezó a seguirlo en silencio y llena de remordimientos. El hombre continuó hablando alto pero como si fuera a sí mismo: "¡Estos esclavos están siendo cada vez más atrevidos por el día! Una buena lección es lo que necesitan. Vamos al pueblo, muchacha descarada, dónde pasarás un buen tiempo en la cárcel. Nunca robarás de nuevo." Sakura tembló. ¿Ahora que? El Verborgen estaba quejándose y gritándola, obligándola a que caminara más rápidamente dándola codazos con el caballo.

¿Por qué tuve que escuchar a Kero? ¿Por qué no simplemente obedecí a Syaoran?** No era difícil. Estaba pensando ella. En ese momento exacto alzó la vista al cielo y por un breve momento vio a Kero volando sobre ellos. Él entendió inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando y sonrió un poco a Sakura para decir que todo saldría simplemente bien y entonces voló lejos.**

Kero voló a dónde habían estado antes y echó una mirada alrededor.

"¿Dónde está ese gaki cuándo lo necesitas?" gritó, esperando que Syaoran le oyera, pero no hubo ninguna contestación. Vio a dos personas viniendo hacia él. Kero se escondió detrás de un árbol.

"¿Dónde podría haber ido?" Le preguntó Tomoyo a Yamazaki, muy preocupada ahora. "No tiene ninguna razón para escaparse."

"¿Ha hecho esto antes?"

"¿Eh? Oh, no. Simplemente es que... yo solo estoy diciendo que no pudo escaparse. Debe estar cerca."

"Al parecer ella no lo está. ¡Y mira! Allí vienen Taeko y Meiling. Ellos tampoco la han encontrado."

"Espero que Li tuviera más suerte que nosotros y ya la haya encontrado." Dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Por qué camino fue?"

"Cruzó el camino y entró en la propiedad."

"¿Piensas que eso fue lo qué hizo Ying Fa?"

"Oh, no. Ella no podría estar así de loca. Por lo menos no espero. Ella sabe lo que le pasa a las personas que entran ilegalmente. No, ella no haría eso."

Así que, el gaki entró por la dirección correcta. Voy a perseguirlo.** Kero voló rápidamente de vuelta, buscando a Syaoran. No tenía tiempo para ser cauto. Empezó a llamarle entre los árboles.**

"¡Li! ¡Li!" Gritó un par de veces. "¡Li!" aun más alto. "¡Vamos! Ella necesita ayuda." Él se detuvo en medio del aire, investigando los alrededores. "¿Dónde está ese baka?"

Un tirón fuerte en su cola lo derrumbó al nivel del suelo.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?!" gritó enojadamente, viendo que lo había tirado.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" Exigió Syaoran. "Encontré su bolsa tirada allí atrás y- ."

"Ése es el problema. Ha sido cogida por un Verborgen, el patrón."

"¡¿Qué?!" Syaoran fue pálido. "¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no hiciste algo?"

Temblando bajo la ceñuda expresión de Syaoran, Kero protestó que él había aconsejado a Sakura en contra de entrar en la plantación pero que ella había sido demasiado cabezota. Los ojos estrechados de Syaoran le dijeron que el líder de la Resistencia dudaba de su historia.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para tus explicaciones! ¿Sabes dónde la llevó?"

"A la prisión, en el pueblo. Piensa que es una esclava."

"¡Perfecto!" Syaoran dijo con exasperación. "¡Justo lo que necesitamos! Obviamente no podemos pasar por la propiedad aunque debe haber un atajo allí. También podríamos ser vistos. Tendremos que seguir el camino al pueblo. Tomará un par de horas llegar allí porque la carretera hace todo el camino alrededor de esta propiedad."

Syaoran regresaba ya enérgico a través de los árboles, tomó el cerco en un salto, corrió por el camino como un loco y saltó sobre su caballo.

"¡Li! ¡Li! ¡¿Dónde vas?!" Llamó Taeko detrás de él cuando salió galopando.

"Algo malo ha pasado," dijo Meiling, corriendo hacia su caballo.

"¡Saku--!" Tomoyo tapó su mano sobre su boca para pararse antes de decir el nombre entero. Pronto estuvieron todos sobre sus caballos cuando Syaoran estaba desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

"Eh, ¿chicos habéis visto algo amarillo detrás de Syaoran, allí cerca de los árboles?" Gritó Yamazaki, estando de pie solo.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para tus imaginaciones, Yamazaki! ¡Algo le pasó a Ying Fa!" Contestó Taeko. Yamazaki empezó a protestar pero la carrera era alcanzar a Shaoran y nadie lo consideró.

"¡Bien, bien!" Murmuró. "Pero estoy seguro de que vi algo amarillo detrás de Syaoran." Entonces notó que todos estaban partiendo y que iba a ser abandonado detrás. "¡Eh! Eh! ¡Esperad!"

"¡Salta!" Meiling se detuvo al lado de él y él saltó detrás de ella. La muchacha estaba hablando consigo misma: "¿Por qué Syaoran se preocupan tanto por esta chica?" Yamazaki pensó que sus palabras eran raras. Después de todo, Ying Fa era la hermana de Syaoran, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Kero alcanzó a Syaoran, agarrándose a su manga porque era incapaz de volar tan rápido. No se dijeron nada, empeñados en llegar al pueblo tan rápidamente como les fuera posible. Syaoran sabía que incluso al caballo más rápido le tomaría más de una hora.

# * # * # * # 

Una exhausta Sakura, caminaba a lo largo bajo el efecto mágico que el patrón había lanzado sobre ella, alcanzó el pueblo. Había llevado dos buenas horas y sus pies estaban doloridos, sus brazos arañados por las zarzas que había tenido que revolver a través para seguir al hacendado.

Los guardias que estaban de pie delante de la cárcel del pueblo se pusieron de pie rectos cuando alcanzaron vista de su patrón. El Verborgen bajó de su caballo y arrastró a Sakura dentro del pueblo.

"Tendrás el tiempo suficiente para descansar," sonrió satisfactoriamente. Ella vio sus labios moverse pero sus palabras no tuvieron ningún sentido para su mente desconcertada. Ella estaba consciente de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor pero no prestó atención. El patrón habló con alguien importante y pronto un guardia estaba empujándola delante de él hacia un destino desconocido. El guardia risueñamente le lanzó preguntas pero era como si ella estuviera en un estupor y sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Ellos alcanzaron un edificio bajo.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres sorda o muda?" Preguntó mientras buscaba la llave de la celda en la que iba a poner a Sakura. Ella echó una mirada alrededor y vio que había por lo menos diez celdas a cada lateral de un estrecho corredor. En cada celda había al menos cinco personas, todos ellos la miraron desalentadamente. El guardia abrió la puerta de la última celda. "Entra." Ésa fue la única frase que Sakura entendió e hizo como le dijo. El hombre cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

Tan pronto el guardia salió, Sakura oyó una voz preguntarla:

"¿Qué hiciste?" En una esquina de la celda medio oscura, había alguien sentado, una muchacha.

"Algo estúpido." Sakura se oyó contestar. "Coger una fruta de la plantación del patrón." Ella se hundió abajo en una cama estrecha.

"Eso fue muy estúpido," dijo la muchacha. En ese momento, el patrón dejó el edificio e inmediatamente Sakura sintió el peso desaparecer. Ella frotó sus muñecas. Estaban rojas. "Veo que fuiste cogida por el mismo patrón." La chica caminó adelante y así como ella venía hacia la débil luz que se vertía a través de una pequeña ventana, Sakura notó que tenía aproximadamente doce o trece años a lo sumo. La muchacha se sentó al lado de Sakura y tomó sus muñecas en su propia mano. Mirando alrededor furtivamente, la chica tomó un pequeño recipiente de un bolsillo, vertió algún líquido de él sobre un pañuelo, y frotó las muñecas de Sakura. "Esto aliviará el dolor, pero probablemente herirá durante algún tiempo."

"Gracias." Dijo Sakura agradecidamente.

"Yo soy Zhang Chen," la sonrisa de la muchacha iluminó por otra parte la delgada y triste cara.

"Ying Fa Li. Puedo preguntarte por qué estás aquí. Eres muy joven."

"Los guardias sospechan que mi padre es un miembro de la Resistencia. No lo cogieron, pero me arrestaron a mi. Están esperando a que mi padre aparezca para así poder cogerlo y poder hacerle hablar sobre el movimiento."

"¿Él es realmente un miembro?"

"No lo sé." Entonces Zhang Chen bajó su voz. "Pero no me sorprendería si él lo fuera. Estaría muy orgullosa de él. ¿Ves a los otros tipos en las celdas? Ellos también son sospechosos de ser miembros de la Resistencia. Algunos de ellos quizá lo sea. Nadie ha dicho nada hasta ahora."

"¿Crees que todos estos hombres están en la Resistencia?"

"Todos ellos. Los Verborgens parecen tener miedo de algo y están arrestando gente a la más ligera sospecha, sin formular preguntas."

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Una semana ahora." Ella tomó la otra muñeca de Sakura. "Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí."

"Él va a matarme si alguna vez salgo de aquí…" Murmuró Sakura a ella misma. A la inquisitiva mirada de la otra muchacha, ella agregó: "Mi hermano. Él estará tan enfadado cuando lo descubra. Probablemente ya lo sabe." _¿Qué va hacer para liberarme?_** Ella pensó en las cards en su bolsillo pero su compañera de celda estaba segura de ver alguna acción en su parte. Ella dejó la idea de usar las cards… por el momento.**

"¿Por qué estaría enfadado? Solo pasó."

"No habría pasado si lo hubiera escuchado."

"Créeme, seguramente no está enfadado contigo. Debe estar muy angustiado."

"¡Eh!" Un guardia gritó desde el extremo del corredor. "¡Dejad del hablar ahora mismo!"

# * # * # * # 

Entretanto, al otro lado de la calle a poca distancia de la cárcel, Syaoran estaba sentado en el bordillo pretendiendo ser alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que sentarse allí y mirar las horas pasar. Estaba sosteniendo la bolsa de Sakura y serenamente estaba mirando fijamente al cielo. Pronto descubrió una pelota amarilla que venía hacia él. Abrió la bolsa y Kero vino volando rápido, deslizándose hacia dentro.

"¿Ves esas ventanas con las barras en el primer suelo?" Preguntó Kero agitadamente. "La vi a través de la última ventana."

"¿Hablaste con ella?"

"No, está allí con otra muchacha."

"Pero está bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, parece estar bien." Syaoran suspiró, visiblemente aliviado.

"Ahora debemos encontrar una forma de sacarla de allí. Es casi de noche. Tendremos que esperar hasta que sea bastante oscuro."

Kero estaba a punto de decir algo pero justo entonces Taeko se sentó al lado de Syaoran. Los otros estaban acercándose en la lejana distancia. "¿Que pasa contigo?" exigió Taeko. "Saliste corriendo como si hubiera un enjambre de abejas detrás de ti y ahora aquí estás, solo mirando fijamente a nada y mascullando a tí mismo."

"Ha sido cogida por un Verborgen. Está allí en la cárcel."

"Oh, chico…" Taeko también miró el edificio. "¿Cómo conseguiremos sacarla?"

"Escucha, saca a Meiling y Daidouji del pueblo, en alguna parte segura dónde puedan esperarnos. Entonces regresa con Yamazaki. Necesitaré crear un poco de distracción."

"Quieres decir 'cebos vivos'."

"Podrías llamarlo así…"

# * # * # * # 

__

8:52 p.m.

"¿Por qué esperamos tanto, Li? ¡Son casi las nueve! ¿No estás olvidándote de algo? ¿Como el toque de queda?" Preguntó Yamazaki. Junto con Taeko y Syaoran, él estaba en la cima de una casa baja al lado del edificio dónde los guardias tenían sus alojamientos.

"La idea es esperar hasta las nueve, Yamazaki," dijo Syaoran. "Viéndote a ti y a Taeko rompiendo el toque de queda delante de ellos, la mayoría de los guardias saldrán detrás de vosotros. Alguno se quedará," Explicó Syaoran.

"Sí. Ahora sé cómo se siente la presa antes de la caza. Tú sabes cómo amo ser cazado…"

"Yamazaki, nosotros estamos intentando sacarla de allí," dijo Taeko severamente.

"Sí, ¿pero por qué debo ser la diversión?"

"Corrección. Tú _y yo_. ¿Tienes poderes como Li para liberarla?" Yamazaki permanecía callado. "Ya está hecho. ¡Eh, eh! ¡Mira eso!" Taeko apuntó a un hombre que, al otro lado del camino, estaba moviéndose con determinada forma hacia algunos guardias que estaban de pie delante de su edificio, mirando a los transeuntes cuando echaron a correr alrededor para conseguir estar dentro antes del toque de queda. El hombre tenía una espada en su mano derecha e incluso en la luz oscura de la calle podían ver la expresión fija en su cara. Estaba llegando rápido detrás de los guardias.

"¿Está loco? ¡Parece que piensa atacarlos!" Dijo Yamazaki.

"Conseguirá que le maten," Taeko completó en un fuera de mano, de hecho por el tipo de forma.

"Cortadle el camino." Ordenó Syaoran y Taeko saltó inmediatamente fuera de la casa y corrió por el camino detrás del hombre.

"Eh. ¿Dónde va con esa espada?" Preguntó cuando lo alcanzó.

"A sacar a mi hija. Esos cobardes arrestaron a mi hija de doce años." El hombre contestó seriamente, sin volver su cabeza y sin detenerse. Taeko se dio prisa para mantenerse rápidamente con él.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y piensa que van a permitirle simplemente caminar dentro y escoltarla fuera? Será uno contra muchos."

"Será mejor que lo hagan," dijo el hombre obstinadamente. Taeko lo agarró antes de que los guardias pudieran volverse en su dirección.

"Perdón, compañero, pero no puedo permitirle hacer eso." Él lo empujó en una callejuela segundos antes de que miraran los guardias en su dirección.

"¡No te entrometas en mi camino!" El hombre levantó su arma amenazantemente, su voz horrible. "Debo sacarla antes de que ellos la hagan algo. Solo es una niña." El hombre avanzó como si se preparara para atacar a Taeko pero el último, examinando el hombro de su adversario, no mostró ninguna señal de miedo. "Sal de mi camino!" Ordenó el aturrullado hombre.

"¿Por qué fue arrestada?" La voz callada detrás de él hizo que el extraño girara alrededor. Syaoran estaba allí y la fuerza y calma en su voz hicieron que el hombre bajara lentamente su espada.

"¿Quién eres?" él preguntó pero Syaoran no dio ninguna respuesta. El hombre suspiró, mirando el suelo. "Ellos sospechan que soy un miembro de la Resistencia. Eran incapaces de encontrarme así que consiguieron cogerla para hacerme entrar."

"Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer- yendo a ellos así," dijo Taeko. "Probablemente habría conseguido matarse en el proceso. Que bien le habría hecho a su hija."

"¿Es un miembro?" la voz de Syaoran era penetrante.

El hombre hizo una pausa por un largo rato y los miró a través de la oscuridad. De repente, parecía alcanzar una decisión. Enderezó sus hombros y miró a Syaoran directo a los ojos. "Lo soy."

Syaoran cabeceó ligeramente.

"Únase a nosotros," declaró. "Tenemos un interés en esto, también. Estamos a punto de librar a otra persona también."

"¡¿Qué?!" El hombre estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Por qué cualquiera arriesgaría su vida para salvar a un completo extraño?

"Ya estamos sacando a uno, ¿por qué no dos?" Taeko sonrió al hombre.

"¿O quizá todos ellos?" Yamazaki se rió. "No gastemos los cebos vivos, ¿verdad Li?"

"¿Li?" el hombre hizo eco, volviéndose a Syaoran que se puso su capucha.

"Esperad aquí," el líder de la Resistencia dijo seriamente. "Nueve en punto."

Taeko y Yamazaki cabecearon y se marcharon fuera en la calle.

El hombre era incrédulo. "¿Están locos? ¡Van a llamar la atención de todos los guardias!"

No tomó mucho tiempo. Oyeron a Yamazaki y Taeko, que estaban pretendiendo estar bebidos, usando un lenguaje no muy educado para llamar la atención de los guardias. Después en ningún tiempo los dos hombres estaban corriendo calle abajo con unos buenos treinta hombres detrás de ellos.

"¡Están chiflados!" El hombre levantó sus manos con desesperación.

"¿No iba a hacer lo mismo?" Syaoran le preguntó. Él formó su espada en su mano y el hombre abrió la boca.

"T-Tú eres un Li del clan Li!"

Syaoran cabeceó. "¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija?" preguntó urgentemente.

"Z-Zhang Chen."

"La sacaré para usted." Syaoran corrió a la estación.

"No puedo creer esto…" El hombre respiró, asomándose detrás del muchacho. "No podía ser _él_… ¿Podía ser?"

En ese momento, los infelices prisioneros estaban estirando sus cuellos para espiar a través de las diminutas ventanas de las celdas para ver cual era la conmoción en la calle.

"¡Los guardias están cazando a unos pobres diablos!" aquéllos que podían ver informaban a los otros.

"¿Que está pasando?" Zhang le preguntó a Sakura al estar esta última levantada de puntillas, asiendo las barras de la ventana y mirando fuera en la noche.

"Hay muchos guardias corriendo detrás de dos tipos," contestó Sakura.

Un prisionero masculino al otro lado del corredor llamó: "¿Pensáis que están todos detrás de ellos? Se han callado aquí de repente."

"No. ¡Todavía estoy aquí!" Del extremo del corredor, el guardia que había traído a Sakura rugió en su más convincente voz. "¡Moveos fuera de las ventanas! ¡Todos vosotros! ¡Si sabéis lo que es mejor para vosotros!"

Sakura estaba a punto de dejarla cuando sintió la barra en su mano derecha suelta. Miró a Zhang que también lo había visto moverse. El guardia se estaba moviendo por el corredor hacia su dirección, gritando a los otros y golpeando su porra en las barras de las celdas causando mucho ruido y haciendo a los asustados prisioneros agacharse en las esquinas. Zhang corrió al frente de la celda y apretó su cara contra las barras, intentando coger vista de él. Ella levantó el dedo pulgar a Sakura diciéndola que todavía estaba lejos. Sakura agitó la barra y una pequeña parte del cemento alrededor de la barra se rompió y cayó al suelo. Ella raspó frenéticamente alrededor de la barra con sus dedos.

"¡Está viniendo!" Zhang susurró insistentemente. El guardia se detuvo delante de una celda, gritando a alguien. De repente Sakura tuvo una idea.

"Sigue mirando," le dijo a Zhang, tomando su llave. Viendo la resplandeciente luz, Zhang miró por encima de sus hombros a Sakura cuyo báculo estaba ahora en su mano junto con una card. "¡Power!" Su voz era baja pero clara. Una luz rosa brilló alrededor de ella y, con un tirón rápido, ella arrancó la barra. Entonces ella transformó el báculo de nuevo en llave y puso la card apresuradamente en su bolsillo.

"¿C-cómo…?" Zhang estaba tartamudeando.

"Estaba esperando que no lo vieras," dijo Sakura, sus ojos le estaban contando a su nueva amiga que no mencionara nada sobre lo que había dado testimonio. "¡Aquí viene! ¡Estate lista!" Sakura ocultó la barra detrás de su espalda y permaneció cerca de la puerta. El guardia se detuvo delante de ella.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Absolutamente nada," contestó ella. Los ojos del guardia fueron inmediatamente a la ventana.

"¡Hay una barra desaparecida allí!" Él abrió la celda, haciendo señas a las dos muchachas hacia sus literas. Caminó hacia la ventana. "¿Dónde puede estar?" preguntó el pensativo.

"¡Aquí!" le contestó Sakura y lo derrumbó en su cabeza con toda la fuerza que tenía. El confiado guardia cayó sobre el suelo, inconsciente. Las muchachas lo miraron, demasiado asustadas para moverse.

"No está muerto,… ¿lo está?" preguntó Zhang. Sakura se agachó al lado del hombre, su corazón latiendo agitadamente, esperando que él saltara en cualquier momento.

"No. Pero puede recobrarse en cualquier momento. ¡No puedo creer que funcionara!" Sakura cogió las llaves de dónde se habían caído de la mano del hombre. Los prisioneros por los corredores ya estaban llamándolas para que los liberasen. Los otros oyeron y pronto comprendieron que su libertad estaba cercana. Pronto había una charla de voces frenéticas.

"¿Dónde están las otras llaves?" dijo Sakura.

"Él guarda las llaves allí en su bolsillo," Zhang apuntó. Sakura detestaba la idea de tener que tocar al hombre. El hombre al otro lado del corredor llamó. "Dejadme salir. ¡Yo conseguiré las otras llaves!"

Después de probar unas llaves, Sakura encontró la correcta y el hombre y sus compañeros de celda inmediatamente corrieron fuera hacia la puerta delantera. Desde otras celdas, los brazos llamaban a las muchachas cuando estaban de pie en el corredor boqueabiertas detrás de ellos. Sakura gruñó enojadamente al engaño del hombre.

"Vamos, Ying Fa." Zhang la tiró. "¡Vayámonos también!"

"No. Debo liberar a los otros," dijo Sakura. Corrió hacia el guardia y cautelosamente tiró de su ropa hasta que encontró un gran anillo de llaves donde muchas llaves se balanceaban en el aire. El hombre ya estaba empezando a moverse.

"Puedes marcharte. ¡Márchate!" Sakura empujó a la muchacha. Zhang se quedó quieta por un momento pero entonces ella también decidió salir.

"¡No tardes mucho!" ella echó encima de sus hombros a Sakura. Sakura solo la saludó urgentemente y continuó abriendo las puertas. Los prisioneros salieron fuera, sólo unos pocos la agradecieron. 

Entretanto, Zhang se perdió por un momento en el laberinto de corredores, pero entonces vio las escaleras y bajó rápidamente. Descubrió la puerta delantera y estaba a punto de atravesarla cuando tropezó con una figura encapuchada. Ella gritó con miedo y sorpresa.

"¡Está bien! ¿Eres Zhang Chen?" un muchacho preguntó y ella cabeceó.

"Tu padre está fuera. ¿Dónde está la chica que estaba contigo, con ojos verdes?"

Zhang apuntó: "Arriba."

Syaoran subió los escalones de dos en un momento. Los hombres corrieron pasándole hacia la libertad.

"¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó Kero. Él estaba volando al lado de Syaoran.

"¡Alguien va a verte!"

"¡Nah! Están más preocupados por salir de aquí. ¿Ahora dónde está ella?"

"Probablemente de donde todas estas personas están viniendo." Corrió en esa dirección. Sakura estaba abriendo la última celda.

"Gracias, jovencita." Un hombre, alrededor de sus sesentaitantos, dijo antes de correr.

"¡No hay de que!." Sakura se dio la vuelta para correr también cuando… "¡Syaoran! ¡Kero!"

Lleno de alivio, Syaoran agarró la mano de Sakura. "¡Corramos por nuestras vidas, también!" él gritó. Sus pasos golpearon a lo largo de los corredores. "¡Más rápido! No sé cuánto tiempo les tomará hasta que los guardias noten que fueron engañados."

"Syaoran, yo lo, lo, sien-" Syaoran cortó cualquier disculpa que Sakura estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba prácticamente arrastrándola a lo largo.

"Déjalo para después, Sakura. Lo necesitarás." Estaban ahora en la calle. Los guardias ya regresaban y con toda rapidez. De una barra cercana, un hombre salió, claramente un poco alto, y gritó:

"¡Mirad lo que habéis dejado que pase, vosotros panda de inútiles idiotas!"

"¡Oh, no! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Exclamó Sakura, reconociendo al hombre. "¡Es el patrón!"

"Genial. La diversión está completa…" Murmuró Syaoran. El primero en localizarlos fueron Yamazaki y Taeko.

"Nosotros hemos estado (bocanada) corriendo de ellos (bocanada) todo este tiempo. Ahora haz algo, Li," dijo Yamazaki.

"Vosotros chicos corred y escondeos. ¡Yo los contendré hasta que encuentren alguna parte para esconderse!"

Yamazaki fue a esconderse en la oscuridad. Taeko ya había tomado a Sakura con él. Syaoran, piernas separadas, sólo miró a los aproximados guardias.

"Buena suerte," dijo Kero, antes de ir a esconderse también.

"¡No! No! ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! ¿Por qué no se esconde también?" Sakura gritó a Taeko mientras él se negaba a permitirla irse de su mano.

"¡Ying Fa! ¡Él sabe lo que está haciendo! _Creo_**. ¡Él no va a querer tenerte cerca!"**

"¡No me preocupo de lo que él quiere o le gusta! No podemos dejarlo solo con todos esos guardias y un Verborgen!"

"Yo no vi a nin-" Yamazaki estaba corriendo al lado de ellos.

"¡El patrón! ¡Él es solo uno! ¡Debemos ayudar a Syaoran!"

"Lo siento, Ying Fa, pero no voy a permitirte hacer esto." Ellos se agacharon detrás de algunos cubos de basura dónde pudieron mirar a Syaoran. En cuanto a Kero, él estaba volando encima de los edificios.

"Vamos, mocoso. Sal de allí," dijo calladamente.

En la calle, estaban solo los guardias y Syaoran ahora. Los otros ya habían desaparecido, tan rápidamente como una llamarada.

El Verborgen gritó: "¡Cogedle!" y todos los guardias atacaron en seguida a Syaoran. Syaoran los evadió diestramente. Ellos no podían ni siquiera tocarlo, pero aun así, era muy difícil para Syaoran.

"¡Oh, Syaoran!" alguien detrás de Taeko, Yamazaki y Sakura clamó. Los dos hombres saltaron y vieron a Meiling y Tomoyo de pie justo detrás de ellos.

"¡No hagan de nuevo eso en la vida!" Siseó Yamazaki. Tomoyo fue inmediatamente al lado de Sakura. Los ojos de la joven no habían dejado a Syaoran ni un segundo. Había simplemente tantos guardias que era difícil escapar, incluso para él.

"Si algo le pasa a _mi_ Syaoran…" Meiling advirtió a Sakura, pero esta última significativamente la ignoró. Sakura apenas miró, sintiéndose culpable, sabiendo que ella había causado todo el enredo.

Syaoran intentó evadirse entre dos hombres, pero ellos no le permitirían. El patrón estaba justo detrás de ellos, gritándoles que cogieran al muchacho. Estaba amenazándolos y ellos estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo en agarrar a Syaoran sólo para ya no tener que escuchar al Verborgen más. Syaoran estaba cansándose. Uno contra treinta es de cobardía. Algunos sólo retrocedían y miraban. Finalmente, dos hombres lo agarraron y un tercero agarró la espada de su mano. Él intentó forcejear, pero no pudo. Fue sostenido rápidamente.

"¡Finalmente!" gritó el patrón. "Tírenlo en la cárcel y mañana decidiré qué hacer con él."

"¡No!" Sakura salió de su escondite.

"¡Ying Fa!" Taeko intentó sostenerla y Tomoyo llamó detrás de ella, pero ella no prestó atención. Ella lo había causado, ella lo resolvería.

"Llave que guardas el poder de oscuridad…" Ella recitaba como corría. Los amigos que se habían quedado detrás sólo podían abrir la boca, sobre todo Tomoyo. ¿Qué es ese símbolo que estaba brillando bajo los pies de Sakura? El báculo apareció en su mano.

"¡Sakura!" Kero voló a ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No tengo ni idea." Ella contestó, entrando a una parada en medio de la calle asegurándose que todos la podrían ver.

"¡Tú!" El patrón rugió. "¡No sólo eres tonta sino también loca! ¡Cogedla!" Él gritó a los otros guardias y fueron tras de ella. Sakura miró a Syaoran que todavía estaba cogido por dos hombres. Ella no podía ver su cara debido a la capucha pero de algún modo captó una vislumbre de sus ojos y había miedo en ellos. Temor, no por él, sino por _ella_. ¿Realmente le importaba?

"¡Sakura, muévete!" gritó Kero. Ella corrió en zigzag más allá de los guardias, evitándolos fácilmente. Ella intentó alcanzar a Syaoran pero ellos estaban bloqueando su camino. "¡Usa una card, Sakura!" llamó Kero.

"¿Cuál?"

"¡No sé!" Kero estaba empezando a desesperarse. "¡Piensa!"

¿Qué card? ¿Qué card?** Se preguntaba a sí misma, casi como una canción, mientras regateaba ágilmente entre los guardias que estaban empeñados en no permitir que una simple chica les pusiera en ridículo. **_Estoy cansada de correr._

De repente, se detuvo sobre sus huellas. Todos los hombres parecían desconcertados. Allí estaba ella inmóvil delante de ellos y no parecía que fuera a escapar.

"Vamos. ¿A qué están esperando?" El Verborgen les dijo a los hombres. "¡Sólo cogedla!"

Syaoran estaba intentando deducir lo que pretendía. Ella estaba mirando abajo al suelo, su pelo caía encima de sus ojos. Como si esperaran una señal, todos se quedaron solo observándola. Escondidos, Yamazaki, Taeko, Tomoyo e incluso Meiling ahora, estaban preocupados por ella. Dos hombres caminaron en su dirección. Levantó su cabeza rápidamente y su expresión les hizo temblar. La cara de esa pequeña muchacha frágil brilló con una confianza ante ellos que nunca habían visto. Estaba sonriendo como si supiera algo que ellos no sabían. Kero estaba volando al lado de ella.

Ellos frotaron sus ojos. ¿Qué era esa cosa amarilla volante? Kero llevada dibujada la misma sonrisa segura. Si Sakura tenía algo planeado, ¿por qué debería asustarse?

¿A qué están esperando?** se preguntó Syaoran, mirando a la Maestra de Cards y la bestia enfrentándose a todos esos hombres insolentemente. En las casas las personas estaban mirando furtivamente a través de los huecos de las ventanas y puertas.**

Sakura sostuvo una card.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Estáis asustados de esa muchacha?!" El patrón estaba cansado de ellos, y ellos estaban cansados de él. ¿Quién era él para seguir gritándoles como si todo fuera tan fácil?

"¿Tú no lo estás?" Le preguntó Sakura. "Ellos son inteligentes." Ella estrechó sus ojos a los guardias. "¿Os gustan los perros?"

Ellos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Sakura casi los miró con lascivia. Sin esperar una contestación, ella tiró la card en el aire con un grito resonante:

"¡Thunder!" La materialización de la card apareció. Era un perro grande y parecía estar hecho de electricidad que golpeó el temor en todos los espectadores. Sakura le ordenó como si fuera un simple animal. "¡Cógelos, chico!"

Los guardias no se quedaron cerca para ver lo que pasaría: inmediatamente dejaron todo lo que estaban sosteniendo: espadas, palos, antorchas y Syaoran. Entonces, salieron corriendo en la noche, gritando y chillando desesperadamente.

"¡Buen tiro, Sakura!" se rió Kero así como el sobre natural perro saltó a la persecución de los treinta grandes y feos hombres, no deteniéndose hasta que se hubieran ido fuera de la ciudad. Sakura, por otro lado, miró como Syaoran recuperaba su espada. La miró de tal modo que la hizo tropezar. Se veía tan enfadado con ella que su mirada casi hería.

"Así que, sabes un poco de magia," el Verborgen dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio. Sakura se había olvidado totalmente de él. "Igual que yo."

Sakura giró alrededor. Él estaba formando alguna clase de bola de energía en su mano y apuntándola a ella. Ella saltó fuera de su camino y en menos de un segundo, el fuego alcanzó la mancha dónde ella había estado de pie. El fuego se extinguió y un agujero negro aparecía en el sucio suelo. "¡Fallé este, pero no fallaré el próximo!"

Sakura estuvo inmóvil por un momento. Estaba decidiendo qué hacer, dónde correr… Entonces oyó:

"Ya he tenido bastante… ¡Señor del Viento, ven a mí!" El viento llamado por Syaoran era tan fuerte que tiró al hombre contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente. El dueño del bar sacó su cabeza fuera de la puerta. Al igual que todas las personas en las casas quienes estaban abriendo las puertas y ventanas, él miró alrededor sospechoso y entonces se quedó mirando fijamente a los adolescentes. Kero desapareció. Sakura echó una mirada alrededor, pero él no estaba en ninguna parte vista.

Zhang se acercó a Sakura, su padre al lado de ella.

"Gracias, Ying Fa," dijo la muchacha, sus ojos bien abiertos con admiración, y Sakura sonrió, feliz de ver que ella había encontrado a su padre. Él también la agradeció y entonces fue a hablar con Syaoran.

"¡Realmente es el líder!" dijo con gran excitación. "¿Es verdad…? ¿Sobre el plan en la Ciudad de Glanz?"

"Lo es," contestó Syaoran simplemente.

"Puede contar con nosotros." Chen, el padre de Zhang, sonrió, y así hicieron los otros hombres que estaban de pie detrás de él. Algunos de ellos eran los que fueron arrestados pero liberados por Sakura. Ellos le estaban agradeciendo a ella también. Syaoran tiró su capucha atrás. "Estaremos allí."

"Entonces quizá podría hacerme un favor." Syaoran tomó una muy aplastada carta de su bolsillo y lo puso en las manos del hombre. "Lleve esto al Pueblo de Orion. Busque a May Yu y dele esto a ella. Sea tan rápido como pueda. Si no puede hacerlo, halle a alguien que pueda llevar esto allí realmente rápido. Lo apreciaré."

"Cuidaré de esto yo mismo," dijo el hombre orgullosamente. Su hija miraba la carta en la mano de su padre con curiosidad. "No se preocupe. No lo defraudaré." Syaoran le agradeció y en ese momento, vieron que el Verborgen estaba empezando a recobrar la conciencia.

"Nos debemos ir ahora." Syaoran dijo urgentemente. "Ustedes también deben irse. Cuando los guardias consigan el valor para volver, investigarán arriba y abajo por todos ustedes." Él se refirió a los anteriores prisioneros.

"Tiene razón. ¡Completaré mi misión y regresaré a tiempo!" Chen dijo adiós y corrió hacia los otros. Tendrían que dejar el pueblo en seguida. Syaoran estaba callado. Se dio la vuelta, empezando a marcharse. Sakura volvió a llamar a Thunder y fue a seguirlo. Ella no tenía el valor para caminar más cerca que cuatro pasos detrás de él.

"Taeko, empaca todo. Nos vamos." Dijo Syaoran cuando localizaron a sus amigos. Los cuatro solo estaban mirando fijamente a Sakura. Ellos ya sabían sobre Syaoran y su magia, pero no habían tenido ni idea de Sakura. Sin embargo, ella estaba abstraída de las fijas miradas. Montaron en sus caballos y salieron tan rápido como pudieron, sin una palabra. Tomoyo observó a su amiga. ¡Sabía magia! ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Qué había pasado durante el tiempo que Tomoyo no había estado con ella? Entretanto, Sakura se sentía horrible. Sabía que Tomoyo quería respuestas y ahora. Se sentía culpable por haber guardado a Tomoyo en la oscuridad y también sobre el problema que había causado ese día. Sobre encima de todo, se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. 

Syaoran estaba callado, luchando sobre algo, ellos lo sabían. Durante veinte minutos, continuaron de esta manera. Finalmente, Syaoran se detuvo y bajó de su caballo. Tenía su espalda hacia ellos. El pueblo estaba perdido detrás de una curva en el camino y delante de ellos, el camino desaparecía en la noche.

"¿Podrían excusarnos?" preguntó sin dar la cara , pero todos sabían con quien quería hablar.

"Te has condenado." Sakura oyó que Meiling se reía calladamente entre dientes. Los otros la miraban compasivamente cuando caminaron lejos de ellos.

"Ven aquí." Syaoran llamó fríamente, su espalda a la muchacha. Sakura se apeó y vino más cerca, pero solo un poco. No se atrevió a mirarle. Kero se emperchó en una rama del árbol dónde ellos no lo verían. Él había estado siguiéndolos todo este tiempo.

Sakura esperó. Todavía no estaba mirándola, profundo en sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio la vuelta finalmente, Sakura tembló. Syaoran tenía una de las peores intensas miradas que le había visto alguna vez, sobre todo con ella. En seguida, deseó simplemente poder escapar y esconderse. Se preparó para todo un manojo de quehaceres. Se preparó para que le gritara. Estaba lista para todo; salvo para lo que estaba a punto de oír.

"Estoy muy defraudado contigo, Sakura," Dijo serenamente pero serio, casi tristemente. "Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan irresponsable."

"Syaoran…" Ella estaba perdida en las palabras pero tenía que intentar decir que lo sentía. Él apartó su disculpa.

"No quiero oírlo, Sakura. Solo escucha ahora, muy cuidadosamente. Pensé… yo realmente pensé que podía confiar en ti, Sakura. Sin embargo, hoy, me has demostrado que no. Te pedí que hicieras algo muy simple y solo fingiste como si no hubiera dicho nada. Todavía no puedo creer que hicieras eso. Me pregunto si tienes alguna idea de lo que podría haberte pasado. No sólo fuiste irresponsable con tu propia vida, también pusiste a otros en peligro."

"¡No pretendía hacerlo! Yo-"

"Sakura, solo puse a Yamazaki y a Taeko para llamar la atención de una tropa entera de guardias, sólo para sacarte a ti de allí. ¡Una tropa entera! ¿Qué clase de persona soy, poniendo a mis amigos en peligro para salvar a alguien que solo está buscando problemas? Cualquiera podría haber muerto esta noche, o más. Nosotros no jugamos a juegos con estas personas. ¡Ellos son peligrosos! ¿No lo puedes entender? Probablemente no sabes cómo son estas personas, tú has vivido toda tu vida en una casa cómoda, con todo lo que necesitas. Por consiguiente, te explicaré cómo funciona el mundo real. Cuando dicen que es cruel, no están bromeando. La crueldad, realmente, es su especialidad. Soy tan mayor como lo eres tú, pero he visto tantas cosas que no puedes imaginar. Tú tuviste suerte. Yo vi a personas morirse debido al mismo error que cometiste. También tienes suerte porque no te quedaste mucho tiempo allí."

Ella abrió su boca para hablar pero Syaoran continuó, caminando ahora de un lado a otro y negándose a escucharla.

"Nosotros no estamos viviendo buenos tiempos. Durante los últimos quinientos años, las personas han estado bajo el gobierno de los Verborgen. Probablemente no entiendas por qué eso es tan malo porque siempre has estado bajo su protección. Los Verborgen son personas implacables por naturaleza. No se preocupan de nadie excepto de ellos. Ellos ven a los demás sólo como animales, o aun peor. No tratan a los animales tan mal como tratan a los humanos. No cuidan si tienes hambre o eres ciego, o si no tienes hogar. Si estás en su camino, ellos te exterminan. Sus auxiliadores son igual de crueles. Tenemos suerte de que no son tan fuertes como lo solían ser. Eso es por lo qué la vida hoy día es un poco más fácil. 'Fácil' en una manera de hablar. Ellos están trabajando para ganar de nuevo sus poderes, y entonces nada ni nadie podrá detenerlos. ¿Entiendes, Sakura? ¿Entiendes contra lo que estamos luchando?"

"Lo entiendo pero-"

"Pero a ti no te importa. Siempre quieres que las cosas sean a tu manera. Ignoras órdenes y peticiones. ¿Es esta la actitud correcta que dede adoptar la Maestra de Cards? Esta no es la primera vez que has hecho esto, Sakura. ¿Recuerdas la noche de la reunión? Cuando te recordé, te pedí específicamente que te quedaras en casa. ¿Me escuchaste? No. Cuando liberamos a Yamazaki, te pedí que te quedaras con Chunyan. ¿Me escuchaste? No. Recuerdas el dragón en la Ciudad de Destello. Te pedí que te quedaras y entonces otra vez igual. ¿Me escuchaste? No."

"Lo siento mucho, Syaoran."

"Como lo siento yo, Sakura. A veces me arrepiento de tener alrededor a semejante persona consentida." Eso la hirió tanto que Sakura casi sentía un golpe físico en su pecho, más específicamente en su corazón. Ella dejó caer su cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sus palabras continuaban pegándola como apuñaladas de espada._ ¿Había imaginado ella esos momentos cuándo había tenido la impresión de que le gustaba, solo un poco?_ "No te preocupas por los demás, sólo de ti misma. ¿Por qué escapaste de casa, Sakura? ¿Quizá tu padre no te compró un pony?… Pensé que eras diferente, pero supongo que estaba muy equivocado. Todavía no has crecido."

Por fin se detuvo. Pocas palabras pero tan bien escogidas que hirieron a Sakura más de lo que un cuchillo afilado podría hacer. Syaoran había parado de andar y estaba mirándola, esperando ver alguna reacción pero ella no se movió, y no podía ver su rostro porque estaba mirando a sus pies y su flequillo estaba cubriendo sus ojos. No se atrevía a mirarle. Su vista estaba borrosa.

"Tienes razón, Li," Dijo finalmente, miserablemente, en una voz pequeña que habría vuelto al corazón más duro en agua. "Realmente soy una inútil y nada más que una carga. No te preocupes. No voy a interponerme en tu camino nunca más, es una promesa."

"Lo dudo querida." Dijo él bajo su respiración pero fue lo suficiente alto para que Sakura lo escuchase.

"Entonces supongo que eso es todo. Voy a llamar a los otros." Sakura corrió de él y desapareció.

"¡Eh, espera!" Estaba a punto de seguirla pero decidió que no. Se sentó en una piedra y puso su cara en sus manos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Había tenido que ser duro con ella para conseguir que dejase de ponerse en peligro. No había ninguna otra opción.

Sakura siguió corriendo durante por lo menos cinco minutos antes de que finalmente llegase a una parada. Se apoyó contra un árbol, llorando, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte excepto allí. Kero voló a su lado, no sabiendo qué decir.

"Y él tiene razón, ¿sabes?" Dijo, entre sollozos. "Solo causo problemas."

"No digas eso, Sakura."

"¡Pero es verdad, Kero! ¡No hago nada bien! ¡Solo soy una estúpida! ¡Qué gran Maestra de Cards soy! ¡Soy una desilusión para todos!"

"¡Él no quiso decir eso, Sakura! ¡Realmente, estoy seguro de que no!"

"Sí quiso. Una vez más, estaba en su camino. Lo retuve de nuevo… pienso que quizá simplemente deba… volver a casa."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tienes una misión aquí!"

"¿Y cuál es esa? ¿Meterme en más problemas?"

"¡Salvar el mundo, Sakura, tú lo sabes! ¡Cumplir la profecía!"

"¡No voy a cumplir ninguna profecía!" Ella estampó su pie.

"¡No puedes decir eso! Maaya y Clow te vieron. Tú eres ella, la escogida."

"No lo soy. Es todo sólo un gran error. No voy a cambiar el mundo, no soy ninguna de los escogidos. Ellos me han mezclado con la auténtica Maestra de Cards. Soy simplemente una custodiadora, como lo era mi abuela. No tengo ningún derecho para usar las cards."

"Sakura, por favor… he estado esperando por ti en ese libro hace tanto. Demasiado tiempo, Sakura. No digas eso."

"Pensé que esto era lo que el futuro había estado sosteniendo para mí, pero estaba equivocada, como siempre lo estoy. Quizá mi hermano tenía razón después de todo. No tengo ningún 'sentido en mi corta cabeza'."

"¡Sakura, no puedo permitirte que digas estas cosas de ti misma!"

"Es la verdad y sólo la verdad." Sakura resbaló a la tierra, llorando.

Espero que el mocoso Li esté ahora contento, por hacerla tan miserable.** Pensó Kero cuando cubrió con sus alas encima de ella. **_¿Cómo pudiste hablarla así? Ella es tan frágil como aquellas flores de cerezo._

# * # * # * # 

Decidiendo que la conversación debía haber terminado, Meiling, Tomoyo, Yamazaki y Taeko decidieron volver. Volvieron en silencio y encontraron a Syaoran todavía sentado en la piedra. Ellos se miraron y después alrededor.

"Eh, Li, ¿dónde está Ying Fa?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

"Fue a llamarlos." Contestó él, con tristeza en su voz. Ellos estaban callados. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ella no vino a llamarnos." Contestó Yamazaki.

La cabeza de Syaoran se alzó. Realmente no estaba allí. Se puso de pie, preparado para perseguirla.

"De nuevo." Murmuró, pero antes de que él pudiera dar un más paso, Sakura apareció, sosteniendo a Kero que estaba pretendiendo ser un simple peluche. Ella caminó más allá de todos ellos sin más que una ojeada. Todos la miraron fijamente silenciosos. Ella puso a Kero en la bolsa, subió a su caballo y empezó a marcharse. Tomoyo la siguió.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Taeko le preguntó a Syaoran, pero él no contestó. Se marchó para su caballo también.

"¿Viste los cardenales en sus muñecas?" Yamazaki le preguntó a Meiling.

"Sí. Eso debe de haberle pasado cuando fue cogida," dijo ella.

Syaoran se detuvo un momento. Él no los había visto, pero ahora en la distancia pensó que podía verla frotar una de sus muñecas dolorosamente.

"Sakura…" Empezó Tomoyo.

"Por favor, Tomoyo, no me preguntes nada. No ahora." Interrumpió ella.

"Pero pareces tan triste. Has estado llorando. ¿Te gritó?"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Contestó Sakura y Tomoyo no dijo nada más.

# * # * # * # 

Los tres magos vinieron corriendo a lo largo del corredor. Los soldados abrieron la puerta inmediatamente para ellos y corrieron dentro. El emperador estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de su trono, jugando a un tipo de juego de estrategia de guerra. ¡Hirotada estaba furioso! Sabían que se suponía que debían perturbarlo.

"¡¿Qué os he dicho muchas veces antes?!" él gritó. "¡No me interrumpan!"

"Pero su majestad, ¡tenemos noticias!" dijo uno de ellos.

"Malas noticias," otro completó.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Otra rebelión? ¡Simplemente exterminadlos y dejadme terminar mi juego!"

"No, su majestad. Esto es muy malo." El emperador se enderezó, finalmente notando las caras aprehensivas de los hombres.

"¿Es tan malo?" preguntó.

"Peor."

"Durante algún tiempo a ahora, su majestad, hemos estado sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Algo grande está a punto de pasar. No supimos lo que era, eso es por lo qué nosotros no dijimos nada. Sin embargo, anoche decidimos averiguar lo que estaba mal. Combinamos nuestros poderes y una imagen apareció delante de nosotros. Algo con lo que nunca soñamos ver."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hirotada.

"Algo que pensamos que nunca pasaría y -"

"¡¿Podríais cortar el suspense y decirlo ya?!" Gritó el emperador.

"¡La profecía de Maaya! ¡Está pasando!"

"Tienen que estar bromeando," dijo Hirotada. "Si esto es alguna clase de chiste…"

"No es un chiste, su majestad. Vimos como una chica y un chico derrotaron una tropa entera de guardias y un Verborgen."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Usando magia?"

"Sí, su majestad. El chico es el que Kinomoto y Tsukishiro han estado buscando ahora durante meses."

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que esos dos son _los dos_?" Hirotada preguntó.

"Porque la muchacha tenía las Cards de Clow Reed," uno de ellos contestó tristemente.

"No. Esto no puede ser, no ahora. ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Encuéntrenlos! ¿Dónde están ellos?"

"No lo sabemos."

"¡¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepan?! ¡Los vieron ayer!"

"Usamos mucho poder para hacer la magia, señor y nos hemos agotado. No somos capaces de hacerlo más de una vez al mes y dura sólo unos minutos. No sabemos donde están ellos."

"Si sólo Hiragizawa estuviera aquí…" A los tres magos no les gustó el comentario pero enmascararon su disgusto. "¡Bien, debemos hacer algo sobre ello! ¡No podemos manejarlos ahora! ¡No tenemos la piedra todavía!"

"No son muy fuertes… hasta ahora. Pero están aumentando su nivel de poder."

"¿Qué están diciendo?"

"Nosotros _sabemos_ en que camino estaban. Pudimos reconocer un pueblo y no teniendo bastantes poderes…"

"Podemos cogerlos," otro complementó.

"¿Cómo van a hacer eso?" preguntó Hirotada.

"Por favor, envíenos con los mejores verdaderos Verborgens, y los derrotaremos fácilmente."

"¿Están seguros? Quizá podamos esperar por Hiragizawa y- "

"¡No!" Uno de los magos gritó enojadamente. El emperador lo miró con sorpresa y el mago cambió su tono enfadado a uno más suave y más tranquilo. "No, Su Majestad. No tenemos tiempo para esperar por Hiragizawa. La chica y el chico están volviéndose más fuertes cada día. Si esperamos demasiado, podrían volverse tan fuertes que no podríamos derrotarlos y eso no sería bueno. Necesitamos ir ahora si vamos a encontrarlos."

"Inmediatamente," otro completó. Hirotada parecía considerar eso por un momento. ¿Debía enviar a los tres? Ellos sabían y él sabía que ellos no eran rivales para la fuerza de Hiragizawa. Pero si ellos esperaban… La profecía decía que la muchacha y el muchacho serían invencibles y ahora mismo ellos no tenían ninguna manera para protegerse de ellos. Quizás si los cogieran antes de que pudieran alcanzar la cresta de su poder sería más fácil. Serían fácilmente derrotados y la tan largamente conocida y esperada amenaza al Imperio se habría ido.

"Bien. Haced eso." Ellos arquearon y volvieron a salir. ¡Esa era su oportunidad! Mostrarían al Emperador finalmente que eran absolutamente capaces de hacer algo sin Eriol Hiragizawa. Ellos no podrían fastidiarla esta vez. Los tres magos estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando ellos oyeron que Hirotada hablaba de nuevo.

"Y…" Ellos se detuvieron, dándose la vuelta. Hirotada estaba jugando su juego una vez más. "No toméis prisioneros," dijo, mientras hacia desaparecer completamente al enemigo en el juego de estrategia. "Los quiero muertos."

# * # * # * # 

Nakuru Akizuki caminó a lo largo del largo corredor dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Estaba cansada. Después de la reunión en Nimbo había tenido que apresurarse de vuelta al palacio en Glanz antes de que nadie notara su ausencia. Ella se detuvo delante de la puerta de su cuarto. Algo estaba llamándola, llamándola a ese cuarto al final del corredor. Los cuartos de Eriol.

De él para llamarme desde tan lejos… Algo está pasando.** Pensó, caminando a la puerta de Eriol y abriendo la puerta con el duplicado de la llave que Eriol le había dado. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella, oyó:**

"Nakuru, necesito que me hagas un favor." Ella se dio la vuelta. La imagen de Eriol estaba en su espejo. Se veía muy cansado y frío. Alrededor de él, todo era blanco.

"Ehh. Eso debe ser muy frío," dijo ella, apuntando a la nieve cayendo en su cabeza. "Estás más blanco de lo normal."

"No tengo tiempo para charlar, Nakuru. Algo malo pasará, a menos que hagamos algo." Eriol tenía un tono urgente y la preocupación estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Eriol no era una persona que se preocupara fácilmente. Nakuru inmediatamente dejó caer su actitud feliz y preguntó seriamente:

"¿Que pasó?"

"Los tres buitres han descubierto sobre la Maestra de Cards y el Nuevo Líder."

"Supuse que sentirían su energía en algún punto," dijo Nakuru, no entendiendo lo importante que era. Después de todo, sentir que estaban cerca era una cosa, y saber donde estaban era otra.

"Lo sé, pero ellos los vieron." Eso la agitó fuera de su complacencia.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?"

"Combinaron sus fuerzas para guiar su tercera vista a la fuente de su energía, que está volviéndose más fuerte cada día. Desgraciadamente, pudieron localizarlos. No exactamente donde, pero saben en que dirección mirar. El Emperador solo les dio permiso para cazar y matar. ¡Tienes que advertirlos, Nakuru! ¡Tienes que sacarlos de la ruta, algo!"

"¡Eriol, apenas acabo de llegar! No han notado que he estado perdida, pero… no sé… si desaparezco de nuevo…" Ella se sentó en su silla, mirando su expresión angustiada en el espejo.

"Lo sé." Él hizo una pausa. "Entonces envía a Mizuki. No sé cómo los ayudará y no puedo decir mucho ahora. Puedo oír a Kinomoto maldiciendo, buscándome. Pero, Nakuru, dile que consiga ponerlos fuera de ese camino y devolverlos a la Ciudad de Glanz, porque esos tres están fuera para matarlos. No son lo bastante fuertes todavía y no puedo eliminar el riesgo de conseguir todo en lo que hemos estado trabajando durante siglos destruidos."

"Pon siglos en eso." Agregó Nakuru bajo su respiración. "No te preocupes, Eriol. Cuidaré de eso."

"Gracias…" Contestó Eriol, más tranquilo. Entonces él la miró curiosamente. "Nakuru, ¿cómo volviste de la Ciudad de Glanz tan rápido?"

"Volé," contestó ella simplemente.

"¡Nakuru! ¡¿Qué si alguien te viera?!"

"Oh, venga. Lo hago todo el tiempo y nadie me ha visto nunca. ¿Cuáles son las desavenencias? Probablemente pensarían que estaban alucinando o algo…"

Eriol agitó su cabeza.

"Ten cuidado, Nakuru. ¿Y cómo está Spinel?"

"¿Supi-chan? no sé. No lo he visto todavía. Se supone que está en mi cuarto. Ahí es donde lo dejé."

"Espero que le hayas dejado comida allí."

"Lo hice. Pero él no se preocupa mucho de la comida. Lo dejé con una tonelada de libros. Eso puede satisfacerlo…"

"¡Maldición, Hiragizawa! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" vino una nueva voz a través del espejo y Eriol examinaba sobre sus hombros.

"Se está acercando. Me debo ir, Nakuru. Pero envía a Kaho inmediatamente."

"Lo haré, Eriol. No te preocupes."

Y con eso, su imagen en el espejo desapareció.

"Ahora…" dijo Nakuru a ella. "Probablemente pueda encontrar a la señorita Mizuki en la Escuela Fundamental de Enseñanza, en el centro de la ciudad…"

__

Continuará…

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

Bueno, para aquéllos que están leyendo esto por primera vez, voy a agregar el avance del capítulo 12. ^_^

# * # * # * #

__

Avance del Capítulo 12

¡Muy cerca! ¡Muy cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca! Va a be- Espera un segundo. ¡Estoy… oyendo una voz…!

"Sakura, por favor… No puedes hacer esto… No ahora… Por favor… te lo suplico, no te rindas…" _El sonido es tan bajo que parece que alguien que está realmente lejos de mí está diciendo estas palabras, y están siendo llevadas por el viento a mí y sólo a mí. Pero todavía, su presencia está cercana. Muy cercana. Miro al hombre que está ante mí, todavía sosteniéndome._

"Has oí-"_ Iba a preguntarle si lo había oído, pero no puedo. Cortó mis palabras. ¡Está besándome! ¡¡Oh, Dios mío!! ¡¡Syaoran está besándome!!!_

# * # * # * # 

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y todavía estoy escribiendo el capítulo 13. Realmente está dándome muchos problemas para escribirlo.

¡¡¡¡Review!!!!

...KayJuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N. de T: A partir de ahora mis notas veánlas en el bio :). Dentro de dos semanas tengo 7 exámenes así que sean más pacientes T_T.

Comentarios, quejas o denuncias a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

MSN: kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com

Zai Jian


	12. Sueño Oscuro

Este fic NO es mío. Este fic es de KayJuli. La podéis encontrar en FF.net.

La traducción viene a ser lo más fiel posible. Siempre que podáis leed el fic original.

Disclaimer: Es un capítulo largo, así que hagámoslo corto - No es mío. Es de ellas. 

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 12 

"Cuando decía 'bajo la blancura ', no estaba bromeando," dijo alguien en el grupo, cuando miraron fijamente la colosal montaña ante ellos. Todos los hombres la miraron fijamente con temor, mirando a Terra completamente cubierto de la nieve más blanca que habían visto nunca. Era una vista asombrosa la que se veía desde la montaña. Se levantaba sólidamente contra un fondo de correr de nubes blancas que estaban barriendo los cielos brillantemente azules, instados por un fuerte y frío viento. Tan sobresaliente era Terra que parecía realmente tocar el cielo y los espectadores fueron reducidos al estremecimiento, insignificantes hormigas ante ella. Algunos de los soldados se sonrieron abiertamente con satisfacción. ¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente habían llegado aquí y pronto irían a casa! 

Alrededor de ellos, árboles cubiertos con nieve y ante ellos, un gran lago que reflejaba el cielo increíblemente azul de ese día. Touya se apeó, seguido por los otros. 

"Estamos aquí, Hiragizawa," dijo él. Yukito estaba justo detrás de él. "Ahora empecemos los negocios." 

Eriol fue más cerca. Estaba deseoso de ayudar solo para salir lo más pronto posible de allí. Ese lugar tenía la presencia mágica más fuerte que había sentido nunca, incluso cuando era Clow. No podía determinar si el aura era mala o buena, pero se sentía tan increíblemente fuerte que era perturbadora, casi irritando sus sentidos profundos. Touya notó el cambio en la cara de Eriol - de una expresión tranquila a una aprehensiva. Se preguntó por ese súbito cambio. 

__

La presencia que estaba sintiendo últimamente… está viniendo de aquí._Era la piedra. ¡Se siente tan poderosa! ¡Es casi dolorosa!_** Pensó Eriol, cuando sus ojos investigaron el lugar por una pista acerca de cual debía ser su próximo paso. La voz de Yukito irrumpió en sus pensamientos. **

"_Pero la única manera de entrar es a través del espejo. El creador de fuego duerme en las profundidades de la tierra, protegiendo la piedra de zafiro."_ Yukito citó las siguientes palabras del pergamino. Todos miraron a Eriol silenciosamente, esperando su decisión. Las palabras dichas por Yukito continuaron haciendo eco en la mente de Eriol cuando él todavía tentó para la respuesta a la única parte del enigma sin resolver. Estaban tan callados que era posible oír el sonido del ondeante agua que fluyendo mansas, casi imperceptibles, sobrepuestas en la línea de la costa. A pesar del viento, la superficie del agua era lisa. ¡Eso era! 

"¿Cómo puede ser esto?" Murmuró Eriol, caminando al borde del lago. Él lo miró. A esa temperatura, debería de haberse helado pero no se había helado y eso era muy, muy raro. Los otros cansados viajeros, en su deseo de terminar la misión, al parecer no habían notado esto. Eriol se arrodilló cerca del agua y cautelosamente pegó un dedo en él. Una sonrisa salió en su cara. Los otros lo observaron curiosamente. 

"¿Qué es, Hiragizawa?" preguntó Touya, caminando cerca de Eriol. Este último levantó su cabeza para mirar fijamente por el lago. 

"¿No crees que este lago debería estar helado?" preguntó. 

"Bien pensado… debería estarlo," contestó Touya. 

"Pero siente su temperatura." 

Touya se arrodilló al lado de Eriol y puso un dedo en el agua. Lo tiró de vuelta como si tuviera miedo de él. Eriol sonrió más aún. Touya no dijo nada más. Él solo miró fijamente los ojos desorbitados de Eriol. 

"¿Qué pasa?" Yukito preguntó, así como él y los otros se acercaron más. 

"No está frío," contestó Eriol. "Al contrario. Está caliente". Los soldados se miraron fijamente con estupefacción entre ellos y luego, uno por uno, también zambulleron sus manos en el agua. 

Eriol se enderezó. "Ya tengo la respuesta. ¡La única manera de entrar es a través de un espejo! Bien, solo mirad el lago. ¡Veis el modo en que _refleja_ la montaña y el cielo en sus aguas! ¡Es un _espejo_! Y el agua es cálida. Es posible que allí, al otro lado del lago, esté un pasaje bajo el agua para conseguir entrar en la montaña. Obviamente no vamos a encontrar un pasaje que lleve directamente a la montaña. La nieve está cubriendo todo." 

"Entonces lo que está diciendo es que debemos meternos en el agua y debemos nadar allí y buscar un pasaje," Touya dijo en una voz baja que decía que eso era exactamente lo que él sabía que ellos estaban a punto de hacer. 

Eriol cabeceó. Por un par de segundo el silencio reinó entre ellos. Entonces de repente Touya empezó a desabotonar su chaqueta, mostrando, por primera vez en días, el uniforme rojo del Ejército Imperial. 

"Hagámoslo," dijo con imponente voz que tembló ligeramente en el aire frío cuando le dio su chaqueta a un soldado cercano. Inspeccionó a los involuntarios hombres ante él. "Tú, tú y tú venid conmigo". Apuntó a Yukito y otros dos soldados. Entonces sonrió con satisfacción. "Y claro, usted también, Hiragizawa. ¿Piensa que le permitiría esperar aquí mientras nosotros arriesgamos nuestros cuellos?" 

"Claro que no." Eriol empezó a quitarse su chaqueta, cuando Touya ordenó a los otros meterse en el agua. "Pronto dejarán de estremecerse," él los tranquilizó. 

"Tú," dijo Touya, refiriéndose a los que se quedarían. "Esperadnos aquí, no importa cuánto tiempo tome". Entonces, él y Eriol se metieron al mismo tiempo en el agua. 

Los cinco hombres nadaron durante por lo menos quince minutos antes de alcanzar el otro lado del lago. Allí, hicieron una pausa justo cerca a una pequeña y delgada línea de playa, recuperando su energías y preparándose para empezar a buscar el pasaje. 

"Como debe ser, creo que Hiragizawa debe tener el honor de bajar primero," dijo Touya. 

Eriol miró a la sonrisa satisfactoria de la cara de Touya y se zambulló dentro sin una palabra. Estaba cansado, pero más que nunca, quería salir de allí. Haría lo que fuera para volver lo más rápidamente posible. El aura indefinida de la piedra era muy perturbadora y él quería terminar rápidamente. 

Bajo el agua, la visibilidad era buena y él se asomó a través de las formas cambiantes de luz, volviéndose de un lado a otro para cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una apertura, una entrada. Él apareció para tomar aire y entonces bajó de nuevo. De repente, pensó en Sakura y Syaoran. Estaba angustiado por ellos y más específicamente por Sakura. Él sabía que Syaoran estaba bien entrenado y tenía la capacidad de defenderse. Pero Sakura… Ah, ella era todo inocencia. La podrían engañar fácilmente, con palabras y acciones. Ella estaba volviéndose más fuerte cada día con las enseñanzas de Kero. Kerberus estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, Eriol tenía que admitirlo. Al principio Eriol había estado temeroso de dejar toda la responsabilidad de instrucción sobre los hombros de Kerberus, pero ahora vio que había hecho una buena opción. Kerberus le había enseñado bien cómo usar las cards. Sin embargo, eso no era bastante. Incluso sabiendo como usarlas, Sakura no sabía como luchar. Ella nunca había estado en una lucha real. Todavía necesitaba a Syaoran para enseñarla y protegerla todo el tiempo. Él realmente no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de enseñanza de Syaoran, porque había visto lo que había pasado cuando Sakura fue arrestada unos días antes, pero sabía que Syaoran estaba intentando lo mejor de sí mismo y que, más adelante ella aprendería a como defenderse. Eriol solo esperaba que los dos regresaran en una caminata amistosa y que Mizuki los hubiera encontrado antes de que 'los tres buitres', como a Eriol le gustaba llamar a los tres magos que el Emperador Hirotada había enviado detrás de los dos jóvenes. 

Todos estos pensamientos se produjeron en él en una llamarada así como sus ojos buscaban el pasaje. Entonces algo asaltó sus sentidos de un modo que casi le hizo desmayarse. Él se dio la vuelta y cogió vista de una entrada oscura. Una cueva. Eriol nadó a través de un corto túnel tan rápido como pudo, sus pulmones estallaban, y esperó poder respirar dentro de la cueva. Entró, nadando rápidamente. Sus pulmones ya estaban rogando por oxígeno. Fue entonces cuando vio el brillo de la superficie. Nadó desesperadamente hacia él, saliendo a la superficie con una áspera bocanada por aire. Cerró sus ojos, cogiendo su respiración. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normal, abrió sus ojos, y lo que él vio causó que lo mirara fijamente, boquiabierto. 

Las paredes alrededor y sobre él estaban cubiertas con pinturas. Antorchas encendidas posicionadas en las paredes iluminaban la cueva. _¡¿Cómo?!_** Era la única palabra que su mente pudo formar en ese entonces. Salió fuera del agua y echó una mirada alrededor. Estaba dentro de una cueva redonda y podía ver un corredor largo delante de él, todo iluminado con antorchas, y también podía ver pinturas en las paredes del corredor. Se acercó a una de las pinturas. Sus ojos ensanchados por su ahora entendimiento. ¡Estaba todo allí! La historia de Wunder desde su principio. Su historia y sus leyendas para siempre marcadas con hierro en las paredes de esta caverna debajo del agua. **

"¡Esto es asombroso!" respiró. Olvidándose de todo sobre Touya esperando fuera por él, Eriol empezó a vagar de lado a lado en el largo túnel, mirando las pinturas. ¡Ellas explicaban todo! Por qué la población del mundo muchos siglos antes había decidido crear Azure. Por qué los Verborgens se habían separado del resto del mundo. Su mandato cruel sobre todo. ¡Estaba todo allí! Se estremeció, preguntándose quién podría pintar todo eso tan perfectamente. Eriol bajó el corredor, respirando con maravilla a cada paso que daba. Entonces de repente, grabado en la pared, estaba una cara que conocía demasiado bien… "Maaya…" Sonrió, viendo la cara de su antigua alumna. Miró fijamente su cuadro amorosamente, un brillo paternal en sus ojos. Empezó a seguir las pinturas sobre su vida. Se detuvo delante de la que la mostraba la última vez viva. "El día que murió…" Dijo con un doloroso suspiro. Ahí estaba Maaya en un calabozo, encadenada. Ante ella estaba nada menos que Todashi Ohira, el primer Emperador de Verborgen. Detrás de él estaban sus consejeros y dos esclavos con pergaminos en sus manos, ambos escribiendo todo lo que estaba diciéndose. 

Aunque simplemente era un pintor, Eriol podía ver perfectamente el desafío en los ojos de Maaya cuando miraba al Emperador. Era exactamente cómo él la recordaba ese día. Había palabras bajo la pintura: 

__

Tristeza hoy

Dolor es lo que vino

Pero el futuro no será el mismo

Su mirada fue más bajo y él abrió la boca. "¡¿¡¿Qué?!?! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Muy pocas personas habían puesto sus manos en este pergamino! ¡El acontecimiento entero está aquí!" Sus ojos se ensancharon. "La profecía entera…" 

__

Yo, Maaya, declaro que esto no durará. Declaro que cambiará. Los años que vienen, la gente común sufrirá enormemente. Los Verborgens controlarán el mundo entero. Harán cuanto ellos deseen. Aniquilarán y destruirán cualquier cosa o persona que se cruce en su camino. Sin embargo, el día vendrá cuando su suerte escape. 

****

"¡Está aquí!" exclamó Eriol. "¡Las últimas palabras de Maaya, exactamente como ella las dijo!" Siguió leyendo. "Aquí. Ésta es la única parte de la profecía que el otro escritor de mano corta pudo notar en su confusión." 

__

Vuestros días están ahora contados. Recordad mis palabras. Aunque todavía esté lejano, pasará. Lo juro. Siempre recordad: en el futuro, dos héroes aparecerán, hombre y mujer, descendientes de dos poderosas familias. Juntos lucharán, juntos sufrirán, y juntos llorarán. Juntos, dos corazones latiendo como uno, ellos salvarán el mundo.

****

Siguió leyendo. Palabra tras palabra. Frase tras frase. Eriol casi podía oír su voz diciéndolas de nuevo. "Y aquí está el final…" 

__

Después de pronunciar estas palabras, Maaya Mori, la hija mayor de Hideko Arai, fue sentenciada a muerte por el Emperador Todashi Ohira. La sentencia fue ejecutada inmediatamente.

"Eso es por lo qué tuvimos que librarnos del pergamino. El otro escritor de mano corta hizo un buen trabajo, transcribiendo exactamente lo que ella dijo. Quienquiera que hizo esto, sabía sobre el otro pergamino. Muy pocos lo saben. De hecho, sólo cuatro personas a parte de mí…" Desanduvo sus pasos hacia el agua pero continuaba buscando, deteniéndose de nuevo ante otra pintura. "¡Esto es… increíble! ¿Quién ha estado haciendo esto?" Él tocó la pintura ligeramente. "Sakura…" 

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó alguien. Sobresaltado fuera de sus meditaciones, Eriol se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Touya subiendo fuera del agua, seguido por Yukito y los otros dos soldados. "¡Hiragizawa! ¿Por qué no regresó a llamarnos?" Ladró Touya. "¡Pensamos que se había ahogado!" 

"Discúlpenme. Estaba un poco ensimismado". Eriol se separó de la pintura y empezó a alejarse. 

"Que-" Uno de los soldados dijo cuando notaron las pinturas. 

"¡Vamos!" llamó Eriol, llamando la atención fuera de las paredes. "Pensaba que querían encontrar esta piedra rápidamente."

"Y lo queremos," dijo Touya, así como siguió a Eriol. Las pinturas de la pared no lo interesaron mucho aunque en la parte de atrás de su mente, se preguntaba cómo podían esas cosas estar allí. "En cuanto encontremos a Azure, iremos a casa." 

Empezaron a moverse rápidamente, conducidos por el pensamiento del cálido fuego del hogar. Ellos corrieron bajo el túnel a un paso rápido y Eriol guardó las miradas, temeroso de que miraran las paredes. Llegó al punto dónde su curiosa conducta causó que Yukito le preguntase lo que le pasaba. Poco se le ocurrió a él que tenía algo que ver con los dibujos y escribiendo en las paredes. 

"Simplemente estoy un poco aprehensivo, supongo," respondió Eriol, incrementando el paso y causando la protesta de los otros. De repente, el corredor se acabó y se separó en dos túneles que se marchitaban en la oscuridad de derecha e izquierda. Instintivamente tomó la bifurcación de la derecha. Ahora, a cada paso, estaba consciente del aumento del poder de Azure alrededor de él. Era como si estuviera inspeccionándolo; la sensación más extraña que había tenido nunca. Él se volvió a Touya. 

"¿Lo siente?" preguntó él. _Es el hermano de Sakura. Debe tener algo de magia en él._

"¿Sentir qué?" jadeó Touya. 

__

Supongo que no…

****

"Nada. Nada en absoluto." Ellos alcanzaron el extremo del corredor, cara a cara con una pared de piedra sólida. 

"¿Ahora que?" Touya le preguntó a Eriol. De repente la piedra delante de ellos se abrió con un sonido retumbante, como si alguien hubiera abierto una puerta. Todos ellos saltaron atrás sorprendidos. Uno de ellos incluso gañó y alcanzó por su espada, olvidándose de que todos ellos habían dejado sus armas fuera, en la playa. Entonces, lentamente, empezaron a atravesar la puerta en un grupo apretado, como polillas atraídas a la luminosa luz podrían ver el más allá. 

En el otro lado, Eriol apenas creía a sus ojos. La boca de Touya colgaba abierta, muy parecida a la de Yukito. Estaban en un enorme espacio que era cualquier cosa menos una cueva. Era un gran cuarto, el tejado estaba sostenido por pilares macizos de piedra azul. En medio del cuarto, había un jardín bañado en una luz azul-oro. En él creció las más extraordinarias plantas verdes y árboles que habían visto nunca. Flores azules cubrían la tierra. 

"Fuera de este mundo…" uno de los soldados respiró. Los otros sólo podían cabecear, incluso Eriol. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Levantó la vista. Pintado en el domo del cuarto estaba la imagen de un gran y espantoso dragón azul. Era casi aterrador. Las paredes alrededor de ellos también estaban rodeadas con pinturas. Eriol deseó poder tener tiempo y poder estar allí solo estudiándolas. ¡Qué maravillas podrían mostrar! Solamente entonces comprendió algo. Estaban viendo todo eso, pero no había ninguna antorcha en las paredes. Caminó más allá en el cuarto, pasando entre dos columnas macizas. Fue entonces cuando él lo vio. 

En medio del jardín, en un pedestal y bajo un domo de vidrio, estaba Azure, su luz era tan fuerte y brillante que iluminó el cuarto entero. Eriol se sentía mareado cuando él lo miró fijamente. Azure irradió una luz azul increíble, pero cuando la luz alcanzó el vidrio del domo y lo atravesó, se puso blanca, iluminando alrededor. 

Touya sonrió orgullosamente. ¡Allí estaba Azure! ¡Finalmente lo conseguiría! Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió al pedestal en medio del cuarto. Eriol todavía estaba deslumbrado, pero cuando finalmente notó que Touya estaba intentando en conseguir a Azure, miró al domo. 

"¡Kinomoto, no!" gritó, pero Touya ya había puesto sus manos en el domo de vidrio. 

"¡¿Qué?!" se dio la vuelta, preguntando desconcertado. Los ojos de los cuatro hombres siguieron la mirada aterrada de Eriol. El cuarto se agitó ligeramente y los hombres temblaron. 

"¡M-mirad! ¡E-el drag-gon!" Yukito tartamudeó. La pintura del dragón estaba volviendo a la viva. Su cola se fue de la pintura. Con un gruñido el monstruo se arrancó completamente de la pintura. Con los corazones temblorosos, los hombres miraban magnetizados como él volaba abajo a la tierra y ponía una de sus grandes patas de forma proteccionista encima del domo de vidrio. Touya corrió de vuelta con los otros. 

"Ése es _'el creador de fuego'_ que _'duerme en las profundidades de la tierra, protegiendo la piedra de zafiro'_." Citó Eriol, increíblemente sin tartamudear y hablando en tonos bajos, no queriendo llamar la atención del dragón a dónde ellos se agruparon detrás de los pilares. 

El dragón miró furiosamente en su dirección, fuego y oscuro revuelto humo venía de sus orificios nasales. 

"Una s-señal muy mala…" Yukito dijo. 

"¿Qué quieren con la piedra?" la voz de trueno del dragón sonó fuera en el cuarto. 

"H-h-habla…" era la única palabra que un soldado podía tartamudear. 

"De nuevo, ¿por qué quieren la piedra?" Rugió el dragón, pero cuatro de los hombres no pudieron entender, aunque sabían que él estaba hablando porque podían ver su boca moverse.

"¿Qué d-dijo?" Preguntó Touya. Eriol tomó uno paso adelante. Él conocía ese idioma. 

"Un emperador nos envió para que la encontráramos." 

El dragón estrechó sus ojos, azotando con su cola en un gesto de advertencia. 

"Hirotada Ohira, el Verborgen." El dragón dijo en su idioma, pero el nombre de su emperador eran las únicas palabras que los soldados entendieron. 

"¿Qué está diciendo sobre el Emperador?" Touya le preguntó a Eriol. 

El último apartó a un lado sus palabras con impaciencia y entonces volvió al dragón. "Sí." 

"Tienes magia buena," dijo al monstruo con un brillo en sus ojos. "¿Por qué lo ayudas, si sabes que él usará la piedra para causar desastres?" 

"No pienso ayudarlos sino a destruir la piedra." El dragón estrechó sus ojos aun más. 

"Eres Clow." Eriol cabeceó. "Siempre supe que algún día alguien vendría aquí para conquistar Azure. Sé que sería mejor si Azure fuera destruido, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas. Mi deber es protegerlo de todo y todos. Nunca se lo daré a nadie voluntariamente." 

"Así que, esto significa…" 

"¡Tendrás que derrotarme primero!" Con eso, el dragón echó fuego en su dirección. 

"¡¿Qué le dijiste para enfadarlo tanto?!" Touya gritó a Eriol. 

"Le dije que nuestro Emperador quería la piedra y no le gustó la idea ni un poco," Contestó Eriol, cuando ellos se dispersaron. Desde que el cuarto era muy grande, el dragón podía volar fácilmente detrás de ellos. Los dos soldados se escondieron detrás de los pilares. Yukito corrió al medio del cuarto y se agachó cerca del pedestal, mientras el dragón continuó siguiendo a Touya alrededor del cuarto, escupiendo fuego en su dirección. 

"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muéstrame tus verdaderos poderes. Y ofrécemelos a mi, Eriol, que acepta esta misión. ¡Libérate!" _(Nota: Él dice eso en la versión brasileña…)_** el báculo del sol de Eriol aparecía en su mano, él lo apuntó al dragón. Una explosión roja de poder fue a su dirección pero el dragón lo esquivó. **

"No será tan fácil cogerme," dijo el dragón. Apuntó más fuego a Eriol. Se agachó fuera del camino, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Entretanto, Touya también corrió al pedestal, agachándose allí con Yukito. 

"Cúbreme," gritó a Yukito. Touya tiró el domo de vidrio y la luz del azul llenó el cuarto. Eriol se dejó caer al suelo, deslumbrado. La luz lo había pegado tan fuertemente que perdió su equilibrio. Los otros no sentían el efecto, pero Eriol sí. El dragón se volvió en la furia a Touya que estaba buscando la piedra. 

"¡No!" el dragón rugió en una voz poderosa. "¡No puedes tenerlo!" 

Rápidamente como el relámpago, Touya agarró la piedra, corrió, se agachó, rodó y se agachó detrás de cualquier escondite que pudo encontrar, pero el dragón continuó siguiéndolo, disparando bolas de fuego que hizo que las flores azules y los árboles estallaron en llamas. De repente, Touya exhausto tropezó en medio del jardín, cayendo. Miró detrás de él. El dragón volaba rápido en su dirección. Delante de él estaba Eriol preguntándose frenéticamente qué hacer. Sin pensar, Touya tiró la piedra en el aire. Cada alma viviente en el cuarto, bestia y humano, abrió la boca. Eriol corrió unos pasos, sus brazos extendidos y lo cogió en medio del aire. 

"¡¿Kinomoto?!" gritó él. "¡¿Está chiflado como para hacer algo así?!" 

"¡Corre, Hiragizawa!" Touya le devolvió el grito, viendo que el dragón había cambiado su blanco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eriol corrió a toda velocidad fuera del cuarto y bajo el corredor. El dragón apretó su cuerpo grande a través de la puerta y pronto estaba volando furiosamente detrás de Eriol. Eriol evitó cada explosión de fuego enviada detrás de él. 

__

¿Cómo voy a conseguir quitármelo de la espalda?** Pensó él y de repente le pegó una idea. Corrió lo bastante lejos del dragón, deteniéndose ante el pequeño lago por donde habían salido. Se dio la vuelta, concentrando cada fibra en su cuerpo. Pensó usar el poder de la piedra contra su propio guardián. Una luz azul empezó a brillar alrededor de Eriol y su báculo brilló azul también. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Eriol alzó su báculo del sol, y una explosión de energía azul voló de él hacia el dragón. Lo golpeó fuerte en el estómago y la bestia chocó contra el suelo. **

En el momento que Eriol usó el báculo, se sintió culpable. El dragón estaba haciendo sólo su deber. Él estaba intentando proteger la piedra y mientras lo hacía, estaba intentando proteger el mundo. Eriol bajó el báculo, caminando despacio hacia el agonizante dragón. 

"No p-puedo creer que me hallas derrotado… tan fácilmente…" dijo el dragón. 

"Lo siento," Eriol dijo sinceramente. 

El dragón sonrió débilmente. "Desgraciadamente, Clow, no puedes destruir a Azure." 

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Eriol, repentinamente asustado. 

"No eres lo bastante fuerte. Desearía que lo fueras, para entonces acabar todo esto. Pero no lo eres." 

"¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo destruirlo!" 

"Hiragizawa, Eriol, no te preocupes." El dragón dijo de repente. "Mira la luz que irradia la piedra." 

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" 

"Está diciendo que no debemos temer al futuro. Cambiará. Quizá no de la manera que esperas, pero lo hará. Cree en ellos. Cree en los esperados por la salvación queda en sus manos, no en las tuyas." Y el dragón empezó a desintegrar en arena del azul que estaba absorto por la piedra en las manos de Eriol. 

"¿Qué?" Eriol murmuró. "No me importa que dijo, debo intentarlo." Eriol puso la piedra en la tierra y apuntó su báculo hacia ella. Concentró todo sus poderes en ella pero nada pasó. Cada esfuerzo que hacia para destruir la piedra falló. De repente, la piedra extendió una luz azul aun más fuerte que envió a Eriol volando contra la pared. "Debo…" Siguió repitiendo, pero el golpe que había recibido había sido demasiado fuerte. La última cosa que recordó fue estar viendo la piedra volar a sus manos y entonces su mundo desapareció ante sus ojos. Eriol se derrumbó. 

#* #* #* # 

"¡¡¡Cinco días!!!" Yamazaki chilló en deleite. "¡Cinco días y estaremos en Glanz! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!" 

"Más alto, Yamazaki. No creo que te hayan oído al otro lado del pueblo." Siseó Taeko al muchacho. Con un ceño, Syaoran ordenó silenciosamente que Yamazaki cerrara su boca. 

"Lo siento, pero estoy contento. ¡Simplemente no puedo pretender no oír nada!" dijo Yamazaki. "¡Después de todo, tu no eres el que está caminando!" 

"Tú fuiste…" Empezó Meiling. 

"Quién se negó a comprar…" Taeko continuó. 

"Un caballo," Terminó Tomoyo. Ellos sabían exactamente qué decir a Yamazaki porque él se quejaba periódicamente de tener que caminar. Su charla continuaba así como seguían a Syaoran calle abajo cuando negociaba con comerciantes por los suministros para el resto del viaje. Había anunciado esa mañana que en cinco días alcanzarían Glanz. 

Todavía estaban en la provincia de Kaze, pero a finales del día, cruzarían el Río Carmesí, la frontera entre la provincia de Kaze y la provincia de Haru, su destino. Su felicidad era sino natural después de meses de un largo viaje. Por esta razón, Syaoran había decidido comprar todo lo que necesitaban para no tener que detenerse durante mucho tiempo en cualquier parte hasta que llegaran a Glanz. Así llegarían a la ciudad en cinco días, quizá incluso en menos. Es más, el dinero que los ancianos habían dado a Syaoran estaba gastándose y tenía que economizar. 

Detrás de todos ellos, caminaba una hundida Sakura. Desde el incidente de hace diez días, su conducta había sido extraña. Siempre estaba callada, nunca cantando, y los mejores esfuerzos de Tomoyo por animarla habían sido todos en vano. Tomoyo había probado casi todo, pero nada hacia a Sakura charlar. Tomoyo todavía se preguntaba sobre los poderes mágicos de su amiga pero no dijo nada. Tomoyo supo que Taeko y Yamazaki esperaban eso de ella, desde que para ellos, Sakura era un Li. Sin embargo, Tomoyo revocó que Meiling no había mostrado ninguna sorpresa al despliegue de la magia de Sakura, y lo mismo fue por Syaoran. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de una conspiración. Ellos sabían algo. Li obviamente no se le diría. Tomoyo intentó hacer hablar a Meiling, pero los últimos labios también se sellaron por Syaoran que había advertido a su prima que si decía más de una sola palabra sobre Sakura la enviaría de vuelta a Orion. 

Tomoyo echó una larga mirada a Sakura. Estaba caminando - el mismísimo cuadro de depresión - detrás de ellos. Raramente levantaba sus grandes ojos verdes. Tomoyo entonces miró enojadamente a la espalda de Syaoran. Cualquier cosa que él le había dicho a su amiga, la había hecho tan triste como estaba antes de escapar de casa. Esa era la última cosa que Tomoyo quería ver de nuevo. 

En los últimos días, Sakura había deseado muchas veces poder deshacer su estúpida acción. Se asombró de la pesadez que sentía en su corazón, el sentimiento de haber sido abandonada. Había sido gritada antes. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su hermano se había enfurecido y había delirado a ella. Había oído palabras más ásperas antes, pero nunca se había preocupado de ellas antes. Si Touya le hubiera dicho esas cosas, ellas no la habrían herido mucho pero viniendo de Syaoran, habían sido como las puñaladas de una espada que se clavó en su corazón y mente. Seguía oyendo las palabras de Syaoran, una y otra vez, y cada vez la herían mucho más. Quizá era verdad lo que algunas personas habían estado diciendo durante años: ella era un fracaso y nada más que un problema. ¿Por qué seguir luchando? Se le había ocurrido que debería abandonar el grupo pero nunca hizo nada para ello. Estaba más allá de su comprensión por qué ella todavía seguía a Syaoran, así como un cachorro sigue a su amo para ganar su aprobación de nuevo. 

Envuelto en su silenciosa melancolía, Sakura no tenía ninguna sospecha sobre los sentimientos de Syaoran. El joven líder estaba dándose de puntapiés por haberla hecho tan triste. Le dolía verla la sombría cara cada vez que la miraba en secreto. Se arrepentía profundamente de sus acciones pero las palabras "lo siento" se pegaban en su garganta cada vez que intentaba decirlas. Que guerrero, había pensado amargamente. _Valor para ir cara a cara con soldados yo solo, tengo. Valor para llevar una rebelión, tengo. ¡Para gritar y herir a una chica, tengo! Ahora, para caminar hacia ella y pedir su perdón, no tengo ninguno.__Que baka… _**El hombre con quien Syaoran estaba hablando estaba buscando algo entre su género. Syaoran miraba detrás de sus amigos a Sakura. Un vendedor llamó su atención y ella se acercó educadamente. Le mostró entonces un sombrero que rechazó con una sonrisa, pero entonces, fuera de ninguna parte, sacó un ornamento de pelo que inmediatamente captó los ojos de Sakura. Parecía hipnotizada por su delicada belleza. El ornamento estaba hecho de cristal en la forma de una flor florida. A Sakura le encantó, pero tenía que negarse. Lo volvió a poner en las manos del hombre sonriendo tristemente. No podía comprarlo, y Syaoran sabía exactamente por qué. **

~ * Flashback * ~ 

__

Semanas antes, en Nimbo

****

Sakura caminaba alegremente a lo largo de la calle, mirando todo alrededor de ella. ¡La ciudad simplemente le fascinó! Los parques la habían dejado en éxtasis y ahora que estaban en el centro comercial de la ciudad, ella siguió tirando del brazo de Syaoran para mostrarle algo. 

"¡Mira esas flores!" diría ella. O: "¡Mira! ¡Qué juguete tan suave y mono!" Syaoran caminaba detrás de ella, solo observándola cuando le preguntaba al vendedor por los precios y colores cuando devolvía objeto tras objeto en sus manos. De repente, se detuvo delante de una tienda, sus ojos captados por algo en la ventana. Syaoran se movió más cerca y ella apuntó a la caja de música que tocaba una serena canción. 

"¿No es bonito?" respiró. 

"Está bien," era todo lo que él dijo aunque se admitió a sí mismo que era bastante bonito. Caminando con Sakura alrededor de las tiendas era como caminar a lo largo del trasero de sus hermanas cuando era más joven. Les tomaba horas y montañas de "oohs" y "aahs" para examinar todo en cada tienda. 

"Si sólo pudiera comprarlo…" dijo la mitad para sí misma. 

"¿Por qué no puedes? Después de todo, nunca te he visto compra nada. Estoy seguro que tienes algún dinero para gastar." Él la notó su rubor avergonzado. "¿Qué?" 

"Nada." Ella agitó su cabeza.

"¿No, no es 'nada '. ¿Qué?" 

Ella rasgó sus ojos fuera del objeto y miró a Syaoran. Ella sonrió avergonzadamente. 

"¡Sólo no te burles de mí!" 

"¿Por qué haría eso? Venga, dime. ¿Qué es?" 

"Es que… no tengo dinero." 

Él la miró incrédulamente. 

"¿No tienes dinero?" Ella cabeceó. "¿Te escapas de casa sin tomar ningún dinero contigo? ¿Solo decidiste irte, tiraste algunas cosas en una bolsa y saltaste fuera de la ventana?" 

"Eso era bastante pero cuando lo dices así, parece tan ridículo y prometiste no burlarte de mí. " Syaoran no podía esconder la mueca en su cara. "Piensas que soy muy estúpida, ¿no?" 

"Estúpida, no. Sino que eres tontita, eso es lo que eres." Ella hizo una cara enfadada cuando él tocó su nariz. 

~ * Fin de Flashback * ~ 

Syaoran fue devuelto al presente cuando alguien lo llamó. El vendedor que finalmente había encontrado lo que había estado buscando entre el enredo que llamaba su "mercancía". Syaoran se ruborizó ligeramente cuando comprendió que había estado soñando despierto. Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo. Ella había visto la reacción de Syaoran. Ella volvió su cabeza, buscando lo que había cogido la atención de Syaoran tan completamente que no había oído la llamada del hombre diez veces. Ella vio a Sakura así como la chica que continuaba mirando los productos desplegados en las aceras. Los ojos de Tomoyo se estrecharon sospechosamente. ¿Por qué estaba mirando a Sakura y por qué se ruborizó? ¿Él no era quién había dicho cosas crueles a la chica, enviándola en estos tristes sentimientos? 

"¿Qué están mirando las dos?" llamó Taeko. Tomoyo se volvió abruptamente y se vio cara a cara con una furiosa Meiling que obviamente había estado mirando a la misma persona que Tomoyo. Meiling siguió mirando a Sakura, cuando la chica venía despacio. _Eso no es bueno. Ella también vio cuando Li se ruborizó…_** Tomoyo pensó aprehensivamente, conociendo muy bien cada una de las amenazas que Meiling había jurado llevar a cabo si Sakura se acercaba a Syaoran. Esa mirada en los ojos de Meiling estaba poniéndose más frecuente con cada día que pasaba. Desconocido para Tomoyo, Meiling había cogido a Syaoran observando a Sakura aunque nadie lo había visto. No obstante, desde que Meiling siempre tenía un ojo en él, había visto cada una de las veces que Syaoran se perdía mirándola, cada una de las veces que suspiraba pesadamente recordando un cierto incidente. **

Cuando las dos muchachas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, Taeko y Yamazaki solo las miraron fijamente desconcertados, ¡no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando y encontrando todo el silencio muy frustrante! 

# * # * # * # 

"¡Sólo cinco días más caminando!" Dijo Yamazaki, así como los otros montaban en los caballos, preparados para dejar la ciudad. Syaoran había comprado todo lo que necesitaban para continuar el viaje. 

"¿Dónde está Syaoran?" Meiling se preguntó en alto, mirando atrás a la ciudad. "Dijo que ya había comprado todo…" 

De repente cogieron vista de Syaoran galopando hacia ellos. 

"Vamos," Dijo cuando los localizó. 

"¿Algún problema, Li?" preguntó Taeko. 

"No, no…" Syaoran dijo rápidamente, enrojeciéndose débilmente a la pregunta, y esta vez, Taeko, e incluso Yamazaki, notaron eso. La única abstraída era Sakura que calladamente estaba poniendo el pan en su bolsa. Syaoran tomó un paquete pequeño de su bolsillo y cuidadosamente lo puso en su bolsa en un lugar dónde no se rompería. Tomoyo, Meiling, Taeko y Yamazaki simplemente lo miraron porque parecía un poco avergonzado. 

Entonces salieron con Syaoran llevando el camino, Meiling al lado de él, Taeko y Yamazaki detrás de ellos y detrás Tomoyo y Sakura. Después de que habían estado viajando por aproximadamente una hora, un viento fuerte de repente empezó a volar viniendo detrás de ellos. Era muy raro, porque no era un día ventoso. En cuanto empezó, Syaoran empezó a sentir una presencia terrible. Él lo supo al instante: algo muy malo pasaría ese día. Se dio la vuelta. Sakura también estaba sintiéndolo, él podía decir: había inquietud en sus ojos. Sakura supo que lo que fuera, les daría muchos problemas. Los dos comprendieron que el peligro venía detrás de ellos. 

El grupo había acabado de pasar una curva y los árboles obstruyeron su vista pero podían oír cascos golpeando detrás de ellos. Syaoran calculó diez caballos. 

Taeko, Yamazaki y Tomoyo observaron a los dos adolescentes con confusión. Parecían perturbados por algo. Meiling, de la manera en que Syaoran estaba escrutando el área, supo que algo andaba muy mal y también empezó a buscar algo raro. 

Syaoran se dio la vuelta, pasando por su prima, los dos hombres y Tomoyo. Se detuvo al lado de Sakura. 

"Puedes sentirlo, ¿no?" Ella cabeceó brevemente. 

"¿Sentir qué?" Preguntó Taeko, habiéndolo oído, pero ni siquiera lo miraron de nuevo. Entonces vieron la cabeza de un caballo girando la curva. Sakura sostuvo su respiración esperando. El jinete era un hombre que los miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Casi al lado de ellos estaban otros dos hombres. Detrás de los tres vinieron otros ocho hombres montando caballos. Todos ellos parecían ser personas muy importantes. Los hombres tiraron a delante de ellos. 

"¡Bien, finalmente nos conocemos!" Dijo el primer hombre. Syaoran inmediatamente le dio una mirada a sus amigos diciendo: no hagan o digan nada hasta que yo lo diga. 

"¿Quiénes sois?" Syaoran preguntó con un ceño en su cara y fuerza en su voz. 

"Ya veo… Saltando ya a la defensiva. Eres muy inteligente, joven," Dijo otro. Syaoran no hizo ningún comentario, esperando por su respuesta. "Si quieres saberlo, mi nombre es Yohei Aoki". Este hombre vestía de rojo. 

"Yo soy Keizo Koizumi," dijo el hombre que vestía de amarillo. 

"Hidenao Nakagawa," dijo el primer hombre que había hablado, vistiendo de verde. 

"Los magos del Emperador," declaró Syaoran, sin cambiar su tono de voz o demostrar cualquier sorpresa, pero estaba muy sorprendido. Si estaban allí, entonces seguramente sabían que la profecía estaba cumpliéndose. Syaoran miró a los hombres que permanecían detrás de los tres magos. Syaoran podía sentir que tenían magia, aunque muy pequeña. 

"Vosotros, Verborgens, y vuestros lamentables poderes," dijo insolentemente. Sus amigos solo lo observaron con la mirada ancha. "¿Realmente piensan que pueden detenernos con esos pequeños poderes? No sé por qué su raza está perdiéndolos, pero debe haber una muy buena razón." 

"¡Estás muy seguro de ti mismo!" Koizumi dijo divertido. 

"¿Por qué debo esconder lo que ya saben? Nos encontraron, saben quiénes somos." 

"Claro," Aoki dijo. "Vinimos aquí detrás de ustedes dos." 

"Si se rinden inmediatamente, la sentencia podrá ser más suave. Incluso salvaremos a vuestros amigos," Nakagawa ofreció en un tono superior. 

"¿Realmente piensan que caeremos con eso? Piensan matarnos." 

"Ésa es su respuesta. Demasiado malo… Y que hay sobre ti…" Koizumi sonrió perversamente mirando a la muchacha que estaba de pie al lado de Syaoran. " ¿ … Maestra de Cards?" 

Sakura se estremeció bajo esas crueles miradas. Todos ellos tenían la iniquidad en sus ojos. Sin embargo, los tres magos eran peores. Sus presencias eran perturbadoras. Exudaban maldad y, en cambio, ellos podían sentir su buena aura convirtiéndose más fuerte cada día. Todos la observaron, esperando por su respuesta. Syaoran se volvió a ella, también esperando. Ella estaba renuente a meter a sus amigos en problemas, pero aún siendo ingenua como era, ella sabía que nunca dejarían escapar tan fácilmente a sus amigos así. 

"Sabemos cuales son sus intenciones," dijo un poco temblorosa. 

"Sí… no esperábamos que los dos esperados iban a rendirse tan fácilmente". Aoki empezó a acercarse. Syaoran se puso delante de Sakura. 

"¿Los esperados…?" Tomoyo, Taeko y Yamazaki dijeron, casi al unísono. 

"Creo que tendremos que capturarlos entonces". Aoki continuó hablando. "Pero será más fácil si solo se rinden. Nosotros os atraparemos de todas maneras." 

"Corred," Syaoran casi dijo en un cuchicheo. Sakura no entendió sus palabras y él se volvió para mirar directamente en sus ojos. "¡Corred!" Él la empujó. Sus amigos no lo pensaron dos veces: insistieron a sus caballos al galope. Taeko subió a Yamazaki para ir con él. Los Verborgens vinieron detrás de ellos corriendo rápidamente. 

Los hombres con los tres magos nada podían hacer. Incluso siendo Verborgens no tenían mucha fuerza, poderes o entrenamiento para hacer algo. Solo podían seguir a los magos ayudando con lo que podían. Syaoran no los temía, pero los tres magos eran peligrosos. 

Sus caballos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, los Verborgens justo detrás de ellos. Los hombres detrás de los magos siguieron intentando pegarlos con explosiones de energía para tirarlos, pero sus débiles poderes apenas podían alcanzarlos. Nakagawa apuntó delante del grupo y un gran árbol se desplomó en medio del camino, impidiéndoles pasar. 

"¡Ese camino!" Apuntó Syaoran y ellos empezaron a correr en los árboles. 

"¡No podéis escapar de nosotros!" Gritó Aoki detrás de ellos. Formó un arco y flecha mágicos en sus manos y apuntó hacia Syaoran. Lanzó el tiro. No había apuntado bien y la flecha pasó a Syaoran, aunque no antes de raspar el brazo derecho de Syaoran, hiriéndolo. Syaoran inmediatamente sintió el dolor en su brazo, pero no prestó mucha atención a ello. 

Era un bosque denso. Por suerte, Syaoran conocía esa parte del bosque. Una vez tuvo que deshacerse de algunos soldados allí. 

__

Hay un pasaje delgado delante en medio de la montaña. Es bastante largo, pero creo que puedo retrasarlos… 

****

"¡Allí!" Dijo a los otros. 

"¡Li, no podemos ir allí! Es demasiado peligroso. ¡Nos rodearán!" Dijo Taeko así como galopaba delante de todos ellos. 

"¡Sólo haced lo que digo!" Gritó Syaoran y ellos obedecieron inmediatamente. Entraron corriendo. Syaoran se detuvo. Notando su súbita parada, Sakura también se detuvo, preguntándose lo que había planeado. Syaoran formó la espada en su mano. "Dos pueden jugar este juego…" Dijo así como sostenía la espada ante él, los Verborgens llegaron rápidamente hacia su camino. "¡Señor del Trueno, ven a mí!" Llamó él y el relámpago pegó un enorme árbol delante del pasaje, tirándolo. El árbol cayó delante del pasaje y un fuego comenzó. Él se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?" Él preguntó urgentemente a Sakura, pero ella no contestó. Simplemente empezaron a correr de nuevo cuando vio que Syaoran estaba justo detrás de ella. Cuando estaban alcanzando el extremo del pasaje vieron los otros caballos, pero sus amigos no estaban en ninguna parte vista. No pudieron pasar con los animales por el crujido al final del pasaje y simplemente los dejaron, llevando lo que pudieron. 

Syaoran saltó de su caballo, también llevando lo que pudo. Corrió hacia Sakura que estaba delante de él, abriendo su bolsa para que Kero pudiera salir de ella. 

"¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Kero desconcertado por que había sido despertado por todo el correr y gritar. Nadie le contestó. Syaoran agarró a Sakura por la cintura, tirándola rápidamente abajo. Entonces tomó su mano y empezó a correr, tirándola detrás de él. Sakura corría tan rápida como podía para mantenerse al ritmo de él. Cruzaron el crujido en la piedra e inmediatamente vieron a sus amigos corriendo delante de ellos. Se detuvieron delante de un gran precipicio. La única forma de cruzarlo era un delgado e incierto puente hecho con sogas y tablones. Taeko se dio la vuelta, viendo a los 'dos esperados', como dijo el mago, corriendo hacia ellos. 

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó él. Estaban todos abriendo la boca y recuperando su respiración. Kero estaba escondiéndose de sus amigos, sentado en una rama cercana. 

"Pronto estarán aquí. Solo los retrasamos, pero estarán aquí. Vosotros…" Dijo Syaoran, tirando su bolsa en las manos de Taeko. " …cruzad el puente y continuad corriendo. Yo los detendré durante algún tiempo y cuando sea capaz, os seguiré." 

"Pero-" Meiling intentó discutir, pero Syaoran no la permitiría. 

"¡Sólo id!" Y él los empujó lejos, empujando a Sakura con ellos. Ella estaba deseosa de obedecer todo lo que él dijo, pero cuando en medio del puente sintió su mano mojada. Ella la miró. 

"¡¿Sangre?!" Exclamó ella sorprendida. Se detuvo, retrocediendo a mirar a Syaoran. 

"¡Sakura! ¡Has oído al mocoso! ¡Corre!" Gritó Kero urgentemente. 

"Pero él está herido Kero…" Dijo Sakura, mirando a Syaoran que estaba de pie allí esperando a que los Verborgen vinieran, su sangre corría bajo su brazo. Y de repente entendió qué plan tenía en mente y esta vez era uno muy estúpido. "¡Él no puede luchar con ellos solo!" 

"Él te dijo que -" 

"¡No me importa lo que dijo! ¡No voy a dejarlo atrás!" ella lo interrumpió. 

"¡Ying Fa!" Sus amigos ya habían cruzado el puente y habían estado esperando por ella. "¡Vamos!" Taeko hizo señas urgentemente para que ella los siguiera. Miró a Syaoran, entonces a ellos. Tomó la bolsa de su hombro y la tiró en la dirección de Tomoyo. La muchacha la cogió, mirando a Sakura con miedo. Tomoyo conocía esa determinada mirada en los ojos de Sakura. 

"¡Iros!" Sakura les dijo, corriendo de nuevo hacia Syaoran. 

"Pero- ¡Ying Fa regresa aquí!" Gritó Taeko. 

"¿Estas loca?" Incluso Meiling la llamó. "¡Él te dijo que vinieras con nosotros!" 

Sakura nada más dijo. Alcanzó el otro lado del largo puente. 

"Llave que guarda los poderes de la oscuridad…" Ella formó el báculo en sus manos y llamó una card. "¡Sword!" 

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Yamazaki se preguntó en alto. 

"No hagas eso, Sakura…" Susurró Tomoyo, ya sabiendo lo que Sakura tenía en mente. 

En un movimiento veloz, Sakura volvió la espada a las sogas del puente, haciéndolo caerse ruidosamente. Sólo Syaoran no lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en el sentimiento de los magos que se acercaban. Los cuatro amigos miraban hacia abajo. Era un precipicio profundo. Podían ver un río fluyendo allí abajo, al fondo de él. 

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Tomoyo asustada. 

"¡Salid de aquí! ¡Ahora!" Dijo Sakura, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia Syaoran. Taeko tiró a Tomoyo detrás de él. 

"No hay ninguna razón para que nos quedemos aquí. Escondámonos y miremos desde lejos," dijo él. Tomoyo intentó discutir pero era inútil. 

Los soldados estaban acercándose, podía sentirlo. Syaoran echó una mirada encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que los otros no fueran vistos en ninguna parte, pero ahí estaba Sakura, viniendo hacia él. 

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Gritó. "¡Ellos están detrás de ti!" 

"¡Ellos están detrás de _nosotros_, Syaoran! ¡Entiende eso! ¡Yo no voy a dejarte atrás! No voy a escapar. ¡No soy una cobarde!" 

"¡Sakura, no me importa lo que pienses, no vas a quedarte aquí! ¡Ve ahora con los otros! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!" 

"¡No puedes ordenarme! Y aun cuando quisiese, corté las sogas del puente". Él se dio la vuelta, sus ojos posándose dónde el puente había estado. "Sabía que probablemente lo harías, de todas maneras…" 

Syaoran vio que a los soldados les tomaría por lo menos un minuto más en alcanzarlos. 

"¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué tienes siempre que ser tan difícil de tratar? ¡Estoy intentando protegerte pero siempre estás poniéndote en la línea!" 

Ella se detuvo delante de él, sus caras sólo a unas pulgadas separadas una de la otra. Ella miró directa a sus ojos, resueltamente. 

"Pasa que no soy consentida. Me preocupo de lo que les pueda pasar a los otros. Es por eso por lo qué corté las sogas, para que no pudieran perseguir a nuestros amigos". Ella hizo una pausa rápida. "¡Me preocupo por ti!" Declaró de repente. Sus ojos se ensancharon a eso. "¡No voy a permitir que luches solo! No soy una pequeña niña consentida y puedo cuidar de mí. ¡Voy a demostrar eso! ¡Voy a demostrar que estás equivocado!" Ellos siguieron mirándose fijamente, así como sus corazones estaban latiendo rápida y difícilmente, sintiendo el aura malvada del mago llegando más y más cerca. "¿Por qué nunca me dejas ayudar? ¿Por qué siempre debo esconderme y esperar?" Preguntó Sakura casi como un cuchicheo. 

"Porque no quiero que te hieran…" Syaoran le contestó calladamente. Sakura pestañeó. ¿Era eso culpa lo que estaba oyendo en su voz y viendo en sus ojos? "Porque yo también me preocupo por ti". Sakura tembló con su contestación. 

__

¿É-él realmente se preocupa… por mí…? 

****

Mientras ella todavía estaba sorprendida con su contestación, Syaoran buscaba en alguna parte alrededor para esconderla, pero no había ningún lugar para eso. Eso fue cuando los Verborgens finalmente los alcanzaron. Ellos habían de alguna manera conseguido seguirlos a través del pasaje y dejar sus animales donde Syaoran y los otros habían dejado los suyos. 

"¡Allí están!" Gritó Aoki. Syaoran frunció el entrecejo amenazadoramente y Sakura agradecía que el ceño no fuera dirigido a ella. Syaoran tiró a Sakura detrás de él, abriendo sus brazos como si intentara impedirles que la cogieran, su espada en la mano lista para ser usada. Ellos se detuvieron. La Maestra de Cards y el Líder de la Resistencia estaban de pie delante de ellos, sin mostrar ni un mínimo de miedo. Estaban de pie allí desafiantes. El báculo de Sakura listo para ser usado, Syaoran delante de ella, de forma proteccionista, al parecer sin dar una maldición sobre la sangre que resbalaba bajo su brazo. Kero se mantuvo vigilando desde su posición escondida. No había nada que él pudiera hacer. Tendría que moverse rápidamente y cogerlos, porque sabían que los dos eran muy fuertes, aun cuando en el momento, no eran lo fuertes como pudieran llegar a ser. Y ésa era su única ventaja. 

"Seamos rápidos, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Koizumi e inmediatamente Aoki formó su arco en su mano, y una flecha mágica en el otro. Apuntó de nuevo a Syaoran, esta vez siendo cuidadoso de apuntar bien. En el momento que tiró la flecha, Syaoran salió de su camino, tirando a Sakura con él. "Quizá algo más rudimentario". Koizumi sacó su espada y así hicieron los otros. 

"Oh-oh…" Susurró Sakura. 

"Nos libraremos de esta Sakura. Solo quédate cerca de mí". Syaoran sostuvo su espada en su mano derecha, haciendo una mueca de dolor casi imperceptiblemente. 'Casi' porque Sakura lo notó. Y los hombres los atacaron. 

Incluso herido, Syaoran estaba intentando evitar cada uno de los golpes y ataques que estaba recibiendo, y protegiendo a Sakura al mismo tiempo. Él la dejó cerca de él, siempre guardando un ojo para ver si alguno de ellos estuviera intentando atacarla, pero de momento, él era su blanco principal. Los Verborgens incluso intentaron usar algo de su magia, pero aunque sus poderes fueran algo fuertes, no tenían bastante entrenamiento, y Syaoran podía evitar todos sus esfuerzos por quemarlo, helarlo, mojarlo…

"¿Sólo tienen poderes primarios? ¡Qué patético!" Dijo Syaoran, mientras un hombre estaba intentando cortarle con su espada, pero Syaoran salió de su camino y puso su espada delante del hombre. Las hojas se cruzaron y Syaoran torció su espada, haciendo que el otro hombre cayera de cara al suelo en la tierra. "Oí que estaban perdiendo sus poderes pero esto es ridículo". Otro intentó pegarlo, pero él simplemente lo evitó. 

"Es rápido…" Declaró Nakagawa. Los tres magos estaban de pie un poco lejos, simplemente mirando como su grupo intentaba coger a Syaoran. 

"La muchacha no ha hecho nada todavía. Esperemos," dijo Aoki. 

Syaoran continuó luchando con el hombre, manteniendo a Sakura cerca de él. Sakura, queriendo ayudar, decidió contribuir. 

"¡Sleep!" Ella llamó e inmediatamente los hombres alrededor de ella y Syaoran se cayeron al suelo. Syaoran se volvió a ella, un poco sorprendido. "Más fácil, ¿no es así?" 

"Podrías heber hecho eso antes. Venga. Marchémonos de aquí." 

"No, tan rápido," dijo Koizumi y los dos adolescentes se volvieron a los magos. Se habían olvidado totalmente de ellos. "Puede que los hayáis derrotado. Debo decir que eran un poco fáciles derrotar. Pero eso no funcionará con nosotros, Maestra de Cards." 

"Tengamos una batalla real." Aoki formó su arco en su mano, e inmediatamente lanzó una flecha, pero esta vez no estaba apuntando a Syaoran. Estaba dirigiéndola a Sakura. Sakura, no sabiendo qué hacer, paralizada por un breve momento, tuvo que ser arrancada del camino por Syaoran. La flecha pasó por ellos. Un segundo más, y la habría herido. Ahora Syaoran estaba muy enfadado. 

"¡Señor del trueno! ¡Ven a mí!" Un golpe del relámpago del cielo, alcanzó el lugar donde el mago había estado. 

"Nosotros también somos rápidos." Rió Aoki, mirando a los dos adolescentes buscándolos con los ojos abiertos. ¡No les habían visto moverse! ¡Solo desaparecieron! Dándose la vuelta, Syaoran y Sakura encontraron a los magos mirándolos divertidos. 

Nakagawa abrió sus manos delante de él. Una luz verde apareció en sus manos y lo tiró sobre ellos. Sakura, esta vez, reaccionó al instante. "¡Shield!" La bola mágica alcanzó el escudo y explotó tan fuertemente que Sakura y Syaoran se estrellaron dentro del domo de la card. "¡Realmente están intentando matarnos!" Dijo Sakura, asustada. 

"No podemos quedarnos aquí demasiado. No estás lista para luchar con ellos ahora. ¡Vete, Sakura! Usa The Fly. Yo me quedaré." 

"¡No! ¡Tu brazo está sangrando! ¡No puedes luchar!" 

"Sakura, estoy diciéndote que-" Syaoran estaba intentando convencerla, pero esta vez, era inútil. Ella de repente agarró el frente de su camisa, obligándole a que mirara directo en sus determinados ojos. 

"¡Sólo me iré si vienes conmigo!" Prácticamente ordenó que él viniera con ella. En ese momento, todo lo que Syaoran podía hacer era regresarla la mirada fija. 

Los magos miraron a los dos adolescentes un poco lejos. No tenían ninguna idea de qué estaba pasando entre ellos, pero supieron que ahora los dos hechiceros tenían un plan. 

Los dos no dijeron nada más. De algún modo, sólo mirándose, supieron exactamente qué hacer. Syaoran cabeceó ligeramente y Sakura suspiró lentamente, aliviada. Dejó su camisa. Los dos esperados se volvieron para observar a los magos. Los tres hombres de fuera estaban preguntándose silenciosamente cual era su plan. 

Sakura volvió a llamar el escudo. Al instante, ella vio que Nakagawa iba a enviar otra explosión mágica a ella. Syaoran y Sakura se miraron. Sakura cabeceó brevemente. Syaoran desapareció y Sakura llamó una card. "¡Jump!" cuando el ataque de Nakagawa fue lanzado, los dos adolescentes ya no eran vistos en ninguna parte. 

"¡¿Qué?!" Nakagawa gritó. Los tres magos echaron una mirada alrededor desesperadamente. No podían permitirles escapar. 

"¡Fly!" Oyeron. Lo próximo que vieron era a Sakura en su báculo. El báculo tenía alas y ella extendía su mano a Syaoran. Él sostuvo el báculo y empezaron a volar por el precipicio: Sakura sentada en el báculo y Syaoran agarrado a él. 

"¡No! ¡No hay ningún lugar para cruzar este precipicio en millas! ¡No podemos dejarles escapar!" Aoki dijo. Eso fue cuando Koizumi sacó un tubo de sus túnicas. Tomó un pequeño dardo de la bolsa que tenía colgado en su hombro y lo puso en el tubo. Koizumi respiró hondo y entonces sopló con toda su fuerza. "¡Vamos! ¡Haz algo! ¡Ellos no pueden escapar!" Le gritó Aoki. 

"Ya lo hice," Koizumi contestó serenamente. 

"¡Entonces no funcionó!" Nakagawa también gritó. 

"Tranquilícense mis amigos. Funcionará. La profecía no puede ocurrir si uno de los esperados está muerto". Él sonrió maliciosamente. "Y muy pocos sobrevivieron a eso." 

Al alcanzar el otro lado del precipicio, Sakura y Syaoran empezaron a correr. Corrieron hasta que ya no pudieron más. Syaoran se detuvo. Sabía que no había nadie tras ellos. Se apoyó contra un árbol cogiendo su respiración, mientras Sakura se sentaba en una piedra, respirando pesadamente también. 

"¿Cómo nos encontraron?" Syaoran se preguntó a sí mismo en alto, mientras todavía cogía respiración. 

"No lo sé…" Sakura le contestó calladamente. Ella estaba jadeando ligeramente, ajustó sus ojos en alguna parte en el suelo. Syaoran se enderezó. Sakura probablemente había simplemente salvado su vida. Él no estaba listo para luchar contra esos tres. Nunca se había encontrado con nadie con fuerte magia como los tres magos. Él se había entrenado cómo con los ancianos, pero eso fue hace años y nunca tuvo que usar lo que aprendió. Sus adversarios eran normalmente débiles como los Verborgens que los magos tenían con ellos, o no tenía poderes en absoluto. Aunque Sakura una vez más le había desobedecido, él la estaba agradecido. Realmente estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez en contra de esos magos sin preparación. 

Ésta era su oportunidad. Meiling y los otros no estaban cerca. Tenía que disculparse ahora con ella, o perdería el valor de nuevo. 

"Sakura," él la llamó, pero ella no le miró. Todavía estaba mirando el suelo. Syaoran caminó hacia ella y sostuvo sus hombros, levantándola, obligándola a mirarlo. Ahí fue cuando lo notó. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos cansados y la piel que tocaban las yemas de sus dedos era más caliente de lo usual. De algún modo supo que eso no era sólo de haber corrido. "¿Sakura que pasa?" 

"Estoy mareada…" Dijo ella, agarrando sus brazos que todavía sostenían los hombros de ella, como si intentara prevenir que se cayera. "Mi cabeza…" 

"¿Ha acabado de comenzar ahora?" Preguntó él, de repente un sentimiento de miedo creció dentro de él. Ella no contestó a su pregunta. 

"Syaoran," dijo ella asustada. "Yo-Yo no te estoy v-viendo." 

"¡¿Qué?!" Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Por qué no estaba viendo? Syaoran cogió su cara, mirando directo a sus ojos abiertos. "¿No estás viéndome?" 

"No. ¿Qué está pasando, Syaoran? Estoy asustada." Ella apretó su asimiento en sus brazos y descansó su cabeza en su hombro. Estaba más caliente que antes. Estaba quemándose en la fiebre. Syaoran la abrazó más cerca de él. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. 

"Está bien, Sakura. Pensaré en algo". Aunque sus palabras eran tranquilizantes, él no estaba seguro de nada. Tenía el miedo escrito en su cara. ¿Qué le estaba pasando tan de repente? Él puso una de sus manos detrás de su cuello y sintió algo. Syaoran apartó su pelo a un lado, mirando detrás de su cuello. Había algo en su piel. Él lo arrancó. "¿Un dardo?" Sólo mirándolo, Syaoran supo en seguida: Ha sido gravemente envenenada. "Oh, Dios mío…" 

"Syaoran…" Sakura murmuró cayendo en sus brazos. 

"¡Sakura. Sakura!" Syaoran llamó, pero no había ninguna contestación. "Oh, no. ¡No te atrevas, Sakura Kinomoto! Despiértate!" Nada. "¡Sakura!" 

Syaoran la agitó, la llamó, pero nada funcionó. Él la recostó, apoyándola con su brazo, mirando sus rasgos. 

"¡Eh, Gaki!" Kero gritó desde detrás de Syaoran, pero al localizar a los dos adolescentes, se detuvo. "¿Qué está pasando?" 

Syaoran lo ignoró completamente. Él verificó los signos vitales de Sakura. Estaba respirando. Tenía pulso. Estaba viva. ¿Por qué no estaba despertándose? 

"Por favor, Sakura. ¿Estás escuchándome? ¡Despiértate!" 

"¿Ella es-está muerta?" Kero preguntó, temeroso. 

"No, Kerberos, pero fue envenenada". Syaoran le dio el dardo a Kero. "Guarda eso. Lo necesitaremos para saber lo que vamos a usar como antídoto". Kero lo examinó. El dardo tenía un olor fuerte de alguna substancia desconocida. "Tenemos que encontrar a Meiling." Dijo Syaoran, levantando a Sakura en sus brazos y corriendo con ella lejos a través del bosque. Kero enrolló el dardo en una hoja grande para que él no se envenenara también y siguió a Syaoran. 

# * # * # * # 

__

Estoy oyendo el sonido de pájaros cantar. El viento está atravesando los árboles. Oigo el susurrar de las hojas. Es tan pacífico. También puedo oír las cortinas que fluyen en el viento. Cómo amo estos sonidos. Me recuerda a… casa. Otou-san, abuela… e incluso Touya, aunque no sé por qué lo extraño. Pero él es mi hermano, después de todo. 

Este olor… Flores de Cerezo. ¡Esta cama es tan cómoda! Es como si ya la conociera. Espera. Creo que lo hago ahora. Abro mis ojos, y echo una mirada alrededor. ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Éste es **mi** cuarto! ¡¿Cómo conseguí llegar aquí?! me senté rápidamente. Quizá demasiado rápido. Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y lo sostengo firme de nuevo. Syaoran me trajo de vuelta… no pensé que estuviera tan enfadado conmigo. … Aún cuando extrañara mucho mi casa, ¡no quería regresar! Me sentía como si fuera a llorar. ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Debo ser fuerte! Fuerte para enfrentar a Otou-san… y onii-chan. Debe estar enfadado conmigo… 

**** __

Me siento en la cama. No recuerdo haber regresado a casa. No recuerdo nada después del encuentro con esos magos. Recuerdo… recuerdo sentirme mal. Y recuerdo a… Syaoran. ¿Por qué tuviste que traerme de vuelta? 

Me levanto y paseo pasando la ventana. Espero un minuto. Regreso a la ventana. ¡Donde las plantaciones estaban… Ahora hay sólo un campo grande cubierto con flores! ¡Flores amarillas, rosas, blancas y azules que desaparecen en la distancia! ¡Nunca he visto algo tan bonito en toda mi vida! ¡Mira cómo el viento corre a través de ellas, cómo oscilan bellamente! Los árbolesde cerezo alrededor de la casa están en completa flor. ¿Qué pasó aquí? Todo parece tan callado. Ahora noto que no estoy escuchando los pasos de los esclavos, los empleados gritándoles. No oigo eso. ¿Dónde están? Incluso el aura aquí… Es más ligero. Está reconfortante. Estoy desconcertada. 

Camino al espejo. Mi ropa… estoy vistiendo un largo vestido azul celestial. Sus mangas están hechas de un tejido azul transparente que va a mis codos y está atado en mi brazo con una cinta azul. Se siente raro. No llevo ropa cara hacia meses. Toco mis labios. Guau. Tampoco llevaba maquillaje hacia mucho tiempo. Me examino. Tengo una pulsera en mi muñeca izquierda, un anillo dorado en mi dedo y una cadena alrededor de mi cuello, pero… ¡¿¡¿dónde está la llave?!?! ¡Oh, Dios mío, perdí la llave! Todo lo que está colgando de la cadena es un pequeño corazón hecho de cristal. ¡Debo encontrar mi llave! 

Me pongo mis sandalias y corro a la puerta. Debo encontrar la llave. ¡Y las Cards! ¡¿Dónde pueden estar las Cards?! ¿Dónde está Kero, cuándo lo necesitamos? Abro la puerta y salgo fuera, silenciosamente cerrándola de nuevo detrás de mí. Camino por el corredor. ¿Dónde buscaré la llave? No tengo ninguna idea. Pero estoy segura que en mi cuarto no está. Cuando camino noto que las cosas son diferentes. La casa parece… más luminosa. La decoración y el olor son algo diferentes. Hay flores en los jarrones. Las puertas están abiertas, permitiendo al viento atravesar la casa. El aroma es de lozanías de cereza. Obviamente de los árboles floridos fuera. Camino calladamente por el corredor, insoportable alrededor de mí. Debo encontrar a mi padre. Estoy empezando a asustarme. 

Casi estoy en la puerta de mi padre. Voy a abrirla, pero cuando lo voy a hacer, la puerta se abre. 

****

"¡Sakura, he estado buscándote por todos lados! ¿Dónde estabas?" _Tomoyo está delante de mí, sonriendo brillantemente. ¿Ella me acaba de llamar por mi nombre? ¡¿En mi casa?! Si Touya oye eso, él va a- _

****

"Estaba obviamente durmiendo de nuevo…" _El sonido de esa voz me hizo temblar de miedo. Es la triste verdad, debo temer a mi hermano. Pero algo en su voz es diferente. Miro dentro de la oficina de mi padre, y hay está mi hermano, sentándose en un sillón, una mueca en su cara mirando curiosamente en mi dirección. Al parecer está esperando por una respuesta. _**"¿No lo estabas…Kaijuu?" **

"¡¡¡Yo no soy un kaijuu!!! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré para repetir eso?!" _Grito enojadamente. ¡¿Por qué no puede dejar eso?! ¡Es fastidioso! Entonces me detengo. Siento los músculos de mi cara relajarse. Touya parece tan… calmado. Soltado. Tan diferente de su usual 'postura de soldado'. No está vistiendo ese calloso uniforme rojo, ya veo. _**"¿Qué te ha pasado?" **_pregunto. Creo que mi voz parece un poco desconcertada. _

****

"¿Qué quieres decir?" _me pregunta. _

****

"Pareces diferente,"_ digo yo. _

****

"Entonces quizá necesitas gafas, kaijuu." _Sé que es bastante infantil, pero no podía controlarlo ya. Caminé hacia él y le di una patada en su pie. Fuerte. Le oí intentar ahogarse un lamento de dolor. _

****

"No. Soy. Un. Kaijuu." _Digo serenamente mirando su cara. Sonrío triunfalmente, cuando él se frota su pie con su mano. _

****

"¿Qué están ustedes dos haciendo de nuevo?" _Oigo la voz de mi padre. Simplemente entonces me vuelvo a mirar al escritorio. Mi padre está allí sentado, un libro en sus manos. Me sonríe. _**"¿Touya estaba perturbándote de nuevo?" **

"Ya hemos arreglado eso," _Contesto sonriendo abiertamente a mi onii-chan. Oigo a otou-san intentando no reírse. No le gusta cuando yo y Touya tenemos discusiones, pero siento como si él realmente se divirtiera mirándonos a veces. _

****

"Debes de parar de molestar a tu hermana, Touya, antes de que te quedes sin pies," _Oigo a alguien detrás de mí hablar. Aunque Tomoyo está todavía en la puerta, ella no fue la que dijo eso. Conozco esa voz, pero no puede ser. No puede… _

****

"¡¿¡¿Obaa-san?!?!" _¡Mi abuela está aquí! ¡Está delante de mí, sonriéndome! ¡Pero ella había fallecido hace meses! ¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! _

****

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" _Me pregunta serenamente. Ella está sentándose en el sofá al otro lado del cuarto. Está sonriendo. ¡Cuánto extrañaba esa sonrisa! Siempre hizo sentirme mejor. Cuando mi mundo se sentía como si se estuviera cayendo en pedazos, ella siempre me sonreía y yo siempre me sentía mejor. ¡Estoy tan contenta! Corro a ella y la abrazo firme. Sé que mi obaa-san está sorprendida, pero me está devolviendo el abrazo. _

****

"Te extrañé, obaa-san," _digo, intentando no llorar. _

****

"¿Me extrañaste? Pero no me fui a ninguna parte," _me contesta dulcemente. _

****

"Finalmente está demente…" _oigo mascullar a Touya, pero no me preocupo mucho de él. Mi abuela tira un poco fuera de mí para mirar mi cara. _

****

"¿Has estado teniendo sueños vívidos?" _Pregunta ella. ¿Sueños vívidos? Bien, tengo uno en particular, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie. ¿Cómo lo puede saber ella? _**"¿Es ese de nuevo?" **

"¿Cuál?" _¿Tengo más de uno? _

****

"Ese en que tú eres un héroe y debes salvar el mundo," _contesta. Me levanto. ¿Un sueño? No, no era un sueño. Estoy segura de que no lo era. Tengo la cicatriz de doce puntos que recibí después de escapar de c- ¿Eh? Pasé mi mano encima de mi cintura y… no siento ese pequeño dolor que no se marchó completamente ya. No está aquí. Algo pasa. _

****

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde están los sirvientes y los esclavos?"_ pregunto, a lo qué oigo a todos en el cuarto reír un poco. _

****

"Sí. Has tenido ese sueño de nuevo," _mi padre sonríe. _

****

"Quizá debemos empezar a buscar una casa de locos…" _Se rió Touya. ¡No! ¡No era un sueño! ¡No podía ser sólo un sueño! ¡Era real! ¿… verdad? _

****

"Sakura," _Me llama Tomoyo. Ella camina hacia mí y me tira por mi mano. Conozco ese brillo en los ojos de Tomoyo. Está planeando algo. Miro a mi obaa-san y tou-san. También tienen sonrisas astutas en sus caras. Oigo que Touya se queja de algo muy calladamente, pero no entendí que. Aunque vi a mi padre lanzarle una mirada enfadada a él por eso. _**"Como estaba diciendo, estaba buscándote por todas partes. Tu madre me pidió que te llevara a los jardines." **

"¿Mi- mi madre?"_ tartamudeé. ¡Estoy tan desconcertada! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿Mi madre? ¡Pero ella murió cuando tenía tres años! ¡Ni siquiera la recuerdo bien! Sólo sé cómo es debido a la pintura que mi padre tiene encima del hogar. Él tiene tonos de pinturas de ella y todas las semanas él pone una nueva. ¿Mi madre? _

****

"La recuerdas. Ojos esmeraldas, pelo hasta bajo la cintura…" _Dijo Touya sarcásticamente. Le miré frunciendo el ceño. _

****

"Vamos, Sakura." _Tomoyo me arranca del cuarto. Ella dice antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros: _**"Excúsennos." **

"¿Tomoyo, por qué estás llamándome por mi nombre delante de mi padre y especialmente mi hermano?" _pregunto, mientras estamos caminando por el vestíbulo, encabezando hacia la puerta principal. _

****

"Siempre te he llamado por tu nombre delante de ellos…"_ Dice ella. _**"Estos sueños tuyos siempre consiguen confundirte todo." **

"No, Tomoyo, no era un sueño," _digo, mientras ella está abriendo la puerta delantera y está empujándome fuera de la casa. _**"¡Estoy segura que no lo era! ¡Era demasiado real para serlo! Pero todo es tan diferente. Yo no sé… yo ya no sé…" **

"Sakura, olvídate de eso. Tu madre quiere verte. Fue por ese camino. Ella dijo que estará esperando bajo el gran árbol de cerezos." _Tomoyo apuntó el camino y yo obedecí. Bajo los escalones; pero antes de continuar, me detengo y me doy la vuelta. _

****

"¿De verdad era sólo un sueño? ¿Realmente no estabas allí conmigo?" 

"Sólo un sueño, Sakura…" 

__

Me doy la vuelta y continúo la andadura. ¿Por qué esto no se siente lo correcto? Siento los ojos de Tomoyo en mí hasta que desaparezco detrás de un árbol. Entonces oigo la puerta que se cierra. Ahora debo encontrar a mi madre. ¿De verdad está ella aquí? Camino al gran árbol que Tomoyo me dijo que fuera. Desde aquí veo a una mujer, sentada bajo el árbol, apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol. No puede ser… Solamente no puede…

****

" ¿Okaa-san?" _Ella se vuelve a mí. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es ella! ¡Realmente es ella! _

****

"Hola, cariño," _ella dice, haciéndome señas para sentarme al lado de ella. La miro fijamente silenciosamente. _**"¿Pasa algo?" **_pregunta ella, obviamente notando mi cara sorprendida. Pestañeo un par de veces para asegurarme que estaba viendo bien. Entonces camino a ella y me siento al lado de ella. _

****

"N-nada…" _mascullo. _

****

"Ya veo." _Ella me sonríe. _**"Cada vez que él viaja por alguna razón tú tienes un día un poco soñador. Debes estar extrañándolo mucho." **

"¿Huh? ¿Extrañando a quién?" _¿Debo estar extrañando a alguien? _

****

"Muy graciosa." _Ella me da un golpecito ligeramente. _**"Como si no supiera que piensas en él todo el tiempo. Así es cómo se siente cuando estás enamorada. Pero claro, tú ya sabes eso." **

"¿Estar… enamorada?" _Miro fijamente a mi madre. Tiene una voz tan bonita. La manera que el viento atraviesa su pelo. Es tan bonita. Y está aquí. ¡Ella está viva! _

****

"Sé cómo debes estar sintiéndote. Él dijo que regresaría solo en un mes. La espera puede matar. Bueno," _ella se pone de pie. Yo también me pongo de pie. No quiero que se vaya. ¡Quiero hablar con ella! _**"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Espera aquí." **_Ella empieza a marcharse. No puedo permitírselo. Agarro su mano. _

****

"No, por favor, okaa-san, no te marches." 

"Pero yo no voy a ninguna parte. Sólo voy a traerte tu sorpresa." 

"Pero yo- yo quiero hablar contigo…" 

"Podemos hablar después. No voy a ninguna parte. Ahora, espera aquí." _Ella me sonríe y me deja de pie allí. _**"No mires atrás."**_ Dice ella festivamente. Yo obedezco. Un largo silencio. Entonces la oigo susurrar: _**"Ella es todo tuya." **

__

¿Eh? Oigo sus pasos marchitarse lejos. Está alejándose. Pero me pidió que esperara, y lo haré. 

¿Realmente era todo un sueño? Estoy tan desconcertada. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Primero obaa-san, ahora okaa-san. Todo es tan diferente! 

¿Debo estar contenta, no es así? Después de todo, fue todo un sueño. ¡Toda la opresión, los tristeza…¡Eso nunca pasó! ¡Realmente debo estar contenta! Pero no lo estoy. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Me siento como, en lo más profundo, todo es verdad, pero todavía… ¡argh! Puedo sentir uno de esos rajantes dolores de cabeza empezar. 

****

"Sakura." _Oigo una voz llamarme suavemente y me doy la vuelta. Suspiro, aliviada. ¡Él está aquí! Espera un minuto allí… ¡¿ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ?! _

****

"¡Mi hermano va a matarte!" _grito, asustada, pero él solo se ríe de mí. _

****

"Verdad que no le gusto mucho, pero matar… Eso es demasiado, Sakura."_ Dice él, mirándome. Se está paseando hacia mi y acercándose. Oh chico, de una manera demasiado cercana. Se detiene. Su cara está sólo a dos pulgadas de la mía. Hoeeee… _**"¿Tienes fiebre o algo?" **

"¿Yo? No, ¿por qué habría yo?"_ intento preguntar. ¿Estoy nerviosa, pero por qué? _

****

"Tus mejillas están rojas."_ Él pone su mano en mi frente. Siento la sangre apresurándose en mi cara. _**"Pero tu temperatura está normal… ¿Has estado fuera en el sol demasiado largo?" **

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es!" _¡Buena cosa que él pensara en eso! _**"Pero no cambies el asunto. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" **

"Vine a visitarte, pero si quieres que me vaya…" _Él se da la vuelta, ya dejándome atrás. _

****

"¡Eh!" Corro detrás de él y agarro su mano. "¡_No te pedí que te marcharas! Yo simplemente estaba preguntándome…_**" Examino su mano. Ellas no están callosas como recuerdo que eran… **

"¡¿Si te permitiría pintar mis uñas?!" _Él se ríe. _

****

"¡Claro que no!" 

"¿Entonces por qué estás mirando tanto mi mano?"_ Pregunta él, tomando mi mano en la suya. Debo estar ahora del color de un tomate, y supongo que él está deduciendo el por qué. Puedo verlo por su mirada. _

****

"Porque son diferentes, eso es todo. ¿Paraste de estrenar?" 

"¿Entrenar?" _Él parece confundido. _

****

"¡Entrenar, tú sabes! Entrenas tanto que-" _Dejo de hablar. La mitad de mis recuerdos dice que él nunca entrenó nada antes. Sin embargo, mi otra mitad dice lo contrario. ¡¡¡Estoy tan desconcertada!!! ¡Qué me está pasando! ¡Estoy tan desconcertada que hiere! ¡Recuerdos! ¡Ellos están aquí, pero no podía recordarlos! ¡¿Por qué?! _

****

"¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa?"_ Él sostiene mi cabeza, obligándome a enfrentarlo. Veo la preocupación en sus ojos. _

****

"Nada." _Digo, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que puedo, pero todavía atrapada en este torbellino de confusión. Supongo que no lo nota. Está sonriéndome. Está sonriendo mucho hoy. No hace ese normalmente. Y tiene una preciosa sonrisa. _

****

"Tontita." _Dice, mirándome tiernamente. Noto ahora de nuevo cómo de cerca el uno del otro estamos, y solo parece que nos estamos acercando. _**"Te extrañé." **

__

¿Qué dijo? 

****

"¿T-tú lo hiciste?" 

"Claro que lo hice. ¡Dos semanas apartado de ti es como una eternidad." _¡Solo pude abrir la boca! ¡¿Qué resto yo puedo hacer?! _**"Eso es por lo qué regresé más temprano, sólo para sorprenderte." **

"¿T-tú estabas fuera…?" _Frunce el entrecejo. _

****

"¿Es esa toda la consideración que consigo por pensar en ti veinte cuatro horas a la semana, eh?" 

"¡Lo siento! ¡Yo… claro que sabía que estabas fuera! ¡Simplemente estaba… Bromeando! ¡Ja, ja, ja!" _Me río nerviosamente. _

****

"Te perdonaré. Pero sólo esta vez." _Dice él, pasando sus dedos a través de mi pelo. Ahora, esto se siente real. Reconfortante. Siento… paz… felicidad… era un sueño. Está viviendo la cosa real ahora, Sakura. No lo gastes. Sonrío, mirándole. ¿Cómo podría pensar que un sueño era real? Él no ha dejado ir a mi cara todavía y está mirándome fijamente. ¡Quiero decir, realmente mirándome fijamente! Puedo sentir su cálida respiración en mi cara. _

**** __

¡Muy cerca! ¡Muy cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca! Va a b- Espera un segundo. ¡Estoy… oyendo una voz…! 

****

"Sakura, por favor… No puedes hacer esto… No ahora… Por favor… te lo pido, no te rindas…" _El sonido es tan bajo que realmente suena como alguien lejos de mí estuviera diciendo estas palabras, y que ellas están siendo llevadas por el viento a mí y sólo mí. Pero todavía, su presencia está cercana. Muy cercana. Miro al hombre que está ante mí, todavía sosteniéndome. _

****

"Has o-" _Iba a preguntarle si él había escuchado, pero no puedo. Él cortó mis palabras. ¡Él está besándome! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¡¡Syaoran está besándome!!! _

¿Ahora qué hago? Intento mover fuera de él, pero no puedo. Él me tiene atrapada. No puedo apartarme… … … … ¿De todas maneras lo quiero? … … … … ¿Ahora de dónde vino ese pensamiento? 

¡No estaba esperando eso! ¡Nunca pensé que él haría eso! 

Ya no puedo respirar. Mi corazón está palpitando tan rápido que casi estoy temblando. Creo que estoy temblando. Syaoran me sostiene cerca de él y me encuentro pasando mis dedos a través de su pelo. ¡Estoy respondiéndole! ¡¿Pero por qué, por amor de Dios?! ¿Por qué… se siente tan bien? Ni siquiera puedo pensar claro ya… 

Finalmente él rompe el beso y me mira fijo amorosamente. Nunca me ha mirado de esa manera antes. Yo solo le devuelvo la mirada, aprendiendo a respirar de nuevo. 

****

"¿Por qué estás ruborizándote, Sakura?" _Susurra él. _**"Pensé que habíamos terminado eso." **

"Tú has terminado eso. Yo todavía me ruborizo cada vez que actúas así, ¿recuerdas?" _Contesto en el mismo tono. De repente recuerdo todas estas cosas. Estos recuerdos que parecían estar enterrados en mí, pero ahora los recuerdo. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? Crecí con mi madre y abuela cercas. Mi hermano trabaja con mi padre. Tomoyo es mi prima y vive con nosotros. Y yo… yo miro el anillo en mi dedo… ¡Estoy comprometida con Syaoran! Él estaba fuera en un viaje comercial. Dijo que regresaría por sólo un mes, pero está aquí dos semanas antes. … ¿Cómo pude pensar que un sueño era verdad? _

****

"Oh, sí. Eso es correcto."_ Se ríe suavemente._** "Supongo que tendré que sacar esa turbación tuya, entonces." **_Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que quiso decir con eso, siento sus labios una vez más en la míos. Realmente no quiero pensar en ello nunca más… _

#* #* #* # 

"¡Todavía no puedo creer que ella está simplemente tumbada allí!" Exclamó Tomoyo, apartando algunas lágrimas de su cara. Meiling se sentó al lado de ella, compasiva. Desde que Sakura había caído en este profundo sueño, Tomoyo ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo. Habló con ella, intentó despertarla, pero nada funcionó. 

Tumbada en la cama delante de las dos muchachas estaba Sakura. Vestida de blanco, la ropa del hospital. Su piel estaba pálida. La puesta de sol que entró a través de la ventana le dio una luz que parecía un ángel durmiendo. El único movimiento y sonido que venían de ella eran la subida y bajada de su pecho y el sonido de su respiración. A parte de eso, nada más fue visto u oído. 

"Tranquilízate, Daidouji…" Meiling dijo, poniendo una mano reconfortante en el hombro de la muchacha. 

"¡Pero no puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Ella ha estado así durante los últimos cinco días y el doctor no sabe lo que la envenenó ni siquiera para que pueda preparar un antídoto!" 

"Él lo encontrará, Daidouji. Todavía está examinando el dardo. Encontrará el antídoto pronto y en un par de días ella estará importunándonos de nuevo." 

"¿Realmente piensas que sí?" Tomoyo secó una lágrima de su cara. 

"Estoy segura de ello." 

"Mmm… ¿Meiling? ¿Estaba preguntándome por qué Li corrió a ti en primer lugar?" Preguntó Tomoyo, recordando cómo Syaoran los había localizado, llevando Sakura y buscando Meiling. 

"Porque entiendo sobre plantas, venenos, antídotos, etc. Los ancianos nos enseñaron, pero yo recuerdo las lecciones mejor que Syaoran, aunque no puedo recordar el nombre de un veneno que pueda estar causando todo esto…" Contestó Meiling. 

Las muchachas se quedaron calladas, oyendo la respiración firme de Sakura. Entonces Tomoyo oyó que Meiling se preguntaba: 

"Me pregunto por qué Syaoran insiste en guardar ese peluche al lado de ella…" Kero estaba tumbado al lado de Sakura, teniendo un duro tiempo pretendiendo ser simplemente un muñeco, era difícil guardarse firme durante tan largo tiempo. Él solo estaba esperando a que dejaran el cuarto, para poder relajarse y poder cuidar de su señora. Pero tendría que esperar un poco más. Oyeron el sonido de pasos que venían por ese camino. Las muchachas se miraron. Se pusieron de pie. El doctor estaba viniendo, solo sabían eso. 

La puerta se abrió y el doctor entró. Al lado de él, una enfermera joven. Los dos verificaron sus signos, colocaron la manta y la almohada, la examinaron una vez más… La enfermera caminó a la ventana y la cerró, tirando las cortina cerradas. Entonces dejó el cuarto. En el momento que ella salió, Syaoran entró, Yamazaki y Taeko justo detrás de él. El doctor observó a la muchacha por unos momentos. 

"No creo que la fiebre regrese, pero debemos guardar nuestros ojos abiertos por eso," dijo él. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cinco pares de ojos inquisitorios. Él tomó una respiración profunda. "Tengo miedo de no tener buenas noticias para darles." Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor frustrado. 

"¿No ha encontrado lo que la envenenó?" Preguntó Taeko. 

"Al contrario. Lo encontramos. El veneno fue hecho con una planta muy rara normalmente conocida como 'el sueño oscuro'." Al sonido de ese nombre Syaoran se dio la vuelta y golpeó la pared enojadamente, intentando contenerse. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba temiendo. Esa era exactamente la planta que él estaba rezando que no fuera. 

"¡Maldición!" Masculló. Se dio la vuelta y en ese momento todos en el cuarto podían ver simplemente cómo estaba Syaoran de preocupado. "¿Doctor, está seguro de lo que está diciendo?" 

"Lo estoy," contestó el doctor tristemente. Syaoran descansó sus ojos en Sakura. Ella estaba durmiendo tan serenamente, apaciblemente. Parecía que iba a despertarse en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? No soportándolo más, Syaoran abrió la puerta del cuarto, y salió fuera, dejando a sus amigos allí, evidentemente confundidos. 

"Ahora, doctor," Meiling llamó la atención del hombre más viejo que ella. "Explíquenos sobre este 'sueño oscuro'." 

"El sueño oscuro es una planta tan rara que todos piensan que tenía que estar extinguida. El sueño oscuro funciona haciendo a la persona caer en un profundo sueño, un coma. Durante algunos días la persona sólo duerme, pero entonces ella empieza a soñar. No cualquier sueño, ningún sueño simple. Los más profundos deseos y anhelos de la persona están siempre en estos sueños. Son tan reales, que la persona pierde su sentido del realismo, y acepta el sueño como la realidad. Desde que el sueño es tan bueno, la persona no desea despertarse". Explicó el doctor. 

"Ya veo… ¿Y cuál es el antídoto?" Preguntó Taeko. El doctor no le contestó en seguida. Hizo una pausa. 

"No hay ningún antídoto." Ellos abrieron la boca sorprendidos. 

"P-pero doctor, ¿cómo va ella a salir de eso?" Preguntó Tomoyo. 

"La única manera para ella de despertarse es si ella lo desea." 

"Usted acaba de decir que éstos son tan buenos que ella no querrá despertarse," Apuntó Yamazaki. El doctor cabeceó ligeramente. "¿Quiere decir esto que ella va a dormir para siempre?" 

"No…" Ellos podían oír la tristeza en la voz del doctor. "Hay otra cosa que este veneno hace. Normalmente cuando el sueño empieza, empieza a debilitarla. Poco a poco, día a día, ella se pone más débil… En unos días, su corazón se detendrá." 

"¿Entonces lo q-qué nos está d-diciendo e-es que e-ella v-va a morir?" Tartamudeó Tomoyo. 

"Lo siento. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Sólo podemos esperar ahora". No había ninguna manera de intentar detener a Tomoyo de llorar ahora. Ella se desmoronó en la silla al lado de la cama y empezó a llorar tan fuerte que dolía. Taeko se arrodilló al lado de ella, intentando reconfortarla, pero era inútil. Yamazaki guardó silencio, estando de pie al lado de los dos; mientras Meiling salió sigilosamente del cuarto. 

Ella cerró la puerta, esperando ver a Syaoran en el corredor pero él no estaba allí. Paseó de arriba abajo por el corredor, sin encontrarlo. Finalmente encontró a dos enfermeras y les preguntó por un muchacho tan alto, con los ojos de ese color, pelo así… Ellas apuntaron al cuarto de espera. 

Entró en el cuarto, y allí estaba él, sentado silenciosamente. Ella no supo qué decirle realmente. Meiling solo se sentó al lado de él. 

Miró a su primo calladamente. Podría ver preocupación escrita por su cara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en alguna parte del suelo, una de sus manos abrazaba algo dentro. 

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó ella, apuntando a su mano. Él dudó, entonces lo abrió ligeramente. "Así que ésta es la llave de Clow. Estás guardándola para ella." 

Syaoran no dijo nada. Él simplemente cerró su mano de nuevo, de forma proteccionista, alrededor de la cadena con la llave. 

"¿Estás seguro de qué no hay nada que puedas hacer, Syaoran?" Le preguntó. ¡Cuánto se preocupaba por esa muchacha! 

"No hay magia que pueda despertarla. No hay nada tan fuerte. La única manera para que ella despertase es si ella quiere. Pero estoy seguro de que ella está teniendo los sueños más bonitos. Ella no querrá despertarse." 

"¿Cómo puedes saber que sus sueños son así de buenos?" 

"Debido a su personalidad. Debido a como de feliz y amable es ella," dijo Syaoran. Meiling tembló con eso. Ella nunca había oído a Syaoran halagar a alguien tan sinceramente. Ella notó apretar el objeto más aun en su mano. Meiling no tenía ninguna idea de que Sakura tuviera tan fuerte efecto en Syaoran. Nunca lo había visto así de preocupado antes. ¡Nunca! 

"Sakura…" Syaoran firmó pesadamente. "Ésto es todo culpa mía…" 

__

Continuará…

****

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¡Os hablo en el próximo capítulo! 

…KayJuli

****

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

****

N. de T: Aquí les traigo el cap 12, no esperen que actualice tan seguido el siguiente capítulo ^^UUU. Y un gran aplauso a este fic q ha alcanzado en su versión original (en inglés) ya casi los 1700 reviews, sip, casi. Y hablando de este fic... ya tiene 25 caps y la autora piensa terminarlo en 2 o 3 caps más, q pena me da pensar q se termina este fic U_U. Más información solo contacten conmigo ^_^ o la autora si se les da bien el inglés.

Ah! Por alguna extraña razón los textos que deberían estar centrados no aparecen así, no sé lo que pasa, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga, gracias.

Comentarios, quejas o denuncias a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

MSN: kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com

Zai Jian


	13. Vivir o Morir

¡Bien, después de poner la toda la historia de nuevo, he regresado, con un nuevo capítulo, como todos esperaban! Me tomó un largo tiempo escribirlo, me dio también muchos problemas. ¡He escrito casi o más de la mitad de este capítulo a mano *levanta sus manos vendadas*. ¡Así que realmente espero que lo disfruten! No tienen idea de lo que he pasado para escribirlo. 

¡Antes de empezar debo agradecerle todos la comprensión y el apoyo que recibí (¡¡realmente me ayudaron mucho!! leí todos los e-mails y reviews y me encantó cada uno de ellos ^_ ~), aunque debo agradecer especialmente a BabySmurf (¡gracias por todos los e-mails que enviaste para animarme!) y mi amiga y editora de este fic, Renata, ¡que me ayudó a que consiguiera una buena visión en los sentimientos de 'alguien' y realmente me inspiró a escribir este capítulo! Con las ideas que me dio, borré todo lo que había escrito y volví a empezar de nuevo. En mi opinión, mereció la pena. ¡No estarían leyendo esto si ella no me hubiera ayudado! (¡¡¡Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!! ¡Te devo uma (e algumas mais)!) Si os gusta Rurouni Kenshin, realmente deben leer su fic "Pretty bad sake", por Hana Himura. ^_ ~ ¡Y claro, tengo que agradecer a mi primo Benjamín que tan maravillosamente verificó mi gramática en este capítulo (y es la inspiración para un personaje que aparecerá en un capítulo futuro. jejejeje.)! 

¡Así que vayamos al asunto! 

¡¡¡¡R&R!!!! 

Disclaimer: ¿Pensáis que estaría escribiendo un fanfic si lo poseyera? 

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

CAPÍTULO 13

Syaoran cerró la puerta detrás de él. No quería creerlo. ¡Se negaba a creerlo! Y aún así, sabía que era verdad. Sakura estaba muriendo. No podía evitar sino pensar:

__

Es todo culpa mía...

Se apoyó contra la pared. Su corazón golpeaba tan pesadamente en su pecho que casi era doloroso. Por pensar que Sakura realmente estaba muriendo… ¡No! ¡No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso! Hace solo unos días ella estaba sonriente, risueña, charlando, cantando…

"Hay otra cosa que este veneno hace. Normalmente cuando el sueño empieza, empieza a debilitar a la víctima. Poco a poco, día a día, ella se pondrá más débil… En unos días, su corazón… se detendrá." Syaoran oyó al doctor decir dentro del cuarto. Se enderezó como si repentinamente la pared estuviera caliente. Empezó a andar. A donde, no lo sabía. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Ahí fue cuando sintió algo en su bolsillo derecho. Sacó el objeto. Era la llave de Sakura, la llave de Clow. Él lo había quitado cuidadosamente de alrededor de su cuello unos días antes, cuando la trajo al hospital.

Abruptamente tuvo el impulso de destruir esa llave. Si sólo Sakura no fuera la Maestra de Cards, si ella no poseyera poder mágico, o Clow Cards… ¡Eso no le habría pasado a ella! Pero entonces… Quizá él no la habría conocido también. Apretó la llave en sus manos hasta que le hiriera. Pronto averiguó que había caminado al cuarto de espera y se sentó al lado de la ventana, mirando fuera pero no viendo nada.

Unos momentos después notó a Meiling entrar en el cuarto, pero no la miró. Ella parecía mirarlo, intentando deducir lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo. Se acercó finalmente y se sentó al lado de él.

"¿Qué tienes allí?" le preguntó ella. Syaoran abrió sus manos despacio, permitiendo a Meiling ver el odioso objeto en su mano. "Así que ésta es la llave de Clow. Estás guardándolo para ella."

Syaoran cerró su mano una vez más. 

__

Sí, la llave de Clow… La razón por la qué ahora Sakura está tumbada en esa cama,** pensó amargamente.**

"Nunca he oído hablar de esa planta antes… ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Syaoran?" Vino la voz de Meiling de nuevo.

"No hay magia que pueda despertarla. No hay nada tan fuerte. La única manera de que ella pueda despertar es si ella quiere. Pero estoy seguro de que está teniendo los más bellos sueños. No querrá despertarse."

"¿Cómo puedes saber que sus sueños son así de buenos?"

"Debido a su personalidad. Debido a como de feliz y amable es ella." Syaoran podía ver, en la esquina de sus ojos, la sorpresa en la cara de Meiling. ¡Él se había sorprendido así mismo! No obstante, ésa era la verdad: El siempre estoico Syaoran Li se preocupaba de Sakura Kinomoto. No podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo y por qué. ¡Ella era la hermana de su enemigo, por amor de Dios! ¿Cómo podía preocuparse tanto de alguien, sobre todo ella?

__

"No soy una pequeña niña consentida y puedo cuidar de mí misma. ¡Voy a demostrarlo! ¡Voy a demostrar que estás equivocado!" Syaoran podía oír las palabras de Sakura en su mente.

"Sakura…" Susurró Syaoran, sintiendo una súbita desesperación que nunca había sentido antes. Estaba sintiendo algo apretarse alrededor de su corazón, hiriéndole. "Todo esto es por mi culpa…"

#* #* #* #

Un murmullo.

"Despierta…" Dice una voz dulce.

"¿Mmm…?"

"Vamos…" Repite ella.

__

Conozco esa voz. ¿Pero… de dónde?

"¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? Debo decir, Clow-san, estoy muy defraudada," se ríe ella. Los ojos de Eriol temblaban abiertos oyendo esa risita. Miró fijamente a la mujer que estaba delante de él como si no pudiera creer a sus ojos. "¿Por qué estás mirándome así?"

"¿M-Maaya?" Eriol preguntó, frotando sus ojos.

"¡Sí, claro que soy yo, Clow-san!" Eriol investigó sus alrededores rápidamente. Notó que estaba tumbado en una cama. Las almohadas y las mantas eran blancas. De hecho, todo alrededor de él era blanco. Notó que en medio del cuarto había una mesa. En ella, había un jarrón de cristal lleno de pequeñas flores blancas. Sus ojos regresaron a Maaya. Ella estaba vestida con un ligero vestido blanco, su pelo caía precioso por su espalda. Sus ojos esmeraldas centelleaban de goce. "No me digas que ya te has olvidado de tu alumna favorita."

Eriol se sentó y miró abajo a sí mismo. Estaba vestido pantalones blancos y camisa. Un espejo estaba colgado en la pared blanca al lado de él. Todo en ese cuarto era blanco. Sí, él era Eriol y no Clow Reed.

"P-pero, soy Eriol… Si esto es real… debo estar soñando." Comprendió él.

"Sí, Clow-san. De hecho, has estado durmiendo durante seis días hasta ahora." Maaya se puso de pie. Ella había estado sentada en el borde de la cama al lado de Eriol.

"¿¡¿¡¿Seis días?!?!?" Eriol estaba muy sorprendido. "¡¿Cómo pasó eso?!"

"Fuiste derribado por la piedra, ¿recuerdas? Intentaste destruirla, pero no pudiste. Su poder es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo". Eriol frotó su sien, intentando pensar claramente.

"Sí, recuerdo," dijo él. Levantó la vista hasta Maaya con un brillo culpable en sus ojos. "¿Piensas… Piensas que hice lo correcto cuándo los llevé derechos a la piedra?"

Maaya estaba callada. Ella parecía estar considerando qué decir. Después de una pausa muy incómoda, dijo finalmente:

"Sí." Eriol suspiró aliviado, oyendo su contestación. Necesitaba oír eso de alguien. Estrechó sus ojos con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él.

"Bien, al principio pensé que habías perdido el juicio, pero entonces entendí que no tenías por donde escoger. Éste era el momento adecuado. Alguien la encontraría en el futuro. Creo que era lo mejor recuperar la piedra ahora."

"¿Estás segura?"

Maaya hizo una pausa.

"Lo estoy." Dijo ella tranquilizadora. De repente su sonrisa se marchitó, y una expresión preocupada tuvo lugar.

"¿Qué pasa, Maaya?" Eriol preguntó interesado con su súbito cambio.

"He estado de nuevo en el futuro," contestó ella.

"Oh, Dios mío. Maaya, ¿qué pasó?" Eriol se puso de pie y caminó a ella, por la ventana. ¡Ella estaba mirando fuera de la ventana a un campo cubierto con flores blancas, pero el cielo era increíblemente azul!

Maaya no le contestó hasta que Eriol finalmente alzó su barbilla con un dedo, haciendo que ella le mirara.

"¿Que pasó, mi niña?" preguntó de nuevo, este vez con una expresión paternal.

"Ellos los encontraron, Clow-san." Contestó Maaya. Él podía darse cuenta del miedo en su voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Estás hablando sobre - Oh, por favor, Maaya. Díme que no estás hablando sobre…"

" …Sakura y Syaoran." Maaya completó. Eriol hizo un gesto de dolor.

"¿Los encontraron? ¿Los buitres los encontraron?" Preguntó él rápidamente, intentando asegurarse de que entendió.

"Sí."

"¿Han sido arrestados? ¿Han sido llevados a Glanz?"

"No. No arrestados, pero Sakura… Ella fue envenenada." Eriol dejó ir a Maaya, suspirando y caminando hacia la cama. Se sentó.

"¿Con qué?"

Maaya lo miró, con tristeza en sus ojos. "El Sueño Oscuro…"

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…" Repitió Eriol, cubriendo su cara con sus manos y respirando profundamente. "¿Estás segura? ¿Estás muy segura de que era el Sueño Oscuro y no alguna otra planta?"

"Desgraciadamente, sí. Es verdad. Después de investigar, los doctores finalmente vinieron con los resultados ayer: El Sueño Oscuro. Ella ha estado en un profundo sueño desde hace seis días a ahora."

"Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar. No ahora. ¡No ahora! ¡Todo… Todos nuestros planes, nuestro trabajo!"

"Lo sé…" Maaya vino y se sentó al lado de él. "Sakura está ahora entre la vida y muerte, y la opción es suya."

"Ella no querrá despertarse…" Eriol susurró para sí mismo.

"Eso es por lo qué debemos hacer algo. Clow-san, sé que odias cuando interferimos, pero debemos. Fui al futuro y… El futuro se ha dividido en dos universos paralelos debido a lo que está pasando."

"¿Universos paralelos?" Preguntó Eriol, entendiendo cuan serio se estaba poniendo esto.

"Sí. Sakura está justo en el medio; vivir o morir. Es extraño ver el futuro así. Uno de ellos muestra lo que pasará si Sakura vive. Todo resultará simplemente bien. Pero si ella muere, Clow-san…"

"Entonces el futuro del mundo queda ahora completamente en manos de Sakura…" Maaya cabeceó.

"Su opción cambiará el mundo." Ella hizo una pausa. "¡Debemos hacer algo!"

"¡Maaya, no podemos simplemente interferir! ¡Está mal! Sabes que no se supone que estemos haciendo todo esto en primer lugar. ¡Está contra… está contra la naturaleza!" Eriol se puso de pie.

"Entiendo eso, pero si no hacemos algo, ¡Wunder estará arruinado!" Maaya también se puso de pie. "Si Sakura muere, Ohira usará la piedra para dar a los Verborgens poderes de nuevo. Entonces el mundo estará perdido. ¡Dios mío, lo que vi en el futuro-! ¡No quiero volver a ver eso en la vida! ¡No quiero pensar que todo nuestro trabajo ha sido en vano!"

"Así que fue una mala idea recuperar la piedra…"

"No. Hiciste lo correcto. Seguramente un día alguien lo hubiera encontrado. Nosotros solo tenemos que… ¡no lo sé! No sé lo que podemos hacer, pero sé una cosa: ¡no podemos permitir que Sakura muera!"

"¡Tampoco podemos impedir siempre el futuro!"

"¿Entonces qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?" Preguntó Maaya.

Eriol se puso de pie de nuevo y se puso a caminar de arriba a abajo en el cuarto.

"Debemos esperar. No podemos cambiar el futuro simplemente cuando pase algo. Debemos poner nuestra confianza en Sakura y esperar que ella escogerá la opción correcta. Sólo interferiremos en el camino cuando no veamos ninguna otra opción. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" Se preguntó él. "Dijiste que fue envenenada hace seis días."

"Sí."

"Entonces en este momento, está teniendo muchos sueños. Uno detrás de otro. No recordará ninguno de ellos si se despierta. He visto a los buitres usando este veneno antes. El sueño más importante empezará en ocho días. En este sueño, se le dará una opción. Su decisión decidirá si vive o muere."

"Ocho días…" Murmuró Maaya. "Todo lo que ella halla deseado alguna vez… En un sueño."

"Sus más secretos deseos y anhelos, cosas que ni ella sabe de sí misma estarán en este sueño. La vida que siempre quiso…"

"¿Querrá ella despertarse?" Maaya y Eriol intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Maaya, no hagas nada, de acuerdo? Esperemos y veamos. Si es necesario, interferiremos, pero no ahora."

"Lo entiendo."

"¿Ya los ha encontrado Kaho?" Preguntó Eriol.

"No. Después del encuentro con los magos, Syaoran tomó otro camino. Perdieron sus caballos, así que Syaoran paró a un anciano. El hombre llevó a Syaoran a su pueblo dónde tienen un hospital muy bueno. Este pueblo está muy lejos de la ruta de comercio, por eso allí estarán más seguros. No creo que los magos piensen en buscarlos allí. De hecho, ya no están buscando a Sakura y Syaoran. Piensan que la muerte de Sakura es segura. Están regresando a Glanz ahora mismo."

"¿Cuán lejos está el pueblo de Glanz?"

"Creo que alrededor de unos diez días de viaje."

"Ya veo… entonces debo advertir a Kaho."

"No será útil ahora. La enviaste intentando impedirles que cogieran a nuestros descendientes, pero ya fueron encontrados."

"Lo sé…"

Un silencio largo se siguió.

"Te permitiré despertarte ahora," dijo Maaya finalmente. "Ya has recuperado la mayoría de tus poderes. Puedes despertarte."

"No hagas nada," dijo Eriol una vez más. "Interferir es nuestra última opción."

"Sí, Clow-san." Maaya asintió sumisamente.

Eriol empezó a sentirse vertiginoso. Estaba despertándose.

"Antes de que me vaya, Maaya," él llamó su atención. Ella lo miró. Una sonrisa estaba en su cara. "Sé que siempre estás mirando inadvertida, en el pasado. Después de centenares de años, ha sido muy bonito verte de nuevo."

Maaya sonrió.

"Sí, ha sido, Clow-san."

El vértigo se volvió aún más fuerte. Eriol cerró sus ojos y sintió como estuviera cayendo hacia delante.

"Mmm…" Gimió Eriol.

"¡Eh, señor!" Eriol abrió sus ojos inmediatamente oyendo la llamada. "¡El mago ha despertado!"

__

¿Dónde estoy?** Eriol notó que estaba mirando el suelo. Pestañeó varias veces para entender que estaba sobre un caballo, tumbado por el animal, boca abajo. Sintió detenerse abruptamente. Observó que la tierra estaba cubierta con nieve. En la esquina de sus ojos, vio a alguien calzando botas negras viniendo hacia él. Esta persona se detuvo delante de él. Eriol fue inesperadamente tirado al suelo. La persona, que lo había tirado, le ayudó a que se enderezara. Solo entonces, Eriol vio que esta persona era…**

"¡Kinomoto!"

"¡Hiragizawa! ¡Así que finalmente se ha levantado!" Touya le dio palmadas en la espalda. "¡Estábamos empezando a pensar que iba a morir! ¡Durmiendo durante seis días! ¡Eso es un récord!" Rió Touya.

__

¿Kinomoto riendo?** Pensó Eriol sorprendido. Sabía que Touya no estaba acostumbrado a reír así. Echando una mirada alrededor, vio que todos los soldados tenían caras de júbilo.**

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó.

"¡Estás de camino a casa!" Contestó Yukito alegremente, apareciendo al lado de Touya.

"Sí. ¡Gracias a ti, hemos encontrado la piedra y ahora estamos regresando a Glanz!" Dijo Touya.

"¡L-la p-piedra! ¡¿Dónde está la piedra?!"

"Tranquilízate, Hiragizawa. Está en un lugar seguro." Touya dio unos ligeros golpecitos a su bolsillo. "¡Casi te mata ese dragón! Estábamos corriendo por ese largo corredor en la cueva cuando vimos esa fuerte luz azul extendiéndose por el lugar y oímos un golpe. ¡Eras tú siendo lanzado contra la pared! A propósito, debes estar sintiendo dolor por todo el cuerpo, ¿eh?"

"Ahora que lo mencionaste…" Eriol se sentía cansado. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido, pero especialmente su espalda.

"¡Vamos, Hiragizawa! ¿Qué hay con esa cara sombría? ¡En veinte días finalmente regresaremos a casa y el emperador seguramente nos premiará!" Touya estaba sumamente contento. ¡Quizá una promoción estuviera en reserva de nuevo por tener éxito en tan peligrosa y difícil tarea! "¡Sube a tu caballo, Hiragizawa! ¡Tenemos un largo camino que ir!"

Touya caminó de vuelta a su caballo. Yukito estaba justo detrás de él.

"No puedo esperar a llegar a casa," dijo Yukito, montando su caballo.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Touya. Se detuvo por un momento. "Espero que mi hermana ya halla sido encontrada y halla regresado a casa, segura."

"Quizá lo está."

"Sí. Por mucho que ha conseguido enfadarme por escapar con el líder de la Resistencia, podría perdonarla. Solo espero que halla vuelto a sus sentidos y esté ahora en casa. No me gustaría regresar y averiguar que todavía está perdida."

Inadvertido por los dos amigos, Eriol estaba agitando su cabeza ligeramente, detrás de ellos. Si sólo Touya supiera por lo que su hermana estaba pasando ahora mismo…

#* #* #* # 

__

Tres días después…

Eran las nueve de la mañana, una mañana pacífica. Los lugareños que trabajaron para el patrón de la región ya se habían ido para el trabajo dos horas antes. Sólo aquéllos que eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado viejos o no necesitaran ese día, quedaban en el pueblo. El viento que atravesó el pueblo era frío y pesadas nubes estaban cubriendo el cielo. Una muchacha caminaba serenamente calle abajo, llevando una cesta llena de las cosas que había acabado de comprar para que su madre hiciera el almuerzo ese día. Al lado de ella, no había nadie en la calle. Todo estaba callado, salvo por el viento y pájaros que piaban perezosamente. Ella siguió caminando serenamente hasta que oyó un fuerte golpe procedente de la casa que estaba pasando delante en ese momento.

Dentro de la casa, un muchacho estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala, frotando su frente.

"¡Podrías llamarme por lo menos antes de tirar de las sábanas y tirarme al suelo!" Gritó él.

"Lo hice," contestó Taeko redundantemente. Ambos muchachos oyeron a alguien riendo. Se volvieron para mirar quién estaba riendo. Un viejo, gordo y bajo hombre estaba en la puerta, observándolos.

"¡Ustedes muchachos son graciosos! Todos los días lo mismo. ¡Es tan difícil despertarlo!"

"Sí, pero estoy considerando despertarme solo de hoy en adelante. Estoy empezando a cansarme de esto…" Dijo Yamazaki poniéndose de pie y tomando la manta del suelo, plegándola y colocándola muy bien en la cama.

"Entonces solo levántate y no esperes a que te llame."

El viejo se rió un poco más y entonces puso una gran bolsa en las manos de Taeko.

"Éste es el desayuno de tú amigo."

"Él ya está fuera, ¿no?" Preguntó Taeko, aceptando la bolsa.

"Le vi salir esta mañana a las cinco…" Dijo el hombre tristemente.

"¡¿Las cinco de la mañana?!" Bostezó Yamazaki. "¡Son las diez y deseo poder dormir más!"

"Son las nueve, Yamazaki," corrigió Taeko.

"Da igual. Todavía estoy cansado." Yamazaki fue a cambiarse de ropa.

"¡Rápido, Yamazaki!" Dijo Taeko.

"¿Por qué? ¡No es como si se fueran a ir a ninguna parte!" Contestó desde el baño.

"¡Yamazaki!"

"¡Vale! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya voy!"

Taeko se volvió al hombre.

"Zemin-san, muchas gracias. Realmente no sé lo que haríamos sin su ayuda. Apreciamos lo que hace."

"Está bien, muchacho," Dijo Zemin.

"Pero hemos estado dándole problema…"

"Muchacho, no lo menciones. Realmente no me importa." Dijo él, mientras llevaba a Taeko a la puerta. "Estoy contento de poder ayudar."

"Oh, y estoy seguro de que Li también está agradecido, señor. Él le agradecería, pero-"

"No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Él está angustiado por la pequeña flor. Los ayudaré de cualquier forma que pueda. Espero que ella mejore pronto."

Taeko sonrió complacido. Zemin-san era ciertamente muy hospitalario y un buen hombre. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar a alguien que estuviera tan dispuesto a ayudar. Yamazaki apareció detrás de ellos. No se había peinado el pelo y estaba todo erizado de manera muy divertida en su cabeza.

"Ahora váyanse muchachos," dijo el anciano, empujándolos fuera de la puerta. "Ellos necesitan su desayuno. Oh y decidle a la señorita Daidouji que necesita descansar un poco de vez en cuando. Realmente debe venir hoy y debe dormir un poco."

"¡Nosotros le diremos señor!" Dijo Yamazaki, siguiendo a Taeko.

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué estás andando tan rápido Taeko?" Yamazaki preguntó cuándo finalmente había alcanzado a su amigo.

"Me gustaría llegar al hospital antes de que empiece a llover."

Solamente entonces, Yamazaki admiró el cielo.

"¡Oh, sí, tienes razón!" Dijo Yamazaki, cerrando los botones superiores de su chaqueta. Corrió un poco para alcanzar a Taeko de nuevo. "No había notado que estaba nublado." Taeko rodó sus ojos. "Hablando sobre días nublados, sabias que en-"

"Yamazaki, no pienso que éste sea el momento apropiado para decir otro de tus historias." Taeko lo interrumpió. "En este mismo momento, Ying Fa está en el hospital y los doctores no nos están dando muchas esperanzas. Daidouji se niega a dejar su lado y Li desaparece todos los días cuando el día rompe y simplemente aparece de nuevo tarde, por la noche para dormir. Que hace todo el día, no tengo ni idea." Taeko suspiró. "No sé por qué está actuando tan extraño."

"Mierda, Taeko, yo tampoco lo sé… Quizás tiene algo que ver con su hermana muriéndose, ¿no crees?" Dijo Yamazaki sarcásticamente.

"No, lo que quiero decir es que… Yo estaba allí cuando su tío, el anterior líder de la Resistencia, murió. Todos sabíamos que no sobreviviría debido a su lesión, pero Li no estaba actuando así, aunque sé que su tío era como un padre para él, desde que el padre de Li murió cuando él era muy joven. No hizo nada excepto… callarse, como parece que está haciendo ahora. Pronto llevó la Resistencia, tomando toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros. Y sólo tenía quince años. Pero ahora… ¡Aparentemente olvidó todo sobre la Resistencia y el gran plan que tiene! ¡Habló sobre ello en la reunión en Nimbo pero no ha vuelto a decir nada sobre ello!"

"Ya veo…" Yamazaki puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Supongo que tienes razón. Por mucho que entiendo que este es un duro momento para Li, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Simplemente no puede rendirse. No ahora."

"Estamos aquí." Dijo Taeko, apuntando al edificio delante de ellos. Era el hospital. Así como estaba caminando dentro, una enfermera los saludó. Ellos eran bien conocidos por el personal de todo el hospital. De hecho, todos en el pequeño pueblo sabían sobre la 'pobre muchacha agonizante' en el hospital, cuando se referían a Sakura, aunque nadie a excepción de los doctores y sus cinco amigos sabían exactamente lo que ella tenía.

Taeko y Yamazaki alcanzaron el último en el corredor. Se miraron tristemente, oyendo una melodiosa voz baja cantando una suave canción en el cuarto.

__

Heart's call 

Heart's fall

Swallowed in the rain 

Who knows 

Life grows 

Hollow and so vain 

Taeko golpeó en la puerta, pero lo hizo calladamente porque no quiso interrumpir. Sin embargo, la que estaba cantando no se detuvo.

__

Wandering in the winter light

The wicked and the sane

Bear witness to salvation

And life starts over again

Ellos esperaron. Pronto una muy cansada Meiling abrió la puerta.

__

Now the clear sky is all around you

Ellos entraron. Sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente sobre Tomoyo, quien estaba cantando serenamente, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Sakura, sosteniendo su mano.

__

Love shadows will surround you

All through the night

Star glowing in the twilight

Tell me true

Hope whispers and I will follow

Till you

Love me

Too...

__

Meiling cerró la puerta despacio.

"¿Alguna mejora?" Susurró Taeko a Meiling.

"Ninguno en absoluto. Ningún movimiento y ningún sonido, a excepción de su respiración," le susurró también Meiling, depresiva.

"¿Y cómo está Daidouji?" Preguntó Yamazaki.

"Ella sigue hablando y cantando con esperanza de que Ying Fa escuchará pero… creo que ella sabe que eso no va a despertarla." Ellos se quedaron callados por un momento, mirando a Tomoyo. Sin apartar sus ojos de Tomoyo, Meiling preguntó: "¿Habéis visto a Syaoran?"

"No," Contestó Taeko.

"Vi a Li ayer, cuando estaba viniendo de vuelta después de pasar el día entero Dios-sabe-dónde. Pienso que eran alrededor de las once," Dijo Yamazaki. Meiling solo cabeceó, comprensivamente.

__

Now the clear sky is all around you

Love shadows will surround you

All through the night

Star glowing in the twilight

Tell me true

Hope whispers and I will follow

Till you

Love me

Too...

"Ésa era la canción que su abuela la cantaba cuando era pequeña," Dijo Tomoyo cuando la canción acabó. Ella no había notado a los dos hombres también en el cuarto. "Meiling, abre las cortinas. No le gustaría despertarse y ver todo tan cerrado. Ella odia eso."

Meiling no dijo nada. Ella sólo hizo lo que la dijo calladamente. Taeko estrechó sus ojos. Pensó que era bastante raro que Tomoyo estuviera explicando a Meiling qué canción era. Verdad que Meiling no estaba muy encariñada con Ying Fa por decir al menos, pero ellas pertenecían a la misma familia. ¿No se suponía que ella sabía por lo menos eso? ¿Entonces, cómo podía saber Tomoyo más sobre Ying Fa que su prima? Después de todo, ellas crecieron juntas. Eso era lo que Li le había dicho sobre su infancia. Él había dicho que sus hermanas y él habían crecido con su prima, y que desgraciadamente, él había prometido casarse con ella años atrás. Algo estaba mal allí. Estaba teniendo ese sentimiento ahora durante algún tiempo, pero él solo podía poner un dedo en lo que estaba mal.

Sin embargo, Yamazaki interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando él saludó a Tomoyo. La muchacha se dio la vuelta, revelando sus cansados ojos violeta.

"Ohayou…" contestó cansadamente. Yamazaki caminó compasivamente más cerca a ella, preguntando cómo estaba sintiéndose y dándole el desayuno que Zemin le había enviado. Justo ahora Taeko se estaba tomando tiempo para observar Sakura.

Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, su pecho subiendo y cayendo con su respiración. Una manta gris clara estaba cubriéndola, guardando su calidez. Mientras Tomoyo estaba sosteniendo una de sus manos, la otra estaba descansando al lado de ella. Su pelo estaba absolutamente aseado, gracias al cuidado de Tomoyo.

"Parece aun más pálida y débil hoy," Taeko se susurró a sí mismo, pero Meiling lo oyó.

"Lo sé…" dijo ella. Taeko se volvió a ella.

"¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo, fuera?" Meiling encontró eso muy extraño, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

"Claro," dijo ella. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Taeko miró a Yamazaki, silenciosamente poniéndolo al cargo de cuidar de ambas 'Ying Fa' y Tomoyo. Yamazaki cabeceó ligeramente, inadvertido por Tomoyo.

"Meiling," Taeko dijo inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta. "Pienso que debes buscar a Li."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque vamos días tarde. Escucha, sé que este no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre esto, pero se suponía que ya estábamos en la Ciudad de Glanz."

"Lo sé, pero-"

"Debes hablar con él. Entiendo a Li. Está angustiado por Ying Fa. Éste es un momento duro para él, pero simplemente no puede rendirse ahora. Tiene miles de vidas de hombres en sus manos. Tiene su confianza. No puede decepcionarlos." Taeko bajó su tono cuando una enfermera pasó por ellos. "Él es el líder. Él no puede abandonar. Tienes que hablar con él."

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no haces tú eso?" Preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

"Él es tu primo y tu prometido. Él te escuchará."

"Obviamente no conoces muy bien a Li," dijo Meiling bajo su respiración. "Él no me escuchará."

"¡Tienes que intentarlo! ¡Tú eres la única que puede hablar con él! ¡Si decepciona a todos ahora, probablemente no creerán en la Resistencia nunca más, y esa es nuestra única oportunidad! Tienes que hacer esto, Meiling, porque-"

"¡Vale, vale! Lo intentaré, pero no prometp nada." Ella entró en el cuarto y regresó, poniéndose su capa.

"Él verá que tenemos razón. Solo tienes que hablar con él."

"Si él normalmente no me escucha, ¿por qué empezaría ahora?" Ella se quejó, ya caminando abajo el vestíbulo. "Solo estoy aceptando tan rápidamente porque no puedo soportar más los lloros de Daidouji…"

Li Syaoran estaba sentado en una rama alta de un árbol que estaba en la cima de la colina más alta que rodeaba al pequeño pueblo. De su posición sentada, podía ver a las personas caminando en las calles, ocupados con sus mandados.

Un fuerte viento sopló a través del árbol. Aunque era una agradable y pacífica mañana, los pensamientos de Syaoran eran cualquier cosa menos pacíficos. Durante días había estado sentado en esa rama todos los días, intentando tranquilizar su inestable espíritu, pero eso era imposible. Nada podría tranquilizarlo. No estaba oyendo las apaciguadoras palabras del viento, o el reconfortante cantar de los pájaros, ni incluso el pacífico cielo azul que podía verse en algunos huecos en las pesadas nubes que cubrían el cielo. No había nada que podría hacerlo sentirse mejor o que pudiera hacer que detuviera de culparse. Suspiró pesadamente, recordando la imagen de Sakura cuando la vio la última vez hace diez días, indefensamente tumbada en la cama del hospital. Cerró sus ojos. Todavía era duro creer que todo eso estaba pasando.

De repente Syaoran oyó algo: alguien estaba jadeando, agitándolo fuera de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo. Había alguien apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol, intentando coger su respiración de nuevo. Syaoran tembló, su corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente, esperando lo peor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó él. Meiling levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

"¡¡¡Allí estás!!! ¡He estado buscándote por todos lados!" ella sonrió un poco, feliz. "¡Finalmente! Después de buscarte durante casi dos horas, estaba empezando a pensar que habías desaparecido o algo."

"¿Por qué estabas buscándome?" Preguntó sonando muy molesto.

"Yo… vine a hablar contigo," dijo ella, subiendo al árbol fácilmente y sentándose al lado de Syaoran en la rama. "Taeko me lo pidió."

"¿Qué es?"

"Mmmm… Taeko y… yo - nosotros pensamos que debemos ir yendo a Glanz."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, hemos estado aquí por más de una semana. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí, y creo que para ir de la Ciudad de Glanz desde aquí, nos tomará diez días por lo menos. Eso si vamos rápidamente."

"¡Meiling, no puedo creer mis oídos! ¡¿Quieres que salgamos ahora?!" Syaoran la miró incrédulo.

"Creo que es lo mejor para hacer…" Ella miró hacia abajo mientras Syaoran abrió la boca por ella.

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser insensible, Meiling?! En este mismo momento, Sakura está-"

"Sé eso. Yo acabo de pasar la noche entera cuidando de ella con Tomoyo…"

" …muriendo!" Syaoran completó como si no hubiera escuchado a Meiling en su último comentario.

"¡Entiendo eso, Syaoran! ¡No obstante, tú simplemente no puedes rendirte ahora! De lo que oí de otros, porque tú nunca me dices nada, estás preparando un ataque masivo en la Ciudad de Glanz. ¡Syaoran, el quinto centésimo aniversario celebrando la conquista de Wunder por los Verborgens empieza dentro de un mes! ¡Diez días para llegar allí, veinte para preparar a los rebeldes... ¡Syaoran, no tenemos tiempo que perder!"

"¡Entonces ve tú, Meiling! ¡Te destinaré a ti o a Taeko para tomar mi lugar y poder iros!" dijo exasperado.

"¡Sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer eso! No tienes el poder para hacer eso. Fuiste escogido por los ancianos y sólo ellos pueden librarte de la responsabilidad."

"No iré," murmuró él, pero Meiling lo escuchó.

"¡Syaoran, no fue culpa tuya! ¡Debes entender eso! ¡No había nada que pudieras hacer!"

"No, Meiling. Ella se puso en peligro por mí, debido a las cosas que le dije."

"¡Syaoran-!"

"¡No hay nada que me puedas decir que pueda cambiar mi opinión." _¡Voy a demostrar que estás equivocado! _**Syaoran cerró sus ojos.**

"¿Qué te está pasando, Syaoran? Nunca te he visto así antes," susurró Meiling. "Nunca te he visto actuar tan irresponsablemente."

"¡No estoy siendo irresponsable!" Syaoran terminó de golpe, saltando del árbol. "¡Es todo por mi culpa! ¡¿No lo ves, Meiling?! ¡Ella está muriendo y yo soy quien debe ser culpado! Ella quiso ayudarme, pero más importante, ella quiso demostrarme que puede cuidar de sí misma. ¡Si no fuera por mí, y las estúpidas cosas que dije, esto no estaría pasando! ¡No voy a dejarla ahora!"

Meiling también saltó del árbol. Ella frunció el entrecejo, cansada de esa discusión. "¡Mira, Syaoran! ¡Ella es la hermana de Kinomoto Touya! ¡Él es tu enemigo, Syaoran! ¡Es su culpa que nuestro tío muriese hace casi tres años! ¡Fue la culpa de Kinomoto! ¡Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por su hermana?!"

"¡Yo solo lo hago, Meiling! ¡Y eso es todo lo que necesito saber!"

"Debo decir, Syaoran, que has cambiado mucho en éstos últimos tres meses desde que la conociste. ¡No le creería si alguien me dijera que Li Syaoran estaba protegiendo a la hermana de su enemigo! La respetas. Te preocupas por ella. ¡Una chica! ¡Una chica que conociste hace sólo tres meses! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! No me importa si piensas que ella es uno de los héroes de la profecía o cualquier cosa que dices que ella sea. ¡Ella sigue siendo una Kinomoto! ¡Y en ella no se puede confiarse todavía!" Le gritó ella y esperó por la contestación, pero Syaoran solo estaba de pie allí delante de ella.

"No dejaré a Sakura," dijo simplemente, apartándose de ella.

"Ya veo. Bien, Syaoran, creo que debes empezar a pensar en cuales son tus prioridades después de todo. ¿Qué es más importante: la Resistencia o Sakura Kinomoto?" Dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a bajar la colina. ¡Qué frustrante podía ser Syaoran cuando quería!

Miró a Meiling bajar despacio la colina. La siguió con los ojos hasta que la perdió de vista. Solo entonces, se sentó de nuevo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

"Mis prioridades…" susurró.

#* #* #* #

Los días fueron pasando, uno tras otro. Cada día era peor que el anterior. Cada hora era más insoportable. Cada minuto era una tortura. Mirar a Sakura cada día viendo debilitarse más, aun más pálida, aún más vulnerable, era tan profundamente doloroso. Los doctores entraban al cuarto para examinarla todos los días, y todos los días agitaban ligeramente sus cabezas al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella era tan joven y bonita. ¿Por qué algo así tenía que pasarle a ella?

La gente del pueblo se había acostumbrado a ver todos los días a Yamazaki, Taeko y Meiling de arriba a abajo en la calle principal. De la casa de Zemin al hospital y de vuelta, cada uno de los días. De vez en cuando cogían vista de Tomoyo caminando por la calle miserablemente a la casa de Zemin para tomar un descanso cuando ya no podía aguantar más. Sin embargo, ella sólo haría eso después de que sus tres amigos la hubieran obligado. Se negaba a dejar a Sakura. Quería estar allí todo el tiempo, cuidar de ella, mirarla, intentar despertarla con sus canciones y hablando con ella. Nada estaba funcionando. Sakura no mostró ninguna señal de escuchar nada a su alrededor.

El pobre pequeño Kero, el guardián, tuvo que fingir ser un muñeco durante dos semanas. Siempre estaba al lado de Sakura. De vez en cuando, cuando Tomoyo no estaba mirando, él cogía algo de la comida que Zemin le había enviado a ella y comía muy deprisa antes de que pudiera verlo. Eso era muy difícil, ya que Tomoyo siempre estaba cerca. Ella empezaba a preguntarse cómo podía su comida desaparecer así, pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar profundamente en el asunto. Kero estaba enfadado con Li. ¿Dónde estaba ese mocoso? ¡Él debería estar allí! Él debería estar allí, al lado de Sakura, cogiendo su mano como Tomoyo estaba haciendo. ¡Él debería estar hablando con ella, intentando mantenerla con ellos! ¡Ella estaba marchándose y ese gaki no estaba haciendo nada contra ello! Él nunca había odiado a Syaoran tanto como en los últimos días. Y más aun hoy, el decimocuarto día que Sakura estaba en coma. Kero había aprendido una cosa sobre este veneno de Clow Reed cientos de años antes de que eses pocas personas lo supieran. Li obviamente no. El Sueño Oscuro da muchos sueños a la persona. Si la persona sobrevive, no recordará ninguno de ellos. Pero hay un sueño que la persona puede recordar perfectamente, _si_ sobrevive. Es el último sueño. Es el sueño que decidirá si la persona vivirá o morirá. Todo depende de una opción: ¿ella quiere quedarse… o no? ¿Ella prefiere el mundo del sueño o el mundo real? Syaoran no sabía eso. Él tampoco sabía que ese sueño probablemente empezaría a desplegarse ante los ojos de Sakura esa tarde, alrededor de la hora en que fue envenenada hace catorce días.

Kero apenas podía seguir quedándose solo tumbado al lado de Sakura pensando eso. No. ¡No podía acabar así! ¡Él tenía que hacer algo! Pero entonces de nuevo, no podía mover. Tomoyo estaba justo al lado de él, hablando con Sakura.

__

Si dejas que muera, Li Syaoran…** pensó Kero. **_¡Tendrás que vértelas conmigo! ¡¿Por qué no estás aquí?! ¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué estás haciendo que no puedes estar aquí?!?!?!_

El guardián no sabía nada de lo que le estaba pasando al líder de la Resistencia. Nadie lo sabías. Desde la discusión que había tenido hace días con Meiling, le estaban viendo incluso menos que antes. Él podría aparecer muy raramente durante el día, normalmente sólo para preguntarles a los doctores por el estado de 'Ying Fa', siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta: ella estaba estable.

Poco sabía el cariñoso y amarillo guardián de cuánto Syaoran deseaba poder estar allí a su lado, cuánto deseaba poder solo deshacer todo lo que había hecho. Nunca había sentido tantos remordimientos en toda su vida. Estaba comiéndolo por dentro, despacio y dolorosamente. Intentó creer que no fue su culpa, pero fue en vano. Era imposible para él no culparse. Quería verla, pero no tenía el valor. Solo el pensamiento de verla tan desvalida, Tomoyo llorando por su amiga… no, él no podría aguantar eso. Lo enfermaba pensar qué cobarde era él realmente.

Como todos los días anteriores, Syaoran Li se despertó temprano esa mañana. Sobre las siete y treinta, estaba ya en la cima de la colina más alta, sentado bajo un árbol. Poco había dormido esa noche, o cualquiera de las noches en las últimas dos semanas. Estaba cansado y solo quería dormir, pero no quería estar donde Zemin cuando sus ruidosos amigos despertaran por la mañana. Él no quería oírlos, hablando sobre Sakura, hablando sobre él… Él quería estar solo.

Este era el decimocuarto día desde que Sakura fue envenenada. Era el fin del undécimo mes de los cuatrocientos noventa y nueve años desde que los Verborgens empezaron a gobernar sobre el mundo. Éste era un día muy importante. Dependiendo de lo que pasaría ese día, el Imperio de Verborgen se caería o se volvería aún más fuerte, en el futuro. Entonces nada, ni nadie los detendría. El futuro estaba en las manos de una joven mujer. Era su opción.

En ese día, Syaoran había decidido despertarse aun más temprano para ir a sentarse bajo el árbol. Había olvidado la importancia de ese día. Durante horas, solo se sentó allí, mirando fijamente a nada. El día estaba desplegándose ante sus ojos, pero no vio nada. Había pensado tanto sobre tantas cosas en los últimos días que estaba cansado de pensar. Él solo se sentó ahí sintiendo una pesadez en su corazón así como él solo estaba sosteniendo la llave de Sakura en su mano. Alrededor del principio de la tarde, él se durmió bajo el árbol, escuchando tronar en la distancia. Ese día llovería.

"¡Daidouji, no puedes dejar de comer simplemente!" Meiling estaba gritando en el cuarto. Ella estaba sosteniendo un plato con sopa y una cuchara en sus manos, mientras caminaba hacia Tomoyo. "¡Te diré algo, has estado actuando como una niña!"

"No tengo hambre, eso es todo," dijo Tomoyo.

"Escúchame muy cuidadosamente, Daidouji." Meiling puso el plato sobre la mesa, caminando más cerca de Tomoyo quien fue acorralada contra la pared. Ella _realmente_ estaba intentando escapar de Meiling. "De verdad no me importa si no quieres dormir, si no quieres descansar, si no quieres salir del cuarto durante un minuto, si no quieres comer. Todo lo que sé es que harás todas esas cosas. ¡Dormirás, descansarás, saldrás, y seguramente comerás! O sino vas a terminar en otro cuarto de este hospital, y realmente no quiero cuidar de otra chica. La bella durmiente aquí ya está dándome muchos problemas."

"Pero yo-"

"No quiero oírlo. ¿Realmente piensas que tu amiga estaría contenta viéndote así? ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces miserable! ¿Puedes imaginar cómo se sentirá Kinomoto cuándo despierte y te ve así? Ella sentirá que te negaste a comer por ella." Últimamente Meiling había estado hablando con Tomoyo como si la muchacha tuviera cinco o seis años. Era la única manera.

Muy contra su voluntad, Tomoyo se sentó una vez más en su silla mientras Meiling sonreía un poco por su propia inteligencia, trayendo la sopa a Tomoyo. Las dos muchachas estuvieron durante mucho tiempo calladas, mientras Tomoyo estaba comiendo lentamente. Los ojos de Meiling cayeron una vez más sobre ese oso de peluche al lado de Sakura. Siempre estaba allí. Syaoran había pedido que no quitaran el oso amarillo, pero… ¿por qué? Ese oso de peluche se veía algo raro.

Kero casi estaba temblando de miedo, sintiendo la cálida y fiera mirada de Meiling en él. Él sabía que ella no podía sentirlo como un ser mágico, porque ella no poseía ninguna magia. Por lo que él había deducido hasta ahora. Pero aún así… daba miedo. Sobre todo cuando estaba mirándole así. Era sumamente incómodo.

Para alivio de Kero, alguien golpeó en la puerta y Meiling fue a ver. Eran de nuevo Taeko y Yamazaki.

"Vamos a tener un poco de lluvia," Dijo Yamazaki cuando entró en el cuarto.

"Sí. Una tormenta está viniendo. Las negras y pesadas nubes están viniendo hasta nosotros. Va a ser una muy fea," Dijo Taeko.

"Genial," Gimoteó Meiling. "Otra cosa por la que preocuparme. Este tejado gotea cada vez que llueve…"

"Bien, Meiling Li. Creo que ya puedes empezar a buscar los cubos entonces," Dijo Taeko festivamente. Tomoyo solo estaba mirándolos. Se puso de pie y vertió agua en un vaso.

"O algo más grande. Creo que llueve más dentro de este cuarto que fuera," Yamazaki se rió calladamente. Meiling estaba a punto de darles una buena respuesta, pero de repente ellos oyeron algo romperse. Ellos miraron a Tomoyo. Ella estaba de pie en medio del cuarto con una expresión aterrada. Su vaso estaba estrellado en el suelo y el agua empezó a resbalar siguiendo los pequeños huecos entre los tablones. Todos fueron callados.

"¿Daidouji? ¿Qué pasó?" Meiling preguntó, pero no hubo ninguna contestación. Ella caminó más cerca de Tomoyo. "¿Tomoyo…?"

Los labios de la muchacha se movieron pero ningún sonido vino de ellos. Yamazaki y Taeko se acercaron.

"¿Te sientes bien, Daidouji?" Preguntó Yamazaki.

"E-e-ella…" la mano de Tomoyo estaba temblando así como estaba apuntando a Sakura.

"¿Ying Fa? ¿Qué con ella?" Preguntó Taeko.

"Yo-yo v-vi e-e-lla… E-ella p-par-ó de r-res-pir-rar," Tartamudeó Tomoyo. Inmediatamente Meiling corrió más cerca de Sakura. Se apoyó sobre la chica intentando oírla respirar. Los dos hombres sostuvieron sus respiraciones cuando Meiling verificaba las señales vitales de Sakura. Ella los miró con los ojos desorbitados. Entendieron su mirada inmediatamente. Yamazaki corrió fuera del cuarto.

"¡Doctor! ¡Enfermera! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!"

"¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran!" Li Syaoran abrió sus ojos perezosamente. Al principio todo estaba borroso así que pestañeó unas veces para ver bien. Había oído a alguien llamarle, pero no estaba viendo a nadie. Ahora estaba desconcertado. "¡Syaoran!" Alguien llamó. Serenamente se puso de pie y vio que Meiling estaba corriendo colina arriba.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Meiling?" Preguntó él. ¿Ella había venido a molestarlo una vez más? Él realmente no quería discutir con ella, no ahora. Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió corriendo hasta finalmente alcanzar la cima de la colina. "Escucha, Meiling, si vienes aquí a…" Syaoran perdió las palabras. Solo entonces vio la cara de Meiling. Tenía una expresión triste y su cara estaba húmeda. La miró fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de preguntar: "¿Q-qué pasó?"

"S-Syaoran…" Ella dejó de hablar. Algo malo había pasado.

"¿Qué Meiling?" preguntó él urgentemente.

"Es-es Ki-nomoto". Syaoran sintió al instante la sangre desaparecer de su cara, una sensación fría en su estómago… miedo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Preguntó él rápidamente. Meiling no contestó. Ella parecía asustada de responder. Syaoran cogió su cara, obligándola a que mirara directo en sus ojos. "¿Qué le pasó a Sakura, Meiling? ¡Dímelo, por favor!"

"Syaoran…" Meiling cerró sus ojos. Esto era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer. "Lo siento…" susurró ella y fue en ese momento que lo supo… Él sabía que había…

"¿M-Meiling?"

"E-ella nos dejó…" Syaoran dejó ir a Meiling. "Ella se marchó." Por un momento Syaoran solo podía mirarla fijamente. Meiling solo lo miraba esperando ver su reacción. Él pestañeó. No. No podía ser. Eso no podía pasar. No podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía. Él solo siguió mirando fijamente a Meiling en completo estado de shock. Meiling se acercó a él y sostuvo su mano. "Vamos, Syaoran. V-ámonos. El doctor quiere hablar conti-go." Syaoran dejó que le guiara.

Cuando Meiling estaba guiando a Syaoran por el vestíbulo del hospital, él podía sentir los ojos de todos en él. Al verlo, las enfermeras detenían cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo y lo miraban compasivamente.

"Pobre muchacha…"

"Tan joven…"

"Mírenlo," ellos susurraban y agitaban sus cabezas ligeramente. Syaoran levantó la vista para ver a Taeko de pie delante de la puerta, tristeza en su rostro. El doctor estaba hablando con él.

"Allí está él," Dijo Taeko viendo a Syaoran y a Meiling viniendo hacia ellos. El doctor se dio la vuelta.

"Li," Dijo el doctor. Suspiró antes de hablar. "Lo siento. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero ella no quiso quedarse. Su corazón solo se detuvo. No había nada que nadie pudiera hacer. Lo siento mucho por su hermana."

Syaoran oyó. Syaoran oyó cada palabra, pero no entendió nada. ¿Estaba realmente pasando eso? ¿Realmente Sakura había… muerto? El doctor todavía estaba hablando cuando Syaoran se apartó de él y abrió la puerta. Entró despacio; Taeko, el doctor y Meiling observándole.

Syaoran oyó sollozar inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta. Miró en el cuarto. Tomoyo estaba llorando en el hombro de Yamazaki. El muchacho estaba intentando tranquilizarla, pero era inútil. Ella no lo escuchaba, sólo podía llorar desesperadamente. Nada y nadie podría reconfortarla ahora.

Syaoran sostuvo su respiración así como volvía su atención a la muchacha tumbada en la cama. Tragó saliva. Podía ver una forma humana bajo la sábana blanca en la cama. Se detuvo por un momento. No podía ser… No podía ser Sakura tumbada allí. Caminó despacio a la cama, sin sentir todas las miradas en su espalda. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Syaoran respiró profundamente antes de tirar la sábana de encima de la cara de la persona. Él la miraba sin realmente verla. Entonces ajustó sus ojos y realmente fijó su mirada en ella.

"No…" susurró.

Tumbada en la cama estaba Sakura Kinomoto. Con su temblorosa mano, Syaoran tocó su cara. Ella ya no estaba cálida y su piel era pálida. Sus labios estaban secos y lo más doloroso… sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin abrirse nunca más. Syaoran no podía creerlo. Nunca vería de nuevo esos grandes, preciosos y chispeantes ojos esmeraldas. Nunca oiría su dulce voz cantando o riendo otra vez. Nunca más sentiría la dulce esencia de su cabello. Y nunca sostendría su cálida mano por segunda vez. Esos pensamientos lo asustaron.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…" murmuró. Sus amigos lo miraban tristemente. "Esto no puede estar pasando," repitió más fuerte. "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Gritó, cerrando sus ojos. "¡¡¡Noooooo!!!"

Syaoran abrió sus ojos, asustado y respirando pesadamente. Echó una mirada alrededor. Estaba sentado bajo el árbol en la colina.

"¿Qué pasó…?" Se preguntó, por un momento confundido. Solo después de preguntarse a sí mismo, oyó un fuerte trueno y la lluvia empezó a verterse encima de él, fuertemente. En unos segundo él estaba completamente mojado. "Era… era un sueño. Gracias a Dios, sólo un sueño…" Syaoran entendió que había dormido toda la tarde. Era el fin del día y era aun más oscuro de lo que estaría en ese momento debido a las pesadas nubes de lluvia de encima.

Syaoran se puso de pie. La lluvia estaba volviéndose más pesada. Lo mejor para él era encontrar resguardo.

__

Ese sueño fue tan espantoso. Mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido que no puedo respirar. ¡He estado teniendo sueños así desde hace días y se sienten tan reales! Siento como si estuvieran pasando. Es tan terrible. Incluso cuando me despierto el sentimiento continúa. Estoy… asustado. Odio esto. Nunca sentí algo como esto antes.** Syaoran continuó andando, enterrado en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera sabía donde iba. **_Meiling dijo que he cambiado y supongo que tiene razón. Nunca me ha afectado así nadie. La mayoría de mis parientes murieron, muchos amigos míos… todos ellos murieron por la Resistencia. Y ninguna vez sentí lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Es casi doloroso. Es doloroso. Quizá porque es todo mi culpa..._

Después de algún tiempo Syaoran finalmente reconoció los alrededores. Estaba delante del hospital. Cómo había llegado allí, no lo sabía. Solo lo hizo.

__

También puedo entrar y preguntarles cómo está ella.** Syaoran entró en el edificio. La enfermera en la recepción lo observó atentamente. El doctor de Sakura vio a Syaoran entrar en el hospital y fue a hablar con él. El joven hombre preguntó cómo estaba ella para solo recibir la misma respuesta: ella estaba estable. La lluvia continuaba cayendo fuerte fuera. Decidió simplemente ir a sentarse en el cuarto de espera. Él estaba calado hasta los huesos y ciertamente mojaría la silla en la que iba a sentarse, pero las enfermeras no lo molestarían. Los rumores en el hospital eran que su hermana no sobreviviría otro día. Era mejor dejarlo solo.**

Entretanto, en el cuarto de Sakura, Tomoyo estaba tirando las mantas encima de su amiga y cerrando las cortinas. Estaba volviéndose frío debido a la lluvia. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero ella encendió una vela para iluminarlo un poco. Tomoyo iba a sentarse de nuevo al lado de su amiga cuando ella vio que estaba empezando a gotear dentro del cuarto. Ella suspiró y fue a hablar con la enfermera en la recepción, desde que ella no vio a cualquier otra enfermera que pasa.

"Enfermera, voy a necesitar un cubo porque está lloviendo y…" Tomoyo perdió sus palabras al pasar por la sala de espera. Vio a Syaoran sentado allí con los ojos distantes. Lo miró compasivamente. Él también estaba sufriendo, como ella podía ver. Parecía cansado y triste. Ella caminó despacio hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Él pareció no notar que ella estaba allí pero entonces preguntó:

"¿Cómo está ella, Daidouji?" él ya le había preguntado al doctor, pero quiso tener noticias de ella.

"El mismo estado," contestó ella tristemente. Syaoran cabeceó. Tomoyo miró su cara, intentando discernir lo que estaba pensando. "¿Por qué no quieres verla, Li?" Syaoran no dijo nada. "Sé que estás culpándote, pero no puedes hacer eso. No es su culpa."

"¿Entonces por qué me siento así?"

"Porque ella te gusta," Tomoyo dijo. Syaoran la miró sorprendido.

"Claro que me gusta. Hemos estado pretendiendo ser hermano y hermana por más de tres meses y-"

"Verdad," interrumpió Tomoyo. "Pero no es porque estéis pretendiendo ser hermanos. Es más que eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"He estado mirándote, Li. La manera que actúas cerca de Sakura, la manera que sacas lo mejor de ti para complacerla. Simplemente no puedes decirle 'no' a ella. Solo haces eso cuando es peligroso y sabes que ella puede salir herida, pero si es inonfesivo, harías lo que fuera que ella te preguntara. No creo que la quieras como un hermano. O como amigo."

"No lo entiendo."

"Sí, lo entiendes. Solo que no quieres admitirlo, ni incluso a ti mismo. Pero profundamente en el fondo, en tu corazón, sabes que es la verdad." Tomoyo se puso de pie. "Voy a regresar. Espero que descubras tus sentimientos pronto, Li, antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Ella lo dejó solo para buscar a la enfermera para conseguir un cubo. Syaoran solo se sentó allí, pensando. Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Había algo más, algo que él sabía pero su mente no. Algo que él sólo podría saber con su corazón y tenía que averiguar lo que era.

¿Por qué Sakura era tan importante para él? Sí, él sabía que ella significaba mucho más que una amiga. Quizá esos extraños sentimientos que estaban alzándose dentro de él tenían algo que ver con la profecía. Sí, eso era. Ella era la Maestra de Cards y él era su compañero. Era imposible no unirse de algún modo con ella, no sentir nada para ella.

__

Sí. Eso es por lo qué estoy sintiéndome así. Me preocupo por ella debido a la profecía. Si ella muere, nosotros perderemos. El mundo perderá. Todo nuestro trabajo será en vano. Estoy angustiado por ella porque es la Maestra de Cards. Nada más…… ¿Es esa realmente la razón? No se siente como ello. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué es todo siempre tan difícil? ¿Por qué me pongo tan confuso cerca de Sakura? ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué… ella… y no yo?

Syaoran sostuvo su cabeza. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundido como ahora.

#* #* #* # 

Nakagawa estaba corriendo por el largo corredor del palacio real en la Ciudad de Glanz. Pasó por algunos soldados que lo miraban extrañamente. Nunca habían visto al mago con tanta prisa. Parecía estar preocupado por algo. Nakagawa corrió abajo los escalones llegando a un oscuro y estrecho vestíbulo. Abrió la puerta del final con un fuerte golpe. Dos pares de ojos lo miraban. Nakagawa entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, mirando a los otros dos magos que estaban sentados en los sillones en medio de la pequeña biblioteca. Los dos estaban leyendo sus libros muy calladamente hasta que Nakagawa golpeó a través de la puerta.

"¿Cuál es el problema, mi amigo?" Aoki preguntó. "Parece apenado."

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy apenado!" empezó a ir de un lado a otro. "¡Y tú también debes!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Koizumi.

"¡¿'Por qué'?! ¡Yo te diré por qué! ¡Porque hoy es el decimocuarto día desde que envenenaste a la Maestra de Cards eso es todo!"

"¿Y...?" Koizumi apenas podía ver por qué su amigo estaba tan perturbado.

"¡¿Me estás bromeando?! Se supone que ella muere hoy, ¡¿lo olvidaste?! ¿Qué, si no lo hace? Ya le dijimos al emperador que habíamos terminado con ellos! ¡Deberíamos haber continuado buscándolos y cogerlos, para asegurarnos que estaban muertos! ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre tenemos que hacer las cosas a tu manera! ¡Si explotamos esta también, el emperador se enfadará con nosotros! ¡¡¡Quién sabe lo que podría hacernos!!!"

"Nakagawa, tranquilízate," dijo Aoki.

"Esa muchacha no va a sobrevivir" dijo Koizumi. "Hombres más grandes y más fuertes no sobrevivieron, ¿por qué lo habría ella? No tienes que preocuparte. Hoy la esperada Maestra de Cards morirá, y ya nada podrá detener a nuestra gente."

"¡Mejor que tengas razón, Koizumi!" dijo Nakagawa. "¡Porque son casi las seis en punto. El sueño está a punto de empezar!"

"Oh, sí, tienes razón," Aoki miró el reloj en la pared.

"Hoy es el día que el final se pondrá a esta estúpida profecía," sonrió perversamente Koizumi.

"Mejor que tengas razón," murmuró Nakagawa.

#* #* #* # 

"Ha empezado," se susurró Eriol a sí mismo, siguiendo a Touya liderar la vuelta a Glanz. _El futuro del mundo se decidirá ahora._

#* #* #* # 

Un caballo estaba galopando en el camino. En él, una preciosa mujer con la larga y brillante cabellera castaño rojiza y un físico delgado. Un viento frío estaba soplando en su dirección.

__

Algo está pasando,** podía sentirlo. **_La opción se hará y todavía estoy lejos del pueblo. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Espero que la joven Maestra de Cards escoja la opción correcta._

#* #* #* #

Tres amigos estaban de pie delante de la ventana, mirando la lluvia fluir.

"No podemos ir ahora al hospital. ¡Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte!" dijo Meiling.

"Sí…" Yamazaki solo dio la razón.

"Tendremos que dejar a Tomoyo sola allí esta noche. No hay ninguna manera de que podamos salir en esta lluvia," dijo Taeko.

"Sí…" una vez más Yamazaki solo dio la razón. Un silencio corto. "Eh, chicos sabíais que hace mucho tiempo-"

Taeko empujando un pañuelo en la boca de Yamazaki cortó su mentira. Meiling empezó a reír.

__ ****

#* #* #* #

__ ****

Tomoyo tomó lugar una vez más al lado de su mejor amiga. Podía oír la lluvia vertiéndose fuera, el trueno rugiendo, el fuerte viento soplar y el sonido de las gotas de agua que entraban en el cubo.

"Tú sabes, Sakura," ella empezó. "Solo vi a Li fuera. Está sentado en el cuarto de espera. Parece muy angustiado y triste. Deberías verlo. No parece el valeroso líder de la Resistencia que tanto oímos hablar. Él parece como… Syaoran." Tomoyo tiró las sábanas un poco más. "Él se preocupa mucho por ti. Intenta no mostrarlo, pero es imposible no verlo. Todos aquí en el hospital lo comentan. Dicen que él realmente te ama. Claro, ellos piensan que eres su hermana, pero eso no significa que estén equivocados."

Kero todavía estaba al lado de Sakura, oyendo a Tomoyo. Él había volado un poco alrededor del cuarto y comió los sobrantes que estaban en la bandeja cuando Tomoyo salió durante algún tiempo.

"Oí que Meiling y Taeko le pidieron que te dejase aquí porque se le requiere en Glanz. Él se negó. Está culpándose de todo esto. Sé que tú no aceptarías eso. Sé que no fue su culpa y tampoco tuya." Tomoyo miró atentamente la cara de su mejor amiga. "Sakura, tienes que despertar. No puedes morir, no ahora cuando finalmente encontraste a alguien que te entiende, quién está dispuesto a protegerte. Él haría lo que fuera por ti Sakura, lo sé. Tus sueños se harán realidad con el tiempo, estoy segura. He estado pidiéndote esto por días, por mí, pero no te despiertas. Entonces hazlo por Li, porque él te necesita. No puedes morir y dejarle que soporte el remordimiento para el resto de su vida. Despierta, Sakura," Tomoyo habló suavemente. Kero estaba teniendo un duro momento para quedarse inmóvil. El baka de Li simplemente estaba fuera y no entrando dentro.

__

¡Ese gaki tonto! ¡Tiene que venir aquí! ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¡El tiempo se está acabando! ¡Está empezando!** Pensó Kero urgentemente, sosteniéndose para no volar y coger a Li.**

__

Espero que descubras pronto tus sentimientos, Li, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.** Syaoran estaba sentado en una silla, mirando la tormenta fuera del hospital. Rayos estaban iluminando el cielo, así como el fuerte trueno los seguía. La lluvia continuaba cayendo pesadamente.**

__

Mis sentimientos… antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Qué siento por Sakura?** Se puso de pie. **_Durante los últimos tres meses, hemos estado en este increíble viaje para librar al mundo. Parece tan irreal, pero es la verdad. Ella es la Maestra de Cards, la descendiente de Maaya. Parece frágil pero por dentro esconde gran poder que nunca había visto antes._** Empezó a caminar despacio por el vestíbulo. **_Ella no es lo que esperarías de un Kinomoto. Ella es completamente diferente de su hermano, salvo la obstinación. En eso son iguales. Pero a diferencia de su hermano, ella se preocupa de los demás. Se preocupa auténticamente, prestando más atención a la seguridad de los demás que a la suya propia._

Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Así como el caballo galopaba, Syaoran seguía sus ojos en el dragón volando alto en el cielo. Vio cuando el monstruo aterrizó en medio del pueblo y empezó atacando a las personas. Alcanzó el pueblo y saltó fuera del caballo, llamando a su espada. Escaló una pared y saltó a un tejado de una casa. El dragón vino más cerca a la casa dónde él estaba en la cima. El animal no lo vio. Syaoran estaba a punto de saltar sobre el monstruo cuando vio a una niña pequeña llorando ruidosamente en medio de la calle. Estaba llorando tan ruidosamente que estaba llamando la atención del dragón.

"Tengo que sacarla de allí," se dijo Shaoran, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, otra persona corrió en medio de la calle y acunó a la muchacha en sus brazos. El dragón se enfadó y empezó a volar después de esa mujer. "¡Pero esa es… Ying Fa!"

El corazón de Syaoran dio un palpito y empezó a correr rápidamente en realización de que la persona que había acabado de salvar a la niña pequeña era Sakura y él empezó a correr detrás de ellos, saltando de tejado en tejado, siguiendo el paso de Sakura.

__

Oh, no… es un callejón sin salida,** pensó Syaoran, alcanzando vista del final de la calle antes de que Sakura pudiera. Él empezó a correr más rápidamente. Pronto Sakura fue acorralada entre el dragón y una pared. El dragón estaba viniendo hacia ella y Sakura abrazó a la niña aún más cerca de ella. Syaoran saltó sobre la pared y tiró un papel.**

"¡Señor del trueno! ¡Ven a mí!" La criatura voló lejos y Syaoran se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura con la boca abierta a él.

"¡¡¡Syaoran!!!"

"¿En horribles aprietos de nuevo?" Preguntó él, aunque lo que él quiso hacer era gritarla, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sakura simplemente había salvado la vida de esa pequeña chica y ella estaba bien. Eso era lo que importaba.

__

Ella es tan pura y afectuosa. Ella es tan inocente. Nunca quiere pensar mal de las personas. Para ella, todos tenemos un lado bueno. Solo sentir cerca su presencia… es como una bendición.** Syaoran se estremeció. **_No puedo sentir su presencia como hacía antes. Ella está débil… Y pensar que no sentiré esto nunca más… cuando ella muera. ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?! ¡Ella no va a morir! ¡No ahora! ¡No así! Yo- yo debo hacer algo. No sé que, pero no puedo permitir que Sakura muera. Debo hacer algo._

Syaoran empezó a correr por el vestíbulo. Un par de enfermeras lo miraron.

"¿Piensas que va a ver a su hermana?" Una murmuró.

"No lo sé… No la ha visto desde que le dijeron lo que tenía…" La otra contestó. Ellas continuaron mirándole, cuando Syaoran se detuvo delante de la puerta de Sakura. La miró fijamente durante un minuto entero. Pensó en simplemente darse la vuelta y regresar al cuarto de espera, pero decidió que no. No. Él no retrocedería esta vez. Estaba sorprendido por notar que su mano estaba temblando cuando la puso en el pomo de la puerta. Respiró profundamente y lentamente abrió la puerta.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, excepto por una sola vela que iluminaba en la mesa. El cuarto tenía un perfume dulce debido a las flores que estaban en un jarrón de la mesa, obviamente colocadas por Daidouji Tomoyo.

"¿Quién está ahí?" oyó Syaoran. Se volvió a mirar a Tomoyo. "¿Li?" Ella estaba sorprendida por verle de pie allí.

"Mmm, sí, soy yo". Syaoran entró en el cuarto. "¿Daidouji, por qué no sales para respirar un poco? Estoy seguro que has estado todo el día aquí."

Tomoyo estudió a Syaoran. Ella sonrió un poco, tristemente. Sabía que Syaoran quería estar solo en el cuarto. Finalmente había reunido el valor para venir a ver a Sakura. Así que, aunque no quisiera, Tomoyo estaba de acuerdo.

"Ok," dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. "Cuida de ella ahora. Iré a beber un poco de té y descansar un poco. Si necesitas algo, llámame." Syaoran cabeceó. Él caminó hacia la cama.

"Daidouji," le llamó él. 

"¿Sí?" ella se dio la vuelta cuándo casi estaba fuera de la puerta.

"Toma esto contigo," Dijo Syaoran, tomando a Kero por su cola y tirándolo a Tomoyo. ¡La bestia guardiana quería tanto estrangular a Syaoran! Pero él se controló. Estaba contento de que finalmente Syaoran hubiera venido a ver a Sakura. Además, él simplemente no podía empezar a dar gritos y volar delante de Tomoyo. Para ella, él era simplemente un juguete y él pretendía dejarlo de esa manera. Tomoyo cabeceó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Syaoran estaba de pie allí, mirando fijamente cerrarse la puerta. Despacio, se dio la vuelta y tomó lugar al lado de la cama. Solo entonces miró a Sakura, durmiendo en la cama.

"Oh, Dios mío…" Susurró él. Aunque el cuarto era oscuro, podía ver que ella estaba muy pálida. "Estás tan débil…" dijo él, sintiendo desaparecer su aura. La examinó durante mucho tiempo. Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado, gracias a Tomoyo. Sus manos estaban descansando a sus lados. "Eres tan bonita," susurró. Sentía que su cara se ponía caliente. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Sí, lo había hecho. Era innegable.

Examinó su cara estrechamente. Era doloroso ver sus ojos cerrados así, la parte que más amaba de ella eran sus ojos, las esmeraldas más bonitas que jamás había visto. Ellos contenían tanta inocencia, testamento y fuerza que cualquiera fácilmente podría perderse en sus ojos. Él recordó sobre la apuesta de hace unas semanas. Durante largos minutos, habían estado mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Syaoran todavía podía tener ese sentimiento maravilloso que había sentido ese día. Era como si el mundo fuera perfecto, sin preocupaciones y sin pesadas responsabilidades. Syaoran recordó que ese fue el día que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el único pensamiento en su mente no era la Resistencia. En esos minutos juntos, él había olvidado todo sobre la Resistencia. Nadie tuvo ese efecto en él. Nadie, excepto Sakura. Siguió mirando fijamente su rostro inanimado así como sus pensamientos continuaban perturbándolo.

Los pájaros están cantando alegremente así como el viento sopla a través de los árboles, trayendo al cuarto el aroma dulce de flores de cerezo. La muchacha en la cama se mueve. Eso se siente tan bien. Pero entonces se sienta rápidamente. Sostiene su cabeza, un poco mareada. Echa una mirada alrededor de ella sorprendida. No puede creer que esté de regreso en ese cuarto. Su cara muestra desilusión y tristeza. Se pone de pie y pasea pasando por la ventana, pero entonces se da la vuelta despacio y mira fuera. La escena es diferente. En lugar de una plantación, ve un campo grande cubierto con flores amarillas, rosas, blancas y azules.

Camina al espejo y se examina. Entonces nota: algo faltaba. Sus ojos se ensancharon pensando en lo que había desaparecido. Ella rápidamente se pone sus sandalias y corre fuera del cuarto.

__

No entiendo lo que me está pasando,** pensaba Syaoran.**_ ¿Cómo puedes enredarme tanto? ¿Por qué es tan doloroso verte así? Sigo intentando convencerme de que es debido a la profecía, o porque es todo culpa mía… pero la verdad es, que sé que ésa no es la única razón. Hay algo más. Daidouji me dijo que tengo que buscar la respuesta en mi corazón, que en lo profundo encontraré la respuesta. Solamente no quiero admitirlo._** Llevó sus dedos a través de su suave pelo.**_ ¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando, Sakura? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele? Y lo que está volviéndome loco es el hecho de que no sé por qué estoy sintiéndome así._

****

La memoria de su sueño vino a su mente. De algún modo, él no podía imaginarse su vida sin Sakura. No podría ir bien. ¿No verla nunca de nuevo? ¿Nunca oír su risa y su cantar de nuevo en la vida? No. Él no podía tener eso.

Un trueno fuerte rugió cuando Syaoran finalmente empezó a entender. Finalmente estaba empezando a entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

Él había perdido a parientes y a amigos antes, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con lo que sintió cuando los perdió. Era algo diferente. Algo que no esperaba… Algo que en sus casi dieciocho años de vida nunca había sentido antes y parecía haberle pegado con todas sus fuerzas. Como una flecha en su espalda, entrando directamente en su corazón. ¡Eso era! ¡Ese dolor! El dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, observando a la muchacha durmiendo delante de él. El dolor que había estado sintiendo desde la noche en que cometió el error más grande de su vida… el dolor que por días le impidieron entrar en ese cuarto. Era el dolor del miedo. ¿Pero miedo de qué? _De… perderla_**, se contestó a sí mismo.**

__ ****

"¿Mi- mi madre?" La muchacha tartamudeó.

"La recuerdas. Ojos esmeraldas, pelo bajo la cintura…"

"Vamos, Sakura," llamó su amiga. Tomoyo cerró la puerta.

"¿Tomoyo, por qué me estás llamando por mi nombre delante de mi padre y especialmente de mi hermano?"

"Yo siempre te llamé por tu nombre delante de ellos… Estos sueños tuyos siempre consiguen confundirte todo."

"No, Tomoyo, no era un sueño. ¡Estoy segura que no era! ¡Era demasiado real para serlo! Pero todo es tan diferente. No sé… yo ya no sé…"

"Sakura, olvídate de eso. Tu madre quiere verte. Ella fue por ese camino. Dijo que estaría esperando bajo el gran árbol de flores de cerezo." Sakura bajó los escalones, pero antes de continuar, se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

"¿Era realmente sólo un sueño? ¿Realmente no estabas allí conmigo?"

"Sólo un sueño, Sakura…"

"¿S-Sakura?" Syaoran tartamudeó sintiendo el aura de Sakura volverse aun más débil. Ella estaba empezando a irse. "No te atrevas, Sakura Kinomoto. No ahora. Yo… yo estoy empezando a entender lo que siento por ti. ¡Sakura yo… lo siento tanto! Siento tanto las cosas que te dije. Sé que te herí, pero por favor perdóname. No quise decir una palabra de ello. Simplemente estaba asustado… como lo estoy ahora."

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y tomó su mano, apretando lo más fuerte que se atrevía en su condición. Su piel era suave bajo sus dedos y frotó la mano de ella para calentar su mano fría.

__

No creo que tenga idea de lo que me hizo. Haría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar ahora mismo, por ser yo el que estuviera tumbado en esa cama en lugar de ella. Conozco a Sakura hace sólo tres meses, y pese a este corto periodo, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella nunca más. No puedo imaginar despertándome sabiendo que ella ya no estará cerca nunca más. No podría soportar eso. Nunca pensé que alguien me afectaría tanto. Daidouji dijo que no me preocupo por ella como con una hermana, tampoco como con una amiga. ¡Y finalmente ahora empiezo a comprender… finalmente sé lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡Finalmente lo comprendo!

Un relámpago golpeó un árbol al lado del hospital, enciendo un fuego. Todos corrieron a las ventanas a ver, todos excepto Syaoran. Él acarició la cara de Sakura mientras todavía sostenía su mano.

"Lo sé ahora, Sakura. Lo comprendí. Todo este tiempo lo supe, solamente no quise admitirlo. Sakura, lo que siento por ti es diferente de lo que siento por una hermana. Aunque hemos estado pretendiendo ser hermanos, nunca pensé en ti de esa manera. Al principio creí que me gustabas como amiga, pero eso ya no es verdad, lo que siento ahora es mucho más fuerte." Syaoran empezó a desesperarse. Podía sentir desaparecer la vida de su cuerpo. Ella estaba volviéndose más débil. Su pulso estaba reduciendo la velocidad. Estaba muriendo y Syaoran lo sabía. "S-Sakura…" dijo temblorosamente. "Sakura, por favor. No puedes hacerme esto. No ahora. Por favor. Te lo pido, no te rindas… te necesito. Nunca necesité a nadie. Nunca me permití sentir esto por nadie porque siempre acepté eso, como todos los anteriores líderes de la Resistencia, sólo viviría para la organización y para nuestro objetivo y estaba haciéndolo bien hasta que te conocí. Me mostraste todos los días con tu dulce pasión por la vida que puedo continuar luchando por mis propósitos sin perder el interés en la vida. Despertaste este sentimiento dentro de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía, no tan fuerte. No puedo perderte, Sakura, no de esta manera. Aceptaría perderte por otro. Todo lo que quiero es tu felicidad, con o sin mí en tu vida. Yo sería feliz sabiendo que estás contenta, pero no aceptaré perderte por la muerte. ¡Despiértate, Sakura!" Él sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiendo la desesperación tomar control de cada pensamiento coherente de su mente. "No sé lo que estás viendo delante de ti, Sakura, pero no es real. ¡Por favor, entiende eso! ¡No es real!"

"Te extrañé."

"¿T-tu lo hiciste?"

"Claro que lo hice. Dos semanas apartado de ti es como una eternidad." Sakura y Syaoran Li delante de ella, los ojos desorbitados. "Por eso es por lo qué regresé más temprano, sólo para sorprenderte."

"¿T-tú estuviste fuera…?" Preguntó ella, sin saber realmente qué decir.

"¡Ella ni notó ni siquiera mi ausencia! ¿Es esa toda la consideración que consigo por pensar en ti veinte cuatro horas al día, eh?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Yo… claro que sabía que estabas fuera! ¡Simplemente estaba… bromeando! ¡Je, je, je!" Rió ella nerviosamente.

"Te perdonaré. Pero sólo esta vez." Syaoran sonríe y pasa sus dedos a través de su pelo, una mirada amorosa en su rostro. Sakura está empezando a creer. Ella busca y le devuelve la sonrisa. Está contenta, está satisfecha. Él sigue mirando profundo en sus ojos así como sus manos bajan por su cintura, empezando a tirarla más cerca de él, muy despacio. Sakura empieza a ruborizarse, notando cuán cerca estaban acercándose. Pero algo llama su atención, una llamada que ella puede oír susurrando en el viento.

"Sakura, por favor… No puedes hacer esto… No ahora… Por favor… te lo pido, no te rindas…" Esa voz era… familiar. Y llevaba tanta preocupación y amor que sentía un escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo.

"Has-" Ella quiso preguntarle a Syaoran si él también lo había escuchado, pero no pudo. Él la había tirado lo bastante cerca para asaltarla besándola. Sakura fue tomada completamente desprevenida, pero sus ojos se cerraron cuando ella empezó a devolverle el beso dulcemente. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y estaba volviéndose difícil respirar. Syaoran la abrazó fuertemente así como Sakura movía sus manos a sus brazos y su cuello, enterrando sus manos en su suave pelo. Estaba confusa a por qué estaba contestándole, pero la verdad era que… le gustaba. Se sentía tan bien. Se sentía tan… real…

"¿Por qué estás ruborizándote, Sakura?" Él susurró después de romper el beso. Sakura estaba respirando pesadamente, mirándolo. "Pensé que habíamos terminado eso."

"Tú has terminado eso. Yo todavía me ruborizo cada vez que actúas así, ¿recuerdas?" Sakura pestañeó. Los falsos recuerdos falsos empezaron a aparecer en su memoria, cosas que nunca pasaron pero se sentían real para ella. Ella empezó a creer.

"Oh, sí. Eso es verdad." Se rió suavemente. "Supongo que tendré que sacar esa vergüenza de ti."

La lluvia estaba empezando a cesar. Tomoyo, mirando a través de la ventana en el cuarto de espera, se sorprendió por ver que las nubes eran sopladas lejos rápidamente y el cielo aparecía, cubierto con centelleantes estrellas.

Syaoran trajo su cabeza más cerca a la de Sakura, una sola lágrima corrió bajo su cara. Él acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares antes de susurrar en su oreja: "Te amo, Sakura. Más que nada y nadie. Más que a mi vida. Por favor, Sakura, no me dejes ahora. No podría continuar sin ti…" su voz se fue apagando así como la miraba fijamente. Ella era tan bonita… era imposible no enamorarse de ella. Realmente le hería ver sus ojos cerrados. Cuánto amaba esos ojos. Cuánto amaba todo de ella.

Agarrado por un sentimiento que no podía rechazar, por una necesidad que no podía negar, Syaoran despacio bajó su cabeza hacia la suya. Todavía estaba sosteniéndola, mirándola fijamente. Se detuvo al sentir su débil respiración en su cara. Su respiración era lenta y sus lánguidos labios rosas ligeramente apartados.

"Te amo…" susurró una vez más, antes de cerrar sus ojos y besar sus entreabiertos y complacientes labios. Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo cuando tocó sus suaves labios con los suyos. Un simple toque pero que significaba tanto. Para Syaoran, significó su derrota, porque durante años había negado a enamorarse y en tres meses se había quedado completamente prendado por ella. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos cerrados y rodó bajo la mejilla de Sakura. Él sentía que ella estaba muriendo. Ella estaba empezando a aceptar el sueño como una realidad y el momento en el que estuviera segura de eso, su corazón se detendría.

Lo que Syaoran no sabía era que para Sakura, aquel beso podía significar su salvación.

De repente Sakura se apartó de Syaoran. Ella lo miró extrañada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó desconcertado.

"Algo no está bien," le dijo ella. Inmediatamente un fuerte viento sopló a través del jardín. Sakura cerró sus ojos debido al polvo levantado por el viento. Abriéndolos de nuevo después de un par de minutos, Sakura notó que ella no estaba más en su jardín.

"¿S-Syaoran…?" Ella echó una mirada alrededor. Estaba en alguna otra parte, caminando en un campo de flores rosas. El cielo era azul, el sol brillaba en toda su magnificencia. Delante de ella, al final del campo, Sakura vio un bosque. Mirándola en la sombra de los bosques, estaba una mujer con largo cabello melado. "¡Eh!" Llamó Sakura. La mujer empezó a correr al bosque y Sakura la persiguió. "¡Espera! ¡Quiero saber donde estoy!"

Sakura estaba descalza y tenía que levantar su largo vestido blanco para correr. Nunca en su vida Sakura se había sentido tan confundida. ¡Un par de minutos atrás estaba en la propiedad de su padre y ahora estaba… no sabía donde!

"Espera, por favor…" Llamó Sakura, empezando a cansarse. Ella se detuvo en algún punto, cansada de correr. Solo entonces notó que estaba perdida, que no tenía idea de dónde vino. Sakura buscaba. Los altos árboles estaban alrededor de ella y allí podía ver muy poco del cielo. Increíblemente rápido, el día empezó a marchitarse y el sol empezó a ponerse. Vio el momento cuando la primera estrella apareció en el rosa, naranja y azul cielo. Un fresco viento sopló y las hojas amarillas empezaron a caerse alrededor de ella.

May it be and evening star

Shines down upon you

Sakura oyó una suave voz.

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

Ella se dio la vuelta intentando discernir de dónde estaba viniendo la melodía.

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home

Sakura salió de nuevo través de los árboles. Saltó encima de raíces y arroyos siguiendo la canción, pero parecía que la melodía estaba alrededor de ella.

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)

Believe end you will find your way

Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

****

Sakura sentía que le invadía la tristeza, oyendo las palabras de la canción. ¿Por qué eso sonaba tan triste? Quería decir algo. Algo muy importante.

May it be the shadow calls

will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

"Un viaje… para iluminar el día," repitió ella.

"Aquí," ella oyó un susurro. Sakura se volvió a su derecha. ¡Allí!

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come) 

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)

A promise lives whithin you now

****

Sakura se detuvo. Ella había alcanzado un claro en medio del bosque. Sentada en una piedra, estaba la mujer que había visto antes. La mujer estaba mirando el ocaso, cantando.

A promise lives whithin you now

La mujer se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Sakura. La adolescente se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Amo este momento del día…" susurró la mujer. "No es de día y no es de noche. Ves el sol, pero también la luna y las estrellas."

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Sabes quién soy," la mujer contestó simplemente.

"¿No fue… no fue todo sólo… un sueño?" Preguntó Sakura pero no hubo ninguna contestación. "Por favor contéstame… estoy perdida…" Sakura cerró sus ojos, una lágrima corrió bajo su cara.

"Sakura, yo no puedo decirte qué hacer. No es mi lugar. Debes encontrar la respuesta por ti misma, pero por favor Sakura, escoge la opción correcta. Profundamente en ti sabes cual es la verdad."

"Pero estoy desconcertada…"

"Sakura…" ella tomó su mano. "Para de pensar y siéntelo, siéntelo con tu corazón. Recuerda tu propósito, Sakura. Cree en la verdad… y encontrarás tu camino."

"La canción…"

"Debes escoger, Sakura. Nadie puede hacerlo por ti. Estás atrapada entre dos realidades: una es falsa. Escoge."

"Quieres decir…"

"Debes escoger, Sakura. ¿Quién eres? ¿Kinomoto Sakura, la heredero de la rica propiedad de tu padre y la prometida de Li? ¿O eres Kinomoto Sakura, la Maestra de Cards y la amada del Nuevo Líder?"

"¿Quién?"

"Escoge, Sakura," insistió la mujer. "¿Cuál de estos dos mundos es la realidad?"

Sakura hizo una pausa y empezó a contestar.

"Claro que soy-"

"¡No!" La mujer la interrumpió. "No pienses. Siente."

Sakura miró a la mujer extrañamente, pero decidió obedecerla. Ella cerró sus ojos y se concentró. "Siente," susurró ella. Las palabras de la canción continuaron repitiéndose en su mente.

"Una promesa vive…"

"… dentro de… mi…" Sakura completó abriendo sus ojos. La mujer sonrió brillantemente.

"¿Quién eres, Sakura?"

"Yo soy la Maestra de Cards," ella contestó resueltamente. "Uno de los héroes en la profecía de Maaya… tu profecía."

"Eso es correcto," contestó Maaya. Inmediatamente un fuerte viento sopló y Sakura empezó a sentirse mareada. Estaba a punto de despertarse.

"Gracias, Maaya," Dijo Sakura antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"De nada… mi niña."

# * # * # * # 

Syaoran sabía que ella estaba muriendo. Estaba sintiéndolo. Empezó a llorar calladamente y enterró su cara en el colchón, sosteniendo la mano de Sakura herméticamente. Estaba tan desesperado que no sintió la vuelta de sus poderes, vida entrando en su cuerpo, fuerza corriendo en sus venas.

Sakura abrió sus ojos. Todo era negro. Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de empezar a ver la luz débil de la vela en el cuarto. Empezó a distinguir formas, aunque su vista estaba bastante borrosa. Pestañeó un par de veces y pudo ver bien. Sakura echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto. No sabía donde estaba, pero se parecía al cuarto de un hospital.

Despacio empezó a sentarse. Syaoran alzó la cabeza con sorpresa. Sakura lo miró. Ella no lo había visto allí.

"¿Syaoran…?" Preguntó ella calladamente, con una cara cansada, pero estaba sonriendo. Syaoran la miró como si no pudiera creerlo. ¡Ella estaba… ella estaba viva! Él se sentó en la cama y la miró directa a sus ojos, intentando asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Era real. Sakura miró su mano sujetando la suya y ella frunció el entrecejo mirando a su cara. "¿Syaoran, estabas… llorando?"

Syaoran no la contestó. Tragando su orgullo, la tiró hacia él y la abrazó herméticamente. Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida, pero lo abrazó también. Syaoran enterró su cara en la curva de su cuello y respiró aliviado. Un escalofrío atravesó su espina sintiendo sus fuertes manos haciendo que se acercara más a él y su cálido respirar en su cuello.

"¿S-Syaoran?"

El joven la miró y le dio una de sus muy raras sonrisas. Una vez más, ella tembló. Su cara estaba alejada sólo unas pulgadas de la suya y la respiración de Sakura se estaba acelerando al mirar en sus ojos. Él acarició su cara.

"No te atrevas asustarme así de nuevo en la vida, ¿me oyes?" dijo él, y trayendo su cara un poco más cerca de la suya, él susurró: "Lo siento, Sakura. Por todas las cosas que te dije. No quise decir eso. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Por favor," suplicó él.

Sakura estaba sorprendida con sus acciones. Estaba ruborizándose como loca, mirándolo así como Syaoran continuaba mirándola fijamente, buscando una respuesta.

"Yo- yo te perdono, Syaoran," tartamudeó ella. Syaoran sonrió una vez más y la abrazó firmemente.

"Gracias," susurró él en su oreja. Sakura estaba temblando en sus brazos. Ésta era la realidad, estaba segura de ello, y nunca imaginaría que un día Li Syaoran actuaría así.

Syaoran puso su mano en su bolsillo, buscando algo. Él sacó dos cosas de él: la cadena con la llave de Clow y un pequeño paquete. Puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Entonces él tomó sus manos y puso el paquete en ellas. Entretanto, Sakura estaba ruborizándose tanto que estaba asombrada de que Syaoran no lo hubiera notado.

La puerta se abrió cuando sus ruidosos amigos estaban entrando en el cuarto.

"¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Es la verdad!" Le estaba diciendo Yamazaki a Taeko.

"Eso es ridículo, Yamazaki. Esa fue la peor mentira que nos has contado," dijo Meiling.

"Pero es-" Yamazaki empezaba a decir pero fue interrumpido por el chillido de Tomoyo.

"¡¡¡Está despierta!!!" Todos miraron a la cama dónde Syaoran estaba sentado sosteniendo la mano de Sakura y ella estaba mirándolo. Los dos esperados miraron a sus amigos. "¡Realmente estás despierta!"

"Sí…" Sakura contestó despacio. Syaoran apretó su mano un poco antes de ponerse de pie y dejarla. Sus amigos solo lo observaron saliendo del cuarto. Meiling miró fijamente a su primo cuando él estaba pasando por ella. Parecía satisfecho. Parecía feliz. Estaba sonriendo. Ella volvió sus ojos a Sakura que todavía estaba mirando a Syaoran saliendo. Él cerró la puerta detrás de él como todos empezaron a hacerle muchas preguntas a Sakura. Tomoyo estaba inmediatamente al cargo de la situación y empujó a todos fuera del cuarto, diciéndoles que llamaran al doctor y que no la dispararan tantas preguntas.

"¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés despierta! Los doctores dijeron que ibas a morir. ¡Estaba tan asustada!" Tomoyo abrazó a su mejor amiga. Sakura le devolvió el abrazo.

"También estoy contenta de estar viva," Rió Sakura. "Pero me pregunto que es lo que pasó exactamente…"

"Oh, yo te lo diré. Fuiste envenenada por esto…" A Tomoyo se le fue apagando la voz, cogiendo vista del pequeño paquete en la mano de Sakura. "¿Que es eso?"

"¿Eh?" Sakura miró a sus manos. "Oh, Syaoran solo me dio esto."

"¿Y a qué estás esperando? ¡Ábrelo!" Sakura cabeceó y empezó a desenvolverlo. Se quedó boqueabierta y sus ojos centellearon cuando vio lo que era. Ella había visto el ornamento para el pelo hace semanas cuando Syaoran estaba comprando los comestibles para el resto del viaje. Era el ornamento de cristal en forma de una flor florida.

__

¿Cómo supo…?** Pensó ella.**

"Debes gustarle mucho." Sakura levantó la mirada hacia su amiga. Tomoyo estaba sonriendo a sabiendas. "Realmente debes."

__

Continuará...

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Acabo de terminar el capítulo 13!!!!!!

¡Bien, en caso de que estén preguntándose (¡estoy segura de que lo están! ¡Ok, quizá no, pero sin embargo…), la canción cantada por Tomoyo es "Winter Light", por Linda Ronstadt de la película "The secret Garden"*. Y en cuanto a la segunda canción, cantada por Maaya, es de Enya "May it be", de la película "El Señor de Los Anillos - La Comunidad del Anillo". ¡¡¡Tengo las canciones!!!

¡Por favor díganme que les gustó este capítulo! Realmente pasé un duro momento escribiéndolo, pero gracias a una excelente corrección y pruebas de lectura resultó bien. ^_~

Estoy pensando en hacer una lista de envío… quién quiera ser advertido cuando suba, háganmelo saber en su review o me mandan un e-mail.

****

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

__

…KayJuli ^_~

*El título sería 'El jardín secreto' pero al no conocer esta película no sé realmente si sería el título correcto.

Ver mi BIO para más detalles. Notas para la traductora: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es


	14. El día después

__

Disclaimer: *Kero * Desgraciadamente Card Captor Sakura no pertenece a KayJuli. ¡Cuánto deseo que le perteneciera a ella! ¡Es una chica maravillosa! Escribiría sobre mí comiendo budín, comiendo mermelada, comiendo chocolate, comiendo malvavisco, comiendo... 

¿Estáis preparados chicos?

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

CAPÍTULO 14

****

Era media mañana y el sol estaba luciendo brillantemente en el cielo. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que después de la tormenta de ayer el día sería tan bonito? Todos en el pequeño pueblo parecían más felices que el día anterior. De hecho era una mañana maravillosa. La noticia se extendió a través del pueblo de la noche anterior a esa mañana, la joven en el hospital había despertado finalmente. Los doctores no podían creer a sus ojos. Estaban asombrados. Sus expectativas habían sido prácticamente inexistentes, considerando que una planta para la que no había ningún antídoto la había envenenado. Todos los lugareños estaban comentando el hecho.

Ajena a los rumores, una muchacha de mirada esmeralda estaba sentada en su cama tomando el desayuno. O intentándolo al menos.

"¡Vamos, abre la boca!" Dijo Tomoyo alegremente sosteniendo la cuchara.

"Tomoyo…" Gimoteó Sakura.

"¡Oh, no, señorita!" Tomoyo la llamó como si fuera una niña pequeña. "Comerás las gachas. Tienes que ponerte fuerte pronto para poder salir de este hospital. ¡Ahora, venga!"

"No es eso Tomoyo…" Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Tomoyo rápidamente, volviendo a poner la cuchara en el plato y examinándola para ver si Sakura tenía fiebre.

"Estoy bien, Tomoyo, ¿pero… no piensas que soy bastante mayor como para comer sola?" Sakura estaba mirando hacia la puerta. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para ver allí a tres jóvenes enfermeras, mirándolas fijamente con sonrisas en sus rostros. Tomoyo se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta.

"Ahora, chicas, apreciamos todo lo que han estado haciendo por nosotras, pero mi amiga aquí necesita descansar," dijo ella.

"Lo sabemos. Perdón. ¡Es solo que… ella se recuperó tan rápido!" dijo la enfermera más joven, una bonita mujer de veintiún años.

"Es como un milagro," respiró otra.

"Sí. Solo vinimos a desearle una rápida recuperación," dijo la tercera enfermera.

"Gracias," Sonrió Sakura. Las enfermeras le dijeron algo a Tomoyo sobre no dejar la ventana demasiado abierta debido al frío viento y regresaron a sus trabajos. "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que todos en este hospital me conocen?" Dijo Sakura, cuando Tomoyo cerró la puerta.

"Corrección: todos en _el pueblo_," Tomoyo se sentó al lado de Sakura.

"Hoee…" Dijo Sakura muy suavemente. Tomoyo alcanzó una vez más la cuchara.

"¡Ahora, abre la boca!" Empezó con una voz infantil.

"¡Tomoyo!"

"¡Solo estoy bromeando!" La muchacha se rió, dándole la cuchara a Sakura. La última alegremente empezó a comer las gachas y a beber el jugo de naranja que la habían traído. Tomoyo caminó a la ventana y tiró de las cortinas para dejar que se filtrase el cálido sol en el cuarto a través de las hojas de un árbol cercano. Abrió la ventana un poco e inmediatamente una brisa refrescante invadió el cuarto, trayendo con ella el aroma de la lluvia que había caído esa noche. Sakura suspiró alegremente.

"Es tan bueno saber que esto es real," dijo ella. Tomoyo se volvió a ella. "El sueño se sentía real, pero no como esto." Tomoyo permaneció cerca de la ventana, mirando atentamente a Sakura. Sakura miró a su amiga. "Mmm… ¿Tomoyo? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?"

"¿Tienes idea de lo angustiados que estábamos?" Preguntó Tomoyo. "Nos asustaste. Cuando el doctor nos dijo que no te despertarías..."

"Lamento todo esto, Tomoyo..."

"Sakura, no tienes que sentirte afligida. No fue tu culpa, solo pasó. ¿Cómo podías prever eso?"

"Si solo hubiera escuchado a Syaoran..."

"Quizá él no estaría aquí hoy. He estado viajando con vosotros durante sólo un mes, pero he notado que ese Li es bastante terco. Podría haberse matado ese día. Bueno que fueras tan terca como lo es él. Probablemente salvaste su vida. Entiendo por qué hiciste eso, pero nunca te habría perdonado si hubieras escogido el sueño en lugar de la realidad."

"Era tan real, Tomoyo..." Dijo Sakura, dejando la cuchara, abajo en el plato y mirando a su amiga. Ella hizo una pausa, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. "Y se sentía tan bien."

Tomoyo sonrió a sabiendas.

"Apuesto a que... Todos tus deseos se hicieron realidad... ¿Cómo pudiste escoger la realidad? ¿Cómo podías saberlo?"

"Todo estaba bien, hasta que algo ya no lo sentí correcto. Primero oí que alguien me llamaba y entonces algunos minutos después, sentí... no sé, como si yo no perteneciera a allí, como si estuviera equivocada. De repente estaba en medio de un campo cubierto con flores. Vi a una mujer y la seguí. Cuando la alcancé me dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión: ¿quién era yo realmente? Estaba a punto de dar la respuesta equivocada, cuando me dijo que no pensara, que sintiera. Y lo hice. Y supe finalmente quién era. Me desperté."

Tomoyo caminó hacia su mejor amiga y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Sé que te pregunté esto antes y no me contestaste, ¿pero... con qué estabas soñando?"

"Mmm... Yo-yo... al-go... b-bueno..." Tartamudeó Sakura nerviosamente.

"No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?" Tomoyo hizo una mueca. "¿Por qué no me lo dices, Sakura? Soy tu mejor amiga."

"Tomoyo, no me siento bastante cómoda como para hablar sobre eso ahora. Aún estoy desconcertada..."

"¿Desconcertada?"

"Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que todos mis deseos se harían reales en el sueño? ¿Qué todo lo que quería en la vida estaba en él?"

"Sí..."

"Bien, hay algo sobre mi sueño que... no entiendo. Si es uno de mis deseos, no lo sabía."

"¿Cuál es, Sakura? Por favor, dime..." Suplicó Tomoyo. Sakura miró directa a los ojos de su mejor amiga. Estaba escondiéndole demasiado a Tomoyo... Se sentía completamente culpable por no dejar que Tomoyo supiera todo lo que le había pasado y había decidido que no la podía esconder nada más. Después de todo, ellas eran las mejores amigas y habían crecido juntas, compartiendo sus secretos. ¿Por qué no decírselo? Sakura suspiró derrotada.

"Yo... yo soñé que-" La puerta se abrió de repente y alguien entró en el cuarto. Tomoyo no oyó abrir la puerta, tan absorta estaba ella, preparada para oír finalmente a Sakura decirle algo, pero Sakura dejó de hablar y pronto adquirió una interesante sombra de color rojo en ambas mejillas. Tomoyo pestañeó y miró encima de su hombro.

"Buenos días," dijo Syaoran. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! puedes entrar, Syaoran," Dijo Sakura, bastante aliviada de que hubiera llegado allí en tan oportuno momento.

"Bien," Dijo Syaoran, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tomoyo lo miró y luego miró de nuevo a Sakura. Ahí fue cuando ella entendió: cualquier cosa que estaba confundiendo a Sakura sobre su sueño, tenía que ver con Li Syaoran. "¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?"

"¡Absolutamente bien!" Dijo ella alegremente. Syaoran frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

"¿Estás segura?" Caminó más cerca y puso su mano en su frente. "Parece que tienes fiebre."

Sakura se ruborizó más aún. Tomoyo pestañeó y de repente sonrió, mirando la reacción de Sakura a su tacto.

"Yo-Yo estoy bien..." Contestó ella calladamente. Él miró directamente a sus ojos.

"Mejor que estés bien," dijo serio. "Acabo de hablar con el doctor y dijo que puede darte el alta ahora mismo si estás bien, pero si no lo estás, tendríamos que esperar otro par de días."

"¡No! De verdad, estoy bien. Quiero salir lo más pronto posible de este hospital, Syaoran," Dijo ella, pero comprendió que la expresión de Syaoran mostraba que estaba a punto de decir que necesitaba quedarse más. Sakura puso inmediatamente sus ojos de cachorro.

"Sakura..."

"Si me quedo más aquí, empezaré a sentirme _realmente_ enferma. Odio los hospitales... ¿Por favor? ¿Por fi?"

Syaoran suspiró.

"¿Estás segura de que podrás apañarte? No nos detendremos mucho durante los próximos diez días. Será muy cansado."

"Estoy segura. Ya os he retenido bastante. Estoy lista para salir," dijo ella.

"Vale..." Dijo Syaoran. No podía decirle que no a ella. "Pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga. Ningún paseo sola y cuando te diga que te quedes en alguna parte, te quedarás." Sakura asintió, tan obediente como un cachorro con su amo. Syaoran la miró pensativamente por un momento y entonces dijo: "Bien. Hablaré con el doctor. Él vendrá a chequearte y si piensa que estás bien, te dará el alta." Salió para encontrar al doctor. Las mejillas de Sakura volvieron gradualmente a su color normal.

"Tu sueño, Sakura..." Sakura notó finalmente que Tomoyo todavía estaba allí. "No sé lo que es, pero tiene algo que ver con Li." Sakura se ruborizó. "¡Lo sabía!" Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre ella con una mueca triunfante.

"Tomoyo, por favor. Yo... yo no sé... Déjame pensar sobre esto y cuando esté lista te diré todo, lo prometo. No me tomará mucho tiempo hasta que te diga qué está pasando."

"¿Realmente me lo prometes?"

"Sí."

Tomoyo sostuvo su dedo meñique y Sakura lo entrelazó con su dedo meñique. Las dos muchachas sonrieron.

#* #* #* # 

"Gracias por todo, Zemin-san."

"Está bien, muchacho. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar," le dijo el hombre a Syaoran. Zemin estaba de pie delante de su casa hablando con Syaoran, Taeko, Yamazaki y Meiling estaban detrás de ellos, llevando sus cosas. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir ahora? ¿No piensas que tu hermana debe descansar un poco más?"

"Ella insiste en salir hoy. Cuando ella quiere algo, nada puede detenerla," dijo Syaoran con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, ella es igual de terca que su hermano," rió Yamazaki. La mirada de Syaoran le hizo tragar cualquier otro comentario que había pensado hacer.

"Vale, pero si están cerca de nuestro pueblo y necesitan pasar la noche en alguna parte o algo, pueden contar conmigo."

"Gracias, Zemin-san. Recordaremos eso." Syaoran colgó la bolsa sobre su hombro. "Adiós."

Así como Zemin-san se despedía con la mano, ellos camiron calle abajo hacia el hospital. A través de una apertura en la bolsa de Syaoran, Kero miró todo. Había decidido que sería mejor para su interés quedarse cerca de Syaoran, desde ayer, cuando el muchacho había pedido a Tomoyo que se llevara a Kero con ella, se había quedado en la bolsa toda noche, hambriento, y sólo pudo conseguir salir esa mañana. Había empezado inmediatamente a buscar a Syaoran y había entrado en su bolsa. Allí estaba más seguro. Por lo menos Li lo alimentaría de vez en cuando.

"Syaoran, no tenemos ningún caballo... ¿Cuántos días piensas que nos tomará llegar a Glanz?" Preguntó Meiling.

"Si no nos detenemos mucho y perdemos tiempo, podremos llegar allí en catorce, quince días. Pero tendremos que caminar rápido."

"Li, ¿estás seguro de que Ying Fa podrá con esto? ¿No piensas que debemos esperar?" Preguntó Taeko.

"¿Y qué hay contigo, Taeko? Tú fuiste el que dijo que debíamos salir de aquí sin ella, ya que llegamos tan tarde," Dijo Syaoran irónicamente.

"Lo sé pero... ella está débil."

"Sí, Li. Ella todavía no está completamente recuperado," dijo Yamazaki.

"Ella quiere dejar el hospital hoy. No hay manera de detenerla." Meiling frunció el entrecejo. Ella sabía muy bien que Syaoran simplemente podría prohibirle a Kinomoto que saliera pero él no mostró ninguna intención de hacer eso. Estaba cediendo ante la muchacha en cada deseo, y eso estaba volviendo loca a Meiling. ¿Por qué era tan dócil cuándo se trataba de Sakura Kinomoto? Se detuvieron delante del hospital.

"Las llamaré," dijo Yamazaki, pero antes de que él se pudiera mover, las dos muchachas aparecieron por la puerta, el doctor estaba dando muchas instrucciones de último minuto a Sakura.

" ...Y tiene que tomar ese té tres veces por día. Tiene muchas vitaminas, le hará mejorar más rápido."

"Sí, doctor, entiendo," Dijo Sakura.

"No se preocupe. Yo me cuidaré personalmente de eso," aseguró Tomoyo al doctor.

"Sé que lo hará," sonrió el hombre. Miró a Syaoran y los otros de pie delante de ellos. "Guarde un ojo en esta muchacha. Si ella muestra cualquier señal de no estar bien, llévela inmediatamente a un hospital."

"Lo haremos, doctor." Syaoran caminó hacia ellas. Tomó las pertenencias de Sakura. "Yo llevaré esto, gracias," dijo antes de que ella pudiera protestar y pudiera agarrar su mano. Se volvió al doctor. "Agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho."

"Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, joven. Ahora tome a su hermana, y recuerde: ella debe tomar todas las medicinas que prescribí para ella."

"Lo hará," Syaoran tiró de Sakura suavemente con su mano detrás de ella, causando que se ruborizase como loca. Tomoyo intentó no reírse, pero la escena era demasiado mona para ella.

"Kawaii..." se dijo a sí misma.

Nadie notó a una mujer acechando en una callejuela cercana, mirando al pequeño grupo fijamente. Estaba sonriendo como si estuviera aliviada. 

"Está bien..." Se dijo a sí misma. _Si tomo ese atajo, podría conseguir adelantarlos y encontrármelos en el camino. El Nuevo Líder es demasiado desconfiado, pero desde que Eriol me dijo que fuera el resto del viaje con ellos, mejor voy._** Miró al grupo una vez más antes de desaparecer en la callejuela.**_ Estoy tan contenta de que la Maestra de Cards pudiera escoger la opción correcta._

****

#* #* #* # 

Estirada en la sombra de un alto árbol, Sakura sonrió cuando observó a sus amigos sentados un poco aparte de ella, en el césped, preparando el almuerzo.

"Por favor dime que sabes lo que estás haciendo," dijo Taeko ansiosamente así como Yamazaki tiraba calmadamente los ingredientes en una olla. La mirada asesina del muchacho habría marchitado a una flor.

"Puedo cocinar perfectamente bien," anunció, agregando pimienta a... cualquier cosa que fuera lo que estuviera preparando.

"¿Por qué no me siento muy seguro de esto?" vino el comentario sospechoso de Taeko cuando se maravilló de la generosa cantidad de pimienta que se estaba agregando al… brebaje.

"Tomoyo y Meiling no están diciendo nada. Ellas confían en mí, ¿ves?" Detrás de la espalda de Yamazaki, las muchachas estaban agitando sus cabezas negando y Taeko estalló en risa. Yamazaki se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero inmediatamente estaban sonriéndole angelicalmente.

"¿Cómo terminaste cocinando tú en todo caso?"

"Syaoran se cansó tanto de oírle alardear sobre lo buen cocinero que era, que le dijo a Yamazaki que hiciera el almuerzo," Dijo Meiling.

"Oh, sí, eso es correcto. Yo no habría hecho eso si fuera Li..." Dijo Taeko.

"Sí. Nuestra chica durmiente apenas se despertó y la última cosa que necesitamos es conseguir un envenenamiento de comida. Tendríamos que gastar otras dos semanas en un hospital," dijo ella en un tono aburrido.

"¡Eh!" Yamazaki les lanzó una mirada asesina. "¡No soy un mal cocinero! No sabíais que hace mucho tiempo, en la provincia de-"

"Yamazaki, en lugar de mentir, ¿por qué no pruebas un poco de tu comida?" Taeko llenó una cucharada de lo que Yamazaki estaba cocinando en la boca del ofendido cocinero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Taeko se rió. "Demasiada pimienta, ¿eh?"

Yamazaki tragó, pero con una todavía dolorosa expresión determinada. Una sonrisa vacilante apareció en su cara enrojecida. "¿Ves? No estaba malo," dijo resueltamente, vertiendo el agua despreocupadamente en una taza. "Realmente es bastante bueno."

"Quizá tienes razón, Yamazaki, pero solo para asegurarnos, haremos un pequeño experimento..." Taeko sonrió perversamente a Meiling. Ella entendió y dijo:

"Sí. Dejaremos algo de eso allí para los pájaros. Si ellos lo comen y no se mueren, podemos comer un poco." Tomoyo miró su burla juguetona divertida.

Sakura rió. Era tan bueno estar fuera del hospital, sentir todo, oír, reír, sabiendo que las cosas que estaba viendo eran reales. Todavía estaba un poco débil. Estaba cansándose con demasiada rapidez, lo notaba. Habían viajado durante sólo seis horas y ya estaba exhausta. Cosa buena que Syaoran hubiera decidido descansar durante un par de minutos. No quería pedirles que se detuvieran por ella. Sabía que eso les haría a todos preocuparse por ella. Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Syaoran sólo se había detenido porque había notado su rostro cansado.

Sakura echó una mirada a su alrededor. No muy lejos estaba un arbusto con una especie de bayas. Nadie estaba mirándola. Syaoran parecía no estar en ninguna parte cercana. Se puso de pie calladamente y caminó al arbusto. Desde donde sus amigos estaban sentados, no la verían. Se estremeció un poco. El viento era bastante frío. Frotó sus manos y estaba a punto de alcanzar una baya cuando alguien la cubrió con una capa alrededor de sus hombros. Desde un principio, se volvió y se vio cara a cara con Syaoran que estaba mirándola serio.

"Ya estás de nuevo, ¿no? Sabes que no puedes ir caminando sola por ahí."

"Perdón," contestó sonriendo. "Vi estas bayas y..."

"No puedes comerlas."

"¿No puedo?" preguntó desconcertada.

"No a menos que quieras enfermar de nuevo. Éste no es un tipo comestible de baya."

"Perdón," contestó ella tímidamente. _Ahora está enfadado conmigo..._** Pero en lugar de fruncirla el ceño, Syaoran abrió sus manos y puso algunos arándanos en ellos.**

"Éstos sin embargo son buenos," dijo él. "Cómetelos antes de que el pelu-"

"¡Eh, Li! ¿Tienes más arándanos?" Kero lo interrumpió. "¡¡¡Sakura!!!" Kero voló hacia ella. Sakura llenó rápidamente de frutas sus bolsillos antes de que Kero pudiera verlos y le abrazó. "¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien! ¡Estaba muy angustiado por ti!"

"Es genial verte de nuevo, Kero. Me estaba preguntando donde estabas. Te busqué en mi bolsa, pero no estabas, ni las Clow Cards. Estaba muy angustiada."

"Li tomó tus Cards cuando te enfermaste porque tu amiga Tomoyo siempre estaba buscando algo en tus cosas y yo estoy quedándome con él porque es más seguro."

"¿Más seguro?"

"Daidouji lo puso en su bolsa ayer y casi se muere de hambre. Cuando me desperté esta mañana estaba en mi cuarto y se había comido todas las galletas que había estado guardando," dijo Syaoran.

"Kero, le deberías de haber preguntado..."

"Nah, Sakura, no hay problema. Esas galletas estaban tan viejas que no las quería de todas maneras," dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sí, eran _muy_ viejas," Kero solo miró a Syaoran y el muchacho sonrió con satisfacción. "De algún modo siento que estabas guardándolas para mí…"

"¿Qué estaban los dos haciendo aquí, lejos de los otros, en vez de pelear y buscando comida?" Les preguntó Sakura.

"Hablando," contestaron juntos. Sakura los miró, escepticismo estampado en su cara.

"Sí, ya..." dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué? ¿No piensas que podemos tener una conversación decente?" preguntó Syaoran. Ella solo lo miró. "Vale, quizás el peluche y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero a veces hablamos."

"¿Sobre...?"

"Normalmente tú," Contestó Kero serenamente.

"¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué?"

"Para intercambiar información," era el turno de Kero para sonreír perversamente.

"No me gusta el sonido de esto..."

"Estábamos discutiendo lo que va a pasar cuando lleguemos a Glanz, Sakura," Syaoran se sentó en el césped y tiró de Sakura para que se sentase al lado de él. "Porque no tengo ninguna idea."

"Li me preguntó si sabía el resto de la profecía para que pudiéramos tener una pista de lo que va a pasar, pero no lo sé," dijo Kero, volando delante de ellos.

"¿El resto de la profecía?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Ah. Muy pocas personas saben que parte de la profecía está perdida. Realmente, la mayoría de ella lo está. Se suponía que yo tampoco debía saberlo, pero oí a los ancianos hablando sobre ello una vez. Era muy curioso de pequeño," contestó Syaoran. "Pensé que Kerberos sabría sobre ello, pero no."

"Yo no estaba allí cuando Maaya declaró la profecía," explicó Kero. "Clow ya me había puesto en el libro cuando eso pasó. De lo que sé, esas fueran sus últimas palabras. Pero conocí a Maaya, y soy optimista de que esas pequeñas frases que todos consideramos ser la profecía de Maaya no son todo lo que declaró. Ella quiso asustar al Emperador. Seguro que dijo mucho más que eso, debe de haber dicho más sobre ti y Li, pero no sé el resto de ella."

"No tengo ninguna idea de dónde ir después de que lleguemos a Glanz. Sé que continuaré con el plan. Atacaremos al Emperador, pero... Cómo vamos a cumplir nuestra parte, no lo sé..." dijo Syaoran. Sakura sonrió.

"Syaoran, no tenemos un programa que seguir. Hacemos nuestro propio futuro, ¿recuerdas? Maaya nos vio en el futuro. Ella supo que nosotros lo cambiaríamos. Pero cómo va a pasar eso, de nosotros depende decidirlo. No tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar porque sé que el futuro no será el mismo. La próxima generación no va a pasar por lo que nosotros estamos pasando. Aunque la idea de cumplir una profecía para salvar el mundo es muy atrayente y yo todavía lo encuentro muy duro de creer, sé que es la verdad, o Kero no estaría aquí. Nosotros no nos habríamos encontrado. Yo probablemente habría perdido el resto de mis días haciendo cualquier cosa que mi hermano me dijera." Río ella. "Conociendo a onii-chan, ahora habría estado casada, él tenía tanto anhelo de conseguir comprometerme con uno de sus amigos. Afortunadamente, no resultó de esa manera y ahora mira, aquí estamos. Dentro de unos días finalmente alcanzaremos nuestro destino y en cuanto a lo que va a pasar... bien, nosotros deduciremos eso cuando lleguemos allí. Pero sé una cosa, Syaoran: Nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos. Después de todo, sabes lo que dicen..."

"¿Qué dicen?" Preguntó Syaoran suavemente, una sonrisa en su rostro, mirándola. 

"_Y juntos, dos corazones en uno, salvarán el mundo._ No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a hacer eso, pero si Maaya dijo que nosotros podemos... ¡Nosotros podemos!" Syaoran y Kero tenían sonrisas orgullosas en sus rostros.

"¡Ésta es la manera que debe hablar una Maestra de Cards!" dijo Kero.

"Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón," dijo Syaoran, apartando un mechón de pelo de su faz. Esta vez Sakura no se ruborizó. Siguieron mirándose fijamente, Kero volando delante de ellos, hasta que de repente oyeron aplastarse las hojas bajo los pies de alguien. Era Tomoyo detrás de un árbol, mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados.

"Oh-oh..." masculló Kero. Tomoyo no podía apartar la vista de él.

"Yo-Yo lo siento... yo s-sólo... vine a-a ve-ver a S-Sak-kura, pero me i-iré..." Tartamudeó. Sakura estaba a punto de llamarla pero Syaoran fue más rápido.

"Espera, Daidouji," ordenó autoritariamente y ella se paró.

"Ven aquí, por favor," la voz de Syaoran era tranquila y ella caminó más cerca de ellos. Syaoran la hizo señas para que se sentase delante de ellos. Era muy frío sobre esto. Kero voló al hombro de Sakura. "¿Qué oíste?" Le preguntó Syaoran a Tomoyo.

"¿So-sobre qué?"

"Todo."

Tomoyo parecía asustada. Éste era el Líder de la Resistencia y ella había oído lo que no se supone que tenía que oír. Ella miró a Sakura quién asintió.

"Tú y Sakura... son los héroes de la profecía..."

"Lo oíste todo, ¿no?"

"Yo-yo, sí. Noté que Sakura estaba desaparecida así que v-vine a buscarla. Te oí hablar pero no quise... Yo-Yo lo siento..."

"¡Daidouji, tómalo con tranquilidad! ¡No vamos a hacerte nada!" Dijo Syaoran, notando su nerviosismo.

"¿No?" Preguntó en una voz sorprendida.

"Claro que no. Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuánto tiempo te tomaría hasta averiguarlo, ya que tú y Sakura son amigas tan íntimas. Debo decir Sakura, superaste mis expectativas."

"¿Lo hice?"

"Sí. Sabiendo cómo te gusta charlar, pensé que ella iba a averiguarlo en menos de una semana. Realmente has guardado el secreto durante mucho tiempo."

Sakura de repente sonrió brillantemente y pegó su brazo.

"¡Caramba, estoy emocionada por la confianza que tienes en mí!" dijo ella.

"¿Chicos?" Tomoyo llamó su atención. "¿Así que no estáis enfadados conmigo?"

Sakura miró a Syaoran.

"Al parecer no," contestó ella.

"Pero no debes dejar que se entere nadie, Daidouji," dijo Syaoran serio.

"Lo sé. No te preocupes, no se lo diré ni a un alma viviente."

Kero se rió: "Bien, entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos porque es difícil de decir a una alma muerta desde que... ¡está muerta!" Syaoran rodó sus ojos. Eso no era gracioso.

"¡Tú estás vivo! ¿Quién eres?" Tomoyo volvió su atención finalmente a Kero. 

"Soy el más maravilloso, único, asombroso, increíble..." Kero voló delante de ella con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

"Narcisista," susurró Syaoran. Sakura rió.

"¡... Bestia Guardián de las Clow Cards!" Kero no lo había oído.

"Oh. Eres tan... ¡¡¡kawaii!!!" Tomoyo extendió la mano a Kero y lo abrazó herméticamente.

"Interesante. Esa fue la misma reacción de Sakura..." dijo Syaoran. Tomoyo se separó y miró a Kero.

"¿Qué son las Clow Cards?" preguntó ella. La expresión feliz de Kero desapareció en una llamarada.

"_Nadie_ parece saber sobre las Clow Cards... Clow debería haber hecho un poco de propaganda sobre ellas. ¡Vamos, te voy a contar todo sobre…!"

#* #* #* # 

"¡¿Dónde estaban?!" Exclamó Taeko viendo a Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo. "¡Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos!"

"Mmm... Encontramos algunos arándanos," dijo Sakura.

"¡¿Sí?!" Taeko y Meiling corrieron a ellos, las bocas hechas agua imaginándose las grandes, maduras y suculentas bayas. "¿Dónde están?"

"Nos las comimos, claro," contestó Syaoran.

"¿_Hasta la última_?"

El trío asintió.

"Oh, no..." Gimotearon ellos.

"Eh, todavía estoy haciendo el almuerzo. Estará listo en un par de minutos," llamó Yamazaki tranquilizadoramente.

"Estupendo," siseó Meiling bajo su respiración. "¿No podrían haber guardado también algo para nosotros, Syaoran? Ahora nos enfrentaremos a un destino peor que la muerte."

"Perdón. Me olvidé," contestó de la misma manera.

"Pero _ella_ consiguió algunos, ¿no?" Meiling sacudió un dedo acusador en la dirección de Sakura.

Meiling estaba a punto de gritar a Syaoran cuando una voz extraña intervino:

"¿Perdónenme?"

Se dieron la vuelta para ver a una mujer muy bonita de largo cabello castaño rojizo que brillaba rociado por la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de los árboles. Parecía amistosa. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y Sakura sintió al instante una sensación de felicidad dentro de ella. Observándola, vieron que ella estaba en sus treintatantos. "Siento molestaros, pero olí su cocina... y me preguntaba si no les molestaría compartir un poco de ella conmigo."

Intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas pero inmediatamente invitaron a la extraña a meterse en su grupo. Sólo Syaoran frunció el entrecejo. Los otros parecían haber sido magnetizados por la mujer con su cautivadora manera de hablar.

Se presentó como Kaho Mizuki.

"Yo soy Li Ying Fa," dijo Sakura. "Éste es mi hermano Li Syaoran, mi prima Li Meiling y nuestros amigos Daidouji Tomoyo, Arai Taeko y Yamazaki Takashi."

La extraña confirmó las introducciones con dulces sonrisas y siguió para explicar que ella no había comprado suministros durante ese día pensando que encontraría algún lugar para hacerlo en el camino.

"Entonces puede sentarse y esperar solo un par de minutos, Mizuki-san, porque el almuerzo está casi listo," dijo Yamazaki.

"Gracias. ¿Qué están preparando?" les preguntó su invitada.

"Sopa."

"¡¿De verdad?!" Taeko, Meiling y Tomoyo preguntaron juntos, un gran misterio se había aclarado. Kaho caminó más allá de ellos y tomó la cuchara de la mano de Yamazaki.

"Mmm... ¿señorita? Yo no haría eso..." advirtió Meiling. Una vez más Yamazaki miró amenazadoramente. Si las miradas pudieran matar... Kaho levantó la cuchara hacia sus labios y ellos esperaron expectativos por grandes lágrimas empezando a rodar bajo su rostro o algo, pero su reacción los asombró.

"¡Está bastante bueno!" declaró, alcanzando algo que Yamazaki estaba sosteniendo en su mano. "Pero con un poco más de esto..."

Un poco después, entre bocados, Taeko expresó incrédulo "¡Eh, esto no esta mal!"

"Gracias," dijo Yamazaki a lo que Taeko respondió con un:

"No estoy hablando contigo. Mizuki-san cocinó prácticamente todo."

"Así que, Mizuki-san, ¿está viajando sola?" preguntó Meiling.

"Sí. Estaba visitando a algunos amigos en el Pueblo Sudoeste," contestó la extraña.

"Eso está algunas millas detrás de nosotros," dijo Tomoyo. "Lo pasamos hace aproximadamente cuatro horas."

"Es peligroso para una mujer viajar sola, ¿no cree?" preguntó Yamazaki. "Quiero decir, incluso para un hombre hoy día es peligroso."

"Lo es, pero no tengo elección."

"¿Dónde va, Mizuki-san?" Sakura se unió a ellos y juntó sus manos con placer cuándo oyó que la preciosa extraña estaba viajando a la Ciudad de Glanz. 

"¡Que coincidencia! ¡Igual que nosotros! ¡¿Por qué no viaja con nosotros?!" invitó Sakura.

"Oh, realmente apreciaría eso... Si tu hermano está de acuerdo."

Fue entonces que Sakura notó que la cara de Syaoran estaba nublaba por un ceño que no hizo esfuerzo por enmascarar. Había algo muy raro en esa mujer, podía sentirlo. Solo lo sabía. Debían confiar en ella, una mujer que apareció de ninguna parte, simplemente así…

"Sí, ¿no Syaoran?" vino la súplica de Sakura y Syaoran pestañeó. No había estado prestando mucha atención a la conversación. Había estado intentando leer detrás de las amistosas palabras y las maneras de la extraña. Sin embargo, los suplicantes ojos de Sakura le dijeron la respuesta que quería que fuera.

"Ying-" Cómo podía advertirlos sin ofender a una persona que _quizá_ era buena después de todo aunque él dudaba mucho de que lo fuera.

"¿Por fiiiiiiii?"

__

Oh, no... No la mirada de cachorrito de nuevo...

****

"Vale..." Sakura sonrió brillantemente. Meiling frunció el ceño a la muchacha y todos, incluso Syaoran, lo notaron. Exceptuando a Sakura, claro. Meiling se estaba enfadando por toda esa situación. ¡Él estaba dejando a esa Kinomoto hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera! ¡Él estaba de acuerdo en todo! ¡Él estaba haciendo todo por ella! Y- un momento, ¿no estaba la capa de Syaoran alrededor de sus hombros? Meiling recordó que una vez le pidió a Syaoran que le prestara su capa porque tenía frío. Syaoran había buscado en sus pertenencias, había encontrado una manta y se la había dado sin una palabra. ¿Su capa? ¡De ninguna manera! Perteneció a su padre. ¡Y aquí estaba esa chica Kinomoto pavoneándose! Meiling no soportaría eso mucho más.

Como suponiendo los pensamientos furiosos de Meiling, Syaoran le frunció el entrecejo advirtiéndola y ella miró a otro lado. Tomoyo, Taeko, Yamazaki y Kaho se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar?

#* #* #* # 

"¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué quieres decir con que 'ellos no están muertos'?!?!?!" Chilló Hirotada con furia. El mago hizo una mueca de dolor. Esa mañana habían decidido concentrar sus poderes juntos y asegurarse de que la Maestra de Cards estaba realmente muerta. El terrible sentimiento que habían tenido cuando sintieron su presencia (que crecía más fuerte por minutos) les hizo a todos ellos temblar de miedo cuando se preguntaron lo que el Emperador haría. Sin embargo, no tenían otra opción sino decírselo.

"Lo siento, señor. Pensamos que iban a morir, pero no ocurrió. No es la manera en que normalmente resultan las cosas y-" Nakagawa estaba balbuceando nerviosamente.

"¡Silencio! ¡¡¡Me dijeron que _ya_ estaban muertos!!!"

"Solo supusimos que lo estaban, señor. La muchacha había sido envenenada con el Sueño Oscuro. Ella debía haber muerto. Es muy raro que alguien sobreviva a eso." Dijo Aoki.

"'Es muy raro'..." imitó el Emperador Hirotada, andando de arriba abajo. "¡Aquí estamos hablando de los dos esperados! ¡¿Cuán a menudo se hace realidad una profecía?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan tontos?! ¡Les dije que se aseguraran de que los _dos_ fueran asesinados, no sólo uno! ¡¿Dónde están ahora?!" Ellos se observaron con la mirada en blanco. "¡¿¡¿Bien?!?!"

"No sabemos, su majestad..." la respuesta temblorosa de Koizumi era escasamente un susurro.

"Escúchenme, ¡Imbéciles!" tronó el emperador. "¡Persíganlos y _encuéntrelos_! ¡No me importa cuánto tiempo tome, no me importa lo que tengan que hacer, sólo muévanse y encuéntrenlos! ¡Están solos en esto! ¡Ningún soldado los acompañarán! ¡Y será mejor que regresen con sus cabezas, o me aseguraré de que ustedes pierdan las suyas!"

"Sí, su majestad, inmediatamente," ellos salieron corriendo de la sala del Trono.

"¡No puedo creer que hicieron eso!" Gritó frustrado el Emperador. Conejo entró corriendo a través de las macizas puertas.

"Su majestad..." dijo Conejo después de arquearse.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"L-los organizadores están aquí, su majestad, como usted pidió."

"¡Traelos!" Hirotada subió los escalones a su trono. Un grupo de veinte hombres entró en el cuarto y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Evidentemente eran Verborgens muy influyentes. Se arquearon ante el Emperador. "Señores," dijo el emperador en una voz que ahogó la ira que hervía dentro. "Los llamé aquí porque tengo una misión para ustedes. ¡Como saben, los rumores se están extendiendo entre los esclavos de que estamos perdiendo nuestros poderes, que nuestro dominio está llegando a su fin! Necesitamos mostrarles que están muy equivocados. ¡Necesitamos mostrarles que la realidad es otra, que nuestro poder no desaparecerá, nunca en esta vida!"

"Estamos a su servicio, Su Majestad," dijeron al unísono.

"Bueno. Claro que lo están." El emperador los miró astutamente. "Prepararán las celebraciones para el Quinto Centésimo aniversario. Algo tan magnífico que estos cerdos no _pensarán_ ni en rebelarse." Hizo una pausa. "¡Muéstrenles nuestro poder! ¡Todas nuestras tropas y equipos militares deberán desfilar! He decidido retrasar la conmemoración algunos días. Se suponía que empezarían en veinte días pero un mes y medio será mejor para que todo pueda prepararse." Se puso de pie. "¡Las celebraciones deben durar una semana con lujosas fiestas! ¡Todo verdadero Verborgens debe estar invitado!" Sonrió maliciosamente. "Quiero ejecuciones públicas. ¡Eso mostrará a la Resistencia que nunca lo conseguirán! ¡Les mostraremos _nuestra_ superioridad! El dinero no es ningún problema. ¡Simplemente háganlo!" 

#* #* #* #

"¿Has oído algo más?" Preguntó Kai Foon en chino, observando a Xiao Ping acercándose.

"Encontré uno de los más fieles subordinados del jefe de esta provincia. Estaba en la reunión de Nimbo. Dijo que todos los Rebeldes están preparándose. Algunos ya van a Glanz."

"Xiao Lang debería haber pensado mejor esto. Le dijimos que usara un grupo allí y no enviar a todos los miembros a la ciudad. Ellos lo notarán," se quejó Kai Foon.

"No sé, Kai Foon. Quizá lo que Xiao Lang hizo fue mejor que nuestra idea," dijo Yong Yi.

"Siempre estás protegiéndolo."

"No. Yong Yi tiene razón," dijo Xiao Ping.

"Todos los anteriores líderes de la Resistencia... nunca hicieron algo tan drástico," dijo Kai Foon.

"Quizá debieron," replicó Xiao Ping. "¿Qué tenemos que perder? Es la primera vez que se planea algo tan grande."

"Xiao Lang siempre está causándonos problemas," masculló Kai Foon.

"No crees en él, ése es tú problema, Kai Foon," declaró Yong Yi serenamente, quitándose sus gafas y limpiándolas con su camisa. "Debes confiar en él. Nunca ha hecho nada para hacer que perdamos nuestra fe en él."

"¡Es demasiado joven para ser el líder! ¡Esa siempre ha sido mi opinión!"

"¿Y quién está preparado para llevar una carga tan pesada? Él está haciendo un buen trabajo. Confío en él."

"¿Qué piensas Lai Cheng?" le preguntó Kai Foon al anciano más viejo, quien había estado callado.

"No tengo nada que decir sobre esto. Nuestro objetivo presente es alcanzar Glanz y hallar a Xiao Lang," dijo serio. Los otros permanecieron callados. Estaban caminando bajo una calle con la gente mirándoles. No estaban vestidos diferentes pero su carruaje era diferente, orgulloso y seguro, no el usual carro de los esclavos que caminaban con las cabezas y miradas bajas y los hombros encorvados. Aunque todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos y algunos observadores se acercaban para oír sus palabras, ellos hablaron abiertamente sobre Xiao Lang porque ninguna de esas personas podía entender chino. Al final de la calle, un grupo los esperaba.

"Estamos listos para salir," dijo Yong Yi. El grupo montó sus caballos y se fue del pueblo, los ancianos lideraban el camino y los otros algunas yardas detrás de ellos.

"Ahora, explícame de nuevo cómo convenciste a los ancianos para que te permitieran venir," dijo May Yu.

"Fue bastante fácil. Les dije que estaba en la reunión de Nimbo y ellos me permitieron venir," Contestó Inna serenamente.

"¿Cómo puede ser que no estuvieras en la reunión, Bing?" Preguntó May Yu al marido de Inna.

"No fui invitado. Ni Inna," dijo travieso. Inna sonrió tímidamente.

"No puedo creer que dejaras a las gemelas con Huan..." Dijo Chunyan a Inna.

"¿Por qué? Huan es absolutamente capaz de cuidar a mis niñas. Ella tiene dos chicas y ellas son lo bastante mayores para ayudar a cuidar de las gemelas," contestó Inna.

"¿Estamos hablando sobre la misma Huan? Estoy hablando de nuestra hermana, Huan, la que vive en el Pueblo de Orion."

"Muy graciosa, Chunyan. Extraño a mis niñas, pero sé que están bien. Por otro lado, no me perdería el ver a nuestro hermano pequeño y Ying Fa por nada en el mundo," sonrió Inna a su marido.

"¿Piensas que Xiao Lang es serio sobre esto?" preguntó Yelan, escuchando la conversación de sus hijas.

"Oh, sí," Dijeron Inna y Bing. "Es un caso muy serio..."

"Mamá, ¿qué están diciendo sobre Li y Ying Fa? No lo pillo," le preguntó Lusheng a su madre.

"Mmm... Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a la Ciudad de Glanz y veas a tu tío y a Ying Fa," contestó Chunyan. Las tres hermanas dejaron escapar una risita.

"Nunca me dices nada..." se quejó Lusheng. "Abuela, ¿Qué es? Por favor dímelo."

"Prefiero esperar y verlo por mí misma antes de decir nada sobre ello." Le contestó Yelan a su nieto. "Pero estoy bastante segura de que no te gustaría saberlo de ninguna manera," sonrió ella.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Oh, tú sabes... Porque pensarías que mi hermano pequeño está 'traicionando a los hombres Li'," dijo May Yu. Las hermanas empezaron a reírse.

"¡Madre!" dijo Lusheng.

"Lo siento, Lusheng, pero eso era demasiado gracioso que tuve que decírselo," contestó Chunyan. Él frunció el entrecejo.

"Me iré con los ancianos. Ellos no se burlarán de mí."

"Se parece tanto a Xiao Lang cuando frunce el entrecejo así..." dijo Yelan y las mujeres asintieron.

"¡Extraño picar a Xiao Lang. No puedo esperar a verlo!" exclamó May Yu. En el silencio resultante, Chunyan parecía pensativa. De repente habló.

"Inna, me dijiste que Xiao Lang había dicho que la profecía estaba cumpliéndose. ¿Crees que es verdad?"

"Lo creo," contestó Yelan enfáticamente y las mujeres y Bing la miraron. "Sentí que eso era lo que tenía que pasar. Lo supe en el momento que sentí por primera vez la presencia de la chica."

"Ma-ma, Ying Fa es una buena chica y me gusta mucho pero... Ella sigue siendo una Kinomoto..." dijo Chunyan.

"Ella es la descendiente directa de Maaya. Ninguna otra familia en el mundo tiene la sangre de Maaya tan fuerte en sus venas como la de los Kinomoto. Y los Kinomoto no son malas personas."

"Es verdad," aseguró May Yu a los sorprendidos Chunyan, Inna y Bing. "Touya Kinomoto puede ser uno de nuestros peores enemigos, pero su padre siempre nos ayudó. Él sabe quiénes somos. Es un miembro de la Resistencia. Nos ha advertido a menudo sobre los planes de su hijo y Xiao Lang pudo impedir a Touya Kinomoto hacer serios daños."

"¡Estás bromeando!" Exclamó Bing.

"No. De hecho, su suegra nos ayudaba también. Cuando su hijo vio a Sakura con Xiao Lang en la Ciudad del Valle, él se lo dijo a su padre y él vino inmediatamente a nosotros, preguntando dónde estaba ella. Envió a la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, con Meiling. El plan era que Tomoyo encontraría a Sakura y la traería de vuelta a casa con Meiling. Sin embargo, Meiling no volvió."

"Deberíamos haber supuesto que Meiling no regresaría," suspiró Yelan.

"¿No se suponía que ella continuaría con Xiao Lang?" preguntó Chunyan.

"No. Los ancianos le dijeron que lo encontrara, descubriera lo que le pasaba, y entonces regresara. Ése era el plan, pero Meiling nunca sigue el plan..." dijo May Yu.

"Así que ustedes dos realmente creen que Sakura Kinomoto es ella," Inna hizo algo así como una pregunta y declaración.

"Sí," contestaron May Yu y Yelan.

#* #* #* # 

Entretanto, Syaoran estaba llevando a su pequeño grupo, Meiling atada a su brazo derecho. Detrás de ellos, venían Taeko y Yamazaki con Kaho al lado de ellos, montando en su caballo. Como siempre, Tomoyo y Sakura se habían retrasado.

Sakura notó que su amiga la estaba mirando atentamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura, intentando deducir por qué Tomoyo estaba mirándola así.

"Tu abuela estaría tan orgullosa de ti..." Dijo Tomoyo como llovido del cielo. Ella había estado pensando sobre su vida en el pueblo de Orion, sobre todo lo que había pasado que hizo que Sakura escapara de casa. Sakura sonrió tristemente.

"Supongo que lo estaría," dijo Sakura con anhelo.

"Ella dijo una vez que te admiraba mucho por tu valor y tu infinita felicidad. Incluso cuando todo estaba en contra tuya, y todo parecía gris y triste, siempre llevabas puesta una sonrisa, siempre podías animarla y siempre iluminabas un cuarto sólo caminando en él."

"¿Ella dijo eso?" preguntó Sakura con sus ojos brillando. Tomoyo cabeceó. "La extraño..."

"Yo también."

"Extraño a mi abuela... extraño a mi padre... E incluso al baka de mi hermano, aunque no sé por qué..."

"Porque incluso siendo un baka, como has dicho, él todavía es tu baka onii-san. Tú eres Sakura. Es imposible para ti odiar a nadie o estar mucho tiempo resentida. Perdonas a todos." Tomoyo hizo una pausa. "Y extrañas a tu otou-san. Él te extraña también, pero si él supiera lo que yo sé ahora, estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura."

"No sé por qué. Mi padre siempre está de acuerdo con Touya. Hace cualquier cosa que Touya quiere. Él sirve a los Verborgen. ¿Por qué estaría orgulloso de mí?"

"Sé algo que tú no sabes."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"Sakura, ¿cómo piensas que te encontré?"

"Pensé que desde que conocías a May Yu, ella te dijo y..."

"No, Sakura. May Yu no me dijo nada. Tengo información que podía haberte dicho antes pero no lo hice porque también me estabas escondiendo cosas así que ¿por qué debía contártelo todo?"

"¿Qué es, Tomoyo?"

"Mientras tu padre pretende trabajar para los Verborgen y está de acuerdo con todo lo que tu hermano hace, él es un miembro de la Resistencia..." dijo Tomoyo muy suavemente y despacio.

"¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!" Todos se volvieron para mirarla. Uups. "¿Estás segura de qué olvidaste tu chaqueta en el hospital?" Los otros se volvieron para hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo. A Syaoran le tomó un poco más. Estaba seguro de que ellas no estaban hablando sobre ninguna chaqueta. "¡Estás bromeando!" Susurró Sakura, su corazón latía rápidamente.

"No lo estoy... Y conoce a los ancianos del clan Li. Cuando tu hermano balbuceaba mucho sobre sus planes, él me enviaba con los mensajes a los ancianos y ellos enviaban a Li a acabar con los planes de tu hermano."

"Recuerdo que Touya dijo una vez que al parecer el líder de la Resistencia estaba siempre un paso por delante," dijo Sakura, una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa orgullosa. "No tenía ni idea..."

"Cuando tu hermano regresó de Ciudad del Valle, gritando y maldiciendo sobre ti, diciendo que el chico encapuchado te había llevado y que tu habías ido de buena gana, Kinomoto-san supo exactamente dónde buscar ayuda. Me envió para que hablara con los ancianos para preguntarles si sabían donde estabas. Ellos no lo sabían, pero iban a enviar a Meiling detrás de Li y me dejaron venir con ella."

"Nunca hubiera soñado que mi padre ayudaba a la Resistencia."

"Con información de tu hermano y financieramente también. Desprecia a los Verborgen, pero si hubiera dejado de servirlos, probablemente le habrían matado a él y a su familia. Él estaba pensando en tu bien."

"¡Que tonta fui! Siento tanto todas las cosas que le dije..." dijo Sakura, culpable.

"No te preocupes. Él entiende por qué hiciste eso. Está muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura. Dice que tú eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces. Y él estaría más orgulloso si supiera lo de ti y Li." sonrió Tomoyo.

"Rogaré por su perdón, por todo lo que alguna vez dije y pensé, cuando le vea de nuevo." Las dos muchachas quedaron calladas y empezaron a escuchar la conversación que había entre Taeko, Yamazaki y Kaho.

"¿De verdad? ¿Dos semanas?" Kaho miró detrás de ella, a Sakura. Sakura pestañeó. ¿Estaban hablando sobre ella?

"Sip," afirmó Yamazaki. "Durmió dos semanas y todos los doctores pensaban que no lo conseguiría, pero lo consiguió."

"Pasaste por unas cosas realmente malas," Le dijo Kaho a Sakura. La muchacha solo sonrió. Kaho se detuvo de repente y los otros también lo hicieron. Ella bajó del caballo. Syaoran frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué estaba planeando? "Por favor, Ying Fa, puedes tener mi caballo."

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! ¡Gracias! ¡Estoy bien! No quiero causarle problemas."

"No es problema. Además no me siento muy cómoda siendo la única sobre un caballo y los demás caminando, pero tú todavía no estás totalmente recuperada. Dejaste el hospital esta mañana. No deberías andar mucho."

"Yo tampoco estaría cómoda."

"Ying Fa," Syaoran llamó su atención. Aún cuando no le gustaba mucho Kaho, tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella. "Ella tiene razón. No puedes andar mucho."

"No, Syaoran, estoy bien. ¡Ni siquiera estoy cansada! ¿Son solo qué? ¡Las seis y treinta de la tarde! ¡Puedo pasear millas y millas más! Si Mizuki-san ya no quiere usar el caballo, ¿por qué no ponemos las bolsas en él? Será bueno perder algo de peso."

"Ying Fa..." empezó Syaoran.

"Esa es una buena idea," dijo Meiling, tomando la bolsa de Syaoran y Sakura del hombro de Syaoran y cogiendo la suya, poniéndola sobre el caballo. "Será muy bueno perder algo de peso."

El apoyo de Meiling no tenía nada que ver con que le gustara la idea. Ella lo hizo porque había notado el obvio sentido de protección de Syaoran hacia Sakura. No podía saber que Syaoran ya se había admitido a sí mismo que amaba a Sakura pero que no podía descubrir por qué, ya que nunca antes se había enamorado, el bienestar de la chica se había vuelto casi una obsesión. Había olvidado lo que sus acciones estaban mostrando hacia Sakura.

Los otros estaban de acuerdo con la idea y rápidamente descargaron sus cosas en el caballo.

Kaho decidió dudar un poco y pronto estaba en una profunda conversación con Sakura y Tomoyo. Syaoran miraba a Kaho por encima de su hombro cada dos minutos, la mujer de la que desconfiaba. Ella tenía fuertes poderes y una fuerte y perturbante presencia. ¡Era peligrosa! ¡Simplemente lo sabía! Quiso mantener a Sakura lejos de ella, pero Meiling hacía difícil que hiciera algo, porque lo estaba arrastrando a lo largo del camino, hirviendo cada vez que él miraba a la muchacha de mirada esmeralda.

Kaho, Tomoyo y Sakura empezaron hablando sobre animales. Pronto estuvieron hablando sobre peluches y de algún modo esa conversación llevó a la comida... Ellas hablaron sobre muchas cosas y en algún punto Taeko y Yamazaki entraron también en la conversación, comprendiendo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para decir alguna de sus historias. El ocaso llegó y ellos continuaron caminando y hablando. Pronto estuvieron demasiado cansados para continuar charlando y la libertina conversación fue menguando gradualmente. Eran casi las diez en punto.

"¿Li, no deberíamos detenernos esta noche?" preguntó Yamazaki, bostezando.

Syaoran miró en la oscuridad. "Lo mejor es que no. Pensé que alcanzaríamos el Pueblo del Sauce hoy, pero todavía no hay señal de él. Eso significa que llegamos tarde. Debemos continuar."

"Li, pienso que deberíamos detenernos," dijo Tomoyo. Viniendo de Tomoyo, Syaoran se detuvo inmediatamente. Se dio la vuelta y ella informó:

"Porque Ying Fa está cansada."

"¡Tomoyo!"

Inmediatamente Syaoran encontró una manera de hacer que Meiling le dejara marchar. Caminó hacia Sakura.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó.

"Estoy bien."

"No, no lo estás," la contradijo Tomoyo. "Has estado tropezando durante la última hora y media y casi estás caminando con los ojos cerrados. El doctor dijo que no debemos presionarte demasiado."

"Tomoyo, estás equivocada. No estoy cansada," contestó Sakura. Syaoran la observó. En la luz de la luna podía ver sus mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio y sus ojos también estaban cansados.

"Yo no lo creo," le dijo Syaoran.

"De verdad, Syaoran, estoy muy bien."

"¿Estás segura?" ella afirmó. "Bien, entonces. Continuaremos la caminata." Nadie se movió. "¿A qué están esperando?"

"¿No vas a liderar el camino?" preguntó Taeko.

"Sólo sigan el camino," le dijo Syaoran. Meiling empezó a andar y los otros la siguieron.

"Pareces cansada, Ying Fa," dijo Kaho.

"No lo estoy..." Sonrió Sakura tranquilamente. Ella siguió andando, Syaoran y Tomoyo al lado de ella. Los dos adolescentes estaban mirándola estrechamente, así como sus párpados se caían a veces y como casi tropieza. Después de aproximadamente quince minutos, Sakura casi cayó, exhausta, pero Syaoran la levantó antes.

"Debes descansar," dijo una preocupada Kaho. Syaoran estaba de acuerdo pero Meiling protestó que él se había negado a detenerse cuando Yamazaki le había preguntado.

"Meiling, acaba de dejar el hospital."

"¿Y qué? Dijo que estaba perfectamente. Ninguna prerrogativa. Llegamos tarde. Debemos proseguir," dijo ella.

"Ella tiene razón, Syaoran," Dijo suavemente Sakura. "Ninguna prerrogativa. Estaré bien. Sigamos."

Aunque Syaoran estaba enfadado con Meiling y sentía un impulso de gritarla allí mismo, y entonces, tuvo que ser prudente porque el enojo podía hacerle terminar diciendo algo delante de los otros que no debería. Se dio la vuelta hacia Sakura que estaba mirándolo tranquilamente. Ella estaba sumamente cansada.

"Bien. Continuaremos caminando," dijo él y sin advertencia previa, cogió a Sakura en sus brazos. Ella abrió sus ojos extensamente y abrió la boca con sorpresa, repentinamente sin sentir ya la tierra bajo ella. Miró directo a sus ojos. "En cambio tú no," dijo seriamente. Ella sólo podía bostezarle, todavía sobresaltada.

La puso más cerca de él y pasó delante de los otros, incluyendo a una humeante Meiling.

__

Está haciendo eso a propósito, **pensaba Meiling.**_ ¡Esa chica Kinomoto solo está fingiendo! ¡Está intentando robarme a Xiao Lang!_

****

Los otros siguieron al Líder de la Resistencia.

"No tienes que hacer esto, Syaoran," Dijo Sakura después de mirarle algunos minutos.

"Sé que no, pero quiero," le contestó él.

"¿Por qué?"

Él miró hacia abajo, a ella. "Ya me asustaste bastante cuando terminaste dos semanas en el hospital. No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar."

"Tú eres el que se va a cansar," dijo ella.

"¡Nah! Eres ligera como una pluma," dijo él sinceramente.

Syaoran miraba al camino delante de ellos. Todavía tenían un largo camino que seguir. La noche se encendió con una luna llena que se reflejaba en la superficie de un pequeño lago que parecía un espejo. El viento era un poco frío, pero Syaoran no lo notó. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que bien se sentía llevando a Sakura en sus brazos, cómo ese sentimiento era sumamente correcto. La primera vez que la llevó así, había pensado en ella como en una simple carga, pero ahora, era su tesoro. No podía permitir que nada le pasase.

"Gracias, Syaoran," él la oyó decir suavemente después de algún tiempo. Miró hacia abajo inquisitivamente. "Por preocuparte," continuó ella simplemente. La sonrió y Sakura sintió un escalofrío corriendo bajo su espalda. Últimamente estaba sonriendo más a menudo, pero tenía una sonrisa especial que hacía que ella se derritiera completamente. Ella se percató de que él sólo sonreía así cuando estaba con ella y para que nadie más viera la sonrisa especial que él tenía para ella.

"No hay de que," dijo él, apretándola aun más cerca de él. "Ahora duerme. Te prometo que más adelante no te tiraré a un arbusto si te despiertas de mal humor." Ella pestañeó y entonces sonrió. Eso fue exactamente lo que había pasado cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Ella dejó escapar una risita.

"Buenas noches, Syaoran..." Dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos y descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Buenas noches, Sakura. Dulces sueños," susurró él. Sakura se durmió, escuchando a las hojas susurrando en el viento, los sonidos de la noche y el firme latido del corazón de Syaoran. Ella podría jurar que oyó a alguien decir débilmente:

"Kawaii..."

Detrás de ellos, sus amigos estaban mirando. Meiling estaba frunciendo el ceño a Sakura, Kaho tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y Tomoyo estaba observándolos contenta. Y siempre dentro de una bolsa, desde encima del caballo, Kero estaba también mirándolos.

__

Maaya y Clow me dijeron que ellos serían así...** Sonrió él, recordando lo que le habían enseñado sobre los esperados.**

Todos estaban callados, pero de repente Yamazaki se volvió a Taeko con sus brazos extendidos de modo suplicante:

"Taeko, ¿me llevas también?"

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Cállate, hombre!"

#* #* #* # 

Eriol miró como los soldados tragaban su desayuno como si no hubieran comido durante días. Los otros clientes en la taberna decidieron que el grupo de soldados era realmente raro. Su ropa estaba sucia, parecían cansados y sobre todo, sumamente hambrientos. Eriol era el único que estaba compuesto, sentado aparte de los demás, solo, en una mesa en una oscura esquina de la taberna. Miró el pan delante de él. No tenía hambre. Un plato cayó ruidosamente en la mesa delante de él y él levantó la mirada para ver a Touya sentándose justo en frente de él.

"Está tan callado que decidí hacerle compañía," dijo Touya.

"¿Por qué? Se ha estado quejando de mí durante todo el viaje, que siempre desaparecía, que le estaba deteniendo..."

"Perdón por eso. Nos llevó a la piedra, y eso es lo que importa," Touya dio un bocado al pan que estaba sosteniendo. Eriol asintió a los soldados.

"Están actuando como animales," dijo él.

"Oh, venga, Hiragizawa. Deles un descanso a los chicos. No hemos comido este tipo de comida desde hace mucho tiempo. Ésta es la primera taberna con la que nos hemos encontrado desde que empezamos a volver a Glanz," sonrió Touya.

"Está muy contento de regresar," dijo Eriol.

"¿No lo está usted?"

"Sí, pero no estoy actuando como ustedes. No me extraña que los otros clientes estén mirándonos tan graciosos. Soldados del Ejército Imperial Rojo actuando como bestias... una escena muy rara." Eriol hizo una pausa. "¿Dónde está la piedra?"

"A salvo," contestó Touya serenamente.

"Guardad eso bien escondido. En malas manos, Azure puede causar un desastre."

"No se preocupe, Hiragizawa. La guardaré y se la daré directamente al Emperador." Eriol rodó sus ojos. Irónicamente, esa era la peor persona a la que se le podía dejar Azure. "¿Qué pasa con esa cara?"

"¿Eh?" Eriol comprendió que Touya estaba escrutándolo un poco receloso.

"Acaba de rodar sus ojos, Hiragizawa. ¿Quizá hay algo que no le plazca en todo este asunto...?"

"Ah, no. Estaba pensando en otra cosa."

"¿Puede ser que no esté cualificado para esta tarea?" preguntó Touya, enfadándose.

"De hecho, pienso que está demasiado cualificado. Sabía que el Emperador conseguiría poner sus manos en ella." Touya pestañeó.

"¿Es eso lo que le está molestando? Tenga cuidado, Hiragizawa. Alguien puede oírle hablar así y pensar que está contra el Emperador," dijo Touya. Eriol hizo una pausa. Miró directamente al rostro de Touya. Él era la hermana de Sakura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo para no notar que Hirotada solo estaba usándolos, que para el Emperador, Touya solo era un esclavo más? ¿Cómo dos hermanos podían ser tan diferentes entre ellos?

Eriol decidió probar la lealtad de Touya. "¿No puede verlo, Kinomoto? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que el Emperador piensa hacer con esa piedra?"

"Lo más probable es que planee devolverle sus energías a los Verborgens, al estar perdiéndolas. Eh, ¿piensa que va a darme también un poco de poder? Después de todo, soy descendiente de Verborgens."

Eriol lo miró fijamente con escepticismo.

"No, Kinomoto, el Emperador no hará eso. Él dividirá los poderes de la piedra entre los verdaderos Verborgens."

"Quizá hará una excepción en mi caso. Él sabe que yo siempre he sido fiel a los Verborgens."

Eriol agitó su cabeza.

"No sabe sobre lo que está hablando. Si solo supiera..." Masculló Eriol pero Touya entendió.

"¿Si yo supiera que?"

"Nada."

"No. No es 'nada'. Dígamelo ahora. ¿De qué está hablando?"

"¿Se preocupa por su hermana, Touya Kinomoto?" Preguntó Eriol fuertemente.

"¿Qué?" Touya estaba desconcertado por el súbito cambio de asunto.

"Responda a mi pregunta: ¿se preocupa por ella?"

"Claro que lo hago."

"No lo hace. Si lo hiciera, no daría esa piedra al Emperador."

"¡¿Qué tiene que ver Azure con mi hermana?!" Touya se irritó. ¡Este Hiragizawa era un tipo raro y ahora estaba hablando sobre su hermana!

"En cuanto Hirotada ponga sus manos en Azure, intentará encontrar al Líder de la Resistencia, y por consiguiente, a Sakura también."

Touya abrió sus ojos extensamente.

"Nunca le dije que ella estaba con ese tipo. Nunca le dije su nombre. Nunca le dije que _tenía_ una hermana." Eriol sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Cómo averiguó sobre ella?" Repentinamente Touya estaba asustado. ¡El mago favorito del Emperador sabía que su hermana estaba con el Líder de la Resistencia!

"Sakura es una mujer muy especial. La infravalora demasiado. No tiene ni idea de lo que ella es capaz. Ella tiene el mismo potencial que otra mujer a la que conocí hace mucho tiempo..." Eriol sonrió tristemente, pensando en su alumna, Maaya.

"No me contestó. ¿Cómo conoce a Sakura?" exigió Touya pero Eriol no contestó. "Oí que usted puede ver a las personas desde lejos. Algo llamado 'Tercera Visión'. ¿Ha visto a Sakura usando esta tercera visión?" Eriol era renuente a la respuesta pero entonces él vio ese brillo de preocupación fraternal en los ojos de Touya.

"Ella está bien, Kinomoto. Él está cuidando de ella," dijo él tranquilizadoramente.

" 'Él' ¿quién?" Eriol no contestó a la pregunta y Touya miró hacia abajo a su plato. "Estaba esperando que ahora, mi padre ya la hubiera encontrado. ¡Todavía no entiendo cómo ella pudo escapar con ese, ese... ese gaki!" Touya cerró de golpe su mano en la mesa, causando que algunos de los soldados lo miraran.

"Él le ofreció algo que su padre no pudo: protección de ti," dijo Eriol calladamente pero firmemente.

"Pero yo solo estoy intentando cuidar de ella. Ella merece más que eso."

"Sí, ella merece mucho, pero no lo que tú estás ofreciéndole. No un matrimonio concertado con un amigo tuyo en el que ella sería miserable para el resto de su vida."

"¿Cómo sabe tanto de nosotros?" Preguntó Touya, repentinamente receloso.

"Me gusta saber de aquéllos con los que estoy trabajando," mintió Eriol. Él sabía todo eso porque había estado mirando la vida de Sakura desde hacia mucho tiempo. "Y tengo que decirle: dar esa piedra al Emperador será firmar la orden de ejecución para su hermana."

"Está mintiendo," dijo Touya.

"De hecho, lo estoy. Ya se ha firmado. Ya se han enviado a Nakagawa, Koizumi y Aoki para que la encuentren."

"¡Está mintiendo!" acusó Touya pero su voz vaciló, su confianza estaba agitada por el timbre de firme veracidad en el tono de Eriol.

"Piense cuidadosamente, Kinomoto. No ha visto a su hermana hace tres meses. No sabe lo que la está pasando. No sabe lo que ella está haciendo. Sabe muy bien que el Líder de la Resistencia está con su hermana y el Emperador usará esa piedra para encontrarlo. Quién esté con él, recibirá lo mismo que él: una pena de muerte."

"Él secuestró a Sakura. Él la forzó de algún modo."

"Él no lo hizo y lo sabe. _Esa_ es una mentira. Sigue diciendo eso para sí mismo para creerlo. También sabe que él no la lavó el cerebro. Sakura es demasiado terca para dejar que alguien la haga eso."

"Conoce demasiado a mi hermana."

"Y usted no la conoce en absoluto." Eriol empujó su plato lejos. "No tengo hambre. Esperaré fuera." Andó fuera de la taberna y Yukito escogió ese momento para unirse a Touya.

"¿Dónde está el mago? Acabo de verle aquí hace un par de minutos."

"Sabe demasiadas cosas de Sakura."

"¿Las sabe? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Dijo que estaba comprobando información sobre mi, pero no sé... Esa no es una buena razón. Y estoy seguro de que sabe más." Touya siguió mirando la puerta que Eriol utilizó para salir.

#* #* #* #

Sakura está corriendo. Debe encontrarlo. ¡¿Dónde está él?! El caos rompió en las calles y él desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

"¡Debo encontrarlo!" grita ella al cielo, desesperada. Oye los truenos alrededor, sobre los gritos y alaridos de la muchedumbre. De repente se da la vuelta. El coliseo. Por alguna razón, sabe que lo encontrará allí. Corre tan rápido como puede, sus piernas amenazando con rendirse, pero seguía esforzándose.

Sakura alcanza una de las entradas. La puerta está cerrada con llave.

"¡Sword!"

Sakura entra en el coliseo, corriendo entre las macizas columnas, guiándose hacia la arena. Él está aquí, pero está oscuro y está lloviendo y no puede verlo. De repente, una llamarada de un relámpago en el cielo. Él está en medio de la arena.

"¿No te dije que no me siguieras?" grita él, viendo su acercamiento.

"¡No me importa! ¡Estoy cansada de quedarme detrás!" Le gritó Sakura.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!" La risa hace eco alrededor de ellos rebotando por las paredes. "Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si no es la dulce Maestra de Cards de las Clow Cards. Supongo entonces que tendré que derrotarlos a los dos." Una llamarada de luz azul encendió el cielo y las áreas circundantes.

"¡Corre!" El muchacho empuja a Sakura lejos y corre en la dirección opuesta. Ella hace como se le ha dicho. La lluvia se pone peor, se vuelve una tormenta.

"¡Pueden correr pero no pueden esconderse!" Sakura se da la vuelta. ¡¿De dónde viene esa voz?! Ella deja de correr y en ese momento, siente dolor, un insoportable dolor en su espalda. Todo alrededor de ella es azul y la siguiente que ve es ese azul marchitándose hasta ser negro, mientras sus ojos se cierran y la conciencia empieza a resbalarse fuera de ella. Sobre la malévola risa, ella apenas puede oírle llamar su nombre.

"¡¡¡Sakura!!!"

Sakura está tumbada de espaldas en el piso, gotas de lluvia chocan con su piel, hiriéndola. Ella quiere moverse, pero está demasiado cansada para hacer el esfuerzo. Hace frío. Ella nunca se ha sentido tan fría antes, no sólo por fuera sino también en el interior, como si algo está perdiéndose, un sentimiento amenazante, un tétrico pensamiento.

__

Debo moverme.

****

"¡¡¡Señor del Trueno, ven a mí!!!" oye ella. A través de sus párpados, puede ver llamaradas de relámpago alrededor y puede oír el trueno hacer eco en las paredes. Abre sus ojos despacio y él está delante de ella.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes para ofrecer?" Ella oye la espantosa voz. Él se da la vuelta.

"¡Aparece, cobarde!" grita él.

"Lo haré," la voz ríe. De repente, una luz azul brilla. Los ojos de Sakura siguen la luz. Un hombre aparece delante de ella y el muchacho la atrae más cerca. Él está rodeado por la luz azul y está sujetando alguna clase de piedra. "¿Lo quieres, Pequeño Lobo? Ven a cogerlo."

Él la mira. Sus acciones la muestran que está aliviado por ver que sus ojos están abiertos. Su pelo cae encima de sus ojos, pero ella ha tenido ese sueño tantas veces que sabe quién es él. Él quiere alcanzarla, arrodillarse al lado de ella, pero no lo hace. Dos personas corren hacia ellos.

"Cuidad de ella." Él se levanta.

"Pero-"

"Sólo tomadla y protegedla con vuestra vida," interrumpe él.

__

No, debo quedarme…** Ella intenta esforzarse pero no tiene el poder para hacerlo. **_Por favor, déjenme ir... no puedo dejarlo solo. No puedo..._

****

"¡No puedo!" Sakura repitió en voz alta. Sus ojos volaron abiertos y la primera cosa que vio fue a Syaoran mirándola. La noche había pasado y era un día glorioso.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó interesado, dejándola abajo en la tierra. Inmediatamente las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos cuando ella le vio. Sin una palabra, ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Sus amigos, mirando desde detrás estaban confundidos. Tomoyo caminó hacia ellos y miró a Syaoran inquisitivamente, pero él solo se encogió de hombros para mostrar que no tenía explicación para las lágrimas de Sakura. Miró a los otros detrás de ellos, diciendo silenciosamente 'quédense allí' y salió del camino con Sakura, seguido por Tomoyo. Desaparecieron detrás de los árboles.

"¡Perfecto!" Gritó Meiling exasperada. Kaho, Yamazaki y Taeko la miraron con confusión.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu prima, Meiling?" preguntó Taeko.

"¡Solo está intentando llamar la atención de Syaoran! ¡No ha pasado!" dijo ella con enfadada frustración.

"¿Llamar su atención? Eso no tiene sentido. Ella es su hermana," dijo Yamazaki.

"Que más da..." masculló ella, empezando a ir de un lado a otro.

"¿Por qué está llorando, señorita?" le preguntó Tomoyo suavemente. Syaoran pestañeó. Ella llamó a Sakura 'señorita'. Tomoyo no se percató de hacer eso, pero estaba acostumbrada a esa frase. Ella le había preguntado lo mismo a Sakura muchas, muchas veces antes. El 'señorita' se ató a esa frase para ella. Tomoyo llevó su mano a través del pelo de Sakura. Sakura no contestó. Simplemente continuaba llorando, sentada como un niño en el regazo de Syaoran cuando él la sostuvo. Él se había sentado en la tierra. Syaoran podía sentir las lágrimas empapando su camisa. Cuando la sostuvo más cerca, notó con asombro que estaba sintiendo algo: miedo. Pero no era su miedo. Miró a la muchacha en sus brazos.

__

¿Sakura...?

****

Tomoyo estaba agonizando. Odiaba ver así a Sakura. Verla llorar tan desvalida siempre la recordaba todas las cosas tristes por las que pasaron. Toda la decepción en sus vidas, cuánto sufrieron ellas dos juntas, teniéndose sólo ellas dos en quien confiar. Trajo de vuelta malos recuerdos.

"Por favor no llores. No puedo soportar verte llorar," Susurró Tomoyo pero Syaoran oyó sus palabras. "Dime lo que está pasando. ¿Has tenía una pesadilla?" Sakura asintió rápidamente. "¿Era de nuevo sobre tu hermano? ¿Estaba maltratándote de nuevo? Él no sabe donde estás, Sakura. No puede herirte..."

Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella tenía pesadillas sobre su hermano. Por primera vez Syaoran pensó sobre cuánto debía haberla herido ese tipo, quizá en palabras y en acciones. Eso le hizo odiar a Kinomoto más aún. Recordó lo que Sakura había dicho el día anterior de que su hermano se habría asegurado de que ella estuviera casada a estas alturas. Él había planeado su vida. Él la había herido...

Pero esta vez Tomoyo estaba equivocada...

"No... no soñé con Touya," vino la sorda contestación.

"¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?" preguntó Tomoyo desconcertada. Nunca había visto a Sakura llorar con tanta fuerza por otra razón que no fuera esa.

"Yo soñé que..." Ella dejó de hablar y entonces solo miró a Syaoran. Él sentía su corazón romperse en un millón de pedazos viendo su rostro asustado, las lágrimas rodando bajo sus mejillas y sus ojos tristes, rojos e hinchados. "Yo..."

"¿Qué, Sakura?" le preguntó él, preocupación escrita por toda su cara.

"Tengo este sueño, o pesadilla... no sé... he estado teniéndolo hace mucho tiempo. Desde que estábamos en Nimbo..."

"¿Qué pasa en él?" le preguntó suavemente.

"¡Yo... yo no sé! Me siento como si debiera encontrarle… a _él_... una persona. Corro. Lo encuentro en un estadio, creo. Él me grita que no debo seguirlo. Entonces oigo la risa de alguien. Rayos y truenos alrededor, resplandeciendo brillantemente y haciendo eco. Algo pasa y corro. Algo me golpea y caigo al suelo. Todo es azul pero de repente se vuelve negro. Cuando abro mis ojos, le veo de pie delante de mí. Alguien viene y me lleva lejos, pero yo no quiero ir. ¡Tengo que quedarme!" Dijo todo eso tan rápido que ellos apenas entendieron lo que dijo. Syaoran solo la sostuvo más cerca, dejándola llorar en su hombro.

"No entiendo..." dijo Tomoyo.

"Esta bien, Sakura..." Syaoran la meció como a un niño pequeño. "Fue solo una pesadilla... Sólo una pesadilla..." Tomoyo solo los miró sin saber qué hacer. Syaoran estaba desconcertado. No entendió casi nada de lo que había dicho, pero no le preguntaría nada. No ahora, en el estado en el que estaba.

Sin que los tres adolescentes lo supieran, Kaho los había seguido y ella había oído todo desde detrás de un árbol.

__

Ese no es un sueño normal...

****

Sintió una presencia cerca de ella. Levantó la vista en el árbol.

__

Kerberos...** Kero estaba de pie en una rama mirando a los esperados y a Tomoyo. Tenía una expresión pensativa. Debe de haber llegado allí antes que ella. Él no la había visto. Caminó silenciosamente de vuelta antes de que ellos pudieran notarla.**

"Sakura, tranquilízate... era sólo una pesadilla," Syaoran hizo que le mirara. "Para de llorar ahora. Todo va bien, ¿ves?"

Tomoyo sonrió a su amiga.

"¡Sí, Sakura! Casi estamos llegando a la Ciudad de Glanz. ¡Unos días más y estaremos allí!" Tomoyo intentó animarla. "Vamos, Sakura. ¡Echa una mirada alrededor de ti! ¡Es un día bonito! ¡Escucha a los pájaros cantar! Sé cuánto amas oír a los pájaros. ¡Escucha! Ellos están diciendo algo..."

Sakura la miró de una manera extraña.

"¿Ellos están?"

"Sí. Ellos están _ordenando_ que dejes de llorar porque no va nada contigo."

Sakura sonrió. "¿Tomoyo, no piensas que yo soy un poco mayor para estas cosas infantiles?"

"Puede ser, pero acabo de conseguir que sonrías." Sakura se detuvo por un momento. Ella dejó escapar una risita.

"Pienso que eres demasiado inteligente, Tomoyo..."

Syaoran se sintió aliviado por ver su sonrisa. El miedo que estaba sintiendo empezaba a marchitarse a lo lejos. Él la miró.

"Como te has despertado, llamemos a los demás y desayunemos," dijo él, apartando una lágrima de su mejilla. "¿Sakura, te sientes bien?"

Ella frunció el entrecejo. "¿Por qué estás preguntando?"

"Estás poniéndote roja."

Sakura se ruborizó diez mil sombras de rojo más. Era el turno de Tomoyo para reírse.

"No te preocupes por eso, Li. Supongo que la veremos roja de esta manera más a menudo a partir de ahora."

Li pestañeó desconcertado, Sakura la miró amenazante y Tomoyo solo rió.

#* #* #* # 

El día continuó serenamente. Nadie le preguntó nada a Sakura, aunque se estaban muriendo por saber lo que había pasado exactamente esa mañana. Era casi mediodía cuando Yamazaki y Taeko notaron que el agua en sus cantimploras se estaba agotando. Tenían que caminar durante dos horas antes de encontrar un arroyo. 

Sakura decidió esperar por todos al lado del camino, mientras ellos tuvieron que bajar la colina y estaban llenando las cantimploras. Se le escapó una risita cuando Yamazaki salpicó aTaeko. Taeko le salpicó al muchacho, mojándolo más de lo que Yamazaki le había mojado a él. Yamazaki intentó mojar a Taeko, pero en lugar de Taeko, mojó a Syaoran. Yamazaki empezó a balbucear disculpas y cosas sin sentido. Kaho y Tomoyo estaban riéndose calladamente.

"Kinomoto," alguien llamó la atención de Sakura fuera de sus amigos. Sakura se dio la vuelta. Meiling estaba de pie detrás de ella, los brazos atravesaron su pecho y mirándola amenazantemente.

"¿Sí, Meiling?" preguntó Sakura, sin entender por qué ella estaba mirándola amenazantemente.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo," declaró Meiling.

"¿Eh?"

"No pretendas no saber de lo que estoy hablando."

"Pero no lo sé. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"Tu escenita de esta mañana... Sintiéndote repentinamente cansada ayer... Estás fingiendo."

"¡¿Fingiendo?! ¡¿Por qué haría eso?!" exclamó Sakura.

"¡Porque estás intentando llamar la atención de Syaoran!"

"¡Eso es ridículo!"

Meiling caminó hacia Sakura y miró derecha a sus ojos.

"Escucha muy cuidadosamente, Kinomoto," siseó Meiling. "Apártate de Syaoran. En caso de que no lo sepas, él es _mi_ prometido. No vas a robármelo."

"¡Pero yo no estoy intentando hacer eso!"

Meiling pretendió no haberla oído.

"Estás advertida. Apártate de él, o tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo."

Meiling dejó a Sakura atrás, caminando en la dirección de Syaoran. Sakura estaba muda. ¿Intentando robárselo? ¡Eso era absurdo!... ¿verdad?

Meiling estaba de pie al lado de Syaoran, metiéndose en la conversación con Taeko y Yamazaki. Syaoran la miró y entonces Sakura aún permanecía allí, confundida. Él se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta a Sakura.

La muchacha le vio acercarse y por su mirada, supo que le preguntaría lo que Meiling le había dicho. Tenía que inventarse algo y rápidamente.

"¿Qué quería Meiling?" fue directo.

"Mmm... Ella solo preguntó si quería llenar mi cantimplora, pero Tomoyo ya está haciendo eso por mí," mintió ella. Syaoran estrechó sus ojos.

"¿Estás segura?" Ella asintió nerviosamente. Ella odiaba mentir, sobre todo a alguien que podía saber cuando estaba mintiendo, pero no podía decirle lo que Meiling había dicho. "No sé..."

"¡Oh, venga! ¿Qué más me podría decir?" Rió Sakura. "¡Mira! Están regresando. ¡Continuemos la marcha!"

__

No sé lo que Meiling dijo, pero de que Sakura está mintiendo, lo está,** pensaba Syaoran. Suspiró él. **_Pero conociendo a Sakura, no me lo dirá..._

Intentando robarle a Syaoran... ¡Ridículo!** Pensó Sakura, pero entonces miró detrás de ella a Syaoran que todavía estaba mirándola fijamente. Ella recordó el sueño que había tenido en el que ellos estaban comprometidos y Syaoran la amaba tanto. Su cara se ruborizó al recuerdo.**

__

Continuará…

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¡Yay! ¡Capítulo 14, acabado! No pasó nada muy importante en este capítulo… Esto es como un interludio de lo que está a punto de venir, explicando algunas cosas que van a pasar más adelante. Espero que os haya gustado, y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡review!!!!!!!!!!!! Probablemente me inspiraré y escribiré el próximo más rápido después de leer los reviews.

Bien, la historia se está volviendo tan larga que incluso es difícil recordar todas sus edades… ^_ ^;; Así que aquí están los años tienen algunos de ellos:

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki... (la banda) - Diecisiete años, pasando a los dieciocho.

Taeko Arai - Veintitrés años.

Touya y Yukito - Veinticinco años.

May Yu Li - Veintidós años.

Chunyan (Li) Wang - Treinta y tres años.

Lusheng Wang - Trece años.

Inna (Li) Bing - Veinticuatro años.

^_^

****

…KayJuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N. de la Traductora: Ea! Cap 14 traducido!!! Ya solo me quedan 13 para los 27 que ya tiene KayJuli, bueno, para los que no lo sepan... esta historia sigue publicándose en inglés, solo le falta un par de caps más, así que cuenten con + o - 30 caps en total. Después KayJuli hará una OVA, una especia de secuela de la historia, estén atentos a esta historia y no le perdáis de vista que ahora si que está en su punto interesante.

Cualquier comentario o queja a la traductora (es decir yo, Kassy99) a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Zai Jian


	15. Fin del viaje

¡Yah!

¡¡¡Sujétense!!! ¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Regresé en menos de un mes! ¡Como dije, los reviews me _inspiran_! ¡Sé que estoy tomando un tiempo largo para escribir esto, pero últimamente he estado estudiando como una loca y tengo muchas, muchas cosas que hacer por aquí… estoy escribiendo tan rápido como puedo!

¡Jurei-chan y Jerry-kun, son geniales! ¡Adoro leer sus reviews! Y estoy definitivamente de acuerdo con Jurei-chan: ¡¡nunca tendremos demasiado de S+S!! ^_~

¡Agradezco a todos por los reviews y e-mails! ¡Estoy recibiendo más amenazas de muerte que nunca! Estoy intentando escribir más rápido, pero… oh, bien… por al menos no ha sido un mes, como en el último capítulo, ¿eh? O DOS meses, como el capítulo 13…Me tomó dos semanas para escribir este. ^_^

Sé que Meiling está siendo muy mala en esta historia, pero estoy intentando seguir la línea de CCS (¿pueden creerlo? @_@). Cuando nos encontramos a Meiling por primera vez en CCS, era realmente molesta y muy posesiva de Syaoran (sé que no me gustó al principio). Solo estoy intentando imaginar cómo sería que si ella tuviera crecido así. ¿Cómo se sentirían si su novio desapareciera durante meses con alguna chica y cuándo los encuentran, él esto loco por ella? No muy bien, eso con seguridad (yo probablemente lo estrangularía @_@). Pero no se preocupen, fans de Meiling. Yo también amo a Meiling, y nunca escribiría cosas malas sobre ella. Por lo menos no la convertiré en uno de los villanos… ^_ ~  

Mmm… la canción en este capítulo, _tendrán_ que imaginar que suena de una manera acústica. ^_ ^ No olviden eso, o la canción va a parecer _muy_ extraña…

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, un nuevo capítulo.  

¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Alabanzas? *glup * ¿Llamas…? Quiero leerlos (pero para decir la verdad, estaría más contenta sin las llamas…)

R+R  

Disclaimer: _*Yamazaki*_ ¿Chicos, sabíais que KayJuli es dueña de Card Captor Sakura? Se la compró a las CLAMP, como es la chica más rica en todo el mundo. Es tan rica que ayer se compró su propio país que va a ser conocido como KayJuliLand. Probablemente lo hayan oído en la CNN. Y ella también-  

_*Chiharu, estrangulando a Yamazaki*_ ¡¡¡Deja de mentir!!!  

_*KayJuli*_ ^_^;;;; No me pertenece…  

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

CAPÍTULO 15

**Era el final del día. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, los colores del cielo eran azul, rosa, amarillo y naranja. Un viento caluroso estaba flotando alrededor y todos estaban agradecidos de que el día estuviera terminando. Ese había sido un día realmente caluroso. Dos días atrás habían entrado finalmente en la provincia de Haru localización de la Ciudad de Glanz. Haru era prácticamente un desierto inhabitado. Los pueblos estaban por todas partes, esparcidos a lo largo de la provincia, pero era un misterio por qué las personas todavía vivían allí. No había ningún patrón que servir y ninguna plantación en toda la provincia. Nada crecía allí. Durante dos días, el grupo había estado caminando a través del desierto y había hecho ahora una pausa en uno de estos pueblos sin nombre.  **

**"¿Así que…?" Yamazaki instó.  **

**"Tranquilízate. Todavía estoy contando el dinero," Syaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina. Yamazaki y Taeko le estaban mirando mientras contaba las monedas. "No, no podemos permitirnos ese lujo."  **

**"Pero, Li…" Yamazaki agasajó. "¡Tenemos hambre!"  **

**"Encontraremos algo bajo este camino, estoy seguro. Debe haber árboles frutales."  **

**"Mmm, aunque me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo, Li," dijo Taeko. "Sabes que no vamos a encontrar eso. Esto está en medio del desierto. No hemos visto un árbol hace horas, ni un solo árbol frutal."  **

**"Pero todavía tenemos tres días hasta llegar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin dinero?" Les preguntó Syaoran, bajando su voz. Vio a las chicas venir hacia ellos después de detenerse en una tienda. Ellas habían visto algunas cosas interesantes en la ventana de una casa de empeños y no podían evitar sino pararse para mirar.  **

**"No sé, pero tampoco podemos morirnos de hambre," contestó Taeko. Estaban delante de una taberna en la que podían oír la música. Los hombres estaban pasando delante de ellos y entraban en la taberna. Parecían no notar que estos hombres los estaban mirando sospechosamente. Los pueblerinos nunca los habían visto allí antes - personas extrañas en el pueblo.  **

**"¡Vale, vale, me rindo!" exclamó Yamazaki. "¡Yo pagaré! ¡Tengo dinero!" Dos tipos que estaban pasando delante de ellos se miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción.  **

**"Oh, sí, eso es verdad. Has estado guardando tu dinero durante todo el viaje, eres un tacaño," dijo Taeko. "¿Qué ibas a hacer con él en todo caso? Y por favor, dinos la verdad y no la historia sobre el dragón, porque eso es ridículo."  **

**Yamazaki**** sacó un pequeña caja de su bolsa, la abrió y empezó a contar su dinero.  **

**"Iba a comprarle algo a Chiharu, pero supongo que comer y no pasar hambre hasta la muerte es más importante," dijo él. Los dos hombres sonrieron a sabiendas.  **

**"Blando," bromeó Taeko. "Pensando en tu novia aunque estés lejos de casa."  **

**"Sí, debo recordarla. La última vez que regresé a casa en meses, sin nada que darla, ¡me estranguló casi hasta la muerte!" Sus amigos se rieron.  **

**"¿No es eso dulce?" dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente.  **

**"Realmente te hace querer tener una novia," dijo Taeko de la misma manera. Ellos empezaron a reírse de nuevo en la cara de Yamazaki. Él parecía estar enfadado con ellos, pero también avergonzado.  **

**"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Meiling cuando finalmente las muchachas los alcanzaron.  **

**"Nada," contestaron los tres serenamente. Meiling frunció el entrecejo. Ella se volvió a Syaoran.  **

**"¿Vamos hoy a comer de una vez?" Ella sabía que no recibiría ninguna explicación de él acerca de por qué habían estado riéndose.  **

**"Sí. De hecho, Yamazaki va a pagar," contestó Syaoran.  **

**"¡¿Tú?!" Preguntaron las muchachas a la vez, sorprendidas. Sakura pestañeó,  **

**"¿Y qué hay sobre el huevo del dragón?" Preguntó ella. Yamazaki sonrió tímidamente.  **

**"Mmm… Eso era una mentira, Ying Fa," le dijo Taeko.  **

**"¿Lo era?"  **

**Todos asintieron.  **

**"Eres tan tonta," Dijo Meiling bajo su respiración. Ella miró a Sakura y habló más alto. "¿Cómo puedes caer en eso? ¡Los dragones no existen!"  **

**"¡Oh, sí, si que existen!" Sakura, Syaoran, Taeko y Yamazaki contestaron al unísono.  **

**"No me vuelvan ni a recordar eso," dijo Syaoran, empezando a entrar en la taberna.  **

**"Por favor…" agregó Sakura, siguiéndolo, subiendo su bolsa a su hombro.  **

**"Sólo en los cuentos de hadas," dijo Taeko, intentando mantenerse al ritmo de Sakura.  **

**"E incluso en los cuentos de hada tendré miedo de ellos," dijo Yamazaki, siguiendo a sus amigos y todavía contando su dinero. Tomoyo, Meiling y Kaho pestañearon. ¿Dijeron algo malo?  **

**Sakura calmadamente entró en la taberna. En el momento que ella lo hizo, llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Notó que había sólo hombres, muchos hombres, sentados alrededor de mesas redondas, bebiendo, hablando ruidosamente, comiendo, jugando a las cartas, fumando, no prestando atención a la música que estaban tocando tres hombres en una esquina oscura del cuarto. Ciertamente no era un buen lugar para visitar solo. Un tipo silbó, llamando su atención. Ella sonrió tímidamente y se movió más cerca de Syaoran, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo. Él miró hacia abajo, inquisitivo y sorprendido. Últimamente había estado ignorándolo, apartándose de él. Se había preguntado lo que había hecho o había dicho para hacerla tan evasiva. Poco sabía él que cada vez que Sakura pensaba en acercarse a él ella se encontraba con un par de encendidos y enfadados ojos, mirándola. Sin embargo, ahora no podía preocuparse menos de eso. Tenía más miedo de esos hombres que de Meiling.  **

**Ella no miraba a Syaoran pero él notó que tenía miedo de todos esos tipos que la miraban.  **

**"Sabes que ellos no van a intentar nada contigo," dijo él de manera que tan sólo ella podía escucharle.  **

**"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó ella de la misma manera.**

**"Porque estás conmigo," contestó él resueltamente. Solo entonces, ella le miró. Él la sonrió un poco, llevándola a una mesa vacía. Taeko estaba justo detrás de ellos, mirando amenazante a los hombres. Él había notado su inquietud cuando ella entró y había intentado alcanzarla, para que se quedase cerca de él, pero en el momento que lo hizo, ella ya estaba al lado de Syaoran dejando a un defraudado Taeko frunciendo el entrecejo y mordiéndose el labio.  **

_Bueno, es natural que ella corriera hacia su hermano,_** razonaba él. Taeko suspiró. **_Pero desearía que hubiera corrido hacia mi lado…_****

**Cuando se sentaron, Sakura se quedó cerca de Syaoran, a pesar de la intensa y caliente mirada amenazante de Meiling en el momento que puso sus ojos en ellos. Tomoyo se sentó a la izquierda de Sakura, Kaho al lado de ella. Meiling estaba enfrente de Syaoran ya que Yamazaki ya había exigido el otro lado del Líder de la Resistencia. Taeko estaba al lado de Meiling, enfrente de Yamazaki.  **

**"Así que, Yamazaki," preguntó Syaoran. Yamazaki levantó la vista de su dinero. "¿Qué podemos pedir?"  **

**El muchacho miraba la lista de precios, colgada en la pared. Después de nombres y nombres de bebidas había… sopa. Todos pestañearon. No había nada más para comer, sólo sopa.  **

**"Supongo… sopa, ¿eh?" dijo él.  **

**"Sí…" se pusieron de acuerdo serenamente. Un muchacho vestido con un delantal blanco y manchado corría hacia ellos, llevando vasos usados de vuelta a la cocina.  **

**"¡Eh, chico!" Le llamó Yamazaki. Se detuvo al lado de la mesa.  **

**"¿S-sí, señor?" El joven camarero casi dejó caer uno de los vasos.  **

**"Queremos siete platos de… _sopa," le dijo al muchacho, ayudándole a dejar los vasos de pie, mientras el muchacho estaba intentando apuntarlo.  _**

**"¡Eh, chico!" una ruda voz llamó desde el otro lado del cuarto. "¡La cerveza! ¡La cerveza!"  **

**"¡Voy señor!" el acosado mozo contestó por encima de su hombro. Se volvió a Yamazaki. "Regreso en un segundo."  **

**"¡Vamos, chico, no hagas esperar a los clientes!" retumbaba un hombre gordo desde detrás de la barra, el dueño de la taberna, mientras llenaba los jarros y los empujaba a lo largo de la barra, a los clientes, alineándolos. Su acento tenía un sonido vibrante de viajante de mar.  **

**"¡Sí señor, sí señor!" El muchacho echó a correr pasándole y entró en la cocina. Un segundo después todos oyeron los vasos rompiéndose.  **

**"¡Mierda!" Oyeron desde la cocina. El hombre gordo rió.  **

**"¡Deducido de tu salario!" gritó en la dirección general de la puerta de la cocina.  **

**"Rompe los vasos todas las noches y siempre dices lo mismo," dijo alguien.  **

**"Lo sé. ¡De hecho, el niño me debe dos monedas de oro! Pronto seré un hombre rico de esta manera." Los clientes gritaron con risa.**

**"Li," estaba diciendo Taeko. "Tenemos otros tres días para llegar entonces."  **

**"Sí, sólo tres días."  **

**Había expresiones de alivio de los viajeros, sobre todo Meiling.  **

**"Nunca nos ha tomado tanto llegar a la Ciudad de Glanz," dijo Yamazaki. "Normalmente llegamos en un mes allí, como mucho."  **

**"Sí, Yamazaki, pero estamos llevando un peso extra," dijo Meiling con referencia obvia a Sakura. Syaoran inmediatamente impuso silencio a la muchacha con un ceño y Meiling serenamente miró a otro lado. Sin advertir el comentario de Meiling, Sakura estaba hablando con Kaho.  **

**"¿De verdad?" estaba preguntando ella, una chispa en sus ojos. "¿Podré ver todo eso?"  **

**"¡Claro! No puedes ir a Glanz sin visitar Ciudad Parque. Un lugar asombroso. Después está la Calle de los Comerciantes. Personas de todo el Imperio van allí a vender su mercancía," Estaba diciéndole Kaho.  **

**"He oído hablar de la Calle Jardín," dijo Tomoyo.  **

**"Yo no," Sakura se volvió a Tomoyo, su cara encendida con la maravilla y excitación. Tomoyo solo sonrió.  **

**"Oh, sí… La Calle Jardín. La calle más bonita en la ciudad. Es muy larga y hay edificios muy antiguos en ambos lados, y en cada ventana hay flores plantadas bajo ella. Altos árboles en línea con las aceras. Estoy segura de que te gustará."  **

**"Sí, es realmente asombroso," Entró Yamazaki en la conversación. "De hecho, Li, no es esa la calle dónde vive una cierta Lin Ya- ¡¡¡Ay!!! ¡Eso duele!" Yamazaki habría dicho más sí Syaoran no le hubiera dado un puntapié en su espinilla bajo la mesa. "¡¿Cuál es el problema contigo?!"  **

**"Oh, sí, eso es verdad," dijo Taeko, recordando. "Lin Yao…"  **

**"¿Lin Yao, Syaoran?" preguntó Meiling. Syaoran miró a Yamazaki y solo entonces Yamazaki comprendió que por qué se suponía que no tenía que decir eso.  **

**"Perdón, hombre…" masculló él.  **

**"No puedo creer que todavía estés viendo a esa-" Meiling empezó a gritar insegura ahora de quién debía tener celos - Sakura o Lin Yao. Syaoran la interrumpió.  **

**"¡Mira! Ahí está el chico con la comida. Hablaremos después, Meiling." El muchacho estaba escogiendo despacio su camino entre las mesas, llevando una bandeja grande con siete platos de sopa y dos vasos de cerveza que estaban increíblemente fijos en perfecto equilibrio. Los ojos pensativos de Sakura estaban en Syaoran.  **

_¿Lin Yao…?_****

**"¿Ying Fa?" oyó Sakura, y ella se volvió a Tomoyo.  **

**"¿Eh? Oh, perdona. Estaba distraída," rió ella. "¿Sobre qué estábamos hablando de nuevo?" Tomoyo miró de su amiga a Syaoran. Tenía que descubrir quién era Lin Yao. "¡Oh, sí! Mizuki-san, estaba preguntándome ¿cómo una ciudad tan bonita como Glanz puede situarse en medio de un desierto?"  **

**"Bien, Ying Fa, Haru no siempre ha sido un desierto. Esta provincia se cubría con un bonito bosque llamado Haru. Por eso la provincia tiene el nombre de Haru."  **

**"¿Entonces que es lo que le pasó al bosque?" Preguntó Sakura. Kaho hizo una pausa, oscura tristeza en sus ojos.  **

**"Empezó a ser destruido hace casi quinientos años. Los Verborgens empezaron deshojando y quemándolo para encontrar a Maaya, Clow y sus familias que estaban escondidos en él." A la mención de los nombres de Maaya y Clow, Syaoran miró a Kaho. "Incluso después de ser encontrados, la devastación continuó porque la madera era de excelente calidad y hacía a muchas personas ricas. Hace doscientos año, tumbaron el último árbol…"  **

**Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon a una memoria.  **

**_#~Flashback ~#_**

**"¿Te gusta este lugar?" El hombre se acercó a Sakura.**

**"Mucho." Sakura sonrió alegremente. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca.  **

**"Esto es, o era, el bosque más grande en Wunder. Desgraciadamente, sólo lo podemos ver ahora en nuestros sueños."  **

**"Pero yo lo veo. ¿Sólo estoy soñando?"  **

**El hombre hizo una pausa durante mucho tiempo, entonces continuó: "Fue destruido. Dejó de existir hace ya dos siglos."**

**La cara de Sakura se puso triste. "¿Que pasó?"  **

**"Los Verborgen talaron todos los árboles. Todo lo que ves aquí se ha ido en realidad…" Él echó una mirada alrededor, nostálgico. Sakura miró fijamente sin fijarse a sus pies, una gran tristeza en su corazón. Clow notó su cara triste. "Pero algún día, crecerán de nuevo," dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.  **

**"¿Cómo?" Sus ojos estaban brillando con lágrimas. "Ellos están matando todo…"  **

**"Esto cambiará, Sakura."  **

**"¡Son poderosos! ¿Quién puede ir contra ellos?"  **

**_"Dos corazones como uno…"  _******

**_#~Fin de Flashback~#_**

**_"Crecerán de nuevo,"_**** dijo Sakura en alto de una manera tan enfática y convincente que los otros la miraron. Kaho sonrió. Ella sabía de que estaba hablando la muchacha.  **

**"Claro que crecerán," dijo ella así como enfáticamente golpeaba levemente la mano de Sakura tranquilizantemente. Encima de los hombros de Sakura, Kaho podía ver a Syaoran estudiándola con los ojos entrecerrados.  **

_¡Ella sabe algo!_** Estaba pensando Syaoran. _¡Siento que ella sabe todo sobre nosotros! ¡Sé que ella lo sabe! Es peligrosa. No puedo dejar que Sakura esté cerca de ella._**** Ahora no había ninguna manera de que pudiera apartar a Sakura de la mujer. Estaban hablando alegremente y cualquier movimiento ahora levantaría sospechas entre sus amigos y le proporcionaría otra oportunidad a Meiling de ponerse desagradable. Para volver a poner todo en perspectiva, dijo él de repente, con carácter definitivo:  **

**"¡Sin embargo, no vamos a Glanz para ver las vistas!"  **

**Hubo un momento de silencio, cada uno ocupado con sus pensamientos, y entonces ellos empezaron a comer. La conversación era esporádica y en un tono más bajo. La proximidad de la realización de su misión pesó de repente sobre ellos y más de un corazón latió más rápido en anticipación.  **

**La bolsa de Sakura estaba en su regazo bajo la mesa. Kero casi estaba babeando en ella, sin poder comer. Sacó su cabeza fuera de la bolsa y miró a Sakura suplicante. Sakura casi chilló cuando lo vio. Tomoyo y Syaoran fueron los únicos que lo notaron, ya que estaban sentados al lado de ella.  **

**"Sakura, tengo hambre…" Susurró Kero. Sakura echó una mirada alrededor. Nadie lo vería. Bajó la cuchara llena y permitió a Kero comer.  **

**"Sería más fácil si simplemente bajaras tu plato entero," Le dijo Syaoran a Sakura. Tomoyo rió con una risita. Kero no lo oyó ni siquiera. Estaba demasiado ocupado.  **

**Quince minutos después, terminaron todos.  **

**"No estaba tan malo," dijo Taeko.  **

**"Yo todavía no puedo creer que Ying Fa comiera todo eso y tan rápido," dijo Yamazaki y Sakura sonrió tímidamente.  **

**"Vamos, Yamazaki," dijo Syaoran. "Paga y vayámonos. Todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer."  **

**"Vale, vale…" Yamazaki abrió su bolsa y empezó a buscar su dinero. Su cara se puso pálida y todos lo miraron. Yamazaki levantó la vista. "No-no está aquí…" dijo.  **

**"Oh, venga, Yamazaki, no empieces a mentir. ¡Paga!" Dijo Taeko.  **

**"¡Es verdad! ¡Me han robado! ¡¿Dónde está mi dinero?!" Yamazaki dijo ruidosamente, echando una mirada alrededor de él. Los otros clientes estaban sonriéndole maliciosamente. "¡Me han robado!"  **

**"No me importa si te han robado, muchacho," dijo al dueño de la taberna desde detrás del mostrador, habiendo oído a Yamazaki. "Me deben pagar las comidas."  **

**"Oh, genial…" murmuró Syaoran.  **

**"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Meiling preocupada. "Paga, Syaoran."  **

**"No puedo," dijo Syaoran. "El dinero se está gastando."  **

**"Yo ya no tengo más…" dijo Kaho.  **

**"¡Eh, hágales lavar los platos!" gritó alguien al dueño.  **

**"¡Qué limpien el suelo y las mesas!" Y más ideas vinieron de los clientes.  **

**"¡Que nos atiendan!" dijo un tipo, mirando a las chicas. "Atendednos aquí pilluelas."  **

**"¡Diversión!"  **

**"Me pagareis de una manera o de otra," dijo el dueño con una mirada sucia al grupo de amigos. Ellos estaban perdidos acerca de qué hacer. De repente Tomoyo se puso de pie y fue a hablar con el hombre. Sus amigos en la mesa se preguntaron lo que estaba haciendo. Vieron al hombre reír un poco, entonces él cabeceó. Él le preguntó algo y su contestación fue:  **

**"De ninguna manera. _Sólo eso. Lo toma o lo deja."  _**

**El hombre parecía estar considerando la proposición por un momento, entonces él la sonrió.  **

**"Bien, pero mejor que sea buena, o lavarán los platos y servirán a los clientes, también."  **

**"Será buena," dijo Tomoyo, caminando de vuelta a la mesa. "Vamos, Ying Fa. Meiling." Ella tiró de las muchachas.  **

**"¿Qué estás haciendo, Daidouji?" Preguntó Meiling. Sakura estaba simple y llanamente confundida.  **

**"Pagando nuestra cuenta. Algo que los _hombres_ aquí parece que no pueden hacer." Con un despreciativo meneo de su cabeza desmentida por el centelleo en sus ojos, llevó a las muchachas a la plataforma dónde la banda de músicos de aspecto rudo estaba tocando. Con una orden imponente de su mano, trajo su estrépito a un alto.**

**Syaoran**** se movió inquietamente en su silla disgustado por la exposición del grupo ante toda la taberna.**

**Tomoyo**** dejó a Sakura y Meiling delante de todos, mientras ella iba a hablar con los hombres de los instrumentos. Una conversación rápida con ellos y regresó.**

**"Tomoyo," Susurró Sakura nerviosamente, sintiendo todos los ojos sobre ellas. _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_**

**"No me gusta a donde está llevando esto," Murmuró Meiling. Asintió Sakura.  **

**"No os preocupéis, chicas. Todo está bajo control. ¡Será divertido después de todo!" Sakura y Meiling se miraron. Tomoyo se volvió a su público. "¡Bien, como lavar platos y servir no nos atrae y tenemos que pagar nuestra cuenta, yo y mis amigas aquí vamos a cantar!"**

**"¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!?!" Meiling, Sakura, Syaoran, Taeko, Yamazaki, Kaho e incluso Kero en su bolsa, exclamaron juntos.**

**"Podría estrangularla," Le dijo Meiling a Sakura.**

**"Sé lo que quieres decir." Ninguna notó que la vieja rivalidad había desaparecido - por unos segundo.**

**"¡Denle!" Dijo Tomoyo y los hombres empezaron a tocar, una pegadiza melodía familiar de hace muchos años atrás. Las otras dos muchachas sólo… permanecieron allí, paralizadas.**

**"Creo que está llevando esto demasiado lejos…" ****Dijo** Sakura.********

_Wanna__ know you better  
Wanna push you baby  
But never too far_

_[Quiero conocerte mejor  
Quiero empujarte nena  
Pero nunca demasiado lejos]_

_(Tomoyo)_

**Tomoyo**** cantó y todos en la taberna se callaron, mirándola. Ella tiró de Meiling para cantar la siguiente parte.  **

Wanna show you heaven  
Wanna be like you  
Just as strong as you are

[Quiero mostrarte el cielo  
Quiero ser como tú  
Así de fuerte como tú eres]

 (Meiling)

**Las dos muchachas se guiñaron y empujaron a Sakura al medio. Tomoyo cantó el siguiente verso y pellizcó a Sakura para cantar su parte.**

_I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
**I wanna be sunlight, only warmer**_

_[Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
**Yo quiero ser la luz del sol, solamente más cálida]**_

** (Sakura)**

**Sakura estaba con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Su voz era baja y alguien gritó que debía cantar más alto.  **

I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
**I wanna be love, only stronger  
I wanna be _daylight_!**

[Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
**Yo quiero ser amor, solamente más fuerte  
¡Yo quiero ser la _luz del día_!]**

**Los hombres en el cuarto las animaron, palmoteando sus rodillas, sus ojos en las tres bonitas extrañas. El dueño de la taberna miró la actuación con una pensativa y calculadora expresión. Estaba visualizando su taberna condensada con clientes apreciativos reuniéndose para escuchar a los tres ruiseñores. ¿Qué nombre comercial podría darles? ¿_El Trío de Haru_? No, demasiado seco. ¿_Los pájaros cantores viajeros_? No. No habría ninguna charla de su viaje a ninguna parte…**

**"¡No lo puedo creer!" Dijo Yamazaki.**

**"¡Ying Fa está más roja que un tomate!" Rió Taeko, todos los ojos eran para ella. ****Syaoran** estaba mudo.****** Kaho estaba sonriendo.******

**Wanna**** live forever  
Wanna touch your hand and explode like a star  
_Wanna__ stand beside you  
Always be together wherever you are_**

**[Quiero vivir para siempre  
Quiero tocar tu mano y explotar como una estrella  
_Quiero estar a tú lado  
Siempre estar juntos dondequiera que estés]_**

**Sakura parecía un poco (comentario irónico) incómoda. Ella miró hacia la parte de atrás del cuarto y vio a sus amigas animarla. ****Sonrió**, sintiéndose un poco mejor.  ****

**_I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
I wanna be love  
Only stronger  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
I wanna be daylight_**

**_[Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser la luz del sol solamente más cálido  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser amor  
Sólo más fuerte  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser la luz del sol solamente más cálido  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día]_**

**"¡Eh, mocoso!"**** **Llamó Kero a Syaoran. Sakura había dejado su bolsa en su silla. Los otros estaban demasiado absortos para notar al guardián amarillo de las Clow Cards.****

**"¿Qué?" Preguntó Syaoran, atrayendo su cabeza más cerca.**

**"Pienso que a Sakura le subió la temperatura. Mira su color."**

**Syaoran**** realmente se rió de Kero.**

**"No tiene fiebre. ¡Está avergonzada!"**

**Kero**** pestañeó. "¿Avergonzada? ¿Por qué?"**

**"¿No lo estarías si te obligaran a cantar delante de una muchedumbre?"**

**"Esa no es razón. Ella canta muy bien," Kero no podría creer a su señora.**

**"Sí. Lo hace, ¿no?" Dijo el joven líder de la Resistencia bajo su respiración.**

Wanna know you better  
Wanna push you baby but never too far  
**_Wanna_****_ live forever  
Wanna be like you just as weak as you are  
Weak as you are_**

[Quiero conocerte mejor  
Quiero empujarte nena pero nunca demasiado lejos  
**_Quiero vivir para siempre  
Quiero ser como tú así de débil como tú eres  
Débil como tú eres]_******

**Syaoran**** sonrió. Pensó que ella se veía muy graciosa cuando estaba ruborizándose así.  **

**_I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
I wanna_****_ be sunlight only warmer  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
I wanna be love  
Only stronger  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
I wanna be daylight_**

**__**

**_[Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser la luz del sol solo más cálida  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser amor  
Sólo más fuerte  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser la luz del sol solo más cálida  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día]_**

**__**

**Desde la mesa, Kaho se divertía viendo que, así como las románticas palabras de la canción salían, Meiling y Sakura parecían estar viendo sólo a Syaoran en ese cuarto.**

**El sentimiento de tres amenazantes presencias golpeó los sentidos de Syaoran con un susto y levantó la vista para ver a Kaho mirándole advertiva. ¿Ella también había sentido algo? Miró a su alrededor rápidamente. ¡Tenían que estar fuera de allí - ahora!**

**_Daylight  
__I see it in your eyes  
**Daylight  
**_**I wanna be  
just you and me  
Warmer than sunlight!****

**_[La luz del día  
__Yo lo veo en tus ojos  
**La luz del día  
**_**Yo quiero ser  
solos tu y yo  
¡Más cálido que la luz del sol!]****

**"Canta muy bien, ¿eh?" Preguntó un hombre a otro.**

**"Sí."******

**_Daylight in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes  
_**I wanna be  
_Daylight in your eyes  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
I wanna be love  
Only stronger  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
I wanna be daylight_****

**_[La luz del día en tus ojos  
En tus ojos, en tus ojos,  
_**Yo quiero ser  
_La luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser la luz del sol solo más cálido  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser amor  
Sólo más fuerte  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día en tus ojos  
Yo quiero ser la luz del sol solo más cálido  
Yo quiero ser la luz del día]_****

**Syaoran**** ya no prestaba atención. Reconoció las presencias. Los magos estaban llegando hacia ellos. Estaban algunas millas alejados, pero estaban llegando. ¡Tenían que salir!**

**Daylight… I see it in your eyes**

**[La luz del día… yo lo veo en tus ojos]**

**Sakura cantó el último verso y los hombres en la taberna vitorearon, aplaudieron y pidieron más. El dueño de la taberna gritó por encima de ellos: "¡Siete canciones para siete cuencos de sopa! ¡La cerveza va por la casa!"**

**Syaoran**** se puso de pie e hizo señas a las muchachas de que le siguieran. El dueño de la taberna, comprendiendo que su cebo musical estaba a punto de desaparecer, se dio prisa fuera de la parte de atrás de la barra e intentó prevenir que se marcharan.**

**"Yamazaki, Taeko, Mizuki-san… Vámonos. ¡Ahora!" Los dos muchachos estaban desconcertados pero Kaho lo obedeció inmediatamente. Ella salió deprisa para encontrar a su caballo y estar lista para partir en seguida.**

**"Pero… ¿que está pasando?" Preguntó Taeko.**

**"Debemos irnos," se dio la vuelta, viendo a las tres chicas justo detrás de él. Sakura estaba sonriendo alegremente, pero entonces en un parpadeo pareció ponerse seria. Miró hacia abajo, concentrándose. Entonces levantó la vista de nuevo hacia Syaoran, sus ojos abiertos. "Puedes sentirlo." Cabeceó ella sin palabras. Cogió su bolsa con Kero y corrió fuera de la taberna.**

**"Deuda pagada," Le dijo Tomoyo al protestante dueño de la taberna antes de correr detrás de sus amigos.**

**"Eh, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó cuándo los alcanzó fuera. Kaho estaba corriendo hacia ellos, tirando al caballo detrás de ella.**

**"¿Cuán cerca crees que están?" Preguntó Sakura a Syaoran.**

**"¿Quién?" preguntó Meiling.**

**"A algunas millas de nosotros. Moviéndose deprisa. Ya nos deben haber sentido. Están llegando desde detrás y eso significa que nos deben de haber pasado hace un par de días, pero no nos sintieron y ni nosotros los sentimos."**

**"¡¿Sobre quién están hablando?!" Gritó Meiling pero no contestaron, sólo la miraron inexpresivamente.**

**"¿Q-qué hacemos?" Sakura estaba asustada.**

**"Empezaremos a andar. Y rápido. Tomemos otro camino. Quizá -"**

**"¡No!"Interrumpió Kaho y para sorpresa de Syaoran, empezó a decirles lo qué hacer. "No tenemos tiempo. Deben irse y ahora. Tomad el caballo, ustedes dos."**

**"¿Pero que hay de vosotros chicos?" Preguntó Sakura, mirando a sus amigos. Kaho estaba impaciente.**

**"Nosotros estaremos bien, Sakura. No es a nosotros quienes ellos quieren. Están detrás de ustedes dos. Si no se van y ahora mismo, los localizarán. En Glanz, será difícil seguir las huellas de sus poderes debido a todos los Verborgens que están allí y porque la ciudad es enorme. Los tres magos no tienen suficiente poder para distinguir vuestra aura de esas otras personas, pero los encontrarán aquí fácilmente. ¡Deben irse ahora!" Empujó a los dos adolescentes en la dirección del caballo.**

**Los ojos de Syaoran estaban extensamente abiertos con una mezcla de consternación y asombro. Kaho había llamado a Sakura por su nombre real. Era inequívoco. Ella sabía sobre los poderes de la muchacha. Sabía de los magos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué más sabía ella? ¿Sabía sobre él y la razón por la que ellos iban a Glanz?**

**"¿Quién eres?"Le preguntó Syaoran a Kaho.**

**"Lo averiguarás bastante pronto, Nuevo Líder" vino la respuesta, "pero éste no es el momento. ¡Ahora váyanse!"**

**"Simplemente no puedo dejar atrás a todos. No dejo atrás a las personas," defendió él, mirando a su prima.**

**Meiling**** había estado escuchando, mirando los dos 'esperados', como había oído que los magos los llamaban todas esas semanas antes. Sakura parecía algo asustada y Syaoran estaba poco dispuesto. Su primo ya le había dicho la verdad sobre ellos así que sabía que Sakura era la Maestra de Cards. Detestaba tener a Sakura encima de Syaoran todo el tiempo, pero si la profecía realmente estuviera haciéndose realidad a través de ellos y si ellos estuvieran ahora en peligro, debían correr y rápido.**

**"Syaoran, vete," Le dijo Meiling. "Si lo que me dijiste es verdad, tu seguridad es más importante que la nuestra. Mizuki-san está en lo correcto. Ellos están detrás de vosotros, no de nosotros. Simplemente toma a la chica y vete. Nosotros te alcanzaremos."**

**Syaoran**** pestañeó. ¿Estaba esta celosa Meiling estaba diciéndole que tomara a Sakura y desapareciera? ¿Él… solo… con ella? Extraño… Ella notó su expresión. "¿Qué? No puede gustarme, pero no soy ningún monstruo. Sin embargo, ella se aferra a ti como una sanguijuela y es tu seguridad en la que estoy pensando."  **

_La vieja y buena Meiling_**, pensó él. _Su básica buena personalidad todavía estaba allí._**

**Syaoran**** todavía estuvo por un breve momento, mirando a Meiling. Ella tenía razón. Ella asintió, tranquilizándolo. Él estuvo encima del caballo en un destello.  **

**"Vamos," él llamó a Sakura.  **

**Sakura dudó, partida entre el frenético deseo de huir y la pesadez en su corazón cuando pensó en no ver el familiar rostro de Tomoyo a su lado. ¿Qué le pasaría a Tomoyo? Así como Syaoran sentía la presencia de los magos creciendo, Meiling suspiró exasperada y empujó a Sakura hacia el caballo.  **

**"¡Iros de aquí!" le gritó a Sakura. Syaoran levantó a Sakura sin una palabra. Sakura chilló en la sorpresa. Syaoran tiró una pequeña bolsa que tintineó con monedas a Taeko.  **

**"El dinero para que terminéis el viaje," explicó.  **

**"¿Qué hay de vosotros?" preguntó su amigo.  **

**"Encontraré una manera. No te preocupes. Yamazaki, sabes dónde buscarnos en Glanz." Él miró hacia abajo a Sakura. "Sujétate." Entonces se marcharon, montando tan rápido como el viento.  **

**"No vayas teniendo ninguna idea rara, ¡¿me oyes chica?!" Gritó Meiling detrás de ellos.  **

**Sus amigos miraron como Syaoran y Sakura desaparecieron alrededor de una curva en el camino. Kaho se dio la vuelta. Tomoyo y Meiling estaban mirándola sorprendidas porque ellas también habían oído llamar a Sakura por su nombre. Eso fue una gran revelación. Ella se arrepintió inmediatamente, y más aun cuando oyó a Taeko decir:  **

**"¿Por qué llamó a Ying Fa _Sakura_?" preguntó él.  **

**Kaho**** sonrió tímidamente.  **

**"Es su nombre en japonés. Me gusta ese nombre," ella dijo suavemente. "Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos también. Con mi caballo y si van rápido, pueden llegar a la ciudad para mañana en la tarde, pero nos tomará aproximadamente tres días a pie."  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Los tres magos, apoyándose encima de los cuellos de sus caballos, llegaron galopando a lo largo del camino que llevaba al pueblo que Syaoran y Sakura habían dejado un momento antes.  **

**"No están aquí…" agasajó Nakagawa.  **

**"Debemos encontrarlos," dijo Aoki.  **

**"Ya hemos estado bajo el camino tomando la ruta comercial, y ahora estamos tomando esta ruta corta, dónde estoy seguro no están."  **

**"¿Qué? ¿Preferís regresar a Glanz y decirle al Emperador que no los encontramos?" Preguntó Koizumi.  **

**"Claro que no, y no te pongas listo conmigo. Tú nos pusiste en esta situación de todas maneras."  **

**"¡¿_Yo lo hice?!"  _**

**"¡Sí! Te dije que teníamos que perseguirlos, matarlos con nuestras propias manos. Pero _nooooooooo. Pensaste que eras el tipo inteligente, que ese veneno insignificante tuyo funcionaría en la Maestra de Cards como lo hizo en otros. ¡Deberías haber visto que no estamos tratando con personas ordinarias aquí! ¡Estos dos son los esperados, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ellos no bajarán tan fácilmente! ¡Los debíamos haber seguido cuando eran vulnerables y terminar con ellos!" Nakagawa estaba casi aterrado. ¿No había dicho el Emperador que morirían si fallaban de nuevo?  _**

**"¿Qué pasa con el stress, Hidenao?" Dijo Aoki a Nakagawa con una risita. "Túmbate antes de que te hirieras." Koizumi se rió de él.  **

**"¡Gracioso!" Nakagawa gritó exasperado. "¡Estás bromeando con un tema serio! Realmente debería volver a Glanz y -"  **

**"¡Silencio!" la voz de Koizumi sonó clara. Sus amigos se quedaron callados. "_Sentid la presencia."  _**

**Se detuvieron, cerraron sus ojos, y se concentraron con cada fibra en su ser.  **

**"Están cerca…" dijo Aoki.  **

**"¿Sientes este aura?" Preguntó Nakagawa, los ojos extensamente abiertos como si asustados. "¡Son más fuertes que antes, pero una de las auras es más fuerte que la otra! ¿Cómo han podido desarrollar su fuerza así en tan poco tiempo?"  **

**"No lo sé," contestó Aoki.  **

**"Esto es sin duda muy extraño," dijo Koizumi.  **

**"Encontrémoslos," Nakagawa espoloneó su caballo.  **

**"Este vez, no se escaparán," declaró Koizumi, gravemente.  **

**"Los mataremos," agregó Aoki.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**"Están detrás de nosotros," declaró Kaho, sintiendo la presencia cerca y oyendo los patas de los caballos sonar claro.  **

**"¡Eh, tú!" Ellos oyeron de detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y despacio se dieron la vuelta. Vieron a tres hombres sobre caballos. ¿Los magos los reconocerían? "¿Habéis visto a dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica, esta noche?"  **

**Sin vacilación, agitaron sus cabezas.  **

**"¿Estáis seguros?" Aoki estrechó sus ojos.  **

**"¿Si estamos seguros? Déjenme ver…" dijo Taeko. "Esta noche un hombre viejo nos ha pasado. Y luego estaba ese tipo vendiendo alguna clase de pastel."  **

**"Qué no deben comprar, a propósito, si se encuentran con él en el camino," agregó Yamazaki. Las muchachas se miraron, entendiendo lo que los dos estaban haciendo: dando a Syaoran y Sakura tiempo para llegar lo más lejos posible.**

**"Sí, tenía un sabor terrible," dijo Meiling.  **

**"Luego estaba la vieja pareja con su nieta,…" continuó enumerando Taeko.  **

**"Que niña tan inteligente. Sabía contar de uno a cien y tiene sólo cinco años," dijo Tomoyo.  **

**"Muy lista," agregó Meiling.  **

**"Y… quién más… esa chica que estaba volviendo a su casa en el próximo pueblo…" dijo Yamazaki.  **

**"Esa fue la chica más fea que he visto nunca," dijo Meiling.  **

**"¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ella era prec-!" exclamó Yamazaki.  **

**"¡Callad!" gritó Aoki. "¿Visteis o no visteis pasar a un chico de cabello castaño con una chica de ojos verdes?"  **

**Los amigos se miraron y les contestaron al unísono:  **

**"No." Ellos agitaron sus cabezas convincentemente.  **

**Koizumi**** estrechó sus ojos de nuevo.  **

**"¿No te conozco?" preguntó. Los cuatro adolescentes temblaron, preguntándose si los había reconocido de todas esas semanas antes cuando los magos estaban a su caza.  **

**"Nos hemos encontrado antes," contestó Kaho y simplemente entonces, notaron que el mago había estado hablando con ella.  **

**"En el Palacio de Glanz," continuó Kaho. "Soy un amiga de Eriol."  **

**"¡Hiragizawa! Sí, te recuerdo," dijo Koizumi. "¿Qué está haciendo tan lejos de Glanz?"  **

**"Visitando a un amigo enfermo, y ahora estoy regresando a Glanz."  **

**"Ya veo…" dijo Koizumi después de una larga pausa. Se volvió a los otros dos. "Vamos. Estoy seguro de que no están lejos de aquí."  **

**"¿Conoces a Eriol Hiragizawa, el mago azul?" preguntó Taeko, descreído. Ella asintió. "¿Entonces… por qué ayudaste a Syaoran y Ying Fa?"  **

**"Es lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer." Los adolescentes solo siguieron mirándola fijamente pensando: Ésta no es una mujer ordinaria. Quizá Syaoran tenía buenas razones para fruncirle el entrecejo todo el tiempo. ¡Ahora _ellos estaban atrapados con ella!  _**

**#* #* #* #**

**"Deja a Kerberos salir de la bolsa."**

**Con algo de dificultad, Sakura abrió su bolsa, esforzándose para impedir que se cayese del galopante caballo.  **

**"¡Están cerca!" dijo Kero en cuanto estuvo fuera de la bolsa. Intentó volar a su lado, pero iban demasiado rápido. Así que asió la capucha de Syaoran.  **

**"¿Piensas que podemos librarnos de ellos?" Le preguntó Syaoran.  **

**"Pienso que no, Li. Seguramente están sintiendo vuestra aura ahora mismo. Nos alcanzarán."  **

**"¿Estás seguro? Quizá si vamos bastante rápido, conseguiremos estar lejos de ellos y no nos sentirán ya…"  **

**"No, eso no es posible, Syaoran. Algo te pasa. Eres más fuerte que antes. Ciertamente ellos pueden sentirte más fácilmente."  **

**"¿Somos más fuertes?" Sakura preguntó.  **

**"No, tú no. Sólo él," le contestó Kero.  **

**"¡¿Sólo yo?! ¿Por qué?"  **

**"¡Que me lleven!* Algo te pasó hace casi tres semanas. Tus poderes han aumentado casi en una noche. He estado pensando durante algún tiempo sobre esto y no tengo ninguna explicación. ¿No has notado nada diferente?"  **

**"Yo sí," Sakura miró arriba, a Syaoran. "Tu aura _es diferente."  _**

**"No lo pillo…"  **

**"¡Li, presta atención! ¡Estás reduciendo la velocidad! Nos ocuparemos de esta materia después. Ahora mismo debemos deducir lo que vamos a hacer sobre esos tres de detrás de nosotros."  **

**"Dijiste que no podemos escapar de ellos. No hay ningún lugar para esconderse en los alrededores. ¡Éste es un baldío! Apenas hay un lugar para esconderse. La única cosa que se puede hacer es enfrentarlos," dijo Syaoran relista.  **

**"No veo ninguna otra manera," Kero estaba de acuerdo. "Deben luchar, para que sus poderes se pongan más débiles y podáis llegar a Glanz. No los sentirán durante muchos días."  **

**"Mejor será que paremos y esperemos, entonces. El caballo está cansándose y lo necesitaremos para escapar," dijo Syaoran, tirando de las riendas. Miró delante a la luz de la plateada luna que convirtió las dunas en silenciosos y misteriosos montones de tierra. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No podría luchar si estaba nervioso. Sentía un extraño sentimiento de miedo. Ése no era su miedo, lo supo en seguida. Miró hacia abajo a Sakura. Su cara era una máscara de aprehensión y estaba asiendo firmemente la llave que colgaba de la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Syaoran pestañeó. Una vez más, él era el cauce para su miedo. No sabía cómo podía ser eso posible, pero estaba sintiéndolo. Solo sabía que estaba viniendo de ella. Saltó del caballo, dejándola en él.  **

**"Sakura, me quedaré aquí. Tú vete y -"  **

**"¡No!" le gritó ella, tirando del caballo alrededor antes de que pudiera salir corriendo. Su enojo era más fuerte que su miedo. "¡¿No aprendes de tus errores?! ¡Yo - no - voy - a - dejarte! Eres parte mula, ¡¿sabías eso?!"  **

**"¡Tu miedo te pondrá en desventaja, Sakura! ¡No quieres luchar contra ellos!"  **

**"¡¿Eso significa que no lo voy a hacer?!" Ella saltó del caballo. "¿Por qué no me tratas por una vez como a un adulto? ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Eso es todo lo que recibo de ti! 'Quédate aquí'. 'No vayas allí'. 'No hagas eso'. 'Me quedaré y tu puedes escapar como una gallina'. ¡Si quisiera a alguien para mandarme, Syaoran, me habría quedado en casa!"  **

**"Bien, si soy parte mula, como lo eres tú," Syaoran se rió entre dientes inesperadamente, asombrado de lo enfadada que estaba ella.  **

**"¡Así sea!" Ella permaneció al lado de él, enfrentando el camino ante ellos. "Si me dices de nuevo que te deje, Syaoran, te advierto, yo-"  **

**"Cálmate, Sakura," él la interrumpió. "Nunca haré de nuevo eso."  **

**"¿De verdad?" Él asintió. Ella agitó su cabeza como para aclararlo. "¿Por qué?"  **

**"Porque aprendo de mis errores, y sé que no hay manera de detenerte de hacer algo cuando realmente quieres." Ella pestañeó. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella no tenía ninguna idea de que ahora Syaoran estaba encauzando sus emociones más fuertes, que él había sentido su miedo, su enojo y ahora, el valor que subía dentro de ella.  **

**Se quedaron callados. Durante algunos minutos, estaban de pie allí. Entonces, Sakura sacó la llave de la cadena.  **

**"Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tus verdaderos poderes ante nosotros. Y ofrécemelos a mi, Sakura, que acepta esta misión. ¡Libérate!" El báculo apareció ante ella y lo agarró. Puso su mano encima de su bolsillo, sintiendo las Cards en él. Syaoran sacó el globo, formando su espada en su mano.  **

**"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Syaoran así como el sonido del golpear de cascos alcanzó sus orejas.  **

**"Sí," contestó ella, asiendo el báculo más firmemente en su mano. "Ahora el factor sorpresa está de nuestro lado."  **

**"Sí, lo está," Syaoran dijo orgullosamente.  **

**"Ahora, recuerda Sakura. Tu error la última vez que luchaste contra ellos fue que estabas pensando. No quiero que pienses. Quiero que sientas," Le dijo Kero y ella asintió.  **

**"Tiene razón, Sakura. Permite que tú intuición te guíe," dijo Syaoran.  **

**"Lo haré," contestó ella resueltamente. Se quedaron callados cuando les oyeron acercarse. Los magos solo estaban al otro lado de la duna. Sakura sacó una Card de su bolsillo.  **

**"¡Shield!" ella llamó. El domo se formó sobre ellos e inmediatamente después de que una explosión roja golpease el domo.  **

**"¡Eso ha estado bien!" Le dijo Kero, asombrado de su velocidad.  **

**"Gracias," contestó ella seriamente. La bestia y el muchacho se miraron, asombrados. Entonces los magos estaban ante ellos, ceñudos.  **

**"Veo que están esperándonos," dijo Aoki, viendo a los dos adolescentes permaneciendo desafiantes delante de ellos. Sakura volvió a llamar el escudo. "¿Que es esa cosa?" apuntó a Kero.  **

**"¡Soy la bestia guardiana de las Clow Cards!" Kero con su más amenazadora voz. Los tres hombres se rieron.  **

**"¡No puedes hacer nada!" dijo Aoki.  **

**"No les permitiremos vivir esta vez," garantizó Nakagawa, una luz verde brillando en su mano.  **

**"¿Se rinden?" preguntó Koizumi.  **

**"¡Ese es tu deseo!" Syaoran sacó uno de sus papeles. "¡Señor del Trueno!"  **

**"¡No puedes golpearnos con eso! ¡Somos más rápidos que eso y lo sabes!" exclamó Nakagawa.  **

**"No puedo golpearos con él, pero puedo confundirlos," Sonrió satisfecho Syaoran. Miró a Sakura, ella asintió ligeramente. "¡Ven a mí!"  **

**Una fuerte llamarada de relámpago iluminó el cielo sobre ellos. Fue tan fuerte que los magos cerraron sus ojos. Y cuando los abrieron de nuevo:  **

**"¡¿Dónde están?!" gritó Koizumi. Los tres hombres echaron una mirada alrededor. No se veía a los adolescentes en ninguna parte.  **

**"Intentad mirando arriba," oyeron sobre ellos. Miraron arriba. Koizumi se cayó de su caballo cuando Syaoran lo dio una patada. Syaoran aterrizó delante de él. En cuanto a Sakura, ella golpeó a Aoki y Nakagawa con The Earthy. Ambos adolescentes actuaron al mismo tiempo. Cuando Syaoran aterrizó en el suelo, Sakura ya había tirado a los dos hombres al suelo y había vuelto a llamar la Card.  **

**El momento que Koizumi se cayó de su caballo, un tubo rodó fuera bajo su capa. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero Syaoran le dio una patada que lo lanzó lejos. El joven sabía que eso era para disparar dardos, como el que había envenenado hace semanas a Sakura.  **

**"Tengo un hueso atravesado contigo," Dijo Syaoran seriamente. Se volvió hacia Sakura. "¿Puedes manejar esto?"  **

**"Pan comido." Ella sacó una card de su bolsillo. Nakagawa intentó pegarla con una explosión de fuego, pero ella saltó fuera de la trayectoria. Nakagawa y Aoki sacaron sus espadas de debajo de sus capas. "Sabía que iban a hacer eso," dijo ella, mostrándoles la Card que había escogido. "¡Sword!" El báculo se transformó en una espada. Parecía frágil y fácilmente rompible, pero solo _parecía así. Los dos hombres sintieron un súbito miedo, mirándola. No había ningún brillo de miedo o preocupación en sus ojos. No había ninguna manera de que ellos pudieran sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte, sin embargo. Ella estaba asustada, pero no les daría el placer de saberlo. "¿Van solo a estar allí toda la noche?" Les preguntó, a lo que ellos inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella, pero ella los bloqueó con su espada. Aoki intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero ella lo notó y con un movimiento veloz, se giró, su espada cortó la hoja de su espada y el cordón que sostenía su capa alrededor de su cuello. Su capa cayó sobre el polvo.  _**

**"Atacando por la espalda. Tch, tch… Que patético," riñó la Maestra de Cards.  **

**Entretanto, Koizumi continuó lanzando explosiones de energía a Syaoran, pero el adolescente era más rápido que eso. Koizumi formó su báculo en su mano. Era un báculo grande, con la forma de una estrella en la cima. Pensó que ahora podría enviar algo más fuerte a Syaoran. Estaba equivocado. Tiró una bola de fuego a Syaoran. El muchacho saltó alto, y sacó una de sus ofudas con un "¡Dragón de agua!" Una explosión fuerte de agua extinguió el fuego antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Syaoran, y fue lo bastante fuerte para mojar a Koizumi de la cabeza a los pies.  **

**"¡Argh!" gruñó el hombre. Syaoran solo rió.  **

**Sakura estaba luchando con Nakagawa y ganando fácilmente. Aoki estaba detenido detrás de ella, mirando silenciosamente su espada arruinada.  **

**"Esto costó mucho dinero," dijo él, mirando la hoja, sosteniendo el puño dorado de la espada. Él estrechó sus ojos hacia Sakura. Formó un arco y flecha mágicos en sus manos y empezó a apuntarla.  **

**"¡Sakura!" gritó Kero. "¡Detrás de ti!" Sakura  miró a Aoki por la esquina de su ojo. ¿Qué hacer? Tenía que ser rápida. Todo se presentó en movimientos lentos a ella. Aoki permitió ir a la flecha, apuntando derecho a ella. Ella sacó una Card de su bolsillo, volviendo a llamar a la espada. Ella no sabía usar las dos al mismo tiempo.  **

**"¡Espejo!" sonó la voz de Sakura. El espejo apareció entre sus manos. Lo sostuvo delante de ella, notando que la flecha se dirigía directa a su corazón. Como era una flecha mágica, golpeó la superficie del espejo y retrocedió, regresando a Aoki. Todo pasó demasiado rápido para Aoki. Apenas sintió el momento que la flecha penetró en su hombro, de un lado de su cuerpo al otro. Cayó sobre la arena, retorciéndose de dolor.  **

**El valor de Sakura vaciló por un momento. ¡Había herido a alguien! Aun cuando él estaba allí para matarla, no había querido tener que herirlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Bajó su guardia momentáneamente y Nakagawa vio su oportunidad. Él habría atravesado su espada en ella si Syaoran no hubiera saltado sobre él y lo hubiera pegado abajo a la suciedad. Sakura se dio la vuelta, viendo a Syaoran mirándola con los ojos extensamente abiertos.  **

**"¡Presta atención, Sakura! ¡Ese tipo casi te tuvo!"  **

**"Syaoran, solo quiero terminar esto. ¡No quiero matar a nadie, o seremos como ellos!"  **

**"Están cansándose, Sakura. Espera un poco más."  **

**Koizumi**** y Nakagawa los atacaron juntos. Sakura y Syaoran sentían una pesadez en sus espaldas y ellos se cayeron en la arena. Se asieron a la tierra. Se intentaron mover pero era doloroso. Sus cuerpos se negaron a obedecer. Su deseo de moverse no era bastante.  **

**"¿Así que, qué van hacer ahora?" Koizumi sonrió con desprecio, andando alrededor de ellos. Los dos adolescentes eran incapaces de moverse. Koizumi pateó a Syaoran en el lado y entonces pisó su espalda. "¿'Un hueso atravesado conmigo'? Casi maté a esta pequeña una vez. Ahora tendré éxito," dijo él, dibujando su espada.  **

**"¡No!" exclamó Syaoran. ¡No permitiría que eso pasara! ¡No le importaba cuánto doliera, él no podría permitir a Koizumi que la tocase! Convocando toda su fuerza e ignorando el dolor, saltó y golpeó fuerte al mago, alejándolo de ellos. Sacó un papel, llamando al viento y un fuerte vendaval sopló enviando a los dos magos volando atrás.  **

**"Syaoran…" Sakura llamó dolorosamente. "No puedo moverme." Él fue a su lado y se arrodilló al lado de ella, levantándola. "No puedo moverme," repitió ella.  **

**"Puedes. Tienes que decírtelo a tí misma. Que puedes moverte, que quieres, que tienes y podrás," ella cerró sus ojos, intentando fuertemente. Sus brazos se movieron un poco y ella gritó de dolor.  **

**"¡Duele!"  **

**"¡Debes moverte, Sakura! ¡Están regresando! ¡Duele, pero debes intentarlo!" Ella cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Era como si su cuerpo no quisiera obedecer, como si ella estuviera atada con espinas. Ella se concentró. ¡Tenía que moverse! Ella clamó de dolor, sintiéndose como si estuviera desollándose viva. De repente se sintió librada, y cayó encima de Syaoran. El esfuerzo había tomado mucha de su energía.  **

**"No van a escapar tan fácilmente de nosotros," declaró Koizumi, formando en su mano su báculo una vez más. Nakagawa hizo lo mismo. Una luz anaranjada rodeó los dos báculos. Fuego. Fuerte y sumamente caliente fuego. Y los estaban apuntando. No había ninguna manera de que Syaoran pudiera contrarrestar eso con su agua.  **

**"Syaoran…" Sakura llamó letárgicamente. Syaoran miró hacia abajo, a ella. Ella le mostró una card. "Juntos…"  **

**"Juntos," él repitió, viendo la card. Él sacó un papel y los dos actuaron juntos. Syaoran llamó el agua y Sakura usó a Watery, pero entonces ella también sacó otra Card y usó The Windy al mismo tiempo, tirando a los magos y haciendo que mucha arena subiese del suelo.  **

**"¡Sakura, puedes usar dos cards al mismo tiempo, no en tu estado!" dijo Syaoran, y Kero también la gritó algo por usar dos cards al mismo tiempo, pero no los oyó. Ella sacó una card más.  **

**"¡Sand!" llamó ella. La arena alrededor de los magos se convirtió en arenas movedizas y empezaron a hundirse en ella. Llamó una card más. "¡Freeze!" Y la arena se volvió como la piedra alrededor de ellos. Sólo sus cabezas podían verse.  **

**"Eso los contendrá definitivamente durante algún tiempo," dijo ella, antes de derrumbarse en la arena. Syaoran la alzó. Estaba lánguida. Él sentía su aura: débil. No había estado lista para luchar tanto y tan rápido.  **

**"Todavía no sabe controlar sus poderes," dijo Kero, revoloteando sobre ellos. "Emplea demasiado de sí misma para tan poco."  **

**"Lo sé," Syaoran la levantó. Iba a estar bien, solo necesitaba tiempo para recobrar su energía. Levantó la vista. El caballo de Kaho aún estaba allí detenido, como si esperara por ellos. Los caballos de los magos habían escapado hace mucho tiempo. "Incluso su caballo es raro…" murmuró el líder de la Resistencia.  **

**Syaoran**** puso a Sakura en el caballo. Antes de montar, miró a Aoki así como estaba tumbado en la tierra. La flecha mágica se había desintegrado poco después de haberle pegado pero Nakagawa estaba sangrando.  **

**"Vivirás," dijo Syaoran. Era sólo su hombro. "Aunque no pienso que eso sea una cosa buena."  **

**"¡No puede dejarnos aquí!" gritó Koizumi, sin saber qué hacer, pegado allí. Syaoran sonrió con satisfacción.  **

**"Mira mi polvo, imbécil," dijo él.  **

**Syaoran**** montó el caballo. Subió a Sakura, más cerca de él. Un brazo la rodeó acercándola más contra él y sujetó las riendas con ambas manos. Se lo tomó despacio. Sabía que le tomaría a sus enemigos un largo tiempo escapar de su aprieto. Como si el viento quisiera ayudar, empezó a soplar fuertemente, no dejando las impresiones del caballo en la arena y acabando con la esperanza de los magos de seguir sus huellas.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**El Emperador Hirotada Ohira sentado en su trono real escuchaba las ideas propuestas por los planificadores para la celebración. Al contrario de su comportamiento normal, hoy estaba bastante interesado en todas las habladurías. Los hombres estaban mostrándole los bocetos de las cosas que tenían en mente: una fiesta para cada noche.  **

**"El aniversario es el domingo, 1. Las celebraciones empezarán el lunes, 26. Empezaremos con un desfile, en el centro de la ciudad, como su majestad pidió, con las fuerzas militares y un banquete en el Palacio," dijo uno de los hombres.  **

**"Eso es bueno," comentó el emperador. "No se olviden que deben enviar mensajes por todo el Imperio, invitando a todos los verdaderos Verborgens y sus familias y diciéndoles que no matarán a los miembros de la Resistencia, sino que los traigan a Glanz."  **

**"Eso ya está hecho, su majestad," contestó el hombre, contento al ver la sonrisa del emperador.  **

**"¿Y cuándo tendrán lugar las ejecuciones?" Preguntó el Emperador, un brillo malicioso en sus pequeños y brillantes ojos.  **

**"El domingo, 1."  **

**El Emperador sonrió con satisfacción.  **

**"Perfecto. El día de la conquista. El día que esos cerdos perdieron su libertad. Me gusta eso. Ahora, en cuanto a esta cosa del baile que estaba hablando sobre-" De repente alguien se movió en el cuarto, corriendo. Era Conejo. Prácticamente se tiró abajo, delante del Emperador, jadeando.  **

**"¡¿Qué es ahora, Conejo?! ¡¿No te dije que no interrumpieras esta reunión?!"  **

**"Es de la más gran importancia, Su Majestad," resopló al hombre, en medio del cuarto, sobre sus rodillas. "Fui a recibir los informes de los soldados de la Ciudad de las Paredes y vi… vi…" Estaba sin respiración.  **

**"¡¿Viste que, idiota?!"  **

**"¡Los vi cuando llegaron! ¡¡¡T-Touya Kinomoto y su tropa… con su mago, Eriol Hiragizawa!!!"  **

**"¡¿Regresaron?!" El Emperador estaba sobre sus pies en un segundo. "¡¡¡Bien, entonces, envíamelos inmediatamente!!!"  **

**"Su Majestad, no creo que estén en las condiciones apropiadas para estar de pie ante el Emperador-" Empezó Conejo, pero fue interrumpido.  **

**"¡¡¡No me importa!!!" gritó el Emperador. El planificador casi saltó fuera de su piel. "¡He esperado mucho tiempo para que regresaran! ¡Quiero verlos ahora! ¡Envíame a Hiragizawa y Kinomoto a mí _ahora!"  _**

**"Sí señor, Su Majestad. ¡En seguida!" Conejo se puso de pie y corrió a toda velocidad fuera del cuarto. El emperador Hirotada Ohira empezó a marchar de arriba abajo ante su trono. Encontrando muy poco espacio, bajó los escalones que llevaban a su trono. Todos los Verborgens y sirvientes en el cuarto dieron un paso atrás, posándose cerca de las paredes del gran salón del Trono. El Emperador anduvo de un lado a otro, manos detrás de su espalda, profundo en sus pensamientos: Esa piedra era su única oportunidad. Lo necesitaban para continuar su 'raza' y eliminar otras. Ohira se detuvo cuando oyó las puertas macizas abrirse. Levantó la vista esperanzadamente, esperando ver la cara de Hiragizawa. Para su desilusión, era una joven, de aproximadamente quince años, quién entró en el cuarto. De hecho era bonita. Vestía un vestido rosa sin mangas que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Había un collar de oro alrededor de su hermoso cuello, pendientes de oro en pequeñas y delicadamente esculpidas orejas y un ornamento de pelo que relucía en la luz. Era fácil ver que el ornamento estaba incrustado con diamantes. Su pálido rostro se encendió con una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa; sus ojos azules chispearon en la luz y su pelo rubio fluyó bellamente en cascadas bajo su espalda. Hubo un murmullo de admiración cuando ella entró en el cuarto.  **

**"¿Qué pasa ahora, Leiko?" preguntó el Emperador, nada movió por los encantos de la muchacha. La pequeña sonrisa desapareció al instante y fue reemplazada por una expresión de indiferencia.  **

**"Necesito hablar contigo," dijo ella.  **

**"¿Sobre que?" preguntó él, mirando como pasaba, hacia las puertas. Ella iba a abrir su boca para decir algo, pero él habló antes que ella. "Cualquier cosa que sea, habla con el Secretario del Tesoro. Él te dará el dinero quieras."  **

**"No es dinero. Solo quiero-" caminó más cerca de él, una súplica en sus ojos. Conejo abrió la puerta y corrió dentro.  **

**"Están llegando, su majestad," Se reverenció Conejo.  **

**"¡Ah!" El Emperador dijo en el deleite. Caminó atrás a su trono y se sentó. "Leiko, por favor, estate a mi lado. Estás a punto de ver un evento histórico. Esperemos."  **

**La muchacha ahora tenía una expresión resentida. ¡Solo quería preguntarle algo! Despacio, caminó las escaleras y se posó al lado del Emperador.  **

**El momento en que se volvió, vio a dos hombres caminando bajo el vestíbulo. Ella pestañeó, desconcertada. Nadie estaba autorizado a estar de pie delante del Emperador en las condiciones en que ellos estaban: Sus ropas estaban sucias, su pelo enredado, aunque habían intentado en vano hacer algo sobre ello. Casi tropezaban sobre sus propios pies con fatiga. Entraron en el cuarto.  **

**"¡Hiragizawa! ¡Has vuelto!"  **

**"Su Majestad," Se inclinó Eriol, como hizo Touya. Eriol levantó la vista. "Su Alteza," dijo él, enderezándose, sus ojos se movieron hacia Leiko. La muchacha solo le devolvió la mirada, extremadamente aburrida. Se preguntaba por qué el mago favorito del Emperador estaba allí pareciéndose a un vagabundo de los caminos. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que él había estado ausente del palacio aunque, ahora, pensando en ello, no lo había visto últimamente. Estaba curiosa de saber donde había estado.  **

**"¿Entonces…?" Preguntó el Emperador. "¿Buenas noticias?"  **

**Touya**** y Eriol intercambiaron miradas. Eriol tenía una expresión desanimada. Touya dió un paso adelante. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la capa y sacó una pequeña bolsa. Lo pasó a Hiragizawa quien, en la jerarquía de Verborgens, era la persona que hablaba directamente con el Emperador. Además, Eriol, a diferencia de Touya, era un verdadero Verborgen.  **

**Eriol renuentemente metió su mano derecha en la bolsa, sacó la piedra y la encerró en su mano. Leiko estrechó sus ojos. Podía ver luz azul en su mano. El Emperador abrió sus ojos, viendo la luz. Todos miró la mano de Eriol curiosamente. ¿Qué era eso? Muy pocos sabían por qué Eriol había viajado en primer lugar.  **

**"Su Majestad," Eriol extendió su brazo y despacio abrió sus dedos. La hermosa luz azul brilló en el cuarto. Todos, incluso, los soldados, abrieron la boca en admiración. "Este es Azure."  **

**El Emperador sonrió ampliamente. Se levantó de su trono y bajó los escalones, acercándose a Eriol. Eriol estaba a punto de inclinarse pero Ohira le hizo señas de que no.  **

**"¡Azure! ¡Y dijiste que no existía, Hiragizawa!" Rió el Emperador. "!'Caprichos de la gente' dijiste¡" Ohira puso su mano cerca de la piedra. "Puedo sentirlo… La fuerza, viniendo de él." la cara del Emperador, bañada por esa luz azul, parecía aún más malévola. Eriol miró hacia abajo, un peso sobre su corazón.  **

_Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Espero que Sakura y Syaoran puedan derrotarlos. Por favor, Maaya, ten razón,_** pensó él.  **

**"¿Cómo funciona?" Eriol oyó la pregunta. A su lado, Leiko también estaba admirando la piedra, sus ojos centelleaban cuando contempló las numerosas sombras de luz azul que se arremolinaban en él.  **

**"Sí, Hiragizawa, muéstranoslo," Lo animó Ohira. Eriol suspiró. Echó una mirada alrededor por algo. Podía hacer cualquier cosa con esa piedra, cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Eriol cerró sus ojos e imaginó el cielo por la noche con su velo de estrellas. Oyó los jadeos sofocados, y cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, vio que el cuarto ya no era azul, y que las estrellas estaban brillando alrededor de ellos, flotando como en el universo. Leiko alcanzó una de las estrellas pero su mano la atravesó. Era solo una ilusión.  **

**"Esto es asombroso…" respiró ella.  **

**"Muy bien, Hiragizawa, pero ahora, muéstranos el valor práctico de la piedra," dijo Ohira.  **

**"Pero, Su Majestad…" Ohira tomó la piedra de la mano de Eriol e inmediatamente, tan repentinamente como habían aparecido las estrellas, desaparecieron. El cuarto estaba lleno con la luz azul de nuevo.  **

**"Permíteme intentarlo," dijo él. Echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto, buscando algo que hacer. Inconscientemente, todos dieron un paso atrás. El Emperador vio el momento en que una sirvienta entró en el cuarto, llevando una bandeja con frutas para poner al lado del trono, para el Emperador. Hirotada sonrió con satisfacción a la muchacha, pero ella no lo notó. Puso la bandeja al lado del trono sin subir los escalones, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Para su sorpresa, de repente se alzó sobre el suelo. Gritó con temor. Ohira rió encantado. Leiko entendió inmediatamente lo que el Emperador tenía en mente para esa piedra mágica. Su expresión se tornó indiferente de nuevo. Eriol miró hacia abajo, lamentando haber traído esa piedra al Emperador. Touya se maravilló del poder de la piedra pero también se sobresaltó por la perversa risa del Emperador.  **

**"¡Eso ha estado muy bien! ¡Eso ha estado realmente bien!" Dejó caer a la muchacha al suelo y ella se tumbó como un montón inmóvil en el suelo. "¡Felicitaciones, Hiragizawa! ¡Y Kinomoto, claro! ¡Hicieron un espléndido trabajo juntos! ¡Me han traído Azure, la piedra legendaria! ¡Conejo, ve a encontrar a mi Secretario del Tesoro!" Conejo corrió fuera del cuarto, sin aliento por la visión.  **

**"¡¿Pueden imaginar todo lo que podemos hacer con esta piedra?!" estaba celebrando el Emperador. "¡Finalmente haremos que los esclavos se inclinen ante nosotros como deben!" Ohira caminó en la dirección de la sirvienta. Ahora estaba incorporándose. Viéndole acercarse a ella, retrocedió lejos de él, contra la pared, sus ojos mostrando nada excepto miedo. El Emperador miró de soslayo. "¡Mis hermanos, Verborgens! ¡Están viendo nuestra salvación! ¡Esta piedra traerá de vuelta nuestros poderes!"  **

**Los Verborgens que estaban presentes en el cuarto se miraron, alegremente. Ohira se volvió a los planificadores. "El domingo, 1, quiero que todos los Verborgens se reúnan, todos ellos, y utilizaré la piedra para transferirles su poder." Los planificadores cabecearon. Ohira miró la piedra avariciosamente. "Finalmente podremos aplastar esa Resistencia que no ha sido nada para nosotros excepto un dolor."  **

**Touya**** miró a Eriol, una chispa de miedo en sus ojos. Recordó lo que Eriol le había dicho sobre Sakura. Ella estaba con el líder de la Resistencia, y si era cogida con él, recibiría el mismo castigo que él.  **

**"Hablando de eso…" El Emperador se volvió a Touya. "Oí que fuiste el que estuvo más cerca en capturar este… muchacho que está soltando a miembros de la Resistencia, aunque no ha estado haciendo eso últimamente. Me pregunto lo que ha pasado con él."  **

**"Todavía no los hemos encontrado, su majestad," contestó Touya.  **

**"Ya veo. Pero estoy seguro que pronto será encontrado." Ohira miró una vez más a la piedra. "Con esto, ni incluso los esperados pueden detenernos."**

_¿Los esperados?_** La pregunta atravesó las mentes de casi todos en el cuarto. ¿Estaba hablando sobre la profecía? Eriol estaba mirando sus pies con la mirada perdida. Aunque sabía que los poderes de Syaoran habían aumentado, todavía no era lo bastante fuerte, sin mencionar a Sakura. Tenían que reforzar sus poderes en cuanto pudieran. Conejo regresó con el Secretario.  **

**Ohira**** se volvió al hombre. "Den cien monedas de oro a Hiragizawa y a Kinomoto, y cincuenta a cada miembro de la tropa de Kinomoto. Merecen un premio." Se dio la vuelta, regresando a su trono, pero se encontró cara a cara con Leiko. "Ah, y dale a Leiko lo que quiere."  **

**La muchacha frunció el entrecejo visto ante todos y mentalmente estampó su pie. No quería dinero. Solo quería hablar, pero sabía que el Emperador no tenía tiempo para ella.  **

**"¿Cuánto quieres, Leiko? El secretario te lo dará," dijo Ohira, relajándose en su trono. Ella se volvió hacia él, una expresión snob en su rostro.  **

**"Doscientas monedas de oro," dijo sencillamente. Los otros en el cuarto se miraron. Eso era mucho dinero.  **

**"Lo tendrás," contestó el Emperador. "Puedes irte ahora."  **

**Ella se inclinó ligeramente. "Sí, _padre._" Dejó el cuarto, pisando con fuerza en su enojo.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Kero**** abrió sus ojos ampliamente de repente. Alzó su cabeza y miró adelante, en la dirección de la Ciudad de Glanz.  **

**"¿Algún problema, pelota de algodón?"  **

**"Algo malo va a pasar, lo siento," declaró el adorable guardián. Syaoran estrechó sus ojos.  **

**"Lo sientes también."  **

**"No me gusta esto. Sé que el poder que estoy sintiendo no es malo, pero de algún modo sé que no va a ser usado para un propósito correcto."  **

**"¿Qué piensas que es?" Le preguntó Syaoran.  **

**"No tengo ninguna idea en absoluto," contestó Kero. Siguió concentrándose en el extraño sentimiento hasta que algo amaneció en él. "Espera un segundo. Me desperté por este sentimiento y tú lo estás sintiendo también. Sin embargo, Sakura aparentemente no. Todavía está dormida. Si pudiera sentirlo, ya se habría levantado."  **

**"Supongo que tienes razón," Syaoran miró hacia abajo a la muchacha durmiente en sus brazos. Estaba agarrando el frente de la camisa de Syaoran posesivamente. "Quizá es porque se agotó debido a la batalla."**

**"Quizás," Kero revoloteó sobre ellos. "No sé. ¿Por qué te has vuelto más fuerte que ella? Sé que ella no puede controlar sus poderes propiamente, pero aun así, al fin de cuentas, ella cayó inconsciente mientras tú no parecías cansado en absoluto y también gastaste mucha de tu energía."  **

**"Supongo que es uno de esos misterios," contestó Syaoran, subiendo a Sakura un poco más. Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Kero, de su antigua vida.  **

**_#~Flashback~#_**

**Kero**** estaba sentando en el escritorio, mirando como el hombre al lado de él hacía anotaciones en un libro. En el escritorio, había muchos libros y pergaminos por todas partes. En la cima de una montaña de libros, al lado del hombre, había un libro rojo, abierto, con cards en él. El hombre paró de escribir de repente y alzó sus ojos a Kero.  **

**"¿Hay algún problema, Kerberos?" Preguntó, soltando la pluma. "Has estado callado durante mucho tiempo."  **

**"Estaba preguntándome, amo… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuándo encuentre a la Maestra de Cards en el futuro?"  **

**"Tendrás que enseñarla, Kerberos, la Maestra de Cards será muy inexperta cuando la encuentres. Necesitará toda tu ayuda y tendrás que enseñarla rápido. Mira, ella tiene un gran potencial, pero necesitará mucha ayuda para alcanzar todo lo que ella puede."  **

**"Y ése es mi trabajo: ayudarla a aumentar sus poderes."  **

**"No, Kerberos," alguien rió detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta para ver a una muchacha de mirada esmeralda que entraba en la pequeña biblioteca. "Es imposible para ti ayudar a que ella aumente sus poderes. Sólo ella puede hacer eso. Sólo si su corazón encuentra la manera."  **

**"¿Su corazón?" Preguntó Kero desconcertado.  **

**"Permíteme explicarte algo, Kerberos," Clow se quitó sus gafas. "En unos siglos, los Verborgens empezarán a perder sus poderes."  **

**"Ya me ha dicho eso, amo."  **

**"¿Y sabes cómo va a pasar eso?" Kero agitó su cabeza. "Ellos son poderosos debido a los sentimientos que llevan en sus corazones. Debido al odio que durante años han estado nutriendo contra las personas normales, se han hecho fuertes. Por eso los Verborgens son poderosos. Debido a su codicia, odio y voluntad para ordenar el mundo."  **

**"Usted es un Verborgen, amo, y usted también," Kero se volvió a la muchacha que se había sentado en una silla al lado de Clow. "Pero sé que ustedes no llevan eso en su corazón."  **

**"Eso es verdad, Kerberos," reconoció Maaya. "Pero llevamos el amor por la humanidad y nuestras familias, junto con esperanza de que algún día el gobierno de los Verborgen sobre Wunder acabará, y tenemos la voluntad para hacer eso."  **

**"Entiendo ahora. La Maestra de Cards se volverá más fuerte si desarrolla el amor por la humanidad y por su familia…"  **

**"No, Kerberos," dijo Clow serenamente.  **

**"Entonces simplemente estoy desconcertado," dijo Kero. Maaya rió.  **

**"Kerberos, nuestros poderes pueden venir de ese origen, pero cada persona encuentra un origen diferente. Por casualidad, Clow-san y yo tenemos lo mismo. Y por otra coincidencia, la Maestra de Cards y los poderes del nuevo líder también vienen del mismo origen, pero con direcciones diferentes," le dijo ella.  **

**"Ellos llevan un profundo y fuerte amor en sus corazones, pero no para la humanidad o sus familias, aunque ellos los aman."  **

**"¿Entonces, qué aman tanto que eso les hace volverse más fuertes?" Preguntó Kero. Maaya y Clow intercambiaron miradas a sabiendas y miraron a Kero otra vez.  **

**"Tendrás el placer de resolver eso por ti mismo cuando llegues al futuro," contestó Maaya, cogiendo la pequeña nariz de la bestia guardiana.**

**Kero**** frunció el entrecejo. "Odio que me dejen en la oscuridad…"  **

**"Vamos, Kerberos. ¡Podemos saber el futuro, pero no creo que sería correcto decirte todo, o no sería divertido!" Exclamó Maaya.  **

**"Diversión para usted, ¿ne?" Preguntó Kero.  **

**"¡Exacto! Te ves tan mono cuando estás desconcertado," dijo Maaya. Clow se rió de la cara de Kero.  **

**"Los Verborgens perderán sus poderes, porque cuando se acostumbren a la idea de controlar el mundo, empezarán a perder su voluntad. El odio y la codicia no serán tan fuertes como antes, y no podrán _alimentar_ sus poderes, como fue antes," explicó Clow.  **

**"Pero eso no le pasará a los esperados. Es imposible impedir que sus sentimientos lleguen a ellos, aunque intentarán negarlos. Es aun más imposible para sus sentimientos marchitarse como pasará en el caso de los Verborgens. Simplemente es demasiado fuerte para negarlo, demasiado fuerte para luchar y demasiado fuerte para esconder," dijo Maaya.  **

**"¡¿Pero cual es ese sentimiento?!" Kero gritó en la frustración.  **

**"Lo sabrás cuando el momento llegue, Kerberos. Lo sabrás," dijo Clow.  **

**_#~Fin de Flashback~#_**

**Los ojos de Kero se ensancharon ante recuerdo. Pestañeó, volviendo al futuro. Miró a Syaoran. El Líder de la Resistencia no estaba mirando el camino. Estaba mirando a Sakura así como dormía serenamente, con una expresión pacífica como si ella no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo. Syaoran tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Kero notó que se podía ver la luz de las estrellas reflejadas en los ojos del muchacho. ¿Podía… podía ser? Tres semanas antes, Sakura casi moría de envenenamiento. No había ningún antídoto para eso. Kero sabía que ella había estado agonizando. La había sentido aceptar el sueño. Era su señora después de todo. Casi era como si pudiera sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo.  **

**Se acordó de los hechos de esa noche. Syaoran había entrado en el cuarto, pareciendo miserable. Kero había visto la tristeza en los ojos del muchacho. Tomoyo lo puso en su bolsa, pero incluso allí, podía sentir que Sakura aceptaba el sueño, y muriendo, su presencia se volvía más débil. Kero había estado al borde del llanto, cuando de repente había sentido una voluntad fuerte que venía de su señora. Había abierto sus ojos extensamente. Algo había pasado. Ella había notado algo de repente. Un momento después había oído que ella se había despertado. Simplemente así. En un parpadeo. Sakura había aceptado el sueño hasta que Syaoran entró en el cuarto y se quedó solo con ella.  **

**Una vez más, Kero miró a Syaoran. Ahora que estaba pensando sobre ello, fue después de esa noche que Kero sintió los poderes de Syaoran volverse más fuertes.  **

**"Oh, Maaya, si estás mirando esto, estoy seguro que estás muy satisfecha con mi atónito rostro..." masculló Kero.  **

**"¿Has dicho algo?" Le preguntó Syaoran a Kero, que estaba volando al lado de su hombro derecho.  **

**"Sí. Estaba calculando y pensando y preguntándome… ¿Sabes lo que he notado? Tus poderes empezaron a aumentar la noche que Sakura despertó, ¿sabías eso?" Kero aterrizó en su hombro, a los dos no les importó la intimidad.  **

**"¿De verdad?" Syaoran estaba pensativo.  **

**"Sí. Así que, podrías decirme por favor, sólo para que pueda empezar a entender, ¿que pasó esa noche?" preguntó Kero. La cara de Syaoran se puso roja pero en la débil luz de la luna, y Kero lo vio. "Necesito saberlo," insistió el guardián. "Después de todo, era algo que pasó esa noche que hizo que esto pasase."  **

**Syaoran**** tosió cohibidamente. Kero era simplemente un peluche. Bien, él era el guardián de Sakura, ¿pero… debía decirle todo lo que había pasado esa noche? Fuera de cuestión.  **

**"Mmm… yo sólo… me senté allí, mirándola."  **

**Kero**** entrecerró sus ojos. Sospechaba que Syaoran estaba mintiendo porque el muchacho evitó mirarlo directamente.  **

**"¿Estás seguro?" insistió el guardián. Syaoran afirmó. "Lo encuentro muy difícil de creer."  **

**"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó Syaoran, intentando no hacer contacto visual con la bestia que estaba volando ahora alrededor de su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando conseguir que él le mirase directo a la cara.**

**"Oh, no sé," dijo Kero. "Es solo eso, tú sabes, recordé algo que Clow me dijo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes por qué los Verborgens están perdiendo sus poderes?"  **

**Syaoran**** asintió. Kero le relató lo que Clow le había dicho.  **

**"Ahora," acabó Kero, "Están incluso aceptando a No-Verborgens en altos puestos del ejército."  **

**"Supongo que tienes razón..." dijo Syaoran asombrado, entendiendo un misterio. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?"  **

**"Bien, el mismo principio se aplica a ti. Ellos están perdiendo sus poderes porque están perdiendo sus sentimientos fuertes. Tú eres un descendiente de Verborgens. En el buen sentido," agregó apresuradamente. "Por consecuencia, estás aumentando tu nivel de energía porque estás ganando sentimientos fuertes, una emoción fuerte está construyéndose dentro de ti y eso te hace más fuerte."  **

**A estas alturas, Syaoran estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Sabía exactamente donde estaba llevando la línea de razonamiento de Kero. Kero hizo una pausa, mirando a Syaoran con un aire superior. Ahora estaba volando hacia atrás, mirando a Syaoran. "Ahora. ¿Podrías decirme por favor lo que pasó esa noche? Tengo el derecho y el deber de saberlo. Recuerda todo los pequeños detalles, porque quiero conocerlos todos."  **

**"¿Los pequeños detalles?"  **

**"Sí."  **

**"¿Necesitas conocerlos todos, o puedo decirte lo que deseas oír?"  **

**"Oh, así que _hiciste_ más que sólo sentarte y mírarla, ¿eh?" Kero cruzó sus... patas, delante de él. Syaoran pestañeó. ¡No podía decirle eso a la pelota de algodón! No le importaba si él era la bestia guardiana, o el rey, o cualquier cosa. ¡Syaoran no podía confiar en esa... cosa! Syaoran cambió su expresión nerviosa a una resuelta.  **

**"No voy a decírtelo." Kero voló delante de la cara de Syaoran.  **

**"Yo creo que si," sonrió Kero satisfactoriamente. "O le diré a ella cuales son mis sospechas sobre este… fenómeno."  "¡¿Chantaje?! ¡Eres un tramposo!" Syaoran notó que había gritado y miró hacia abajo a Sakura. Suspiró, aliviado. Todavía estaba durmiendo. "No puedes chantajearme. Te mataré primero."  **

**"No puedes hacer eso. Soy el único que puede ayudar a Sakura con las Clow Cards. Después de todo, soy la bestia guardiana. Pienso que ella notaría mi ausencia y le gustaría saber donde estoy. No creo que este muy contenta de descubrir que me mataste. Además, soy una criatura mágica. Muero difícilmente." Syaoran le dio su más amenazadora mirada asesina, pero eso no afectó a Kero. "Ahora, suéltalo."  **

**Syaoran**** miró al guardián, y luego de nuevo a Sakura, durmiendo en sus brazos. Suspiró, derrotado.  **

**"Esa noche yo… yo entendí que..." dejó de hablar.  **

**"Que…" Kero lo insistió amablemente, volando muy cerca de su cara.  **

**"Que... ¿podrías por favor solo retroceder un poco? ¡No puedo ver nada, sólo tu cara rara!"  **

**"¡Dilo!"  **

**"Que... la amo, ¡¿Vale?! ¿Feliz? ¡Lo dije!"  **

**Kero**** aterrizó triunfalmente en el hombro de Syaoran.  **

**"Por eso tus poderes han aumentado," dijo él. Notó la expresión aprehensiva de Syaoran. "No te preocupes, no se lo diré. ¡Aunque disfrutaría tanto!" Syaoran le miró asesinamente. "¡Tranquilízate! ¡Te lo digo! ¡No se lo diré!"  **

**"No sé por qué te dije esto…"  **

**"Yo ya lo sabía. Solo quería oírlo de ti." Kero dio golpecitos al hombro de Syaoran. "¡La manera de ir, chico! Por lo menos escogiste la elección correcta. Esa prima prometida tuya a veces da mucho miedo." Kero sonrió. "Pero no vayas pensando, sólo porque amas a mi señora, estaré en buenos términos contigo."  **

**"Lo mismo aquí, sólo porque lo sabes."  **

**Quedaron callados.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Yukito**** estaba apoyado contra la pared, devorando un bocadillo. Estaba al lado de los guardias en la entrada principal del Palacio. Terminó el bocadillo y oyó a los guardias abrir las verjas de palacio. Touya salió.  **

**"Eh, Touya," dijo Yukito, caminando en la dirección de su amigo. "¿Estaba el Emperador complacido con nuestro pequeño descubrimiento?"  **

**"Mucho, Yukito. De hecho, me invitó a mi y a la tropa entera a…"  **

**"Eso me incluiría."  **

**"Sí. Que nos quedemos hasta las festividades del próximo mes."  **

**"Genial," empezaron a regresar al cuartel general de los soldados dónde se suponía que se quedarían. "¿Pero… que hay de tu hermana?"  **

**"¿Que hay de ella?" Preguntó Touya, pensando de repente que quizás Yukito sabía algo de ella. ¡Claro que él no lo sabía! **_Estoy volviéndome paranoico…_

**"Bien, pensé que querías ir detrás de ella."  **

**"Ya no estoy seguro si debo."  **

**"¿De qué estás hablando? En las últimas semanas has estado pensando en ella, angustiado por ella, esperando al día en que volveríamos a la Ciudad de Glanz para que pudieras ir detrás de ella y ese muchacho." **

**"Lo sé, pero… estoy perdido ahora mismo. No sé si debo encontrarla, si éste es el momento adecuado."  **

**Yukito**** lo miró extrañamente.**

**"Touya, ella está con _ese muchacho_," le susurró, viendo a los guardias ir hacia ellos y pasando por ellos.  **

**"¡Lo sé!" Contestó Touya de la misma manera. "Pero Hiragizawa dijo algo y yo… yo no voy a buscarla ahora. Solo espero que esté bien. Enviaré un mensaje urgente a mi padre y le preguntaré si ya ha sido encontrada. Quizá lo haya sido. ¡Pero si todavía está con él… espero que el muchacho no sea cogido, o tendrá que vérselas conmigo!"  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Syaoran**** había calculado que localizarían Glanz en tres días, pero desde que Sakura y Syaoran tenían el caballo de Kaho, pudieron seguir con más rapidez. Syaoran nunca había usado ese camino en el que estaban antes, pero juzgó que realmente estaban cerca de la ciudad. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que habían visto el último pueblo y ahora los alrededores eran realmente un desierto. No había nada más que arena blanca. Era imposible ver el camino ahora. Estaba cubierto por arena. Syaoran estaba siguiendo sus instintos y usó el sol durante el día como su guía, y las estrellas, por la noche. Ahora creía que podrían llegar a la ciudad ese mismo día, un cálculo que hizo a Sakura muy feliz. Fue ayer cuando habían dejado a sus amigos.  **

**"¡Al fin!" había chillado ella. "¡Después de meses, finalmente estamos llegando allí!"**

**Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Sakura estaba sentada en el caballo, mientras Syaoran estaba llevando el animal a lo largo por las riendas. Se había cansado de sentarse, había dicho él. Kero estaba sentado en la cabeza del caballo y el animal (el caballo) no parecía importarle. Simplemente no reconoció la presencia del alado oso amarillo en su cabeza. El viento era moderado, así que no estaba volando arena en sus ojos. Sin embargo, estaban ahogándose de calor y no había sombra en ninguna parte. Ni un solo árbol crecía cerca de su ruta. Allí solo estaban ondulando dunas y nada más que dunas.**

**Sakura buscó intensamente a través de sus cosas y consiguió sacar su cantimplora. Estaba sedienta. Pensó que se satisfaría, pero sólo una gota salió de ella.**

**"Syaoran, mi cantimplora está vacía," dijo ella.  **

**"Prueba con la mía," él le pasó su cantimplora y ella notó que estaba bastante ligera cuando la agitó. No tenía mucha tampoco.  **

**"No hay mucha agua en ella. Toma," ella se la devolvió. "Intentaré aguantar un poco más."  **

**"No, puedes beber lo que hay ahora."  **

**"¿Qué hay contigo?"  **

**"Puedo esperar. No hace tanto calor," hizo una cara que desmentían sus palabras, "y estaremos llegando pronto a la Ciudad de Glanz."  **

**Kero**** rió. "No te preocupes, Sakura. Li aquí es parte camello..." Syaoran intentó cogerlo, pero Kero voló alto, cerca de Sakura. "Puede vivir sin agua durante un par de días. Después de todo, de lo que yo sé de la familia Li, entrenó mucho para tratar con este tipo de situación."  **

**Syaoran**** se encogió de hombros. La bestia había dicho la verdad. Solo odiaba haber sido llamado camello. La gente parecía estar comparándolo mucho con animales últimamente.  **

**"¿De verdad, Syaoran?" dijo Sakura. Syaoran solo asintió sin mirar atrás. "¿Por qué te entrenarías para no beber agua?"  **

**"Porque todos los futuros líderes de clan deben ser fuertes y resistentes. Hablando de eso, gaki..." Kero voló delante de él. "¿Cuándo vas a ser declarado líder oficialmente? ¿O ya has sido?"  **

**Syaoran**** entrecerró sus ojos. Estaba inclinado en no contestar pero entonces oyó a Sakura detrás de él.  **

**"Sí, dinos, Syaoran."  **

**"Cuando cumpla los dieciocho," contestó él. Miró a Kero. "¿Cómo sabes que se supone que voy a ser el líder?"  **

**"Muy simple. Si los ancianos del clan Li escogieron a semejante gaki como el Líder de la Resistencia eso significa que no tenían ninguna otra opción. Lo que significa que no tenían ninguna otra opción también para el líder del Clan."  **

**"¡Sólo espera hasta que ponga mis manos en ti, pelota de algodón!" Syaoran saltó en el aire intentando agarrar a Kero, pero la bestia volante voló aún más alto y sacó su lengua.  **

**"¡Eso no ha estado bien, Kero!" Sakura le lanzó una reprimenda. "Discúlpate ahora mismo."  **

**"Pero, Sakura…" gimoteó Kero.  **

**"Si no lo haces, puedes olvidarte de los dulces, incluso cuando lleguemos a Glanz."  **

**"¡Oh, no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!" Kero puso sus patas juntas, rogando. "¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Sakura!"  **

**"No te disculpes ante mí. Discúlpate ante Syaoran."  **

**"¿Este gaki?" Preguntó Kero pareciendo desconcertado. Sakura le frunció el entrecejo. "¡Vale! ¡Perdón! Perdón, gaki."  **

**"¿Que? No te oí…" Dijo Syaoran, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.  **

**"Lo siento, ¡¿vale?!" Gritó Kero. "¡Allí! ¡Lo tienes!" Él voló muy cerca de Syaoran y susurró en su oreja: "No te pongas tan feliz sólo porque ganaste esta. Todavía tenemos nuestro pequeño secreto."  **

**"Tramposo," siseó Syaoran.  **

**Kero**** sonrió. "Sí, lo soy y tú será mejor que tengas cuidado, o le diré a la pequeña flor de cerezo nuestro pequeño secreto."  **

**"Tú…" Kero levantó una ceja, esperando oír lo que Syaoran lo llamaría esta vez, pero el muchacho se controló antes de decir algo que haría al peluche soltarlo todo a Sakura. "Nunca te diré nada de nuevo. Ni siquiera el tiempo."  **

**"No tienes que decírmelo. Tengo mis maneras de descubrir lo que quiero."  **

**"¿Qué están susurrando los dos allí?" Preguntó Sakura con recelo.  **

**"El tiempo," contestó Syaoran rápidamente. "Espero que se ponga más fresco antes de que alcancemos Glanz." Kero le sonrió perversamente y, sin apartar la vista de la cara de Syaoran, dijo:**

**"Sí, estamos hablando sobre el tiempo, claro," dijo Kero, volando hacia Sakura.  **

**"No me gusta cuando ustedes dos están hablando solos. Me dijisteis que normalmente hablan sobre mí..."  **

**"Y no tienes ni idea de cuánto…" Dijo Kero bajo su respiración con un guiño a Syaoran. El muchacho pensó que era más sabio permanecer callado.  **

**Sakura oyó los cuchicheos, o lo que a ella le parecían cuchicheos. Por alguna razón, todo estaba oscuro.**

**"Aquí estamos," oyó la voz de Kero.  **

**"¿Puedes creerlo?" Era Syaoran.  **

**"Asombroso. ¡Y grande! Eso es enorme, ¡colosal!"  **

**"Lo es."  **

**"Entonces… ¿entraremos esta noche?"  **

**"Sí. Sólo tengo que coger mi capa, sólo para asegurarme y…" Allí había sonidos de crujidos así como Syaoran se ponía su capa.  **

**"Eh, ¿Li? ¿Has notado que no ha dicho una palabra hasta ahora?"  **

**"¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede si está dormida, sentada allí en el caballo?" Sakura no había entendido lo que estaban diciendo hasta ahora, sólo la última pregunta. Ella sintió como la bajaban.  **

**"¿Mmm?"  **

**"Eh, chica durmiente. Tiempo para despertar," dijo Kero.  **

**"Adivina dónde estamos," dijo Syaoran y solo entonces, ella abrió sus ojos, muy despacio. La primera cosa que vio fue la cara de Syaoran, sonriéndola. Llevaba la capa con la capucha subida. Pestañeó. Detrás de él vio el cielo. Ya era de noche y el cielo estaba claro, las estrellas resplandecían brillantemente. Bajó sus ojos y lo que vio se llevó su respiración.  **

**"¿Esto es…?" preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie sola.  **

**"Sí, lo es, Sakura," dijo Syaoran.**

**"La Ciudad de Glanz," declaró Kero, volando sobre ellos.  **

**Sakura vio sobresalientes y macizas paredes delante de ellos. Se estiraban hacia los lados y no podía decir donde acababan. Una verja maciza estaba delante de ellos. Podía ver las luces que venían de la ciudad, iluminando las partes superiores de las paredes. Guardias estaban caminando sobre las paredes, los centinelas. Vio a las personas entrando en la ciudad, atravesando la verja. Algunos de ellos estaban solos, otros en tortuosas caravanas. Vio que algunos de ellos eran hombres de negocios, trayendo el género para vender en la ciudad. Los guardias de las verjas estaban buscando intensamente a través de las posesiones de cualquiera que les parecía sospechoso.**

**"Syaoran, están investigándolos."  **

**"Ah, no te preocupes, Sakura. Sólo hacen eso con las personas que parecen peligrosas. Nunca me han investigado antes. No parezco peligroso, ¿o sí?" Él estiró sus brazos, una mueca juvenil en su cara.  **

**"Ciertamente no lo pareces," dijo Kero. Syaoran solo le miró.  **

**"¿Entonces...?" Syaoran llamó su atención poniendo su capa alrededor de sus hombros ya que ella todavía estaba absorta mirando las paredes de la ciudad. ¡Que fantástico lugar! Sakura lo miró. "¿Estás lista?"  **

**Sakura pareció aprehensiva por un momento. Entonces sonrió y afirmó.  **

**La Maestra de Cards y el líder de la Resistencia siguieron su camino a través de la arenosa luz de luna a las verjas. Kero había entrado en la bolsa para cuidar del libro. Sakura puso su mano en su bolsillo por un momento, confortada por la percepción tranquilizante de las Cards, y caminó a lo largo del camino al lado de Syaoran, mientras el joven llevaba el caballo por las riendas.  **

**Continuará...**

**& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &**

¡Oh, dios! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Terminaron su viaje! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Finalmente! ¡Estupendo! ¡No puedo creer que acabe de escribir eso! ¡¿Realmente alcanzaron Glanz?! Quiero decir, ¡eso es increíble! Yo-  

*Jenny * Ok, KayJuli, nos hacemos a la idea. Estás desconcertada que realmente llegaron a la ciudad… ¿Ahora podrías parar de balbucear sobre eso?  

Ok, imouto-chan, perdón. ^_^  

Oh, y el nombre de la canción que usé es: "Daylight in your eyes (La luz del día en tus ojos)", por No Angels(Popstars).  

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor ¡¡¡Review!!!  

¡Ah, y si quieren estar en mi mailing list (para que cuando actualice les informe), envíenme un e-mail o escríbanlo en su review!

^_~  

**…KayJuli (****sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com)******

**N de la T**: Siento el retraso T_T. Aquí está el segundo regalo de estas navidades, el regalo de fin de año ^^. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!

Comentarios de la traductora sobre el fic:

*****'Q me lleven'-- es 'q me lleven si lo sé', es una expresión que no he traducido literalmente pues 'beats me' sería 'pégame' y la expresión que he puesto más o menos concuerda con la situación.

Cualquier cosa a la traductora, yo, a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es


	16. Remolino de Emociones

¡¡¡Hola, minna-san!!!  

Todos los que me hayan puesto un review hasta ahora o enviado e-mails: ¡¡¡Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias!!! Probablemente habría dejado esta historia si no estuviera recibiendo todo el apoyo y ánimo que han estado dándome. *sniff * ¡¡¡Les quiero!!! Todos las alabanzas, todas las amenazas de muerte… ¡realmente me ayudan a seguir! ¡Pasé de trescientas reviews! ¡Nunca pensé que los tendría! Así que este capítulo está dedica a todos ustedes, quiénes han estado leyendo esto y les ha estado gustando. Escribiría todos sus nombres aquí, uno por uno, con mis pequeños comentarios y todo, pero creo que se cansarían de mí, ya estoy enrollándome demasiado… Así que probablemente lo haré al final del último capítulo. Jejejejeje  

Jen, una vez más, ¡¡¡Me gustó tu poema!!! Mi imouto-chan lo leyó conmigo y la oí decir: que kawaii… ¡y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella! ^_~  

Mys96, no te preocupes. Prefiero escribir en inglés. ¡Así entreno mi inglés y aprendo nuevas palabras! ^_^ Ya estaba pensando: ¡Si esa historia resulta bien (porque es una historia de tres capítulos), la traduciré! ^_~  

Ahora, todos, prepárense. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes en este capítulo. Jejejejejejejejejeje. Uno de mis dos maravillosos editores, Renata, chilló del deleite cuando oyó mi idea. ¡Y se puso tan feliz cuando lo leyó también! ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Lean y averigüenlo!  

Disclaimer: No, no es mío. No estaría escribiendo un fan fic si me perteneciera. ¡Si lo fuera, probablemente estaría haciendo la película! ¡¿Pueden imaginárselo?! ¡Haría un muy buen trailer! Sabéis, algo como: _Ellos eran de dos mundos muy diferentes_ *aparece Sakura en el árbol en el primer capítulo. Aparece llorando en su cuarto, vestida con un precioso vestido y personas atendiéndola. Entonces va Syaoran, encapuchado, escapando al galope de soldados que estaban intentando matarlo, librando a personas de la prisión* _Pero unidos por una profecía *Syaoran salvando a Sakura por primera vez* _Algo que ellos no esperaban, que cambió el curso de sus vidas._ *Syaoran sonriendo a Sakura cuando entiende que ella es la Maestra de Cards* __Ahora están entrelazados para siempre. Nada y nadie podrá separarlos. Juntos lucharán… *S+S luchando con los magos en el capítulo 15 * _Juntos sufrirán._ *Una escena que se supone que todavía no pueden leer. Jejejejeje* __Juntos llorarán. *Otra escena de un capítulo por venir. Censurada, ya que supuestamente no pueden leerla aún. Lo sé, soy muy molesta* _Y juntos, dos corazones como uno…_ *Otra escena censurada, pero que demonios… Syaoran está mirando profundamente en los ojos de Sakura. Sostiene su cara entre sus manos. Empieza a cerrar sus ojos y se inclina...* _¡Ellos salvarán el mundo!_ *Aparece: El Poder de Dos Corazones.* __El Poder de Dos Corazones de KayJuli. Próximo Verano. *Créditos, bla, bla, bla…* ---- Supongo que di algo en que pensar sobre esto… jejejeje ^_^;;;;; Sin embargo, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡Oh, sí! Aunque lo deseo tanto… ¡No Me Pertenece A Mí! ¡CLAMP posee Card Captor Sakura! ¡¡¡Argh!!! ¡¿No odian eso?!  _

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * El Poder de Dos Corazones * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

CAPÍTULO 16  

**Los ojos de Sakura estaban centelleando alegremente. Bien, sus ojos siempre estaban así, pero esta noche, eran diferentes. En sus ojos, era posible ver en ambos excitación y aprehensión. La Ciudad de Glanz era de hecho una ciudad bonita. El momento en que pasaron las verjas, fueron saludados con la luz amarilla de la ciudad bañándolos, la canción estaba por todas partes, risa… La gente estaba en las calles, yendo a fiestas, bien vestida. Ella sabía que muchos de ellos eran Verborgens. Las mujeres comprando ropa, los hombres en sus caballos, vestidos orgullosamente. Verborgens y peligrosos. Pero la ciudad era bonita. La ciudad se localizaba en medio del desierto, y aun así, no parecía un desierto. Allí había árboles verdes, flores y jardines por todas partes. Los edificios eran bonitos.  **

**Syaoran miró hacia arriba al edificio que solía comprobar cada vez que entraba en Glanz. Era un edificio cerca de las verjas del sur de la ciudad, las que habían usado hace un par de minutos. El edificio tenía una torre con un reloj. El reloj estaba mostrando que eran las nueve y veintinueve.  **

**"Vamos," Syaoran la tiró detrás de él. "Debemos encontrar la Calle del Jardín. El toque de queda empieza en treinta minutos."  **

**"¿Eh? ¡¿El toque de queda?!" Sakura empezó a caminar rápidamente, pasando por Syaoran. "Vamos deprisa. Mi última experiencia rompiendo un toque de queda no fue muy buena. Tengo la cicatriz de doce puntos para demostrarlo."  **

**Syaoran echó una mirada a su alrededor, intentando esconder su mueca, mirando a Sakura alejarse resueltamente de él.  **

**"Mmm… ¿Ying Fa…?" Llamó él.  **

**"¿Sí?" Preguntó Sakura sin darse la vuelta.  **

**"¿Dónde estás yendo?"  **

**Sakura se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos. Se dio la vuelta, sonriendo tímidamente, su mano acariciando el pelo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.  **

**"No tengo idea," contestó ella. Syaoran miró hacia abajo, intentando no reírse en su cara en el momento. Caminó hacia ella, tirando el caballo detrás de él.  **

**"Tontita Sakura," la susurró. "Vamos por ese camino," apuntó a un camino completamente opuesto a dónde ella estaba yendo. Ella sonrió más avergonzada aún. Él agitó su cabeza ligeramente, poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cuello y llevándola. Estaba muy agradecida de que no pudiera ver su cara de esa manera, porque en el mismo momento exacto que la tocó, sintió toda la sangre correr hacia su cara. Pasaron delante de una tienda y miró dentro, viendo un espejo y su reflejo en él.  **

_¡¡¡Estoy tan roja!!! ¡Alguien pensaría que podría combustirme espontáneamente!_** Miró a Syaoran desde la esquina de su ojo. _¿Por qué estoy sintiéndome así…?_**

**# Flashback #**

**"¿Por qué estás ruborizándote, Sakura? Pensé que habíamos terminado eso."  **

**"Tu has terminado eso. Yo todavía me ruborizo cada vez que actúas así, ¿recuerdas?"  **

**"Oh, sí. Eso es correcto. Supongo que tendré que quitarte esa vergüenza."  **

**# Fin de Flashback #**

_Ese sueño de nuevo… Ese sueño significaba algo pero ¿qué? Oh vamos, Sakura… no puedes ser así de densa. Sabes muy bien lo que eso significa, simplemente no quieres admitirlo. Porque tienes miedo. Sí, tengo miedo. ¡De Meiling! Ella sigue mirándome furiosa y diciendo cosas mezquinas y… ¡Dame un descanso! ¡Eres una gallina! ¡¡¡No quieres admitirlo ni a ti misma!!! ¡¿Qué difícil puede ser eso?! ¡¡¡Nadie va a saberlo!!!… Oh, genial…_** Sakura agitó su cabeza furiosamente, poniendo su cara en sus manos. **_Estoy hablando conmigo misma…_

**"¿Sakura…?" Syaoran susurró muy bajo, para que nadie le oyera. Ella se volvió a él sólo para estar a tres pulgadas de su cara. "¿Hay algún problema?"  **

**"No. Ninguno," contestó rápidamente. Syaoran frunció el entrecejo y puso su mano en su frente.  **

_Que él me haga eso, debo estar más roja que un tomate…_** Pensó nerviosamente.  **

**"Estás nerviosa porque llegamos a la Ciudad de Glanz, ¿no?" preguntó él. Sakura no pensaba eso 'no, estoy nerviosa porque tu tienes una mano en mi frente y la otra detrás de mi cuello' sería una buena respuesta, así que simplemente asintió. "Entiendo. Pero no pensemos en eso ahora. Tenemos que descansar porque empezaremos las preparaciones pasado mañana."  **

**"¿Por qué sólo pasado mañana?"  **

**"Ese es el día que Yamazaki conseguirá llegar aquí con el resto de nuestros amigos. Yamazaki es el que conoce a todos los miembros importantes en Glanz."  **

**"¿Yamazaki? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?"  **

**"Él es de Glanz."  **

**"¡¿¡¿Lo es?!?! ¡Nunca me ha dicho eso!"  **

**"Eso es porque estaba muy ansioso de llegar a Glanz. Nació aquí. Su familia vive aquí."  **

**"Pero nos lo encontramos en Ciudad del Valle. ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos de casa?"  **

**"Bueno, puedes decir que Yamazaki es mi ayudante, incluso con todas las mentiras que me dice. Pero es de fiar. Ya fue arrestado trece veces y nunca cedió. Me sigue a donde voy. Había dejado a Yamazaki en Valle todos esos meses porque los ancianos habían requerido mi presencia y no les gusta mucho Yamazaki, debido a sus mentiras. Así que le dije que se quedara en Valle hasta que regresase de Orion. Y se metió en problemas, como siempre…" suspiró Syaoran.  **

**"Oh, y… ¿qué preparaciones van a ser?" Le preguntó Sakura curiosamente. Estaban caminando lentamente de nuevo.**

**"Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. No puedo decírtelo. No aquí y no ahora, pero será mejor que te prepares, porque voy a entrenarte."  **

**"¿Entrenarme?"  **

**"Sí. No me importa lo que ese peluche diga. Él puede saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre las Clow Cards, pero no sabe luchar. Debes aprender eso también."  **

**"Ooooh. Así que tú me enseñarás."**

**"Sí. Y será mejor que seas una buena estudiante, señorita, o te daré una C [1] y no te dejaré hacer nada hasta que aprendas."  **

**"Así que este entrenamiento va a ser muy divertido…" Sakura suspiró.  **

**"No sé para ti, pero para mí…" Syaoran no terminó su frase. Sakura le frunció el entrecejo. Podía imaginar cuánto disfrutaría él. Había tenido la experiencia de tener a Syaoran instruyéndola antes de que Kero se presentara y podía decir que era un maestro aburrido y muy restrictivo. Ninguna diversión. "Los ceños no te favorecen, ¿sabes?"  **

**"Tu culpa. Lo he cogido de estar tanto contigo," contestó serenamente. Ella sonrió abiertamente. "Es como tu marca de fábrica."  **

**"¿Y sabes cuál es tu marca de fábrica? Esa sonrisa tuya." Sakura se ruborizó. "Y ese encantador centelleo que tienes en los ojos cada vez que ves algo que te gusta, o quieres algo. Y claro, no podemos olvidarnos, los ojos de cachorro."  **

**"¡¿Los ojos del cachorro?!" Rió ella.  **

**"¡Sí, esa mirada tan molesta que me das cuando quieres que haga algo! Se parece algo así." Le mostró la suplicante mirada.  **

**"¡Yo indudablemente no hago eso!"  **

**"Sí, lo haces," insistió él serenamente. "Es tan lamentable…" Sakura le golpeó fuerte en su brazo, pero no le afectó. Continuaron caminando y discutiendo hasta que Syaoran finalmente notó que los esclavos que estaban pasando corrían apresuradamente a sus casas. Los Verborgens continuaban caminando serenamente, pero los esclavos tenían que correr. Eran casi las diez y eso era cuando su toque de queda empezaba. Los guardias de la ciudad ya estaban en sus posiciones, esperando para las diez cuando pudieran empezar a perseguir a los esclavos en las calles.**

**"Será mejor que nos demos prisa," Syaoran interrumpió la discusión. "Tenemos sólo quince minutos."**

**Empezaron a andar rápidamente de nuevo, tirando del caballo.  **

**"Sabes, podríamos montar el caballo. Sería más rápido," comentó Sakura.  **

**"¿Dos esclavos en un caballo? Los guardias sin ninguna duda nos detendrían y hablarían con nosotros hasta las diez cuando pueden hacer cualquier cosa que quieran."  **

**"¿Esclavos…?" Sakura se susurró a sí misma. Nunca había pensado en ella como eso. Normalmente, ella era la que tenía esclavos, aunque no le gustaba eso.  **

**"Eso es lo que somos… ¿Lo olvidaste?" Syaoran miró delante de ellos. "Gracias a Dios… La Calle del Jardín."  **

**Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon, viendo finalmente donde estaban. Realmente no era una calle. Era más como una avenida con edificios de casas grandes en ambos lados. Y era muy largo también. No podía ver el final de ella. Bajo cada ventana de cada edificio había macetas con flores. Delante de los edificios, jardines con árboles y bien cuidados. Las aceras eran blancas y grandes. Para Sakura, eso era asombroso. Nunca había visto una calle tan bonita.  **

**"Allí va ese centelleo de nuevo…" murmuró Syaoran, mirando a Sakura. Caminaron por más de diez minutos hasta alcanzar un edificio blanco y gris de cinco plantas, muy bonito. Tenía balcones. Había una luz en un cuarto en el tercer piso. Syaoran suspiró cuando vio eso.  **

_Esto va a ser difícil…_** pensó, echándole una mirada a Sakura. _No había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Quiero decir, lo he hecho, pero, aún así…_**** Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y golpeó en la puerta. _Quizá ella no lo oirá…** pensó, pero estaba equivocado. La persona en el cuarto del tercer piso miró a través de las claras cortinas amarillas del cuarto. Ella sólo vio el caballo delante de su casa.  **_**

_No sé a quien pertenece ese caballo…_** pensó ella.  **

**"Alguien llamó a la puerta. Voy a contestar," dijo un chico sobre su edad en la puerta de su dormitorio.  **

**"No, Shaiming. Iré yo."  **

**"Supongo que no están en casa," Syaoran se volvió a Sakura, repentinamente nervioso. "Busquemos un hostal y regresaremos mañana."  **

**"Oh, venga, Syaoran. ¡Ni siquiera hemos esperado lo suficiente!" Ella lo detuvo. Él ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el caballo detrás de ellos.  **

**"De verdad, supongo que no están en casa," dijo él nerviosamente.  **

**"¿Syaoran?" Llamó ella, sosteniendo su manga antes de que pudiera escaparse.  **

**"¿Sí?"  **

**"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó ella. Él miró su mano agarrando su manga. Ella no le dejaría escapar con esa conducta irracional tan fácilmente.  **

**"¿Problema? No hay ningún problema en absoluto." Contestó él, todavía mirando su mano.  **

**"¿Tú estás… asustado… de algo?"  **

**"¡Claro que no!" La miró, lentamente levantando su mano derecha, esperando que ella no lo viera. Ella estaba agarrando su manga izquierda.  **

**"¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿Estás nervioso?" Habló como si estuviera hablándole a un niño de cinco años.  **

**"¿Sobre que?" Él siguió alzando su mano muy despacio. Ya que allí había una sombra de un árbol sobre ellos, ella no vio ese movimiento.  **

**"No sé. Dímelo." Sonrió ella dulcemente.  **

**"¿Me has visto alguna vez nervioso?"  **

**"Sí."  **

**"Vale, esa no fue una buena pregunta." Ella soltó una risita. Adoraba oír su risa.  **

**"¡Solo me estoy preguntando por qué estás tan ansioso por salir ya! Solo llamaste una vez y estás listo para irte. Comprende que no tenemos tiempo para buscar otro lugar donde quedarnos, ¿no? Mira detrás de mí, Syaoran. Hay guardias vigilándonos. Están esperando a cogernos en cuanto sean las diez."  **

**Syaoran miró sobre su hombro. Al otro lado de la calle, había tres guardias esperando, mirándolos audazmente.  **

**"Mierda…" masculló él. "Odio cuando tienes razón…"  **

**"Que suele ser siempre…" Syaoran miró otra vez su cara, una sonrisa furtiva en sus labios, una contestación en la punta de su lengua.  **

**"Oh, ¡¿de verdad?! Entonces permíteme recordarte algunos accidentes 'menores' que hemos tenido estos últimos meses." Ni Syaoran ni Sakura notaron abrirse la puerta de la casa y una suave luz proceder de ella.  **

**"Por favor, ilumíname," contestó ella calmadamente. Dentro de la bolsa de Sakura, escondiéndose como de costumbre, Kero estaba sonriendo.  **

_Está en sus manos… El chico lo tiene difícil…  _

**Syaoran vio que era su oportunidad y se libró de ella, tomando la mano que estaba agarrando su manga en un rápido movimiento.  **

**"Veamos… A parte del incidente de los doce puntos que recuerdas tan bien-" Syaoran fue interrumpido por una voz que venía desde detrás.  **

**"¿Li…?"  **

**Syaoran dejó de hablar y miró a Sakura, casi disculpándose. Dejó ir su mano y se dio la vuelta. Sakura pestañeó. En la puerta, había una muchacha sobre su edad que miraba a Syaoran. Ella sonrió, viendo su cara. Era ciertamente muy bonita. Tenía el pelo rubio corto, ojos azules y finas líneas de rostro. Vestía un largo vestido azul claro, sin mangas.  **

**"¡Li!" Chilló ella en el deleite.  **

**"¿Cómo estás, señorita Cong?" saludó él, respetuosamente.  **

**"¿'Señorita Cong'?" se mofó ella, bajando despacio las escaleras. Soltó una risita. "Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, Li-san, qué tal has estado?"  **

**"Yo estoy bien también." Oyeron sonar la campana del reloj una vez.  **

**"Bueno. Ahora, que hemos terminado con las formalidades, que hay si me dices…" La muchacha empezó a caminar más rápidamente en la dirección de Syaoran. La campana sonó por segunda vez. Los guardias les empezaron a sonreír con satisfacción, preparados para empezar a cruzar la calle.  **

**"Mmm, perdonadme." La muchacha se detuvo, oyendo una voz que no conocía. De repente notó a una chica que permanecía detrás de Syaoran cuando él se volvió ligeramente a ella. Sakura estaba mirando a los guardias pero se volvió y la muchacha vio su cara.  **

**"¿Sí?" Preguntó la chica. Pensó que Sakura era solo alguien que estaba pasando y se había detenido para preguntar algo.  **

**"Hola, ¿cómo está?" Le dijo Sakura rápidamente. Se volvió a Syaoran. "¿No piensas que debemos, eh… entrar ahora? La campana… Los guardias…"  **

**"Tienes razón… señorita Cong, ¿podrías por favor meterla dentro? Voy a atar el caballo y deprisa." dijo Syaoran. La muchacha subió los escalones con una mirada desconcertada en su cara, pero le hizo señas a Sakura para que la siguiera y Sakura subió corriendo de buena gana los escalones. Dejaron la puerta abierta para que Syaoran entrara. Los guardias empezaron a cruzar la calle. Fue la quinta vez que la campana sonaba ahora. Las dos chicas miraron fuera. ¿Dónde estaba él?  **

**Seis…  **

**Syaoran vino corriendo por los escalones, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.  **

**Siete…  **

**"¿Syaoran? ¿Las bolsas?" Dijo Sakura. Syaoran entornó sus ojos y corrió de nuevo fuera.  **

**Ocho…  **

**Nueve…  **

**Volvió corriendo con sus cosas en su hombro. La otra muchacha cerró la puerta rápidamente.  **

**Diez.  **

**"Justo a tiempo," susurró él. Syaoran se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura y la otra muchacha mirándole fijamente. Podía ver que Sakura estaba riéndose silenciosamente de él, en su cara. Ella pensó que fue divertido que no hubiera oído la campana. En cuanto a la 'señorita Cong', como él la había llamado, estaba desconcertada. Él se enderezó.  **

**"Mmm… Señorita Cong, esta es Ying Fa Li, mi hermana," dijo él. "Ying Fa, esta es Lin Yao Cong."  **

**Syaoran pestañeó a la reacción de ambas chicas. Lin Yao parecía más desconcertada, con una mirada rara. Syaoran se dio de puntapiés. Lin Yao era la única persona que no podría engañar sobre Sakura. En cuanto a la última, el brillo juguetón en sus ojos desapareció. Así que ella era la muchacha sobre la que había oído hablar a Taeko y Yamazaki ayer. Meiling se había enfadado por eso y Sakura sabía que Meiling sólo actuaba así cerca de ella y Syaoran. Eso significaba…  **

**Las muchachas se saludaron educadamente. Y se quedaron calladas. De repente alguien entró en el cuarto y los tres fueron agradecidos por eso.  **

**"¡Li!" Dijo el hombre y los tres adolescentes en el cuarto lo miraron. "Finalmente estás aquí. Y veo que trajiste a tu hermana."  **

**Sakura y Syaoran saludaron al hombre. La muchacha lo reconoció como el cabecilla de la Resistencia en Haru. Se lo había encontrado en Nimbo en la reunión. Era alto y parecía ser una persona muy sabia. Estaba en sus cincuenta.  **

**"Pensábamos que algo te había pasado. Dijiste que lograrías llegar aquí hace semanas," dijo el hombre.  **

**"Sí, Cong-san. Tuvimos algunos problemas que te explicaré después, pero principalmente tardamos tanto porque Ying Fa fue envenenada y estuvo en el hospital durante dos semanas."  **

**"¿De verdad? ¿Estás bien, mi niña?" le preguntó el hombre a Sakura.  **

**"Sí, ahora estoy bien." Sonrió ella agradecidamente.  **

**"¿Qué te envenenó?"  **

**Sakura abrió su boca para hablar, pero Syaoran respondió por ella.  **

**"El Sueño Oscuro."  **

**"¡¿El Sueño Oscuro?!" Exclamaron Cong y Lin Yao.  **

**"¡¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso?!" Preguntó Lin Yao asombrada.  **

**"¡Es virtualmente imposible! Sólo cuatro personas en Wunder tienen acceso a ese tipo de veneno…" Él miró a Syaoran. El muchacho asintió. "Y sólo lo usan con personas que piensan… que son muy peligrosas para ellos." Cong miró a Sakura. Ella parecía tan buena y frágil… "¿La apuntaban a ella?"  **

**"Creo que nos estaban apuntando a los dos. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte, Cong-san, pero ahora mismo estoy bastante cansado y estoy seguro que Ying Fa también."  **

**Sakura asintió. Ahora que estaba pensando sobre ello, estaba exhausta.  **

**"¡Claro que lo están! Lin Yao, lleva a Li y a su hermana al cuarto de huéspedes."  **

**"Sí, padre," contestó la muchacha. "Por aquí por favor."  **

**"Oh, y Li-san," dijo Cong cuando los tres adolescentes estaban subiendo los escalones. "Si necesitas algo, no te abstengas de preguntar."  **

**"Gracias, Cong-san."  **

**Lin Yao abrió la puerta al cuarto de huéspedes. Los ojos de Sakura centellearon cuando miró dentro. Estaba tan bellamente decorado con flores y pinturas y tenían una ventana-puerta que llevaba a un balcón. Había un sofá, un armario, una cama y un escritorio en el cuarto, todos hechos con el mismo tipo y color de madera.  **

**"El baño está al final del corredor," apuntó Lin Yao. "Si deseáis bañaros antes de dormir."  **

**"¡Yo quiero!" Dijo Sakura alegremente, encendiendo una vela en el escritorio. "Solo descansaré un poco y entonces iré."  **

**Syaoran miró a Lin Yao. Ella quería hablar con él.  **

**"Ying Fa, ve a descansar. Tengo algo que hacer, pero regresaré en un segundo."  **

**Sakura miró desde Syaoran a Lin Yao. Sonrió tristemente.  **

**"Vale…" Se sentó en la cama y dejó a Syaoran cerrar la puerta por ella. Sakura abrió su bolsa. "Vamos, Kero."  **

**El pequeño guardián salió volando de la bolsa con una mirada interesada.  **

**"No me gusta este tono tuyo."  **

**"¿Eh? No hay nada malo con mi tono de voz."  **

**"Sí, lo hay. Es como si estuvieras triste o algo."  **

**"Estás imaginando cosas Kero." Ella se puso de pie y miró fuera a través de la ventana. "Estamos finalmente en Glanz, Kero. ¿Puedes creerlo?"  **

**"Sí…" Voló al lado de ella, mirando fuera de la ventana. "No ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine aquí…"  **

**"¿Has estado aquí antes?"  **

**Kero asintió. "Con Clow. Recuerdo la Calle del Jardín. Estaba igual que ahora."  **

**Se quedaron callados. Sakura estaba preguntándose lo que pasaría ahora. Habían alcanzado su destino, después de más de tres meses. No podía evitar sino sentir un sentimiento frío en el fondo de su estómago. Notó el silencio de Kero y pensó que Kero también estaba pensando en eso, pero poco sabía ella que él estaba preguntándose quién era esa muchacha Lin Yao.  **

**Lin Yao abrió una puerta a una oficina. Syaoran serenamente entró y se sentó en un sillón. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Hubo un momento de silencio así como simplemente se miraban fijamente.  **

**"Así que regresaste," dijo Lin Yao realista. Syaoran asintió. "Estábamos preocupados. Habíamos oído que llegarías aquí en un mes o antes, pero no lo hiciste…" Hizo una larga pausa. "Li, ¿qué está pasando?"  **

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"  **

**"Esa chica no es tu hermana. Cuando mi padre regresó de Nimbo diciendo algo sobre una Ying Fa Li, pensé que había confundido los nombres, pero… Ahora tú estás diciendo que ella es tu hermana, pero sólo tienes cuatro. Y recuerdo sus nombres. Chunyan, Inna, May Yu y Huan."  **

**Syaoran se arrepintió inmediatamente por contarle a Lin Yao tantas cosas sobre su familia. No tenía que decirle el nombre de sus hermanas, ¿si? Y no podía mentir. No a Lin Yao. Ella sabía demasiado de él.  **

**"Tienes razón. No lo es."  **

**"¿Entonces, quién es ella?"  **

**Syaoran no contestó inmediatamente.  **

**"Una amiga." Lin Yao esperaba oír más que eso, pero él no dijo nada. Tendría que preguntar todo lo que quería saber.  **

**"¿Por qué está contigo?"  **

**"Necesita mi ayuda. Mi madre y May Yu me pidieron que cuidara de ella."  **

**"¿Y piensas que llevándola contigo es seguro para ella? ¿No crees que arriesga su vida estando contigo?"  **

**"Lo creo, pero no hay ninguna otra opción. Al principio, no quise traerla conmigo, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. No podía dejarla o mi familia estaría en peligro. Guardias y soldados estaban buscando en el pueblo y si la encontraban en la casa de mi familia, quemarían todo."  **

**"¿Es tan peligrosa que guardias y soldados estaban buscándola?"  **

**"No, no es peligrosa. No puedo explicarte por qué estaban buscándola. Prefiero no hacerlo." Syaoran hizo una pausa. "Ella es una buena chica, Lin Yao. Con el tiempo entendí que si la dejo atrás estaría en aun más peligro. Prometí que cuidaría de ella y eso es lo que estoy haciendo." Lin Yao pestañeó. Syaoran no era persona que diera cumplidos tan fácilmente, todos sabían eso.  **

**"¿Cómo piensas que Meiling reaccionará a eso?" Preguntó ella.  **

**"Debo decir que no estaba muy contenta."  **

**"¿Ya la conoce?" Syaoran asintió. Pensó en la reacción de Meiling por un momento, la manera en que seguía advirtiéndole con miradas asesinas hacia la muchacha. Syaoran casi rió entre dientes.  **

**"No sé quién odia más Meiling: a ti o a ella."  **

**"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó ella. Syaoran agitó su cabeza.  **

**"No es necesario que sepas su nombre, Lin Yao." La muchacha lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, los brazos cruzados delante de ella.**

**"Estás escondiéndola de alguien," declaró ella.  **

**"Es para nuestra propia seguridad. Y la suya también."  **

**La cara de Lin Yao se puso triste.  **

**"Pensé que sabías que puedes confiar en mí, Li," dijo ella.  **

**"Lin Yao…" Syaoran se levantó, caminando en su dirección. Odiaba hacer esto. Odiaba ocultarle las cosas, después de todo, ella era una de sus mejores… amigas.  **

**"Quiero decir, que la última vez que estuviste aquí, saliste sin decir adiós. Te traje el desayuno y no estabas en tu cuarto."  **

**"Lo siento, Lin Yao, pero la noche anterior, había recibido un mensaje importante de los ancianos y tuve que irme inmediatamente para Orion." Lin Yao asintió. Vio que él tenía una expresión arrepentida.  **

**"Oh, venga, Li. No me mires así. No es como si me debieras una explicación. Nunca nos hemos prometido nada o… incluso hablado en absoluto sobre todo esto. Yo estoy… esperando. Todavía." Ella sonrió tristemente.  **

**Syaoran se detuvo delante de ella e iba a decir algo, pero oyeron de repente un 'hoe' y un fuerte porrazo.  **

**"¿Hoe?" dijo Lin Yao en alto, preguntándose lo que eso podría significar.  **

**Syaoran no dijo nada. Corrió inmediatamente fuera de la oficina, seguido por Lin Yao.  **

**"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó un muchacho que venía del tercer piso. Cong corrió por los escalones.  **

**"Oí un fuerte ruido," dijo el cabecilla. Syaoran golpeó en la puerta y esperó con impaciencia.  **

**"¿Sí…?" Vino la respuesta. Syaoran abrió la puerta despacio, así que si ella tuviera que esconder algo, tendría tiempo. En el momento que abrió la puerta vio a Sakura sentarse en el suelo, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y Kero tumbado al lado de ella, posición de juguete.  **

**"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" Preguntó él. Ella le miró y sonrió tímidamente.  **

**"Me resbalé." Contestó avergonzada.  **

**"¡¿Te resbalaste?!" ella asintió. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"  **

**"Estaba paseando llevando sólo mis calcetines… y me resbalé." El muchacho de la puerta sonrió.  **

**"Enceré el suelo esta mañana," dijo él. Cong y Lin Yao lo miraron con extrañeza. "¡¿Qué?! Estaba aburrido, ¿vale?"  **

**Syaoran agitó su cabeza ligeramente. Sakura estaba sintiéndose realmente avergonzada. Ahí estaba esa muchacha, Lin Yao, Cong que era su padre y el muchacho… Parecía tener la edad de Lin Yao y se parecía mucho a ella.  **

_Son mellizos…_** pensó Sakura.  **

**"Apuesto a que estabas más que aburrido, Shaiming," dijo Syaoran, levantando a Sakura.  **

**"Más o menos. ¿Cómo va, Li?" El muchacho sonrió educadamente, casi riéndose de la escena.  **

**"Bien. Aquí, déjame echar una mirada," dijo Syaoran a Sakura. Él bajó su cabeza. "Ya tienes un chichón en tu cabeza."  **

**"Hoeeee…" dijo ella suavemente.  **

**"¿Por qué encuentro difícil de creer que estabas caminando y simplemente te resbalaste? No habrías golpeado el suelo tan fuerte," susurró Syaoran. Los otros tres en la puerta lo escucharon, pero no podían entender. Sakura miró a Kero. Solo entonces, Syaoran echó una buena mirada al supuesto muñeco. Sus mejillas estaban sucias con migas. Probablemente había robado más galletas de la bolsa de Sakura. Syaoran agitó su cabeza. Ella estaba, lo más probablemente, persiguiéndolo furiosa. Masculló para sí mismo, pero Sakura lo oyó bastante bien: "Que bueno que tengas la cabeza dura…"  **

**"¡Mou!" Sakura le dio en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Shaiming, Lin Yao y su padre se miraron. ¿Qué iba a hacer Li? ¡Para su gran sorpresa, todo lo que hizo fue sonreír con satisfacción!  **

**"Ve a tomar un baño, chica. Vas a tener un largo día mañana." Y la empujó fuera del cuarto, en la dirección del baño. Ella pudo recoger sus cosas antes de que la echara.  **

**Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Syaoran se dio la vuelta para encontrarse tres pares de inquisitivos ojos.  **

**"¿Qué?" Preguntó desconcertado.  **

**"Mmm… Nada, Li, es solo que…" dijo Shaiming. "La última persona que vi haciendo eso, si recuerdo bien, terminó corriendo alrededor de las calles, después del toque de queda, durante diez minutos, llevando sólo ropa interior."  **

**"Ey, estaba siendo bueno. Lo salvé después de diez minutos. Pero si Yamazaki alguna vez piensa en hacer eso de nuevo, no lo ayudaré." Syaoran miró a los tres. "¿Eh? ¡Oh, debéis de estar pensando que estoy enfadado con ella! ¡Claro que no! Siempre está pegándome, o riéndose de mí, pero no voy a hacerle nada a ella. Nada tan drástico, por lo menos."  **

**"Ya veo. Es tu hermana, después de todo." Dijo Cong con una sonrisa. **_Amor fraternal,** pensó él.  **_

**"No." Syaoran agitó su cabeza. "Ella sabe como devolvérmelas."  **

**Shaiming rió. "¡Oh, sí, eso es correcto! Después de todo, es una Li." Syaoran no dijo nada. Solo sonrió un poco.  **

_Me gusta el sonido de eso. Sakura Li,_** pensó él.  **

**Lin Yao frunció el entrecejo.  **

**"Me voy a acostar ahora," dijo ella. "Excúsenme y buenas noches."  **

**"Buenas noches, Lin Yao," dijo su padre, serenamente.  **

**"Creo que haré lo mismo. Estoy cansado," dijo Shaiming, ya caminando los escalones al tercer piso, siguiendo a Lin Yao. Se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta. Estaba sonriendo como un niño. "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermana, Li?"  **

**"Shaiming…" Dijo Syaoran con un tono amenazante.  **

**"Vale, vale… Perdón. No soy ciego, ¿sabes?" Continuó subiendo los escalones. "¡Oh, venga, Lin Yao! ¡Enciende la vela! Sabes que no puedo ver en la oscuridad y el corredor es oscuro. ¡Lin Yao! ¿Dónde estás?"  **

**Cong se volvió a Syaoran. No era de su hija solo irse a la cama temprano, así. Más aun con Li estando allí. Normalmente se quedaría y hablaría con él, preguntando donde había estado, las cosas que había hecho… había algo allí.  **

**"¿Li…?"  **

**"Lo siento, Cong-san," dijo Syaoran. Él sabía que el hombre notó algo y rápido. "Explicaré todo por la mañana."  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Sakura abrió la puerta del baño. Echó una mirada alrededor. El vestíbulo estaba oscuro, y ella odiaba la oscuridad. Había sólo una vela encendida en una mesa de flor, delante del cuarto de invitados. Corrió rápidamente fuera del baño, el vapor siguiéndola fuera. Llamó a la puerta. Después del relajante baño caliente, el aire estaba frío sobre su piel.  **

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Syaoran finalmente abrió la puerta. El cuarto también estaba oscuro, sólo una vela encendida. Sakura entró en el cuarto calladamente, llevando su pijama gris. No le gustaba mucho ese color, pero estaba agradecida de que la madre de Taeko le hubiera dado ropa. El pijama era un poco grande para ella y la cubría por todas partes. Parecía ropa de enfermera.  **

**"¿Dónde conseguiste esa tienda de campaña?" Preguntó Syaoran, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  **

**"Gracioso," contestó ella impasible. Solo subió a la cama, bajo las sábanas, y se tumbó, completamente cansada. "¿Dónde está Kero?"  **

**"Durmiendo," Syaoran apuntó en alguna parte al lado de ella. Kero estaba durmiendo en la almohada, al lado de Sakura, con su pequeña lengua fuera y roncando. Sakura miró de nuevo a Syaoran. Estaba sentado en el suelo, mapas alrededor de él.  **

**"Tú y tus mapas."  **

**"Estoy estudiándolos."  **

**"Nunca tomas un descanso, ¿verdad?"  **

**"No, realmente. Tengo que preparar muchas cosas, y pensar y hacer… No tengo tiempo para descansar."  **

**Sakura estuvo callada durante algún tiempo. Syaoran continuó estudiando su mapa y tomando apuntes, en chino. Muy pocas personas en esa área sabían chino. Creyó que sería más sabio hacer eso.  **

**"¿Tú has…?" Vino la voz de Sakura de nuevo. Syaoran la miró. Estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo.  **

**"¿Sí?"  **

**"No importa…"  **

**"Vamos. Ibas a decir algo."  **

**"Olvídalo. Es una pregunta tonta."  **

**"Déjame oírla y te diré si es una pregunta tonta." Ella lo miró. Una larga pausa.  **

**"¿Tú siempre has querido estar en esta posición? ¿Fue tu elección?" Él la miró extrañado. "Quiero decir, tu tienes mi edad, pero tienes todas estas grandes responsabilidades. Eres el líder de una poderosa organización clandestina. Cuando cumplas los dieciocho, serás el líder de tu clan. Es una carga pesada para que alguien tan joven la lleve. ¿Era algo que quisiste hacer?"  **

**Syaoran solo la miró fijamente durante algún tiempo.  **

**"No." Declaró después de un tiempo. "No tuve mucha elección sin embargo. Era algo que tenía que hacer." Hizo una larga pausa mirándola. "Sabes, no se suponía que yo fuera el Líder de la Resistencia. Los ancianos no me querían en esta posición. Especialmente Kai-Foon."  **

**"¿Kai-Foon?"  **

**"Ese es el nombre de uno de los ancianos. No le gusto mucho. O nada. Creo que lo entiendo. Cuando mi tío murió, se suponía que el hijo de Kai-Foon tendría el lugar, como el Líder. Él estaba aquí, en la Ciudad de Glanz, y fue llamado a ir a Orion y recibir instrucciones. Pero desgraciadamente, cuando llegó allí, ya estaban esperándoles. Había un tipo que lo traicionó, y dijo-" Syaoran se refrenó por un momento. Miró a Sakura. "Le entregó. Y fue colgado. Fui su última opción."  **

**"¿Eso fue hace tres años?" Syaoran afirmó. "Y eso pasó en Orion." Syaoran afirmó de nuevo. Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Sakura.  **

**#Flashback#**

**Una Sakura de catorce años saltó fuera de su ventana. Inmediatamente después de hacer eso, oyó una voz gritando.  **

**"¡Empezad a mirar! ¡La pequeña señorita está perdida de nuevo!"  **

**"Mierda…" dijo Sakura bajo su respiración. Sakura vio un carro de heno y un esclavo sentado delante. Sakura sabía que iba al pueblo. Saltó entre el heno y se escondió. El carro empezó a moverse y pronto se durmió.  **

**Alguno tiempo después, sintió detenerse el carro y saltó inmediatamente fuera del carro. El pueblo estaba en escándalo.  **

_¿Qué está pasando?_** Pensó ella. Empezó a seguir a las personas también.  **

**Se detuvo entre otros delante de un patíbulo. Iban a colgar a alguien.  **

**"Oh, Dios…" Masculló ella. No quería ver eso. No quería estar allí. Iba a correr al otro lado cuando oyó un grito de una voz conocida:  **

**"¡Silencio!"  **

**Se dio la vuelta.  **

**"Touya…" Él estaba vestido con su uniforme rojo. Tenía un látigo en su mano y un amigo sonriente a su lado. Un tipo con el pelo gris y que llevaba gafas. También llevaba un uniforme rojo.  **

**"¡Os dije que no aguantaría a miembros de la Resistencia en este pueblo!" Dijo Touya. "¡Tráiganlo!"  **

**La muchedumbre abrió paso y dos guardias trajeron a un hombre joven. Tendría veintiuno, como mucho.  **

**"Quiero que miréis esto y sepáis lo que os pasará, si traicionáis a vuestro patrón ayudando a la Resistencia. Este fue traicionado. ¡También tenemos informadores en la Resistencia!" El joven, valientemente, pisó sobre una silla y puso su cabeza en la soga.  **

**"Tenemos que hacer algo," dijo un muchacho al lado de Sakura, sobre su edad. Ella lo miró por un momento y detrás de él. Cuatro hombres y una mujer estaban de pie su lado. El muchacho de cabello castaño frunció el entrecejo a Sakura y ella apartó la vista de él. Oyó a uno de los cuatro hombres diciendo algo en un idioma que no podía entender. "Pero-" El muchacho se calló por una mirada que la mujer de allí le dio.  **

**Sakura miró de nuevo a Touya. Ahí fue cuando dio una patada a la silla. La soga se cerró alrededor de la garganta del hombre.  **

**"¡No!" El muchacho al lado de ella gritó. Iba a ayudar al hombre, pero fue sujetado por uno de los cuatro hombres, por el cuello. En ese preciso momento Touya miró hacia ese lugar.  **

**"¡Sakura!"  **

**Sakura vio a los hombres y la mujer llevándose al muchacho, impidiéndole correr hacia el hombre y ayudarlo. Probablemente le hubieran matado también. Sakura empezó a correr, viendo a Touya acercándose. Pero no era lo bastante rápida y él la cogió fácilmente.  **

**"¡Mataste a un hombre!" Empezó a gritar y pegarle en el pecho. "¡Mataste a un hombre inocente!"  **

**"¡¿Inocente?!"  **

**"¡Todo lo que él quería era su libertad! ¡Sólo libertad! ¡De las personas como tú! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!"  **

**Pero no la dejó marchar. La llevó de vuelta a la propiedad y fue castigada, por escapar de nuevo.  **

**#Fin de Flashback#**

**Syaoran estaba muy sorprendido de ver de repente a Sakura empezar a llorar. ¿Había dicho algo tan triste?  **

**"Sak… Sakura, ¿qué pasa?" Él se puso de pie.  **

**"Lo… lo recuerdo…"  **

**"¡¿Estabas allí?!"  **

**"Fue mi hermano quien hizo eso. ¡Lo vi! ¡Fue el primer hombre que vi morir y… fue el baka de mi hermano quien hizo eso!" Syaoran se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. Ella también se sentó. "Estoy tan avergonzada de Touya. ¿Por qué hace eso? Él te puso en esto, Syaoran. Fue culpa de Touya. Podrías tener una adolescencia normal si él no lo hubiera matado. Lo siento, Syaoran. Lo siento…" Syaoran la tiró hacia él y la abrazó.  **

**"No, Sakura. Nunca tendría una adolescencia normal. Nadie puede, hoy día. No tienes que sentirte culpable por esto…"  **

**"Pero fue mi hermano, Syaoran…" dijo ella, enterrando su cara en su pecho.  **

**"No fuiste tú. Mira, aunque no escogí esto, estoy muy agradecido de haber sido escogido. No sé lo que haría con mi vida si no estuviera en la Resistencia. Nunca trabajaría para los patrones o vivir mi vida pretendiendo que ellos no existen, como algunas personas hacen, o intentan hacer."  **

**"¿Por qué no me odias, Syaoran?"  **

**"¡¿Qué?!" Sakura levantó la vista, sus ojos rojos.  **

**"Crecí sin tener ningún amigo, al lado de mi abuela y Tomoyo. Cada vez que intentaba hacer amigos con uno de los esclavos de la propiedad, no hablaban conmigo. Tenían miedo de que me enfadase. Había una chica, era la hija del cocinero, y empecé a hacer amistad con ella, pero ella no quería. Me dijo que me odiaba porque era una Kinomoto. Su madre le prohibió que hablara conmigo. Nunca les he gustado. No hablaban conmigo. Dijeron que mi familia había traicionado nuestra raza. Me odiaban. Por quién soy. ¿Cómo puede ser que no me odies también?"  **

**"Porque te conozco." Contestó serenamente.  **

**"Pero siento como si fuera mi culpa. Siento que permití que eso pasara. Touya solía ser un buen chico cuando era más joven y… un día se convirtió en el monstruo del que todos tienen miedo. Quizá si hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haber hecho algo." Sollozó ella. "Y lo que me pone furiosa es que incluso sirviendo a los Verborgens, todavía quiero a ese baka. Y por eso, otras personas me odian."  **

**"Sé que quieres a tu hermano. Es imposible para ti odiar a alguien. Y sólo eso demuestra que eres diferente de tu hermano. Eres mejor que él. No te odio, y nunca lo haré. No me preocupa tu hermano. No eres como tu hermano. Tú eres Sakura. No me importa si tienes el mismo apellido que él. Tú eres diferente. Te preocupas de las personas. Nunca podría, en la vida, odiarte, Sakura. Y si alguien alguna vez dice de nuevo algo así de ti, no los creas, porque no es verdad."  **

**"¿Estás diciéndome la verdad?"  **

**"Lo estoy."  **

**Sakura miró a Syaoran. Él reaseguró, con su mirada, que tenía razón. Ella sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas.  **

**"Gracias, Syaoran."  **

**"No tienes porque darlas. Ahora pega la almohada. Tendremos un largo día mañana." **_Sobre todo yo,** pensó él. Sakura le dejó que la reclinase y la cubriese con la manta. Entonces se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, con sus mapas.  **_

**#* #* #* #**

**Era temprano por la mañana. Muy temprano. Los primeros rayos de luz del día estaban apareciendo. Syaoran abrió sus ojos somnolientamente. Estaba tumbado en el sofá. Se levantó calladamente y recogió sus cosas del suelo. Había estado demasiado cansado la noche anterior y simplemente había dejado todo allí. Recogió todo y lo puso sobre el sofá. Plegó la manta que había usado. Antes de dejar el cuarto, puso la manta de Sakura sobre ella. La había dado de patadas durante la noche, como todas las noches. Syaoran fue acostumbrándose a despertarse por la mañana y arroparla con la manta. Lanzó una mirada asesina a la bestia guardiana durmiendo y roncando en la almohada al lado de Sakura. Y dejó el cuarto.  **

**"Sabía que te despertarías temprano," dijo Cong, sentado en la sala, oyendo pasos bajando las escaleras.  **

**"Me conoces demasiado bien, Cong-san," contestó Syaoran, caminando a la sala, indiferentemente, las manos en sus bolsillos.  **

**"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Li." Cong le miró. "¿Podemos hablar aquí o…?"  **

**"Creo que sería mejor en un lugar más seguro dónde nadie nos oiga." Cong asintió ligeramente. Se puso de pie y caminó a la dirección de la cocina, pero antes de llegar allí, abrió una puerta que llevaba al sótano. Syaoran lo siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Había una linterna brillando bajo los escalones. Al parecer Cong ya sabía que a Syaoran le gustaría hablar con él en privado y lo había dejado así.  **

**Alcanzando el fondo, encontraron una mesa grande en medio del cuarto, con treinta asientos. Había mapas en las paredes, cada uno de ellos de Haru con la situación exacta de pueblos, soldados y cuarteles de los guardias. Bajo los mapas, había números: cuántos rebeldes tenían en cada lugar. A una esquina oscura del cuarto, había un gran armario. Las puertas estaban hechas de vidrio y el contenido era claro en la luz oscura: Uniformes rojos y negros, todos plegados cuidadosamente.  **

**Al otro lado del cuarto, había una mesa redonda más pequeña con cuatro asientos. Era allí donde Cong se sentó. Syaoran se sentó justo enfrente de él. Al lado de la mesa, había otro armario, pero este estaba hecho de madera maciza y tenía cerraduras en cada puerta.  **

**"Creo que nadie nos oirá ahora, Li."  **

**"Sí." Syaoran hizo una larga pausa. **_¿Cómo empiezo?_** "¿Recibiste alguna información sobre el plan?"  **

**"De hecho, sí. En este preciso momento, cada rebelde está preparándose para venir a Glanz, si no han salido ya. Algunos dejaron sus pueblos y aldeas hace mucho tiempo, porque viven muy lejos y tenían un largo camino para llegar. Registramos algunos arrestos, pero ni los guardias ni los soldados notaron que los rebeldes están viniendo. Nuestros miembros, cuando los investigaron, les dijeron que venían a Glanz para las festividades. La ciudad se condensará a finales del mes por toda clase de personas. Algunos de ellos fueron enviados por sus patrones con mercancía para vender aquí durante las festividades, para que tengan una coartada. Los cabecillas ya están de camino. Recibí la confirmación de todos ellos. Miyazawa, de Étoile, ya está en la ciudad. Él y dos de sus fieles rebeldes han estado persiguiendo a Kinomoto y su grupo a lo largo de su provincia. Cuando me lo encontré ayer, dijo que tenía noticias que decirte. No me dijo lo que era."  **

**"Ya veo."  **

**"Como puedes ver, ya coloqué los cuatrocientos uniformes que me pediste. Doscientos uniformes de soldados y doscientos uniformes de guardias. También puse en orden los alojamientos para los miles de rebeldes que vienen. Debo decir que fue muy difícil. Los más requeridos estarán alojándose en la ciudad. Los otros estarán alojándose en los pueblos más cercanos alrededor de la ciudad."  **

**"Todo está bien."  **

**"¿Sobre qué te gustaría hablar conmigo, Li?"  **

**"Mmm… Cong-san, yo… Necesito tu ayuda."  **

**"Sabes que siempre te ayudo."  **

**"Sí, pero esto es importante. Es sobre Ying Fa."  **

**"Tu hermana."  **

**"Sí… Ese es uno de los problemas. Ying Fa… no es mi hermana."  **

**"¡¿Qué?!" Cong estaba muy sorprendido. "¡¿Mentiste sobre esa muchacha?! ¡¿Por qué?!"  **

**"Necesito protegerla, Cong-san. No puedo decirles a todos quien es ella realmente."  **

**Cong miró a Syaoran durante mucho tiempo.  **

**"Eso explica por qué Lin Yao actuó así ayer. Ella sabe que la muchacha no es tu hermana, ¿no?"  **

**"Lo sabe, pero no le dije a tu hija quien es ella."  **

**"Nunca te he visto mentir antes, Li. No mentirías por nada."  **

**"No lo haría. Sakura… su nombre es Sakura… necesita protección. Siempre. Al lado del hecho que hay personas fuera de aquí queriendo matarla, otros están tan enfadados con ella que probablemente la herirían, también es muy descuidada. Tiene buen corazón, pero cuando intenta ayudar a otros, siempre se mete en problemas. Así es cómo fue envenenada. Le dije que escapara y se escondiera, pero se negó. También casi se mató por un dragón intentando salvar a una niña pequeña."  **

**"¡¿¡¿Dragón?!?!"  **

**"Una larga historia. Sakura también fue casi cogida en la Ciudad del Valle, intentando ayudarme una vez más. Ahora que estamos en Glanz, no tendré mucho tiempo para guardar un ojo en ella, aunque lo intentaré. Solo te estoy diciendo esto, porque quiero que me ayudes a cuidar de ella. Cuando salga, no la dejes seguirme en ninguna circunstancia."  **

**"Entiendo, Li, ¿pero no crees que hubiera sido más sabio haberla dejado en algún lugar seguro?"  **

**"Pensé en hacer eso, pero entonces descubrí algo sobre ella… no puedo dejarla atrás. Es demasiado importante para nuestro futuro."  **

**"¿Nuestro futuro? Li, ¿de qué estás hablando?"  **

**"Cong-san, lo que estoy a punto de decir no puede salir de este cuarto. Solo te digo esto para que tengas una idea de lo importante que es mantener a Sakura a salvo. Te diré todo, para que no pienses que estoy escondiendo nada más." Durante mucho tiempo Syaoran estuvo callado. "Sakura es hija de un patrón No-Verborgen y hermana de un soldado, uno peligroso."  **

**"¡¿Qué?!"  **

**"Tranquilízate, Cong-san. Esto es solo el principio." Suspiró Syaoran. "Como sabes, los ancianos me habían llamado estos meses antes a Orion. Dejé la Ciudad de Glanz y fui a Orion para recibir mis instrucciones. En esa misma noche del día llegué, sentí una presencia. Alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda. Fue después del toque de queda y encontré a Sakura, escondiéndose de los guardias. La saqué de allí y May Yu, mi hermana, cuidó de sus heridas. En la misma noche, tuvimos que salir. Soldados y guardias estaban por todo el pueblo buscando a Sakura."  **

**"Para un momento. Dijiste que es la hija de un patrón. El patrón del pueblo de Orion es…" los ojos de Cong se ensancharon. "¡Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Touya Kinomoto!"  **

**"Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto."  **

**"¡¿La secuestraste?!"  **

**"No. May Yu ya la conocía y mi madre, por alguna razón, quería que la trajera conmigo. Podría haberla dejado en alguna parte del pueblo dónde podrían encontrarla, pero mis órdenes eran traerla conmigo. Pensé en dejarla con mi hermana en Ciudad del Valle, pero no pude. Su hermano estaba allí y la última cosa que quería era ser encontrada por su hermano. Le tiene mucho miedo."  **

**"¿Quién no lo tendría?"  **

**"Tenía que decirles a todos que era mi hermana porque sería demasiado peligroso para ella si lo supieran. Kinomoto es bien conocido a lo largo del imperio por sus actos. Muchos estarían deseosos de matarla para quedar en tablas con su hermano."  **

**"Y eso sólo hace que todo sea más peligroso para ella, viajando contigo. Muchos en la Resistencia harían de buena gana eso."  **

**"Lo sé. Por eso estoy preocupado por ella. Ella es muy importante. No podemos dejar que nada le pase."  **

**"Dijiste antes que ella es importante para nuestro futuro."  **

**Syaoran estuvo callado una vez más durante algún tiempo.  **

**"¿Recuerdas que anuncié en Nimbo que la profecía se estaba cumpliendo?"  **

**"Sí." Cong estaba callado. "Espera un segundo. No quieres decir que-"  **

**"Lo hago. Sakura Kinomoto desciende de Maaya Arai. Es uno de los héroes de la profecía," declaró Syaoran.  **

**"Pero… el otro héroe viene de tu familia. Tú eres el Li más joven, el único varón todavía bastante fuerte. Eso te haría…"  **

**"Sí, Cong-san, lo sé."  **

**"No puedo creer esto…"  **

**"Sakura tiene magia muy fuerte. Todavía no sabe controlarla. Debo prepararla. Durante toda esta semana, estaré instruyéndola. Cuando los días vayan pasando, habrá muchas cosas por hacer sin embargo, y no podré cuidar de ella. Necesito que me ayudes con esto."**

**"La profecía realmente está cumpliéndose… ¡Las oportunidades de nuestro triunfo esta vez, son muy altas!"  **

**"Lo son. Cong-san, solo te dije esto porque tenía que hacerlo. Espero que no vayas a tratarla diferentemente porque sabes que es una Kinomoto. Ella no está de acuerdo con los actos de su hermano. Los odia, de hecho. Está avergonzada de eso. Pero Sakura también es muy ingenua. Cree en todo y la Ciudad de Glanz es el lugar más peligroso para alguien que creció sola en una propiedad, como ella. Ella cae en cada mentira de Yamazaki."  **

**"¿Yamazaki sabe todo esto que me dijiste?"  **

**"No. Taeko tampoco. Solo le dije todo esto a Meiling. Obviamente sabía que Sakura no es mi hermana y tuve que decirle todo."  **

**"Ya veo." Cong-san miró fijamente a Syaoran. "Oyéndote hablar sobre ella, aparentemente tienes gran admiración por ella."  **

**Syaoran se sonrojó ligeramente.  **

**"Sakura es una persona maravillosa. Puede ser ingenua y entrar en problemas constantemente, pero tiene sus cualidades. Nunca se rinde. Es una persona fuerte. Confronta su miedo. Mismamente ayer fuimos atacados por los tres magos. Le dije que corriera, pero incluso estando asustada, no me dejó. ¡De hecho, se enfadó conmigo por decirle que escapara!" Syaoran sonrió un poco. "Siempre está contenta. Puede iluminar un cuarto sólo caminando en él."  **

**Cong miró hacia abajo, una sonrisa triste.**

**"Estás enamorado de ella," declaró él. Syaoran asintió débilmente, sintiéndose un poco culpable. No podía decirle a Cong que estaba arrepentido por eso, porque no lo estaba. Syaoran sabía que Cong siempre pensó que en un futuro se prometería con su hija, Lin Yao, rompiendo el compromiso con su prima, Meiling. Y la verdad era que Syaoran había considerado eso en serio. No podía casarse con Meiling, no la amaba así y Lin Yao era una buena amiga. De hecho, Syaoran había pensado en preguntarle la última vez que estuvo en la Ciudad de Glanz, pero los ancianos lo habían llamado antes. Cong miró al joven líder. "Está bien, Li. Siempre pensé que tú y Lin Yao… siempre han sido buenos amigos, pero ni siquiera has estado aquí un día y ya es evidente que amas a esta muchacha. Hablas sobre ella con tal… devoción. Nunca te he oído hablar así. Incluso permites que te llame por tu nombre. Nunca dejas que nadie fuera de tu familia te llame así. Y ahora…"  **

**"No quise herir a tu hija, Cong-san."  **

**"Lo sé, Li. Nunca harías eso. Supongo que siempre supe que únicamente te gustaba como una amiga, pero pensé que llegarías a amarla tiernamente un día. Estaba equivocado. Pero no te sientas culpable por esto, Li. Lo entiendo. Me alegro que no se lo preguntaras antes. Estabas ligado a encontrarte a esta muchacha, Kinomoto, un día, siendo parte de la profecía. Y probablemente te enamorarías de ella, solo vivo tienes, y realmente hubieras herido a mi hija, más de lo que va a ser herida ahora."  **

**Syaoran estuvo callado. "No te decepciones con Sakura por esto. Ella no lo sabe."  **

**"¿No se lo has dicho?"  **

**"No. Ella no tiene idea, aunque no sé cómo. Meiling lo notó. Está enfadada conmigo. Inna, mi hermana, también lo supo, estoy seguro. La vi sonriéndose algunas veces cuando estábamos allí. No entendí por qué estaba haciendo eso en ese momento, pero ahora lo entiendo. La mejor amiga de Sakura también lo notó. Supongo que Sakura es densa, y por una vez me alegro de que lo sea."  **

**"No la trataré descortésmente, Li. Sé que otro padre lo haría, pero será mejor de esta manera. De hecho, estoy contento por ti. Te mereces esto. Te conozco desde que sólo tenías diez años, cuando viajabas con tu tío para recibir entrenamiento. Todos sabemos que los Li son muy restrictivos. No has tenido mucho de tú niñez y en la adolescencia, perdiste tu libertad, por la Resistencia. Tienes sólo diecisiete años, pero eres sabio como un anciano. Una vez que esto esté acabado, mereces vivir para ti. Por una vez, debes ser egoísta. No te preocupes, Li. Para recibir todo el respeto que tienes por ella, debe ser una mujer muy especial."  **

**Syaoran sonrió abiertamente. Cong nunca había visto a Li Syaoran sonreír tan alegremente.  **

**"Gracias, Cong-san. Me hiciste sentir mucho mejor." Estuvieron callados durante un corto periodo hasta que oyeron a alguien en la sala.  **

**"¿Tan temprano por la mañana?" Se preguntó Syaoran.  **

**"Lin Yao no se despierta tan temprano y Shaiming sólo se despierta después de las diez." Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas. ¿Quién era? Decidieron comprobarlo y silenciosamente se levantaron, saliendo del sótano.  **

**Entretanto, una encantadora joven estaba andando de puntillas fuera de la sala y bajo el corredor, en la dirección de la entrada de la casa.  **

**"Esta vez le cogeré…" Se susurró a sí misma. "Salió y ni siquiera me llamó…"  **

**"¿Dónde piensas que ibas a ir?" Sakura dio un saltó, sobresaltada. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio que Syaoran estaba justo detrás de ella, los brazos plegados, mirándola seriamente. Detrás de él estaba Cong, solo observando.  **

**"¡Allí estás! ¡Estaba preguntándome donde estabas! ¡Pensé que habías salido y me habías dejado!"  **

**"Aun cuando hubiera hecho eso, señorita, no tendrías permiso para salir a buscarme." Syaoran miró a Cong como diciendo: ¿Ves lo que te dije?  **

**"Gomen, gomen, Syaoran. ¡Simplemente es que… quiero salir hoy! ¡Quiero ver todas esas cosas sobre las que Mizuki-san me dijo!" Dijo ella, agitadamente. Syaoran agitó su cabeza.  **

**"Eres irremediable. Primero, desayunarás. Entonces, algunas lecciones."  **

**"Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Es en serio sobre esta cosa de la instrucción?"  **

**"Oh, sí. Y luego más tarde, si todavía tienes un poco de energía, puedo sacarte."  **

**"¿Qué pasa si no estoy de acuerdo con este arreglo?" Preguntó ella, insolentemente.  **

**"De todas maneras harás todo, pero sin la posibilidad de salir después."  **

**Sakura pareció pensativa durante algún tiempo.  **

**"¿Cuán rápido piensas que puedo aprender todo esto que quieres enseñarme?"  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Lin Yao se despertó al sonido de gritos de lucha.  **

_Extraño_**, pensó ella. ¿Quién estaría entrenando?  **

**Se vistió con un vestido verde que le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas. Sin mangas. Le tomó un largo tiempo ponerse maquillaje, peinarse su pelo y dejar su dormitorio. No había tenido mucho sueño anoche. No podía evitar sino pensar quien era esa muchacha que estaba con Li. Realmente quería saberlo. Incluso durmió demasiado ese día. Miró fuera de la ventana, calculando que era algo entre las once treinta y las doce.  **

**Lin Yao lentamente subió los escalones. Los gritos estaban viniendo del cuarto de entrenamiento que tenían. El cuarto de entrenamiento estaba en el quinto piso. Abrió despacio la puerta corrediza dejando un pequeño espacio, mirando dentro.  **

**En medio del cuarto, estaba Syaoran de pie, su espada en mano. Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido al ejercicio y estaba jadeando ligeramente. Él agitó su cabeza.  **

**"Lo estás haciendo mal," dijo él. Lin Yao abrió la puerta un poco más para ver con quien estaba hablando. Era esa muchacha. "Tienes que ser más rápida."  **

**"Estoy demasiado cansada para ser más rápida…" Gimió Sakura, sosteniendo una espada. Realmente, parecía más bien al revés: la espada la sostenía a ella. "¿No podemos descansar solo un poco?"  **

**"No. Vamos. Levántate erguida. Y sostén la espada apropiadamente. Tienes que sostenerla hacia arriba y no abajo."  **

**"Pero esta espada es demasiado pesada."  **

**"El tamaño correcto para ti. Ahora, lánzate encima de mí. Y más rápidamente esta vez." Syaoran sostuvo hacia arriba su espada, esperando por el ataque. Sakura levantó su espada, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de equipo y no podía sostenerlo apropiadamente. Syaoran dejó caer su espada y caminó hacia ella. "Así no es cómo hay que sostenerla." Se puso detrás de ella y la puso en posición correcta. La levantó para que pudiera estar erguida. Levantó sus manos, mostrando donde debería sostener. "De esta manera tendrás más control sobre tus acciones. No puedes poner tus manos en el mismo lugar. Tienes que separarlas para que tengas más control. ¿Entendido?"  **

**"Sí." Él la dejó ir, recogió su espada y asumió posición de lucha.  **

**"Bien. Ahora, ven."  **

**"Syaoran, no veo el punto de todo esto," gimoteó ella. "¿Por qué no puedo simplemente usar las cards?"  **

**"No sabes si siempre podrás usarlas. Tienes que estar preparada. Ahora deja de hablar y ven."  **

**"Pero…"  **

**"Esto me está cansado, ¿sabes? Si no te mueves en este momento exacto, te prometo que te dejaré atrás en la próxima oportunidad que tenga."  **

**"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó ella furiosa. Syaoran sonrió con satisfacción.  **

_Funcionó._

**Sakura se lanzó sobre Syaoran a toda velocidad. Hábilmente puso su espada delante de él, las hojas se cruzaron. Ella movió su espada, apuntando para su costado, pero una vez más Syaoran la bloqueó. Ella siguió intentando cogerle, pero él siempre la bloqueaba. Ella empezó a moverse más rápidamente. Syaoran estaba asombrado de ver que estaba teniendo que retroceder de ella mientras bloqueaba sus estocadas. Decidió ponerla un poco más furiosa.  **

**"¿Y sabes? Creo que no te dejaré quedarte en Glanz hasta las conmemoraciones. Todavía estás débil y probablemente saldrás herida. Creo que lo mejor es si lo hago todo solo."  **

**"¡Oh, no, no lo harás, tu pequeño-!" Syaoran pensó que estaba lista para que la atacasen. Acometió con su espada. Sakura saltó atrás sin dejar caer su espada. Él estaba acometiendo rápidamente, siendo muy cuidadoso de no golpearla de verdad, pero ella estaba bloqueando todos sus intentos. Podía ver cuán enfadada estaba con solo mirarla a los ojos. Y una vez más, encauzando sus sentimientos más fuertes, supo que estaba furiosa.  **

_Supongo que realmente está harta de que siempre le diga que se quede atrás,_** pensó él, mientras acometía con su espada. Apuntó a su hombro y ella giró rápidamente pero Syaoran fue más rápido y mientras ella estaba girando él puso su espada entre su pelo y tiró de la cinta blanca que ataba su cabello, haciendo caer su pelo sobre sus hombros y encima de sus ojos. Sakura se detuvo, desconcertada, tocando con su mano su pelo. Syaoran solo rió y le mostró lo que tenía en la mano.  **

**"¿Buscando esto?" ella intentó alcanzarlo, pero él tiró la cinta atrás, sosteniéndola firmemente. "Ven a cogerlo."  **

**Y eso era exactamente lo que hizo, acometiendo fuerte y rápidamente. Syaoran sonrió abiertamente a su inteligencia. Había acabado de averiguar cómo lograr que luchase con él: conseguir que se enfadara mucho.  **

**Syaoran empezó una vez más a retroceder de ella, bloqueándola. De repente, notó que estaba siendo difícil bloquearla. Miró atrás por un momento. Le estaba haciendo retroceder hacia la pared. ¡¿Estaba realmente venciéndolo en su primera lucha?! Syaoran levantó su espada un poco. Sakura supo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a hacer que dejase caer su espada. Ella fue más rápida.  **

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura giró, cruzando su hoja con la suya, torciéndolo y haciendo a su espada caer al suelo. Ella lo empujó entonces contra la pared y puso su mano en su pecho, la espada en su mano derecha, la punta de la hoja encima de su mano y tocando el pecho de Syaoran. Ella se detuvo, la cara roja, y jadeante, su pelo cayendo un poco encima de sus ojos.  **

**"Va-le…" dijo Syaoran. "No vas a matarme realmente, ¿verdad?"  **

**"Si no retiras lo que dijiste y me devuelves mi cinta, lo haré," dijo ella furiosamente. Syaoran empezó a reír.  **

**"Siempre estás dejándote manejar por las emociones. Conseguí enfadarte a propósito."  **

**"Sé que lo hiciste," ella miró de soslayo. "Te conozco, Syaoran. Pero aun así, quiero oír una disculpa."  **

**"¿Qué pasa si me niego a hacer eso?"  **

**"Yo soy la que tiene una espada." Syaoran sonrió con satisfacción y rápidamente le quitó la espada, tirándola al otro lado del cuarto.  **

**"Corrección: Eras la que tenía la espada."  **

**"¡¡¡Li Syaoran!!! ¡Eso fue injusto!" Gritó Sakura así como Syaoran estaba riéndose en su cara.  **

**"Todo es justo en el amor y en la guerra, Sakura," Dijo él. En la puerta, Lin Yao estrechó sus ojos.  **

_Así que el nombre de la chica es Sakura… Interesante. Ying Fa significa Sakura._

**"¿Así que es eso?" dijo Sakura, tirando a Syaoran a la pared por su cuello. "Entonces supongo que hacer cosquillas también es justo."  **

**"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no lo harías! ¡Sakura, estoy advirtiéndote, no te atrevas!"  **

**Sakura parecía pensativa.  **

**"¡Sí, lo haré!" Saltó sobre él, tirándole y haciéndole cosquillas implacablemente. Syaoran no podía hacer nada excepto reír fuerte.  **

**Lin Yao bajó la vista tristemente. Li nunca había hablado con ella así, o la permitía llamarlo por su nombre, aunque ella le había preguntado, o incluso permitía tocarlo. Nunca le había visto reír o sonreír tanto.  **

**"¡Vale, eso fue bastante, Sakura!"  **

**"¡Tendrás que rogar!"  **

**"¡De ninguna manera!"  **

**"Terco," y ella continuó haciéndole cosquillas.  **

_No, esto tiene que ser algo temporal. No está actuando como el Li que conozco,_** pensó Lin Yao. Entonces sintió una palmadita en su hombro. Saltó y miró detrás de ella, su padre estaba de pie allí con otro hombre a su lado.  **

**"¿Curioseando, Lin Yao?" La muchacha sonrió avergonzadamente.  **

**"Perdón, padre. Hola, Miyazawa-san. Es un placer verlo de nuevo." El cabecilla de Étoile sonrió.  **

**"Es un placer verte de nuevo, también, Lin Yao. Has crecido más desde la última vez que te vi," dijo. "¿Li está allí?" Ella asintió. Cong abrió la puerta corrediza, revelando a Sakura y Syaoran haciéndose cosquillas, pero esta vez, Syaoran ya había fijado a Sakura abajo y ella estaba intentando librarse.  **

**"¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, Syaoran! ¡Para!" Dijo ella entre risas. Incluso estaba llorando de reír tan fuerte.  **

**"Te reduciré a ruegos, ¿eh?"  **

**"Mmm… ¿Li?" Oyeron y se detuvieron inmediatamente. Syaoran levantó la vista y Sakura alzó su cabeza un poco del suelo.  **

**"Oops…" Masculló ella. "Creo que nos hemos dejado llevar un poco…"  **

**Ambos adolescentes se levantaron, ambos ligeramente ruborizados, pero era imposible saber si estaban ruborizándose porque sus mejillas estaban rojas de todo el entrenamiento.  **

**"Miyazawa-san," Saludó Syaoran. Sakura se inclinó respetuosamente.  **

**"Li Syaoran y Li Ying Fa," rió el hombre. "¿Qué estaban haciendo?"  **

**"Entrenando, señor," contestó Sakura sonriendo un poco.  **

**"Hasta que Ying Fa aquí empezó a hacerme cosquillas, la pequeña tramposa." Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Syaoran no la dejó. "Es bueno verte, Miyazawa-san. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir."  **

**"Sí, tenemos," concordó el hombre rápidamente.  **

**"Os llevaré al cuarto de reuniones," dijo Cong. Syaoran recogió su espada y la transformó de nuevo en la pequeña esfera. Lo puso en su bolsillo. Sakura no supo qué hacer con la espada que estaba usando, ya que era una espada ordinaria. Simplemente la dejó apoyándose contra la pared e iba a seguir a Syaoran cuando él la interrumpió.  **

**"No me sigas."  **

**"Pero…"  **

**"No. Continúa el entrenamiento. Tengo que hablar con Miyazawa-san solo."  **

**"Vas a salir, ¿si?" Él agitó su cabeza.  **

**"No. Entrena quince minutos más y entonces ve a tomar un baño y cámbiate de ropa. Saldremos más tarde."  **

**Ella sonrió brillantemente. Syaoran le devolvió su cinta.  **

**"¡Vale!"  **

**"Lin Yao, ¿por qué no entrenas con ella? Necesita más práctica. Creo que puedes enseñarla un poco," dijo Syaoran, dejando el cuarto de entrenamiento. Sakura pestañeó. Syaoran había llamado a la muchacha por su nombre. No había hecho eso el día anterior. Las únicas mujeres que llamaba por el nombre eran su hermana, Meiling y la misma Sakura. Y él solo la llamaba así porque le había obligado a hacer eso. La pequeña Sakura sabía que Lin Yao había hecho lo mismo. Antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza, Syaoran susurró a Lin Yao: "Tómatelo con calma con ella. Es una principiante."  **

**Lin Yao afirmó y Syaoran dejó el cuarto, dejando a las dos muchachas completamente solas.  **

**"Mmm, así que-" Sakura empezó a decir, alcanzando su espada.  **

**"No," dijo Lin Yao serenamente. "Sin armas. Veamos lo que puedes hacer sin ellas."  **

**Lin Yao se posicionó. Sakura supo al instante que Lin Yao estaba bien especializada en las artes marciales.  **

**"Oh-oh…" susurró Sakura.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**"¡¿Fueron todo el camino a la montaña de Terra?!" Exclamó Syaoran. Miyazawa afirmó.  **

**"Y cualquier cosa que estuvieran buscando, la encontraron. No puedes imaginar nuestra sorpresa cuando les vimos bucear en el lago ante Terra. Los soldados que se quedaron atrás estaban asombrados. Simplemente desaparecieron en el lago. Un largo tiempo después, aparecieron de nuevo, llevando al mago. El muchacho se había desmayado, por alguna razón. Eso fue cuanto vi. Kinomoto estaba llevando algo en su mano que estaba brillando. Nunca he visto algo como eso. Era… asombroso. Lo puso en una pequeña bolsa y después en su bolsillo."  **

**Syaoran y Cong intercambiaron miradas.  **

**"Bien, Akizuki, nuestra informante en el palacio, me dijo que el Emperador estaba muy contento debido a algo que ese Kinomoto e Hiragizawa trajeron, pero no estaba en el cuarto del Trono para ver lo que era."  **

**"Ohira envió a Kinomoto y al mago a que encontraran algo para traer de vuelta sus poderes a los Verborgens," razonó Syaoran. "¿Cómo puede algo que luce azul hacer eso?"  **

**"No sé, Li, pero la misión de ese Kinomoto tuvo éxito, con seguridad. El Emperador le dio a él e Hiragizawa un premio y Kinomoto, junto con su tropa, fueron invitados a quedarse para las celebraciones," dijo Miyazawa y Cong asintió.  **

**"Espera un segundo," dijo Syaoran. "Eso significa que Kinomoto está en la ciudad."  **

**"Sí. Es el peor de todos los soldados. Quiero decir, capitanes. Es capitán ahora. Siempre lo olvido," dijo Miyazawa. Notando la cara de Syaoran, dijo: "¿Piensas que será un problema para nosotros?"  **

**"Siempre lo es," dijo Syaoran.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**"¡Ay!" Gritó Sakura después de tirarse una vez más al suelo. "¿Estás segura que los quince minutos no han acabado ya?"  **

**Solo entonces Lin Yao oyó las campanadas del reloj. Era la una de la tarde.  **

**"Supongo que así es…" Dijo ella, limpiando el sudor de su ceja. Caminó hacia Sakura y le extendido su mano. "Pienso que es bastante por hoy."  **

**"Gracias a Dios…" Masculló Sakura, aceptando la mano. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared. Lin Yao se sentó al lado de ella. "Gracias," Le dijo Sakura a la muchacha, sin aliento.  **

**"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"  **

**"Porque te tomaste el tiempo para enseñarme. Todavía tengo que aprender mucho, pero daré lo mejor de mi."  **

**Lin Yao realmente sonrió.  **

**"Bueno. Sé que te debe estar doliendo el cuerpo. También estaba muy gastada después de mi primera lección, pero con tiempo estoy segura que puedes aprender. Li no estaría intentando enseñarte si supiese que no pudieras ser una muy buena luchadora. Sólo toma tiempo para enseñar al mejor."  **

**Sakura sonrió agradecidamente.  **

**"Gracias, señorita Cong."  **

**Lin Yao rió.  **

**"Por favor, no me llames así. Puedes llamarme Lin Yao."  **

**"Vale, Lin Yao."  **

**"Mmm… ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?" los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. "¿Tu nombre es Sakura, ¿no?"  **

**"¿C-cómo sabes eso?"  **

**"Li me lo dijo," Lin Yao mintió. No creyó que decirle a Sakura que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta fuera bueno. "Ayer me dijo que no eras su hermana. La verdad, lo sabía antes de que él me lo dijera, porque recuerdo los nombres de las hermanas de Syaoran."  **

**"May Yu, Chunyan, Inna y Huan," dijo Sakura. La muchacha sonrió. "Syaoran no le ha dicho a nadie eso. Debe confiar mucho en ti."  **

**"¿No? ¿Ni incluso a Yamazaki?" Sakura agitó su cabeza.  **

**"No. Ni incluso a Taeko."  **

**"¿Conoces a Taeko?"  **

**"Sí. Estaba viajando con nosotros. Él, Yamazaki y Meiling… Conoces a Meiling, ¿verdad?" Lin Yao asintió. "Deben de estar aquí para mañana. Mi mejor amiga también está viniendo con ellos."  **

**"Oh…" Hubo silencio. "Así que… Sakura… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo desde que conociste a Syaoran?"  **

**"Mmm… Cuatro meses, supongo. Casi cuatro meses… Realmente, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Parece como si fuera años atrás. ¿Qué hay de ti?"  **

**"Yo conocí a Li cuando teníamos diez años," dijo Lin Yao.  **

**"¿De verdad? Debe de haber sido muy mono cuándo era más pequeño," dijo Sakura. Inmediatamente Sakura se ruborizó un poco. ¿Ella había dicho que Syaoran era mono? Lin Yao asintió.  **

**"Sí. Nunca he visto a un chico mirar amenazante tanto como él."  **

**"Sí, ese es Syaoran," Sakura rió. Lin Yao solo la miró.  **

**"Me gusta, ¿sabes?" Dijo ella serenamente. Sakura dejó de reír y miró a Lin Yao.  **

_¿Gustarle? ¿Qué quiere decir? Espera un segundo. ¿Está hablando sobre…? ¿Está…?  _

**"¿T-tu quieres decir en ese… 'gustar' de esa manera?"  **

**"Sí. Y creo que él siente lo mismo. La última vez que vino aquí, incluso pensé que iba a declararse."  **

**"¿D-de verdad?"  **

**"A veces se pone un poco rojo cuando me mira. Se pone tan mono cuando está nervioso…" Lin Yao fue directa al punto. No quería herir a nadie, pero creía de verdad que Syaoran sentía lo mismo por ella y no quería que Sakura empezara a gustarle, o le dolería cuando Syaoran escogiera a Lin Yao en vez de a ella. Para Lin Yao, a Syaoran probablemente le gustaba Sakura como una hermana, después de todo, incluso la dejó llamarle por su nombre.  **

**Sakura no supo por qué, pero en el exacto momento que oyó a Lin Yao diciendo todo eso, sintió un dolor en su corazón, un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Un dolor fuerte y agudo, justo en su corazón, como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado.  **

_Así que Syaoran tiene una vida…_** Pensó ella.  **

**"Bien por ti. Estoy contenta," dijo Sakura sin convicción. No sabía qué decir realmente. "Yo… yo creo que voy a tomar un baño ahora," Sakura se levantó, saliendo del cuarto. "Gracias de nuevo, Lin Yao."  **

**Lin Yao miró tristemente hacia la puerta. Ella lo odiaba, pero había tenido que hacer eso.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Sakura entró en el cuarto de huéspedes, llevando el vestido verde que la madre de Taeko la había dado. Kero levantó la vista de los dulces que estaba comiendo.  **

**"Sabes, Sakura, quizá el gaki no sea tan malo. Mira. Dejó caer algún caram- ¿Sakura?" Kero voló hacia ella. "¿Algo va mal?"  **

**"Nada va mal, Kero-chan," contestó Sakura, atando su cinta blanca a su pelo.  **

**"¡¿'Nada va mal'?! No me des esa, Sakura Kinomoto. Tus ojos están todo hinchados. Has estado llorando. ¿Por qué?" Kero exigió a su señora. Ella se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos realmente estaban hinchados. No había manera de esconderlo.  **

**"Me sentía con ganas, ¿vale?"  **

**"Sakura… Estás triste. ¿Alguien te hirió? ¡Dime, y asumiré mi verdadera identidad y lo mataré personalmente!" Amenazó el guardián amarillo.  **

**"Nadie me hirió, Kero. Simplemente soy demasiado tonta. Estoy llorando por nada."  **

**"Nadie llora por nada…" Sakura se sentó en la cama y Kero aterrizó en su hombro.  **

**"Tienes razón." Sonrió ella tristemente. "Solo es que extraño tanto a mi padre y a mi abuela. Entonces recuerdo que nunca voy a ver a mi abuela de nuevo. Y empecé a llorar."  **

_Esa es una buena razón, _**pensó Kero. _¿Pero por qué siento como si estuviera mintiéndome?  _******

**Ahora que Sakura estaba pensando en ello, realmente los extrañaba, especialmente a su abuela. Sakura se tumbó en la cama, presionando su cara en la almohada.  **

_Cómo deseo que estuvieras aquí, obaa-san,_** pensó Sakura. **_Y explicarme por qué estoy sintiéndome tan triste._

**Las horas se arrastraban como años así como Kero solo se sentaba en la otra almohada mirando a Sakura. Después de media hora quedándose allí, solo pensando, finalmente se durmió. Eran las ocho treinta. Un Syaoran de mirada cansada abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. Vio a Sakura durmiendo, llevando ese precioso vestido.  **

**"Demonios. Se suponía que la tenía que sacar. Oh, bien. Todavía son las ocho treinta. Todavía podemos ir a caminar un poco."  **

**"Eh… ¿Li?" Kero voló cerca del muchacho. "Creo que Sakura no está bien."  **

**"¿No está bien? ¿Está enferma?"  **

**"No… solo es que… no sé… parecía deprimida."  **

**"¿Deprimida? ¡No tiene sentido! Estaba con Sakura y estaba absolutamente bien. No se deprimiría de repente." Syaoran no prestó atención al guardián y agitó a Sakura ligeramente. "Vamos, Sakura. Vámonos." Sakura abrió sus ojos despacio. Todas las señales de haber llorado antes habían desaparecido, pero ahora tenía el dolor de cabeza más pesado.  **

**"¿Ir dónde?"  **

**"Querías salir, ¿recuerdas? Levántate. Tenemos sólo una hora y media antes del toque de queda." Dijo Syaoran, cambiándose de camisa. Sakura se sentó en la cama.  **

**"No quiero ir," declaró ella. Syaoran se volvió a ella y la miró extrañado. Kero se encogió de hombros.  **

**"¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Sakura?" Preguntó Syaoran juguetón, pensando que estaba bromeando. "No pienses que puedes engañarme. Sé que quieres ir."  **

**Sakura miró sus manos. Ella no quería decirle a Syaoran que tenía un dolor de cabeza. Probablemente se preocuparía y se haría un gran alboroto sobre ello y a Lin Yao no le gustaría eso. Sakura sabía que si fuera ella, no le gustaría.  **

**"Tienes razón. Solo estoy bromeando," dijo ella, escondiendo su tristeza.  **

**"¡Entonces vamos!" Tomó su mano y la sacó del cuarto.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Syaoran estaba empezando a pensar que el silencio de Sakura era perturbador y frustrante.  **

**"Sakura, ¿va algo mal?" Le preguntó. Sakura solo agitó su cabeza, mirando en una tienda. "¿Estás segura?"  **

**"Lo estoy." Ella continuó andando y Syaoran estaba justo al lado de ella, mirándola. ¿El peluche tenía razón? ¿Había algo mal con Sakura? Ella se detuvo delante de una gran tienda, mirando en la ventana de la tienda. Ahora Syaoran estaba angustiado. Ella no chilló, sus ojos no estaban centelleando… Ni incluso un sonido o un comentario salió de ella.  **

**"¿No quieres entrar, Sakura?" Le preguntó. Sakura asintió rápidamente y entró. La tienda acaba de recibir juguetes nuevos. Los hombres estaban entrando en la tienda transportando cajas grandes. Los niños estaban corriendo agitadamente de juguete a juguete. Syaoran y Sakura se detuvieron al oír a un niño pequeño llorando.  **

**"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Syaoran al niño de cuatro años.  **

**"Mamá perdida…" dijo el niño. Syaoran miró a Sakura. Ella sonrió un poco.  **

**"Vamos, pequeño. Encontremos a tu mamá," Syaoran levantó al niño, llevándolo, y entró en las filas abarrotadas de juguetes. Pensó que Sakura estaba siguiéndolo, pero ella había decidido echar una mirada sola.  **

**La tienda era muy grande, con muchos y muchos juguetes. Pronto se encontró en el área de los peluches que estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda. No había nadie allí, excepto ella. Sus ojos se posaron en un oso amarillo. Sonrió un poco. Lo recogió del estante.  **

**"Se parece a Kero-chan," se dijo a sí misma. Casi rió, pensando en cómo Syaoran se reiría viendo aquel juguete y cómo fastidiaría a Kero. Pero entonces se puso triste de nuevo… "Syaoran…"  **

**"¿Por qué estás triste?" Oyó la pregunta. Sakura se sobresaltó. Vio un par de ojos azules que la miraban dulcemente, desde el otro pasillo. Un muchacho estaba mirándola a través del hueco que había quedado en el estante cuando cogió el peluche.  **

**"¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No estoy triste! Simplemente estoy mirando este juguete," contestó ella rápidamente, sosteniendo el juguete. "¿Trabaja aquí?"  **

**"No. Solo estoy echando una mirada." El muchacho solo siguió mirándola durante mucho tiempo. Sakura estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda. Finalmente habló de nuevo. "Tiene el más hermoso par de ojos esmeraldas que he visto nunca." Sakura se ruborizó furiosamente. El muchacho rió un poco. "Es verdad, sabe."  **

**"Simplemente está diciendo eso para animarme."  **

**"Así que está triste. ¿Qué pasa?"  **

**"Simplemente estoy… desconcertada por algo."  **

**"Ya veo… ¿Problemas de amor?"  **

**"¿Problemas de amor?" **_¡De ninguna manera!** "No. Realmente no es nada." Sonrió ella.  **_

**"¡Guau! ¡Y tiene una sonrisa encantadora también!" Una vez más, Sakura se ruborizó. "¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?"  **

_¿Debo decírselo?_** Ella miró fijamente los ojos azules. _Parece amable. Extrañamente, me siento como si pudiera confiar en él. Pero no puedo decirle quién soy realmente…_**

**"Puede llamarme Ying Fa," dijo ella.  **

**"Ese es un precioso nombre. Le va bien. La flor de cerezo es de hecho una bonita flor. Tu puedes llamarme Eriol."  **

**"Encantada de conocerte, Eriol," sonrió ella.  **

**"Sabes, no estés triste. Estoy seguro que es simplemente una equivocación. Todo estará bien."  **

**"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"  **

**"Porque eres tú. Todo resultará bien."  **

**Sakura pestañeó. Tenía el sentimiento de que sabía más de ella de lo que pensaba. Mucho más. De repente empezó a sentir un aura débil. Eriol notó eso. El hechizo que estaba usando para esconder su aura se estaba debilitando. Pronto ella le sentiría. Estaba muy asombrado de eso. Estaba volviéndose más fuerte. Nadie nunca había debilitado ese hechizo antes. Sakura iba a preguntarle algo pero entonces ella oyó.  **

**"¡Allí estás!" Syaoran se detuvo al lado de ella. "Te he estado buscando por todas partes."  **

**"Perdón," contestó simplemente.  **

**"Vamos. Vayámonos. Tenemos que empezar a volver a casa en quince minutos."  **

**"Vale, déjame sólo que le diga adiós a-" Sólo entonces Sakura miró a dónde Eriol había estado. Los amables ojos que habían estado mirándola ya no estaban allí. Fue al otro pasillo. No había nadie allí. "¿Eriol?"  **

**"¿Eh? ¿Quién es Eriol?"  **

**"Un chico con quien estaba hablando. Él simplemente… desapareció." Suspiró. "Olvídalo…" Y empezó a andar, Syaoran la siguió. En el momento que Syaoran pasó por dónde Eriol había estado, se detuvo, estrechando sus ojos. Alguien con grandes poderes había estado allí. ¿Era ese el muchacho sobre el que ella estaba hablando?  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Syaoran y Sakura estaban caminando de vuelta a la casa de Cong. La Calle del Jardín estaba prácticamente abandonada esa noche. Solo una o dos personas caminaban silenciosamente bajo la acera. El olor de jazmín en el aire, dulce y débilmente. Sakura no había dicho nada en un largo tiempo. Eran casi las diez. Sakura estaba a punto de empezar a subir los escalones, pero se detuvo, sostenida por Syaoran. Él la tiró bajo la sombra del árbol, cerca de su tronco. Syaoran miró arriba. Desde allí, nadie en la casa o en la calle los vería.  **

**"¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?" Le preguntó Sakura despacio, como si realmente no le importara saberlo.  **

**"Soy yo el que debería estar preguntándote eso, Sakura. Estás actuando extraño. El peluche dijo que había algo mal contigo. No lo creí, pero ahora veo que tenía razón. ¿Qué pasó?"  **

**"Nada pasó."  **

**Syaoran agarró sus hombros.  **

**"No me mientas a mí, Sakura. Te conozco lo bastante como para saber cuando estás mintiendo."  **

**"No estoy mintiendo."  **

**"Repite eso mirándome a mis ojos." Ella miró a sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. "Mentirosa."  **

**"Por favor, Syaoran, solo quiero entrar y dormir." Ella intentó librarse, pero Syaoran estaba sosteniéndola firmemente.  **

**"No lo entiendo. Estabas muy bien cuando te dejé al mediodía. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo o algo?"  **

**"No, no estoy enfadada contigo." **_Estoy enfadado conmigo misma por ser tan baka y por no entender por qué estoy sintiéndome así.  _****

**Syaoran hizo una larga pausa, mirando en sus ojos. Se concentró profundamente. Si a veces podía sentir sus emociones, quizá podría sentir lo que estaba mal en ella.  **

**"¿Por qué estás triste?" Le preguntó.  **

**"No lo estoy," negó una vez más.  **

**"Sé que lo estás."  **

**"Mira, Syaoran. Es absolutamente nada. Estás sólo sobrerreaccionando. Solo estoy cansada y no me siento como para caminar nada. Supongo que el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy duro, siendo mi primera vez de entrenamiento físico y…" Sakura estaba hablando tan rápido y nerviosamente que no discernió que Syaoran estaba tirándola hacia él.  **

**"Sakura," Syaoran la interrumpió suavemente. "Mírame."  **

**Sakura suspiró. Dejó de hablar y le miró. Lo siguiente que pasó la cogió completamente indefensa.  **

**En un rápido movimiento, Syaoran capturó sus labios. No la dio tiempo para entender lo que estaba pasando. No se burló y esperó por su reacción. Sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y la besó amorosamente. De la forma que él quiso besarla desde que descubrió que la amaba.  **

**Por un momento, Sakura estuvo demasiado asombrada para hacer algo, pero pronto cerró sus ojos y empezó a devolverle el beso. Estaba sorprendida de sentir su pelo entre sus dedos.  **

_Esto no puede ser real…,_** pensó ella. _¿Estoy soñando?_**

**Animado por sus dedos en su pelo, Syaoran tiró de ella aun más cerca, sosteniéndola firme. Pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo. Durante mucho tiempo había anhelado hacer eso. Su pelo era suave y tenía un perfume que tantas veces recordaba que nunca lo había sentido antes. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios sentimientos para notar la emoción que Sakura estaba empezando a entender ahora. Y como si un relámpago la hubiera golpeado, lo supo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de no notarlo antes?  **

**Una lágrima dejó su rastro bajo su mejilla cuando la comprensión vino a ella. Lo sostuvo firmemente, besándolo, maravillándose del sentimiento de sus suaves labios en los suyos y cómo eso se sentía tan bien.  **

**De repente las campanas del reloj empezaron a sonar. Las diez. Y con cada campanada, Sakura recordaba algo. Recordó todas esas veces cuando Syaoran la salvó. Recordó todas las cosas que hizo por ella. Recordó cuán preocupado se ponía por ella. Y recordó a Meiling, quien era su prometida. Y recordó a Lin Yao que lo amaba y pensaba que él sentía lo mismo.  **

_No, no puedo hacer esto…_

**Sakura se apartó de Syaoran, lágrimas corriendo bajo sus mejillas.  **

**"¿Sakura?" Preguntó él, sosteniendo una de sus manos.  **

**"Lo siento, Syaoran. Esto no se suponía que tenía que pasar. Perdón." Ella se libró de él y corrió dentro de la casa, dejando a Syaoran allí confundido.  **

**"¿La acabo de besar?" Se preguntó en alto. "¿Y ella me respondió? Y… ¿huyó de mí?"  **

**Syaoran se sentó en los escalones delante de la puerta, sin preocuparse que el toque de queda estaba empezando. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar?  **

**#* #* #* #**

**Syaoran sólo entró en la casa una vez que oyó a los ruidosos soldados patrullando. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Al parecer todos estaban ya en la cama, así que solo fue directo al cuarto de huéspedes. Abrió la puerta calladamente. El cuarto estaba oscuro. Encendió una vela y pronto divisó la figura de Sakura bajo las sábanas de la cama, durmiendo. Todavía no entendía lo que había pasado. ¿Qué le había poseído para besarla en primer lugar? Sopló la vela y se tumbó en el sofá, desconcertado.  **

_Quizá la herí… Quizá no siente nada por mí. Pero me devolvió el beso, ¿no? No lo entiendo.  _

**Kero estaba acostado en la almohada al lado de Sakura. La había visto entrar en el cuarto llorando y ella lloró hasta dormir, a veces gimoteando. Es más, la oyó claramente susurrar justo antes de que el sueño la llevase:  **

**"Lo sé ahora… le amo."  **

**Continuará…  **

& * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * &

¡Espero chicos que estéis contentos! He contestado finalmente a sus súplicas. ¡El primer beso de Sakura y Syaoran y no! ¡¡¡No es un sueño!!! Soy cruel, pero no _así de cruel. No era exactamente cómo había imaginado su primer beso. Realmente, era completamente diferente, incluso cronológicamente. Iba a dejar el beso para después, pero ya que recibí casi trescientos cincuenta reviews, decidí darles un regalo y escribir lo que acabáis de leer. Así que decidme… ¿este capítulo fue un total fallo? *Benjamin* No, claro que no, fue fresco e interesante y excelentemente releído y verificado por dos maravillosos editores. *KayJuli* …Porque si lo fuera, probablemente hubiera parado de escribir.…  _

**…KayJuli.**

**sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com**

**N. de la T.**: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El Primer beso, debo decir que cuando lo estuve leyendo en inglés no podía esperar a este momento y al traducirlo de nuevo me embargó la emoción de nuevo. Espero que sigan el fic llegadas a estas alturas pues ahora se pone muyyyyyyyyyyyy interesante. Feliz Día de Reyes ;), este es mi cuarto regalo de Navidades.

Cosas a destacar:

[1] C -- Cateado, o suspenso o Insuficiente, como más les guste ;).

Comentarios con la traductora: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es


End file.
